


Naruto Oneshots

by Acumichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Hinata-centric, Multi, Swearing, Taking Request, Violence, crossovers, hinata couples, mostly hinata, no smut though, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 237,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acumichi/pseuds/Acumichi
Summary: These are Hinata Centric oneshots that I have written from ages 12-now (23) and I have am reposting to A03 as a way to connect to the young kids because I'm still on Fanfiction.net





	1. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I’ve had a lot of One Shot ideas and I decided just to make this just a fan fiction full of one shots!! Hurray.
> 
> Tiny bit of Sasuhina if you squint
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto™, just the plot of this fanfics.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death

It was a warm summer night, and a small midnight blue Bunny hopped through the brush; her pale lavender eyes searching helplessly for her one inspiration, an orange Fox. It was common for her to just watch him get stronger every day, taking on the world and any animal that got in his way. She hated to admit it, but the fox had stolen her heart. And there he was, but what she saw broke her heart and caused her to duck back into the brush and hide her pain as best as she could.

The orange fox was trying to impress the Cat. This cat was beautiful and unique, her pink coat was silky and smooth and her bright green eyes were an attention grabber. No way could the Bunny compete, she thought to her self, but it made her angry that the Cat would just ignore the Fox, who was trying his all to prove him self. The Bunny wanted to show the Fox she was impressed and that she would give up the world just to be with the Fox but, she blushed at the thought of doing that; she didn’t have the nerve.

The Cat just stuck her nose in the air and turned away, leaving the Fox alone and sad. The Bunny wanted to ask the Cat, what her problem was. Why couldn’t she see it? The Bunny followed the Cat, with swift and silent movements, but she what worried her is that the Cat was going into dangerous grounds, they could be killed. It was dangerous for her to be here and alone. All the Bunny had to protect her self was her quick speed and some claws on her feet but that was it. The Bunny also feared a bit for the Cat because she didn’t look much like a fighter.

The Cat was very well kept and not to mention in the best of shape a cat could be in. A bright red bow was around her neck that her owner had probably changed everyday, since it was perfect everyday. The Cat was walking with a bit of a bounce in her step, almost excited to be in such a bad place. This place was full of predators that brought a chill to the Bunny’s spine and forced her to run in the bushes beside the trail, where the Cat openly walked.

The Bunny watched cautiously, also checking her surrounds in the event that an animal of prey finds her, she hopped along and found that the Cat was headed to the lake side, where the Wolf sat drinking the clear water. The Bunny coiled back as the Cat rubbed against the Wolf and sat next to him, also taking a small drink of water. Now she knew why the Cat ignored her beloved Fox, she was interested in the Wolf.

He was big, scary, and over all very mean. The Bunny had seen this same Wolf before, hunting and just walking through the forest. He had black fur and dark red eyes. He had small bits of white on his underbelly and chest, not to mention the tip of his tail. He was a loner and traveled alone, or as far as she knew. The Bunny stayed a ways away from the Wolf; he would kill her in a heart beat, and then eat her for lunch.

The Cat was very calm and walked seductively around the Wolf, in hopes of grabbing his attention. But it never worked. The Wolf openly ignored her and growled out when she got too close into his personal space. She knew her boundaries now, this has been only one in a thousand of visits she did, just to see _her_ precious Wolf. He hated seeing this pampered house cat walk around the forest like she owned it. He had to admit, the first time they had met, she had caught his attention, but it was because of her odd coloring and the bright red ribbon was hard to miss in a forest of green. The Wolf made it obvious at first that the Cat was bothering him and should fear him, but she was as stubborn as he was and refused to leave him be. Soon it became clear that she would visit him once or twice through out the day. Today, she had been late- not that he really cared- but he had thought too soon. The Cat was persistent and once had hissed at another animal, a small Boar that had tried to approach the Wolf. He had once almost barked happily when she had given the Fox a good paw to the face, but he refused to show anything around the Cat.

The Bunny had watched in complete silence as the two interacted, even though the Wolf did not make any attempt to show that he even noticed the Cat. She was a bit confused at why the Cat kept trying, wasn’t she embarrassed that he paid no attention to her, like she was just a plant. Or even sad that he would growl when she was too close to him. She remembered once that the Fox had growled at her, he had mistaken her for someone that wanted to fight him. She had coward back in fear and quickly ran away, hurt that he would growl at her like that, like she was the threat. She looked back to see that the Cat had been roughly pushed to the side as the Wolf passed her and began to walk away, but the Cat followed with a few meows here and there. If the Bunny had been any braver, she would have stood up for the Cat; she wasn’t though, just a plain old bunny. She hoped out to the water and decided that spying on the Cat and Wolf would be pointless and that her thirst was more important. As she bent down to drink, she had noted that the Wolf had left a clear paw print in the mud; she starred at it for a moment. The Bunny placed her own front paw that looked insignificant against the Wolf’s paw and not to mention it created a small dent.

The Bunny did what instinct told her to, she sniffed it. It was something you were just born doing, she did it when she tried to find her hole, or when she wanted to find a certain food; you smell it once and it will always be stored away in the back of your mind until you need that knowledge again. Once she got past the smell of the dirt and water, she found a distinct smell of blood. She expected it since he ate meat, but it wasn’t as strong as she thought it would be. Maybe it was from his washing it off as he walked through the water and times. Not only that but she caught the smell of pine needles and wood, she liked that smell. The last distinct scent she caught was the one you would expect from the Cat, it was a smoky, like he had been close to a fire once. She sat up and was slightly confused. What was with the smoke? She would have noticed if there was a fire near or in the forest, but there had been none. The Bunny just let it slip into the back of her mind and went on quenching her thirst.

Suddenly, the Bunny heard a sudden crack; she stood strait and looked around for the threat. This was the perfect timing to be hunted; the Bunny was well disguised by the dark, thanks to her dark coloring. This was the only time she was happy to be so dark colored, she blended in well in the dark, any other time it made her stand out and gave her unwanted attention. Though, she hoped that it would get the attention of the Fox, but it never did; the Fox only liked bright colors, she guessed. The Bunny listened close, trying to find out where the sound was coming from, but it was deathly silent.

_Deathly_

Not the right choice of words she had used. The Bunny took another drink of water and washed her face. Just because she was an animal, didn’t mean she didn’t like being clean, she then went on her way back home. The Bunny decided to follow the trail that the Humans had made through the forest, since it was cleared of brush and weeds. It was also uncommon for any animal to walk the trail except for the cat and any animal big enough not to see the Humans as a threat. The Bunny liked to take this route only at night, since she hid well, but it also went right by her home in the fields. She loved the smell of flowers, or any plant really, that’s why she lived in the field; she was surrounded by flowers and tall grasses, not to mention her hole was hidden well in the fields. The Bunny hopped off the trail and went strait to her little hole, but a small blur of orange flew by her, causing her to flinch back.

The Fox had been after the Wolf for a long time, he hated just because the Wolf was bigger then he was, that he somehow had the right to ignore him and brush him off like he was nothing but a bug. He wanted to show the Wolf that he was better, faster, and stronger then him; not to mention he wanted the attention of the Cat. She was so pretty to him, an unknown beauty to the world that was hard to come by. He knew that if he could prove that he was stronger, she would love and adore him like she does with the Wolf. Right now, he was trying to catch a firefly, he picked the fastest thing he could find and chase it. If he was fast, he’d catch it, and if not, he would try and get faster until he could catch a firefly. As he ran by, he saw a small little blue blob and had to stop to see it a bit closer. He knew he would not catch the firefly, so he would need to be running all day and night, tomorrow. The Fox became aware that it was the oddly colored Bunny that had once tried to fight him, but right now, she looked scared out of her wits. The Fox smiled a bit, rabbits were fast, right? Sure she wasn’t grown up yet, but he guessed she’d be pretty close to fast. He jumped around playfully and smiled brightly at her.

The Bunny couldn’t help but have the glee show in her eyes and tried to not jump around. She was ecstatic that the Fox wanted to be with her, to play with her. She got down in a pouncing position and took off running in the field. The Fox made a bark-like sound and ran after her; she was greatly impressed at his speed he was gaining up on her pretty quick. Now the Bunny was upset, she wasn’t even a challenge for him. She wanted to be a challenge, to help get stronger and able to achieve his goal of being the best fox ever.

She picked up as much as she could but, he had pounced on her and they tumbled to the ground. The Fox was on top of her and panting lightly with a smile, he quickly got off of her and waited for her to get to his feet. He loved chasing the Bunny, she was hard to see in the tall grass and that whole time we relaying on smell and sound, he barley ever did that. She was making him better and soon he would be able to beat that Wolf and win the heart of the Cat. Once she got to her feet he ran on ahead; he looked back to see that she wasn’t following him. The Fox ran back and looked at her and then motioned with his head for her to follow. The Bunny got it and nodded, once the Fox took off, she was right after him.

The Bunny my not be fast, but the one thing she had was great hearing and smell, but all she could relay on was her hearing. She could hear his four paws hit the ground and compared to every other animal, he was very loud. She wasn’t able to keep up with him and tried a new approach; she knew he was headed toward the lake. She went to a short cut and a faster route to get to there. She worried that the Fox might think she was cheating and maybe that would be the last time he would ever ran with her, but she had to take that chance now.

The Bunny smiled as she ran into the open area, not really looking where she was looking, and ran into something very hard, and kind of soft. She tumbled back and once she got back on her feet, she shook her head and opened here eyes; she really shouldn’t have done that. Her eyes went wide as she starred into those of the Wolf. She cowered back and trembled under his look. As she got a good look at him, she could see that his eyes were cold and fierce; nothing like the Fox’s or evens the Cat for that matter. The Bunny was ready to run away if the Fox hadn’t of showed up and began to growl in a low tone; it didn’t help her. She was even more scared then before and didn’t want to see the two begin to fight, in fear to see the Fox hurt. The Bunny didn’t need to care about the worry about the Wolf, in her book he was the second biggest threat to her, any wolves were. The Bunny just didn’t want to leave the Fox there alone, but what could she do? She didn’t know how to fight, only to run.

The Wolf wasn’t worried about the Fox, just a bump in the road that always found a way to being in his way. What did intrigue him thought was the small blue Bunny. She was young, like him but at least he had size on her, but for she was tall for other bunnies. She still retained baby fat on her body, but –dare he even think it- it made her……cute. He mentally smacked him self for even think it and glared at her, like it was her fault that she was too cute….but, it kind of was. Couldn’t she roll around in mud just to ruin her appearance, though, he only thought it would be even cuter. The Wolf glanced over to the Fox that was about to pounce on him until that Cat come back. It was night, the moon was in the sky, and he would have sworn that the Cat would be locked inside her house at this time. He rolled his eyes and walked past them, but the Cat and Fox were persistent. They followed him where ever he went, but the Bunny didn’t, she kind of looked upset. The Wolf groaned, great, he thought, and another little fan to bother him. But to his surprise, she was starring at the Fox. The Wolf did a double take and had the look of shock on his face. How could a quiet, smart –he could only assume- and quite pretty bunny want… _that?_

The Bunny looked away quickly before the Wolf did his double take, and began to hop back to her hole, not taking the trail. She couldn’t believe that the Wolf and Cat could ruin her one moment with the Fox. All the odds were in her favor, the Cat was suppose to be at home and by now even that Wolf should be in his home sleeping, or at least out hunting for a meal. The Bunny only needed one night to get him to notice her, but his attention turned to the Cat in a heart beat. She tried to shake it off as she hopped through the field of grass and flowers; it was able to bring a smile to her eyes, knowing she lived in such a beautiful place. She slowly hopped into her little hole and nestled into the burrow she had dug a few years back. Her burrow was fairly big, but not anywhere near the size of the one her family once had; but she moved a long time ago. It wasn’t right, she felt that she was really dependant of her family and thought that living on her own would be better for everyone. She did it sooner then everyone in her family, in reality she was only a child. The Bunny nestled into a comfortable position and slowly fell asleep, sad that she was so very alone.

**(Next Morning)**

The Wolf was greatly annoyed; this Cat had been here since the morning. He couldn’t go hunting with her trailing behind him meowing and scaring away his meal. He was this close to eating her, but feared she’d taste awful. He was about ready to bash his head into a rock until he heard some idiot animal going down the path; he smirked to him self, and only one thing was on his mind: food. The Wolf got low in a pouncing position, ready to grab and kill but, yet again, the Cat meowed and purred loud enough to cause the animal to stop. He growled loudly at her, causing her to take hesitant steps back in fear. He turned his head back to the path and slowly began to move forward. He was happy to see this time, the Cat didn’t follow. The Wolf went on and sniffed the air, finding that a scent was different then the nature around them, so he followed it.  He walked with soft steps, trying hard not to make a sound and not to scare his meal away, but the closer he got, he suddenly realized what was to become his meal.

It was the Bunny.

He was surprised she hadn’t heard him approaching, or that she would openly walk a path made by the humans. She was currently at a berry bush, picking off berries to eat. He was about to take a step foreword, but a twig snapped under him and the Bunny took off into the bushes.

The Bunny was terrified, she heard the Wolf. She knew it was the Wolf because she caught his distinct smell. She could never forget it now. She hid in the bushes hopping that the threat would just pass by. The Bunny shouldn’t really think _threat_ , but it was instinct for her to fear the Wolf; instinct trumped being nice. She watched as the Wolf got closer and sniffed the air and had the look in his eyes like he had just won. The Bunny felt a chill go down her spine and her body tensed up greatly; she slowly tried to back away, but the Wolf was too fast. As the Bunny took one step back, the Wolf was right there behind her. She went wide eyed and starred up at the smirking Wolf, not knowing whether to run or pray for a painless death. She just waited for him to make his move, his red eyes sparked with interest as he bent his neck down. The Wolf didn’t know why, but he wasn’t hungry anymore.

Now, it was instinct to smell the animal you know nothing about, but it made the Bunny very uncomfortable. The Wolf had slowly sniffed her, and was invading her personal space. She fell back as he just buried his muzzle a bit deeper into her chest; her eyes were slightly open, but his were just closed, taking in the scent. The Wolf thought the smell to be odd for the Bunny to have, and he had smelled a lot of odd things in his life time. Something about her smell calmed him down; he forgot about the Cat that annoyed him daily and the Fox that fought with him constantly. He was very relaxed. The Wolf lied down and rested on the ground; he watched the Bunny get back to her feet and kind of just stare at him with confusion. He just had a child-like look in his eyes, like he wanted to play with her. The Bunny didn’t think someone like the Wolf would want to _play._  The Bunny did have one thing in mind though: run. Her muscles tensed up and she got on all fours, but the Wolf followed suit, only he was still on the ground. She saw it in his eyes, he was playful but he was ready for the thrill of the chase. She shouldn’t have…..but…..

The Bunny took off.

The Wolf smirked and ran after her with great speed. He now knows that all his training has paid off and that the Bunny is a lot more of a challenge then she lets on. He would know since he had spent his time training with that Bird. He was paled eyed and had white feathers, but there was no emotions in his eyes and would gladly race against the Wolf anytime, any place. The Bird also kept a close eye on the Bunny, but never led on that he _cared_ for the Bunny.

The Bunny ran as fast as her legs could take her and didn’t dare look back. The Bunny ran into the thick bushes, to stop and catch her breath, and hid there hopping that, if the Wolf was still following her, he would just pass her by. The Bunny slowed her breathing and looked around her; she was in a very thick bush. The Bunny looked down at herself and smelled that the Wolf had left a scent on her, so she slowly began to clean herself and try to get ride of the scent. The Bunny was ready to role in the dirt to get ride of the scent but her ears twitched as she heard four paws hitting the ground softly. She stood still as possible and watched as the Wolf slowed to a walk and tried to find the trail; the Bunny smiled to herself, he had lost her trail and she couldn’t have been happier.

The Wolf lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. His eyes slowly closed and he just stood there for a moment, in complete silence. The Bunny didn’t know why, but she was happy to see him so relaxed. He stood there unmoving and, as she listened to the Forest, everything was quiet. The Bunny could hear animals walking about the Forest and the wind blowing through the trees; she felt calmed and relaxed. She looked back at him to see that the Wolf…. was gone. She ran out into the opening without her even realizing her mistake until it was too late. The second she turned around the Wolf had her pinned to the ground under his paw; it wasn’t enough pressure to crush her, but enough to cause her to squirm under his hold. The Bunny began to scratch at his legs with her feet, trying to get free but nothing seemed to work and she was trapped.

The Wolf just rolled his eyes. He thought it was foolish for her to even think to try to escape his hold. It was obvious that he was stronger and that fear would soon cause her to stop being such a bother. He wouldn’t admit it but those scratches hurt a bit. He put a bit more pressure on her chest, causing the Bunny to give out a slight whimper and stare up at the Wolf with a fearful look in her eyes. The Wolf had a sudden feel of guilt; he was upset that the Bunny was _this_ scared of him, knowing that she really feared him; sure he could understand it, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. The Wolf took his paw off her chest and lied down with his head on her chest.

The Bunny was offended, he just attacked her and nearly crushed her and then he just lays his head on her stomach like they were the best of friends. But…..isn’t that what she’s always wanted, a friend? The Bunny did want a friend, but she never thought that it would be the Wolf. But, he didn’t eat her, so that could be an upside to this. The Bunny moved a bit to get the Wolf’s attention, which worked. He slowly lifted his head and watched as the Bunny got on all fours and stepped to the side. He was ready in a blink of an eye, and was in a pouncing position. The Bunny smiled at his, surprising, playfulness and ran a bit to the other side.

The Wolf got it now, she wanted to play catch. It was odd that _he_ would even consider _playing_ with anyone, but he had to make an acceptation when it came to his new little playmate. He got low and with his eyes, watched her carefully as she began to turn around. The Bunny was ready to run off and see if he could catch her this time, but she doubted that idea, he had lost her scent once and he would lose it again.

That was the most fun she’d had in a long time. The Wolf wouldn’t show it, but he was having a great time too.

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny slowly hopped out of her home and rubbed her eyes cutely. She looked to see that the sun had just come over the horizon; the Bunny groaned loudly. She had always been getting up too early for her liking. She didn’t know why, but it was a habit she could not shake off. The Bunny slowly began to run toward the edge of the field were she would be able to find a small creek to wash her face in and drink from without having to go to the lake. This little creek was so nice, she could wade through it and not get taken by the current, and nobody knew that it was there. A lot of the animals didn’t like going to the creek cause it was so close to this little house that was on the outskirts of the village. She didn’t mind it really, the last time she saw anyone living there was…never.

The Bunny sat in the creek, close to the shore, and cleaned her self gingerly. She loved the feeling of the cool water on her skin and the ray of the sun warm and dries her fur. She hopped back to the shore and shook herself dry, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming her way. The Bunny dashed into the bushes, getting dirt and leaves in her fur. She waited for whatever came her way to do what they need and then leave but, to her amazement, it was a human. This male looked young, with dark hair and very pale skin. He wore plain blue jean, a white t-shirt, but he had left his home without shoes. He looked very cruel as the Bunny watched him sit against a rock and pull out a sketch pad, and taking a bite of the apple he had been holding in his mouth. She found it quite odd that a male human would be out this far away from the village; yet again, the Bunny had just been giving something to do during the day.

A test, she thought. The bunny would see if this male meant any harm, by running out and re-cleaning her self. She had saw many other animals do this before, if the human comes your way, you either run or be ready to attack. Sometimes they approach slowly and speak in a soft voice, trying to coax you in closer; it’s either a trap or its being nice. The Bunny wanted to know which one it was, so she put a lot of distance between the male, who was drawing in his sketch book, and her self. The Bunny hopped out like she hadn’t seen the male and proceeded on like she did before he arrived. The Bunny got back in the water and cleaned her self off, again she might add, and glanced up to see the male hadn’t even noticed her yet, or so she thought.

The male had noticed the Bunny all right, but only took small glances. He didn’t want to scare her off and he thought she would be the best model for his art piece. The bunny was an odd blue color, which was almost as amazing as the pink cat he calls: Ugly. He smiled to him self and, as quietly as he could, sketched the Bunny. She had water dripping off her fur and her lavender eyes shined in the red and orange sun-light. The Bunny was about to shake the water off of her body, but she looked up and caught site of him looking at her. Everything just kind of froze up and the two just starred at one another. He thought for sure she was going to run, and she thought that he was going to try and catch her. On the other hand, the world was kind of peaceful, it seemed like nothing could go wrong in the forest.

The Bunny stood strait and kept her eyes on the male. She didn’t know why, but he smiled lightly to him self and went back to drawing in his book. She was confused; he didn’t do anything. The male just sat there drawing in his book and taking small glances at her. The Bunny sniffed the air and caught the smell of the apple, and it reminded her that she hasn’t eaten yet and was very hungry. Her stomach gnawed in hunger and she eyed at the apple in his mouth while he kept drawing. She couldn’t help but slowly hop over to him; she hopped through the creek very hesitantly. The Bunny watched as she approached closer and was even more hesitant. She caught the smell of paints, inks, and the wood of a pencil. She stopped before him when he looked back to where the spot she once was and looked upset.

The male was greatly upset that his little model had gone missing. He had gotten the basic sketch down but he wanted to get the color just right. He was slightly surprised to find her very close to his feet, so surprised that he jumped a bit causing her jumps back as well. He smiled lightly at the Bunny, but the Bunny saw it as very fake.

“Hello there Bunny-chan,” the male said. He turned the sketch around and smiled as he showed her the picture. “What do you think Bunny-chan? It was hard to get the shadowing just right.” The Bunny just starred at the picture with amazement. It was another ‘her’ captured on the page, water was dripping off her body and the sun was almost right behind her. She was facing side ways and her eyes were slightly closed; not only that, but she had to admit, it was life-like. The male smiled, “I’m glad you like it.” He wrote his name in the corner. It spelled out ‘Sai’. This male, was called Sai; she looked up at him with a happy look in her eyes. She liked the name.

“You’re about the second animal I’ve drawn,” he picked up the book and flipped to a previous picture. It was the Cat, the drawing was perfect and it was even colored great. No detail was left out; he even got it right down to the dirt on her paws. The Cat must have seen this picture too; the Bunny saw a scratch mark through the corner of the page. Why didn’t she like it? Sai saw her starring at the scratch mark and groaned, “I showed Ugly, but she was so mad. Her owner said that I had left out her lover the Wolf. What idiot cat falls for a wolf that is probably ready to eat her?”

Well, she never thought anyone would see it the same way she did. The Bunny didn’t think the Cat was idiotic for loving the Wolf, but he showed no interest in her. Like the way the Bunny loved the Fox, she didn’t show it because he would reject her. Sai, though, openly ridiculed the cat and the Bunny didn’t find it very nice. She thumbed the back of her foot angrily, to show him he was angry. Sai ignored her and she decided that it was no use; the Bunny began to shake the water off until Sai yelled for her to stop. She did, but was still wet and the sun was now warming her too much.

“You’re getting my book all wet Bunny-chan,” Sai said trying to protect his book, but she had gotten little droplet’s of water on the book. The Bunny looked down in shame and tried to hide her sadness. “Oh don’t get like that Bunny-chan,” he said putting the book down and throwing the apple core into the bushes. “Let’s get you dried up without ruining my drawings.” He gave that fake smile and removed his white shirt, showing off his flat stomach. He wrapped his shirt around the Bunny’s body and dried her off. The Bunny felt odd but she liked this method much better then just shaking it all off. When he finished, her fur was fluffed lightly, but Sai smoothed it out nicely, while petting her. She leaned into his touch, it was nice. “Why don’t you come with me Bunny-chan?” Sai smiled and picked his book back up and stood, “My dad’s garden full of food that I bet you’d like.”  He slowly walked foreword and waited for the Bunny to follow him, but she stood in her place. “Come on Bunny-chan, don’t be so shy.”

The Bunny didn’t really want to follow him, in fear that it was all a trap; but….as he walked away she slowly hopped after him. She didn’t want to be left alone, not to mention that she always wanted to see where the human lives. She wondered what his family would be like, she was actually happy that she didn’t live her family. She knew that her father would be giving her a mouth full since she was following a human and the day before she was spending the day with a Wolf that could kill her with a swipe of his paw. The Bunny smiled as she began to smell a wonderland of foods, even some she had never seen growing in the forest. She watched as Sai opened up the gate and held it open for her. She hopped through and went strait for the garden.

Sai chuckled, “My dad does have a knack at being great at everything,” he crouched down and pulled a carrot out of the ground. “I’ll just clean this up for you,” he walked over to a small well, pumping a bucket of water. He washed off the carrot and handed it to the Bunny. “I read in a book that rabbits like carrots and they use to eat them all the time back where we used to live-“

“Sai,” a grey haired man opened the back door and looked to him. “Why are you not wearing a shirt?” Sai shrugged and hung the shirt over the line of drying clothes. “You know your mother hates it when you run around here like nothing can hurt you. I’m going to guess you aren’t even wearing shoes.” He shook his head and then caught site of the Bunny, eating his carrots. “Woah!” He ran over and the Bunny dropped the carrot and ran for the fence, but couldn’t get away,” I told you to close the gate-“

“Calm down dad,” Sai walked over to the Bunny and carefully picked her up. He frowned as he felt her shake in fear, “You nearly scared Bunny-chan to death.”

“Bunny-chan?” He questioned him, with a look that said: ’do-I-need-to-put-you-in-a-mental-house’

“Yes,” he slowly put her back down by the carrot, “and I let her in and gave her the carrot. It’s not like she’ll come and steal them.”

“Just wait Sai,” he pointed, “there will e a hole under our fence and this garden will be gone-“

“What are you two arguing about?” The two boys turned around and saw a smirking black haired woman with red eyes. “Kakashi,” she put down her bag full of things from the market, “why do you always have to fight with him? And why are you barely dressed?!” She ran over to him and held his face in her hands. “You’re going to get sick or if you’re attacked by some animal or got your foot stuck in a trap-“

“I’m fine mom,” Sai blushed lightly and pulled himself from her grip.

“Don’t baby him Kurenai,” Kakashi said and pointed at the Bunny. “Look what he brought back to the garden, this rabbit is going to end up stealing out food-“ he sweat dropped as Kurenai smiled brightly and kneeled down before the fearing Bunny. “Don’t tell me you accept this behavior.”

“She’s so cute Kashi-kun,” Kurenai squealed and smiled at the Bunny. She picked up the carrot the Bunny had dropped and held it out to her, “Come here…”

“Her name is Bunny-chan,” Sai smiled and kneeled down next to her. He pulled out his sketch book and showed her the page, “she was my little model this morning.” The Bunny was slightly confused, but was really hungry and approached Kurenai with caution and began to eat at the carrot while it was in Kurenai’s hands. The Bunny was glad that she set it down and continued to eat as the other humans talked among themselves. “Look at her odd coloring, this is the first time I’ve ever seen a blue rabbit.”

“I’m the only one that is afraid that this rabbit will eat everything in out garden and that it will lead all the others rabbits here?” Kakashi was completely ignored as the two cooed over the Bunny who had finished eating. The Bunny hopped over to the gate door and waited patiently. Kakashi was a bit confused and opened the gate door; the Bunny looked back at Sai and then ran off into the forest. “Well that was kind of unexpected.”

“That’s life Kakashi,” Kurenai smiled and stood up, “now both of you inside. Sai, you go put some clothes on and Kakashi you can help me with breakfast.”

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny hopped through the forest with a full stomach and just feeling better then she would have felt any other day. It was beginning to get brighter and the forest came to life quickly. She was in a good mood was just taking a walk through the forest to clear her head. All was fine until she heard to animals growling at one another and the familiar meow that could only come from one animal. She raced over to the nose and felt more like groaning; the Fox and Wolf were at it again. She hopped out and just stood there to watch how it would end. She silently hopped that the Fox would get to show its strength, but he wasn’t doing very good at all. The Bunny went over to the Cat that was standing between the two, and with her head tried to nudge her out of the way. She would get hurt; the Bunny knew that for sure, so when the Cat just looked at her she tried one more time.

The Cat didn’t think it was the Bunny opinion whether she should be there or not. She was greatly annoyed as the Bunny began to push her out of the way of her lover and the annoying Fox. It also began to bother her that the meek little Bunny was able to push her that far without much effort on her part. She quickly turned around a smacked that cat upside the face. She smirked as the rabbit fell to her side and she staggered a bit to get up. There was an obvious scratch on her jaw, which turned her fur a light purple color. The Cat was about to do it again, but the Fox had approached the Bunny and sniffed the mark on her jaw. The Bunny backed away from them, looking at the Cat with horror. The Cat hissed loudly and with that the Bunny took off. The Cat was about to go back to her Wolf, but he growled at her loudly and walked off in the direction the Bunny ran off in. She was shocked beyond belief, but walked back to her home, happy that the Fox followed her around like a lost puppy; the Fox would make the Wolf jealous sooner or later.

The Wolf was greatly upset that the stupid Cat would just hit his playmate. He was ready to knock her against the tree, but that would cause her owner to hunt him down and kill him. He searched for his frightened friend in hope to help her before she bled out. The Wolf knew he was getting close when the faint scent of blood was close by, but it began to worry him when the scent began to get very strong. He quickly followed the scent, in hope it wasn’t from the Bunny.

She was such an idiot. The Bunny cursed herself as she tried to get out of the thorn bush. It cut at her as she hopped through and with one last jump she broke through, but it caught her side cutting it severely. She lied there on the ground and panted loudly; she felt the blood run down the cuts on her side and heard that animals began to approach the injured animal. She tried to drag herself to the safety of the bushes, but it hurt too much to move herself. The Bunny just waited for what ever was to come. But she was surprised to find the Wolf approach the Bunny and sniffed her softly and stood over her as other animals approached for a free meal. He bent down and picked her up in his mouth. She surprised to know that he had a gentle touch, and that he didn’t snap her neck with his jaws.

The Wolf didn’t know why he was doing this, but he sure didn’t want to see her get eaten by other animals. He took her back to his home, no animal ever goes there and it’s been a long time since anyone but him. The Bunny caught the Wolf’s scent, but in the air. The pine trees that surrounded his home, and there it was the smell of smoke. It lingered in these woods, and it hit her, there was a fire around these parts of the woods. She was so young though that she might have been in her family’s burrow and caught the faint of scent from in there. And the scent of wood was all around them, she still really liked the smell. She was relieved to be placed back on the ground, and she noticed that she was on some soft grasses. The Bunny slowly began to close her eyes, feeling very tired.

The Wolf bent down and sniffed her again as she slept; he had caught the smell of something that concerned him. He sniffed and his worries were confirmed; the Bunny had been very, very comes to the humans. It’s not that he cared, but with them close by, it won’t be long till they come further into the forest. The Wolf looked back down at her and regretted doing what came to his mind; he slowly began to clean her cuts. He’s never done this since he was a small pup, and that was helping his brother with the wounds he had obtained while fighting a dog. His brother had showed him the right way to do it, making sure the cuts wouldn’t get infected. Since the lost of his family, the Wolf only had to clean himself and didn’t have to worry about anyone, until now. She wouldn’t and couldn’t do it by herself and when she got to it, and then the cuts would be infected. The Bunny pretended to be asleep and not notice that the Wolf was clearly stepping outside his comfort zone. As he finished the Bunny had really fallen asleep and hoped she was safe.

The Wolf lied down next to her and just watched as her side moved up and down. The Bunny looked at peace, and didn’t like frightened anymore. He couldn’t help but think how cute she looked and since no one was there to see it; the Wolf cuddled close to the Bunny and fell into the same peaceful sleep.

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny woke to the sound of crickets chirping, which only meant that it was late in the afternoon. She flushed in embarrassment as she came to realize that she had slept through most of the day. The Bunny stretched her soar muscles and was happy to see that her cuts had healed nicely; she was about to stand up until the faint sound of someone breathing caught her attention. She looked over to see that the Wolf had been sleeping beside her this whole time, and she blushed. It was odd to see him sleep, or even not look angry all the time, but she got over it and just sat there. The Bunny fixed her self up and hopped around the small den in fascination. She looked over to the mouth of the den and decided that she would take her leave and let the Wolf sleep in peace. She tried to get over the ledge, but it was much too big for her to get over.

The Bunny huffed in annoyance and what seemed like a lifetime of trying, gave up and just stood by the mouth of the den. She tried to think of a plan to get over, and thought a running start would work, but before she could set the plan into action the Wolf was standing behind her with a smirk. The Bunny looked away and thought of another way to get over. She crouched low and once again tried to jump over, but fell back on her bottom. The Wolf shook his head and simply pushed her up and over the ledge with one swift motion. The Bunny tumbled to her feet and looked back at the Wolf who was just walking out like nothing had happened.

The Bunny shook the dirt out of her fur and began to hop away, ignoring the Wolf, who followed beside her. He just rolled his eyes and with one quick pivot was in front of her blocking her way. She looked up at him with a stoic face and just turned away from him, but he only did it again with a playful smirk on his face. The Bunny refused to fall into his little game and tried, once again, to ignore him.

Nothing worked.

The Wolf refused to not be the center of attention at the moment. He grew more devious the more she tried to not play his game; he found it amusing that she kept trying. He could see it that she would soon break in and take off running, inducing him to chase after her and then the game would start again. The Wolf was sure that he was right and as he stopped her, again, he got close to her face and let out a small snarl.

The Bunny had enough, if he wanted to play, fine. He wins. The Bunny ran through his legs and took off at great speed, and looked back to see the Wolf was right behind her. The Bunny made a quick left turn and caught the familiar scent of paint and oils, she, unfortunately, forgot about her game and ran toward her newest discovery, Sai. The Bunny looked back to see that the Wolf was no where to be found, but she just assumed that he had found something more interesting to do then chase after her. She continued on and smiled when she spotted Sai sitting just outside his fence, an easel in front of him and he was painting the fields. The Bunny hopped up to him and sat beside him looking up at his painting, she thumped the ground to catch his attention and she ran around his feet in a playful manner.

Sai looked down and smiled, “Hello Bunny-chan,” he bent down and patted the Bunny on the head. “What brings you back here?”  He chuckled as the Bunny just lied at his feet, almost like a dog would, but then bounced up and twisted in the air. “I read that’s what rabbit do when they are very happy.” The Bunny did it once more, but before she could do it a third time, she stopped and lifted her nose into the air, and she took in the smell. “Holy crap!” Sai cursed dropping his paints and brushes as he spotted the Wolf coming through the bushes.

The Wolf was pissed, he had taken his eye off her for one minute and she goes missing. The only reason he had stopped was to see that the Fox had fallen asleep with the Cat. He smirked, hoping that, that would get the Cat off of his back. He had continued on, but had lost track of the Bunny completely. The Wolf had only been lead this way was because he caught the scent of the grass in the fields. He had just assumed that the Bunny would have gone here to be in a comfort zone. He was greatly displeased to find that _his_ Bunny was hanging around that…… _human._ The Wolf began to growl low under his breath and slowly approached them. Sai panicked and did the one thing he shouldn’t have.

He picked up the Bunny and jumped over his fence, into the _safety_ of his yard.

The Bunny tried to get out of Sai’s grip, not knowing why he was freaking out all of a sudden. She gave up when she heard the Wolf bark in anger and growl at them as he jumped over the fence. The Bunny had to admit, he looked fierce. The Wolf’s ears were pulled back and his fur on his back almost stood on end. He was slowly approaching the two, and the Bunny could see the rage in his eyes. She was slightly afraid, and knew that it was her duty to make sure Sai wasn’t hurt; the Bunny gave one last leap and fell from his arms to the ground. The Bunny shook herself and began to approach the Wolf. Sai was about to call her back, but his family came out.

“Sai! Get in now!” Kakashi yelled pulling him the house.

“Bunny-chan,” Sai yelled trying to push his dad back, but Kakashi was surprisingly strong. Kurenai just stood there in horror as her husband and son fought and the little Bunny walked strait towards the Wolf.

“Kakashi!” She yelled pointing to the two animals, “get the Bunny!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed his son to the ground and slowly got up and tried to approach the Wolf and Bunny. The Wolf began to glare at Kakashi, daring him to get any closer. The Bunny just stopped and looked back at Kakashi try and save her. She rolled her eyes and stood before the Wolf; she thumped her foot against the ground. Once she got his attention, she lied down on her back, exposing her belly. The Wolf looked down at her, then back up at the family. It looked like he just smirked at them. He had won and the Bunny was back on his side; the Wolf lied down next to the Bunny laid his head on her belly.

The family was greatly surprised, and Kurenai began to laugh. “The two *snort* they’re friends?”

“My day can’t get any weirder,” Kakashi slumped down to the ground and lied next to Sai who was starring at the two. Sai just smiled and walked over to the two; he ignored the Wolf’s growls and lied down next to them. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The Bunny looked over at him and got out from under the Wolf.

She climbed up onto Sai’s chest and lied down. The Bunny had to admit, he was very warm; she also liked how his chest moved up and down as he took in deep breaths. The Wolf was a little jealous that Sai was getting the entire Bunny’s attention and just glared at him with all his might. Sai ignored him for the most part and couldn’t help but let by a small smirk settle on his lips. Kurenai came out and lied down next to Kakashi. It they just stayed like that, not knowing why or really caring.

**(Line Break)**

Weeks passed by and the Bunny had been able to learn a lot form the Wolf, her speed has increased and for some reason, she let the Wolf teach her how to hunt. The Bunny would never need it, but she would not deny the Wolf’s happiness to teach her. She learned that hunting wasn’t as easy at it looked, and she had coasted the Wolf a lot of meals do to her not being able to creep up quietly. The Wolf also learned where all his prey would be, since the Bunny showed him where she would run to safety and where she ate. The Wolf was not able to stand when the Bunny would make a trip to where the humans lived; she did it every day and it bugged him. He hated going and didn’t really like Sai, or his fake smile. But he managed to put up with it, for the Bunny’s sake.

Today was different though; the Bunny has been out all morning and was not able to find the Wolf. She checked everywhere, even asking the Fox and Cat if they had seen him.  The Cat was mad to find that the Bunny was looking for the Wolf, but the Bunny ran away fast enough to not get hit again. The Bunny began to worry, it wasn’t like him to not come find her, or at least be somewhere she can find him. The Bunny was so worried that she went to his den, maybe he would be there. The Bunny tried her best not to go to his den; he didn’t like to be bothered. Also, he’s been a bit moody and would get aggravated very easily. She thought she would only take a peek and if he was there she would leave him.

She hopped through the pine trees, fear running up her spine with every hope. It always scared her when she came through here, with the Wolf or by her self; today was a good reason to be fearful; she had caught the scent of three new animals. The Bunny hid behind a tree and looked out to see that the Wolf was talking to a few others. She began to feel sad, he had found a pack to travel with; not that she wanted to stay alone forever, but she would miss him. The Bunny watched as the Wolf spoke with a clear voice, which was harsh and cold and then lead the group deeper into the forest that was known for its predators. The Bunny wanted to run out and stop him, but that would be stupid, she wouldn’t be able to bring him back, so she just turned around and went back to the forest.

News traveled fast, and the Cat and the Fox had stocked off somewhere. It was awful, not only had the Bunny lost her friend, but she also lost her love to the Cat, forever. She knows the two would band together and try and bring him back. She knew that they had forgotten about anything else that wasn’t related to the Wolf.

The Bunny hated the Wolf.

He had left her, and made the Cat take away her one love. From then on, she grew bold and stood up to anyone. The Bunny had continued her training; she got stronger and faster. Sometimes she would encounter the Fox or the Cat, or, if she was _lucky_ , both. They would just stare at one another, then go one wit their business. Sai and his family began to worry when the Bunny stopped coming; even Kakashi began to miss the Bunny. It was three long years until Sai had found the Bunny again. He had spotted her at the creek, but she had changed into a full gown Rabbit. She had lost all her baby fat and when she stood, she was a good foot and six inches tall. Her body had matured and almost retained a curvy like figure. The Rabbit spotted Sai, and she looked very happy to see him. He had grown up, a lot. He looked around seventeen now and she ran over to him.

“Ne,” he crouched down, “Haven’t you grown up Bunny-chan.” The Rabbit shook her head, “Oh right,” he chuckled lightly, “I mean you look great Rabbit-chan.” The Rabbit stood tall and put her paws on his knees and laid her head down. “I heard about what happened, the Wolf leaving.” The Rabbit’s ears perked up a bit. It’s been so long since she even thought about the Wolf. Earlier that year the Cat and Fox took off after the Wolf, ready to bring him back. She looked back up at him, “He’s caused a lot of trouble around the town, nearly killing a person trying to run off.” He sighed and picked her up, “Why don’t you come with me, get you something to eat.”

The Rabbit was amazed to see that nothing had really changed around the house, it was all still the same. She was set down by the garden and was happy to see that Kurenai was out tending to the plants. Kurenai smiled at the Rabbit and left her a carrot, and then went inside. Everything was back to normal, except for-

“The Wolf,” Sai said starring out at the field. There stood the Wolf, looking very scary and staring back at the two. The Rabbit turned away form her food and looked back at the Wolf. She didn’t feel, anything….which was odd. She expected to be very emotional and maybe even cry, but, now, really seeing him, she wanted him to leave again. The Rabbit didn’t want to see him, not now, maybe not ever again. Sai looked down at her, “Be safe Rabbit-chan, remember” he stood up, “you’re better then him.” He went back inside and left the two there. He knew the Rabbit was stronger and didn’t need his protection, but he watched from inside, hoping he was right.

The Rabbit hopped out the opened gate and kept an eye on the Wolf. He just followed her with his eyes not even moving a muscle. The Rabbit slowly hopped towards the forest and once the fear began to eat at her, she ran for her life. The Wolf smirked and ran after her with all his might, and this was also a way to get away from the Fox and Cat that were on his trail. He had been running from those two all day and was lucky that he had stumbled upon his little bunny, which was now a Rabbit. He was hoping she would run. It would give him a chance to see if he really did get any stronger over the three years he had left.

**(Line Break)**

The Rabbit did not need to deal with this now. She stood as still as possible as she tried to get around the snake in her path. It was one thing to get past a snake, but it was another thing to get rid of the snake forever. She hated snakes; ever since she was little she’s had a terrible fear of snakes. The Rabbit stood her ground as the snake had tried to approach her, maybe looking for a quick snack, but the Rabbit smirked at the thought. She would kill that _thing_ before it even got near her.

The Rabbit was wrong, she had let it out of her sight for one second and it had gotten behind her and nearly bit her leg. She bounded ahead and swiped the snake away a few feet. The Rabbit was greatly impressed that she was holding it off, but she wanted it dead, so it couldn’t hurt anyone else. The Rabbit was then distracted that scent, she knew it well and not only that, but the Fox and Cat were close on the Wolf’s trail. The Rabbit glared at snake, and went for a killing strike of her paw.

But he got to her first.

Pain shot through her leg and she felt the poison travel through her veins, making her suffer. She slumped to the ground and waited for death to take its toll, but she new one thing. The Rabbit had died fighting, she had defied what everyone though a regular rabbit to do. She congratulated herself; at least she did something worth wild. It was odd, she would have thought the snake would finish her off, but she slowly moved her head to see that the Wolf had killed it. He slowly looked over at her and approached with quietness. The Rabbit got to her feet and tried to run off, but her body was being eaten alive. The Wolf sat in front of her, waiting for her to run. He then knew, from the way she looked at him.

She was dieing.

He saddens and lied down, pulling her in close to his side. She didn’t stop him; she just wanted it to end. The Fox and Cat watched, the Cat was in shock and hissed loudly at the Rabbit. The Rabbit just ignored her, she didn’t need this. The Fox walked up to her and the Rabbit smiled lightly and stood up, or tried. But when she got to her feet, the Fox backed away from her. The Rabbit looked at him oddly and tried to approach him again, but he backed away and stood by the Cat’s side; the Fox was now concerned with the Cat’s well being.

The Rabbit made small whimpers, trying to tell the Fox what he meant to her, but he refused to listen and the Cat just smirked at the Rabbit’s feeble attempts. The Rabbit just slump to the ground beside the Wolf, since it was he was the only one to care for her. The Wolf stood up and carefully put the Rabbit on his back and carried her away to a place of peace. The Wolf gave one last glare to the two animals, which just watched him walk away, with shock on their faces. He took her to a quiet spot in the field where she lived, she smiled at him and was happy that he had came back, even though she had hated him for the past three years he was gone. But in the end he had tried to save her and was no comforting her in her last moments.

The Rabbit felt a burning sensation and her lids began to lower and her chest stopped moving. The Wolf looked away, not wanting to see another one of his loved ones die before him. The Wolf was surprised that she had died with no regrets, and not only that, she was smiling. He would get back at the Fox for, once again, hurting her. That Fox had hurt her for the last time, and this time the Wolf was going to show him what he did wrong. The Wolf dug a deep grave, so animal couldn’t dig her up; he then thought about the humans. He would lead them to her later, once he took care of the Fox.

**(Line Break)**

Over the years, the Wolf came back every day and just lies down next to the Rabbit’s grave. Though, a patch of lilies had grown over her, which he knew it would make her happy. The Fox came once in a while, when he could and the Wolf was no where in site. He apologized every time he came, knowing that it was no use. They didn’t know it, but the Rabbit had forgiven them all. She would run around the fields at night and would smile as the Wolf passed by, she was only slightly upset he couldn’t see her, but she didn’t want to hold him back. She was happy that everyone moved on, that their lives were not full of sorrow; even Sai, Kakashi, and Kurenai would stop and place flowers, and Sai had framed his picture of her and brought it with him as he just sat by her small grave and drew what ever he felt like drawing that day.

The Rabbit was happy. She had a happy ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this one shot that came to me while napping on my basement floor. Sorry if the ending seems rushed but I was running out of ideas. I’ll be doing a few more of these and I hope you leave a nice review.     


	2. Team 8 History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, this next little one shot is about Team Eight. It was requested by Hikaristar007. I hope you enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™.

 

“I say we flip a coin.”

“That’s a stupid idea! We should just send you in to do it, you never have to do anything like this-“

“W-we’ll flip a-a coin,” a frail voice said pulling a coin out of her green vest, “C-call it Kiba-kun.”

“Tails!!” the three watched as she flipped the coin and as it landed on the ground with a soft click. She bent down and picked it up.

“I-It’s h-heads, sorry Kiba-kun,” she said in a soft voice as she put the coin away. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan and most soft spoken shinobi you could meet. She had midnight blue hair that stopped under her shoulders with bangs to frame her heart shaped face. Her skin was a porcelain pale color and her eyes were light lavender with thick black lashes to match. She wore dark blue pants and her green chunin vest over a long sleeved light lavender shirt, and her sandals were a different style the regular kind her own team wore. She was painfully shy, but could be one of the best shinobi in their generation.

“That blows!” he yelled and glared at his dark haired teammate, “best two out of three.” Kiba Inuzuka, son to the great vet Tsume Inuzuka and the most temper mental shinobi that also had a dog, Akamaru, at his side. He had dark spiky hair and two red triangles on his cheeks. His eyes were black and animal like and his skin was tanned; he wore a green chunin vest over his grey coat, only the coat was a bit thinner then it usually was. Akamaru was white haired and stood to a height where he reached Kiba’s knees. Kiba could get angry, pretty quick and was always in a competition, but when it came to a tag team style of fighting, he and Akamaru were the best.

“Just get it over with,” the dark haired male said fixing his black sun glasses. Shino Aburame, son to Shibi Aburame a bug expert, and the most reserved shinobi that didn’t show any emotion at all; not one. He had pale skin and dark fro like hair; but he wasn’t pale like Hinata and due to his glasses the colors of his eyes were unknown. He wore a green chunin vest over is long light grey coat that had a color that covered the bottom of his face; that also hid away the kikaichu that crawled on his face. His body was also known for being a living and walking hive, that hid away a small army of the kikaichu; the bugs were always ready to come to his defense and to aid him in battle.

Right now, the chunin had to go back and do their least liked mission, like how as genin they had to help capture that cat. The three were assigned to aid other older chunin in taking care of the students and right now, it was chosen by the coin that Kiba would be the one to lead them out into the court yard for training. It was simple, really, but no one knew these kids like Team 8 did, and even Hinata had to agree that these students were some kind of evil. It was always between Shino and Kiba because Hinata had to go and set up, and ever since the last time…..they didn’t want to relive that again.

“I-I’ll see y-you down there,” Hinata nodded and then turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. She hated leaving the two behind to do that, but ever since the last time, she still had nightmares about it. Let me elaborate, the first time they had this mission, Hinata was excited to go and help the academy students and she offered to be the one to lead them out into the courtyard. She was left with the class and she was happy to see that they were all very young and cute, or so she thought. Hinata was about ready to lead them out into the courtyard, until they began to ask weird questions.

“Are you blind?” Hinata blushed and quickly explained who she was and that her eye color was normal in her family. “If your not blind, why won’t you look at us,” Hinata then tried to stutter out an apology but one little boy cut her off.

“Why does your chest stick out like that? Sakura’s chest doesn’t do that,” Hinata paled at the comment and tried to cover her self up. So what if puberty hit Hinata a little harder then it should have. But that didn’t give people the right to point it out; not even the younger ones.

“There called ‘boobs’ stupid,” a little girl said with a matter-of-fact type voice. “My mom says all girls get them when they get older,” and soon the class broke out into conversations about growing up, and Hinata was the example. “Hinata is big and curvy, that’s how my older brother would describe it.” Hinata soon couldn’t take it anymore and blacked out.

“We killed her!” The class quickly crowded her and poked at her sides and feared about going to prison. Luckily, Iruka came back to grab a few things he left and was able to get Hinata to the infirmary and Kiba and Shino were forced to watch the class until he got back.

That was the last and only time Hinata get to get the class, since no matter what age, people quickly took notice of the young women’s body.

Kiba entered the room and sighed as he watched the six year olds shush one another as he stood before them, “Alright kids, I’m here to take you-“

“You look like a dog,” one of them yelled and the class broke out into laughter.

Kiba tried to keep back his rage and clenched his fist tightly, “Yes, I resemble that of a canine-“

“Woof,”

That pissed him off. Kiba was getting barked at by this little class of demons he tried to keep his cool. He really didn’t hate kids, but he was starting to dislike them, a lot. The more they barked at him, the bigger the vein got in his head. Akamaru whimpered as he sensed his master begin to just radiate a killer intent and soon ran for cover. Kiba growled loudly, “Alright you little brat,” he glared at the boy that started the barking, “You better stop-“

“Or what dog-man,” the six-year-old challenged with a smirk, “you gonna pee on me?”

“That’s it!” Kiba was about to lounge at the little boy, but Shino held him back by the collar of his vest; which only caused the class to laugh harder. Shino always stood close by when Kiba was sent in to get a class and it always ended in either two ways: 1) Kiba would get horrible mad and was about ready to kill someone or 2) Kiba was tied up and on the verge of being thrown out a window.

Shino just rolled his eyes and held out his hand, “Quickly,” he spoke in a clam voice, “run to the court yard; first one there gets to learn how to fight off the dog-man.” The students smiled at one another and quickly ran out of the room; Akamaru followed them out and herded them in the right direction. He let go of Kiba’s collar and sighed as he fell to the floor, “You’ll need to learn to control that temper.”

“Cram it Shino,” Kiba sighed as he got to his feet, “let’s just go to the courtyard before those little monsters destroy Hinata.”

**\- (Line Break) –**

As always, Shino divided up the class into three groups to be trained by each of the young chunin. Shino taught basic weapon usage with wooden kunais and shurikins; since he had the best aim and accuracy and during his teaching, he would try to test them on shinobi knowledge. Not that he was a strict teacher; he kept everything basic and simple. Shino was the unclaimed leader of Team 8 and Hinata didn’t mind at all and Kiba finally began to come to terms with it. Not only that, but Shino could a patient and kind man.

At Hinata's little station, she taught the basic controls of chakra usage, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Out of the three she had the best chakra control and was very precise with it as well. Hinata also loved children and hoped to be able to be an example to the kids, like how Naruto is her example. Hinata did have a knack for making the kids calm down; she had a way with them to make them feel relaxed and safe.

Kiba was left with taijutsu training, since he the most energy to do it for three different groups that only included one break for lunch. Kiba also enjoyed it more then another kind of training or learning; he hated learning and Kiba bragged that he didn’t need weapons to fight in battles. Hinata was also considered for this position, but Shino feared that if Hinata brought in her Hyuga training, Hiashi would be upset that non-Hyuga children were being taught that style of fighting. So Hinata was out and Kiba got the job, though, do to his temper, Kiba was always being closely watched by Shino or Hinata.  
  
This mission was an easy one that was meant for when there were no real missions available, but out of all the teams that Tsunade assigned it to, she noticed that Team  
8 was the most requested to do it and the best. It seemed the kids really liked the team, they liked picking on Kiba, the quiet Shino that was a bit playful at times, and Hinata was just so kind and caring. Tsunade decided not to tell the team that they were being requested and chose just to keep that a secret; she did tell them though they proved to be the best at dealing with kids. Tsunade also believed since the team was known for being the best trackers, it would be very hard for them to lose one of the little rascals in the case of emergency. Team 8 didn’t complain about being the ones forced to train with the academy students since they did, kind of, sort of, did enjoy it. Kiba did get a kick out of teasing the academy students, and even Shino enjoyed the fact that the kids looked up to him.

Hinata smiled at the kids, “I will d-divide you into th-three groups.” This was another thing, Hinata seem to lose her stutter the more time she spent with the kids. Since lets face it, little kids are probably the hardest group of people to talk to, right next to your own peers. She slowly lost the stutter, but it sometimes came back when she was really nervous. “A-and each group wi-will go with either Kiba-k-kun, Sh-Shino-kun, o-or myself,” she looked down at her list and began to call off names to the kids in each group, and there were a few groans on who got stuck with who.

Usually all the boys would want to go to Kiba’s ‘station’ first, since it was all fighting and the girls rather be with Hinata, well…..because she was a girl too. The Chunin that did teach the students divided them up before hand, knowing who would be best with the others around them. And of course all the groups were co-ed since the teachers wanted to ‘give them experience with the opposite gender’, which was really saying, no one gets to be with just the people they wanted to be with. Kiba used this to his advantage to get the kids to give it their all, since pitting one against the other did determine them to out do the other.

They stood with their respected groups and each chunin taught them what they would need to know.

**\- (Line Break) –**

“Th-that w-was enjoyable,” Hinata smiled as she and her two teammates walked along the streets of the village, after just finishing their mission with the Academy. “A-and th-they re-really l-like y-you Ki-Kiba-kun,” she tried to reassure the brunette that was holding an ice pack to the top of his head.”

“That’s why they all beat me up,” he said as Akamaru just barked, his own leg slightly injured. “That clears everything up.”

“You did tell them to come at you,” Shino informed as he fixed his glasses and holding out his own little black book. “Not to mention,” he said not even looking away from his book. “They have all improved on their taijutsu since you began to teach them. Be happy that your doing something to help the next generation.” He put his book back and looked ahead. “We’ll repot to Lady Hokage and then go out to eat.”

Hinata smiled softly, “M-My t-turn to b-buy.”

Kiba smiled brightly, “Thank goodness, those little brats didn’t even let me eat my lunch. I’m beyond starving,” he looked over to the right and did a double take and stopped. “Uh, guys,” they both looked over at him, “do you see what I see?” Hinata and Shino stood beside him and even Shino gapped at the sight before him. Hinata couldn’t believe what she saw and she had seen a lot of thing in her life. Before them, their own parents were walking away from, almost like they had been……friends before. Hiashi had a smug look on his face as he walked beside Tsume. She on the other hand was smirking at the long haired Hyuga and playfully punched his arm, and all he did was ruffle her hair like it was nothing. Shibi just stood on Tsume’s other side with no real emotion on his face, but it was hard to tell with his own high collar and sunglasses. “Someone pinch me so I can wake up.”

“F-Fa-Father-san?” Hinata looked on in bewilderment and tried to make sense of what was going on. She had never seen her father act so….playful, only when she was small had he acted that way around her or anyone really. Then a small smile began to form on her lips as she watched her father have so much fun with the other two adults; he did deserve to be happy.

“This is quite odd,” Shino said calmly but on the inside he was pulling out his hair and yelling at the sky. Shino had never heard or bothered to ask his father about his old genin team, but it did make sense of what happened when he first told his father who his teammates were. Shibi had left right after Shino had told him, but his mother just lightly laughed as she went on with her day and it had bothered Shino all day and night. What he didn’t know that Shibi had gone to the Inuzuka compound and collected his winnings form a very pissed Tsume. Hana had stood there in confusion as she watched her mother curse at the stoic man and threw a bag full of coins at him; she decided that forgetting about it was the best thing to do.

Kiba also found out why his mother was so mad that day she told him about his new team, he had hide away as she stormed around the office. Kiba almost forgot that before she had, had him and her sister that she was once a genin on a team with others; he always saw her as his Tokubetsu Jonin mother. Kiba also couldn’t believe that she was friends with them…..or was it more? “Oh my Kami….” Kiba gasped as he looked over at the two, “they were all on a team together.” Shino and Hinata were just as stunned as he was and the three decided that it was time to follow that once genin team. The three took to the trees, Hinata specifically stayed back and stood in her father’s blind spot, Kiba stood farthest from his mother and covered his own scent along with Akamaru’s since Kuromaru was following his master. Shino had to be extra careful of his father since his father’s own kikaichu would be flying about and would tell Shibi of the presence of his son. They activated the headsets they would usually wear on a mission and kept it on a low frequency.

“They’ll notice us sooner or later,” Kiba said softly and jumped softly through the trees. “We should keep on someone other then our own parent-“

“They would expect that,” Shino said as he walked the forest floor and kept an eye on the Hyuga that could activate his Byakugan at any second if he gets suspicious. “We follow our own and hope that they think we would be easy to find, so they would look for the other.”

“F-Father i-is ac-activating h-his Byakugan,” Hinata said standing still in his blind spot and pulling her chakra to so low that it would look like a small child was standing on the road. Shino and Kiba both stood still and pulled their own chakra down, but only enough to not be the first noticed. They waited for a moment until they were given the ‘clear’ by Hinata that they could continue, “H-He wa-was l-looking more t-to you tw-two m-more then m-me.”

“Hinata,” Kiba said harshly, “Kuromaru is coming your way.” Hinata quickly stopped in her tracks and waited for the dog to come around the corner. “My mother gave a slight flick of the wrist; it means he’s looking for anything that may be suspicious. Don’t henge; he’ll notice right off the bat.” Hinata thanked him and just waited for the dog. What they didn’t know that while once waiting for Kiba, Hana had taught her a trick to clam a dog into a state of peace. Hinata watched as the Kuromaru walked around the corner and with a quick strike Hinata hit the side of his neck and Kuromaru went limp and flopped to the ground with a happy bark. He looked unbelievably calm and Hinata began to pet the dog until she hit a spot to where his own leg began to shake. She giggled lightly and helped the dog up and pointed him back in the direction of the Inuzuka.

“Careful Kiba,” Shino said, “My Father has sent out a few kikaichu your way.” Kiba jumped down and stood his ground, letting his chakra dwindle away and Akamaru hid away in a thickly flowered bush. Kiba stood still as the small bugs flew around him and landed right on his jacket. As long as he didn’t show a strong chakra signature the bugs would go back with nothing. He was of no threat and if he didn’t swat at the bugs, they wouldn’t attack either. Soon the kikaichu retreated and went back to their master without anything to give. Kiba slowly let out a sigh and motioned for Akamaru to follow again.

“S-something s-seems o-of-off,” Hinata said softly. “Th-they s-seem too r-re-relaxed,” she watched as they only made small talk instead of the joking around they were doing earlier. Hinata was good at telling when the emotions, attitude, over even body positioning had been changed by a counter-part and it was very hard to play poker with the young Hyuga, not to mention her amazing poker face; which was just her regular smiling face with a small blush. So when Hinata thought something was up with the target, Kiba and Shino listened. Hinata snuck up closer then she should have and closed her eyes, concentrating on what they were saying.

“Take down the puppy”

“Go for the beetle”

“Capture the bunny”

Hinata gasped, “Ge-Get out- hmph.”

“Hinata- ahh!”

“What’s going on-“ Shino was cut off as a sharp pain hit him in the back of his neck and he fell foreword, his body limp. He knew that kind of strike, it could only come from a certain clan. “Hyuga, Hiashi,” Shino said softly as the shadow of the man loomed over him, “Any harder of a hit and I would be dead at the moment.”

“You aren’t the first spy, or last for that matter, that I must catch and bring back for interrogation,” Hiashi picked up the Aburame by his high collar and brought him over to where his father stood before him with Kiba and Tsume had hold of Hinata, who was being lied on by her large dog, Kuromaru. “You three think that you could spy on us? Pity at what this generation has come too.”

“Oh hush Hiashi,” Tsume smiled at the three, “You guys would have done pretty well, if you hadn’t of messed up so badly.” She shrugged with a smug face, “I mean, I thought I taught you better Kiba?”

“Shut up mom,” he groaned with a blush on his cheeks. “OW,” he yelled as Tsume dug her knuckles into the sides of his head, “quite it!”

“Then learn to talk respectfully to your own mother Kiba!” She glared at him with a smirk as she pulled away, “now would you like to know what you did wrong?”

“P-Please Tsume-san,” Hinata smiled lightly, “A-and if y-you wouldn’t m-mind ge-getting Kuromaru o-off please?” The dog whined softly and nuzzled closer to the blue haired Hyuga and lightly licked her face; Hinata giggled and petted the dogs head.

“Get that thing off my daughter Inuzuka,” Hiashi said roughly glaring at the dog. “Can’t you keep that thing on a leash?”

Tsume glared at Hiashi, “The stick just keeps getting farther up your ass huh?” Hinata gapped at the vulgarity of Tsume, and awed that someone would talk to her own farther like that, not even the Hokage dare talk to Hiashi in that way. “Come on Kuromaru,” she patted her leg and the dog reluctantly got up and went to his master’s side. Hinata slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off and bowed to Tsume. “Now,” she clapped her hands together and looked to Hinata, “I guess since I caught you, I’ll tell you what you did wrong.”

Hinata nodded softly, “A-Alright Tsume-san.”

“You make me feel old Hinata,” she smiled.

“You did have two kids,” Kiba muttered but quickly shut up when his mother sent him a death glare.

“Anyway,” she knelt down and kept eye contact with Hinata. “You were very hard to find Hinata, your steps were soft and not to mention you hide your chakra signature well.” Hinata smiled and blushed at the compliments, “you even found a way to keep my mutt quiet.” Tsume then stood up and smirked, “But you forgot the most important thing about an Inuzuka,” she tapped her nose twice, “we have a great sense of smell, and you happened to touch my dog and left a good sample on it. So I was able to find you easily after that.” She ruffled Hinata's hair, which was weird to Hinata, since no one ever really did that to her, “but other then that you might have gotten one of these others goofballs,” she pointed back at the other four boys. “See Hinata,” Tsume smirked, “they always underestimate the female member, but that is the one that ends up being the assassin.”

“Are you finished,” Shibi asked quietly, still holding Kiba’s collar, “it’s time for your son to be told what they did wrong.”

“Go ahead, since you’re so antsy,” she mocked him not really caring for his feelings.

Shibi fixed his glasses and hid his anger well. “Kiba,” said brunette looked up at the dark haired jonin, “you hid well, and even your mutt was untraceable, but you seem to jump the gun when it comes to coming out of hiding. If you look closely,” Shibi pointed down at Kiba’s jacket, “you’ll see that the few bugs I kept back found you and stuck to you.” Kiba looked down and saw that three kikaichu had stuck to his jacket, “you need to check to see if your enemy is really gone.” Shibi soon took hold of the three kikaichu and set them free. Kiba was freaked out, since he really hated when Shino sent out his own bugs on him, and he thinks he’s become phobic to them touching him; once Shibi let him go, Kiba quickly got away form him and stood by Hinata. “What a scardy-cat,” Shibi smirked behind his high collar, “what kind of shinobi fears bugs?”

“I don’t like those things touching me is all!” Kiba yelled back in his own defense, “It feels weird,” Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at her dog like teammate, since he was acting like a small child. “It’s not funny Hinata, and you know it!”

“S-sorry Ki-Kiba-kun,” she stopped laughing and smiled at him, “I-I didn’t m-mean t-to la-laugh.”

“Anyway,” Hiashi said with his eyes closed, “I believe,” he opened his eyes and looked down at the Aburame in his hands, “I must tell you what you did wrong.” He let go of Shino and folded his hands in front of him, so they were hidden in his sleeves. “You didn’t hide the chakra signature of the kikaichu in your body, they were spotted easily.” Hiashi kept strait to the point and hopped that was enough, but the way that Shibi and Tsume looked at him, they seemed to want more. “My Byakugan can see everything and anything that gives off a chakra signature and you are very good at hiding your own, but you have to give out a signal for your kikaichu to hide their own as well.”

“See,” Tsume smiled, “simple steps to getting better at your stealth skills.”

“Those same mistakes are the same ways I use to find your mother/father.” The three adults blinked –well you couldn’t tell with Shibi- and then looked at each other.

Tsume just smiled, “Are you kidding me Shibi,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “You could barley control those little pest let alone plant them on me.”

“Pardon me Inuzuka,” Hiashi said with a smirk, “your not one to talk at all. That mutt had a mind of its own and you had to find it first before you could even begin to track myself.”

“Lord Hyuga,” Shibi said, “but that Byakugan of yours was not at its strongest when we were genin; and I happen to recall you had a hard time turning it off.” They all just glared at each other as the young genin team kind of gapped at them.

“How come I didn’t know that you were on a team with them since right now?!” Kiba yelled at his mother and waved his hands in the air.

“I-I though y-you said you tr-trained to b-be the he-head an-and didn’t go t-to the ac-academy fa-father,” Hinata asked as she looked up at her father with big watering eyes, that not even the cold hearted Hyuga leader could resist. Shibi and Shino just starred at each other and it seemed like they were having their own little conversation; the others just waited for their reaction.

Shibi suddenly just hung his head, “I’m very sorry Shino, but you never asked.” The others just sweat dropped.

“I lied Hinata,” Hiashi said truthfully, “and it seemed to be no benefit to you to tell you about my once genin team-“

“Oh shut up Hiashi,” Tsume punched his shoulder with a smile, “you loved us. We were the best and you know it.” She smiled softly,” you were even upset when your father told you to step down from, your anbu status so you could take the title.”

“Only slightly Inuzuka,” he defended,” only slightly.”

“You haven’t even changed,” Shibi said suddenly, “you never called us by our first name, even when we all agreed to be friends.”

*enter dramatic gasp*

“What?”

“We were kids once,” Tsume defended herself and the two other adults, “and we were great friends, like you three.” She sighed, “But as you know, we got older and right before we became jonin we all made a pact. We would stay good friends, no matter what. After we found out you three were put on a team, we got back together on our free time and just began to hang out while you guys went out on missions.”

“H-How nice,” Hinata smiled brightly at the three adults; they all starred at her in a slight shock. “I-It’s so nice t-to kn-know th-that ev-even after all th-these years, a-a friendship c-can live on.” Her smile soften and a light blush adorned her cheeks, “I-I hope th-that my teams fr-friendship c-can li-live on like that.” Hinata looked up at Hiashi, “W-would y-you like us t-to le-leave you and y-your fr-friends father?”

Hiashi felt his lips slightly curve upward and put his large hand on her small shoulder, “Why don’t you join us, you may learn a few things while listening to Inuzuka go on about our younger days.”

“I could tell you about the time Hiashi was trying to impress-“ Tsume was caught off when Hiashi slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her. She prayed his hand away and glared at her, “What the hell!?”

Hiashi whipped his hand on his leg, “We agreed to never speak like that again you little bi-“

“Ahhh,” Hinata covered her ears before she could hear her father curse. Hinata was always against foul language and tried to drown it out whenever she could. Hiashi stopped himself and cleared his throat, bringing back his blank mask.

“We agreed to never speak of that Inuzuka,” he re-said with a harsh glare and turned away, “so anyway-“

“When he tried to impress Kushina Uzamaki”

“Aburame!”

Hinata, Kiba and Shino just stood there and were in a silent shock and you could hear Shino’s glasses crack a bit. Until Kiba burst out laughing and saying something that sounded like, ‘they both fell for an Uzamaki,’ and then Hinata went red and began to hit him and said something that sounded like, ‘I’m over it, I’m over it,’ over and over as Kiba continued to laugh. Hiashi was seething and his Byakugan was active and he glared at his two teammates with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Tsume smiled, “Oh and about that one time we caught Shibi and his now wife practically doing it in an alley way.” All you could hear was Shino’s glasses break and then he fell back in shock. No child wants to hear about their parents at a young age and being ‘active’….ever!!! Hinata and Kiba went to his side and tried to wake him, but Kiba couldn’t help but laugh and get a photo of this moment.

Shibi was silent, but a blush could be seen slight past his collar, “OR that one time Tsume got so mad she broke the wall down at a hot spring and practically flashed the Hokage.” Tsume then exploded and pounced on the Aburame, and Kiba just laughed harder at his own mother. The walked was postponed since some of them were sent to the hospital for their injuries and after a few more stories were revealed in anger, some had to see a therapist.

Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka have always been known as the best tracking team and whenever possible, they were placed on a team. This team seemed to be the oddest of any of them, since they were all so different and had very odd quirks. The Hyuga’s were cold, distant, and kept to themselves, but held a deep devotion to the mission and team. The Inuzuka were ill-tempered and had a short fuse, they were also the most impatient of the team, but they held a great loyalty to the team and never left a man behind, or dog. When it came to the Aburame, there was little that could be seen; the family was always silent and tended to not question anything unless needed, but the Aburame were about the most powerful because they contained a small army in them and were the best at a silent ambush. This collection of shinobi had been one of the last to be written down and always suggested when it came to placing the new genin into teams. This team would then also be suggested to be the first to try out to become Anbu Black Ops, since this was the most qualified; they had stealth, the ability to ambush easy, tracking the best, and a higher defense then any other team. It does vary each generation, but, none the less, this team was about the closet then any other team.  
  
Even if they did have their bad days.

“I’ll kill you Shibi, once I break through these bed straps”

“……”

“I know you’re there bug-boy”

“Dear Kami Inuzuka, stop yelling”

“Come and make me Hiashi, you stupid stuck up bastard”

“Don’t even start-“

“What are you going to do, glare at me?!”

“Shut up, both of you.”

Hinata sighed as she closed the door, “They’re s-still arguing.”

“Good,” Kiba smirked and began to walk away with Akamaru at his side and his hands behind his head, “keep them out of our hair for a while,” he smiled back at them, “lets go get something to eat.”

“I’m in,” Shino said, “anything to get away from those three.”

“I-It’s not s-so bad,” Hinata smiled, “w-we won’t b-be like th-that.” She took both there hands and pulled them to the little tea shop they always went to, “b-but w-we will be good f-friends.”

“No matter what Hinata-chan,” Kiba smiled. Shino just nodded softly, but you could see his slight smile form under his collar.

 

“Are you really over Naruto?”

“Sh-shut up Kiba-kun!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long, but school has been weighing me down like a load of rock. Leave me a nice review ^_^ Ja ne


	3. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this wasn’t a request but something triggered me to write this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Tiny bit of Sasuhina if ya squint

 It was a wreck, the village had been on the brink of destruction and everyone was either trying to help rebuild the village, in the hospital recovering, or out in the field trying to stop the notorious Uchiha Traitor from killing Naruto Uzamaki. The teams had been dispatched around the surrounding area where Naruto was being held and healed for his wounds from his earlier fight with the Uchiha; and at the top of the Hokage Mountain Hinata stood with her Byakugan active and her headband actually around her head.

Ever since her near death experience with Pein, Hinata had changed a lot, but yet it was kept hidden away from the others around her. She had been seen in the forest training so hard that she would come home bruised and unable to move for a while. Hinata was able to control her Byakugan to it’s fullest and had about the farthest seeing distance then anyone in the clan, ten kilometers all the way around and could see the finest details. But instead of bragging about it, she kept her talents on the down low; not even her team knew of her great achievements. Hinata was also discovered that she didn’t only get her looks and soft nature from her mother, but also that she inherited a large amount of chakra. With the help of Neji, she was able to control all that chakra and was able to learn a few more tricks.

Hinata just watched the surrounding area and when she saw the sudden spike of chakra in the distance, she alerted the others. She lightly touched her head piece, “I’ve spotted someone in the distance, proceed with caution.” She turned it off and kept her eye on the figure and only became alarmed when she saw people being struck down; with no mercy. She panicked and turned on her head piece again, “I repeat do not approach the figure! I repeat, get out of there or brace your self for the Uchiha!” Hinata jumped down and began to take off towards the figure, and surprisingly, there was a glare on her face.

**\- (Line Break) –**

Sasuke scoffed as he easily tore through the ‘so-called’ great army of Konoha. He had wished that at least one of them had been able to dodge his blade once, just so he could have a fight. He had tossed his Akatsuki garb away and wore his normal clothing that he wore along with his ‘team’; which he had left behind long ago. He kept cutting through the people, to get to the last and only person that stood in his way of him getting his revenge.

Sasuke knew that once Naruto was out of the way, he could avenge his fallen family and wrongly accused brother. It had come down to him, the last surviving Uchiha to show the world that they were wrong to even try and take out the Uchiha clan. A glare came to his face as the images came back to him and he began to pass people so he could get to Naruto even faster. Everything was going perfect until he saw someone jump down before him; he instantly jumped back and before him stood another Konoha shinobi. He only glared as the female stood strait and bent down into a Hyuga style fighting style.

‘Hyuga,’ he seethed as she just stood there with what looked like a determined look on her face. Sasuke hated the clan; he couldn’t believe that they had been the powerful clan of Konoha and leaving the Uchiha clan to be hidden in their large shadow. It had been rumored that the Uchiha’s Sharigan had been made from the Hyuga’s Byakugan, but it was only rumored. He had read the reports, and if the Hyuga’s weren’t such deceiving cowards, their clan would have been whipped out along with the Uchiha.

Sasuke just glared harder as her white orbs starred into his black ones, but it seemed to come back to him. The blue hair, pale skin, and pupil-less lavender tinted eyes began to look more and more familiar. And then it hit him; he was face to face with Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. She was the heir to the clan. Something Sasuke should have been entitled to. He felt his Sharigan spin as anger and hate filled his body as he starred at her; Sasuke should have been the heir to his clan, he should have a family that honored him and was still alive.

But no. Hinata Hyuga had all that he should have; he was stronger then her, smarter, better, but yet everything was taken from him. She still had a family and was going to be the heiress to the Hyuga clan and she didn’t even have to work as hard as he had too. Sasuke held out his katana and could only smirk when she flinched back a bit. He was glad that she was the last person that he had to kill to get to his final goal, but then pitied the fact that he wouldn’t be able to make her suffer like he had. Sasuke slightly hoped that Sakura would have been the one out here, just so she could see for the final time that he would never be the same or ever feel for her like she felt for him.

  
Hinata had seen the hate in his eyes, but yet she couldn’t work up the nerve to glare back with the same kind of deep loathing. She saw that she was the last one person that stood in his way when it came to getting Naruto, but she couldn’t think of a way to lead him away. If she ran, he’d only forget about her and go strait for Naruto, but maybe provoking the egotistically and prideful Uchiha could buy her some precious time. Hinata thought as quick as she could, but any longer and he would slice through her faster then she could blink. A sudden thought hit her when she remember she had grabbed something in her room before leaving and slide her hand into her back pouch and pulled out something and held it out as it was hidden in her fist. Sasuke gave a small recognition that he indeed saw what was in her hands, but was taken back when she revealed the object.

It was Itachi’s infamous necklace.

“Where,” he said through clenched teeth and glared at her, “Did. You. Get. That?”

Hinata swallowed lightly and then took off without any hesitation. The minute she took off the Uchiha was on her tail; Hinata activated her Byakugan again and went strait for a large hole that was made in the ground. She saw that he was catching up to her fast, so she added more chakra to her feet and took off at a faster speed, but only enough to stay out of reach. Hinata liked the idea of teasing the Uchiha, she even turned around while still jumping and jingled the necklace a bit before turning back around and going at a faster pace. Hinata finally jumped down and ran for the massive hole and jumped down into it and turned around fast enough to stop the katana coming down at her with a kunai.

The two jumped back and just starred at one another. Hinata put the necklace back into her pouch and turned on her head piece, “I’ve confronted the Uchiha; stay back.”

“You think you can fight me your self,” Sasuke asked with mock, “you’re nothing but the sniveling spoiled brat of the Hyuga clan.” Hinata didn’t react like he wanted, she should have glared at him or tried to defend herself; but if she said nothing it meant that she agreed with what he had said. He gripped the katana tighter, “I see you lost stutter-“

“Before you continue,” she said and pulled the necklace back out again, “this is what you wanted right?” Hinata threw it in the air and caught it in a teasing matter, “Why?”

“It rightfully belongs to me-” Sasuke started but she had cut him off.

“But you killed him,” it was almost like she was asking him a question, “and now you want it back;” she said that more like a statement. Hinata didn’t know why she was doing this to him, she should feel bad for him, she should want to help him like everyone else wanted to, and she should have just given him the necklace. But it seemed that, that Hinata was no longer with them at the moment. Hinata did know why she felt a sudden deep pit of hate in her gut and it seemed wrong of her. Hinata put the necklace back in her pouch, “Sorry for wasting your breath, but I just wanted to know but,” she looked back at him, “that can wait.”

“Just give me that necklace and I will spare your life for now,” he said menacingly and held out his hand. “Do not think you can play me Hyuga, it will not end well for you.”

“And what could you do to me,” she asked softly staring strait at him.

“You’ll suffer like I had to,” he smirked evilly, “like you should have.” He was suddenly filled with pure rage when she looked at him with a confused face, and he balled his fists so tight that his nails dug into his palms and drew blood. “You should be suffering, Hinata Hyuga!” He glared at her with his Mangekyo Sharigan, “Why did you get to live such a life that I had rightfully worked for and deserved? You were given a family and an easy life, while I was left with nothing!” He charged at her with full intent to kill just as the other shinobi came to the source of the strong chakra presence.

“Hinata!” Kiba yelled loudly as Shino held him back from jumping. All of the chunin stood there, even Naruto had jumped out of bed to come face the Uchiha. “Run Hinata,” Kiba yelled again, but she just stood there. As Sasuke got closer Hinata just pulled back her hand and with one slight motion she stopped the katana from coming down on her; holding the blade in her bare hand.

Her eyes were darkened and she looked up and the two were eye to eye, kekki genki to kekki genki. Hinata just held the blade there and spoke in a soft voice, “You really think I had that? Me? The weak sniveling Hyuga? Well I’m sorry Uchiha-san, but you seem to be mistaken-” she was cut off when the katana came down and cut her jacket as she jumped back to get away.

Sasuke sneered, “Don’t tell me that bull crap. I know you’re the heiress and it is unfair that you have everything that I should-“

“And how do you know that Uchiha-san!?” Hinata yelled and surprised all the shinobi above, “How would you know anything about me?! You were the cold, distant, prodigy and I was the weak, quiet, failure! Don’t even pretend that you have any idea of how I was raised.” Hinata’s Byakugan raged that Neji stood up there in shock of all the chakra that was building up inside of her. “What’s unfair Uchiha-san? That I have a family that would throw me to the wolves if they had chance, or the fact that I was the heir to the clan?” Hinata pulled off her head band and threw it to the ground and held up her bangs to show to him, to everyone, the brand on her forehead. “The Heir to the Hyuga clan is Hanabi Hyuga, the pride and joy of Hiashi Hyuga.

“You want to know what I find unfair Uchiha-san,” she let go of her hair and balled her fist tight, “that you still get to be selfish. After everything you’ve done to your own village, friends, team, and brother, it still seems to be about you!” Hinata's fists were engulfed with chakra and the veins in her eyes were bulging, “You had everything in Konoha, everyone here loved you and treated you like family and looked out for you. You were the pride of this village; everyone believed that you would revive the Uchiha name, but no! You never could be happy for what you had and still have! You’re the reason our village is like this, but yet Naruto-kun and everyone still want to bring you back. I confessed to that….baka that I loved him, but yet it was still about you!” Naruto was taken back by that, but then frowned because it was all true, even Sakura was upset since she had been so worried about Sasuke, she got Naruto to focus on getting him back for her. “My family hated me, the only reason I enrolled in the academy was because they didn’t want to teach the failure anymore. The only reason I’m here right now because I’m not worth protecting from the Uchiha traitor!”

Hinata felt it all boil over and with a sudden and quick step she had punched the Uchiha and had thrown him back. Sasuke flew in the air and then flipped so he landed on his feet and glared at her, until he coughed up blood. Hinata once again charged at him, but he was ready this time and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hinata hit the side of the hole, making a large creator and then fell to the ground. She slowly stood back up and saw that Shikamaru was about to jump down to her aid. “I meant it when I said stay back!” Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and watched as she wobbled to keep balance and she looked back up at Sasuke; “I’m done doing this for you Naruto-san!” She held out her arm and they gasped when she was holding Sasuke’s katana, “I don’t care that he’s your friend, I don’t care if you love him Sakura-san!” Hinata snapped the katana in half, “I’m going to end you right here and right now Uchiha-san! If it is the last thing that I do!”

“I will enjoy this Hyuga,” he smirked as his Sharigan spun, “I hope you’ve enjoyed your pitiful life” Hinata came at him and with the well-known Hyuga style she kept trying and trying to hit him, but it was futile and he easily dodged it all. Until Hinata got right in his face and whispered lightly.

“I wish you weren’t such a fool,” she jumped away from his strike and kept talking to him. “It hurt me too you know. You weren’t the only affected by the massacre,” She glared at him, “I suffered like you do Uchiha-san, but instead it wasn’t one night, it was every day of my life.” That one caught Sasuke off guard enough that she kicked his side and knocked him to the ground. Hinata jumped back as Sasuke got to his feet and made the signature hand signs of a fireball jutsu. But Hinata began hers and a mouthful of fire came into contact with a wave of water. Steam filled the hole and the Uchiha was left blinded as Hinata got the better of him a few times. As it cleared, the Konoha shinobi were in fear as Sasuke held a shattered piece of his katana and it was strait into Hinata's abdomen. She coughed up blood and looked back at him, “D-don’t th-think yo-you won U-U-Uchiha-“

“I thought you got ride of that annoying stutter,” he said with a voice void of emotion as he pushed the katana piece further into Hinata who grunted in deep pain and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. “You were better then I expected Hyuga, but now,” he smirked, “I see why you aren’t the heir-“

“Itachi-san would have been nicer to me,” Hinata said between coughs. “Like a true fighter, he wouldn’t stand over his fallen enemy and gloat like some egotistically pig.” She glared at him, “And I’m not even dead yet Uchiha-san,” she grabbed his collar by surprise and took hold off a kunai and shoved it into his own abdomen. He glared at her and out his hands around her throat, but she still spoke. “Uchiha-san, you don’t even get it. Itachi-san left you to live only to kill him, not to kill us all. *cough, cough* I-Itachi-san believed in you not to follow his footsteps….a-and now,” she shoved it in further as he took one hand off her neck and dug the katana piece in further as well. “*cough*” More blood came out of her mouth, “and n-now you will die along with me,” she smiled at him, “s-so I guess we both win-“

“I won’t die until the Uzamaki is dead-“

“And then what? You’ll destroy the village, and then run off to live your days alone and forever on the run. You can’t rebuild a clan now, it’s too late,” her eyes began to droop; “This is when the Uchiha clan finally dies off, leaving nothing but you as their last memory. The Uchiha Traitor. He destroyed our village and left us to be taken over by other nations. Those damn Uchiha’s, not only did they die, but they had to take us with,“ she seethed out every word as she and Sasuke drove the metal deeper into the other, but Hinata didn’t falter. She took tight hold of the kunai in her hand and pulled it out and held it close to his head, “I….I never got to say something to you.” She pushed foreword until she straddled his waist; she hit one of his arms, forcing him to let go of the katana piece and she pulled it out of her own abdomen, “Uchiha-san, y-you’re th-the reason I…I am the w-way I a-am.” Hinata began to breath heavily and Sasuke just starred into her slightly lidded eyes, “Y-you a-are the r-reason I train, y-you’re th-the last thing standing i-in my way.” She dropped her kunai and clutched her bleeding middle, “t-to prove my self, and everyone, that I’m not a failure.”

Sasuke watched as she looked him in the eyes, and was taken back that of all times, she began to cry; but then she smiled at him. He could have easily pushed her off and gone after Naruto, but the more he listened to her, the more he began to…feel something. Sasuke always assumed that he had the worst childhood, and no one could claim other wise, until right now. He thought back to what Hinata had said: her title had been taken away from her, she is publicly ridiculed by her own family, and she had no say in whatever happened to her. She chose to come and take him on, knowing that he could and would kill her once he got the chance to. Sasuke then realized that she was still smiling, at the brink of death she was smiling at him.

“Th-thank you Uchiha-san,” she sobbed softly, “I-I didn’t run a-away or waited to be saved a-and y-you gave m-me the ch-chance to prove my-my self.” Hinata slowly began to lean to one side and was about to black out, but she put her index and middle finger on his forehead, “I-I’m sorry Uchiha-s-san,” his eyes went wide but then a small bolt of chakra went through her fingers into his head and he passed out, “b-but y-you c-can’t d-destroy m-my home.” Hinata then slowly stood up and after a few steps she fell to the ground, out cold.

“She….she….” Sakura gapped as the group just stood there in shock, “got him.”

“A-are they,” Ino asked softly not knowing if she should finish her question. Shikamaru wasted no more time and jumped down and ran over to Hinata's side and quickly checked for a pulse, then to Sasuke’s side. He turned back and motioned them all to come down. They all jumped down and as the others went to Sasuke’s side, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru went strait to Hinata.

“Get her to the hospital,” Shino said looking at Kiba, “we have a chance.” Kiba nodded and picked her up and took off to the nearest hospital. Shino went over to the others and saw that Sai and Choji were lifting up Sasuke and the two jumped off. “What happens now?”

“I could guess that Tsunade will heal the two and then question the Uchiha and put him on trail,” Shikamaru said but rubbed the back of his head, “but we have a bigger problem.” They looked at him, “Sasuke and Hinata seem to have a grudge against the other and there are only so many rooms in the hospital.”

“They’ll have to share a room,” Naruto asked, “but…they’ll kill the other!”

“Then we’ll stay stationed in the rooms,” he said turning towards were the others took Sasuke and Hinata. “They can’t kill each other if we’re in there.”

**\- (Line Break) –**

Hinata lied on her bed as she starred into the bright fluoresce lights that emitted a soft buzzing sound that distracted her from the sound of her monitors that had been hooked up to her body. She glanced over to the Uchiha that was strapped down to his bed and was being guarded by Team 7, but yet she still was out of it and went back to see what had happened to the ceiling when she wasn’t looking. The hospital had been so busy and was just cluttered with the injured and sick, the head doctor had to put the two of them in the same room and wasn’t told of their little scuffle until Shikamaru had came in and set guards of shinobi around the hospital to insure neither clan child would get out. Hinata did not understand, but it seemed that her own peers had deemed her a threat and lethal to be left alone; what she didn’t know was that Neji had made the decision to recommend Hinata as an anbu, but that was a whole other story.

Naruto looked over to Hinata as she starred at the ceiling, almost lost in her own little world, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over his body. He had ignored one of his friends to the point she wanted to prove them all wrong and nearly put her life on the line just to show them all she wasn’t a failure. He smiled softly, “Uh…Hinata?” She looked over at him with the same dull unemotional face that had been there since she had woken up. Kiba and Shino even looked at him, only making the blonde shinobi more nervous. “I…I wanted to say I’m sorry for ignoring you,” he looked down at his feet, “I’ve been a little preoccupied and I shouldn’t have brushed you off like that-“

“It’s alright Naruto-san,” Hinata said cutting him off with a no emotion. “What I said,” she looked at him with her dull eyes, “was out of line. I know that you are to busy and was worried about your friends.” Hinata laid her head back down, “I hope that you can forgive me for my outburst.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Naruto answered softly, but she had already fallen back asleep.

“When is the Uchiha going to wake up,” Kiba asked glaring at the dark haired male, “Because I’m going to beat him back to sleep-“

“Just leave him alone Kiba,” Sakura glared at him, “Sasuke has been through enough and when he does wake up he’ll be questioned and put on trial. We don’t have to put more stress on him.” Sakura may be the only person who still felt the same that way about the Uchiha since when she was a young genin to now. She glanced down at the sleeping man and moved his hair out of his face, only to have his eyes snap open and look at her with dark onyx eyes. Sakura had flinched back but then just gave him a soft smile, “Glad to see that you’re up.”

He was very silent and looked around the room he was in. He had assumed the Hyuga had killed him and he would be dead, but the sound of the hospital filled his ears and he wished he had died instead. He glanced back up to the pink haired chunin and spoke. “Why am I in a hospital?”

“Cause Hinata nearly blew your brains out of your head,” Kiba said glaring at the black haired traitor. “You’re glad that you have your own guards or you’d be in the morgue right now you dirty piece of-“

“Enough,” Shino said not looking up at Kiba. “You need to calm down or leave. I’ll get someone else to help.” That’s when Sasuke noticed that the Hyuga was in the same room as he was. He lifted his head a bit to see that Hinata’s bed was in the upright position and she was starring out the window. Her hands hand been bandaged up and he could see that so was her middle section. What took him by surprise was that even the Hyuga had been strapped to her bed and she was almost being guarded by her own teammates. He found it hard to believe that the women before him had nearly killed him but did leave him in the hospital with injuries that could indeed slow him down. She looked to fragile and innocent to be the one to take him down and she had even swiped his katana and broke it. Sasuke did hate the Hyuga clan, but he held a lot of respect for the women before him.

“Don’t get any ideas teme,” Naruto glared at the black haired traitor, “I won’t let you hurt anyone anymore.” Sasuke just looked at his blonde haired enemy and didn’t feel anything, so it met that he didn’t feel any hate either like he did before. The Uchiha just lied his head back down and began to get lost in his thoughts that flooded his mind. Naruto just sat back in his chair and sighed loudly, “This isn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“Keep patient Dickless,” Sai said with a smile as he kept sketching in his book, “the traitor and bunny will wake up soon-“

“Really,” Sakura glared at him angrily, “Ino is beautiful, Hinata is bunny, and I get ugly?!”

“I-It’s alright Sakura-san,” Hinata said with a soft smile as she looked out the window and then back at her, finally feeling some kind of emotion, “not many people can see y-your true be-beauty.” Sakura smiled softly as Hinata tried to move forward and then saw she was strapped down to her bed. “Wh-what the…” Hinata looked over at Kiba and Shino, “w-why am I being h-held down?” Shino and Kiba looked to one another and then looked back at team seven. She looked up and saw that the Uchiha was up and that he really was across from her. She had been so out of it, she didn’t put it past at her that she had once been staring right at him and not even knowing it was him. She let out a glare and once again tried to pull out of her straps but then Shino had pushed her back against the bed. Hinata did not know why she let him push her back, but she didn’t know why she had such a strong feeling of hate towards the Uchiha. It wasn’t like her to be angry at anybody really. There was something about him that made her mad; he was strong and loved while she was weak and rejected by her own family. He may have lost his but it’s not like Hinata could know what it was like, you can’t lose something that you never had. Hinata looked over at Shino, “H-How long had he been in this room?”

“The whole time,” he spoke in a soft yet strong voice, “we were sent here to make sure that your little battle did not continue in the hospital.” He fixed his glasses, “that is another reason why you both had been strapped down.” Hinata gave her straps another tug, and concluded that Tsuande must have put these on herself since they were tight and even when shooting chakra in it did not break them. Thinking back to her chakra and that she was in the hospital she looked into the window to see that her head band was still vacant from her head. Shino spoke up again after seeing her face, “We retrieved your headband, but it was not in the best of shape.”

“Th-thank you Shino-kun,” Hinata said softly but kept her eyes on the Uchiha that was so close to her, but yet too far away to touch. “I-Is everyone e-else okay?” she asked with a soft voice glancing around at everybody in the room. She wanted to activate her Byakugan, but she was getting low on chakra. Hinata saw that Kiba had nodded and she couldn’t sense anyone else in the hospital with a familiar chakra signature.

“Why didn’t you kill me,” the silence was broken as Sasuke spoke in a low voice, still lying down and staring at the ceiling.

“I….I thought I did,” she said truthfully and stunned almost everyone in the room. “I thought I had, but I was hoping that I didn’t because I knew I would make a lot of people upset.” She looked out the window and then glanced back at him. “Why am I still alive? I could have been easily killed.”

“Don’t remind me,” he said with a smirk, “but you’re as stubborn as any Hyuga I know and refused to die.” He lifted his up and looked at her, “You never answered my question Hyuga,” he felt his glare come back when she looked him in the eye. Just seeing those cold silver eyes brought a chill to his spin and just wanted to slice them up, “where……” he regained his composure, “where did you get that necklace?”

“I didn’t steal it off your dead brother, if that is what you are thinking,” Hinata said calmly looking down at her lap. “I actually got it from him when we were young.” A ghost of a smile came to her lips, “you’ve forgotten that I came to the Uchiha compound every day and I happened upon Itachi-san after getting back from a mission. He said that he had lost his old one and that Mikoto had gotten him a new one to where; but he found it in the Hokage’s office. He then handed the one I showed you,” she looked back up at him with a small smile. “I never told you cause,” she gave a small blush; “I thought you would have taken it away from me.”

Sasuke gave a smirk and lied back down, “You know…..I probably would have.” Hinata couldn’t help but give a small smile but stayed looking down at her lap. “But this little battle between us is not over Hyuga,” he looked back at her with a smirk.

Hinata felt the smirk tug at her lips and she looked up at him, “I agree Uchiha-san, for it seems that a winner had not been decided yet.”

“NO more battles to the death though,” Naruto said with a smile, “Or I’ll bring you both back to the hospital.” The two gave a nod and then looked back at each other.

I don’t plan on letting you win Uchiha/Hyuga.                 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed and have a Happy Holiday ^_^


	4. TryOut: Savages and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve been getting this idea in my head about a story I wanted to write, but maybe I’ll just do a one shot to get the ideas flowing and see where it goes from there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couples: Sasuhina and Gaahina

 

The sun rose over the horizon and lit the world in a dark light. The small town by the water’s edge was the first to be illuminated with the light, and yet there were some people that were already up and going on with business. This town was new the land, and was made of the trees that had once stood, with stones that had sat on the water’s floors and on the beaches, and with the earth they stood upon. A boat made its way to the town with supplies and a new group of people to settle and explore the new land. Other merchants readied there supplies to send back to the mother land while some men took their positions to help the boat dock. As the town woke to the new sounds of another day, they also keep an eye out on their boarders for anything that may be a threat to the new town and its people. The boat was quick to dock and goods were carried down while the captain rode down on his horse, with a few nobles following behind. Even early in the morning, the heat began to rise and the town people were quick to try and find ways to beat the heat of the rising sun.

Unknown to the town, two pairs of eyes kept watch of what was going on. They stood atop a cliff and in a tree that had reached close to the cliff’s edge. They were barley clothed, there top half was left bare other than the paint that decorated one male’s pectoral and shorts with moccasins to match. They both had a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on their backs, but around their hips were belts that held the most advance thing on them; it was the smaller version of the katana, a shōtō that was kept on their belt. It was a man’s greatest toll and weapon they could have, and was passed down the generations. The male in the tree, with long brown hair and pale moon colored eyes had to shōtōs, showing that he was of a higher status then the spiky haired male. This other male had two red triangles, one on each cheek, and the shōtō he had looked almost brand new. The long haired male gave the other a light nod and held up his hand with four fingers up. The other male nodded and cupped both hands around his mouth and howled like a wolf.

Far off away from the two, another pair of males stood atop a cliff, but they over looked two large tribes; two tribes that had made an alliance with one another when the town began to form. The shorter male, with dark hair that spiked up in the back and some of his dark hair came down each side of his face, cupped his hands around his mouth and made whistles down to the tribes bellow. This male had two shōtōs and looked to the other male, who was taller and looked just like him except his hair was longer and pulled back into a low ponytail and he had a full katana on his back. Their onyx eyes locked for a second and then they climbed down to the tribe below that was awaiting the orders of their chiefs. The other males that had been down by the town had ran back from their positions and made it chest in time for their chief to speak.

The Hyuga and Uchiha tribe had been around since the earth began, or as the tales go, and had never been on good terms. Fugaku and Hiashi could never see eye to eye, but once this town had begun to grow, and the new people that came with it, they knew that divided they would fall. A treaty of peace between them had been made to benefit their people, but they still had their boundaries. Hiashi gathered the council to discuss what they would do about the new ship that had come, the tribe awaited for the word. But until then they would work like nothing was wrong. The Hyuga and Uchiha tribe may have been the two biggest and the toughest, but they did show concern for others, though it was a rare site. Like at the moment, the two young women that picked from the harvest did not look very much alike. One with long midnight blue hair, pale skin, and big lavender tinted eyes; the other was a bit taller and had long wavy brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and brown eyes to match. The taller one, who was also a year older, was adopted into the kinship, thanks to the help of the chief’s wife and daughter.

As both men walked onto the land, the one with red triangles on their face was another that was adopted into the kinship; he had the blue haired daughter of the chief to thank for that. The Hyuga Tribe was known for their praise to the all-seeing bird, the phoenix. The Uchiha were known more for the dragon since they were much fiercer when it came into battle. But the Uchiha’s did have souls and also adopted to males into the kinship but only since, out of their tribe, they were the only children to survive and Fugaku thought that to be reason from the gods to take them in. The adopted children were thankful to their tribe and show nothing but loyalty to their chiefs, even if they were the reason to why they had no family of their own. Fugaku had taken Shikamaru from a deer tribe and Shino from a tribe that used insects to their advantage; Hinata was weary to befriend the two, but they were like the other Uchiha’s: quiet.  

“Neji,” the blue haired girl put down her basket and ran over to the male with a smile. She was petite and a bit shorter than normal, but the whole clan loved her presence and calm aura. She wore a sleeveless hand-made shirt that stopped under her bottom with slits on the side; under she wore shorts and a belt was placed on her hips. She was the daughter of the chief, the eldest to be exact, but she acted like no royal. She even refused to wear any sort of shoes most of the time unless it was getting to the colder seasons. Neji, her cousin, smiled lightly and opened his arms to her. His long brown hair blew lightly in the wind as he patted his younger cousin’s head, “what is happening? Are there more of them?”

“Calm down Hinata,” he said lightly and pulled away from her, “you have no need to panic and just keep to your work.”

“We have a right to know Neji,” the other brown haired girl smirked from her spot. She wore a strip a cloth that covered her breast and tied around her neck and then a pair of shorts with high boots. Strapped to her back was a long spear, which was odd for a female to carry around, but she had come from a tribe that was dominated by female warriors and Hiashi allowed her to carry the weapon. “So is there more of them?”

“You bet TenTen,” the spikey haired brunette smiled big to show off sharp canines. “Another boat has come with more supplies and people. These people are planning something and Neji and I are going to figure it out. Right Neji?” He looked to the other with a big smile, but he then frowned when he was ignored, “Neji!? Come on! We cannot let those Uchiha boys beat Hyuga men.”

“Silence Kiba,” Neji said lightly and he was staring into the forest with his sharps eyes. “Those demons have brought new creatures onto the land and I think I can spot another…”

“Maybe it is another stallion,” Hinata smiled lightly and picked up a lone apple that must have fallen off its original basket. Hinata always had a way with animals and she lightly approached the edge of the forest. She made light animal noises and soon enough a large horse, a color that was almost golden with black around the hooves, muzzle, and ears. TenTen smiled lightly as Neji only gave a smirk. “He must have been separated from his herd,” she said sadly as the great stallion ate the apple as Hinata petted his muzzle. It nudged her for more, but Hinata only giggled, “I can’t give you all our apples,” he gave a harsh huff and shifted on his feet.

“We can make him one of our horses,” Kiba said, “he seems to like you enough.”

“You cannot tame a stallion,” Hinata said to Kiba, “and do not even try Kiba, you will end up getting trampled over.” Hinata gave the animal a light kiss, “We better go ask father what is going to happen now.” Neji nodded and the three followed after him, along with the stallion.

Hiashi was sitting in the council area with a long pipe in his hands; the medicine man and woman of the tribe were both sitting by the fire and throwing in their herbs. Low chants came from the others. Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba slowly snuck in but the horse was still trying to get something out of Hinata and she tried to shoo him off. Hiashi opened his eyes and glanced up at the site; he let a small smile crack as he watched his daughter try to push the horse out to much not success. Even Fugaku, who had come to join in on the meeting, sitting by Hiashi smiled a bit at the site. Both his boys and the other two adopted males of the group took really no interest it in; they had only come to hear word of what the tribes would do next. He lightly pulled the pipe out of his mouth, “Hinata,” she stiffened at the sound of her name, and looked back at her father. The council members glanced over at her but then went back to their chants but at a much softer tone. “Take the stallion into the fields and he will find his way back home,” she nodded and exited the large hut.

“I do not think it very safe for you to send your daughter out alone,” Fugaku said lightly looking over at the white eyed male beside him. “She is not one to keep out of trouble.”

“Hinata may not be a fighter,” Hiashi sent a glare over to the Uchiha chief, “but she has been blessed with the great mind of a phoenix and the spirit of her mother will guide her.” Hiashi placed the pipe back in his mouth, “Do not concern yourself with my children.” Fugaku gave a light nod and the meeting was again focused on learning more about this new ship and the demons that were brought with it.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata gave a light huff as she walked through the forest to the empty fields that is where all the horses where usually seen. The stallion behind her kept nudging her to go faster and it was beginning to upset Hinata greatly; if he wanted to go faster he could just go on a head. She sighed as he nudged her once more and whinnied lightly, “I’m not running with you; you’d obviously win-” she was cut off as he nudged her again. “Fine,” Hinata said throwing her hands in the air. Hinata took off running on the path and sure enough the horse was gaining speed, but seemed to stay by her side. She laughed lightly and looked over to the stallion that was almost trotting beside her but then Hinata was shoved into the bushed by the animal, “Hey,” she yelled and got to her feet, but the horse gave a frightened whinny that made Hinata flinch back. The horse motioned down the trail and Hinata went wide eyed at the sounds of horse steps, but these were more uniformed and footsteps followed beside the horse steps. Hinata climbed into the tree and hid in the foliage as her heart thudded against her ribs. She gave a pray to the gods to keep her hidden.

The stallion shifted on its hooves and looked to the newest group with fierce eyes. But Hinata was fascinated by the demons her people spoke about. This was the first time she had seen one up close and they were….breath taking. There was a woman, who sat on a horses back, but she had a modified seat that made it easy for her –or that is what she guessed- and she wore so many skins of some crazy colored animals. Her clothing was different shades of purple, almost like the color of the plums that grew around these parts, and her hair was pulled up and decorated with shiny stones. Hinata almost found the being to be godly but she knew better than that; the demons of across the sea were known to be fooling with their fire weapons and decretive skins. Hinata then looked to the two men that walked at her sides, one older and taller than the other. One had brown hair, almost like that of Kiba’s but not as spiked up. He was in the same odd clothing that the woman wore but he wore boots that looked like the ones her people used to hunt in, but they were made of what a snake’s skin looks like. Hinata saw the fire weapon on his belt and then another longer one in his hands; she shivered at the thought of it. The other male though, looked to be the scariest of all. He had hair that looked to have colored in blood, and eyes that looked like the endless ocean water. His clothes looked to be more for battle, and an odd looking sword hung on his belt. It was no shōtō or katana, but it still looked fierce; he also carried a fire weapon but only one that was in his hands. This man looked have a few other daggers on his belt, but the whole thing looked to be made of metal.

“Temari,” the blood haired man spoke in a deep and almost velvet like voice. Hinata had heard stories that this is how a demon did talk, to lure the sinful to the underworld as to punish them for the rest of their nights. The group stopped and looked to the horse that stood before their path, “shall we take it back to the town?” This ‘Temari’ woman looked to the horse and gave a nod; Hinata nearly cried out but that would give away her position and she covered her hand with her mouth as the blood haired man pulled out a rope and eased its way over to the stallion. She didn’t have to understand them to know that he was going to do harm to the horse. Hinata pushed herself back against the tree and closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see the stallion become captured. The stallion on the other hand gave a loud whinny and looked to be fighting back the blood haired man. He was not quick to give up and tried to throw the rope around his neck, but the stallion easily avoided it and startled the other horse that the ‘Temari’ was riding. “Damn it!” The man yelled as the stallion ran past them and into the forest; Hinata nearly gave a cry in happiness but she remember that the demons were still there. “I’ll find that horse again.”

“Let it go,” Temari spoke lightly with the air of power that Hinata’s father spoke with, “we have a tribe to meet.”

“You don’t need me there,” the blood haired man said while looking in the direction the horse took off in, “Kankuro is capable enough of leading you there and back; just don’t try to kill any of the savages,” Hinata watched as the group parted, with Temari and Kankuro going off toward her tribe and the other man went off after the horse. Hinata put her hands together and racked her brain for the call that she needed. When it came to her, Hinata used her hands to whistle back to the tribe that someone was coming; after a minute she got a whistle back that confirmed the message was received. Hinata then looked back to the direction the man went; she jumped down and followed after him with light footsteps. Hinata didn’t know why she had to see the man once more, but this was something she was not going to miss out on. Neji, Kiba, and TenTen were strong enough to take care of themselves but Hinata was always babied by the others; she hated every second of it and wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. She scaled down the waterfalls sides as the male had stopped for water; Hinata kept low to the ground and hid herself in the tall grasses around the waterfalls edge. Hinata looked at the man, he had seemed to lose the stallion’s path, but he still looked tense and on the move. She pressed up against the wall of stone and looked up to see that the sun was about to be hidden by the clouds, she could use the chance to climb up and get a better look at him. Hinata climbed up the side of the waterfall wall and slid behind the waterfall. As the water fell Hinata watched the male as he drank the clear water and cooled his face. Hinata could tell that the hot weather was getting to him, and the way he was dressed must have made him very uncomfortable.

 _‘What an odd demon,’_ Hinata thought as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion. All the other tales that she heard from the elders and her own parents said that demons had horns and ate animals. This demon on the other hand…almost acted just like her. She was unsure about these demons….or were they people? They looked like her, talked in a language that didn’t sound demonic, and they acted…normal enough. Hinata put her hand through the easy running water as to get a better view of the male but as she looked to him, the blood haired male was pointing the fire weapon in her direction. Hinata jumped back as the sound of thunder rang through the forest and she was spooked. Hinata’s eyes shifted to her left and gapped at the site of a little hole that had been made by the fire weapon that had the sound of thunder. She watched as his figure still held the gun at her direction and Hinata just stood stock still in fear that he would use it again.

“Come out Savage,” he spoke darkly and began to jump from stone to stone to get across the river, “come out and I may let you go.” Hinata was conflicted; he was yelling things at her and she was sure that he’d use the weapon again but if she ran, he’d do the very thing if she stays hidden. Hinata took a deep breath and readied a plea for her life as she slowly came out from behind the waterfall’s water. Hinata kept her eyes on the man as she came into his line of site, and slowly stepped down to the bank of the river.

He just starred at her as he slowly lowered his weapon. The woman before him looked just about his age, maybe a year or so younger, but she walked with so much grace. It was like climbing was walking on the paved streets for her. Long blue haired flowed down her back and framed her pale face. He went a bit wide eyed at her eyes, almost making him think she was blinded but she couldn’t be she was starring right at him with intensity. He slowly placed his gun down and waded into the water; he walked slowly as to not frighten her away. As she saw him coming towards her, fear was written over her face and she took off into the forest. He let out a grunt and reached over for his gun and ran after her. She was indeed swift and he was only able to follow after catching the blue hair fluttering behind her as she rounded trees. He pushed past a few thorn bushes and stumbled into an opened field but the site before him was that of one he did not expect. There she stood beside the stallion he had lost earlier; she was trying to coax the horse away but the horse had its eyes fixed on him. She looked to him, back at the horse, and stood in front of the horse like she was to protect him.

“Now stay calm,” he said lightly, “I’m not going to shoot. I just want to talk-” but he was cut off as she began to sputter off something he just couldn’t understand. He glared, “Silence!” She quickly stopped and coward close to the stallion, “Listen…try and listen to me,” he motioned to his ears and then to him. “I only want to train the horse,” he pointed to the stallion, which shifted on his hooves and then lightly tapped against the ground…almost like a pattern. The male watched as the native looked to the horse, back at him, and then jumped onto the horses back. “Stop!” But the stallion took off with the girl riding and there was no way he could catch up with them. “Damn…” he cursed and picked up his dropped gun, “what a waste of time.”

**(Line Break)**

Neji sat with Kiba, TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, and the two sons of Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. The council had cleared out after the demon visitors came to ‘make peace’ but Hiashi and Fugaku only told them that they must stop and go back to where they came from. The blonde haired woman did not look too happy, but they both left with some sort of ‘treaty’ to not attack one another but they all knew it would not last long. Neji took the seat at the head since they were still on Hyuga land and he liked to be the boss even though Itachi was older than he was. “We all must keep away from these demons. They are trying to lure us into a trap.”

“Thank you Neji,” Sasuke scoffed as he sharpened his shōtōs, “now that we have stated the obvious,” Neji glared at the dark haired male, “we can focus on a plan.”

“You heard the Chiefs,” Shino spoke from his spot as he fixed the collar of his shirt that had no sleeves, since he was the only male with something covering their top half. “We are in a state of peace; if we attack first these people will think us nothing but wild animals.”

“They are demons Shino,” Kiba glared at him, “we are the people. They treat our ancestors like a joke and show no respect to the land that the great gods have blessed us!” He took hold tight hold of his shōtō, “we should slaughter every last one of them!”

“Even these demons have families Kiba,” TenTen pulled him back down to sit. She crossed her legs, “Just avoid them and when they break their promise you are allowed to attack only the one that attacked you.” She moved her hair out of her face, “We have morals unlike those demons and we are not going to come off as animals.” She looked to Itachi, “You have been close to them Itachi, what are they like?”

“I cannot really explain it,” he spoke lightly. Itachi looked at the ground and began to draw in the dirt, “all I saw was the weapon causing a man pain in his leg and then the demon did something with his weapon. It was pointed at us again but we had run away to get the medicine woman to look at his leg.” Itachi closed his eyes lightly, “a horse is coming this way, very fast.”

“I guess Hinata was unable to get rid of the stallion,” Shikamaru said as he lied on the ground with his hair sprawled out on the ground.

Hinata jumped off the horse and ran into the hut while trying to catch her hair, “th-the man with blood red hair!” The others looked to her, “H-he…th-the weapon,” she huffed, “it shoots fire a-and sounds like thunder! H-he speaks such a-a language….th-the weapon!” She got back to it and held out her arms like she would be holding one of the long guns. “H-he held it like this and pointed it at me!”

“You were shot at!?” Neji quickly got to his feet and ran over to her, “are you hurt?” Hinata shook her head and pulled away from him.

“B-but it made a whole in the rock! It cut through rock!” Hinata didn’t know it but she was smiling with excitement, “h-he spoke like a human but I-I could not understand what he was saying…and…a-and-”

“Hinata,” Kiba stood up and put his hand in her face, “you need to calm down.” She slowly began to breathe evenly and her smile drifted away, “Are you okay?”

“He…”she looked over at the stallion that had walked over to the shade and stood there, “the man with blood red hair almost captured the stallion.” Hinata looked back at them, “Why would a demon need a stallion?”

“Hinata,” Shino looked at up at the sky as he spoke, “I do not think they are demons, but people from across the sea; they just want all that we have since they must not have it.” He held out his finger as a butterfly landed and he looked at it with his brown eyes, “They act like demons though, since they treat this land…”

“Like it is theirs,” Kiba finished as his grip on his shōtō tightened, “If you guys are going to let them run around like this then fine,” he glared, “but I won’t stand for it.” Kiba turned around and ran off into the forest. Hinata called after him and followed him with the others calling for them to come back.

“The Inuzuka tribe never thought before battle,” Itachi said as he picked up his bow. “Come on my brothers,” he looked to Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru, “we have to get back to our own tribe and help with the hunt.” They nodded and left the other two to grumble and then go to Hiashi about the two that had just ran off.

**(Line Break)**

“Kiba,” Hinata called out as she tried to catch up with the male. Kiba had lost the furry but his strides were long as he walked towards the town that was still growing. She smiled as he came into site and then took his side. “Kiba,” she tried to talk to him, “you’re going at this all wrong.” She gave a huff as he ignored her and she quickly got ahead of him and cut him off. “L-Listen Kiba,” she held his arms, “you can’t do this alone, and they have weapons that shoot fire and can cut through the stones of a waterfall.” Hinata looked to him with concern and he had to look at her, “I would not be able to go on without you, my brother.” Kiba groaned as she gave him big watery eyes and then wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight. Kiba felt a blush run over his cheeks as he sighed and looked away with a pout; Hinata knew she had won and smiled, “Now let us get ba-”

The two jumped as the sound of thunder rang through the trees, but when they looked up, there were barley any clouds in the darkening skies. Kiba pulled Hinata behind his back and held her hand, “Stay close and be ready to run,” he spoke lightly as they took off in the direction of the thunder. Hinata stayed close behind Kiba and wished that she had a shōtō or even a bone dagger that the other men had. She pulled her hand from his grip and took to his side with a worried look on her face. They ducked down and then looked through the bushes and gapped at the site. Hinata watched as the Otogakure Tribe had the blood haired man pinned to the ground; he was fighting back Dosu who had a sharp rock dagger in his hands. Kin looked to be tending to Zaku who looked to be in pain and holding his arm that was bleeding. “They will kill him for sure,” Kiba spoke softly as to not be heard, “he lost his fire weapon-”

“Stop!” Hinata yelled as she jumped out for the bushes and went to the two. The blooded haired man looked to her, but then took a hard stab to his shoulder as he was distracted. “Off of him Dosu,” she said while trying to pull him off, but the male easily pushed her back and she hit the ground. Kiba ran out with his shōtō removed from his sheathe and tackled Dosu off of the other. Hinata got to her feet and went to the male’s side, but his blood loss was causing him to slowly black-out.

“We want that weapon,” Dosu said pointing to it as it was on the ground.

“You are on Hyuga and Uchiha grounds,” Kiba threatened as he held the dagger in an offensive position. “So get off before your spirits are the only ones that get to leave.” Kin glared but she helped Zaku get to his feet and looked to Dosu. “Well,” Kiba glared, “get going.” Dosu sneered but he looked to the other two and with a motion of his head the group walked away. Kiba scoffed, “I’m going to follow to make sure they leave,” he sheathed his shōtō, “go back to the tribe and tell them that the Otogakure tribe is trying to get onto the land.”

“He has been wounded Kiba,” Hinata said as she kept pressure on the male’s shoulder while he was trying to stay awake. “If we leave him, he will surely die.”

“Good,” he said scornfully, “one less of them to deal with.” He looked away but as he walked away he felt her eyes on him. He could only assume that she was disappointed or sad and as he turned around he was proven right. She just looked at him with sadness as she tried to save the male’s life. Kiba regretted looking at her; he rolled his shoulders, “Fine, I will help you get him to some shelter, but I warn you,” Kiba warned as he picked up the male and put him over his shoulder. Hinata followed behind with the blood haired male’s gun and his bag full of things that fascinated her. “He will die, my sister.”

“Not if I help him brother,” Hinata said with confidence as Kiba lied him down on the cave floor. “Tell the others I’ll be back in the morning.” Kiba nodded and reached back on his belt and handed her a bone made knife. “Thank you.”

“Be safe,” he bowed his head lightly and then took off back in the direction that the Otogakure tribe members went. Hinata placed the dagger beside her as she pulled the males bag onto her lap and looked for something to wrap his shoulder. Hinata huffed when she found nothing and pushed the bag off and kneeled a bit closer to the male and began to pull off the odd armor he had on. It was like he was wearing thin plates of what the shōtōs were made of and he wore a long cloak that was made of very nice material. She gently folded them and placed them beside her dagger. Hinata pulled off the cloth that covered his top half and cringed at the site of the cut on his shoulder; she traced her finger around the cut and was glad that he responded to the light pain with a grunt. Hinata got to her feet and walked out with the light footsteps in search of some kind of pond or creek. She picked a few large leaves from a small tree and then stumbled upon a shallow creek. She used the leaves to carry water back to the male so that it was a make-shift bowl. Hinata looked to the shirt that didn’t look too important to him and as she remembered it was just one layer of the clothes he was wearing; so, she figured, he could spare one. Hinata used the dagger to rip through the cloth and make a bunch of strips from it; once she felt that she had enough she took one and dipped it in the water and began to clean the cut. The male’s muscles tensed up and he cried out in pain; she ignored it best she could and dug out bone fragments that were in the cut. He cried out once more and then gritted his teeth; Hinata said something her couldn’t understand and then finished with a final and gentle wipe over the wound.

She would usually go on and tell the person he had helped something about cleaning it every day, but she knew the male would not understand her. She grabbed another of the strips to wrap the wound and then tied it on to keep it in place. Hinata looked at the bone fragment that she had pulled out and at the blood on her hands; it was the same color as hers. Hinata was beginning to question this demon thing; perhaps Shino was right, they were people like her but they just were a bit…off. Hinata cleaned off her hands in the water and then went outside and dried off her hands. Hinata fixed her hair as she walked back in and sat down by the male and lightly placed her hand over the dagger but her eyes lingered on his brown bag. Hinata went through it once, but she didn’t get to look at all the things he had inside; she blushed as she pulled the bag back into her lap and opened it up so she could see what was inside.

Hinata had to say that this male had the oddest things in his bag; he had some sort of hard container holding black powder that smelled funny and –to Hinata’s dismay- it wasn’t food either. He had a knife of his own, but it was made of the stuff they made shōtōs and the katana from, but it was not as strong as them. He had these odd biscuit looking things but they didn’t taste very good either; but then she found a bunch of shiny yellow colored things that had the face of a person on it. Hinata knocked them against the cave wall and these things were pretty hard, but she didn’t think they had any other purpose then looking nice. What really caught her eye was the shiny stone that was attached to string; the stone was the color of her families and in the sunlight it made a rainbow appear on the walls of the cave. Hinata knew it wasn’t hers to keep, so she put it back put the bag by his armor and gun. Hinata got to her feet and walked out to the mouth of the cave; she hid the opening with plants and rocks. She’d run and get him some food and water.

Hinata was gone for a while, long enough for the male to rest and then wake. He was confused at where he was, but he only hoped that he wasn’t in hell. As he tried to get up pain shot through his shoulder and he was back on the hard ground with a loud grunt. His sea-foam colored eyes looked about the area and he turned his neck to see his things and a small dagger that just lied there on the ground. He reached his good arm over to it, but it was just out of reach and any movement would cause a pain in his shoulder. After a few minutes he gave up and went to take care of his wound. He looked at it and questioned the bandage that was around it and the fact that the bandages looked like the color of the shirt he was wearing. Before he could undo the note, a soft feminine voice called out to him. He craned his head up to see the blue haired native with a bag over her shoulder and a medium sized wooden bowl in her hands. He lied his head back down and again reached for the dagger. She walked in and kneeled down beside him while pushing the dagger further back. He glared up at her but she seemed to ignore it. She looked at him and went to grab him.

“Back!” He yelled with a hard glare. He was satisfied when she flinched back, but it did not stop her very long. He was shocked to watch as she helped him sit up against the back of the cave, which wasn’t too far back from the mouth. “What do you want savage?”

Hinata just looked at him, not really knowing what he said, so she just assumed he was thirsty or hungry. Hinata went over to her bag and held out an apple only to have him smack it out of her hands with a glare and then grit his teeth since he had shifted his shoulder. She was a bit taken back by the action and picked up the apple again and looked it over; maybe she had picked up a bad one. Hinata reached back for the dagger and almost laughed as he flinched at the site of her holding it; he wasn’t supposed to be scared, he was the one with the fire weapon. She cut into the apple and sure enough the apple was perfect; she gave a sigh. Hinata just guessed he didn’t like apples. He watched as Hinata pulled the bag over and opened it up for him; it was just full of food and she motioned over the bag and then touched his chest lightly. Hinata sat back with her sliced apple and ate; if he didn’t like anything then he didn’t have to eat. He looked over the food and slowly picked out an apple –that made Hinata sweat drop- he looked it over cautiously and then bit into it. Hinata smiles as the juices ran down either side of his mouth as he ate; it made her giggle a bit too. Once she was finished she kneeled before him and placed her hands on her chest, “Hinata,” she then touched his chest and waited. He made no sound and just held the apple core in his hands and just looked at her. Hinata placed her hands on her chest again and said: “Hinata.” Then she motioned to him.

“Sabaku no Gaara,” he said lightly and dropped the apple core on the ground beside him and again reached for something else to eat. “Thank you…” he trailed off as he starred at the ear of corn Hinata had brought.

Hinata wished she knew what the ‘Sabaku no Gaara’ male was saying to her. She had remembered though that her mother always told her that she had to listen very carefully to everyone. So Hinata closed her eyes and just listened to what he had to say. As his words rang through her head, she heard something in the wind as it blew by, something that made her wonder. Was the wind trying to tell her what he had said? She opened her eyes and smiled lightly, “You are welcome.”

“What,” he looked back at her in shock.

“I said,” she smiled as a blush crossed over her cheeks, “you are welcome.” Hinata felt her smile get bigger as the wind; the air around her told her what he was saying. She thought it a sign from the gods, that they wanted her to be able to talk to him, to somehow use this gift they had given her. She gave a light bow, “An honor to meet you Sabaku no Gaara.” Hinata then got very close to him, making him try to move away from her but he was back against the wall. She spoke in soft words and her moon colored eyes bore into his soul. Gaara gulped lightly as Hinata just looked at him, “Why are you here Sabaku no Gaara?”

“You brought me to this cave,” he answered dully. He couldn’t help but smirk in amusement as she pouted at the answer.

“That is not what I mean Sabaku no Gaara,” she kneeled down between his legs and placed her hands on her lap. “Why come to the land of my ancestors and take all that it has to offer?” Hinata held up the ear of corn that he had been looking at, “The earth happily gives, but you must not abuse the kindness,” she smiled lightly, “your people can prosper without so much force.”

“It’s not my fault those savages have tried to attack us,” he defended not looking how she was talking to him. Gaara was superior while she was a wild savage that ran about the forest with low-key weapons and barley clothed. “What we do to live is the same that you do, but we do it better.”

“What makes us savages,” Hinata asked lightly as she stripped the corn of the green planting around it, “I happily treated your wound and gave you the food that my people would eat.” She held out the corn, “you are the one that do not respect what is around you. I do not know what you call your but from our point of view,” she smiled, “you are demons to us.” She laughed as he looked completely offended at the name and did not take the ear from her. Hinata tucked a piece of hair back, “Maybe you should live like a ‘savage’ for a day, you would most likely love it.” Hinata got to her feet and picked up her bag and bone dagger, “the water is for you to drink and you may keep the bowl, I have plenty more.” Hinata bowed once more and made her way to the mouth of the cave, but as she stood in the green grass she heard him shuffle around. Hinata turned around and watched as he slowly walked towards her; a blush came to her face as she watched his powerful strides and as the muscles in his shoulders flexed a bit as he moved.

“Hinata, is it?” She nodded and he gave a low bow, but not like the bow she had down, “I owe you for the kindness and,” he looked at her with a soft look in his eyes, “I hope to see you again,” she felt her face heat up as he grabbed her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He stood back up and slowly released her hand, “goodbye Hinata.”

Before Hinata could get a word out she heard a rustling in the bushes and she went wide eyed as Sasuke came out and saw the two. He gave Hinata a look of surprise, but then he caught site of Gaara behind her and gave a hard glare. Hinata could only guess what was going to happen next and sure enough Sasuke took hold of his shōtō and gave out a warrior’s cry. But what was odd was that Gaara pushed her aside and even with a bad shoulder he used both arms to fend him off. Hinata quickly dropped her bag to the ground and tried to pull Sasuke off of the red haired male; she was sure that she had done this earlier today but was able to get Sasuke’s attention. She pushed him back with her hands on his chest and then had a tight grip around him.

“Let go Hinata,” he yelled loudly as he watched Gaara get to feet, “the demon must die!”

“You cannot Sasuke,” she was speaking in her natural language once more and glanced back as Gaara held his hurt shoulder and clenched his teeth tight as to not show weakness. “Sabaku no Gaara is injured and there is no honor in defeating someone who cannot defend themselves.” He looked down at her and he noticed how innocent she really was. Large eyes starred into his cold onyx ones with a child-like innocence that made his cheeks burn a faint pink color. “Please…” she begged lightly, “may we just go back and pretend like this never happened?”

Sasuke looked over to Gaara but spoke softly to Hinata, “You can speak with him, can you not?” Hinata nodded lightly as she loosened her hold around him. Sasuke turned her around to face Gaara, “Tell him that if he comes anywhere near you I will not hesitate to give his heart and soul to my god.” Hinata gulped lightly as he moved his arms off his shoulders and made his way to her bag; this caused Gaara to reach to his boots and pull out knife of his own and Sasuke held out his shōtō.

“N-no,” Hinata stood between the two, “he is only getting my bag,” she spoke to Gaara and smiled lightly. “He says that…” her smile fell a bit, “that you must stay away from me.” Gaara let his arm fall to his side, “H-He will sacrifice you to his god if he catches you.”

“Then I’ll meet you back here tomorrow,” Gaara said lightly tucking his knife away, “I’ll bring you back some things to trade for, deal.” Hinata looked back at Sasuke as he just watched the two with the bag on his shoulder. Hinata looked back to him and mouthed a ‘yes’, causing Gaara to give a small smirk. He bowed once more and she returned the gesture. Sasuke sneered and picked up Hinata bridal style, causing her to blush red and wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Gaara glared and sneered a bit, “Tell him I think he’s a bastard.” Hinata’s face turned red as she leaned up and whispered something in his ears. Gaara smirked as Sasuke’s face turned red in anger and yelled something that he didn’t understand. Hinata sighed as she said something to him but he looked to demand something from her.

Hinata sighed and looked to Gaara, “H-He told me t-to tell you that you are a son of a…well I guess you can figure it out.” Gaara growled under his breath as Sasuke smirked at him. Hinata said something to Sasuke and he nodded. Gaara watched as the black haired man walked away with the girl in his arms. He just went back to the cave to grab his things and drink the water that was left for him.

Sasuke had refused to put Hinata down and her cheeks were permanently red at the moment. “You should stay away from the demons Hinata,” he spoke in the voice that Hiashi used when conducting meetings, “the demons are known for tricking their victims into false safety.”

“I know…” she spoke lightly and laid her head on his shoulder since he refused to let her walk; she might as well get some sleep while she was in this position. Sasuke’s face lit up a light pink at the movement and he could feel steam coming out of his ears. “Very sorry for making you and the others worry about me,” but Hinata knew she was going to go out and see him again.

“Hn,” was his only response as they walked back to the tribe. He suddenly got a thought, “Have….Have you ever seen the sky lights?” Hinata was suddenly interested and lifted her head up to look at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Have you?” Hinata shook her head and Sasuke smirked, “Would you like to?” Hinata’s cheeks got a whole lot hotter and but she nodded anyway. Sasuke quickly turned and went towards the river where he had docked a canoe that he and the others used to get around. He placed her on the ground and got the boat slightly in the water; he ushered her in and once she was he pushed off and jumped in. Hinata starred down into the water as he rowed, “I’m surprised you have never been taken to see them.”

“W-Well,” Hinata blushed with a light smile, “It is common in the Hyuga Tribe, that only people who are betrothed to another can come see the lights.” She slid her fingers over the water as Sasuke just looked away with dark red cheeks, “b-but I know i-it is not the same w-with the Uchiha tribe.” Sasuke just gave a grunt and stopped rowing leaving the boat to sit still in the calm waters of the river. “O-Oh my,” Hinata looked into the dark sky, but saw a rainbow of colors stretch through the sky; her eyes glittered in the lights and Sasuke could only smile softly at the look on her face, “It…it is like nothing I have ever seen.”

“Yeah,” he said lightly as he watched her smile up at the sky. The night was spent under the lights in the sky with the water reflecting the lights back on the boat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this was just a little taste of a story I might want to write, but I think that I might want to finish one of my other stories first before starting a new one. Or I could do this as a GB story since it has crossed my mind. Only time will tell, but until then of have other stories to write and more one-shots to come up with. ^^ Hope you have enjoyed.


	5. Angel Among Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have yet to really do an Akatsuki and Hinata one-shot. Total harem for Hinata since I think I have a horrible obsession with Hinata ^^” but I have accepted it. So sit back and enjoy Hinata in the Akatsuki base.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ the anime that this plot is based on.
> 
> Couples: HinataxAkatsuki

 

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

Hinata cringed each time she heard the water drip from the ceiling, she tried to image them as second hand on the clock, but it was becoming unbearable. Her body was completely numb and the cuffs that chained her to the wall made her skin raw as they rubbed against her wrist painfully. Her ankles were tied together as to keep her from kicking at anyone with a foot full of chakra. Her hair was greasy and probably dirty from not being washed in whom knows how long. She was covered in dirt and sweat and maybe some of her own blood. Her chunin jacket was covered in weapon marks along with her pants; her sandals had a cake of mud on the bottom and her lavender and white jacket had one of the sleeves ripped off. Oddly enough the fingerless gloves on her hands were still perfectly in tacks. Hinata shifted from her position into another and again tested how far the chains would let her reach; again, she could barely touch her knees.

Hinata had a simple mission, got to some village that was rumored to be the location of the Akatsuki base; even the Hokage said that no one thought they were there so to Hinata it was just a mock mission. The people worried it was there but the shinobi knew there was nothing. Hinata was sent since she was the only one who would do the mock mission. Everyone else was too prideful or too busy looking for Sasuke. She just figured it’d be a good way to get away from everyone that probably did not even remember she was on a mission. She had passed several little villages and countless times were warned by the elderly that she should not enter the next town. Hinata thought it was because she was pretending to be blinded. She hid her shinobi attire under a traveling cloak and her eyes wrapped tight in gauze; Hinata said she would heed their warning, but in the middle of the night she walked into the village. She pulled her cloak hood up as it began to rain all of a sudden in the village and she was astounded at all the tall metal buildings that made the city more of a maze. Hinata tried to find some place to stay for the night, but the place looked deserted and even with her Byakugan could not find a person close by. The rain came down harder, and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by what looked like bandits.

Hinata had fended them off, but one of them got the better of her and bounded her hands behind her back. He muttered words to the others that Hinata could not hear over the rain. The others left and he swung her on his shoulder and walked off to a very large building in the center of this village. She was taken into a dank and dark prison area where she saw many other prisoners beg to be let out and pleaded to just kill them now. Hinata tried to focus, but she was dropped to the ground and cuffed. They had taken her cloak and chunin jacket, thinking they would sell better than she would.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting in there, but her chakra was limited and she had stopped using her Byakugan to see what was going on. There was one thing that used to keep her sane, it was an older man that was locked up across from her; he told stories of adventure that almost seemed whimsical in a way. He was taken away one night; she knew it had been night since he was talking about the gruel that they were going to eat for dinner before he was taken away. She pleaded for them to let him stay, pleaded that he not be taken away, and pleaded that he should live as to write his stories. Ever since then all she had to listen to was the drops of water dripping from the ceiling. There was one thing though, she was sure that someone was coming down here and staring at her; she could feel a pair of eyes loom over her body. She tried to convince herself that she was just paranoid, but then she heard people muttering and footsteps that came towards her and then walked away. Hinata just tried to keep calm and tried to keep her stomach from eating herself. Hinata couldn’t remember the last time she ate and she was feeling weak; she spent most of her time sleeping and then waking for a few minutes.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

“Argh!!!” She said angrily with her throat burning from not being used very often since she got here. Hinata pulled the shackles as far as they could go in hopes of trying to break them, even though she knew she couldn’t. Hinata just kept pulling and pulling; she felt the blood roll down her arm from her wrist and the pain was almost numbing in a way but, she just kept pulling. “Get me out! Get me out!” she cried out louder and louder. Hinata felt the tears stain through her bandages, “Dear Kami,” her struggles slowed, “have…have mercy on me…” she was weakened now. All the other prisoners ignored her cries and tried to push away the horrible guilt with it; they had seen her get carried in here and dropped on the ground. They listened as she spoke lightly to the others and listened to the man’s lies –she only thought them magical stories- and gave him a reason to smile. She was too fragile to be in here and some men made bets on how long it’d take for her to die in the cell; they had all lost.

Hinata’s body went limp as she felt the room get colder; she didn’t have the energy to shiver anymore. She wanted to think that that meant it was becoming night; she feared that she wouldn’t make it through this one. Hinata felt her lips chap up and goose bumps littered her body; it began to get harder to breath and her body was numbing up again. Hinata tried to move her arms but they felt like lead weights. With only the pure power of instinct, she pulled her knees to her chest and held her legs tight as to keep warm; it was the most painful thing she had did that day. She forced her eyes closed but she nearly cringed as she heard the latch to her door be unlocked and heard footsteps towards her. Hinata felt something warm wrap around her whole body and what felt like a gloved hand stroke her hair.

“Tobi came to help the angel like Tobi promised,” this man, ‘Tobi’ she assumed, left her there in the cold cell. She tried to say ‘thank you’ but the words never came out and she fell asleep while trying.

**(Line Break)**

“Get up,” Hinata felt something nudge her body but she didn’t want to look up; she wanted to sit there in the warmth that she had obtained from her savoir ‘Tobi’. The voice interrupted her peace once more and demanded that she look up at him. Hinata again couldn’t find the will power to do it. Hinata felt someone pull off the warmth and she nearly winced as the cool air hit her; a large calloused hand grabbed her face and forced her to look up. Hinata could see nothing and the male groaned out, “She’s blinded? I thought that moron said she was some kind of shinobi.” He pushed her face away and Hinata slumped foreword, “What a pathetic excuse for a human let alone shinobi…” Hinata wanted to agree, she wanted so desperately to have her suffering end; sure enough her village had given up the search for her, surly no one cared that she might be dead; maybe her father but only in fear that someone might have the power of Byakugan in their hands. She heard the other prisoners begin to yell and scream as the cuffs were removed from her wrist and a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

“Leave her be Kazuka!”

“She’s just some blinded girl! She’s of no threat to you!”

“Shut up,” he answered them all back with venom in his voice, “I’ll be back for your heads later.” Hinata moaned in pain as her bones rattled as this ‘Kazuka’ carried her away. She had heard these names before though, they sparked some kind or memory in her. If only her mind wasn’t too focused on all this pain she felt she might be able to dig for the information she needed. Hinata felt the air rise in temperature that she could stand noises filed her ears, weapons hitting one another, people fighting, people talking, and papers being shuffled around. She opened her mouth and tried to speak to Kazuka, she wanted to know where she was, who he was, and why she was here in the first place. But no sounds came out of her mouth and just trying was difficult for her. Kazuka seemed to have stopped moving and then knocked on a door –or so she assumed- and then waited. Hinata began to try to move her fingers and one by one she felt the feeling come back; it did cause a sharp pain to shoot up her arm but it was worth it, she knew that they worked.

“What?” A deep and almost dark voice came from the other side of the door.

“I’ve got the other trespasser, the girl rumored to be a shinobi,” this was more business official from Kazuka and Hinata almost found the voice comforting; like it was a voice of wisdom. There was no response but she heard the doors creak open and he walked in. This room was big since she heard the echoes bounce off the walls and hit her slower than they should have. Then, without much warning, she was dropped into a chair. Her body screamed in pain but she only let out a low pitched groan; her legs were still bounded but her hands weren’t. Hinata slowly lifted them up but then the dark voice stopped her.

“Move one inch and I cut your throat open,” a sharp point was lightly pushing against her neck. Hinata dropped her hands without much thought after that and swallowed fear. “You are to face trial for the crime you have committed.” Hinata was confused right now, she was pretty sure her seat was padded which was really weird. Hinata shook her head and tried to focus, she was being accused of a crime…well…she had no idea what she did. “What is your plea?”

Hinata opened her mouth and spoke in a raspy voice, “W-what i-is th-this crime I-I am accused o-of?” Well Hinata was sure of one thing, they must have no idea of who she was, or she would be on a medical table right now.

“Trespassing,” he said blandly like she was an idiot.

Hinata thought for a moment, she had no lawyer, no actual eye site, and if they try to take off the bandages the Byakugan will be in the hands of these scary men. “G-guilty.” There was an awkward silence. Hinata didn’t say anything weird, did she? She just stated her plea. Then why was he quiet?

“….Really?” Hinata nearly sweat dropped, “usually people are pleading that they are innocent and deserve to live. But you’re serious? Your plea is guilty?” Hinata nodded not really understanding what the problem was. This was best for her family and village; she gave them nothing. “Well…” he sighed, “then you will face your punishment.” Hinata swallowed lightly as his words echoed off the walls, “You are to serve the Akatsuki and its members.” Hinata gapped at the only word she had heard: Akatsuki. She felt her shoulders get heavy and her throat began to close up; this is where she was? She had stumbled upon the Akatsuki hideout; all the rumors were true, not that anyone would ever know since she was their captive. Fear gripped at her weak heart and squeezed it. Hinata’s head dropped foreword and she coughed up blood. “Oh hell,” the male said as he watched the blood stain her already dirty pants, “get her to a medic….and maybe get someone to dig a grave just in case.”

That was the last thing she had heard before her world went black.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata woke up again, she didn’t know where she was and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing either. Under her body was something cold and hard and it felt like her jacket had been opened up? Hinata slowly sat up and fumbled with her hand to close her jacket back up but someone coughed loudly and she stopped cold. She felt very delicate hands grab her own and pulled off the glove; Hinata waited and felt as the person wrap her wrist up and then did the same thing to the other one. Hinata then allowed this person to remove her jacket and left Hinata in fishnet shirt and leather armor on to protect her. She listened as their soft footsteps echoed off the walls; she lightly touched the bandages around her eyes and was happy to know they were still dirty. That meant they had not been changed.

“You should be grateful to Lord Pein,” the voice was softer than the others she had heard; Hinata assumed the voice belonged to a female. “He usually never sends the guilty to the medical ward.”

Hinata swallowed lightly and opened her mouth, “Th-thank him…”she took another breath, “f-for me.” Her voice was still raw, but she just heard a soft reply from the woman but Hinata couldn’t tell what she had said. She felt the woman begin to walk closer to her and then she felt her hand brush up against her bandaged eyes, “N-no,” Hinata tried to yell and push her hands away, “d-don’t touch them.” Hinata could not have her finding out, no matter what. “Th-these are f-fine.”

“Even blinded eyes can become infected,” the woman spoke logically and again went to take them off. Again Hinata pushed her hands away and tried to convince her that they were fine. The woman let out a sigh and pushed Hinata back against the table and strapped her hands onto the table. “You forced my hand. Lord Pain ordered that you had to be healthy,” she cut the bandages away and without warning the bright lights of a medical lamp burned Hinata’s sensitive eyes. Hinata let out a yelp in pain and closed them tight; the woman on the other hand just stared at her. “You’re not really blinded, are you?” Hinata refused to open her mouth but she didn’t have to, the woman was already convinced that she was lying. The woman forced Hinata’s eyes opened and Hinata cringed at the site, but soon she adjusted, slowly and painfully. Hinata’s eyes focused to the things around her and she could have sworn that she was in a cave and not one of the tall buildings she had seen so long ago. The woman was looking down at her, but all Hinata could see was a black mass of the woman and made out what looked to be a flower in her hair. “I will report to Lord Pein about this, move and I’ll make you blind.”

Hinata watched as the woman walked away and then looked up at the bright light that shined into her eyes. Her eyes began to water and she felt the salty tears run down and hit the metal table she was lying on. Hinata figured it was because her eyes were still in pain from the bright light; she repeated it over and over again in her head. She would not admit that she was terrified of what was going to happen to her because if she did admit to her fear the tears would never stop. All her tears were pain related and she slowly felt them stop since if she would admit it to her heart, her brain knew that tears got one killed. Hinata just waited for the woman to come back with Lord Pein, to a wait what they would do to her.

“Shhh,” Hinata ears almost twitched lightly at the voice that echoed through the room; her eyes looked around for the source. She watched as an arm reaches out and moved the light away from her face and she nearly cried out how thankful she was for that, but she bit her tongue to keep her quiet. “It’s alright angel, Tobi is a good boy.” Hinata gave a pained smile as her savoir, Tobi, again was here to aid her. She didn’t want to, but she trusted him and hoped that he could save her from this hell. He wasn’t in her line of sit and which-ever way she turned her head she could not see him. “Ne Angel, what brought you to earth? Is Angel going to save us all?” He spoke with the deep voice of a man, but with the tone and speech pattern of a child. Hinata wasn’t sure if a man-child could help her, but she really didn’t have a choice. “Has Angel come to save the Damned,” he asked more questions but Hinata could not answer since she had no idea how and her voice seemed to have escaped her. Hinata nearly jumped as she felt a gloved hand run through her mess of a hair and then lightly caressed her dirty face, “Is Tobi unworthy to hear Angel’s voice? Is it too pure and sweet for Tobi,” Hinata opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. “Tobi promises to be even better of a boy, so that Tobi can hear the voice.” Hinata tried to scream out for him to stay; she didn’t want to be alone in this room. His steps still echoed in the room and too soon were they gone.

“G….”she struggled again to make a sound, “g-get…mmmm…m-me,” Hinata cleared her throat with a pain filled wince, “o-out…”

Hinata then waited, she waited for what felt like an eternity. At least while in her cell she heard the others whispering and shuffling around or the drops of water, but here…here it was nothing but silence. The only good thing that came out of this was that she her body ached less, her wrists and ankles didn’t feel like they were on fire, and her heart beat was at a normal pace. Hinata tried to sleep, but she didn’t want to wake up to see that she was dead; Hinata was going to die with some honor and not in her sleep. Hinata decided to busy herself with humming out the old lullaby that her mother had sung to her, she didn’t know the words but the tune was buried deep into her memory. Hinata went through the song over fifty times in her head and then another fifty out loud in a humming sounds. She closed her eyes and hummed the song over and over and tried to picture her mother beside her side, trying to help her get through it.

“So she really is a Hyuga,” Hinata didn’t stop her humming as the voice boomed in the quiet room. She heard multiple pairs of feet come over to her, one was the man from before the one that must be Lord Pein.

“The money we could make just for her eyes,” this voice was Kazuka, the same man that had taken her from her cell.

“Or just for her as a whole, she’s not too bad on the eyes,” this voice was again of Lord Pein.

“But the power she has,” this was the woman that had healed her so long ago. “I think we should keep her here, she is part of the head house.” Hinata wanted to laugh; they’d be better off sticking her eyes in a doll then letting her use them. Hinata was the shame of her clan, if she was them, she’d take out her eyes and sell them, use them, gain their power. Image what the others would think if she spoke like this, they’d be furious in her for giving up. Hinata did give up though, why pray for a miracle when she did not deserve one; it was her own fault for not being able to fight off those men and for not listing to the towns people that had indeed warned her of this city. Hinata had ceased her humming and opened her eyes to see them all. Lord Pein had orange hair and purple eyes, and his face was covered in piercings that made her look away. She only saw Kazuka’s green eyes, the rest of him was covered by a scarf that seconded as a mask and his headband covered his whole head, but what she did was that he looked to have been patched up. The only female had blue hair, a piercing on her bottom lip and the paper flower in her hair. They all looked God-like, and there she lied; she was unworthy to be in their presence and she almost felt embarrassed for them to look at her as she was.

“We don’t need any more people here,” Kazuka spoke again as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We barely make enough money with the people already here.” Hinata wanted to roll her eyes; he was so obsessed with money that he probably slept with all of in his mattress. He glanced down at her and moved her hair away from her forehead, “We’ll sell her to the highest bidder and they can do with her as she pleases.”

Hinata worked up some nerve and power to speak to them; she had to warn them that she was worth nothing. “I….”she squeaked out and blushed as the three looked at her, “I…I am n-no Hyuga…” she took a few deep breaths and continued. “H-Hiroshi…”

“Bullshit,” Kazuka accused with a glare, “I’m not an idiot, those eyes are Hyuga and that means Byakugan, which equals big money.”

“Hold on Kazuka,” Pein held his hand up and looked at Hinata, “a Hiroshi you say?” She nodded and he looked back at the two. “If we give up the power of a Hiroshi than we are idiots. Byakugan and the Hiroshi’s Yōso no tatakai isn’t something that this organization needs to complete our goals.” He looked over at the woman, “I leave her in your care Konan she needs to be trained in a weapon and then test her mentality.”

“W-what is h-happening,” she said lightly as the two men walked out and seemed to almost be arguing over the matter of her stay. Konan on the other hand just undid the straps that held her down and moved aside as Hinata got to her feet. She was unbalanced and made her stance wide as to keep from falling on her side. The woman still had not answered her and led her out of the room; Hinata struggled to keep up and Konan didn’t seem to let up on her speed. Hinata was led deep into the bowels of the building or cave she was in and watched as the halls got darker and covered in webs. Her pace kept her about seven feet behind Konan but soon enough she nearly bumped into her back as she stopped before a door. Konan placed her hand up to the door that had no door knob or key-hole. She watched as a seal on the door lit up in a dark purple and the door was opened up. Konan motioned Hinata in and watched as the young bluenette went wide eyed at the sight of all the weapons that littered the floor and walls.

“You have fifteen minutes to pick one that suits you, I’ll give you a chance to try and fight with it.” Konan spoke as she stood in the door way letting in the dim light from the halls. “Then I’ll give you the chance to trade out for another one, but that will end up being your final choice.” Hinata nodded, “You have been chosen to join the Akatsuki,” Hinata stiffened at the thought, “I recommend that you try your hardest as to make sure that you don’t get killed.” With those final words Konan shut the door and left Hinata in the dark ness of the room. Hinata wanted to stay in the darkness for as long as she could, maybe it could ease her mind. Hinata shook her head and lifted her left and in the and with a snap fire engulfed her hand and served as her only light source. But as the fire set its light upon some weapons, their blades gave off the same color of light back. Hinata figured that these weapons were fire oriented, but Hinata didn’t have a specific element, that was the problem with the Hiroshi clan they limit themselves to one when they could have them all. Hinata walked about the room and then gave a change of element with the light of her chakra giving her site. Each weapon was only to element and she nearly cringed at the scythe that almost sound to have growled out at the glow of her shadowed hand.

“This is pointless,” Hinata said stubbornly as she found no weapon good enough. And also the face that she had no idea how to use any of these weapons. But time had gotten the better of her and she heard the door begin to open again; Hinata looked over to a long spear that had reacted to the power of her earth element. Hinata quickly grabbed it and ran over to the door just as Konan opened it. Hinata looked to Konan and held out the weapon for her to see, “I got one,” she said lightly. Konan looked at the weapon and just shrugged and ushered her out. This time Konan had a torch in her hand and ordered her to another room not too far from the weapon room and let her in. Hinata walked into the dark room and nearly screamed as Konan lit up a bunch of torches that hung on the wall; Hinata came to the site of dead bodies everywhere with most of the already skeletons.

“Come now,” Konan stood before Hinata, “attack me.” Hinata gulped lightly and clutch the spear tight in her hands. She took a deep breath and thrust the weapon at Konan. She easily grabbed the handle and with a swift movement the weapon broke. Hinata starred in horror as the spear disintegrated to dust and created a little pile on the ground. “Pathetic,” she looked at Hinata, “when your weapon does that…it doesn’t want you as its master.” Hinata almost like she could cry, a weapon rejected her. “Think about the weapon you pick this time, I don’t care how you do it, but pick one that can stand you at least.” Konan roughly pushed her back out the door and out, but Hinata looked back and watched as the weapon remade itself and just lied on the ground. She was roughly shoved back into the weapon room and she could tell that Konan was very impatient with her. Hinata sighed and looked about the weapon room again; she found unlit torches and lit them up as to give her some light.

“Anything to find the right one,” she muttered to herself and quickly searched her back pouch for her scroll. She opened it up and bit her thumb as to get the blood from it; Hinata ran her thumb across the scroll and laid it on the ground. She muttered an incantation with hand signs to go with and then watched as each element that she knew summoned to the scroll. Hinata looked around in hopes that one weapon would accept her, but they all went dim. Hinata nearly gave up until her eyes caught a blade glowing; she walked over to it and saw that it was buried under a bunch of broken weapons that had just been tossed aside. She dug it out while also getting a bunch of cuts on her arms and hands. Hinata found the long handle and was surprised to see that the only weapon to glow was a naginata. The long black metallic handle was cool in her hands and had a white vein looked to be going up the blade. The blade itself looked to be brand new and as sharp as ever; in the metal was the kenjis that read: Yōso no senshi (Warrior of the elements). Hinata smiled, this was the perfect weapon for her, if only she knew how to fight with one. Hinata rolled up her scroll and then grabbed the sheathe that went with the weapon. She gently sheathed the blade and tucked the scroll away as to keep it hidden from the others.

“Have you found a better one,” Konan asked as Hinata exited the room. Hinata nodded but before Konan could lead her into the training room again, another man came walking down the hall. Hinata watched with curiosity as a man with a plant head approached them, with half of his face white and the other black and golden eyes that looked to be bored. She nearly jumped as open side of his face had a smile and the other was frowning. “What do you want Zetsu?” Konan asked and looked to be even more annoyed with everything that was going on today.

 **“The white haired moron Hidan got his head chopped off again,”** a voice growled out deeply with a sneer and glare. **“I wasn’t even there to see it.”** “And Kazuka won’t deal with him, so he told me to bug you about it.” This voice was semi-normal and calm; but Hinata had expected as much, everyone here was in some way on human.

“Let me just get her situated and then I’ll take care of the moron,” Konan answered back and grabbed Hinata’s arm. “I hope that weapon was right since there is no getting another one now,” Hinata just hoped that it was since she was sure the woman was about ready to bit off someone’s head. Zetsu on the other hand just followed behind him, which made Hinata uneasy. “Go away Zetsu, you don’t have to walk you know.”

“I just want to meet your need friend,” **“Maybe take a nibble of the tender flesh while we’re at it.”** Hinata felt a large shiver go down her back and she picked up her pace away from the male. Konan got the message and let the girl walk ahead of her. The male still followed but they had resorted to just not talking.

 **(Line Break)**  

Before Konan had to leave to go take care of this Hidan man, she handed Hinata a fresh pair of clothes and undergarment. Konan led her to the main bathroom that she and the others of the base were allowed to use. Konan handed Hinata a bar of soup and generic shampoo and conditioner; after she finished that off she had to buy her own. Hinata then watched as she locked to door for her and then left the room. Hinata checked to be sure it was locked, since she did not want that half plant man coming in on her, to any of the others that lived here. She propped her naginata against the wall beside the shower and then looked about once more. Hinata would admit that she was completely paranoid and she believed that she had a right to be. She tried to push her worries aside and started the shower, so it could warm up, and then peeled off her dirty and ruined clothes.

Hinata tossed the clothes into a pile as to throw them away later, but her eyes fell upon her headband. She lightly picked up the object in her hands and set it on the sink as to not forget it. She got into the shower with her cleaning supplies in reach and closed the curtain as to shield her body. Hinata smiled as the warm water felt nice against her cold pale skin; she couldn’t remember the last time she took a shower, or even cleaned herself off. She spent fifteen minutes in the shower and then decided that she had indulged long enough; not to mention that she didn’t want someone knocking on the door. She stepped out and grabbed the only towel in the room and dried all the water off of her; she then looked to the clothes that she was given. Hinata gapped, she was present with Akatsuki clothes; everything that she assumed they wore under their cloaks were the clothes she was presented with. Konan had even presented her with new heeled shinobi sandals that she had to where –which was odd since not even Konan wore these kinds of sandals- but she quickly changed into it.

As she looked over the shirt, there was a hard pounding on the door. “I don’t care who the fuck is in there!?” Hinata jumped and held the shirt to her chest, “I will kick the fucking door down if that son of a bitch doesn’t come out!” Hinata quickly fumbled with her shirt and pulled it on as the door was indeed kicked down. She spun around and watched as a white haired male with purple eyes and no shirt stood there with a hard glare. Hinata’s caught the odd chain necklace that lightly swung from his neck. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow and then down the hall, “Some bitch is our bathroom.” Hinata blushed red at his vulgar language and fixed her shirt so that it was fully on and then grabbed her weapon in her hands. He smirked at her and grabbed the scythe and pointed it at her, “You think your fucking toy as any match for mine, bitch?” Hinata gulped lightly and tried to step away from the large blade that was very close to her neck. He smirked, “That’s what I fucking thought.”

“Hidan,” Konan stepped into view and pushed him away from the door, “shut the hell up.”

He glared, “By Jashin’s name I will fucking end you, you crazy whore!” Hidan pointed his scythe to her and looked about ready to take off her head. Konan did not react and grabbed Hinata’s old clothes and then threw the headband at her. She easily and calmly exited the bathroom and it looked like she wanted Hinata to follow. The blue haired kunoichi just gulped as she passed a pissed Hidan and practically ran after Konan.

“Just avoid Hidan when you can,” Konan spoke as she dumped Hinata’s clothes in what looked like an incinerator and continued on without hesitation. Hinata was a bit sad to see the clothes but she had to keep up with her or Hidan might kill her if he was following. “Don’t fight him either,” she said but it seemed to be more of a warning to Hinata. Hinata nodded and soon stopped beside her as she opened the door for her and handed her a little key, “this is your room. Be lucky that I’m not going to make you share with the others.” Hinata pocketed the key and then walked into the room. It was a basic room, bed, nightstand, dresser, and closet. There was nothing else to decorate the room and Hinata would have to find a way to make her stay a bit more bearable. “Follow the noise and you’ll find the ‘living room’ and a kitchen,” she quoted living room oddly but Hinata was not going to question. “You are not to leave this building unless with me or ordered by Lord Pein.”

“Understood,” Hinata said and bowed to her, “thank you.”

Konan stared at her, “For what?”

Hinata stood back up straight and smiled lightly with a blush over her cheeks, “F-for not just taking my eyes and k-killing me.”

Konan tried to hide it, but a soft smile bestowed her lips and she just watched as the girl looked about her room with an innocence that Konan wished she had not lost. So long ago she remembered when she looked to the world like that, but she feared the rude awakening she was going to get. “What is your name?”

“H-Hinata,” she said looking back at her, “an honor to meet you Konan-sama.”

“Likewise,” Konan nodded and closed the door behind her. She sighed lightly and went to report back to Pein about their newest trainee.

Hinata on the other hand searched the room for something that could be of use to her. The dresser was already filled with clothes and she was hoping that whoever had lived in here before her was also a weapon user. She found herself in the closet and on a high shelf she found want she was looking for, almost. It was something so that she could use to strap her naginata to her back. Hinata went over to the bed and led the long weapon before her and then fiddled with the strap so that it was snug on her body. Once the weapon was securely situated to her back Hinata felt her stomach knew at itself for a moment; it had been so long, that she had forgotten that the last time she ate was when she first arrived to the prison. She went over to the dresser and tied that headband around her neck once more and left the key on the dresser –she had nothing of value in her room yet. Hinata walked out of the room –keeping the door unlocked- and listened for the sounds. On the right of her was the most noise, she followed it to a large room full of sofas, loveseats, and a few tables; it was like she was living in some crazy house with crazy people. She walked in a bit further and found the large opening into the kitchen, but stopped when three members were already in there.

“Who wants to take my mission for going after some rouge member, un?” a blonde haired man asked and Hinata thought he looked a lot like Ino, but the bang was over the other eye. She watched as he walked across the kitchen with a glass of water and took a seat at a small table. “Come on Sasori-dana,” he smiled, his blue eyes bright with persuasion, “this mission is perfect for you, un?” This Sasori was a short red head with magenta colored eyes and bored look on his face. He just sat there and seemed to be fiddling with his arm. Hinata looked closely and saw that his arm was made of wood…and she shivered.

“It’s not my mission is it,” Sasori spoke with no emotion or real tone. “I’m busy; go find someone else to do it Deidara.”

“Tobi will do your mission Deidara-senpai!” Hinata smiled at the sound of that voice that was her savoir. She watched as the blonde –Deidara- glared at Tobi and yelled at him for even speaking. Hinata disliked that since Tobi had done nothing wrong. But the image of Tobi was different than what she had imagined; he had short dark hair, and his face was covered by an orange mask. Hinata looked to Tobi and nearly jumped as she saw a red eye look over at her, “Angel-chan~” the male bounded up and ran over to her. Hinata was instantly locked in Tobi’s iron grip of a hug, as he just lifted her off the ground and held her tight, “Angel-chan…Tobi was so worried that Leader had gotten rid of you. But leader saw that Angel-chan was special that that Tobi wanted Angel-chan to live.” Hinata’s face was red since she had never been this close to a male she did not really now and she was about ready to pass out due to the physical contact.

“Who the hell is Angel-chan, un?” Deidara said as she ran his finger over the rim of his cup. He looked over and watched as the man-child carried in the blue haired female and set her down before them. Deidara smirked as he got a look at the girl; she was indeed a looker with her long blue hair, big lavender eyes, and….nice body. Deidara tried to avoid licking his lips. “Why hello there Angel-chan,” he nearly laughed as her cheeks grew red and she looked down at her feet. He never meat a girl quite as shy as her and he had to say that it was pretty cute. “Can I get a name, Angel-chan?”

Hinata was silent, not being able to find her voice once again, but Tobi quickly intervened. He pushed Hinata behind him, “Angel-chan’s voice is too pure and beautiful for someone like Deidara-senpai to hear. Not even Tobi, the good boy, cannot hear the voice.” He then seemed to become very cheery, “Tobi thinks that soon the world will be able to hear the beautiful that will come from Angel-chan~!”

“Shut up,” Sasori glared at the dark haired male. “This is no angel, just some girl that will be gone soon enough,” he looked Hinata over, “maybe she could be useful once dead.” Hinata swallowed lightly and coward from behind Tobi. Tobi sensed her fear and ushered her out of the room and led her to a seat. He mentioned that she is to wait and he will grab her something to eat. Hinata was tense as she sat alone in the room, and even more tense as the two males from the kitchen moved into the living area. She kept her eyes down-cast as they passed her and went over to an area that was in the far back. Deidara pulled out mounds of clay and Sasori was working on a puppet.

“Guess who the greatest Akatsuki member is?” Hinata looked over to see a large shark-like man walk into the room with a man’s head in his hands and a large grin on his face. He showed off sharp pointed teeth and beady black eyes shown with glee. Hinata turned away from him and just hoped he’d ignore her.

“Quiet,” this made Hinata pale a bit as the smooth voice drifted into her ears and made her heart just stop beating. Hinata knew that voice, the voice that belonged to Itachi Uchiha, the most notorious man known in Konohagakure. She clutched the fabric of the sofa in her hands so tight that she was sure she was going to rip it. Her breathing became shallow and she was sure that she was sweating. Itachi spoke once more, “get that thing out of here Kisame, it disgusts me.”

“Whatever Itachi,” Kisame –the shark man- rolled his eyes and walked off to their leader’s room as to deliver the good news. “Hey after this we should go out and grab a bit to eat, I’m in the mood for something not made by Tobi.”

“Tobi is a good cook,” the male defended. He gave a huff and then plopped down right beside Hinata and pulled her onto his lap. “Here you are Angel-chan,” he held up a cup of instant ramen that looked to be freshly made. Hinata took it in her hands, not caring that it was a bit too hot on her hands. “See,” the male spoke with happiness, “Tobi is a good cook.” Hinata just stuffed a large amount of the noodles in her mouth and happily ate as the noodles burnt the inside of her mouth. Hinata had never been so happy to eat ramen and she was glad that there was something in her stomach. Tobi seemed to be very happy that Hinata practically inhaled the noodles in less than three minutes. Hinata dropped the wooden chop sticks in the foam cup and then looked to Tobi and smiled; she bowed her head in thanks and the male happily rubbed his mask covered cheek on the top of her head. Hinata blushed pink and it only made Tobi ‘awe’ at her, “Angel-chan is much too nice.”

“Indeed she is,” Itachi spoke as he stood behind the two. Hinata didn’t turn to face him –like Tobi did- since she could already see the cold look in his ink black eyes; or more likely the Sharigan was blazing in his eyes, ready to send into her worst nightmares for mere seconds but it would feel like a life time. She held the foam cup a bit tighter in her hands as he continued to speak; “Tell me Tobi, who is this ‘angel’ you have been speaking to?”

“Itachi,” he said to him like what he was speaking was obvious, “this is Angel-chan, the one from down in the icky prisons. She was sent down from the heavens to help us all find our way.” Tobi looked to Hinata and watched as she shivered in his hold, “Angel-chan? Are you okay?” Hinata stiffened a bit and began to try and wriggle out of the male’s grip. “Ne Angel-chan,” Tobi seemed to be concerned, “don’t run away.”

“I-I’m sorry,” she said a bit louder than she had intended and pulled out of Tobi’s grip and made her way to the hall. She was so close; clutching the foam cup against her chest, but a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the wall with too much ease. She gasped as she looked up and was staring into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Hinata was more concerned with the fact that a blush came to her face at seeing his handsome face. Hinata scolded herself and turned her eyes away from him, she was surrounded by so many gorgeous men that she forgot that they were all cold-blooded killers; she was asking for her own death now.

Itachi looked her over, he was sure that he had seen her some place before; her image was in his memory but the name escaped him at the moment. He was sure that he had even met her before but the only thing that connected the two was the big Hyuga eyes. Yes…she was indeed a Hyuga, but there were so many that he had met in the old life. Maybe if she spoke once more he’d get the name. He looked up at the weapon that was on her back, which was odd since the Hyuga clan never used weapons as far as he knew, but it was a nice one and one that only the Akatsuki had. He looked back at her, “This weapon you have had you obtained it here?” She gave a nod and he could see that she was scared and nervous, “and do you know what it is?”  

She searched her mind for the proper functions to get her throat and vocals to work. “I-It’s a-a naginata…”she trailed off as his bore into her own that she was sure that he could burn a hole into her head if he wanted. Hinata looked down at her feet as she waited for him to say something else.

Itachi almost felt his heart stop; this was Hinata Hyuga the little girl that loved to listen to his missions reports. He was almost sure that he was wrong about this, but that soft and stuttering voice was one that matched those eyes. He remembered all those night the clans would meet and he would be sitting by the little coy pond that the Hyuga’s had in their garden and write out his mission reports for the day. She would sneak off from the adults and Sasuke, who looked for the Hyuga male Neji and tried to fight him to prove the Uchiha clan was better, and would lightly walk into the gardens and tend to the plants. Itachi almost found it humorous as the Hyuga heiress, while wearing her finest kimono, would bend down in the dirt and pull out weeds. He tried to ignore her presence, but then she would come over and clean her hands in the ponds water. If they ever made eye contact, Hinata would blush pink and bow to him and then get up to leave him in peace. Itachi was always the one to keep her there and ask her to sit by him. The heiress was good company for him, since she only spoke when spoken to. This Hinata was unlike before; she was all grown up. Itachi closed his eyes and stepped away from her, “hn,” he then took his leave down the hall and disappeared around the corner.  Hinata looked down at her hands to see that she had crushed the foam cup.

“That was odd, un,” Deidara smiled from his spot, “I’ve never seen Itachi do that, un?” he smirked at her and wagged his only visible eyebrow, “You and Itachi have some history, un?”

“N-no,” she shook her head quickly and when she opened her mouth again Tobi was at her side and again held her. “T-Tobi-s-sama!”

“Tobi heard Angel-chan’s voice~!” Tobi almost felt elated at this, never had his heart flipped in his chest at the sound of the lullaby like voice. “Tobi never thought he could hear it so soon, but he did and Angel-chan has the most beautiful voice any angel could ever have.” Tobi took the cup from her, “Tobi will be right back to hear more of Angel-chan’s voice.” He ran back into the kitchen and Hinata looked to see that Deidara walked her way.

“I want a name, un,” he spoke with slight demand and amusement at her face.

“H-Hinata,” she said and bowed to him. Hinata stood up straight and went wide eyed as he just looked at her. Everyone here looked at her funny, like they wanted to eat her or something. Hinata just starred at her feet and decided that she was to speak more, “A-And y-you are Deidara-s-sama?”

Deidara smiled and rubbed his chin, “Gosh I love that name, Deidara-sama, has a nice ring to it, un?”

“You don’t like Deidara-chan,” they all looked over to see that Hidan had walked into the room with the large scythe on his back. He smirked at the glaring blonde, “Its matches you, being a little pussy bitch,” he said a bit too cheerily for someone that wore no shirt and looked to have stiches around his neck. Hidan then looked behind Deidara, “And who is this lovely little girl,” he smirked, “oh yes,” his eyes became like a predatory and Hinata felt like pray, “you’re the girl I saw in the shower.” Hinata looked away as her face burnt red; Hidan just laughed and sat down on the sofa, “How did someone like you get into our badass organization?”

“Caught,” she said lightly and Hidan seemed a bit surprised.

“You talk too,” he looked back at her, “I thought you were mute…and blind. Then I thought, why the fuck would we want a blind and mute bitch in the group.”

“We got the religious asshole pretty easy,” Kazuka walked in with a bag full of coins and took a seat in a single seat and began to count through all the coins. “And she’s not blind you moron; this is the Hyuga heiress.”

“And she wanted to be a bad little girl,” Hidan smirked again at her, “well if you really want to stick it to your parents, I can stick it-”

“What the hell, un?!” Deidara covered Hinata’s ears and glared at him, “keep your perverted comments to yourself.”

“Who the hell you think you are Deidara-chan,” Hidan glared back, “I can say whatever I damn well please, to whoever I fucking want.”

“All of you annoy me,” Sasori got up and walked out of the room.

“Burn in hell splinter ass!” Hidan yelled down the hall after him and then sat back against the sofa. Deidara took his hands off a confused Hinata’s ears and then looked between the two. Hidan looked at his nails and then over at Hinata, “So, you aren’t an actual Akatsuki right?” Hinata thought it over a moment and then nodded but still looked really confused. “Then come here,” he motioned her over with a movement of his finger and Hinata hesitantly went over to him. “Sit,” he motioned to on the table across from him, and Hinata did so, “repaint this.” He held out his hands and that’s when Hinata noticed that his fingernails were painted a dark green. She watched as he shoved a little bottle of nail polish in her hands and just waited. Hinata looked at his hand again and then looked over to Kazuka’s hands to see that the nails were painted as well.

“You….”she looked between the three, “you all p-paint your nails?”

“Yeah,” Hidan then glared, “you got a problem with that bitch?” Hinata shook her head quickly and apologized. “Listen up bitch,” Hidan smirked, “I’m secure with my masculinity and I can get it anytime I want it or demand. The ladies know a man when they see one. Now paint damn it.” Hinata nodded and re painted his nails, but a questioned burned in the back of her head.

“C-can I a-ask a question,” she said not lifting her head up.

“As long as it’s not stupid,” Hidan replied in a bored matter.

“W-when you were talking b-before…w-what did you mean by ‘it’?” She glanced up at him as she dipped the little brush back in the bottle and then went back to work.

“I mean getting laid stupid,” he said blandly, but in the corner of his eyes he saw that she still looked confused on the whole matter, “you know….getting some….” Nothing, “like to bang a girl.” Hidan felt a smile pull at his lips, “Like fucking sex,” he laughed as Hinata’s face turned red at the sound of the word. “Holy Jashin! You’re a fucking virgin aren’t you!?” He nearly fell off the sofa while laughing at her and Hinata was embarrassed as he repeated it over and over again. Her ears burnt red as even Deidara snickered and Kazuka gave a low and quiet chuckle.

“Th-this is going to be w-worse th-than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I thought this wasn’t enough to tell my story, but maybe I’ll write another one to go with it and have Hinata getting a bit more romance between a few members. So until then suggest some other one shots, or some that can be bounced off of this one. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as I much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja Ne.   


	6. Hades and Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have a Greek Mythology based one shot that will not be exact –since I’m no mythology expert- but I’ll try to get pretty darn close.
> 
> The next one is a special story that was thought up by me and I hope that you all like it, but that won’t be for a while so get all excited~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ nor do I own the Greek story that this is based on.
> 
> Couple: Itahina
> 
> Warning: Kidnapping, Greek-like incest

 

As the world began, the mortals –humans- learned that they could live on in peace and with prosperity if they are to pray to their great gods and goddess that watched over them. Each god and goddess had a specific area of power over the lives of the mortals and with the proper sacrifice, rituals, and prayer…the mortals could be given what they most dreamed and wanted. The lives of the gods and goddesses were really not that different from that of a normal mortal, other than the fact that they lived like nobility and did as they pleased. For the world was like their playground with Olympus as their home for some of them. The major gods and goddesses lived on Olympus while the others could live under the sea, deep in the forest, or deep beneath the earth in hell.

But, she, the young maiden of innocence and receptivity, was happily picking up the little lavender flowers that had grown in the large grass field that was only a walk away from her home. Hinata, the goddess and daughter of Kurenai the goddess of a bountiful harvest, was truly a flower child. She had retained a child-like innocence that made her a joy to be around and an obedient and polite child. She wore a light purple Greek-like dress that hugged her body nicely and flowed with the elegance that matched her own demeanor. Long midnight blue hair fell down her back like a waterfall and stopped at her hips; bangs covered her forehead and two long strands framed her heart-shaped face. Her skin was as pale as a porcelain dolls and was as soft as flower petals. Large lavender eyes looked lovingly at the flowers that she had adored so much as she wove them into her very own crown; thick lashes brushed against her cheeks as she closed her eyes as she smiled as the cool breeze passed her by. She was indeed a beauty, though she did not think that she could compare to Ino the goddess of love and beauty. Hinata lived almost in the middle of the forest as to avoid contact of the mortals that lived in the village; she would watch as they tried to find her little home under the great willow tree, but each time they would become lost or amazed at her song birds that she had kept close by.

Hinata held up her hand made crown of flowers and bestowed it upon her head. She giggled lightly as she got to her feet and removed her leather sandals. She wiggled her toes and ran about the field of flowers with her arms out wide as if she was again a child. The site would make her cousins shake their heads at her foolishness, but she knew it would bring a smile to her mother’s face. Hinata twirled about the field and fell back and took in a deep breath of fresh air; she smiled as the sun’s rays warmed her body and she felt as the flowers brightened and bloomed in the sun. Hinata let the wind that whistled through the nearby trees lull her to sleep.

Off only a short distance away from the sleeping goddess stood a dark and menacing god. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the dark shadows of the trees. He was usually never away from his work but he had made it a habit to get away from his dark throne so he could once again see the bright beauty. As the King of the Underworld he was use to the sight of mourning souls and those begging for mercy from their eternal damnation, but as he had come upon her, she was quiet a site to see. He was no more but a stalker at the moment since he was sure that she had yet to notice that he was watching her as she spent her days outside with the nature her mother was known for making. But he, Itachi, the King of Hell, could not find the reason why he had become so fond of her and her presence. His red eyes watched as she picked the flowers as she lied on her back and then would point up to the clouds and traced out the whimsical designs of furry little creatures.

He ran his hand through the longs black bangs that framed his face and then ran his large calloused hand over the black robes that were held up by the one strap around his left shoulder with a silver clasp of a skull. Itachi was a god of little to no words and he was unsure of how he was to speak to the goddess that lied in the fields before him. Nor was he sure on how to approach her since she was indeed a child of life; he was one that lived with death and with very annoying co-workers. Itachi would not give up on what he could have, and he was also sure to not allow some other foolish male to take what was his either. He was surrounded by darkness, death, and the sisters of fate were sure getting on his case about what he was to do with his immortal life. He was sure that he was not going to spend it and listen to them nag on about everything. Not only that, but he was a great God of the world, that could not go on without his authority and rule over the dead; he deserved to get at least one nice thing in his kingdom that made him happy. But how was he to acclaim his beautiful bride-to-be without her irritable mother getting in his way. Surely trying to woo her would be idiotic for the reason that he would only frighten her away with his cold and emotionless aura.

No, Itachi would do the smart thing and go straight to her father to ask for her hand in marriage. He knew that he would obtain it since her own father did not know what beauty that his daughter held and that she was a precious and rare jewel. He was not very in tune with his heart but he was smart enough to figure out the plan that his heart could not. He glanced at his blue haired beauty once again before he turned away and walked through the path of death that he had made when he had arrived. He watched as the plants withered away as he took each step and sighed lightly as he opened up to his underworld as to find a better way to travel. He would get to the top of Olympus even if he had to break a few rules to get there.

Hinata on the other hand had indeed not notice that she had been watched by Itachi, or that he was anywhere near her home. She was oblivious to almost everything that went on around her since it never concerned her or how she lived. She was a young goddess that didn’t really do much for the mortals except for protect what her mother had made. Kurenai was indeed a great Goddess for she gave the mortals food to live off of that did not involve killing innocent animals. Kurenai was so motherly and Hinata could not image how her life would have played out if she was born from another woman; it would not have been joyful or as bright as this life she lived now. Hinata rose to her feet and walked over to where her sandals had been left and forgotten by her. She carefully bent down and picked up them up with her dainty pale hand; she walked back to her home as to await the return of her mother.

Kurenai stood atop the large mountain of Olympus as she sat on the softest of clouds with a glass of wine that had been made in mere seconds before her eyes. She had watched as her brothers and sister drunk themselves silly and nearly tumbled over one another. Kurenai looked to the man that had helped her give birth to her pride and joy, as he stood on his throne beside his rightful wife. Kurenai had done no wrong, she had Hinata before he married another; though she did not care, she had a daughter that he could never have. She was so protective of her daughter, how almost all the others gods had tried to woo her but she had refused them all before they could try to trick her into marriage. Kurenai would not stand for her daughter to marry those that were immortal since she knew of their ways. These men bore easily and cheat on beloved their wife with mortals and then think they had done no wrong. Kurenai turned her head away from them and watched as the quiet goddess of the moon get in her chariot to bring night upon the mortals and end the day. Kurenai could then go back down to the earth below for a while as to visit her daughter. She touched the large basket that she had kept at her side; it was full of grains, fruits, vegetables, and a fine bottle of wine for her to enjoy.

“Come and enjoy yourself Kurenai,” TenTen smiled as she fixed the bow and quiver on her back. She took hold of the reigns of her chariot, “Why are you in such a rush to leave?”

“My daughter waits for my return,” Kurenai got to her feet and set down the golden cup, “Go TenTen, the moon will not rise on its own.” She waved as the brown haired woman rode off into the sky. Kurenai grabbed her basket and began to descend the steps to the large golden gates of Olympus.

“Where are you off to Kurenai,” Minato, King of the skies and rulers of the gods and goddess, spoke as his wife Kushina sat on the throne beside him.

“To my daughter,” she said lightly and continued on her way.

“She must be lonely,” he spoke, “if only you would allow her a husband to stand by her when you cannot.”

“I am always there for my daughter King Minato,” she glared back at him knowing that she did not scare him. She fixed the crone that was on her head, “Last I recall you are not to get involved with what my daughter is going through and how she lives.” Kurenai went back to walking down the steps, “I will be back momentarily, try not to end the world while I am gone.” She smirked as she stepped onto her own chariot and rode down to the forest where her daughter slept.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had slept peacefully through the night and had missed seeing her mother once again. But that was not entirely her fault. No, Hinata was becoming bored with her days. So long ago had she been up to Olympus playing with the other goddess and eating the delicate foods of the immortals. Now she was to spend her days alone in the mortal forest with nothing to do but read their books, run through the fields of flowers, and wait for her mother to visit. Hinata kept missing her though, she used to be restless and would spend the whole night with her, but now, the minute she got home she lied down in her bed and just falls asleep. Her days were spent with picking flowers, napping in the fields, running around like she was an animal, and then coming home to read and sleep. None of the others came down to speak to her or even spend a few minutes with her. How she missed being up there with the others, but her mother refused to let her back up there. Kurenai said it had something to do with the dirty men that had impure thoughts about her.

Hinata was too innocent to realize what she was speaking of, and still now she had no idea of what her mother spoke of. All her life was kept sheltered from harm and even harmful knowledge. Hinata didn’t think much of it, but she had seen as the mortal men and woman thought it alright to hold one another tightly, to press their lips together in almost a forceful fight for dominance, and to even begin to remove their clothing. She did not know what it was, but it was odd to see and Hinata thought it best to just leave the mortals be and go about her day like she had seen nothing. But whatever they did, it looked like something they had enjoyed since she had seen many of these couples come back over and over again. She could not explain the feeling in her chest at the ache and need of a companion and someone that would hold her with the compassion that Ino spoke of so much.

She cleared her head of all those thoughts and readied herself for another day that was sure to be just like the last. She brushed through her long hair and placed on a fresh gown after cleaning herself of the sweat and dirt from yesterday’s playing. Hinata walked over to the little hearth and prepared a fire to warm up her chilling body. As the fire grew, she took a plump apple from the basket her mother had left for her and lightly bit through the thin skin and into the soft fruit inside. There was nothing to rush about so she grabbed her basket and sat beside the fire with the apple still held in her hand. The goddess of fire was to be thanked and Hinata quickly tossed in a few strawberries that were quickly eaten by the fire; she smiled as the sweet scent wafted into her cabin home. She sighed as she finished the last of her apple and clutched the seeds in her hands and tossed the core into a compost pile as she exited her home. Hinata never tossed away the seeds, it was like tossing away children and she would not stand for that.

Her feet knew the way better than her head and with not much thought she drifted to thinking about something else as her legs carried her away. It was becoming later in the seasons and the days were becoming shorter and Hinata would soon have much more night than she wanted. Hinata was no night child, the sun and the bright blue skies with soft clouds were her elements that she could not live without. Hinata was soon pulled from her worry of losing the sun as her feet stopped moving and she stood in an empty field with a bunch of little saplings growing here and there. Hinata smiled as tree dryads and spirits of the plants peeked out from behind the large trees and watched as she bent down to the ground. Hinata quickly dug a hole into the ground and dropped her seed and then lightly covered and padded the dirt on to it. She did this two more times and with it finished she dusted her dress of the dirt and tried to clean her hands.

“Here you are Lady Hinata,” a young dryad smiled shyly as she held up a wooden bowl of water.

“Thank you kindly,” she spoke in a soft and very feminine voice that brought a blush a to the girl’s face. Hinata quickly cleaned her hands of the dirt and suggested the water to be used to water the new trees. The dryad quickly nodded in agreement and Hinata giggled lightly and patted the girl’s dark green hair. Hinata left the scene as the other little spirits of the forest soon began to come alive as the day came to a quick start. Hinata was glad that they did not run from her, but they only just hid away as she passed or stepped aside as to make way for her. Hinata could not image how they would have acted if her mother walked before them; she giggled at the thought of a few of them fainting just at the site of the beautiful goddess of harvest. Hinata was about to enter the little village area as to look through the goods that the mortals offered to one another. She had learned a good trick from her mother on how to conjure up a simple fog as to block the mortal’s perceptions on how she looked. With this fog Hinata could look like a plan old peasant girl and it helped to make a quick getaway.

“Oh Lady Hinata,” a dryad ran up to her and tugged on her dress, “please, come quickly! Something has come through our forest!” Hinata was dragged behind the dryad that pulled her through a dense part of the forest with quick feet. She nearly stumbled at the speed and grace that the dryad had. Hinata was glad when the dryad stopped but she was startled upon the site of death before her. Hinata lightly covered her mouth as she watched little forest spirits try and re-grow what was once there. “Lady Hinata,” the dryad looked to be in tears, “we have not one clue on what has walked through this forest, for no one has seen who.” The dryad rubbed watery eyes and sniffled, “May you alert someone that some hellish beast is stalking the forest?”

“Of course,” Hinata nodded and she reached down and touched the path of death, “I will do it now.” Hinata turned on her heels and ran back to her cabin as to find a way to send a message to Olympus of what has happened.

**(Line Break)**

“You should not be on this mountain top Itachi,” Minato said strongly as he took his seat at his throne with a glass of wine in his hand, “you have not been invited.”

“Come now my King,” Itachi smirked as Minato glared since he knew that the male was only mocking him, “I have only a simple question and after that I will be on my way as to not bother you any longer.”

“Ask your question then.”

“I would like your permission as to ask your daughter Hinata for her hand in marriage,” he spoke calmly waiting for the reaction that he was to get. Itachi had thought this over as the sisters of fate yapped on and on in his ears about some other nonsense that he did not care for. Only two things would happen at the moment, the great King would begin to laugh at his proposal like it was a joke, or grow angry that he dare ask him that kind of question.

Minato smiled brightly and began to laugh in hysteria as the question finally reached and echoed in his head. It was the oddest things that he had ever seen, that Itachi the ruler of the Underworld would want a girl like Hinata to be his wife. Minato had seen that his daughter was indeed pretty, but she had almost no real power in the world above and rarely ever came to Olympus alongside her mother; he almost thought he would fall off his throne with how hard he had laughed. The only good thing was that Kurenai was too far away to hear him or what the god before him had asked. He looked back to see the deadly serious face on Itachi and quieted his laugher while wiping his eyes of tears. “You cannot be serious Itachi? A girl like her trapped in the Underworld would not last very long.” He let out a deep breath to calm himself more, “I advise that you drop this silly notion to marry the girl before Kurenai gets word of it.”

“So that is what you chose,” Itachi spoke, “to deny I, the keeper of the dead, a wife that spends all her time on the mortal earth. I do not think it right of you to deny,” he gave a hard glare and then motioned to the earth below, “How would I love to witness the mortals run in chaos as the dead walk among them. Watch as bloodied, beaten, and rotting neighbors walk about the city as though they were normal once more.” Itachi looked back to Minato with a sharp look and a very serious face, “How does that sound, my King?”

Minato growled as he was pushed into the corner and the only way out was to give the god what he wanted. He thought it over for a moment; how could he get out of this without offending Itachi more and angering Kurenai to the point of blind fury. He took a large gulp of the wine and even had some run down the sides of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his arm and glared at Itachi, “I do not deny or approve of it Itachi. Take that as you will.”

“Pleasure seeing you again my King,” Itachi turned away and descended the stairs down to where his silver chariot waited with demon looking horses with bat wings waited. Minato regretted his choice and knew that sooner or later that this event was going to come back and haunt him and cause a lot of pain. It was too late to take back what he had said as he watched the god ride into the sky and out of site. He could feel it growing in his gut and no matter how much wine he consumed he could not ride himself of the feeling.

“My King,” his messenger, Iruka flew over to him and reached into his bag and handed him a scroll. “Lady Hinata has sent the message that the spirits of the forest are frightened of a hellish beast walking through their forest.”

“Oh I know the beast Iruka,” Minato grunted as he sunk in his chair. Iruka looked at him in confusion, “he will no longer be bothering them, send that information back.” Iruka bowed and flew back down to the mortal world as to give them the news. “Oh Kurenai will have my head.”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled lightly to herself as she pranced through the field of flowers as the news was given to her. She knew that her great god leader would take care of them and that there was no need to worry with him around. She lightly placed the newly made crown of flowers on her head and then looked down on her dress that had been different from the last. This one was almost a light shade of blue that had a slit by the left leg that made the dress easier to walk in and added a ‘sexy’ charm to it –as Ino had once put it. Hinata lightly ran her hands over the two clasps that held her straps to the rest of the dress. Hinata had smiled as she touched the golden clasps that were shaped to look like they were flowers. How happy she was when her mother presented her with the gift when she had turned the proper age to be considered a woman among the others. Hinata had noticed how long it had been since she last wore them and took it upon herself to where them more often.

“Oh,” Hinata stopped and lightly dropped to her knees. She gave a sad sigh and lied on her side, “I bore of this, and I no longer wish to live out here as the others are allowed to do as they please.” She rolled onto her back and starred up at the sky, which was clear of clouds; even the clouds had gone away to do as they pleased. Hinata was again left to think of something to do before she bored herself into a light nap that would end up in her just going home to sleep more. Hinata could not get to Olympus on her own, and she if she asked her mother to take her she would not leave her alone. Hinata loved her mother but she wasn’t a child anymore and nothing was more embarrassing then being followed around by your mother.

She sighed lightly and sat back up. She kneeled and began to pick the flowers and arrange a bouquet of all the colors in hopes of occupying her time. The wind blew a bit harder than she had expected and ended up blowing the crown off her head. Hinata sighed and ran after her crown that had been full of lilies, lavender, and chrysanthemums. Her smile brightened once catching the crown and holding it in her hands. Hinata placed it atop her head and before she could turn on her heels, she felt something very dark and cold under her. Before she had time to even register what was going on, she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and began to pull her down. Hinata let out a scream of terror and a plea of help, but it seemed that her cries were heard by none and the hole that had opened under her was now above her and began to close. She felt tears burn at her wide eyes as she watched the last of the sun’s ray’s shine and she was then surrounded by darkness. Hinata had feared the worst, but what she witnessed was much worse than what she could have thought of; she looked over and spotted that the Ruler of the Underworld had been the one to pull her into the depths of hell. She heard the sound of wings flapping and the neigh of a horse but as her feet had touched the floor of the chariot she spotted that it was dark silver and that Itachi was much closer to her than she thought.

Hinata could not believe that she was so close to him, she felt the coldness of his exposed body against her. She was surprised that he could wear clothing that ran diagonal down from his left shoulder to right above his right hip in the bitter coldness of hell. Her eyes traveled and landed upon his face with his sharp and strong features; she nearly felt the need to whimper as his eyes were locked ahead in a deathly serious mode; he looked as if nothing had happened, like he had not just abducted her just seconds before. Then another thought had hit Hinata, what was his reasoning? Was she to be killed? Held as ransom for some powerful and godly item that would allow Itachi to take control of the world above and through Minato off his throne? Or was he just in a mood to start trouble with Kurenai? A sudden chill ran up her spine and she jumped as she heard the horses land on the ground and but she had yet to turn around. What she had seen was very odd, Hinata watched as what looked like souls walking in line and being almost questioned by cloaked beings holding lists. Hinata would have thought that the process of being dead was not as complex as that, but she shook her head of the thoughts. She had bigger things to worry about. Hinata felt the tightness around her middle loosen and she just merely stood in the chariot with her clenched fists up to her mouth. Hinata watched as Itachi stood before the opening of the chariot and looked to her with his red eyes; she felt a shiver run down her back and took a step back away from him. Hinata hit the back of the chariot and spun around to see that the horses that had flew them down were nothing but black skin and bones, with large black bat wings tucked back as they stood. She gasped as skeleton guards worked on unharnessing the horses and took them off through two large pillars that led to a very large castle that loomed in the background.

“Dear Lady Hinata,” she turned back and blushed at the site of him. His eyes almost looked soft as they looked upon her and he lightly held out his hand for her to grab. She looked from him to his hand slowly reached out to grab it-

“LORD ITACHI!!!” Hinata jumped back and looked over to see that three woman all in cloaks that hid their faced walk to him. She glanced at him and shrunk back at the site of his glare that had disrupted the calm look on his face before. Hinata just helped herself off the chariot and stood bag as the three women began to ramble on about things that he had missed and almost seemed to be scolding him. Hinata didn’t know that anyone would scold him, he ruled the Underworld, who would dare? “You’ve missed the demigod that had trumped through here like he owned the place…”

“Not to mention we have multiple waiting to hear your judgments on the souls that have been killed by the Gods…” another one continued.

“And now we have been set back for a month on all this work.” Hinata watched as the three women spoke as if they were one person and as Itachi looking to be holding back a groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. “Lady Hinata daughter of Kurenai,” Hinata looked up at them.

“Just on schedule,” the other piped in while grabbing her hand.

“You’re room is waiting for you with a tailor to start making your gowns,” the three surrounded her as they pushed her along the path to the castle with Itachi following behind them. “We have picked all the colors that suit your nature,”

“But most of them will be the color of black and red for that fact that you live here now,” Hinata looked to her left with shock.

“Though he hasn’t told you yet huh? He was going to tell you over a nice dinner…”

“Not that you’ll be going…”

“We should really stop talking,”

“Oh but it won’t be long until she figures it out…”

“She is innocence, she will not figure it out-”

“You’ve become daft!”

Hinata felt her head spin with all the conversation going on around her from the three women. All that was going on was so much to take in that she nearly fainted on the spot of what was being said. Even as she began to look around they continued to talk on and on. Hinata looked to see that there were really no colors in the Underworld and that the path way to the castle was lined the precious stones growing out of the grown. She was amazed to see that diamonds, rubies, and sapphires growing. She was amazed but yet something within her could not find the silver lining in the clouds -since there were no clouds to be seen- and she began to feel a sinking feeling in her chest. She was going to live here from now on from what the three sisters had said and that meant that there would be no more flowers to be picked, fruits to grow, and no mother to see. Could her mother come and save her? She was unsure of other gods or goddesses were allowed to come into this domain without permission from Itachi. Hinata went back to looking around and saw the barren and bone colored trees, in the distant she saw a bit of the other lands were the dead went, and she watched as skeleton guards bowed as they passed.

“Quick dinner will be set soon!” One sister cried as she walked ahead of the group, “I will go check the eye-”

“You are not to touch the eye sister,” one called after and then followed her sister.

“How can she see fate if she cannot see where she is going,” the third one laughed as she went after the other two and Hinata just stood there before the large palace. It towered high into the…sky? Hinata was unsure of how to be put how tall the building was. She glanced around to see that no one was around; Hinata quickly turned around ready to run back to the chariot in hopes to find a way out. But her plans were futile; the second she turned around she was face to face with Itachi. Hinata had completely forgotten that he was behind the group and she felt herself go rigid when he looked down on her. Hinata’s eyes were wide with fear and she felt a hand come down on her shoulder; she quickly pulled away from it and then saw that it had indeed been Itachi that had tried to grab her shoulder. She looked back at him and was mentally surprised that the god almost looked hurt, but it was quickly hidden away.

He instead motioned with his hand into the palace, “After you Lady Hinata.”

“O-okay…” she slowly walked in, fearing that it was wrong to give her back to him. Hinata had no choice though, he refused to take the lead; he probably knew that she would try to run which was very true. Hinata could only hear their steps as they walked through the empty halls. She looked around at all the paintings that hung on the walls, the statues that looked to be made of people. She could only guess they had been turned to stone by…her. Hinata could not even speak her name without fear of what would happen; no she kept her mouth shut and when she came to an impasse Hinata just stopped. She looked down one hall, and then the other. They looked completely similar and she began to grow shakier as she stood there. She nearly screamed as a hand was again on her shoulder, but she did not move away from it. Hinata slowly turned her head and looked to Itachi, who was still behind her, and waited for what he was about to say.

“Would you like to go eat?” Itachi asked as lightly as he could, hoping that she would not faint out of fear. He hadn’t thought her to be this scared of him, but he was greatly mistaken. Even now as he waited for a response she looked about ready to break down in tears. And what was even worse that he had found it unbelievably cute and alluring. He was sure that being around death had made him a bit off, but even that was just wrong of him to think. Hinata shook her head and starred at the ground with her hands holding herself in hopes that she could keep herself from shaking. Itachi gave a light sigh and pointed down to the right, “This is the hall to your room, let me show you,” he turned her shoulders in the direction of her room and slowly led her down the hall. Itachi had no removed his hands from her shoulder and even though he knew it would frighten her, he moved lightly moved his right thumb over the soft skin of her shoulder. In all truth he was very much surprised at the feel. Itachi just looked ahead and glanced out at the female before him who was as tense as over under his hold. He was almost giddy with the thought of having her here, having her within his domain so that he could see her anytime that he pleased, and with enough persuasion –he smirked- he could have her beside him in bed. Yes, the only thing that would make this better is if she would just eat something.

“Here we are,” he said lightly as they approached large doors designed with flowers into the dark red wood, “this is one of the places you are allowed to stay in,” he almost chuckled as she mouthed the words ‘one of them’ under her breath with a look of confusion. A guard was stationed on each side of her door, “Open,” he commanded. The two gave a low bow and opened the doors to the lavish room inside. They went back to their positions and as the two entered they got down to one knee. Itachi hid a smile as Hinata pulled from his gasp to explore the room that was hers.

Hinata had to admit that the room was not as dark and dank as she expected, or that she was to even get her own room to sleep in. Hinata found that she had a large dresser that opened up to reveal stacks of cloth that had yet been made into anything all in various dark colors and a few that were lightly colored. She closed the doors and went over to the large 180 degree mirror that allowed to her to see how all over her looked in her clothing. Hinata was almost excited for this if she had not remembered she was in the Underworld, but the view of her window was of her window was deceiving; she walked over to the large window that was the twin to the one on the other side of the large bed and saw that an island was in her view. She was sure that was the place where all the good mortals in the world went after death; it was almost assuring to know not everyone must suffer. She had heard that the people of this island got to live on with the memories of their past life and lived like they would normally: being able to hunt, fish, feast, work, build, and do as they pleased for eternity. But she had also heard that it was very rare to be given a home like that, most of the souls went to a barren land where they could not feel joy or suffer and remembered nothing of their life before death. Hinata stepped back from the window and drew the curtain so that no one could peer in on her and she did the same with the other. Her feet then took her over to the dresser that had another mirror but atop on the dresser was a small vase, filled with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Only three sat in the vase and they radiated a light glow of white from their petals. She lightly touched them and gasped lightly as the flowers almost moved towards her touch. She gave a light smile and caressed the petals, even though they were not as soft as she would have liked. Hinata placed both hands on the wooden dresser and glanced back at Itachi, “Th-thank you….L-Lord Itachi…”

He gave a nod, “I hope to see you in the morning,” he stepped back then Hinata watched as he walked away and the guards closed the doors. Hinata let out a deep breath once she was truly alone and slumped back against the dresser. She was right back to where she started: with nothing to do. She let her eyes scan over the room once more and she stopped when a small book shelf came into site. She was surprised that she did not see it before and without much thought she walked over to it and kneeled before it. Hinata ran her finger over the books that looked to be written a long time ago. She picked one out and began to skim through it to find that the book dated back to when the Titans were free and a story of how the world was even before the mortals. She put it back and then picked out another that was actually written by a mortal woman. Hinata flipped through the book to find that in the middle of the book, in the middle of the page was where the writing stopped and there was a large blood stain on that page that leaked through to the others. Hinata then came to a sudden realization that this woman may have died in the middle of writing. She dropped the book on the ground and got to her feet. Hinata backed away from it until she fell back on the bed.

Hinata went wide eyed as she dug her fingers into the sheets; her bed was much too soft. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes almost imagining that she was back in her field of flowers. Maybe this is what a cloud felt like when one slept in Olympus. Hinata just decided that some sleep would help her clear her head and think of a better plan to get escape the Underworld, something only a few people had been able to do.

Elsewhere in the palace sat an annoyed god as he sat at the head of his table that was full of food. There was forced to sit with the three sisters that yapped his ears off with business. Itachi did enjoy his job, but that didn’t meant he wanted to it every minute of every day. He tried to tone out the sounds of them and focused on his real plan for the moment, and that was to arrange a marriage for him and his goddess. But the sisters were relentless and continued on.

“Told you she would not come,” the one right across from him spoke. Her hood was pulled down to show that she had blonde hair pulled down into two pigtails that lied against her back. She, like the others of the sisters had no eyes except for the one that she held in her hand.

“We all knew that she was to not come, and that she is to not eat for the next seven days,” the sister with dark short hair spoke.

“And that she will not leave her room for the next two,” this sister had purple hair that was pulled up into a spiked bun. “For as we speak she sleeps and dreams of returning home-”

“I understand,” Itachi groaned out, “you three can see everything and anything that can happen, now please cease with your talking so that I may think.”

“It won’t work,” the blonde one said, “I am Tsunade eldest sister of fate with Shizune and Anko. We are not to be ignored by even you Lord Itachi,” she glared lightly as she held up a pair of rusted scissors, “we are the reason your realm is filled with souls and for this reason we are the reason you have a purpose.” Itachi gave a low growl and Tsunade sat back in her seat, “I recommend that you prioritize better; you brought her down her but you cannot make her love you even in a forced marriage.”

“When will she fall in love,” Itachi asked as he sat foreword, “tell how long I must suffer for some emotion out of her that is not fear.”

“We cannot and shall not say,” Shizune said lightly as she ran her finger over a few of the strings of fate, “we are not here as your personal servants, are job is to tell you when the mortals die, that is all anything else is just us speaking of what we have seen.”

“But we can tell you this,” Anko stood along with her sisters, “you are to change if you want her to change.” With that they had walked out while rambling off other things that had to be done. Itachi was left in the empty dining area and finally in quiet; he used this moment to think something that he could do to change. But what was he to do, where bright colors and smile? He ruled the dead, and if they did not fear him he would lose the power of his subjects and the souls. There had to be something else, maybe he could change the surroundings a bit? It’s not like this place was completely barren. Yes, he smiled to himself…he would make her something to enjoy. And by the sisters’ words, he had two days to do it. Then there was no time to waste; Itachi got to his feet and went to look for one of his judgment elders, one could find lost souls to work for him in return for entrance to the underworld.

**(Line Break)**

Above, on the mortal plan, the gods and goddesses were in chaos. Kurenai had gotten a bad feeling as she was walking through the villages of the mortals as to be sure that everything was growing well in their fields. Something inside her burned and she hurried back to Olympus to see if she could contact Hinata, and be sure that she was okay. Iruka was to send the message to her, but he had returned with her letter in hand. Kurenai was mad that he did not deliver, but she caught the look on his. He looked hurt, confused, and panicked. He uttered the most horrifying words that Kurenai had ever heard: ‘I can’t find her.’ Kurenai felt something inside her break, but was then replaced with furry. She grabbed her chariot and rode down to the human world and began to search for her only daughter.

And as anger and sadness consumed her, the crops began to die. The gods and goddesses watched as the mortal race began to panic and pray for anything. They wanted the hunt to be better, begged for forgiveness, and punished themselves as to please Kurenai. She had not heard their prayers or seen their punishment; all she looked and listened for was for a sign of her daughter. She was scared, there was nowhere that he daughter could go! Hinata was usually trapped in the forest and fields; she could not get to Olympus and she could only go into the one village near her home. Everywhere she looked was a dead end, and no matter whom she asked they all had said that did not know. Kurenai went back to Olympus as to find who was to blame for letting someone steal her daughter. She knew someone would have had to have seen it.

And one did, Kyuubi the sun god sighed as he approached the grieving woman and spoke of what he had saw and heard. He had seen her precious daughter about in the field. Then he witnessed as a hole opened beneath her. She screamed for help but it was too late. Kyuubi would have spoken sooner, but it seemed that no one had bothered to ask him and when he searched for Kurenai, she was somewhere else. Kyuubi then mentioned that, upon his own thinking, that something from below the earth took her, but he could not guess who.

Kurenai now was standing before Minato with a hard glare on her face as the food that had lain out on long tables began to rot with each passing second and the wine went bad. “You know where Hinata is!”

Minato glared, “You have no right to yell at me-”

“Silence!” Kurenai said sharply and cut off Minato, “She is missing, your own daughter is not anywhere to be found and all you can do is sit there like nothing is wrong!”

“She is not my concern, you made that very clear to me and I will not have you accusing me of your mistake!” He stood on his feet which made Kurenai flinch back, “She is yours to worry about! She is her own goddess, a weak one, but a goddess. If you want her back so badly then look for her!”

“Very well then,” she spoke in a deathly calm voice, “but if I must suffer, so will the mortals.” She turned away and began to walk down the steps. The other immortals watched in silence as she walked to the large gates. “I hope the mortals can last long, since their crops will not grow until I find my daughter.”

**(Line Break)**

Two days, Hinata opened her eyes, two days had she kept herself in the confines of her room. She was growing restless once more, but she feared leaving the room, the only place that she had a good knowing of where everything was. She watched as small specs of dust floated through the air, this what her life had reduced itself too. Hinata could not leave in fear of death but staying in her room would surly lead to it very soon. There was nothing that could occupy her thoughts while she lied on the bed; surely someone had to be looking for her, right? They would not just forget about her, her mother would be sure of that. She slowly turned her head to the side and looked at the large walls that were decorated with red, purple, and black flowers; it was scary but yet pretty in its own way. She then sat up as there was a light knock on her door. “I am no mood to leave, please leave me be.” Hinata had gotten use to saying that only phrase. Servants came to her everyday asking if she would like to bathe, to eat, or to be led to the main room where Itachi was to be found. She just kept denying every offer.

“Lady Hinata,” this was the voice of one of the guards at the door to her room, she had come to recognize the raspy voice of the once Greek warrior. “The Weaver is here for your fitting, you do not have to leave your room if you so wish.”

Hinata raised a brow, “Weaver…Let her in.” She watched as a four armed woman walked in with her abnormally long arms used as four other legs. She wore rags and her hair was trailing on the floor. Hinata cowered back until she hit the back bed post. The two guards got back up from one knee and closed the doors behind the Weaver. “Th-the Weaver…” she stuttered with fear lacing her voice, “I-I a-as-assume?”

“Indeed my Darkest Lady,” her voice was low for that of a woman, like she had inhaled smoke for most of her life. She lifted her head up and two big yellow eyes starred at her as her smile revealed pointy teeth that were stained. Hinata bit back the need to scream and clutched the bed sheets tighter in her hands. “I am here to start on your royal dresses. Your wedding dress is very close to being done-”

“W-Wedding!?” Hinata yelled out at her, cutting of the woman and making the Weaver frown. “I-I’m s-sorry, b-but wh-whom am I to b-be married to?”

“Way the Ruler of the Underworld of course,” she smiled once more as fear wrote itself on Hinata’s face. “Why else would you be here in the most lavish room?” She laughed menacingly at the goddesses confusion, “you indeed are a beauty, but not very bright my Darkest Lady.” The Weaver went over to the dresser and ran long boney fingers over the clothes, “Hmm, this will not be too hard,” she used her other hands to motion Hinata over as she began to pull some things out of her bag. Hinata slowly slid off the bed and just stood there, afraid to get any closer. The woman glared, “Insolent girl,” the long arms shot out and grabbed Hinata, causing her to scream as they pulled her closer to the Weaver. Both guards were quick to react and opened the door with spears at the ready; “Oh she was just a bit frightened,” the Weaver craned her head over to the two with a smile, “no need to get so worked up.” Both guards looked to one another and then back to Hinata.

“You may go back to your post,” she said lightly. They nodded and exited while the Weaver began to measure Hinata every which way with an old battered rope. “Wh-when in this wedding?” she obeyed as the woman made her lift up her arms and spun her around a few times.

“From what I have heard, very soon,” she began to tuck away all the fabrics that were once in the dresser. She then held out one hand to her, “I will take my payment now.”

Hinata looked around and then on her person, “I have nothing to give you at the moment…”

“Hmmm,” she rubbed her chin, “I’ll take one of your clasps,” she lightly touched the golden flower. Hinata flinched back.

“Th-this was a-a gift from m-my mother…”

“All the better payment,” the Weaver smirked and ripped the clasp off. Hinata quickly held that part of her dress up as the strap fell off her shoulder. “Oh don’t be so modest,” she took hold of the strap and pulled up a rusted looking needle. Hinata was amazed that with swift movements her dress was sewed back up so that her dress would stay up. “I will return with your dresses tonight.” With that the Weaver exited and left Hinata standing there, practically shaking in her sandals.

Hinata was to be married, to Itachi….

“M-mother….” Hinata said under her breath as tears spilled from her eyes; Hinata was terrified. She was getting married to a man that had abducted her from her home and her mother wasn’t even here. Hinata always thought of marriage and even if it was a bad one, she wanted her mother’s approval and for her to be there at least. Hinata didn’t know if this day could get any worse than it already was. She had to get out of this room; Hinata ran over to the door and knocked, “O-open if you would be so kind.”

The doors opened for her and the guards looked to her with no eyes in their skulls, “Do you need something Lady Hinata?”

“I-I want to go outside,” she said quickly, “if you could please show me the way…”

The guards looked to each other, and then one spoke almost in fear, “We apologize but Lord Itachi gave the strict order to send you to him first if you would like to exit the castle.”

Hinata bit her lip and thought for a moment, “Could you please show m-me the way to him?”

One guard nodded and went over to the wall were a small bell was placed. He tapped the side lightly and then waited. Hinata thought it odd since the bell made no sound, but it had to since there was a maid walking….well more floating to her. Hinata watched as the woman’s feet hovered above the ground as she gave a light curtsy to her. “Take Lady Hinata to Lord Itachi.”

“Yes,” her voice was like a little bell and Hinata followed to the side of her. Hinata was amazed as the spirit woman indeed looked like a maid; her clothes were indeed nicer than a normal peasant girl would wear but it was still not as nice as Hinata’s own clothing. She was sure that only skeletons worked in the castle, but she was clearly mistaken. The maid took notice of her starring, “Is something the matter my Darkest Lady?”

“You’re feet do not touch the ground,” Hinata blushed, “I’m so sorry, but I am not used to being around…around…”

The maid smiled lightly, “the dead?” Hinata nodded, “Yes, I thought as much my Darkest Lady,” the woman floated down so that her feet were on the ground, “Is that better,” she asked as she now walked beside Hinata. The goddess nodded and the made gave a nod back, “Here you are my Darkest Lady,” the maid bowed as they both stood before a large opening. She went off to the side and left Hinata standing before the opening to the large room. Hinata peeked in and awed at the vast size of what she assumed was Itachi’s throne room. Hinata gulped as she slowly walked in and looked to the long tables that were over flowing with food from the underworld. It all looked normal, but she was sure that it wasn’t. Guards stood at each opening to the halls and what looked like three bat women were perched on the high windows that had let in little light. Torches were all the walls that kept this place lit and Hinata walked the large red carpet that was a top the stone floor. She looked to the food once more and felt as her stomach ache with the need for food, but something within her mind told her that eating would cost her everything.

“Lady Hinata,” she jumped and spun around to see that Itachi stood in a door way, “I’m glad to see that you have ventured out of your room.” His words held no tone of a feeling, but the look upon his face gave little information to what was that feeling. She watched as he walked to his throne with three men that walked behind them, “Do not fret,” he said while taking his seat, “the men will be on their way very soon.”

“Oh she is very lovely Itachi,” one looked to her and caused Hinata to shiver. His skin was white with yellow eyes and long black hair, “I wonder how long until her name appears on my list,” he laughed as Hinata’s eyes widen.

“Do not speak to her Orochimaru,” Itachi glared at the male, “you have a job to do and it’s not to be done in the Underworld.” Orochimaru scoffed but made his way to a hall that would surely lead to a way out, but Hinata wasn’t going to follow.

“Enjoy your stay,” he smirked as he passed her. Hinata had heard of Orochimaru before, he ran the boat that brought over souls over to the underworld from the mortal world.

“Oh yes,” Hinata jumped as a hand lightly held her chin and turned her to face him. Hinata starred into dark purples eyes that had black rings in them. His hair was orange and his face was covered in piercings. “The mortal spirits have caught word of your arrival and wait for how you will change the Underworld.” He let her go and took hold of her hand but Hinata quickly pulled her hand away from his. “Forgive me,” he bowed, “I am Pein I decide who enters the eternal paradise after serving rebirth three times.” Hinata just nodded, “I guess I will be on my way,” he quickly walked off following the path that Orochimaru had taken. The last male looked very much like Itachi, but his hair was much longer and wilder, he just glanced at Hinata as he walked past, and Hinata starred into red eyes with a black pinwheel in each. She looked away as he passed and just waited until he exited.

“My apologies Lady Hinata,” Itachi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I had an emergency meeting, but you have impeccable timing.” He stood up and walked until he was about five feet away from her. “Come with me, if you would,” he held out his hand and Hinata had a déjà vu; it was just like when she stood on his chariot, his hand was held out to her and his eyes were soft. Hinata gulped lightly and hesitantly reached out her hand to his; she blushed as his rather large and calloused hand held hers with almost a perfect fit and began to pull her down to another hall. Hinata followed only slightly behind him since it was hard to keep up with his strong strides. “I have been rather upset that you have barricaded yourself in your room,” his words were soft and Hinata did have to admit that listening to him speak was almost like listening to a lullaby….at times. “But I see that I have done wrong,” he pushed open stain glass doors and Hinata gasped at the site.

Itachi couldn’t help but smile as he watched the female beside him let go of his hand and enter the make-shift garden. Large fruit plants surrounded an open field of the flowers that she had been placed in her room. She smiled happily as she began to tear up at the look of what she had been missing. Hinata gave a sound of joy and sat herself in the flowers that moved to her touch, almost as if they were alive. Hinata giggled and lied back in the field that had been created just for her and smiled blissfully as she closed her eyes. Her body filled with the joy that she had been missing. “Lady Hinata,” she lifted herself back up with her arms and looked to the dark god, “You have so much more to see, please come with me if you would.” Hinata nodded and walked back over to him; she went red as he grabbed her hand in his without much hesitation. “I know that all of this is very new to you, but I hope that you find enjoyment while here.”

“L-Lord Itachi,” she said lightly as she looked up to him, “Is it true of what the Weaver spoke to me? That you plan on marrying me and that is the reason I was brought here?” Itachi nodded and Hinata could feel her heart begin to beat faster, “Then why kidnap me?”

“Would you have really come?” He glanced down at her and sighed as she muttered, ‘I guess not.’ Itachi stopped in the middle of the hallway and just looked down at her, “I know that I express my feeling…oddly and that you must have been frightened but,” Hinata gasped lightly as he got down on one knee and looked to her with a soft smile and eyes to match, “I promise that my intentions are as pure as snow and all I want is for you to be happy with I as your husband.” Hinata felt her whole body heat up at the sounds of his voice and his words; she was unsure of how to take these words. He must have meant it, there is no reason for him and try to lie to her and he seemed so…loving when he said it.

Hinata looked away with a pink cheeks, “W-what other p-places did you want t-to show me?” Itachi smirked as he could see the embarrassment that lingered on her features, but he dare not call her out on it. She would surely be his soon enough. Itachi stood and once again led her through the large halls, with their footsteps echoing off of them. She glanced up at him not knowing if she could ever look at him in the same light again.

“I find that you must be an advent reader,” she nodded lightly; “well I do have a library, but avoid going in there for specific reasons.” Hinata raised her brow as they stood before wooden doors “You’ll see why in a moment.” The doors opened with a light touch from her hand and something flew towards him, but Itachi easily caught it in his hands. He looked at it and Hinata nearly gagged, “an eye…”

“Oi,” Anko yelled, “give it back Lord Itachi we were in the middle of something.”

Hinata looked down and loosened her hold on him and his hand easily slid out of her own. Itachi walked over to the women and placed the eye back in its spot. She looked at the three sisters but then her eyes traveled over to all the books that littered tables, book, shelves and even the floor. Hinata went wide eyed at the vast amount of literature and she was sure that she was about ready to freak out. She walked over to one of the tables and picked up the book, they were all books of people’s lives; some were longer since the person was reborn or a person did much more in their lives then normally. She flipped through one and it was the story of an old man that had worked as the king’s guard. “Oh my…” she thought as she began to read a story about this man from the start of his childhood. Itachi looked over and smiled lightly and with the light movement of his hand a feminine chair lifted from the ground causing Hinata to gasp; she looked at the chair that was a dark red and she had to admit very soft. She glanced at him and blushed as he just looked to be smiling a bit as he went back to listening to the three women. Hinata sat back in her chair and couldn’t help but think it might be…nice down here. She had things to do every day, other beings to interact with, and….she had a husband.

But, she didn’t have her mother. How could Hinata go through with something like marriage without her mother by her side? As Hinata thought about it, she then realized that even if Hinata was okay with marrying him –not that she had decided to yet- her mother would never allow it. Hinata asked her mother about marrying a few times, but her mother only spoke that the immortals could only marry one another and that any god was selfish and arrogant. Kurenai just told her it was better to no marry and be free. Hinata just starred at the page of her book and thought back to the god that had brought her here; he didn’t seem all that bad, and was even trying to make her happy while she was here.

Hinata sighed lightly and placed the book on her lap, still left open. She removed the wilting and dying crown of flowers from her head and watched as the flowers tried to come to life, but just could not. She picked the lavender flower and placed it in her book as to mark her spot. She just starred at the rest of her crown and watched as it died before her eyes. All the flowers that she loved were still in that field and she could never go back to them without the permission of Itachi, who would most likely not let her leave. She placed the crown on the table and just sat back in her chair and shut the book with one hand; Hinata had no idea what to do.

“Lady Hinata,” Itachi walked to her, “I will be heading off to get some work done, I welcome you to join me.”

“A-alright,” she stood and exited the room with him. “Y-you may call me Hinata if you like Lord Itachi,” she blushed as he glanced at her.

He smiled lightly, “Only if you refer to me as Itachi.”

**(Line Break)**

Minato glared as he paced in the area of where his throne was stationed, “What am I to do about this,” he looked down to the earth below and watched as the mortals began to go crazy with fear. The crops did not grow, the world was covered in snow and he was sure that Kurenai was the cause of it all. More death was occurring to famine and Minato was class to having all the gods and goddess riot and force him to do something. It had been almost a week now, and who was he to tell Itachi to give her back. He was sure that by now they were married and she was either locked away or had already eaten there. He ran his hand through his blonde locks and groaned, “Iruka,” the winged messenger was quick to his side, “Go down to the underworld and tell Itachi that he must return what he has stolen.” Iruka wanted to question but that was not his job, so he just nodded and flew down to the entrance of the underworld where Orochimaru would be waiting. Minato sighed and called to his wife, “Kushina,” she looked to him, “locate Kurenai if you would, we need to bring an end to this.” The red haired woman nodded and left the room with long strides.

It hadn’t taken long for Kurenai to get the word that Minato had sent out someone to go get her daughter and she was quick to come back to Olympus. She looked tired, older then when he last saw her, and the glare in her eyes was nothing to be happy to see. She stormed in through the gates with Kushina walking calmly behind her.

“Well,” she spoke in her demanding voice, “where is Hinata?”

“She should return at any moment, please just give the humans back their crops,” he said with a bit of pleading.

“Not until she is back here!”

Down in the Underworld there was a different story, Itachi glared at the messenger god with fire burning in his eyes, “What do you mean he wants her back!?” Iruka flinched back and once again explained what was going on in the mortal world above and if they did not act fast that the mortals would surely die off. Itachi only groaned and looked out the window to see that his wife tended to her garden, draped in black robes with two claps that were shaped like her new flowers and were a sterling silver. A top her head was a thin black crown that almost looked to be thorns. He looked back to him and sneered, “She is happy here.”

“It does not matter,” Iruka said again, “she is to return at this moment.”

Itachi glared, “Not yet,” he muttered to himself as he stood beside the throne that had been made just for Hinata that sat by his own. She had yet to eat anything, and once she left, he was sure that she would not return to him. He slammed his fist against the stone throne, “give me a moment, I will bring her in.” Itachi said lightly as he walked out to the garden but had grabbed a pomegranate from the table before entering the hall. He smiled at the site of her, Hinata had spent most of her days either working with him or playing in her garden. Itachi approached her, careful not to stop on the books she left out in the flower field. “Hinata,” she turned and smiled at him, “it seems that I have done you wrong and I apologize.”

“What do you mean,” she smiled lightly, “you have done me no wrong.”

“Oh but I have,” he said with a frown, but Hinata now he almost seemed to be playing with her. “You miss your home and I should allow you the chance to go back if you so choose to.” He watched as her facial expression changed and it hurt him to see how happy she was at the sound of going home. “But I offer you something to eat before you leave,” he handed her a half of the pomegranate, “the trip may be a bit long.” Hinata took the half in her hand, not knowing if she should consume it or not. “Do not fret Hinata,” he lightly kissed her temple, “I am able to run the Underworld in your absence but I do wish for you to return soon.” Hinata nodded, “Iruka is waiting in the throne room for you, be safe.” Hinata kissed his cheeks lightly and walked off back into the palace; Itachi just watched and smirked as she took a bite into the fruit. “Yes…I look forward to your return.”

Hinata spit out the six seeds into a napkin as she walked into the throne room and cleaned her lips of the juice. She placed the fruit and the napkin on the table and continued on to the winged messenger, “Iruka,” she smiled upon seeing him and he smiled back, “is it true that you are to take me home?”

“Indeed Lady Hinata,” he smiled as he led her back outside and out the gates. The guards bowed as she passed and made several attempts to block off Iruka, but she had stopped them all. Hinata passed the many souls that were being sorted to either be reborn once more, punished, given paradise, or just live in a world of grey. They bowed and begged to her for mercy but all she did was smile and walk on with Iruka, and tried to hide that she was hurt. A part of her was glad that she ate the fruit; she did not want to leave her husband or the spirits that looked to her for safety in the afterlife. Then the other part of her regretted it, she was not going to see her mother for very soon and it was by her own doing.

“Is this goodbye Lady Hinata?” Orochimaru asked she went aboard the boat to be taken to the mortal world.

“I don’t know,” she said lightly but the male only smirked and took them back to the mortal world where a chariot waited for her to ride as Iruka flew back.

Hinata starred at the brightness of Olympus and it hurt her eyes for the first few seconds. She stepped onto the cloud and felt so out of her element as she walked up the steps with such bright colors, happy faces, and the lack of her husband. Hinata did not think that she could go on, but as her eyes landed the frame of her mother; Hinata broke down into tears. “M-Mother?”

Kurenai spun around and smiled, “Hinata,” she ran to the girl and embraced her within her arms, “oh my dearest daughter. How I thought that I had lost you forever to the hellish Underworld. Are you alright,” she looked to her daughter but her eyes fell upon the crown of thorns; Kurenai held her arms and took a step back and looked her daughter over, “You…Why do you show the color death upon your clothes, with a crown to match?” She gave a smile that looked panicked and laugh nervously, “Hinata…what happened to you, your lips are even stained red.”

Hinata lightly touched her lips while Minato readied for the hell that was to be brought upon him. Hinata looked to her feet, “Mother…I have married Itachi.”

“….” Kurenai let go of her daughter and just starred at her.

“I-I know that you are….angry mother,” Hinata looked to her with plea filled eyes, “but he is good to me mother.”

“I never gave you permission to marry,” Kurenai shook her head, “no…no!” She glared, “You were forced to marry him since he abducted you, by our laws, our ways, that marriage is nothing. He will have to come up her and pry you out of my cold dead hands-!”

“I allowed him,” Minato said standing from his throne, “Itachi has every right to marry who he wants, and he chose her.” Kurenai slowly turned her neck to face him and Hinata flinched back. “Your daughter has made her choice-”

“Get him up here,” Kurenai said looking to Minato, “He can come and try to take her back…”

“M-Mother,” Hinata spoke lightly, “please do not do this.” Kurenai looked at her, “I have already eaten in the Underworld, and soon enough I will be forced back.”

“What did you eat my daughter,” she said with worry.”

“Six seeds of a pomegranate,” Hinata spoke lightly.

“She did not eat the whole thing, so she doesn’t have to go back,” Kurenai said in a low voice.

“You are being ridiculous Kurenai,” Minato said walking down to them, “she is to return to her husband whether you like it or not-”

“I was summoned,” they looked over to see Itachi standing in the shadows of the pillars that surrounded the room. “Hinata,” he smiled lightly and opened his arms to her as she ran to him. He stroked her back as she embraced him, “I didn’t think that you would miss me that much.”

“She won’t let me go back,” Hinata looked up at him, “and I don’t want to upset her Itachi.”

“You are responsible for this!” Kurenai yelled at Itachi, “how dare you steal my daughter like some thief!? She is not going back to you,” she watched as Itachi glared and stepped before Hinata. “She is staying in Olympus with me, and not even you can change that.”

“By law as her husband I have more say in her life then you do,” he saw her glare back, “and she wants to come back with me.” They both just stood there with a glare on their face. Hinata could not stand it anymore and quickly stood before Itachi. He looked down at her, “Yes?” She motioned him to lean down and she whispered in his ear. “No, never.” he shook his head as he stood straight, “I will not compromise with her.” Hinata gave a pout and once again spoke softly so that he may only hear. Itachi shook his head, “No, you have already eaten in the Underworld...” she cut him off as she just stared at him with pleading eyes that looked to be welling up with tears; Itachi could not resist and wrapped his arms around her; he spoke against her neck; she blushed lightly as his lips brushed against her skin.

“I tire of this,” Minato said, “what is this compromise?”

Itachi stood back up and as Hinata nodded he looked to the two, “I am willing to make a deal.” He cleared his throat, “We will share her,” Kurenai raised a brow, “She ate six seeds, so that means she will spend six months with me, and the rest with you.”

“And if I refuse,” Kurenai said crossing her arms, “I can tell you one thing the humans will starve without me.”

“Then let them,” he said with a wave of his hand, “all I need is my wife and with the humans all dead I have less work and more time with her.”

Kurenai glared but could do nothing more than nod, “Alright then I except those terms, if I get her right now.” Itachi glared but Hinata tugged at the clothes the covered his body; he nodded and Hinata went over to her mother who embraced her once more. “Say goodbye to….that Hinata,” she smirked as Itachi's eye twitched, “you will not see him for the next six months.” Kurenai left her daughter with a dark god and motioned that she wanted to have a word with Minato, who knew that he was going to be yelled at.

“I guess this is goodbye Itachi,” she blushed lightly as he just took her hand in his and laced her fingers with his. “Will you be alright without me their?”

“For the most part,” he spoke with a bit of sadness, “promise not to let any many touch you Hinata.” She giggled lightly and nodded. “You should know,” he smirked, “that once you return all your things will be moved to my room and you will be sleeping with me,” he chuckled as she blushed pink and looked away. He brought his hands to his lips and gave the back of her hand a light kiss. “Until we meet again Hinata,” she smiled softly and kissed his forehead and then went off to where her mother stood. Itachi sighed lightly and turned around to get to his chariot, he may have to wait a bit longer than he would have liked, but surely all his waiting will pay off in the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is probably the longest thing I have written, but I like to apologize if it was slow and then suddenly got fast. I’m not very good with mythology but I hope that you guys kind of like it. Next one-shot is coming up and I can’t wait to start writing it. Leave me a review ^^ Ja Ne.


	7. TryOut: Shamans And Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my one-shot that has been on my mind and it is more of a try-out and I want to give it a go and see how you all like and what you think of my idea. This is Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover and I hope that you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Harry Potter™
> 
> Warning: Mentions of death

 

The windows high on the walls of the dining hall were covered in a thin layer of frost and snow on the ledges to add to the beauty of the winter mouths. The ceiling was full of floating candles that many of the students had loved and remembered from their first years at the school. The students were all seated at the tables or standing around in the hall waiting for dinner to begin so they may enjoy their feast before some left for winter break to spend Christmas with their families. Each house was usually seated or near their own table but as always the Gryffindor house was not one to keep within their boundaries and were currently teasing and messing with those of the Slytherin house. The other two houses had just stayed back and laughed at the fights breaking out between the two houses in hopes that it would spread to their houses. The main fighters were the Marauders a Gryffindor gang made up of Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and their leader James Potter. They were not the brightest of the house, but the bravest as their leader was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were every teacher’s worst nightmare and pain in the neck to everyone. Opposing them was Slytherin’s top student of his year, Severus Snape who was trying to stand up to his bullies. By his side were Lucius Malfoy and his well-known girlfriend Narcissa Black. Bellatrix Black also stood by them but only to keep her cousin at bay.

But away from the fight, stood a very shy and nervous Shaman with a letter clutched in her small hands. Her long blue hair was held back in a low pony-tail with two long bangs framing the side of her heart shaped face. Her skin was a pale porcelain skin with large lavender eyes that shown with the innocents and naivety. Around her neck was a black lace necklace with a clear pendant jewel hanging from it. Her plump lips were graced with a light smile and her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush. She wore Gryffindor robes with her skirt fluttering about her knees with her black loafers shining in the light. Her hands were covered with white fingerless gloves that had a clear jewel placed on the glove on the back of her hand. She took in a deep breath and tucked the envelope away in her cloak and walked into the dining hall. She waved to the others of her house and took a seat beside Lily Evans her good friend and Molly Prewett.

“Hey Hinako,” Lily smiled at the blue haired girl as she sat down and put down her book. “Have you taken your Divination exam since I am freaking out about it,” Hinako giggled as the brown haired girl almost looked about ready to pull out her hair and made a face of panic. Hinako let her eyes wonder over to the tall figure that was James Potter, a blush rose to her cheeks as she saw his smirk, but Lily caught it. “Oh that’s gross Hinako,” Lily made a face as Hinako blushed red for being caught; “you can do so much better than that.”

“Not to mention that he might have failed every exam he took,” Molly piped in as she flicked her wan around to make the books move about the table. “I don’t doubt that’ll he have to take summer classes, again.” She shook her head of red hair and wagged her finger at her.

Hinako pouted, “Oh come on now,” her voice was light and bell like that she field odd talking to her two friends that had an English accent while she spoke in her own odd accent from being born in Japan and from a high status clan. “And it is not like I have a chance,” she poked her forefingers together and looked down at her lap “he’s too busy fawning over you Lily-chan.”

Lily waved it off, “Please, he’ll get over me when he reads that letter you wrote him,” the two other girls giggled as Hinako’s face went a bright red and steamed look to be coming out of her ears. Lily pushed her off the bench and pointed to the group of Marauders, “You go and give him that letter before you regret it!” Hinako swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly made her way to the fighting group. Oh how she wanted to turn around and run away from them and hide away with Moaning Myrtle in the girl’s bathroom. It was too late though she could hear their taunts and arguments so clearly that it felt like she was part of it. Hinako felt her heart beat faster in her rib cage that she was sure that it would explode. Her hands were shaky as they were stiffly held to the sides of her and she tried her best to stop her shaking.

“Come on Severus,” James smirked as he pushed the male back into the group of Slytherin students, “you wanna fight then let us fight.” James held up his wand and pointed it right in the dark haired wizards face.

“I don’t think he can do it Prongs,” Sirus laughed at Severus, “all brains but no bronze!” They all laughed as Severus just glared at them with a blush stained on his cheeks from embarrassment.

“Enough of this Potter,” they looked over to see the brown haired twins both Shamans in the Slytherin house. The gloves on their hands were black with white jewel on the gloves. They were practically identical from their white colored eyes that had no pupils and long brown hair and fair skin. Hiashi Hyuga was biologically the eldest and colder of the two with his long hair left undone while his brother Hizashi had his hair held back by the ends with a small hair tie and bandages around his forehead. Hiashi was in proper dress with his cloak on but Hizashi left his cloak in his dormitory and just had one hand shoved in his pocket as he was the more laid back of the two. Hiashi was the one speaking with a glare on his face, “You have been a pain in our side for long enough, and I will tolerate you and your foolish friend’s idiocy.” Hiashi held up his wand while his other hand sparked with a blue energy; James took a step back but did not drop his wand. Hiashi smirked, “Let us see if your bravery is strong enough to make up for your lack of brains.”

“St-stop,” Hinako stood between the two with the envelope in her hands. She blushed as they all looked to her; she shyly tucked one of her bangs behind her ears and took a shaky breath before speaking again, “P-Professor Dumbledore would not like to see this k-kind of fighting…y-you’ll get in trouble a-and lose us points.” Hinako just looked down at her feet and gripped her envelope so tight that she was sure that she would rip it any second.

Lucius just scoffed, “Now the girls are here to stand up for you Potter?” The Slytherin group snickered and smirked at the seething Potter. “And the weakest one of them all,” Hinako gasped as the blond haired man grabbed the envelope for her hands. Hinako reached for it but he held it high above his head so that she could not reach. “What is it Hiroshi? Why do you want the letter so badly?” He looked to the envelope as she was still trying to grab for it, “Oh may~” he said in his devilish voice with a smirk on his face, “it seems to be a love letter…directed to a ‘James Potter.’” Hinako felt her face heat up a dark red as she looked to see that James looked at her oddly and then back at the letter. “Let’s give it a read, shall we?” Lucius threw the letter in the air and with a flick of his wand he zapped the letter. Hinako watched in horror as the letter opened up like a mouth and began to speak of what she had written.

 _'Dear James Potter, how long I have waited to say what I truly feel about you, but I may only do it through this letter. I think I have fallen for you James…’_ Hinako began to tear up as the whole mess hall seemed to be listening to her letter, and they all seem to be laughing at her misfortune. She wipped the tears from her eyes, but they would not stop. She quickly turned away and hid her face from them all as she ran out of the large room and to anywhere she could be alone. Lily watched as she ran out and sent James a glare for not doing anything. The Marauder’s began to tease James about it, but he did not really listen.  Before the letter could go on a blast of fire hit it and the blackened ashes of the letter floated to the ground.

“You are no fun Sora,” Narcissa said with a smirk as she looked back to the black haired Shaman. The Slytherin student just scoffed as he glared with his dark purple eyes. He wore black gloves with a dark red jewel on it. He was properly dressed and even his wand was placed perfectly on his belt. Sora Kouno got to his feet and with hands shoved in his pockets he walked out of the mess hall. “What a weirdo, huh Lucius?” She said as she hugged his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. The male just nodded.

**(Line Break)**

Hinako pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she walked through the halls that were practically outside since the large windows did not have glass on them and led to an outside area. She winced as her tears began to freeze to her face. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were just as red and puffy from her crying. She slowly began to realize that she was close to Dumbledore’s office and thought that she could up there and wait out until the school year was over. There was no one she would face anyone let alone students from her own house. Hinako just went up to the large statue that led to the old man’s office and blushed as the paintings tried to comfort her; she merely told them that she wasn’t feeling well.

“Hiroshi,” Hinako turned around and watched as the Slytherin bad-boy walked up to her. Hinako had heard stories of Sora, that he was able to speak to serpents and that he was passing all his classes with flying colors. He walked up to her and she felt the need to cower back from him. “I hope that you have learned a lesson from your mistake.” Hinako nodded and she looked down at her feet. She could not meet his cold eyes, it was looking into the deep darkness of night; she had hoped that he would just leave her, but it seemed that he had much more to say. “What a fool you are for falling for the moron of Gryffindor.”

“J-James-k-kun is no m-moron,” she said back much softer than she had intended to. Hinako jumped as she met the glare of Sora and shrunk away from him. “S-sorry,” she said lightly as she looked down at her feet once more. He opened his mouth to say something but she watched as he closed it and turned away.

“Don’t talk back to me…it’s…weird…” he said lightly and walked off and Hinako was left there to wonder. Weird…she had never thought that that word would be in his vernacular and him admitting that something was weird was just….well weird. Hinako could not describe it any better than that and she was the top writer in her class. Maybe it was just her. That was indeed the longest time she had ever even stood beside the male. Hinako just shook her head of the thoughts and just knocked so that Dumbledore would let her in sooner. A large opening appeared in the wall and Hinako happily walked up the steps up to the man’s office.

“Mrs. Hiroshi,” Dumbledore spoke lightly as he stood on a balcony that overlooked his office. She smiled up at him with a blush staining her cheeks, “What brings you here? Dinner is about to begin.”

“O-Oh,” she pulled at the hem of her skirt, “I-I’m not very hungry is a-all.” She walked over to where the phoenix sat and lightly petted his head; the bird was so kind to her and generally enjoyed her presence. “I-I was hoping th-that you m-may have more o-on Shamans?”

“Ah…” he said lightly with his frail voice. “I might have something,” he pulled out his wand and gave it a light flick towards a bookshelf on the opposite wall. Hinako held out her hands as a book gently floated down to her. “I was able to dig up something,” he smiled as she took a seat on the two steps that led to a slightly upper level to the room. “I hope that with you four here I would be able to write up more about the Shaman kind,” Dumbledore walked down to his desk and took a seat.

Hinako looked to him with a bright smile, “Oh professor,” she looked up to the ceiling, “y-you flatter u-us so.” Hinako held the book close to her chest and walked over to the cauldron that contained all the memories of her headmaster. “I-If y-you ever need my help, pl-please ask.” She watched as the memories floated on without much of a care in the world, “I-Is it wrong t-to love s-someone that loves another?” She glanced over to Dumbledore as he looked to be thinking the question over.

“I don’t know Mrs. Hiroshi,” he said as he sat back, “But what I do know is that love is a very powerful thing,” Dumbledore fixed his glasses, “why do you ask?”

“W-well,” she looked to her feet, “I-I thought it would b-be better to c-confess to….to him, b-but it merely just exploded in my face,” she cursed herself as she felt her eyes sting with tears and she quickly began to try and wipe them away. “P-Professor,” she turned to him and looked at him with big and watery eyes, “will a h-heart ever heal?” Hinako let the tears flow down her cheeks this time and her breathing became shallow and heavy gasps for air. The elder man was able to move quick and walked over to her. She desperately clutched to him and sobbed.

“Do not cry,” he soothed her as he stroked her hair, “it will take time Hinako,” he said softly as she began to calm down, “and as odd as it may seem, but it may heal from a love from another. From another that you may have never known before.”

“H-How will I know…” she said as she still held onto him. Her breathing returned to normal and she was able to speak a bit more clearly.

“Your heart will give you a light push in the right direction,” he said with a smile as she let go and began to wipe her eyes once more. “Now,” he turned her around, “You don’t want to be cooped up in here. You get back to your commons room and bring back the book once you are finished.”

“Th-thank you Professor,” she smiled back at him before she descended the stairs and was soon out of site. Hinako felt a bit better about everything, sure things with James and the others would never be the same but that was the thing that she could deal with for the moment being. Hinako only had a two more years at Hogwarts and then she would be out on her own and be able to study to become a teacher. She’d surely come back to Hogwarts in hopes to get a job at the school, she loved it so and loved to teach. She slowly made her way up the steps and waited as they shifted so that she would be able to reach her room.

“Password?”

Hinako smiled to the fat lady and spoke, “Caput Draconis,” the woman in the painting smiled and she was let into the Gryffindor commons room. Hinako closed the door behind her and quickly went to her room. She walked down to her bed at the end of the room and smiled as the slim black cat was curled up on her bed. The cat purred upon seeing her and Hinako just lied on the bed and let the cat walk over to her and rub against her body. “Did you miss me Miki,” she asked as the cat looked to her with bright green eyes and meowed to be petted. Hinako just smiled and scratched under cat’s chin and then on her head. “Well I did it Miki,” she lifted up the cat and let her stand on her belly, “I tried to give him the letter.” Miki lied down on her owners belly and just looked to her like she was listening, “and then Malfoy-dono got it and the whole school got to read it.” Her cheeks burned red with just the thought, “I hope the professor was right…I don’t want to have to wait.”

_~A Few Years Later~_

Hinako had grown so much from her school days at Hogwarts, both physically and mentally. She wore a dark purple turtle neck that went down to under her bottom with tight black pants to match. She had braided her hair back so that it would not get in her way. A black cloak was sitting lightly on her shoulders and fell back to reveal her clothing since she was sitting back in a chair. Her white gloves were still as white since the day she bought them and her wand was placed on a belt that hung crookedly on her hips with a few other scrolls that were kept also on the belt. Hinako placed her hands on her lap and watched as the others members were speaking to one another. She had become part of ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ that was led by Dumbledore himself. She smiled as she watched Sirus Black curl up on the carpet like some dog since he no longer wanted to argue with James on the matter at hand.

The Dark Lord has arisen with power, and they all had feared he was much too powerful for the ministry to take on alone. Hinako had been informed of the group when she had stopped by to see Lily and James, who had married. Hinako was not one to hold a grudge, but jealousy burned deep in the pit of her stomach when she had first seen the couple as happy as they stood at the altar. She quickly got over her petty thoughts and began to focus on what was important…stopping the Dark Lord. She had come to fear the worst, that he-who-shall-not-be-named had taken on the Shamans since Hinako had lost contact with the Hyuga family. The Kouno family had no contact with the rest of the world, so Hinako could only hope that Sora was not hurt. Miki jumped up onto her owners lap and made herself comfortable; Hinako lightly petted her frail family pet that had been through so much with her. She watched as the group continued to discuss series matters as she slowly spun the clear jewel of her necklace between her fingers.

“I am not going to run from this!” James stood and glared at Author Weasley, “Standing together will make us stronger!”

“There is an army of Death Eaters waiting for us to act first,” Author said sternly, “you are too much of a Gryffindor James, please just think this through. 

“M-Maybe he is right,” Peter said lightly while he stood against the wall, “not many stood by the D-Dark Lord before…” he trailed off, “it would be best to act before h-he can catch us.”

“Wrong worm-tail,” Lupin ran his hand through his hair, “We will not just approach him like this is a walk in the park. The ministry has been snooping around,” he informed the group and Miki jumped down and wondered off up the stairs to who-knows-where. Lupin watched the cat for the moment, but then got back on topic, “no need to raise suspicions with us going around and trying to recruit people. With more time, they will believe us and help.”

“I-It will be t-too late,” Hinako finally spoke and then stood. She pulled the cloak close so that it hid her body. “Th-The ministry does not want witches and wizards of human birth to worry, they will never see e-eye to eye with us.” She smiled to the group, “I-I will go out on a hunt, a-anything that will be us use to you will be sent back w-with my Patronuse.” She walked to the door and slipped on her black gym shoes, “K-Keep an eye on Molly-chan if you would,” she smiled to Author, “sh-she must b-be tired.”

“Don’t do this Hinako,” Lily stood. Hinako looked back at her, “Going out there is suicide,”

“Rather one die then thousands,” Hinako said with all seriousness. She quickly fixed her mood, “b-but do not fret L-Lily-chan,” she looked into her eyes, “no harm will c-come to me.”

“Promise,” Lily asked holding out her pinky.

“Promise,” Hinako hooked her own and then went off out the door into the darkness of night. She didn’t look back at the house as she mounted her broom and took to the sky. With a wave of her hand she cloaked her body to look like a large bird to the humans below. She smiled as she passed through a cloud; giggling as she got a bit wet from the water. Hinako loved flying she thought it was the best thing that anyone could ever enjoy. Her bangs lightly blew back in the cool wind that bit at her skin, but she didn’t have a care in the world. Hinako softly began to descend and soon she landed before the forest, the one that she had been told many times as a student to not enter. She took a deep breath as she waved her broom off and it took off into the night sky once more. Hinako walked into the forest with strong strides as she followed the path that had been made by so many other students before. Her steps were very light as she was afraid that there indeed was something in there that was still out to get her; she had heard so many times before that unicorns had walked the land but were being hunted by some beast. Even as a student Gryffindor she was never brave enough to come out with Rubeus Hagrid and the others to see what was in the forest. She kind of wished that this wasn’t her first time alone in the forest on a very important mission like this. Hinako pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked the forest like some dark figure.

 _‘Okay Hinako,’_ she thought to herself as she held herself in hopes that she wasn’t shaking under her cloak. Her eyes scanned over the darkness that engulfed the forest and made it scary then she would have liked. _‘I’ll you have to do is make sure that no one is meeting in the Dark Forest and planning the fall of the Ministry. Easy-peasy.’_ Hinako almost wanted to sweat drop at the foolishness in her own words; she surely was in much more danger and she was sure that this was not as simple as she wanted it to be. She stopped as she heard steps in the forest and looked back to see if anyone was behind her. Her eyes focused on the figure walking towards her in the distance and she nearly freaked and took to hiding behind the tree like some child. Her heart was beating against her ribcage and she slowly glanced back to see that the figure was tall with a built frame; most likely a male from the width of his shoulders. Hinako pulled out her wand and gripped it tightly in her fist. She gulped lightly and tried to think of who this man was. Most obviously, he was someone with bad intentions. The next obvious thing she could think of was that it was a man with bad intentions. Other than that she was stumped. The thought that he was a Death Eater came to mind, but she could not be too sure on that one.

The male stopped walking and looked around just to be sure he was not followed. He pulled out his wound and with a light flick and tap on the tree and a door opened up for him. He entered and once he closed the door it was hidden again. Hinako stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to the spot where the man once stood. She held out her gloved hands and ran them over the area where she thought the door had appeared. She watched the white jewels on her perfect white gloves and once they began to glow she let a smile slip onto her plump lips. She took out her wand and pointed it at the open area “ _Finite Incantatum,”_ she whispered with a flick of the wand and the door was opened up to her. Hinako readied for some kind of trap, but she had walked through the door with ease and this time, the door was still seen to the human eye. “This can’t be good,” she said lightly as she looked out into the swampy region she had been taken too and spotted the torch light path going between the trees on a narrow dirt path. She took in a deep breath and walked on as she placed her wand back on the spot on her belt. Her steps were soft and quick as she darted from tree to tree and watched from a safe distance as the male figure walked calmly. She waited until the male was out of site and then hid behind a rather large willow tree. “ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” she said with a wave of her hand and out a rabbit ran about made of blew energy, “Send the message, ‘Hidden door in Dark Forest; may be for the use of Death Eaters.” The Rabbit nodded and started running in some direction and then disappeared in the wind. She smiled, knowing that her message would soon make it, or so she hoped that it would. “Where is he going?” Hinako whispered to herself and looked to see if she was still able to follow him. She pushed away any negative thoughts and continued to follow the path with hopes of finding the male again.

Hinako was unable to find the male, but he had found her. He almost thought it idiotic that someone would send a patronum when he wasn’t that far away. He waited until she had taken the path again and snuck up behind her. He watched as a small body frame walked with caution down the path and he almost couldn’t help but stare for a moment as he was able to see the light sashay of her hips through the cloak. He then followed behind her and long before she could turn around he wrapped one arm aright under her bust and pressed the tip of his wand to the side of her head, “Scream and that will surely cause your death,” he spoke gruffly in his deep baritone voice with no mercy for this woman. He’s breathing was calm and low but he caught the sweet scent of vanilla and felt the need to shiver at it; it was so familiar to him. She tried to pull out his grip but it was useless when he pressed the wand harder into her head. “Say your prayers woman, for you will not be living here.”

“It does not matter,” she spoke in a light bell like voice, “I have completed what needed to be done.” She felt the man go stiff behind her, but his grip seemed to be tighter than ever. Without word he pushed her along the path, but when the path split, he took the path that was not lit. Hinako watched as she was almost approaching a cabin that was well hidden in the foliage with a light in the window. “Why not just kill me now?”

“Do not speak to me,” he was angry, cruel, and Hinako held back the need to coward from the voice. She had not done anything to make him mad; he had caught her and told her she was too die, nothing more could be done. He opened the cabin door and pushed her in while locking the door behind him. Hinako stood in a fighting position and had her wand pointed at him. He scoffed at her and with a flick of his hand her wand was knocked out of her hands. Hinako’s eyes widened at the sight of black gloves, with the black jewel shining in the soft candle light. Sora Kouno removed his hood and showed that he had grown out his hair so that it was pulled back into a tight ponytail; he almost looked like that of a samurai if Hinako wasn’t worrying about her life at the moment. He let his eyes scan over the cloaked body until dark purple eyes landed upon her lavender ones. “Hinako Hiroshi, I should have known only a fool like you would come out here alone.”

“I should have guessed you would be up to no good Kouno.” Her eyes hardened a bit as she held her hands before her in a fighting position. “I must ask, have you succumbed to working under the Dark Lord as well, like all the others of the Slytherin house?”

“Aren’t you just smart,” he mocked her with a frown. “I have been waiting for you to mess up Hiroshi,” Sora glared at her and pointed his wand at her, “You are to take this horrible curse or hex off of me.” Hinako was suddenly confused at the statement but her confused face only made him angrier. “Do not make your innocent face and pretend that you are not aware of this! Take off this hex before I have to use force!”

“I do have no idea what you are talking about,” Hinako defended and then jumped back as he got very close to her.

“I am not going to play this game Hinako,” Sora said in a deep growl, “I have been hexed and you are behind it. You have plagued my thoughts for the last few months; that damned voice, your innocent eyes, and your image has been imprinted in my mind. Now take off the hex.”

“I-I have not hexed you,” she said getting offended and with her cheeks burning a pink color.

“And that cute blush- oh dear Kami I did not meant to say cute!” Sora quickly turned away and looked to be ready to pull out his dark hair. Hinako took this as her chance and pointed her hand to the door.

 _“Alohomora,”_ she said and made a dash to the opened door. Sora reacted much faster than she would have thought. He placed a body-bind hex on her and caught her before she hit the floor.

“Moron,” he muttered as he closed and locked the door again and placed her upon the small bed that was in the room. She tried to break the hex but it was indeed hopeless. Hinako watched as she heard him pull up a chair to the bed side and then sat down. “Tell me the spell at least, and then I can find my own counter spell.”

“I’ll say it again Kouno,” she said, “I placed no hex, spell, curse, or charm on you. If I have you probably would have found out and broken it.” Hinako wasn’t going to even pretend like she could have been able to place a spell on someone like him.

“Then why is this happening to me Hinako,” he said as he moved to his knees and starred at her as she was forced to stare at the ceiling. “Nothing can stop my mind from going back to you, ever since I saw you trying to blend in with the muggles at that homely school for the young. Not even the power of the Dark Lord can get me away from you; how many missions you have caused me to prolong and almost fail. You must know what this is Hinako; I can see it is the same thing that had plagued you all those years back at the School.” Hinako felt her cheeks heat up but she was suddenly getting colder. She felt a large and rough hand took hold of hers with his thumb running of her knuckles. “Please help me.”

“K-Kouno….I-I think something much st-stronger has b-been placed on you.” Hinako cursed as her stuttering was suddenly back.

“Tell me Hinako,” he said quickly. She could tell he was so clueless and thought that the moment she spoke he would explode.

“I-it sounds like…” she swallowed loudly, “like y-you have fallen in love.”

“In…love…?” He suddenly got very quiet and Hinako felt his grip on her hand tighten to the point where it was painful. She struggled out a cry of pain but she feared he would strike her if she did. “Preposterous!” Sora stood up and looked down at her with a glare, “if that was the case that would mean I love you-” it became eerily silent as he cut himself off. “You…I must love you any of this to make sense. Without the place of a curse or spell; this is my very own curse on myself.” Sora looked down at her and with a wave of his hand Hinako quickly sat up; she moved to the edge of the bed and crawled off, but Sora watched her like a hawk. “What do I do know?”

Hinako looked about the room, “H-How am I to know? I-it’s your feelings.”

“What did you do when you were ‘in love’?”

Hinako blushed again, “Well…I told him how I felt, though as you can r-recall it didn’t turn out as planned.”

“Why was I so made when you did that,” Sora asked walking so that he stood before her, “hearing you confess to him angered me. How could a pure blood like you love someone like him?” Hinako backed away but her back hit the wall and Sora pinned her back against the wall with both hands on either side of her body. “He was a failure and a sorry excuse for a wizard. Anyone was better than him.” Hinako was forced to stare into his eyes, but she was surprised to see that he looked confused. “If you had been in Slytherin house this all would have been different.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Simple…” he suddenly looked stumped, “well….you…you and I….we…I mean you would have…” Hinako got red in the face as Sora’s cheeks began to burn pink and he avoided eye contact. “All Shamans are of Slytherin house; how you are so different I will never know.” Sora looked to her and spoke in such a light and sweet voice. “If I do love you, than I want you to know it Hinako Hiroshi. For this is my confession: I love you deeply.” Hinako felt her knees go weak and she began to slip down the wall. Sora quickly encircled his arms around her and kept her standing. “Well I didn’t expect you to faint at the confession, I thought we had it made it clear beforehand that it was you that I loved.”

Then there came hard knocking on the door, “Sora! Sora! Open this damn door!” Hizashi yelled as he kept pounding on the door. “We are meeting right now and the Dark Lord tires of your lateness.”

“Step aside,” another voice said. “ _Alohomora”_ Hiashi said and the door was blasted open and the twins both watched in shock as Sora held the blue haired woman bridal style. “Dear Kami what have you done?”

“I have fallen in love,” Sora said calmly as he placed Hinako on the bed and then pick up her wand. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“She can’t be here Sora,” Hiashi warned with a glare, “The minute someone senses she is she will be killed on the spot or tortured to tell us the hideout of the Order.”

“Hinako will be fine until I get back,” he said calmly. “Then I will run off with her and re-start our lives together.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic Sora,” Hiashi shook his head.

Hizashi slammed the door close, “Brother, we have an issue. Severus is headed this way.” They all went wide eyed and Sora quickly kicked upon a back door with Hinako in his arms. “Come now brother,” Hizashi stopped Hiashi from running off. “We must make sure that Severus stops here and keep Hinako protected.”

“I am not going to leave her with that maniac, her brother made me promise to watch over her.”

“Brother,” Hizashi pleaded, “Sora would never hurt her and you know that.” Hiashi just gave an ‘hn’ and stood calmly. Hizashi smiled at him, “Thank you Brother.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**(Line Break)**

_~Major Time Skip~_

Hinako did not know how she got here, but there she sat on the mat in her living room with the little bundle in her arms. She smiled down at the living and breathing child the one that had come from her and….her husband. Hinako glanced at the ring that was around her finger; she smiled as she thought back to how she had obtained it. After her incident with Sora she found herself on a plane, seated beside her was the same male that had earlier confessed his feelings to her. He warned that she couldn’t make a scene around all the humans, but Hinako was so confused of why she was on the plane, with him none-the-less. Sora had rid her of her cloak and both of their wands were safely tucked away in a bag that was under his seat. He wore plain civilian clothes and was currently readying the paper like nothing was wrong. Hinako was ready to yell at him for kidnapping her, but as she rose her hand to point at him, her eyes caught the gleam of the golden ring on her finger. Sora calmly explained that he had bought her the wedding band since he had decided to marry her as soon as they got back to Japan. Hinako’s face was as red as a tomato but Sora kept talking. He vowed to stay by her side in case the Dark Lord came after them since Sora had left the Death Eaters with all their secrets and that Hinako had discovered them and sent out a signal to where they were meeting. Not to mention that Lady Kouno –mother of Sora- would love to have a daughter-in-law like Hinako.

She didn’t have much room to argue, but she did refuse to marry him…right away. Sora was greatly disappointed at that since he wanted to get the whole thing out of the way so it would be official. Hinako refused it and said that she wasn’t going to suddenly marry him since he wanted to marry her. Sora just gave a small pout and went back to his paper. Hinako wanted to call all her friends to tell her that she was okay, but Sora forbade her to do so. They were to go into hiding and neither of them could come into contact with any of them. She couldn’t argue with that, so all she could do was hope that they knew she was okay. Sora also reminded her that once they did land in Japan, they couldn’t go back home either. No one could know where they were and if they did that was one step closer to being discovered by someone else. Hinako sat back in her seat and just fell asleep on the plane.

And now, as she looked at where it got her, Hinako was very happy with its results. Surely she missed her friends and recently tried to find out on anything about the Order without giving away her position. She looked over at the clock and watched as the minute hand stiffly landed on the twelve and it read that it was late. Hinako slowly stood up and walked to the nursery. She stopped as she found all the photos she had collected over the years she was back at home, smiling at them all. She picked up the one where she smiled happily in her wedding Kimono, but Sora had a light smile. She put it back down and continued on to the light colored room. How she had never thought this day would come; where she could be a mother to the most beautiful little baby she had ever seen. Hinako set the baby down in the crib and then covered the bundle even more to make sure the baby was as warm as could be. She stayed there for a while and watched as the baby closed their eyes and fell to sleep once more. Hinako just sighed and left the room so that her baby may sleep.

“Hinako,” Sora began to yell from the front door, “Hinako please answer me!”

“Shhh,” she ran out to the living room and watched him stand in the room looking for her. “I just put the baby to sleep-” she was cut off as Sora pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips against her forehead. “What is up with you Sora-kun?”

“We must leave,” he said quickly, “it is no longer safe here.” He pushed Hinako down the hall to their room while looking back over his shoulder like someone was behind him. “Pack some things and take the baby anywhere. Don’t look back and do not wait for me.” He gave strict and clear orders as Hinako was getting some clothes and necessities and shoving them into a bag. Hinako put her bag on and then went out to where Sora stood and handed her the sleeping baby.

“Sora what is going on?” She asked with worry and fear as he practically pushed her all the way to the back of the house where there was an exit.

“I-I can’t explain Hinako just don’t look back,” he stood in the door way as she stepped out into the dark night. Hinako looked back at him as he stood with a sad face, “I love you Hinako Kouno.”

“Sora…” she said taking a step towards him, but he pointed in the other direction. “I love you too.” Sora smiled lightly and closed the dead and ran to the front of the house. Hinako just took in a deep breath and began to run off through the grassy fields that where behind her home. She clutched the infant close with both hands and tried her best to keep from looking back. She stood in the middle of the field, with its high grass coming up to her knees. Against the command of her husband she looked back and gasped as she saw her home was going up in flames with all her memories and photos that she had loved to look at. Hinako looked down at the infant, “I must worry only about you,” she gave the sleeping baby a smile. “For nothing shall harm you.” Hinako went back to running into the forest where she could easily find a path and get to the next city with ease. But as she entered the forest she looked back once more in hopes that Sora was following after her but she saw dark ghost like figures flying about, looking for something. Hinako ran into the thickest part of the forest and went over to one of the hallowed out trees. She felt tears build up with her eyes and with every blink they escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Okay my child,” she tucked the child into an opening in the tree and made sure the infant was bundled up well. “I know you will be frightened, but do not cry, for I will be back for you.” Her hands fumbled as she removed her necklace and placed it around the little neck of her baby, “please wait for me my child. I love you so much.” She lightly kissed her fingers and then touched the baby’s cheek. Hinako bit back a sob and hid the opening of the tree and got back to her feet. She was not going to lose her baby.

**(Line Break)**

Sora ran through the empty field, his body battered and bruised. His clothes had been torn and ripped but all that was on his mind was his wife and child. He ran faster than he thought he could run and hoped that she was already in the next town over. He had fought so many Death Eaters that he had lost track of them and wasn’t sure if he had gotten them all. He cursed as the Dark Mark on his arm burned even more as he ran that it felt like it was on fire. Sora pushed through a bit longer and once he came upon the forest the jewels on his gloves began to glow a dark color and he feared the worst. The magic was still in the air, it was so thick that he had trouble breathing in it. Trees, plants, and bushes had scorch marks and looked to have been pulled out by their roots. But as he walked to the center of all that magic, Sora chocked back a sob that wracked his body and covered his mouth with the urge to throw up.

There sprawled out on the ground was the beautiful that was Hinako; long blue hair was sprawled over the ground that it covered her face. He ran over to her and slowly knelt by her side; he almost didn’t want to touch her, not wanting the physical proof that she might be…dead. Sora slowly began to move her hair out of her face and with rapid blinks the tears fell from his eyes as his eyes landed upon her face. She was still so perfect. Her eye lids were down and her lips were slightly parted; Sora shook his head.

“No…no, no, no, no,” he muttered again as he picked her up and held her cold body closer to his own. “Hinako please…please you cannot leave me like this.” This may have been the first time that Sora had cried, oh how he hated the feeling of his heart shattering in his chest. “Hinako!” He cried out into the sky as sobs bubbled out from his throat.

“How the mighty fall,” Sora’s head snapped in the direction of the voice that he had known perfectly well. “I have waited much too long for this day,” Lucius stepped out from the shadow’s with his wand still in hand. "We've all missed you Sora, so I hope you don’t mind if I let the others catch up with you. I just say your lovely run off before she got to formally meet us.” The blonde haired man smirked as he watched Sora glare at him with his eyes burning with hate. “How about we catch up while we head on back to England?”

“You monster,” Sora growled out, “I want nothing to do with any of you! So crawl back into your hole and I hope to re-meet you in hell!”

“Oh,” Lucius mocked, “that hurts me Sora. Why stay here when you have nothing left? The Dark Lord still has a very nice plan for you once we return; maybe he can make up for all of this.” Lucius sneered as Sora gave him a reply with a very rude hand gesture and foul language to match. “I bet the life of that little brat will be a well enough reward,” he smiled evilly as he watched realization hit Sora. Sora looked about to see if his child was anywhere to be found. “Oh I didn’t want you to see that image, but I was sure that the infant felt no pain.”

“Y-You…” Sora gently placed his wife on the ground and got to his feet. He was stumbling as the thought bounced around his head. His baby, all that was left of his wife…his pride and joy was…gone? Sora ran over to a bush and emptied what was in his stomach and then just gave painful heaves of nothing. Lucius laughed as he watched the strong male break down into a heap of pathetic nothingness. “My….my wife and m-my baby…gone?” He looked back at the blonde. “Why Malfoy, what wrong have I done!?”

“You left the most powerful man to be with that harlot of a woman!” Lucius yelled back with a glare as he pointed to the dead Hinako. “I should have killed you long ago, you are the reason those Phoenix rebels were ever able to stand up to us all. You allowed her to live and now you pay the price for your treason.” Sora’s hands began to spark with light and Lucius was not ready for another fight. “I am giving you a choice Sora, come with us and join the greatest power in the world. Once we are done you will get your reward.”

Sora looked to Hinako once more; he couldn’t leave her…but he was of no good to her now. He didn’t deserve someone like her, he was the reason she and his baby were dead. “Just…Just give me a moment…” he said. Lucius rolled his eyes and walked away from the two to the edge of the forest. Sora kneeled beside her once more, “Hinako…I’m so sorry. I hope that one day you will forgive me. I will avenge you my wife, no matter what I must do I will be sure not let your death be in vain.” He bent down and kissed her cold lips once more. He stood up and held out his hand, “ _Expecto Patronum,”_ a hawk made of blue magic appeared. “Tell anyone in the Ministry that Hinako Hiroshi has died…and so has Sora Kouno.” The Hawk gave a caw and then flew off until it disappeared into the night sky. 

“Is the brat really dead,” a Death Eater asked Lucius as he walked through the fields.

“If not now it will be soon,” he smirked, “nature will take its course soon enough.”

**(Line Break)**

Minerva McGonagall stood at the edge of the forest and waited as Hagrid walked out of the forest with tears in his eyes as he held the dead body of Hinako, but McGonagall went wide eyed as the half-giant also gently held something else in his large hand. “Sorry ma’am, I found her cryin’.” Hagrid handed her the baby girl that continued to cry to the older woman. “I be thinkin’ she Miss Hiroshi’s child,” he wiped the tears from his eyes, “couldn’t leave her out there all alone.”

“Good job Hagrid,” McGonagall said lightly as she tried to lull the baby back to sleep. The baby had a little hair on her head that she had been born with her mother blue hair and was unusually pale. She turned around and motioned for Hagrid to follow, “What we gonna do no ma’am?”

“Miss Hiroshi is to be taken somewhere to be properly buried and I…I must talk to Dumbledore about the child.” She parted from Hagrid as he continued to the house where a few others were waiting to help bury the woman and alert her family that she had died in the house fire. The only thing that made McGonagall shiver was that Sora Kouno was also reported dead, but his body was nowhere to be found; she only hoped that it was not taken by the Death Eaters.

She came upon a barren dirt road and there waited the old man, who looked to be staring up at the small sliver of moon. He looked so at peace with the world. “Dumbledore,” she spoke, “a child has lived.”

He nodded lightly and looked to her, “I have heard,” she stood beside him.

“What are we to do? They may come back for her,” McGonagall said in a bit of a panic.

“Do not fret Professor McGonagall,” Dumbledore said calmly, “I know a place where the baby will be well taken care of.”

**(Line Break)**

~ _12 Years Later_ ~

Hiashi sat at his desk with his paper work all around him; he sighed as he sat back and closed his tired eyes. He hated paperwork and his pile never seemed to go away. Hiashi didn’t want to run a business, he wanted to go outside and play with his daughter, but his father had left him with everything on his death bed and there was no way that Hiashi could refuse him. Hizashi happily only played a small part in the company and would often come and sit with Hiashi and talked to him. So much he had left behind in England and all the friends he thought he had made with the others. In the end he had to run away from the Ministry and hope that they had long forgotten about him and Hizashi.

He came home to live in the Hyuga compound and was able to meet a nice girl and settle down. Hizashi had come home to a longtime girlfriend and the two were instantly planning a wedding and a life together. Hiashi got the job as the president of Hyuga Corp. and Hizashi was Vice president; neither of them complained in public of their jobs. Hizashi was overly upset at first since this met he would also be living on the Hyuga’s Estate when he and his wife wanted to live somewhere else. Not only that, but by orders from their father, they were not allowed to reveal their powers in anyway. They were no longer wizards, just normal people. Hiashi let his eyes move over to the book shelf; on the middle shelf was an old leather lined box that had grown dusty from not ever being moved or touched. He could see them in there, his wand and gloves that still fit him, which looked so perfect like they were still brand new. He couldn’t tare his eyes away from it, but then there was a hard knock on the door.

“Enter,” Hiashi said sitting up in his chair and picking up the pen with his tired hand.

“Brother,” Hizashi came in like he would almost every day, but he didn’t look happy like all the other days. He had letters in his hands, but he had separated one from the others and this one was so familiar looking to him and it nearly made his heart stop.

“Give me the letter Hizashi,” Hiashi ordered as he held out his hand for the letter. It had to be a mistake; no one in the Hyuga family had been born a Shaman. He had been sure that his own daughter and Hizashi’s son was not Shaman’s; it was very rare to get a Shaman in the Hyuga clan since the gene was so rare. But as he looked at the name on the letter it was like he had been punched in the stomach; the name belonged to the girl he had forgotten was not really his daughter. “Th-They even got her last name right,” he smiled as he his hand began to tremble. The letter was made out to Hinata Hiroshi.

“She can’t go there alone Brother,” Hizashi said as he pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the desk.

“That is what they said to her too,” they both lightly saddened at the thought of their late friend. Hiashi ran his hand through his long brown hair. He could still remember that fateful night that he had trouble sleeping. When Hiashi could not sleep that would mean something was very wrong in the world and he soon found out what it was. His old Professor, aged even more than he could remember was at his door, with a tightly wrapped bundle of joy that was oddly quiet. Hiashi put two and two together and clutched the door frame as if he was about to collapse in shock. Dumbledore explained what had happened and without any hesitation, Hiashi held out his hands to receive the baby that looked up at him with big dark lavender eyes. He bowed to his Professor who wished him the best of luck and then gave him his condolences on his lost. Hiashi closed the door before he could see the man vanish. Hiashi awoke his wife and told her of what has happened; Yuki was kind woman and quickly took the baby to the nursery that was still being worked on.

“Otou-san,” a soft voice called from behind the closed door, “Hanabi-imouto wants t-to eat, sh-should I make her something?”

“Go ahead,” Hiashi said in a warm voice and then looked to the letter, “and…and be sure you both look decent. I’m having a very important guest come by.” The two males listened to her agree to do as she is told and then run off calling for the young Hyuga daughter. “I guess I have a chance to use this again,” he smiled as he lifted up his hand and caused the box to come over and land on his desk.

“Who will come to get her,” Hizashi asked.

“They’ll probably send over that giant,” he said as he held his wand. It felt nice in his hands, “he always had a way with children.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and send me some request since I am out of ideas ^^. But if not I will start on the continuation of ‘Angel Among Demons’. Ja Ne   


	8. Angel Among Demons Pt.II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one-shot is a continuation of ‘Angel Among Demons’. Please enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couple: HinataxAkatsuki

 

Hinata sighed as she sat at the table in the kitchen, how she hated it so in the hideout. Never had she thought that the most notorious and evil organization acted like a bunch of teenaged boys. All she ever did was cook, clean, and try to avoid them when they wanted their nails repainted. Her naginata on her back was the only thing there she could trust around the hideout. She had thought that Konan would be there for her but the woman had chosen to go the ‘tough-it-out’ route and left Hinata with the wolves, who ,she’d like to mention, almost killed her with their stampede to the kitchen. Even Tobi was becoming to be a bother, all Hinata could do for human contact was to listen to him talk on and on about anything, and then, when she really needed him, he was off on a mission or acting really…weird. Hinata was glad when Konan had come to inform her that morning that almost every Akatsuki members were out on missions and she didn’t have to hide anymore. Hinata quickly took this moment of freedom to shower; almost every male in the hideout had accidently walked in on her since they never thought she was in there. Konan offered to let the girl use her personal shower, but Hinata did not want to be babied; she denied the offer and regretted it since the second it came tumbling out of her lips. Feeling fresh she went to eat in the kitchen but she nearly screamed when she found the whole kitchen to be a mess. Like a food fight had gone on and she shuddered when something dripped on her shoulder from the ceiling. Lucky for her, Pein innocently walked in, went to the fridge, grabbed some food, but just before leaving he stopped beside her and said: “Clean it up.” With that he left and Hinata felt her left eye twitch.

She had just finished and it was nearly noon. She innocently made herself some tea, but she just stared as the steam floated away from her tea; she was no longer in the mood for it. All she wanted to do was go back to her village, which had probably forgotten all about her. She sighed lightly and laid her forehead on the cool wood table and closed her eyes. Her long hair fell over each of her shoulders and she felt sleep trying to pull her in. How she just wanted to sleep, but her body was still very uncomfortable. With all the strength she had left, Hinata dragged herself over into the living room and then lied down on the sofa. She curled up on her side and before she could tell herself it was just a ten minute nap, she fell asleep.

It wasn’t that long though until one duo came back to the hideout in a foul mood since the mission did not go according to plan as they would have liked. Hidan was able to do all the killing he wanted without much interruption, but he never got to face anyone that might have had a chance. Kazuka was also a bit grumpy when he found out that the bounty had lessen on a few of the people they killed and it ruined his money making schedule for the whole week. They just walked in with glares on their faces and decided to take a load off on the sofa, but as Hidan plopped down he felt the slightest of touches on his leg. He looked over and kind of just stared at Hinata as she lied there so innocently. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply and seemed to curl up more. Hidan felt a smile twitch at his lips, but he was not sure if it was for an evil deed he could do, or since the girl was kind of cute as she slept. No, Hidan shook his head; he did not find things cute. He could have some fun with the sleeping Hyuga, but there were so many possibilities that he had a hard time choosing.

“Don’t moron,” Kazuka said as he took a seat on a single seat chair in the living room.

Hidan glared, “I wasn’t going to do fuck to her.”

“I know you better than that,” the green eyed male said dully, “just leave the little brat alone.”

“Come on old man,” Hidan smiled, “don’t be getting all soft on me. So she’s a little virgin, doesn’t mean that I automatically think about helping her out with that problem.” He smirked as he sat back, “Besides, the virgin is fucking asking for it if she’s going to take a nap out here.”

“The brats done nothing but work, I’d be a little pissed at that.” Kazuka looked up from his money counting, “I am surprised she hasn’t exploded yet.” He put away all his money and tucked it away in his cloak. “She’ll learn sooner or later of the dos and don’ts of this place.” Hidan then got up and walked to the kitchen.

“You’re such a fucking buzz kill,” Hidan scoffed as he crossed his legs in a manly manner and placed his hands behind his head as he sat further back on the sofa. He closed his eyes and decided that if she was going to nap and be no fun, then he should just chill out on the sofa too. Hidan was actually very fond of having the girl around since it gave him someone to annoy and make fun off without having his head get cut off. It was so easy to see her go red in the face, stutter; he could easily trick her into going places and doing his evil bidding. He smiled when he remembered Kisame carrying her into the living room by the back of her shirt after he caught her looking through his things. Hidan told her that if she found a fish bowl of sorts he would convince Konan to take her out…and he threatened that if she didn’t do it she’d find dead bodies in her bed when she woke up. Hinata would do anything she was told, and Hidan’s clothes had never been so clean. He didn’t know why, but he loved seeing his clean and folded clothes and sheets outside his door.

All the members, for some odd reason, loved laundry day. Hinata never went into their rooms so she would leave all their things outside the doors, and if they were extra lucky the clothes would still be warm. No one ever saw her leave the clothes though, but she did everything she could when most of them were gone. Hinata also cooked them lunch, dinner, made sweets late at night, and sometimes they would wake up –or came back early in the morning from missions- and find some breakfast. It was like they all had their very own maid, even though Pein had told them a number of times that she was not there to do their chores, but he never complained when he’d get food delivered to his office. Pein gave up on that little notation and even Konan had Hinata doing stuff for her. Sure she might become an Akatsuki one day, but they all rather have her doing all the housekeeping.

Zetsu emerged out of the wall and went over to the sofa only to find that Hinata was in his spot again. He usually would just pick her up and move her to the other side, but Hidan was using it at the moment. He argued with himself for a while and then decided on something they could both agree on. Zetsu slowly picked the girl up and just held her for the moment, then sat down with her still in his arms. Hidan opened his eyes and watched as Zetsu moved her so her head lied on his shoulder. Hidan wasn’t sure what was more surprising; that Zetsu let the girl sleep on him or that Hinata had not woken up. Hidan was a bit pissed as he watched as the girl shift so that she was more comfortable on the male’s lap and then continued to sleep; sure he wasn’t going to let her sleep on his lap –in public- but that didn’t mean that Zetsu was allowed to either.

“What?” **“What do you want fucker?”** both sides of Zetsu asked one with a glare and the other with no real emotion.

Hidan glared back, “The question should be: what the fuck do you think you’re doing ass wipe?”

“I’m sitting,” white Zetsu answered not really understanding what Hidan was getting at. **“What else would I be doing here?”**

“I mean with the little virgin.”

 **“Don’t be jealous that I get to have her on my lap.”** black Zetsu mocked him with a smirk and evil glint in his eye. “Oh I always do this,” even white Zetsu smirked at him, “I usually move her over but you seem to have taken her spot.”

“She’s going to fucking scream bloody murder when she wakes up,” Hidan warned as he looked away from the two and closed his eyes.

“She did the first few times,” **“but now Hinata-chan loves sleeping on my lap. Can’t blame her,”** black Zetsu said with a cocky attitude and it made Hidan glare at him.

“What’s up, un,” Deidara walked up and flashed a peace sign to everyone before walking into the kitchen. Sasori walked in behind him while dragging a broken puppet behind him. The red head walked over to an open seat and quickly went to work on fixing the puppets that had been broken. “Sasori-dana,” Deidara walked into the living room, “you got that scroll, un?” Sasori tossed the blonde the scroll. Deidara caught it but then he looked over to Zetsu, “dude,” he sweat dropped, “I thought Hinata-chan told you to stop doing that, un?”

“I thought he was fucking bullshitting!?” Hidan gapped at the two, “This asshole actually does this often?!”

“You don’t have to yell,” Kazuka sat in another free spot with a drink in hand. “Everyone knows he does this,” he said casually and almost wanted to smirk at Hidan’s face. “Zetsu already said that you didn’t have to be jealous-”

“I am not jealous of that fucker!” Hidan said with a glare as the others smirked and Hinata stirred in her sleep. “You’re all full of shit-”

“Z-Zetsu-sama…” Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes in a childlike manner, “h-how long have I been a-asleep?”

“Not too long Hinata-chan,” white Zetsu smiled at her. **“You’re so fucking cute Hinata-chan,”** black Zetsu also smiled at her but it had more evil.

“I hate you bastards,” Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and almost looked to be pouting as Deidara just laughed at him. “Get the hell out of here Deidara-chan, you little bitch!” Hinata cringed at all the yelling and got to her feet. “Whoa there virgin,” Hinata looked to Hidan, “take this to Pein, and tell him to leave me the fuck alone.” Hinata took the scroll from him and while she walked off to his office she grabbed the scroll that Deidara held out for her.

“Thanks Hinata-chan,” Deidara smiled and waved to her as she walked away. He looked back at the others, “Is it just me or is she…quiet, un…”

“She’s always quiet moron,” Sasori said not looking up at him.

“No I mean like she never talks anymore, she’s just quiet, un.” Deidara tapped his chin as he thought. “We should do something nice for Hinata-chan, to show her that we’re not a lot of assholes, un.” He smiled brightly in hopes that everyone would agree with him.

“No/ **No fucker** ,” they all answered without looking at him. Deidara glared at them all.

“Fine, un,” he said as he walked away, “but I’m going to do something for her,” her smirked, “like take her to a hot spring, un.” All the other males suddenly looked up and then at one another as the thought went through their heads. Hinata. Hot Spring. Most likely a mixed bath.

“I’m in/ **oh hell yeah** ,”

**(Line break)**

Hinata was in the kitchen once again but this time she was cooking something that Tobi had asked for when he arrived back to the hide out. Tobi was as happy as ever and she was sure that he was smiling under his orange mask, and all he had was happy stories of a mission well done. Hinata silently listened to him talk as she cooked the curry sauce to go on top of the white rice she was making. Hinata wasn’t really listening to the male even though it was really hard to tone him out but she was glad that she wasn’t alone in the kitchen since that always led to bad things happening to her. Hidan would harass her; Kazuka would also harass her about getting everyone’s payments to him, Kisame and Deidara would make fun of her and tease her. Sasori and Zetsu commented on what would happen if she died –that was really scary and disturbing-, and then there was Itachi, Konan, and Pein who would just be silent and make things awkward. No one else really liked Tobi so when he was around Hinata didn’t have to worry about the others. Not only that but Tobi was acting pretty normal today and even kept her up to date with everything that was going on in the shinobi world.   

“Angel-chan,” Tobi whined as he sat at the table, “Tobi is hungry, is Angel-chan almost done?”

“Almost Tobi-sama,” she smiled lightly not looking back at him. She turned off the heat and poured the spicy and chunky sauce above a bowl of white rice and served it to the male. Hinata smiled a bit as the male gave a happy clap and laugh, but he didn’t start to eat. “What’s wrong Tobi-sama?”

“Tobi can’t eat with Angel-chan staring at him,” it wasn’t the voice she knew that Tobi had…it was that ‘other’ voice he would get. She gave out a light ‘oh’ and turned around so that the male could eat. Hinata was very curious to see what Tobi hid behind his mask; for she was sure that the male wasn’t just wearing it for the hell of it, but for a very deep reason. Like how Kakashi wore a mask as his father did; Hinata didn’t need a long back story, just a simple explanation. As she went to putting away all the cooked food and went to cleaning the plates, she began to slip on her Byakugan and she slowly began to see through the walls, and there sat Tobi. She focused in more and more but before she knew it there was a large burst of chakra that nearly blinded her; she then felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and covered her eyes with a gloved hand. “Now Angel-chan is being a very bad girl…” Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine as a deep and slightly seductive voice whispered in her ear. There was no way that this was Tobi…this chakra signature was all wrong, but…it couldn’t be anyone else. Chakra flared up in their hands that it deactivated Hinata’s Byakugan and made her cringe as it gave off a burning sensation. “Don’t make me punish you again Hinata…” she felt him pull her in closer to his chest, “for next time, I won’t be so nice.” She gasped as she felt a light kiss on her temple. With another burst of chakra everything was back to normal and Hinata found herself looking right at Tobi’s mask and her waving his hand in front of her face.

“Angel-chan~ is okay,” he said happily in his goofy voice, “Tobi noticed Angel-chan got all scary quiet, but Tobi was wrong to worry, for Angel-chan is better.” He patted her head like she was some kind of pet. “Tobi must go take more missions, but he will be back for some sweet desserts.” Hinata waved lightly as the male walked away with a bounce in his step. She went over to his bowl and was a bit surprised to see that the bowl was cleaned of food…so someone had to have eaten it. She shook her head; Tobi was right, all she had seen was some kind of weird black out. She quickly went back to cleaning up and putting away the food. Hinata looked over to her naginata and smiled lightly as she took it in her hands. The metal rod was cool against her skin it felt so right to have it with her. She took her weapon into the living area and took a seat on the sofa and laid the weapon on her lap. She pulled out a cloth from her back pouch and then a hard black stone she had earned from doing all of Hidan’s dirty work around the base. He didn’t do it out of the kindness of his heart, but if she were to die since the blade was dull then no one would do his laundry for him. Hinata took it at that and thanked him anyway.

She actually looked around and remembered that everyone had an assigned spot and she would be forced to move later when they came in. She sighed and moved to sit back against the wall –facing all the seats- and crossed her legs so no one would trip over them. She was still in a better mood than she had been all day and removed the naginata’s sheath to reveal the shiny blade. She grabbed the black rock and ran it down the blade with slow and skillful movements; she liked seeing the blade shine and that it was razor sharp. If her weapon was sharp and clean then her weapon was happy, and if her weapon was happy Hinata was happy. She looked at her reflection in the blade and she saw herself smile a bit. Hinata never felt happier when she looked at the weapon, it was like the only thing here that still belonged to her. She had to give up everything to these people who even took away her option to rather die than live on…it was like what Neji told her all those years ago.

She was just a caged bird.

Hinata put the sheath back over the blade and just began to clean the long handle of the blade. She was just staring down at the blade and didn’t notice as Kisame walked in holding a large glass bowl in his arms. He set the bowl down on the counter, “Hey Hinata,” she looked up at him as he gave a big grin, “I’ve heard through the grape vine that you have been feeling a bit lonely. So big brother Kisame got you a friend,” he motioned to the glass bowl and Hinata went wide eyed as she saw a large piranha swimming about the bowl and looked angry and agitated. Hinata was a bit frightened as the fish looked to glare at her and bared its many sharp and pointy teeth. Kisame quickly tried to explain, “Look, as odd as this sounds, a piranha is a loving and faithful pet and I’m pretty sure talking to your weapon is just creepy and weird.”

“Only when you do it,” Itachi added as he walked into the room with a black cat in his arms. Hinata was sure a blood vessel popped in her head since she thought she was just imagining the cat. Itachi placed the cat on the table, “I knew the fish was an ignorant idea, so I found this cat.” Hinata touched her forehead…no fever. Itachi rolled his eyes, “Just keep the cat and it might keep you a bit sane around here.” On that good note Itachi walked out of the room and down a hall that led to somewhere of importance.

“Um…thank you Kisame-sama,” she smiled lightly as she held her weapon tighter, “th-this is…such a nice gift.” Kisame smiled and felt very proud of himself for his good deed. He picked the bowl back up and set it on a table close to the wall that was covered in scrolls and other junk that Hinata didn’t want to throw away.

“He’ll like it out here better, getting to see everyone and what not,” he waved his hand and walked out. “Later Hinata,” she just smiled and waved as he walked out.

Hinata looked back at the piranha and gulped lightly. She propped up her weapon on the wall and then went over to the bowl. The cat jumped down and walked over to Hinata and just sat beside where the girl stood, “What do piranhas eat,” she asked herself as she watched the fish swim around like it was trying to find a way to escape that bowl. She got another look at its sharp teeth and then thought to the hunk of meat in the fridge that Deidara had bought on an impulse one day. No one wanted it, so Hinata thought it over and went into the fridge and pulled out the meat and sliced off a thin cut. She put the rest away and then took the slice over to the piranha. “Here you are Fishy,” she said holding the meat. The fish must have heard her since he looked at meat and began to swim around like he was in frenzy. She held the meat over the bowl and let out a scream when the piranha jumped out of the bowl and took the meat without hesitation. She gave a nervous laugh as the fish tore into the meat with no mercy, “Oh this is going to be interesting…”

“I heard a girly scream, un!” Deidara ran out in a panic and looked about the room.

“I heard Deidara fucking scream!” Hidan ran in with a smirk and camera in hand. Deidara just glared at the white haired male.

“I smell blood,” Kisame ran in and Zetsu emerged from the wall. **“Hope you bastards saved me a leg,”** black Zetsu said with a glare.

“My stupid senses are tingling,” Sasori walked in with a bored look on his face.

“I hear a scream is someone hurt and how much will it cost me?” Kazuka came in looking around the room in almost a fearful state.

“Why is everyone saying one-liners?” Pein came in.

“Why is the piranha still in here,” Itachi said looking to Kisame.

“Wow this is weird…” Hinata muttered under her breath as she used a kitchen rag to clean the blood from her hands. “Nothing is wrong, s-sorry to worry you all.” She said in a soft voice as she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. 

“Why would you think I screamed like that prick, un!?” Deidara

“You’re a little fucking bitch!” Hidan

 **“So there is no leg…”** Black Zetsu

“I was right,” Sasori (who then walked away)

“That is a great gift Itachi, much better than your stupid cat.” Kisame

“That thing will die in a matter of days; the cat is a much better choice.” Itachi

“Well, at least I don’t have to pay.” Kazuka

“What the hell is going on!?” Pein

“…” Hinata (who walked back to her room with the cat in her arms)

**(Line Break)**

**_~The Next Day~_ **

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

“C-Come in….” Hinata yawned as she sat up in her bed and the black cat –named Kitty- looked up from her sleeping spot on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to Konan who was standing in the door way. Konan almost wanted to laugh at Hinata’s bed head and how the overly large shirt fell off her shoulder. “W-What is it K-Konan-sama?” She asked in a low voice as sleep was about ready to take over again.

“I need you to run a few errands,” Konan leaned against the door as Hinata got to her feet and slumped over to her dresser. Hinata motioned her in and Konan closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. “Some simple shopping and what not, no big deal really,” she smiled lightly as Hinata changed into her regular uniform and placed the naginata on her back.

“Who am I going with,” she asked as she combed her hair back and then slipped on her heeled sandals. Konan thought the girl would pass off as an Akatsuki greatly with what she wore.

Konan just smiled, “I think that you’re a big girl now Hinata,” she smirked as Hinata looked up at her, “you can find your way to the store and back.”

Hinata smiled lightly, “Thank you Konan-sama.”

Konan waved it off as she opened the door and walked out, “Don’t mention it,” she left the list on the night stand, “now hurry up before I change my mind.” Hinata smiled as Konan walked down the hall. Hinata picked up the list and while scanning over the lovely handwriting she made her way to the entrance of the base but stopped short. She lightly touched the spot right next to her eye and frowned. She couldn’t go out with her current eye color, they would all know. She reached into her back pouch, but instead off pulling out bandages, her hand wrapped around a head band. Hinata looked down into the metal plate that beheld Konohagakure’s Leaf. She saddened a bit while looking into it and then sighed; she wrapped it around her eyes with the metal against her eyes. Hinata then continued on her trip with her Byakugan active as to show her the way.

In the kitchen and living room sat the others of the base, all feeling a bit off. Deidara molded some clay in his hands but he kept looking back into the kitchen every few minutes and each time he made a face of confusion. Sasori finally got tired of him moving all the time and sighed, “What are you looking at moron?”

Deidara seemed un-phased by the insult, “Something….is wrong, un.” He starred into the kitchen and the others slowly looking into the kitchen.

“Bitch has a point,” Hidan tilted his head to the side as he looked into the kitchen; “something is very fucked up about this picture.”

“Hinata’s not there,” Itachi said dully as he leaned against the wall as Kitty sat beside him. “Are you all really that un observant?”

“Bite me,” Hidan glared at him and stuck up his middle finger.

“Yeah Hidan,” Kazuka smirked, “out of anyone, I think you would notice if the little brat was gone.”

Hidan glared at him, “What is that supposed to mean fucking old man? Why would I know if the little Virgin was gone?”

“You do spend all your free time with her,” Kisame said as he fed Fishy, the piranha, with a smirk. “Don’t tell us the great bad-ass loves the innocent Angel?” Hidan began to sputter off curses and glared at anyone that dared laugh or snicker. “But back on subject,” he waved Hidan off, “where is Hinata?”

“She isn’t supposed to leave the base, un.” Deidara suddenly stood up, “But with her gone we can plan her party, un!”

“A party?” Kisame raised his brow, “Why are we throwing her a party?”

“We’ll be taking Hinata-chan to the Hot Springs, un~,” Deidara smirked as a blush adorned his cheeks. The other males tried to keep focus, but it was very hard with that thought in their head.

Kisame just looked at them all as they had gaga faces, “Okay…. This is weird…” He waved his hand in front of Itachi’s face, but even he was unresponsive.

“Angel-chan is gone!!!!” Tobi leapt into the room, “Tobi checked Angel-chan’s room and she wasn’t there!!”

“Maybe she found a way to escape,” white Zetsu suggested. **“Please, Hinata-chan couldn’t find her way out of a cardboard box.”** “That’s not very nice; she found her way around here pretty well. Not to mention she found the base too.” **“Virgins Luck.”** “Now, you’re just making this up.”

“Why are you all waiting in here like idiots,” Pein walked into the room and glared at them all. “You all have missions to be doing that should have been done an hour ago.”  His eye twitched as they ignored him and continued to talk about their missing maid. “Hinata went to the store; now get to the mission room. Now!”

“Don’t get all pissy,” Hidan said as he passed the orange haired male as they all walked to Pein’s office. Before Hidan could react he was suddenly looking at everyone’s feet, “What the hell?!” His body desperately tried to find its yelling head, but Kazuka smirked as he kicked it further down the hall, “you’re fucking dead old man!”

“Shut up dumbass.”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked back into the base with bags in her arms and a light smile on her face. She got fresh air, human interaction; she felt so normal and not like a maid of the most evil –and kind of weird- organization in the nations. Hinata wanted nothing more but to prolong the moment but there she was with her smile slowly begun to fade. The halls were empty and Hinata easily made her way to the kitchen and began to put away groceries. Once that was done she pulled out her wrinkled list and went to dropping off the certain things that each member had placed on the list. Hinata didn’t bother to go into the rooms, since she assumed they were locked, and just left the things outside their doors like she would on laundry day. She felt odd as she dropped off these people personal things and some of these things were very odd and personal. She gave a sigh as she walked back to the living area and sat before Fishy’s tank and just watched as he swam about. Hinata smiled as his big eye caught her stare, but then Fishy went back to just aimlessly swimming about without much of a care in the world. She lightly tapped the glass; he didn’t look too happy about that so she stopped and just watched him swim. Hinata sighed lightly as she felt the fur of Kitty rub up against her. Hinata stroked the cat’s fur, “I wonder when I’m going to get to leave this place again,” she asked lightly while looking down at the cat. “It was so nice to be outside again Kitty,” she smiled lightly and lied back on the hard ground as she closed her eyes. “The fresh air, the noises of the people, and the smells of the city was just….ah~” Hinata allowed the black cat to lie on her middle section and petted the cat again. “Even if I’m not in the best of villages and most of the population of the place is mostly elderly, a few thugs, and maybe some gangs…” she waved her hands lightly, “Oh I can’t wait to go out shopping again.”

Hidan leaned in the door way as he listened to the girl talk to the cat. At first he was going to make her go sneak into some rooms but he then heard her speak. Hidan was a bit taken back out how much she talked to the cat and not to regular people. He just waited as she finished and just looked to her as she lied on the hard ground. He walked out into the living area and then sat beside the girl’s sleeping figure. He didn’t know why he was doing it but there he was, sitting by her, not even trying to ruin her life in anyway. He grumbled to himself, he was getting soft and it was all because that this girl was hanging around their man-cave. Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and then looked at the naginata that she had placed beside her body. It was indeed a nice weapon, but he would never use it; Hidan liked big blades. He just groaned as he watched the girl fall asleep and he was very surprised that she could easily sleep. 

“What a stupid virgin,” he said with a sneer and looked up at the ceiling and then back at the girl. “I should just leave her here and let her have an awful nap…but then the blonde will bitch at me for it.” He ran his hand through his slicked back hair. Hidan sighed as she watched the girl shift in her sleep –which forced the cat to move off her chest. “I really fucking hope I don’t regret this.” Hidan got to one knee and carefully picked up the girl in his arms and then got to his feet. He looked down at her as she curled up in his arms and laid her head on chest. He let out a held breath –surprised again at how heavy a sleeper the girl was- and made his way down the hall back to his room since he had no idea where she was rooming. He kicked open his door, like normal, and then walked over to his bed and lied her down. He was sure that she may pass out from fear when she woke up, but he had a while until then. Hidan hadn’t sacrificed anyone recently but the room had the irony smell and the floor was kind of stained red. Hinata, on the other hand, was on a very soft comforter and then curled up on her side with her hands placed under her head. He just walked over to his alter and began to clean it so it could be stained with the next victim’s blood.

He glanced back at the girl and smirked as she innocently lied on his bed. He slowly walked over to her and calmly moved the hair out of her face as she slept. He pulled up chair and just ran his fingers through her long midnight blue hair. Hidan quickly pulled himself away from the girl, “Damn virgins,” he exited his room while closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and went right back over to where Hinata’s weapon lied. He propped it up against the wall and then went on to the leader’s office as to see if there was anything else to do so that he could clear his head of the thought that there was an innocent girl sleeping on his bed and just waiting to be touched-

“I really shouldn’t do that to myself,” Hidan glared as his cheeks burned red.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled as she curled up deeper into the soft comforter that was under her. She never remembered her bed being so soft. Hinata wasn’t sure how long she had been in her room but it had to be past noon. She stretched as she decided to get up and go back to work. Hinata sat up but then the smell of iron hit her nose and made her cover it with her hands; she looked around with horror. Hinata then knew that she was not in her own room and the more that she was sure that she was going to throw up from the iron smell. Hinata then looked to the red colored bed and suddenly just made a dash to the door only to run into Hidan. Hinata hit him dead on and fell on her bottom.

“Well I’m guessing you had a good nap, huh virgin,” Hidan smirked as her face turned red as she got to her feet and just stood there.

“I-I don’t kn-know how I g-got here…”

“Oh I brought you here,” he said dully and waved it off. Hinata just looked to him with a bit of shock. “Well what the fuck was I supposed to do? Leave you to sleep on the floor? Then you’d be bitching about a bad back and then everyone would be so pissy that I left you there.” He mocked the other voices by moving his hand like it was a mouth and Hinata had a little smile grace her lips. She lightly tucked her hair behind her ear; Hidan smiled lightly as she shyly looked at her feet. “Well you best be getting the fuck out,” he quickly ushered her out before she saw the blush on his cheeks. “Ever need a place to bunk,” he winked at her, “my bed is always open.” He laughed as she burned bright red and turned on her heels so he wouldn’t see. She heard him close his door and she continued down the hall.

Before she could register where she was, she was hoisted onto someone’s broad shoulders. Hinata gave a yelp and held onto the male’s head; she looked down with wide eyes and a blush. “Ki-Kisame-sama?!” the male laughed at her squeaky voice.

“How’s the weather up there Hinata?” Kisame laughed as he held on to her legs, “loosen your hold there; you’re gonna smash my head.” Hinata muttered an apology and just sat on his shoulders. “So we’ve all done some thinking,” Kisame started as he turned down another hall, “and we feel that you’ve been working too hard and you have earned an award.” He laughed as he felt her tense up, “Not a ‘Hidan’ award, so don’t worry.” Hinata sighed in relief, “but tomorrow we’re all going to a hot springs in town and we want you to come.”

“A hot-spring,” she said lightly to herself, “th-that sounds nice. Thank you Kisame-sama.”

“No problem Hinata,” he let her down in the kitchen with a smile, “Now you can start on dinner,” Hinata sweat-dropped as he patted her head and left her in the kitchen with a request menu already made. She groaned loudly and got to work in the kitchen with all the cooking once more. Even though she had to do all the cooking in the base it was the only time she kind of did enjoy. All the males would go to enter the kitchen, but once they spotted her they would walk away; it was like there was a force field at the opening of the kitchen. She smiled as she pulled out more food to cook and spices to add; Hinata was glad that she saved some extra cash from her home village and was able to splurge on some extra stuff to make the food a bit better.

Hinata smiled as she heard a whine from Kitty and tossed her a cooked piece of beef. The black cat was satisfied with being fed and trotted off with food hanging from her mouth. The blue haired girl only smiled and shook her head as she finished cooking and began to pack the food for everyone. Hinata learned that the members did not sit down and eat together like family, but picked up their food and too them to their rooms, living area or office, or with them on missions. Soon enough she finished packing and served herself the leftovers. But when she turned around to get to the dishes, she was surprised to see that Deidara had already started, “D-Deidara-sama?”

“Yes Hinata-chan, un?” Deidara smirked back at her as she walked up beside him.

“A-Are you…doing th-the dishes?”

“Oh Hinata-chan,” he smiled and ruffled the top of her hair, which grossed Hinata out since his hand licked her head. He winked at her, “You work too hard around here, un; I don’t mind helping my favorite girl out, un.” He lightly kissed her cheek, causing Hinata’s face to explode red. Deidara chuckled at her expression. “You just go eat the delicious dinner you made.” Hinata nodded and sat down at the table white her plate before her. Hinata couldn’t believe she wasn’t doing the dishes right now…one of the other members was doing it instead. She was almost giddy at the fact and she had to keep from giggling like a school girl. “Thanks for the dinner Hinata-chan, un” Deidara took the moment to kiss her cheek once more before taking his dinner.

“What the fuck!?” Hidan glared as he walked further into the kitchen with a glare. “I come to grab some food for my fucking mission and I have to see you try to get into her pants!?” Hinata’s face ignited in flames as she created a new shade of red at the statement. Deidara just smirked and rolled his eyes at the white haired male.

“What’s wrong, un?” Deidara said standing behind Hinata’s chair, “You look a little green Hidan-teme, un.” He placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, causing her to shiver, and placed his face right beside her own. Hinata’s vision began to blur as she felt the need to faint so she could get out of this awkward position. Hidan just growled deep in his throat as Deidara smirked wider. “You don’t like it when I kiss Hinata-chan, un~?”

“You’re fucking dead you son of a bitch!” Hidan pounced on the blonde, sending them both to the floor and causing Hinata to jump to her feet. She quickly tried to stop the two, but in the midst of their battle…Hinata got a hard punch to the jaw. She skidded back and hit the wall with enough force to leave a bruise on her back.

“What the fuck is going on in my damn kitchen,” Pein yelled as he stood in the entrance of the kitchen. All he wanted was a nice hot meal and then finish his work, but no! The other idiots here just had to start fighting and hurt his cute little maid. Yeah, Pein went there since that is what Hinata was, his cute little maid; he even debated on buying her a little maid outfit. Was he a pervert, yeah maybe? Did he give a shit; hell no! Pein crossed his arms over his chest as the two members stood up and looked guilty and angry, “I am waiting!”

“He started it (un)!!” the two pointed at one another with hard glares.

“Like hell I did, un!” Deidara

“Fuck yes it was, you bitch!” Hidan

“Bull crap un, you were the one that was jealous!” Deidara

“Like I would be fucking jealous of you!” Hidan

“I think my lip is bleeding…” Hinata

“Yes, you were, un *smirk* since I kissed Hinata.” Deidara

“You kissed Hinata?!” Pein (who is now pissed)

“Like hell I was!” Hidan

“Wait a fucking minute and back up…you kissed my cute little maid?! I’ll fucking kill you!” Pein

“Who the hell declared she was yours (un)!?” Deidara and Hidan

“I did since the bad ass leader, bitches” Gloating Pein

“I’m going to go see Konan…” Hinata leaving as the three males argued.

**(Line Break)**

“I don’t know who hit you Hinata,” Konan said lightly as she applied an ointment to the bruise on Hinata’s jaw, “but he really did a number on you.” Hinata just blushed, feeling ashamed that she didn’t avoid the punch like any good ninja would. Konan did scold her a bit about trying to break up the fight, but she then stopped the blood, healing the cut on her lip, and was now working on the bruise.     

“Sorry Konan-sama,” Hinata said not looking at her, “I should really th-think things through.” Two Akatsuki members were having a fist fight and Hinata though she could stop them and not get injured? She must have been out of it and crazy too. Hinata just sighed lightly as Konan re capped the ointment, “Dinners ready too.” Konan nodded and the two walked out back to the kitchen to find that only one packed dinner remained along with Hinata’s plate. “I wonder if the other three are alright.” Konan looked at her with a questioning face. “Pein-dono, Hidan-sama and Deidara-sama were all yelling at each other and fighting when I left.” Konan sweat dropped at the statement but Hinata continued to eat like nothing was wrong. “M-Maybe they worked it out,” she smiled lightly.

“Let’s hope so,” Konan smirked as she sat down and ate with the girl. The two hung out every once in a while and Hinata had to admit that Konan was the older sister she always wanted. Konan watched out for the girl, not that often but enough, Hinata and Konan would share clothes or Hinata would get hand-me-downs, and a few times Konan would cook with Hinata. Kisame sometimes sat with the two girls in the living room and everyone would comment on all of them having blue hair. Hinata also did enjoy when Konan would brush her hair, just like her mom had when she was young. Hinata tried not to get too attached to everyone around her, but it was very hard to try and keep Konan back. She would forget that no matter how child-like they act, she was surrounded by murders that did not care for others. Hinata worried at times that she would become useless to the group and suffer death. But she was starting to enjoy it here. Hinata glanced up at the woman as she ate her food and smiled at the site of her. Konan caught her stare and looked at her slightly confused, “What is it?”

“O-Oh,” Hinata blushed at being caught. She smiled nervously, “I was j-just thinking is all…” she trailed off nervously and looked back down at her plate. “So q-question,” Hinata changed to change the subject, “K-Kisame-sama told me something about a-a hot-spring. Is this t-true o-or should I be worried?”

“No,” Konan smiled as she finished her dinner, “we are all going tomorrow and it would be really nice if you came too.” The woman smiled as she washed her dishes, “It’d be nice to have another girl there.”

Hinata smiled as she finished her own dinner, “I-I can’t wait to go.” Hinata began to clean her dishes and Konan just smirked as she stood in the doorway.

“Yeah,” Konan nodded, “A mix bath is never fun with all those men.” She laughed as Hinata dropped her dishes to the ground as shock and horror filled her face. Konan left the girl to simmer over the thought. It was surely not something she should have done, but she wanted to so badly. Konan did not think that the statement was so bad, but Itachi walked into the kitchen and looked to the still stalk still girl, who stood before the sink. He waved his hand before her face but he was ignored. Nothing hit his pride harder than being ignored by a woman; Itachi knew damn well he was a walking God that could get any woman he pleased…but she refused to acknowledge him. Sure Hinata ignored almost everyone in the hideout but he felt ignored the most; even when he walked into a room she would walk out. Maybe it was just his timing…but he was sure that she was avoiding him.

“Hinata-san,” he said softly, “are you feeling well?” he watched as she blinked a few times and then glanced to him. He frowned as she jumped away from him and let her eyes cast to the floor. He was more aggravated as she shifted on her feet and seemed to be looking at anything but his frame. Itachi placed his empty bento on the counter, “You have yet to answer me Hinata-san.”

“O-Oh,” her face lit up red and she just glanced up at him, “I-I’m fine Itachi-sama…” she looked around at the walls, “thank you…” Hinata trailed off as the room began to fill with silence.  Itachi did not seem to be done with the conversation since he still stood there with his arms lazily at his sides. “I-Is there something you n-need Itachi-sama?”

“Just a simple question,” he said lightly and moved towards her. Before Hinata could back away Itachi lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Lavender eyes looked into onyx ones. As he was trying to look cool, Itachi noticed that her skin was very soft. Itachi pulled from his thoughts, “Do I frighten you Hinata-san?” She gulped lightly but with eyes closed she shook her head as much as she could to signify ‘no’. This made the male show a bit of confusion, “Then why do you seem so intimidated when I am present?”

“I-I don’t think y-you want to know,” she muttered lightly as her eyes looked away to the wall. Itachi raised his brow in a ‘try-me’ statement and Hinata just sighed lightly. “W-well,” she started off as she looked back at him. “Y-you look l-like S-Sasuke-s-san….a-and he frightens m-me…” her cheeks were red from embarrassment as Itachi just looked at her with total confusion. In all truth the site was rather comical to someone who was to walk in at this moment. Hinata lightly pulled away from him and muttered an apology before walking off back to her room.

Itachi tried to compose himself after her leaving. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before returning to his normal facial expression. He sighed lightly, “Foolish little brother…” Itachi had enough for the day and walked back off to his own room to rest.

**(Line Break)**

The others of the base had maybe, slightly, kind of worried about the youngest member of the organization. Not only had they woken up to no hot breakfast, but most of the group had gone through the whole morning without seeing the girl. Tobi was the most dramatic about her not being there and Hidan did seem a little pissed when he would sit on the sofa alone, but he refused to admit that he might miss Hinata. Deidara seemed to be dealing with the matter well enough, but he would not stop complaining about the lack of cooked food. Pein even began to notice the lack of his cute little maid and personally walked down to her room to see what was going on. The other members peered into the hallway and watched as he knocked on the door. He entered the room and before anyone could follow up after him, Pein closed it behind him.

“Oh dear lord, un” Deidara said with light fear, “Leader-sama might rape her, un!”

“Shut up bitch,” Hidan glared at him as Kazuka held back Tobi from charging into the room. “If anything, that bastard is going to get that lazy ass virgin out of bed.” But everyone still stood there, watching and waiting to see what was to happen. After only about three minutes the door was pushed open and they watched as Hinata walked out of her room and a large and loose black shirt that hung off one shoulder and baggy grey pants. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was wild and unkempt. Pein walked behind her and they both made their way to the kitchen. “What…the…hell…?” The others looked at each other and then looked back to where the others walked off to. Hidan quickly walked to the kitchen and there Hinata stood in the kitchen looking at him with tired eyes and Pein sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

“So,” Hinata said in a dull voice and yawned lightly, “what do you guys want for breakfast?”

“It’s noon Hinata-chan,” Kisame informed her with a smile. “And we just planned on going out to eat after hitting the hot spring.”

Hinata paled a bit at the thought of the hot spring, “Oh…okay sure.” Hinata walked out of the kitchen; “I’m going back to bed-” she was cut off as Tobi lifted her up and held her close. She went red in the face and began to stutter out pleads to be put down.

“But Tobi missed Angel-chan so much,” Tobi said in his child-like voice and he was spinning Hinata around. “Angel-chan had Tobi so worried, but now…” Hinata looked to the others for help but they all went back to their lives and left her in the hands of Tobi. “Now Tobi can have you all to himself~” Hinata blushed red as he practically purred out to her and she felt his grip tighten and moved lower down her back. “Tobi can’t wait to see Angel-chan at the hot spring…”

“T-Tobi-sama…” she almost said his name in a questioning manner and then she was sure that her voice also sounded like a whimper. Though, it seemed that someone heard her call but it was not the hero she wanted. He didn’t have blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a smile that made everything better.

No, Itachi was the one to come to her aid. He was indeed a handsome hero, but he had such inky dark hair, jet black eyes, and a scowl that could bring any man to his knees. She thought herself better off with Tobi that she would be with Itachi. But he seemed determined to save her, or –judging by the look in his eyes - kill Tobi. Itachi easily pulled Hinata from the man’s grip and placed her behind him; keeping his eyes on the mask wearing shinobi. “I think you have had your fun _Tobi._ ” He seethed out the males name and almost spoke Tobi’s name like he was mocking him. Hinata could not see it, but Tobi was smirking under his mask and looked to Itachi with mock.

“But Tobi loves to hold Angel-chan Itachi-sama,” his voice was still child-like, but Hinata heard something under it; something that was very evil. “Tobi just think Itachi-sama is jealous.” They looked to be staring at one another and Hinata quickly found the air too tense and made her escape.

Neither male noticed.

“Listen well,” Itachi’s voice was quiet and deathly, “you keep your filthy hands off of Hinata-san. Do not make her suffer like you have done to so many others.” Itachi hated Tobi with a burning passion; he could see past the mask. He knew Tobi was no goofy ball, but a manipulative son of a bitch. “Or I will kill you slowly and painfully.”

“I don’t feel very threatened by this Itachi,” his voice was deep and smooth. “In fact, I’m only encouraged by your sudden interest to keep the Hyuga away from me. She will not be harmed physically, but she may be sore after one night.” Itachi growled deeply as the male before him gave a throaty chuckle. “It’s not my fault she likes Tobi better than Itachi. She just has better taste in Uchiha men,” he seemed to turn away, but turned back to face Itachi again. “By the way,” Itachi felt the cold glare, “touch what is mine again and I will be sure to have you and your dear brothers head on a pike.”

Itachi clenched his fist so tight that he began to bleed; he was pissed now. No man, Uchiha or not, was to threaten him or his family. He would soon enough serve justice upon the masked man, but he just had to wait…and Itachi was a very patient man.

Hinata on the other hand ran out of there and back to the safety of her room before either male could realize she was gone. She locked the door behind her and took very deep breaths. Hinata decided to change back into her usual uniform and then go outside to get a bit of training done before she would be forced to sit in a bath with nine men and one female that wasn’t very helpful. 

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in her offensive position and she panted loudly as sweat dripped down her body. Her eyes were locked on the tree before her that was cut up by her naginata; she let a smile slip on her lips as she watched a wedge of the tree slowly slip out of its place and fell to the ground. Hinata was still locked in her stance but she felt herself begin to shake, so she slowly eased herself out of it and then slumped to the ground and lied in the grass. Hinata smiled brightly as the low sun was able to cast a trees shadow to cool her off; she inhaled the fresh air and then sighed out. Hinata was so relaxed that she closed her eyes and the wind began to lull her to sleep. But as she lied there…her imagination began to drift away. She heard a dog barking in the distant, Kiba exclaiming that he was better than Shino, and the buzzing that emitted from Shino. She heard Sakura and Ino giggling as they stood around the flower shop gossiping. Hanabi could be heard training and loudly hitting a dummy, but then Hiashi would scold her for using so much force and for being so loud. That was the only time Hiashi would tell Hanabi to learn from Hinata on how to act silent and not make a sound while attacking. Then she heard Neji’s light hums from his room; he would meditate every so often to clear his head. Hinata smile as she heard Choji munching on chips and Shikamaru snoring as she cooked with Kurenai and talked with Asuma.

Then she heard him. His famous catchphrase and all his yelling that she loved so much to listen to. She even heard his softer side, the one when he was serious and wanted nothing more but to help the others around him. Listening to his wise words that she really understood when no one else could. She even remembered those sad times when she could find him staring at three stumps in one of the training areas. He glanced back –causing her to flare up red- and smiled; he motioned her over and told her the story. How he was tied to the middle stump and his best friends tried to help him. She watched with sad eyes as tears fell from his eyes, but he was much too strong for that and he smiled brightly. That was the first time that she had ever gained so much courage around him. Hinata found herself hugging him, holding him so close as if he was to break apart.

Now, she felt arms around her, but when she opened her eyes…”K-Kazuka-sama…?”

“We thought you ran off and Hidan was about ready to run after you,” he spoke calmly as he carried her bridal style. She noticed that her weapon was on his back and more importantly that he wasn’t taking her back to the base. “I told them to go on ahead and that I’d find you. I saw you walk out here anyway.”

“Y-you can p-put me down Kazuka-sama-”

“Don’t stutter I find it annoying,” he cut her off. Hinata blushed and nodded and he continued, “And if I put you down you’d surely get lost in the village we are going to.” Hinata looked in the direction they were walking in and she went wide eyed at the village they were about to enter that looked to be nothing but a slum. She could already smell the smoke and sake, and saw woman walking in and out of other buildings scantily clad. She swallowed lightly and pulled herself a bit closer to the male. “Stop being so worried,” Kazuka rolled his eyes, “so this isn’t the holiest of places, it’s got a nice hot spring.”         

“My apologies,” she spoke in a light voice and looked around as they entered the village. “This...is not my neighborhood.”

“Get used to it Hinata-san,” he said as he easily walked through the streets since people parted for him. “You can’t go back to your own village anytime soon.”

“Since…I’m evil now, right?” She looked back up at him.

He stopped for a moment and looked to be thinking about the question. After a very long minute Kazuka continued on, “Yeah…that’s why.” The rest of the walk was in silence and Hinata accepted it. But as they stood before the hot spring and Kazuka placed her back on her feet, he asked her something. “Do you miss your village?” Hinata looked to him as he removed the naginata from his back and gave it back to her. She just shrugged and took the weapon back; he only nodded. “You go in through that door, see you on the other side.” How he said it made it sound like Hinata had just died with him, and it gave her the chills. She surely didn’t plan on kicking the bucket anytime soon. Hinata just walked into the hot spring and smiled as she spotted Konan was sitting on one of the benches, only clad in a long white towel.

“Hurry it up Hinata,” Konan smiled lightly even though she was talking very seriously, “I’m getting cold.” Hinata nodded and after she found a nice place to undress without being seen she began to remove her clothes and folded them. She pulled the towel tight around her body and tucked it so that it would hold up without her needing to hold it. She walked back out to where Konan sat. “Just prop up your weapon and put your clothes there,” she pointed to an opened locker. Hinata put her things away and once she was happy with how her naginata stood she walked to Konan’s side. “I’ll just give you a heads up,” Konan said lightly as they walked to the spring, “we all get pretty wasted.”

“O-oh…” Hinata felt her hands shake in nervousness and she was about ready to bolt out of there. She was in over her head thinking she could openly hang out with the Akatsuki members. Hinata watched as Konan slid the door open and the cool hit Hinata hard, but the hot steam healed her a bit.

“Glad you finally made it, un!” Deidara smiled at the two girls as they slipped into the hot water. He smirked a bit when he spotted that Hinata was completely red faced and avoided looking up at them. He was sure that this was the first time she had ever seen a man so close to being naked; he planned on having a lot fun with this. “So Hinata-chan,” he suppressed a laugh when he saw her jump a bit, “this your first time at a hot spring?”

“N-no…” she said lightly as she sunk a bit deeper in the water. Hinata glanced around at all the men; glad that they were ignoring her, but she suddenly noticed two some ones were absent. “W-where is Zetsu-sama and Sasori-sama?” She asked loud enough that everyone at least caught it.

“They don’t enjoy coming here,” Pein answered as he leaned back against one of the hot rocks, “Zetsu must be in the woods looking for spies and Sasori might be doing the same.”

“Zetsu eats them and Sasori turns them into puppets,” Kisame commented with a smile. Hinata shuttered at the thought but also at the site of all of Pein’s piercings. Just looking at them made her cringe at the thought of getting all of them. Kisame caught her looking at his leader, “you want a few Hinata-chan?” He chuckled as she made a face of pain and shook her head quickly, “oh don’t be shy.” Kisame gave her a big smile, “Leader-sama is really good at it.” Pein’s interest was suddenly caught and he looked to Hinata with his odd purple eyes. “Tell her Leader-sama.”

“It could be done Hinata-san,” he answered and let a smirk slip onto his lips, “but I will have to charge you.” His voice was smooth and she could easily tell that this charge was not going to be some fee she’d pay off with money. Hinata sunk lower in the water with her face so red she was probably hotter than the water was.

Konan rolled her eyes, “Leave her be,” Hinata was surprised when Konan placed her hand on her –Hinata’s- head. “Hinata here will get a nice lip piercing like mine when she is good and ready.” Hinata did smile a lightly as she glanced at the piercing on Konan’s bottom lip; it did look pretty cool.

“I want one right on my-” Hidan was suddenly cut off with Kazuka pushing him under the water. Hinata giggled and the others couldn’t help but laugh or smirk when Hidan resurfaced with a glare; “What the fuck old man!?”

“What I do?” Kazuka asked in his regular voice and just crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know what you fucking did, you piece of shit!”

“Shut up over there!” They looked to where the voice came from. Another male, with a scare over his left eye was glaring at them over the wooden fence, “Some of us would enjoy some god damn peace.”

“Fuck off,” Hidan said while giving him his middle finger.

The other male just sneered but as he was about ready to leave his eyes caught to the two women sitting a bit off from the males, “Hey there,” she smirked at the two. Hinata blushed and glance up at him. Why was she surrounded by such good looking people? Hinata smiled lightly and waved at him; he just smiled back warmly and chuckled. “Can I get a name cutie?”

“H-Hinata,” she said with a light smile and Konan could only smirk, “th-this is Konan-s-sama by the way.” Konan just nodded in his direction and the male only smiled at the two. Hidan felt his eye twitch as he watched the two just smiled at each other. “A-and who may you be?”

“Name’s Arashi,” he sounded kind to Hinata and the look in his eyes was one that made her smile. He was about to say something but Hidan was up by the fence with a smirk.

“Nice meeting you Arashi-kun,” he mocked as Arashi glared at him, “but this conversation is over.” Hidan pushed the male back and the others did here a splash on the other side; Hidan only laughed but Hinata looked to the fence with concern. “Don’t even start Virgin,” Hidan said to her sharply, “the asshole is sadly, just a little wet.”

“You have a way with men Hinata-san,” Itachi commented as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m surprised you have yet to find a suitable husband.” Before Hinata could somehow think up of a replay, Tobi walked through the doors caring a tray with four very large bottles and sake cups. Instantly everyone reached for a drink and Konan brought of over a bottle and two cups.

“Take a drink,” Konan said as she poured two glasses, “you’ll loosen up a bit.”

“B-But I’m underage…” Hinata said as she held the glass in her hands. She looked to Konan who encouraged her drink and all the others were busying themselves with drinking, relaxing, and telling stories. Hinata took a deep breath and downed the drink; she coughed as the liquid burnt at her throat. Once over with her coughing fit, she watched as Konan refilled her glass, and that went on for a good ten minutes. She had drank constantly and she felt a little dizzy and yet happy. She let a giggle bubble up from her throat and Konan only laughed at her. They both had red cheeks and Konan admitted to never being able to hold down her sake; that just made Hinata laugh more and Konan joined in.

“Girls can never go ten minutes without getting drunk, un” Deidara smirked as he drank more. “Kind of cute to see you like this Hinata-chan, all drunk, un.”

“C-Cause you’re a pervert,” Hinata answered back and giggled at the look on his face –and everyone else was making the same one. Hinata smiled, “Y-you just w-want to take advantage of me, l-like a pervert.”

“Deidara’s a pervert~” Konan sang and Hinata joined in. Tobi joined in to but Deidara shut him up with a punch to the top of his head.

“A-Am not, un!” he yelled at the two girls with a blush on his cheeks.

“You are, un~” Hinata mocked back.

“She is so much fun when wasted,” Kisame smirked as he took another drink.

“S-So Itachi-sama,” Hinata looked at him after quickly downing another drink, “w-why do y-you think I have a way with men? I-I don’t do anything.”

“It seems that you possess something that attracts males,” Itachi responded and then let out a hiccup that made the girl giggle. Itachi was never good with drinking either, but he hid it a bit better.  “In reality, you should be married by now, but it seems that being caught by the Akatsuki has caused an issue with your eligibility.”

“A-Are you offering Itachi-sama,” Hinata asked with a blush on her cheeks. Itachi remained silent and the others suddenly caught interest. Hinata smiled, “Since I would happily marry you Itachi-kun~. You are so fucking hot.” Hinata slurred out and took another drink of the sake.

“Itachi isn’t that good looking,” Konan replied and drank out of the bottle, “I mean…he’s practically blind and can’t see shit.”

“Not to mention he’s an asshole,” Hidan added, “if anything, Hinata should marry me.”

“And would Angel-chan do that Hidan-sama,” Tobi asked as he placed a towel atop his head.

“I know how to please a woman,” Hidan smirked and looked to Hinata with bedroom eyes, “what do you say Hinata-chan?”

“You’re a weirdo,” Hinata said back with a goofy smile.

“She got you there Hidan,” Kazuka said.

“And I could so please a woman better,” Deidara held up his hands and showed off the mouths, “un.”

“That’s fucking gross and you know it bitch,” Hidan glared back at him. He leaned back and looked up at the dark sky, “And there is no way that the Virgin will even remember today with how drunk she is.”

“I can’t wait to see her hung over, un,”

“Then whose going to make us breakfast?”

They were suddenly quiet while Hinata was busying herself by moving the water to make funny faces and giggling like the drunk she was.

“Tobi can make breakfast!”

“Fuck no!” They all yelled back and Hinata just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait was worth it and I need some request guys. Not just the couples you want but some ideas would be good too. ^^ My mind is a blank and if I don’t get any, then I might have to make another ‘Angel Among Demons’ since I do have another idea for that.
> 
> Ja Ne ^^


	9. My Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for the newest installment to the One-shot collection and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couple: Sasuhina, Itahina, ChojuroxHinata

 

Hinata sighed as she stood in her study and looked through all the books that she would read. Her long hair was pulled back into a long braid with her bangs covering her forehead and two side bangs framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale like porcelain and she lightly closed her big lavender tinted eyes that were matched with long and full lashes. She leaned back against one of the large bookcases and held herself. She wore an elegant light purple dress that was too much for her, even if she was of noble blood; her black heeled boots that came up over her ankles were laced much too tight for her and she hated walking in them. She breathed in the dusty air that smelt of paper and ink. Hinata was always spending her time with the books, since she did not get along with the other noble girls that could be found walking about the royal grounds. Hinata was actually breaking a few rules as she stayed in the study, which was not really hers, and she didn’t mind it one bit. All the good books were kept in the castle.

The castle of the great Hokage, Lady Tsunade was the biggest and grandest of all the nations’ castles. She took pride in her domain and land; she ruled fairly but yet strongly with the criminals of her land being showed no mercy. Her grandson, Naruto Namikaze, was the next in line to take the throne since his father and mother were both deceased and he was Lady Tsunade’s only grandchild and closest family. Lord Dan passed during The Great War and her brother died young of dieses. Naruto was as exuberant as his grandmother and they both had the famous blonde hair. Lady Tsunade had brown eyes but Naruto was born with bright blue eyes that made Hinata smile. Lady Tsunade was proficiency in the medical area and that was one of the reason that Hinata had taken a liking to the Hokage’s medical books, but the Hokage’s late husband enjoyed fairytales and other folklore stories that Hinata had begun to read for the second time. She snuck off in the night to read them, but she learned that no one entered the old study since Tsunade had ended her study in the medical arts and spent most of her time in the grand library when meeting with record keepers and scribes. Hinata had tried her hand at writing, and that was the leather bound book that was left on the desk. More the half of the pages were still blank and yet to be written on. She had written a few poems and one very short story about a wandering knight. The more that she wrote in the book the more she began to write about knights and princes.

Hinata had feared that this day would come, and her father was also noticing it. Hinata was in need of male companionship; and not just a male friend to read with her, but one that would hold her when she was sad, and smile with her on joyous occasions. Lord Hiashi Hyuga saw as she stared as the Prince would walk about with his knight friend that only smirked at the blonde’s stories, or how she paid a little more attention to how she looked. It was the reason why she was dressed the way she was. Hinata wasn’t a naïve little girl, or a silly teen, but a young adult that was at the age the most woman married. Lord Hyuga was trying hard to keep a watchful eye on Hinata and she had caught on. Her knight cousin, Neji Hyuga, could be spotted everywhere that Hinata went that it made her laugh a bit. This was about the time that Neji would be running like a mad man around on castle grounds, village grounds, and even on different clans’ estates in search of her. She knew better, but she did not want her cousin knowing that she ran off to a Tsunade’s once private study to read and write; she would be in trouble and then Neji would be glued to her side. Then she would never find a suitable man.

Today was another day though, and Hinata had overheard from Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and TenTen Mitarashi that many royals from other kingdoms would be coming to The Kingdom of the Leaf for a grand party for all the allies. She heard their giggles at all the male suitors that would be arriving and sure enough someone would find love; then Ino and Sakura would argue that the knight, Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha or even Neji, would be the one to propose to them. Hinata could not see what was so great in the Uchiha men; they were mean and cold towards anyone.  Sure Itachi was so much nicer then Sasuke, but that was only if one was able to catch Itachi alone without anyone else there to verify that he was indeed kind. Hinata always found herself alone with the male since she had terrible luck when walking through the castle to make a quick escape. She began to think that the male purposely searched for her just to make Hinata feel uncomfortable with his presence. Itachi was one of the greater knights that Hinata had ever seen, but there were other knights she wished to meet: the knights of the Wave village. They were rumored to carry large swords that were able to cut a shark in half if it was to jump out of the water.

Not that she would ever admit to wanting to meet those knights, since she was sure that Neji would pout and whine that she thought he was a crummy knight. Hinata would then have to stop him from training or he would pass out. Neji was too protective of her sometimes and that just irked Hinata to no end how when she was with him, no one was allowed closer than five feet. Surely this get together would prove to be futile since Neji will still be armed. Surely all the knights would be armed and even a few of the males in the room that are royal will have some sort of hidden weapon, but since we were all allies no one had to fear…Hinata didn’t buy it. She would still be terrified of everyone in there. But back on the subject of the knights, she was ready to meet them and she was sure that they would all be there…with their huge swords.

Hinata giggled lightly to herself with a blush on her pale cheeks; she almost made that sound a bit inappropriate. She sat down at the desk and pulled out her bottle of ink and a swan feather that she liked to use for writing. She crossed her legs under the desk and opened her book to the next blank page that was ready for her to use; she was ready to once again start her writing and sure enough it would be about a brave knight trying to save a princess.

**(Line Break)**

Neji pushed passed other people as he skidded around another corner but was once again shot on luck when he saw no sign of his sweet and innocent cousin. He was in a panic and everyone looked at him as he had gone off the deep end; there was no way that Neji would admit to it though. He was worried that she was taken by some hormonal male and being taken advantage of, or that she was kidnapped. This happened much too often and if Hiashi ever found out…Neji felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. Neji just ran in another direction and thought of places that she would be. All of Hinata’s favorite places were empty and no one else had seen the girl all morning. Neji looked up to the high sun, signaling that it was noon and that a lunch was to be served soon. Yet, he had no one to attend that dinner since he had lost his cousin. He never could understand how she got away from him; Hinata was horrible with secrets and hiding. His brown cloak settled behind him as he stood before the castle; he was thinking too hard. Hinata must be in plain view and he was missing it. His brown hunting boots that went up to mid-calf clicked against the stone steps of the castle; he was allowed entrance and calmly walked through the castle halls.

He stopped and bowed as he past any other noble or someone of high status and would then continue on his search. When he would pass another knight he would give them a nod; unless it was Sasuke Uchiha, he’d sneer at him. He hated how everyone thought that the Uchiha was just as good as he was. That was a foolish and untruthful statement; Neji was so much better than the Uchiha not to mention that Neji was even better looking too. Neji took pride in his looks, since Hinata wasn’t the only one is search of companionship. But there was a difference; Neji could choose who he wanted to marry without question. Hinata, on the other hand, had to have her choice screened by him and then by the Head of the Hyuga clan. No way was Neji going to let just anyone get close to the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

And that was why he had to find her and make sure that he sets up some rules before the big party was to happen. Neji couldn’t be at his cousin’s side all night but he had to be able to reach her quickly enough to stop any unwanted contact. Hinata was too soft and kind to be aggressive and no matter how many times he tried, he could not get her to carry a dagger in her boot. It was very practical but she was against being armed like some kind of battle ready person; which Neji took offence to. He taught her a few basic hits that could stop someone long enough for her to run and she still did practice them, but he was sure she did it on him since he was missing some of his memory.

As he turned a corner he saw the male he hated, the Uchiha brat that was trying to be just like his big brother. Neji kept his cool and tried to walk on like he didn’t see the male, but as he threw him one last glance; he noticed that Hinata was slightly behind him with a sad face. Neji’s protectiveness kicked in and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was pinned up against the wall with a dagger at his throat. Hinata let out a gasp in shock and began to sputter out that he should let the Uchiha go. “What are you doing with Lady Hinata?!”

“I was escorting her back to her manor since her guard was off running around,” Sasuke glared back at him. “Unlike you I take my duties seriously-” he stopped as the blade was pushed closer against his skin.

“Think before you speak Uchiha…or I just might have to teach myself,” Neji seethed at the two were locked in a battle of glaring.

“N-Neji…” Hinata grabbed his arm with her free one and tried to pull him back, “Kn-Knight Uchiha was just taking me back home. I-I’m sorry for running off like that; this is my fault.”

Neji scoffed and re-sheathed his dagger on the belt around his hips and stepped away from the Uchiha. He looked to Hinata, “You should know better than to leave my side like that Lady Hinata…I began to worry that something terrible had happened to you.” He glanced at Sasuke as he tried to recompose himself, “let’s be thankful nothing did happen.” Hinata looked to the ground in shame and held her book closer to her chest. Neji eyed the book, “What were you up to anyway…” he slowly stopped and looked to Sasuke, who was still standing there. “You are no longer needed her Uchiha. I encourage you to leave.”

“A-And thank you Knight Uchiha,” Hinata stuttered out and bowed to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off without another word. Hinata looked up and sighed in relief to see that he was gone. “I was just in the garden is all,” she tucked her long piece of hair that framed her face and looked away with a blush, “I just wanted some alone time to write is all.” Neji sighed and stood by her side and motioned her to walk ahead. Hinata nodded and spoke as they walked out of the castle, “Am I in trouble?”

“No Lady Hinata,” Neji said lightly as he walked with his hands behind his back, “but you must sneak off to the castle so much, you are only allowed entrance with an invitation. You are lucky that the Uchiha did not report you to the head of the castle guard.”

“I guess so,” she mumbled and sighed, “It’s just…there is nothing else to do Neji.”

“Why not tea with the other girls around your age,” Neji suggested as he helped her down the steps, “they seem like…some very fine ladies.” Hinata just looked at him with a face that said: ‘are you serious?’ Neji sighed, “It was the only idea I had.”

“M-Maybe I can go into the village and do some shopping,” Hinata smiled hopefully, “I heard that the bakery down the way is so nice and that all the people are smiles and laugh and-”

Neji quickly cut her off, “I am to stay on these grounds in case of emergency.” Hinata saddened and looked ahead as they got closer to the Hyuga manor. Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “maybe…maybe I can get someone to take my place for a few hours…”

Hinata smiled happily and embraced her cousin as they stood outside the manor, “Oh thank you Neji! I promise I’ll be good.” Neji smiled lightly and looked around to be sure no one saw him; when the cost was clear he returned the hugged.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat at the vanity in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She had undone her hair and now it was lying against her back. Her book was sitting on her bed and she had pondered the thought of maybe writing more. She to giddy to write though since Neji was asking the head of the knights if he could a few hours off to escort Hinata around the village. Hinata took the moment to dress in something more casual and she wore a light blue dress that was less puff and hugged a bit closer to her body. She was able to tuck away a little bag of coins in the pocket of her dress in hopes that she would able to find something very nice. Hinata changed into a pair of white flats and was now deciding what she was to do with her hair…maybe it would be best out of the way in a bun…but those were too elaborate for how she was dressed.

Hinata just pulled out a long white ribbon and used it to tie her hair back into a ponytail. She sighed with content as she looked one last time in the mirror and with that she walked out of her room and left her book on her bed. She walked with soft steps through the manor and nodded as she passed family members and servants, but she was stopped as her younger sister nearly ran into her. Hinata blushed as Hanabi was dressed in only her undergarments, the clothes that went under her dress. Hanabi looked to Hinata for help but the blue hair girl on turned her back around and ordered her back to the maids who were in charge of getting Hanabi dressed for the party. Hanabi sighed loudly.

“But the dress is so disgusting sister,” the younger Hyuga looked up at her, “when will I be able to choose what I would like to wear?”

“When you or older little sister,” Hinata smiled lightly.

“Lady Hanabi,” the two sisters looked back to see that Neji had his back to the two, “please make yourself decent. Running around in your undergarments is very unladylike.”

Hanabi rolled her eyes, “Alright,” she trudged back to her room and once the door was slid shut Neji turned back around.

Hinata looked to him and smile, “Were you allowed to go…or must you keep to your duties?” Hinata sounded like a hopeful little child and hoped that she would not have to face the fact that he could not take her. By the look of his face, Hinata frowned a bit since he looked sad and guilty. “I-It’s alright Neji,” she smiled lightly and tried to hide her sadness, “I-I will find something else to do u-until the get-together.”

“Lady Hinata I may not be able to go with you, but someone else did volunteer to take you out for a while,” Neji clenched his fists a bit. “But you do not have to go with him.” Hinata began to fear who was the knight that was going to show her around. “Itachi Uchiha offered to take you since his younger brother happily took his guard duty.”

Well…Hinata had to weigh her cons with the pros. She would get her freedom, a fun day not trapped on the estate, other human contact, and the chance to smell the flowers. Then…she had to be watched by Itachi Uchiha. She was on the bubble now, but she was not going to let the Uchiha be the reason she doesn’t enjoy her youth. “O-okay,” she said bravely and Neji faltered a bit, “t-tell him I’ll met him at the gates in five minutes.” With that Hinata turned away and Neji was left there very pale and wide eyed.

Hinata on the other hand smiled brightly with a light skip in her step as she exited the manor and walked down to the gates of her estate. She was getting out of there and was ready to walk the streets with a smile on her face. She looked up at the sky and watched as clouds passed by slowly and guessed that Leaf’s top strategist would be neglecting his duties and lying outside somewhere. She had joined him once before, but Neji abruptly pulled Hinata away for her ‘studies’; Hinata was left all day to sit in her families library for much too long doing nothing. There were days that she really didn’t like being her, but then there were others when she couldn’t imagine being anyone else.

As Hinata walked to the gates that lead into the village, she blushed upon the site of seeing Knight Itachi. He was clad in black and red with no cloak to hide the sword that was laid against his back; she was sure that he would be getting more attention than she would. As she approached him, he respectfully bowed to her even though Itachi and Hinata were at the same social standing. She lightly bowed back with a small smile on her lips and her blush ever present. “I thank y-you Knight Uchiha for being my escort.” She smiled up at him.

“Think nothing of it Lady Hyuga,” he said in his smooth and tenor like voice. “I have noticed you have been hanging about the castle far too long and, as I might add, uninvited.” Hinata blushed and looked down to her feet in shame. “Forgive me Lady Hyuga,” he said with a bow, “I did not mean to pry.”

“I-It is quite alright,” she said now gripping the fabric of her dress tightly in her hands. “You do make a very valid point.”

“Come now Lady Hyuga,” she hated how nice her name sounded rolling off his tongue. He motioned her ahead, “I prefer that you take the lead, since you are the one who wanted to travel the village.” Hinata smiled lightly and bowed once more and then took place in front of the knight and walked out into the village. Hinata’s heart soared as she began to hear the sounds of the village, smell the bakery, and see all the people walking about. Unlike the castle and the estates, the village was alive with so many people. Hinata did not think as she walked and followed her nose into a little bakery that was warm from the usage of the multiple ovens. She was unsure if Itachi was behind her but she didn’t bother to peer back at him. She looked about at all the breads until she found sweet bread that she had only had once before as a child. The memory of it rushed to her head and she quickly walked to the counter and rang a little bell.

“I’ll be right out!” A rather gruff voice yelled and Hinata jumped a bit from surprise; she thought bread bakers were a jolly set of people. “What do you wa-” as the man walked out he quickly cut himself at the site of the blue haired girl. “L-Lady Hy-Hyuga,” Hinata tilted her head to the side as he smiled, “Forgive me for my attitude. I have just been so busy these days…” he trailed off as he walked to the counter. “What may I get you?”

“Th-The sweet bread right there,” she pointed behind him to the basket that held the bread.

“I’ll do you better,” he smiled, “my son is making fresh ones. I advise that you wait for those instead.”

“If you insist,” she smiled with a blush on her cheeks and the male gave a rather big smile. The bakery quickly ran to the back and Hinata blinked at his speed. She glanced back and Itachi seemed to be stationed right outside the door and he looked to be scaring off other customers. But he had plenty of female company while standing there. Well, they were not much company since they ogled at him from afar. She laughed lightly and looked back to see that a young man, maybe a three years older than herself, walk out with a basket that held her sweet bread. In the door way though, Hinata spotted that what she assumed was his parents watching the two like hawks with smiles on their lips.

“I hope it’s good,” he gave a nervous laugh as he set the basket on the counter; “I’m never very good with baking.”

“I bet it will be delightful,” Hinata gave an encouraging smile and pulled out three gold colored coins.

“Oh please don’t Lady Hyuga,” he smiled as she looked to him quite confused, “you coming into the shop is payment enough.” Hinata blushed as he winked at her, “I am Yoru by the way,” he took hold of her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Hinata smiled lightly, “May I have your name-”

“Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan,” a kunai was embedded into the counter very close to Yoru’s hand. Hinata groaned as Itachi was instantly at her side and glaring at the male with his blood red eyes, “and who may you be?” Yoru just stood there with shock on his face and Itachi nodded, “I thought as much. Come now Lady Hyuga,” he took the basket and walked to the door.

Hinata sighed and placed the three coins on the counter, “Th-that’s for him,” she blushed lightly and went to Itachi who was standing outside the door waiting for her. She pouted and huffed loudly as she walked beside him. “W-was that really necessary Knight Uchiha?”

“Neji was very clean that if any male was to come up to you with un-pure intention were to be stopped,” he responded without any hesitation.

“I do not think that buying bread was in an ‘un-pure intention’,” she quoted and pointed to her basket, “a-and that bread is really good.”

“It does not matter how good the male makes bread,” Itachi had to admit that she was being a child about the whole thing, “My orders were clear-”

“I-I did not know that the brave Knight Uchiha took orders from Knight Hyuga,” she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away to hide the smile on her face. She knew that one had hit the male’s pride hard enough. “But it seems that I had learned something new and that you are not the one to go against orders. Knight Itachi Uchiha is just a plain, following, average-”

“Let us make one thing clear Hinata,” he abruptly cut her off and stood in her personal space. He smirked since he knew exactly what she was doing and, unlike his brother might have; he wasn’t going to fall into her little game. “I am the greatest Knight, I am a natural born leader, and furthermore,” Hinata blushed as he got so close to her that his nose touched her own. “I do not follow Knight Hyuga’s orders.”

“G-good,” she said trying to gain control once more. Hinata took the basket from him and walked ahead before he saw her red face, “th-then you should apologize to Yoru.”

“I’ll send him flowers tomorrow in the morning,” he said rolling his eyes since he was going to do no such thing. They continued down the paved streets and Hinata pulled a piece of her loaf and ate while they walked. She smiled since the bread was warm and sweet, so it was almost melting in her mouth. Hinata looked back at Itachi, who was walking in silent and secretly pouting, and she ripped off a piece and held it out to him as she walked. “No thank you,” he said kindly but she got a bit closer to him and kept holding it out. Itachi felt his hand twitch, “I do not want any.” Hinata only smiled lightly and waved the piece right in his face. Itachi snatched the piece from her and took a rather large bite from it. Hinata giggled lightly and turned back around to face the direction she was walking in. Itachi just grumbled, but finished his piece without any hesitation.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood behind the small children that were standing before a puppet stage watching a comedic showing. Hinata laughed with the children as she watched puppets of the knights training and failing at everything they did. She was even sure that one of the knights was meant to be Itachi. She glanced back at him and suppressed a giggled as his left eye twitch upon seeing himself as a puppet.

As the show came to an end parents tossed coins into a hat set above the stage and Hinata was sure to drop in a few. As she was about to leave, the little Itachi puppet came out and got down on one knee, “Oh dearest Lady Hyuga,” Hinata giggled as the voice overly un emotional and monotonous, “how the sun shines upon your hair in a heavenly way.” Hinata smiled and a few of the kids and parents looked to Hinata with awe and chuckled at the show. “But a way to express myself is…useless…” the puppet sighed in defeat.”

“D-do not fear my knight,” she giggled as she spoke, “for I still care for you.” She laughed as the puppet gasped in shock and put his hands to his face. She got down and kissed the little puppet’s head. “Be well my knight,” she giggled as the puppet fainted while others laughed. She walked off with an empty basket in her hands to a brooding Itachi, “Did you like the show?”

“I did not find it humorous,” he said and Hinata knew he was just pouting at being laughed at. “Where to now Lady Hyuga,” he asked lightly trying to push the thought that people were indirectly laughing at him. He was going to come back at night and murder that puppet.

“Just the book shop,” she said lightly as she looked at what was left of her coins, “then we should be off. You must also get ready for the party.”

“I am ready Lady Hyuga,” he said looking down at her, “Lady Hokage gave the order that al knights were to be on duty while the festivities go about.” He opened the book store’s door for her and then followed after her as she ran her finger over the spines of the books. She read each title carefully and then stopped and picked out one book and placed it in her basket. Itachi looked to each book she picked and he noticed a reoccurring theme with her books. “Forgive me for asking,” he said lightly as she picked another book, “but do you have a liking for romantic love stories with knights?”

Hinata stopped for a moment and was glad that the male could not see her face, “I-I-I might….” She stuttered out and placed a fourth book in her basket. “Please do not tell N-Neji…h-he’ll take them from me…” she turned around and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. “P-please?” Itachi nodded and Hinata sighed in relief and gave a smile, “thank y-you Knight Itachi.” With that Hinata walked to the counter as Itachi went to wait outside. The elderly male smiled as she paid for her books and wished her a happy evening. Hinata nodded back at him and then went outside and without breaking her stride Itachi joined her.

“Would you like me to escort you to the castle as well Lady Hyuga,” Itachi asked innocently.

Hinata blushed, “No it is quite alright Knight Uchiha.” He nodded and the two continued their walk back to the castle in silence. Hinata was a bit sad as the sounds, smells, and sounds of the village faded away, but she was glad to get back home with some nice books to occupy her time. Not to mention that she learned Itachi was not all that bad of company. He rarely spoke and when he did it wasn’t much. He was still kind of…unapproachable, but Hinata did think that he was just a little bit nicer. As they walked through the castle gate, Neji was already there waiting for her and quickly pulled her off back to the manor. She looked back in hope to at least wave goodbye to Itachi, but he was gone. She frowned to herself ad she was forced back home and into the hands of all the maids.

She knew why they were all in a rush, the party was so close to starting and Hinata overheard that the Kage of the Sand had already arrived with his family. The maids were bustling in and out of the dressing room with dresses, hair pins, brushes, make up, and anything else Hinata would have to endure. Hanabi sat at the vanity as a maid worked into pulled her hair back so none of it framed of fell into her face, but left it down. Hinata laughed a bit as Hanabi was once again left in her undergarments since her old dress somehow had gotten dirty. Hanabi only glanced at her sister and smiled lightly. Hanabi’s dress –that hung in the closet- was not very frilly but very elegant and suited the young Hyuga well. Her dress was almost a golden color with hints; the dress had a color that came tight around her neck and the sleeves were a bit wide that it hid her hands. Hinata went back to facing the mirror before her and sighed lightly as she was asked to undress.

Hinata was pulled into almost the exact undergarments that Hanabi was wearing and she shivered a bit from how cold she was. Hinata was then led the vanity and had her hair done in the same fashion as it was this morning. It was braided but this time they wove in black ribbons and tied off the end with a lavender ribbon. Her lips were painted with a deep red color that felt heavy. They never really put much on Hinata’s face since her skin was too pale to not make it look over done. Hanabi was done before Hinata and promised to meet her at the door. Hinata was going to respond, but she was pulled off in another direction to put her dress on. Hinata’s dress was nothing like Hanabi’s. Her dress was actually black and white and it was a bit big. Right before the dress reached her hips the bottom was puffed out a few inches and then almost touched the floor. Luckily Hinata was allowed to where white flats that were much more comfortable then heels. Hinata was a bit concerned out how her neck and collar bone were practically left bare and her sleeves started under her shoulders.

“C-Can I have a-a necklace of sorts?” She asked an older maid that was making sure the dress was fitted properly and that nothing looked ready to fall. The maid looked up to her and then walked off without another word. Hinata sighed as she thought she was ignored by the maid and then looked at herself once more; this had better be worth it.

“Here you are Lady Hyuga,” the maid caught Hinata before she was about to walk off to meet with Hanabi. Hinata looked at the necklace and a soft smile came to her. It was a chocker necklace that was made of black lace and had a clear jewel hanging off of it. She clearly remembered seeing the very same necklace hanging off her mother’s neck in all the old paintings. “Lord Hyuga dropped it off this morning knowing that you would want it.” Hinata could only smile and she allowed the woman to put it around her neck. “Be safe Lady Hyuga.”

“I will,” she waved before quickly walking to the front of the manor where Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji stood. “I-I apologize f-for my tardiness,” she bowed lightly and then looked to them with a smile and blush.

“All is forgiven,” Hiashi said as he was dressed in a brown and white tunic with brown pants and boots. He had once been a knight and chose to dress as one; he even had the daggers placed on his belt, but Hinata was hopeful that he would not wipe them out during the party. He motioned her to follow, “Come now, we would not like to be late.” Hinata nodded and followed behind Hanabi and Hiashi while Neji stood by her as they walked to the castle. Hiashi was indeed a quiet man and enjoyed walking more than horse back and carriages; Neji on the other hand was a natural rider and even when equipped with a bow and arrow he could out do a regular archer. She glanced at the daggers at his belt and was about ready to grab it to see if she could get the drop on him. “Do not even bother Hinata,” said female jumped as her father spoke, “I do not need you hurting yourself.” Hinata huffed and without her seeing Hiashi smirked.

“Nice try,” Neji glanced at her with his own smirk on his lips, “I almost did not notice.”

“I would have succeeded if father had not stopped me,” she said back and crossed her arms over her chest. The rest of the walk was silence until they got close to the castle’s front doors and saw as nobles from allied countries entered the castle with grace. She watched as knights nodded to one another and stood behind the nobles or those of royal pedigree. She looked in away as she watched the Kage of Rain walk up the steps with his head high and his wife holding his arm as she was elegantly dressed; both had piercing on their faces, the Kage going a bit farther than needed on the piercing though. The Kage of the Sound walked up with his young advisor at his side and his daughter following behind him with the knight right at her side. Hinata was pulled from her awe as Neji lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to go. Hinata smiled as she walked up the steps; this was the first time that she entered the castle through the front doors.

They were shown to the large ballroom and Hinata marveled at the large chandelier hanging on the ceiling. She forgot how beautiful the room was and then she saw the large crowd of people walking about. Hinata moved aside as more people tried to enter and she seemed to be blocking the entry way. Hinata was about to look to Neji, but he was gone along with the rest of her family. Hinata felt panic set in and she quickly went away from the entry way and went to one side of the room and tried to nonchalantly look for someone familiar.

But that person found her.

“Hinata~!” A voice sang out and Hinata was nearly tackled to the ground by the outrageously happy woman. Hinata smiled knowing fully well that the woman hugging her was the daughter of the Kazekage, Temari Sabaku. Hinata turned around and looked back at the woman who just smiled back at her with a spark in her teal color eyes. “Oh it has been too long since we last saw one another Hinata.”

“Indeed so,” she smiled lightly, “y-you look so pretty Temari.” Hinata smiled brightly as Temari just blushed and fanned herself with a bashful smile. Temari wore a very thin dark purple dress since the Sand Kingdom was not meant to be wearing thick clothing. She even pulled her hair up into a spikey ponytail that went down to the base of her neck. “I hope that you will be staying a few more days.”

“My father did say something about us staying a little longer since he and Lady Hokage had trade routes to discuss.” Temari tucked her fan away and then motioned to someone behind Hinata, “You remember my brothers, right?” Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. Temari turned her around so they both faced the two males walking towards them. Only Kankuro was dressed in his knightly attire with his brown hair sticking out a few places. Gaara on the other hand was dressed in a princely manner and even had a cape draped on his shoulders. Kankuro was in black and purple attire with even war paint on his face; Hinata always giggled at the site of him. Gaara was dressed in black and red, with a gold clasp holding his cape together. Temari smiled, “Brothers, I hope you remember my best friend Hinata.”

“Of course I do,” Kankuro smirked and took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles as he was bowed, “a pleasure to see you once more Lady Hyuga.”

Hinata blushed lightly and bowed back to him and then turned to Gaara, “Please to meet y-you Prince Sabaku,” she bowed to him and he only nodded in return. Hinata always knew that Gaara was a quiet man, ever since he was little he was a man of very few words. The only male he could ever be seen openly talking to was Prince Namikaze and Prince Momochi. Hinata thought that as princes they all seemed to relate better with one another. She only shifted on her feet and wrung her hands, “H-How wa-” Hinata was cut off as the bubble blonde prince bounded over to the group and put his arm around the Gaara’s shoulders.

“Hey guys,” Naruto smiled brightly at the all dressed in his formal white and red prince attire, “hope you guys are having too much fun without me.”

“Never,” Kankuro smirked and gave a bow, “what is this celebration for anyway Prince Namikaze?”

“Celebrating our powerful alliance knight,” the blonde said with a devilish smile, “together we are the greatest power in all the nations.”

“Indeed so,” Temari said lightly and looked about the dance area, “if you would pardon me. I have a strategist to meet,” she smirked lightly and walked off with Hinata trying to grab onto her before she was left before the three males.

Hinata paled as she looked to the three males that just looked at her, “S-So…” she started but soon after lost her confidence and shut her mouth before she could say something she would later regret. Hinata really wanted to talk to Kankuro about his knightly hood, but she knew asking such a question like that was very personal to a man and not in a woman’s place to know about…unless she was his betrothed. Hinata blushed lightly at the thought, but Kankuro was not the knight she had in mind…he was a good one, but just not her idea. “I-I best b-be off,” she bowed to the three, “Prince Namikaze, Prince Sabaku, Knight Sabaku.”

“Prince Namikaze,” Hinata stopped as she heard the name be called and looked over to see another Prince headed her way. She stood slightly behind the group of males that had also the presence of royalty. Hinata just watched the interaction. Prince Haku Momochi was a very soft looking prince, but had the power and pride too. His attire was of different shades of blue and he wore black riding boots and had a sword hanging on his belt. Hinata spotted behind him though, were two very different looking knights. One had white hair that reached to the tops of their neck and purples eyes that pierced the soul. His body was lean and a very large sword was upon his back; Hinata awed at the marvelous weapon. It was very much true that the Wave Kingdom had sword wielding knights with swords the size of their body, but she only assumed it was the best knights that could do so. The other knight was much more…kinder looking; with his pale blue hair and onyx eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. Both knights dressed in white and dark blue clothes with black boots on their feet. She also noticed that the knights had pointed teeth…like fish did. She smiled lightly upon seeing them. Prince Haku began speaking again after the group shared greetings, “So tell me my brothers,” Naruto smiled and Gaara smirked. “How has it been since our last meeting?”

“Well Prince Momochi,” Gaara said in a monotonous voice that was warm in its own way.

Hinata took this as her chance to slip away from the group of boys. She was light on her feet and was able to weave about the crowds and smiled as she saw the opened hall way that lead to her safe heaven. She noticed that no one guarded the hall ways, seeing as the party was based on trusting your allies and Hinata used this to her advantage and calmly walked down the barren corridor. She took in a deep breath as the air suddenly felt lighter and cleaner than it did in the other room. Hinata held her hands behind her back and leisurely walked by all the large opened windows that let in the light of the moon. The softest smile placed itself on her lips as stopped by one of the windows and stared into the night sky; the village looked to be close to sleep as street lights going out. Hinata relaxed lightly until she heard a loud crash from down the hall and she jumped and looked to see who it was.

It was one of the Wave Knights.

The one with light blue hair and onyx colored eyes. Hinata suppressed her need to laugh as the male’s cheeks turned bright red as he tried to fix the knight armor that he had nearly toppled over. He was frantic and shaky and once he did fix it he looked to Hinata and then down at the floor as his knees seemed to buckle a bit; this was the first time Hinata had ever seen a shy knight…it was cute. She placed her hands before her and as she was about to talk, he did. “I-I’m very s-sorry Lady Hyuga…I-I hope I did not frighten you.”

“It’s quite alright,” she spoke lightly as she approached the male. Hinata smiled, “What brings you down the hall anyway Wave Knight?” She stood a good five feet away and the male quickly got down on one knee.

“I-I did not think it right for a y-young lady to be without protection…n-not that I thought you would have to worry about danger here.” He glanced up at her and then back down on the floor quickly, “Forgive me…”

“Thank you,” she blushed lightly, “a-and I don’t like the down on one knee thing.”

“Both knees,” he was kneeling down and had his hands on his legs.

“N-no,” she was cut off again.

“Like this,” he bowed forward.

“Knight…”

“Or this,” know his palms were against the smooth floors with his forehead almost touching the floor. “I-is this the style you prefer Lady Hyuga-”

“Dear Knight,” she got down and kneeled before him and lifted his head so he would look at her, “I only meant that you did not have to do this in my presence,” she smiled lightly. “I am not your superior; I’d enjoy it if you would stand.”

“But Lady Hyuga,” his cheeks were a dark red and Hinata could feel the heat coming off them.

“Stand…p-please,” she asked with a blush of her own. He nodded and they both rose to their feet. Hinata dusted off her dress, “May I ask what your name is?”

“I am Chojuro,” he smiled lightly and Hinata just starred in awe at his sharp teeth.

“Knight Chojuro,” she said lightly as she got a little closer to the male, who in turn leaned away. Hinata smiled lightly, “It has been an honor meeting you.”

“The honor is mine” he said and then watched as she stepped away from him and turned down the hall. “L-Lady Hyuga,” he called after her; she stopped and glanced back at him, “I-I think it would be best i-if you did not wander un-protected.”

“But I am,” she smiled, “are you not coming with me K-Knight Chojuro?” She saddened at the thought of him leaving. She liked his aura; he was calming to be around. He blushed lightly and without another word caught up to her. Hinata smiled and they continued to walk down the hall.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata giggled lightly as she listened to Chojuro’s tale of some of his missions with the other knight, Suigestu. The two had been walking around the castle and they were currently outside, still able to hear the music and noise of the party. Hinata was really starting to warm up to this knight that turned out to be a very sweet man; she had to keep her cheeks from flaring up a dark red. Chojuro was to into his story to notice that Hinata was staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes; yes, she knew that this was the knight that she had been searching for. She tried to focus on his story but it was so nice to daydream about his soft smile. Hinata looked away from him as to cool her burning cheeks and spotted that they were practically right outside the room that the party was being held in; she heard the music making its way through the air. She gave a light yawn, covering her mouth in the process, and blinked a few times. Chojuro stopped his story and watched with concern as Hinata rubbed her eyes, “Lady Hyuga,” she looked to him and he saw the tiredness in her eyes, “would you like to head back home?”

“N-no” she shook her head and smiled at him, “I-I can stay awake.” Hinata almost sounded childish, “Please don’t take me back inside,” she begged lightly holding his hand with her two hands and stood a little closer to him, “please?”

“A-A-Al-Alright,” he managed to squeak out as his face went into flames at the site of the heiress pressing herself against his arm. Big lavender pleaded as bright red lips were almost in a little pout. Chojuro quickly looked away and used his other hand to cover his bleeding nose. “W-What would you like to do?” Lucky for him, she had let go of his arm and gave them some space. He looked back at her and smiled lightly as she seemed to be thinking and swaying back and forth a bit; to the rhythm of the music. Chojuro smiled softly and held out his hand to her, “May I have this dance Lady H-Hyuga?”

Hinata blushed and nodded, “Of course Knight Chojuro,” she smoothly placed her hand in his. He lightly pulled her in closer and placed his other hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Hinata smiled as they gracefully danced outside under the stars and the moon. Hinata even closed her eyes and allowed him to fully control how the dance went about. Hinata had to admit that he was a great dancer and skillfully moved her about. Hinata laughed lightly, “I never knew a Knight could dance so well.”

“I’m glad you think I dance well,” he blushed lightly with a smile and looked into her lavender colored eyes, “this is my first time doing so.”

“You are untruthful Knight Chojuro,” she smiled at him, “you must have danced before.”

“I swear upon it Lady Hinata,” he spun her around and once she faced him again he continued, “This is my first time.”

“Then you have such talent Knight Chojuro,” she smiled lightly and placed her head on his shoulder. “I-I am happy you followed me,” Hinata almost melted at the scent of rain on him.

“So am I,” he blushed as the scent of vanilla came from her. She pulled back and looked up at him, but remained silent. Chojuro’s stare softened as his eyes settled upon hers. Hinata caught the look in his eyes; it made her face heat up a bit. He swallowed lightly, “P-please…” his voice was so soft, “forgive me Lady Hyuga…” he leaned down a bit closer.

“Th-there is nothing to forgive,” she said breathlessly as her lips barely brushed against his. Hinata closed her eyes lightly as she felt the pressure on her lips and responded back to the kiss. She moved his hands to around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Off in the dance hall though, Sasuke and Itachi stood at the opened window that allowed the two to spy upon the couple. Sasuke smirked as he glanced to his brother, who just stared intently at the two in such a passionate embrace. “Jealous, brother?”

Itachi looked away from the two and looked back into the dance hall, “Why should I be? Lady Hinata is allowed to love who she wants-”

“Only if that person is you, right,” Sasuke smirked as his brother grew quiet and did not deny or agree with the question. Sasuke looked back at the two, “How does it feel Itachi? To be outdone by a knight that only had known her for one night…”

“You tell me brother,” Itachi glared at him, “since as I recall, you had quite a fancy with the Hyuga in your training days.”

“I am long over that-”

“Is that so,” Itachi said and Sasuke glared at him, “since I was not the one that watched over her as she snuck away to Lady Tsunade’s private study. It was you.”

“Coming from the man who would seek her out every day.”

Both of them remained silent. They both had to admit it, they had been smitten with the Hyuga heiress, but the law of the knight was before their own loves lives. They were born to protect her, not to love her. The Wave Knight was lucky, she was not of his village and he was given the right to love her as much as he pleased. But, they both thought at the same time, no one could love her like they could.

Itachi was whiling to let the knight have his go, but Sasuke was not as kind as his brother.

       
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed something medieval and with Chojuro and Hinata. ^^. I have about three requests up next, a Gaara and Hinata, Sai and Hinata, and one that is just Hinata centric. Anyone else with an idea go ahead and leave it in a review or pm me. Ja Ne. 


	10. Root Members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this was a request given to me and it is a SaixHinata one that will be canon. Yay~
> 
> Next up is a GaaraxHinata and then one that is just Hinata centric.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couple: Saihina and Naruhina if ya squint
> 
> Warning: Child abduction, Re-Educating

 

They were looking for her again…and the small child hid deeper in the hollowed out tree that her cousin had showed her to hide in about a year back. She held herself as the cool night air bit at her bare feet and loose fitting yukata. She kept her teeth from chattering since she knew that they would be able to find her if they heard. This happened almost every other week, she would try to run off from her home…or what was once her home. She could not take any more of her father’s berating words, her cousin’s sudden distance from her, or how she was not allowed to be alone with her own newborn sister. Everything suddenly changed after her mother and uncle passed, but it was a slow change of pace. She knew that her father should not be happy all the time…but now, he was never happy with anything. Her whole world was flipped around and she did not want to be alone in her own home. Someone had to love her…someone out there had to care about her well-being and feelings. It was no one on the estate though; they all treated her like she was something not human…or something they hated.

The moon casted it’s light upon the forest ground and revealed the figure of the small girl hiding in the hollowed out tree. Her yukata was white, but had become dirty from her crawling through bushes and sitting in the dirt. Her skin was pale like that of a porcelain doll and she only had minor bruising upon it. Large lavender eyes scanned the forest for any sign of her family or anyone that was looking for her; she had boyishly cut midnight blue hair with bangs that covered her forehead and framed the sides of her chubby face. Small hands were planted on the ground as her fingers dug into the dirt. She pulled at the end of her yukata in hopes that it might cover her feet; it didn’t. The forest suddenly came alive with noises and she covered her mouth while pressing her back against the dark of the tree. There were multiple voices and footsteps and she could make out a few of the figures.

“Keep looking,” the voice was powerful, but she knew at times that this man was also so kind. Kō had been her caretaker since the death of her mother. He was always so nice to her, even when she would fail at her training and was too weak to move anymore; he took care of her as best he could. She would dearly miss him. Her body tensed as he placed his fist up and pointed up his pointer and middle finger. With a release of chakra he said lightly, “Byakugan.” She was done for…he always found her once this part came. She closed her eyes tight and pretended to fade away…away into nothing but a little speck of light. The sounds of her family looking for her went deaf to her and all she heard was her soft heartbeat.

“I am nothing,” she whispered so lightly that it almost didn’t escape her throat, “I am nothing…I am nothing…nothing…nothing…nothing,” she chanted over and over again as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She could almost believe that the wind went through her body since she could not feel the cold any more. Her breathing was even and her heartbeat was so calm; she never thought she could feel so calm at thought that she was not real.

“Damn it!” Kō yelled loudly and jumped into the tree, “Keep searching, she could be in danger!” He took off calling her name, “Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, please come out if you can hear me!” He almost sounded in terrible pain and she almost wanted to go out to him, but she knew better than that. Kō was instructed to take care of her; he did not choose to, he was told to. Hinata did not want that, she wanted someone to take care of her without someone’s command and without hesitation. She was so young, yet she wanted to so much. Hinata listened as the voice became more distant and she slowly crawled out of her hiding thought; she thought over and over again: _I am nothing_

Hinata began to run, run as far as her little legs would take her away from the others. She did not stop for any reason, even when she tripped over a root; Hinata merely rolled for a moment and was back at her feet without hesitation or worry about her aching body. The more she ran, the more free she was, and the more free she was the happier she felt. Hinata had the troubling thought that at the last minute they would find her and carry her home to be yelled at by her father. The council of elders would look at her with scorns and disgrace; Neji would be up from all the noise and glare at her as she was escorted back into her room. But she would keep at it; strive to be away from her so called family of emotionless and hateful people.

Hinata finally came to a stop from her running, feeling out of breath and tired. She panted lightly as she leaned up against the side of the cliff; just a minute of rest and she would start again. Not wanting to get caught. Before she could start back up, four figures jumped down around her; scaring her witless that as she tried to back away she fell on her bottom. Hinata looked up at all of them, and noticed that all the members wore white masks like the ones that Itachi always wore while on mission. She could recall how he would let her hold it while he got on some last minute training in. They also wore long dark cloaks that hid their bodies from her site. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they talked to one another above her, but never once took her eyes off her small and trembling body; she gave a light hiccup and chocked back a scream of terror as one of them picked her up. But he lightly patted her back like he did not know how to soothe her. He just kept doing it until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned slightly normal.

He then walked off with the other three following close behind him, Hinata watched them a little longer and then let sleep take her away.

**(Line Break)**

Kō and his team kneeled before an angered Hiashi and council. It was eerily quiet in the room but yet the tension so thick that it became hard to breath. Hiashi paced about the room as they waited for the next team to arrive. A council man took this moment to speak his opinion about the whole thing.

“I told you it would have been wise to place the seal upon her the first time she took off.”

“You keep silent,” Hiashi glared at the male, “my daughter, heiress to the Hyuga clan will not be sealed like my brother and nephew was!” The room was again silent, “they will find Hinata, since she cannot get very far with her stamina and strength.” He continued his pacing but he did not stop his talking, “How could she have escaped again!? Hinata dislikes being out alone…she will not even walk around this compound without someone at her side.”

“Forgive me Lord Hyuga,” Kō spoke still bowed and still looking to the floor, “but Hinata has been…very distant since the loss of Hizashi-sama…I can only fear her distance is coming from your distance, Lord Hyuga,” he quickly added at the end but Hiashi was standing before him and roughly lifted Kō up on his feet.

“How I raise my daughter is none your concern Kō,” he seethed out but Kō glared back and interrupted.

“Excuse me Lord Hyuga, but last I recall I was the one raising Hinata. You only trained her and would then berate her with insults,” Kō was quickly pushed to the ground and landed on the ground with the other Hyuga’s he had gone searching with. He was quickly back on his feet though, “I believe if you had gone out looking for her she might have thought that you actually cared for her!”

“Silence!” Hiashi turned back to him and glared fiercely with his Byakugan blazing. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned an ash white; Kō took a step back away from the leader and just waited for what was to come. “My daughter is strong! She knows that I am too busy leading this clan to father her-”

“Hinata is only a child!” Kō yelled back, “What she needs is a father, not a trainer. How many times have you seen her in the past years? How can you not see that she fears you, and you are supposed to be her father? I am the one who takes care of her, I am the one to walk her to the academy, and I am the one that has to bandage up her wounds from your training!” He seethed out as Hiashi just stood there and took every hit. “I hope that Hinata can forgive you for what you have done to her.”

Hiashi slowly went back to emotionless façade and after taking a very deep breath he spoke. “Get out of my site Kō, and do not show your face around this place for the next few weeks. You will regret it…”

Kō frowned, “As you command Lord Hyuga-”

“Lord Hyuga,” a young Hyuga branch member opened the door and bowed down on his knees before him and the counsel. “we have returned and wish to report-”

“Do not bother,” Hiashi said, “just tell Hinata to wait in her room and I will talk to her.”

“Lord Hyuga…” the male gulped lightly, “we cannot find her…she’s gone.”

Hiashi stood there and soon the shock and realization set in. His voice became almost shaky, “You have not looked hard enough…go back and find Hinata.”

“Sir we have searched every inch of Konoha. She is nowhere to be found-”

“Did you not understand me!?” Hiashi yelled and almost everyone in the room jumped a bit, “I said go back out and find her! Do not come back until Hinata is safely in her room as she should be!” Every shinobi in that room was gone in a matter of seconds, but the council merely sat there. “I will see you in the morning,” the voice was barley there, but Hiashi did not wait for a response and walked out of the meeting room and made his way to his quarters. He softly shot the door behind him and took in a sharp intake of air. He did not know what was worse, that he lost his daughter, or that the reason she was gone him. Hiashi looked over to the nightstand by his overly large bed and picked up the picture of his late wife. She had the lightest blush on her face as she sat before the camera; her kimono was a light pink with white petals decorating part of the kimono and white obi holding it together. Her long blue hair was flowing down her back and two long bangs framed her face nicely. Her dark lavender eyes looked to the camera softly with a kind spirit dancing in them; in her arms was the reason for her new found joy and happiness. The small child was also dressed in a kimono that had been a light lavender color with a black obi around the child’s tiny waist. The baby only had mere tuffs of midnight blue hair and their eyes remained closed as the child looked to be sleeping.

He felt guilt and regret wrap around his heart and gave it a hard squeeze as to punish him for all he had done to his family. She was all he had left of his wife that had been so kind to him when Hiashi knew he deserved none. Even as they were young he was cold and harsh upon others, it was how he was raised as a child and it made him a leader. But she…Hinako was another story. Hinako was the second born, so she had no need to be trained heavily in fighting or politics, but she did it anyway. She wanted to be ready for anything that came her way, and that anything was Hiashi. He was told he was to marry her and could not help but feel greatly upset by that fact. She was a beauty but he did not think he had to marry before allowed his title. It was an order of the council though, so he had no choice but to go along with it. Hiashi did admit that it was the first time he’d ever done so many stupid things; any time they tried to communicate, he would mess it up. Hinako was much too soft and kind for her own good, for his own good too. She did so many things just to upset him; like purposely walk on slippery stones and he’d have to save her when she was about ready to fall in. She would touch his hair when she thought he was not looking, or make him sit with her as she played with the other children of her village.

Though, at times, she got him to smile. That is what really made him mad. All his training and studying for almost twenty years and she made him forget it all in a matter of seconds.

Hinako had happily married him without any regret, and Hiashi did smile in his wedding photo; he kept that photo hidden away for his eyes only though.

“Oh Hinako-chan…” his voice cracked a bit as he felt tears slid down his cheeks, “what have I done to our family…”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was again on her feet, holding the hand of the man that had carried her to an unknown location. Her whole body was a bit numb from how cold she was, but the four men had been able to fetch a pair of sandals to cover her bare feet. She looked around in amazement at the rather large building with many rooms and corridors that led every which way. Her hurried footsteps echoed off the wall and she had trouble keeping up with the male at her side. Hinata did not know what was happening to her but she overheard that their leader wanted to meet the ‘little thing’ they had found. She didn’t know why she was called a little thing, but she did not bother to question these men that could end her life at any second.

“Here we are,” Hinata looked up at the male that walked ahead of the group. They stood before two rather large metal doors that almost looked to reach the ceiling. She pulled herself a little closer to the male since he was the only thing that had shown kindness –of sorts- to her by his own will. He glanced down at her but did nothing more to soothe her trembling body; he lightly pulled her along as the group walked into the room after pushing open the doors. She was slow to react but she had no choice but to follow behind him into the room. Hinata tried to peek past the male’s legs and was about to get a quick glance at the man who sat behind a desk and looked to just be reading. Hinata felt her eyes look over the male and took in his image; his hair was a dark color that was short and spikey. His right eye was covered in bandages and he looked very elderly and dressed like one two. His right arm was hidden in almost a sling like object and there was a distinct x-shaped scar on his chin. His one visible eye looked to be closed, but she was sure that he was assessing the situation at hand.

“Lord Danzō Shimura,” all four men bowed down on one before the man and Hinata was pulled down to her knees by the man. “We have found the young Hyuga heiress running through the forest; she was showing signs of terror and fatigue when we came upon her.” Hinata took notice as she stared at the grey floors that the males spoke like that of her own clan members, but the only difference was that there was no emotion anywhere to be found in their voices. Hinata took her chance and glanced back up at the man –this Danzo person- and she made eye contact with him. Dark eyes stared into her light ones, but she did not dare to look away from him; it was a sign of weakness to break the stare first.

“Miro,” Danzō spoke in a clear and strong voice, not breaking his stare. “Were any Hyuga members on her tail?”

“No Lord Danzo Shimura,” this Miro man, the one stationed in front of her. “She was found alone.”

“I see,” he got to his feet and walked over to stand before the group, “Rise Hyuga heiress,” he motioned with his free hand for her to get to her feet. Hinata looked to the male beside her for any sign that she should do so, but he never looked up. “I said rise.” Hinata quickly got to her feet and the man released his hold on her hand. She clasped her hands before her and went back to looking up at the man; he just looked her over up and down and then motioned for her to come forward. She slowly walked up to him and he lifted up her chin with two of his fingers and studied her face. She stood there a little longer and then he let go of her chin and sighed lightly. “Take her to Sai’s room; she can room with him for the night and then I will further consider her for training.”

The four nodded, but the man named Miro walked up to Hinata and without warning he picked her up. She let out a surprised squeak but Danzō placed his fingers to his lips to signal her to stay quiet. Miro walked out in silence with her and walked the empty corridor with his long strides. She looked at him with her soft eyes and lightly touched his mask; he did not react to it and just continued to walk. Hinata spoke lightly, “W-where a-am I?”

“Root,” he said lightly.

“B-But where?” she asked again with pleading eyes.

“That information can only be obtained with a signed document from Lord Danzō Shimura,” he said again and turned down a more narrow hall that had doors one each wall. Hinata looked at all the doors until he stopped at the one that had a little wooden board that had the name ‘Sai’ painted on it in ink.

“W-will y-you send m-me back home?”

“This is your home,” he said slowly opening the door and turning on the light. A little light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on and Hinata spotted two beds, two night stands by each bed, a desk, and a large closet. She looked to the bed on the right from where she was, and watched as a young boy with dark hair and sickly pale skin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the two, but said nothing about it. Miro set her down and motioned to the bed, “Sleep.” He gave the final order and then walked out of the room, turning off the light before closing the door. She stood there in the dark and the boy just lied back down on his bed. Hinata walked over to her little bed and sat down on the thin bed; she slipped off the new shoes she had obtained and then laid her head on the pillow. She suddenly let her body relax a bit; sleep was quick to take over, but a thought in the back of Hinata’s head was still alive and well. It was the part that missed Kō, her cousin, and father. This part said goodnight to them before it too fell asleep.

_~Morning~_

Hinata heard a rustling about the room and she merely turned her body on her other side and curled up. She tried to ignore what she assumed were the maids that went about their chores. She lightly opened her eyes and then looked to the stone wall that was right across from her. Panic set in but then after a few seconds the thoughts of last night flooded back into her memory. She had run away from home and was brought to another place; a place only known as ‘Root’. More rustling was heard and Hinata sat up to see what was going on. Her eyes landed upon the boy that had slept in the other bed; at the moment he had been putting on a plain dark grey shirt. He was dressed in basic training gear and wore black sandals on his feet. She watched him for a bit longer, feeling as if she was doing wrong by watching him change. The room was cold and she looked down at her thin yukata that was the only thing she had left from her old life.

“We must get to our training,” she nearly jumped as the male spoke for the first time. She was surprised that he did in fact sound like a young boy, but he had no emotion either. He looked at her with his hard dark eyes, “If you are late you will be punished.”

“O-Okay…” she said lightly and slid to her feet off of the bed. She slipped on her sandals and looked at him in hopes that he would lead her.

“You need to change into your training gear,” he pointed to the dresser.

“I-Is there anything i-in there for me?” Hinata asked lightly holding her fist to her mouth and looked worried and concerned. “I-I do not want t-to take your c-clothing…”

“Why does your voice do that,” he asked almost innocently, “and why do you make faces like that?” Hinata was slightly confused at what he meant and he only kept staring at her.

“I-I-I don’t know…” her voice trailed off and she looked to the floor in hopes he would stop looking at her. The male only shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room without a word. Hinata was left to do the only thing she could think of doing and that was to change into training gear. She looked to the dresser and opened one of the doors to reveal more of the training gear. She changed into the clothes that were slightly bigger than needed but she was able to tie her pants tighter so that they would not fall. Hinata fixed her hair so that it looked decent enough. Hinata quickly exited the room, almost forgetting to close the room’s door. She ran down the narrow hall and avoided opening doors that would have stopped her dead in her tracks. She stopped when she came to a big open area that made her head spin a bit; she could not figure out which way to go. She only saw a few other men walking about and boys older than herself going about their business. She wished that boy would have waited for her, but he looked to be long gone.

Hinata just walked down the same direction other men were going in and hoped that she might run into the man who had originally brought her here, or Miro. Hinata looked around at the adult men that walked about in various clothing styles, but all wore the same black jacket with red on them that stopped above their midsection; they also wore black gloves. She was so entranced by her surrounding that she ran into the back of some man’s legs. After falling back on her bottom she looked up to see that it had been Danzō. He turned around and looked down at her; all the other men seemed to notice the duo. Hinata felt a lead ball drop in her stomach and she quickly got to her knees and bowed low so her forehead touched the cold floor.

“You catch on quick,” he said lightly while looking down on her, “since you are earlier than I expected I need you to follow me.” Danzō waited for a moment, but she looked to be locked in that position. “Very obedient you are…a good quality. Rise,” Hinata did so and dusted off her pants. “Follow,” Danzō said and walked ahead to the destination; he could hear her hurried footsteps trying to keep up with him. All the other Root members went back to their business. Hinata just watched and noticed that even though Danzō looked to have his eye closed, he was able to navigate about the place. Hinata began to get nervous and fidgety as all she saw were men…no women could be found anywhere. Her first instinct was to grab onto the male’s pants and hide behind him, but when she tried to he looked down at her. “Do not show your emotions.” Hinata jumped back and looked up at him with confusion, “that is your first lesson.” Hinata nodded and tried to clear her head; she was going to make this man proud of her. As they stopped before another door, Danzō opened it for her and Hinata found herself in a little training area, “I want to see you fight, if you are good I will allow you to stay. If not I must take you back home.”

Hinata nodded and he motioned her to a training post; she shifted down into her Hyuga position and then opened her hands so that her palms faced the post. She concentrated on the post and tried to focus her chakra to her eyes; her Byakugan was very limited and she was only able to use it for a small amount of time. She began her strikes on the post that she was used to doing while her father would evaluate her stance and the power of her hits. She just kept hitting the post with as much force and waited for someone to tell her to stop. Danzō was silent as she hit at the post with almost a bit of anger. “Do not show emotion,” he stated again and she had to come to a stop to let the information sink in. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself again and took very deep breaths. Hinata began to chant in her head: _I am nothing...I am nothing_

He was pleased to see that she was able to fight pretty well for someone her age, but there were two issues: she was too emotional, and she was female. Danzō looked about at the other boys that went about their training but would glance at the two. She was a very pretty little girl from her Hyuga genes, but that would later be an issue with his younger root members. He decided to hope that the boy’s lack of emotions would also suppress any other certain feelings that would arise; she was too powerful to give up. She would be a great aid to him and his village; she was obedient enough to even be one of his personal guards when he became Hokage. Oh there was indeed another problem one that he didn’t even bother to think of when he first saw her. She was the Hyuga heiress and indeed had a very alive family that was most likely looking for her. But Danzō was a bit smarter than that, he had a loophole for this situation. If no one of the Hyuga family reported a lost daughter to the Hokage, she would count as an orphan by the village law. Danzō had to wait a max of two weeks and if she was reported, then he would have to take her back in fear of being punished for kidnapping. She would need a lot of work through, since she would need a new style of fighting so she wouldn’t be recognized as a Hyuga right off the bat. He watched as she only fought with her hands and that her feet were planted on the ground like she was nailed to that spot.

Yes…a new fighting style was in dire need.

“Stop,” he said again and she placed her hands at her side and slide her feet back into a standing position. “You will attend classes every morning to get your studies done, you will train in the afternoon to develop your physical skills and only until you can begin to trains on your own like the others. Now come,” he walked off again and he heard her hurried footsteps follow after him. “Under this branch of Anbu known as Root, I, Danzō Shimura, am your only captain. Anything I says will be done without question.” He glanced down at her and noticed she was repeating back everything he said under her breath. “From now on, you will be Nata.” She stopped walking and Danzō had to stop and turn back to look at her. “Do you not agree with me Nata?”

“But I-I…” she had to think for a while. This was her home; in her home, Danzō Shimura’s word was law. So if her name was Nata…? “N-No Danzō-dono….I agree with you.”

**(Line Break)**

After her encounter with Danzō Shimura that morning, she was left in a classroom with a few other boys her age, one of them being the boy she shared a room with. She placed right in the front of the class room and given a work book and pencil. She carefully wrote out the name ‘Hinata Hyuga’ on the cover, but once noticing her mistake she quickly erased it and wrote down ‘Nata’. Nata was a very simple girl of simple taste, she lived in a place only known as Root Headquarters, her hair was a midnight blue and her skin was pale. She had odd colored eyes that allowed her to see chakra within people and gave her a 360 degree view. And that was it, Danzō told her that was everything she needed to know or care about. She worked in her book without question and listened as her sensei taught a lesson on basic genjutsu.

She would allow herself to glance around at all the other boys that were loudly scribbling down answers and working through basic problems. They were all practically faceless, from one face to the next she noted that there was no emotion playing on their face or even in their eyes. Nata quickly pulled herself from those thoughts and went back to her work, she had to pass through this schooling by the time she was thirteen so that she would be able to become a shinobi; that was Danzō’s order to her.

And she was born to follow.

Nata and the rest of her class were then dismissed in the early afternoon; they were let out for a free time. Nata didn’t know what to do, but the boy that roomed with her walked up to where she sat and looked at her. “You finally made it to classes.” She nodded dumbly and he blinked, “Who are you anyway?”

“I’m H-” she stopped and paused for a moment. “I’m Nata.”

“I’m Sai,” he said and gave a light bow, “We have to leave though, no more classes until later on.” Nata nodded and followed him out of the room and down the corridors. “We can go eat something and then get some training in with the other boys.” Nata just nodded again and allowed this ‘Sai’ lead her to where ever he was going to go. Nata did look around to the other men in the building and wished that her sensei would have let them keep their work books so she could hold something in her arms. This is when Nata turned back into Hinata. Hinata would blush and stare at the ground and then try to avoid everyone and anyone. But Nata was supposed to be collected and walk with her head held high. This Nata had a blush staining her cheeks and she walked with her had a bit lower then it should have. Sai glanced back at her, “What’s wrong with your face?” She refused to answer and he knew that something had to be up; she was trying to tell him something and as a shinobi he had to figure it out. “Your cheeks are all red and you look ready to throw up.” Nata still refused to acknowledge that he had said anything.

Sai just thought her to be stupid. How could she not notice that her cheeks have changed color and that she might have an upset stomach? Maybe this is why girls were not allowed in the Root. Yes Sai had been able to tell that she was not a male like himself since the structure of her face. He was good at drawing and quickly learned that boys and girls looked very different since he drew plenty of them to know. He had only drawn one girl that he assumed he had met before; this woman was much older than him and looked to him with such soft eyes that it made him feel something in his chest. He later learned from Shin –the male he looked to as his older brother- that this woman might be his mother. But Sai doubted that, he had no mother, only brothers and his leader Danzō, which was his ‘family’.

And, as of now, he assumed that Nata was to be his sister.

“Come on Nata,” Sai grabbed her hand and pulled in another direction, “I better make sure that you are not really sick.” Nata allowed him to drag her around with her legs trying to keep up with his fast steps. He already knew his way around the base, so Nata figured that he must have been here for a year at the least. She and Sai were dressed in the same clothing but he looked so much paler than her, like he was a ghost. “Go in there Nata,” he roughly pushed her into a room that looked like a doctor’s office. He closed the door behind her and she feared that he had left her there. Nata pushed her fear aside and just stood there. A man –no surprise- walked out from another door with a clipboard in hand; he looked at her with surprise. He blinked a few times and then looked down at his schedule again like he had missed something.

“I’m very sorry miss, but you have no reason for being here and I must report this to Lord Danzō.”

“M-my name i-is Nata,” she stuttered out not knowing how to hold back her old self. “Sai br-brought me here s-since he thought I was sick.” She felt her cheeks burn bright, “S-see,” she pointed to her cheeks. “I-I’m tr-trying very hard t-to stop it.”

“I see,” he said lightly and a small smile slipped through his once cold face, “I will tell you something Nata…being emotionless is not a weakness. But being able to hide your emotions is a gift.” He knelt down before her and smiled, “Tell Sai I gave you some medicine and you’ll be better in the next few days. I want you to train to hide your emotions Nata, but hold on to them forever.” She nodded and he patted her head and turned her around, “Now,” she could hear that his mask was back on, “go on and eat. And remember.”

“Hold on to my emotions,” she repeated back with the same mask on her face. Hinata walked out of the room and there Sai was, waiting for her. She wanted to smile at him and thank him, but she knew better. So Nata just bowed her head to him as a sign of thanks. He didn’t respond to it but just grabbed her hand again and pulled her somewhere else. Sai glanced back at her every once in a while, but she acted like she did not notice it; but once they came upon the food area, he spoke to her.

“What did Shin say?”

Nata just assumed that he was the man she had just seen, “Just to eat healthy and make sure I keep myself warm.” Nata lied through her teeth and Sai seemed to live with it. They both were given a very basic looking bento and Hinata made a face as she opened it up. Sai didn’t bother to ask her what her issue was and started to eat. Nata sighed and ate without questioning it any further; the food was average…she could make better stuff than this. Nata would be sure to treat her new found peer mate to a decent bento one day. The rest of the day went on like Nata would have guessed it would, but this time she was with Sai the whole time. She was not sure if they were friends, but she did not want to question a good thing. He never talked when they were training, but he would correct everything that she did wrong; since he had no idea of her fighting style, he assumed everything she did was wrong. That day, Nata learned regular taijutsu and found out that all of her old self training in gentle fist made her taijutsu pretty good. That was how her afternoon was spent and after a lite lunch all the students were ordered back to their rooms. Nata followed behind Sai all the way to the almost familiar hallway.

“How was your first day,” Sai asked as he walked over to the little desk in their room as Nata closed the door and turned on the light. She gave a shrug but she noticed that he lost interest in her as he began to pull out papers and a pencils; Nata walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. She admired his fine doodles that he did; he must be an art prodigy at how good he was. She awed a bit at him.

“Hey Sai-san,” she spoke lightly as she sat at the foot of his bed and watched as he drew, “can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead Nata,” he said not looking up at her.

“Are we friends?”

Sai stopped his drawing and looked up. He sat there in thought and then turned to face her, “What are friends?”

Nata was a bit taken back at the boy’s lack of simple knowledge, “Well….it’s someone that you enjoy being with, a-and you care for one another.”

“I’ve never had a friend before,” he thought aloud, “only brothers, but that’s what we call everyone around here.”

“W-Well I’m not like the others here,” she said lightly while looking to her feet that dangled off the end of the bed. “S-So I will be your friend.”

“You will enjoy my company and care for me?” Nata nodded and Sai gave a nod, “Sure that sounds okay.”

“G-good,” she let a smile slip through and Sai just tilted his head as he looked at her again. “Th-this is my smile…it means I-I’m happy.” He nodded and then tried to copy her facial expression; Nata laughed lightly at his awkward face. “G-good try Sai-kun,” she spoke lightly, “b-but we must keep this secret. D-Danzō-dono would not l-like it.” Sai nodded and he then went back to his drawing. Nata yawned and lied down on his bed, “Y-you’ll care f-for me too…right Sai-kun…?” Nata did not expect to get a reply, but she just wanted to ask.

Sai looked at her as she lied there curled up on one side. He didn’t know how to react to his ‘friend’ but it seemed that she was only telling the truth to him. So Sai allowed this to happen, like how he let Shin be his older brother. He did not need another brother, he wanted a friend and Nata is just what he needed. He had clearly heard her speak but she looked to have fallen asleep too quickly to hear his response.

“I promise Nata.” 

**(Line Break)**

_~Seven Years Later~_

Nata sat at her bed in her newly bought uniforms that fitted her body structure better than the old training gear she used to where. She wore all black like the others of the base, but her shirt was tighter than the others and her sleeves were long and only fishnet, not to mention that the shirts length was longer and almost went under her bottom. Nata also wore more form fitting shorts and a pair of heeled shinobi sandals. She didn’t wear gloves like the other members of Root since her hands were strong enough to not need protection. Since Nata was surrounded by so many males, she kept her hair looking like them to. Every time that it would grow put, she would take out her kunai that were strapped to her right leg and cut it; it was a bit edgier than she used to have it as a child but it was the best way to keep her hair. Even her bangs on her forehead lost their perfect square shape and the bangs that framed her face. She didn’t mind it though; it was just the way things were. She was thirteen now and everyone around her was changing even though she changed most. Danzō kept his eye on her though, like she was the enemy. Nata noticed that there were a lot of people watching her; it was kind of odd how no matter where she went there were eyes on her. Nata would then see herself in the shower’s mirror and saw the new form her body had taken…yes, that was the answer to why eyes were on her. She must have looked a bit funny.

Now, as she lied on her bed, all she heard was Sai’s pencil scratching against paper. He was at his desk again and drawing whatever came into his head. Nata noticed that Sai had changed a lot as well; he was growing a whole lot more than she was. He was taller than her, but that was not saying much; everyone was taller than her. But he had grown quieter than before and he rarely talked to her when they were in private. Sai was dressed in his normal training clothes, but his build was beginning to gain small amounts of muscle; Nata had to keep from staring at him when he changed in the morning. They had grown pretty comfortable around one another, but these days they were getting a bit awkward around each other.

“Hey Sai-kun,” she spoke lightly as she stared at the ceiling of their room. Her voice was changing a bit too, she was starting to gain a very soft and almost melodic like sound; or that’s how Sai once described it. “What are you drawing?”

“A forest scene,” he said blankly. Nata was almost sure that he was avoiding talking to her, and she could take a good test to why. They both once noticed how when Sai would speak, his voice would crack a bit and make him sound high pitched for a split second.

“What are you putting in the forest,” she said with the littlest of smiles coming to her lips in hopes that she could hear his voice crack; it was a bit humorous to listen to.

“Trees,” was his exciting answer.

“What else,” she had all night.

“Bushes,” Sai may not be in tune with his emotions, but he really wanted her to know that she should stop while she’s ahead.

“What a bore of a picture,” she put her hands above her head and took in a deep breath, “I bet it’s because you can’t draw anything else.”

“I’m drawing the animals and creek _too_ ,” Nata covered her mouth to stop the giggles once his voice had reached a very high pitch. Sai just sat there in silence and he listened as a loud and unflattering snort came from her. Nata held Shin’s words very close to her heart and held her emotions so tight that she was crushing them. Even after his death, she kept him alive in her thoughts; Sai on the other hand became much more distant that before and for the few months after that he refused to speak to anyone. Danzō gave Sai harsh training for letting the male’s death get to him. _Shinobi die, life goes on. Do not forget that._ Nata on the other hand healed his wounds and took care of him that night; she talked lightly of everything she does while Sai trains. How she trains for half the time he does and then goes off to learn medical ninjutsu since Danzō thought it best to have a new area of Root members that are in a medical field of shinobi. She talked about how lonely she was sitting in the dim room that was filled with old looking scrolls. Sai never responded until in the middle of the night while she was trying to sleep. He began to ask why she has such colorful hair; she mumbled out something about her mother. Sai just turned his head and watched as she curled up on her side so that she faced him too; that’s when he asked if she would allow him to draw her. Nata only yawned and nodded; he has yet to draw her.

“Stop beings so _mean-_ ” he stopped and cleared his throat. Nata sat up with her hands still covering her mouth; “Stop being mean to me Nata; I do not appreciate it.” he spoke in a lower pitch of a voice to avoid it from cracking again. In all honesty it was getting better, but Nata could not help but find it so funny. He looked back at her as she whipped the tears out of her eyes that had built up from her resisting to laugh; “How unflattering you look, I thought women were to act proper and elegant.” She frowned as he turned back to his drawing; he continued on. “No wonder you are in Root.”

“Very sorry Sai-kun, but I wish you would speak in your normal high pitched voice you try to avoid.”

“I would recommend that you drop the subject.”

“I highly suggest that you watch your tongue when speaking to a lady.”

“What lady?”

“I would assume you, due to the fact you have such a feminine voice-” Nata was cut off as she was suddenly pinned back on her bed with Sai on top of her. Dark eyes starred back into light eyes with no emotion playing on either of their faces. “What do you propose Sai-kun? I speak higher than you, since that seems near impossible.”

“I hope that you know it will take me a matter of seconds to break your vocal cords and render you speechless.”

“I hope that you know with a single hit I can render you motionless and then stop your brain from working properly.”

“I wonder who’s faster.”

“No need to wonder I already know-”

“Sai, Nata,” they both looked over to see that Miro stood in the doorway, “Follow.” The two were quick to their feet and were soon right behind Miro. Nata closed the door to their room and then quickly caught up with the two men. She noticed they were making their way to Danzō’s office and that in the early night someone was called to Danzō, a mission was to be performed. She stood beside Sai and the whole walk was in utter silence. They reached the large doors that were forever imprinted into her memories since childhood, but this time she was the one to push them open. Miro left the two to enter and took his leave without word. Nata and Sai stood before Danzō’s desk and got down on one knee.

“Rise,” his voice was slower than usual, but he was aging. Nata and Sai stood up with their hands at their sides. “I have a mission for you both, to be done in the outmost secrecy. You will attend the Academy for the next week and report on who is chosen to go on to be a genin. For sure you will not be placed on a team, but that is not your objective. You will room in the apartment building closest to the academy and do only things that will keep you alive. This is not a vacation, it is a mission. Understood?”

“Yes Danzō-dono,” they both responded. He then motioned them away.

As they walked back to their room to pack Nata looked to Sai, “Only for a week,” she spoke lightly, “won’t that arise suspicion in itself?”

“Danzō-dono has ordered it Nata,” he responded, “no reason to question it.” Nata nodded and once back in their room they began to fill separate packs with clothes. Nata sighed as she looked about at her lack of weapons she had at her disposal and glanced at Sai. His pack was filled with clothes and then all his art things that he refused to leave behind. Sai caught her staring, “Is something the matter?” she shook her head and closed the pack tightly. She placed it on her back and then went to her nightstand; she opened the top drawer and pulled out a few scrolls that she kept in there for writing. She stuffed them back into her beige pouch and then looked to him. He nodded to her and she returned it; they both were again out of their room. Sai took the lead as they walked to the exit they knew. Someone was waiting for them there, he was masked and cloaked so Nata had no idea who it was. He handed Sai a key and then motioned them closer; the two were still too young in Danzō’s opinion to be able to leave the headquarters alone. The male teleported them out and they landed in the center of the village square. Nata looked around and took in a deep breath of the cold night air…it gave her goose bumps. “Let’s go Nata,” Sai said looking to her. Nata noticed that the other man was gone.

Sai took her hand without a second thought. They always held hands if they walked together, Nata said it was the thing that friends did in privacy. Danzō almost caught on to the twos secrete friendship, but they two were a bit smarter than he thought; Nata walked closer to the male and as they passed the academy, recognition played at the end of her memory. She stopped in her tracks and let go of Sai’s hand; he stopped a bit ahead of her and just watched as she stared at the academy. Nata watched as a little girl in with a light smile on her face walk up to the school with a man holding her hand. The man’s headband was like a bandana and his eyes were pale but a smile played on his lips. She watched as the girl’s cheeks turned a dark red as a blonde haired boy walked right past her with the biggest smile on his face; it even reached his eyes.

It was her…

Nata knew it had to be, blue hair, lavender eyes, it was looking back in time. But that was all that came to her mind, the man was nameless and so was this happy-go-lucky boy. She lightly touched her cheeks and all she felt was her cold and soft skin; nothing like the girl’s cheeks in her memory. Had she had another home before Root? It was all so unclear to her; but if it was true... She looked to Sai. “Was I always in Root?”

He nodded, “As I remember, you were always there.” Nata just nodded and walked back to his side, “Did you see something?”

“It was nothing of importance,” she said looking ahead, “we best get to this apartment before sun up.” He nodded and again they were hand in hand and walking to the apartment building.

**(Line Break)**

Nata woke up slowly and turned to lie on her back so she could rub her eyes. She turned her head to see that Sai still slept. She sat up and looked about the little room that they had shared due to the fact it was the only room with a bed; the apartment was rather small, but Nata really didn’t care for it. She nudged Sai, “Wake up, classes start at eight o’clock sharp.” Sai’s eyes slowly opened and he sat up, “You may use the showers first,” he nodded and walked over to his pack and pulled out clothes and a bar of soap. Nata just waited until she was gone and then went into the kitchen. Luckily Nata had woken a few hours back and went out and bought food to last them another day or so. She looked to the brand new bento boxes she had bought without much thought, and then looked to a clock that hung crooked on the wall; she had time to cook. Nata did not know where she learned to cook, but she must have been a chef in a past life. Nata easily made simple bento lunches for the two just before Sai walked out into the kitchen dressed.

“Bentos?” He walked up to the counter as she packaged the last one.

Nata nodded, “I thought it would be nice to eat today,” she glanced at him, “it’s for lunch, so don’t eat it now. I’m going to go get ready and then we will be off.” He nodded and she walked back to the bedroom. Nata grabbed her usual training gear and then went off to the bathroom to shower. It only took her seven minutes, but she spent quite some time looking at herself in the mirror. She rubbed the towel against her hair and then shook out any water droplets that remained. She lightly pulled at the ends of her hair and wanted it to get back into that perfect little haircut she had as a child, but that seemed near impossible. She looked at her lavender colored eyes and then grabbed the contacts that someone had brought to her about a year back; she put them in and watched as her eyes turned a darker shade of lavender.

“Nata,” Sai knocked on the bathroom door, “hurry, we don’t have much time.” She looked at herslf one last time and opened the door to see Sai holding the bento boxes. He motioned to the ground and she saw that he had brought her shoes with him. Nata gave a light thanks and then slipped them on and took her bento from him. They walked out of the apartment with Sai locking it behind them; their walk was silent, but the noise of the village made up for it. Sai reached for her hand, but stopped short when his fingertips brushed against her wrist; she looked to him. No emotion played on his face, but she knew that he disliked doing things publicly. Danzō threw them into the deep end with this mission and she was sure that other Root members were watching them and waiting for the two to crash and burn.

“Look at those two.”

“We can’t be getting new kids this late; they’ll have to wait a whole year to be able to take the exams.”

“What’s with their matching outfits?”

“Look at that guy; he looks like he’s sick.”

“Check out the girl. Talk about being underdressed.”

Nata glanced at the two girls that were talking about her, and the both quickly looked away. She was so confused at why these people felt the need to talk so much, and then talk about the things they thought? It was a mystery on how anyone could think talking was a good trait to have. She could easily tell any Root member what she needed to say with the look in her eyes and hand signals. No need to give away your position with useless words. These people were odd indeed. She glanced to Sai, but he seemed to be deaf to all the talking; she wished she could tone out all these kids words like he would. Once they entered the building they walked up to the second floor and Sai looked for their classroom, Nata just stared out the window and over the city. It was a breathtaking site to behold; she could stare at it for days. Sai pulled on her arm; they have reached their room.

Sai slid open the door and then ducked as Hinata dodged an eraser being thrown in their direction. “Oh man I am sorry!” Yelled a rather annoying voice, but Nata looked in and saw the blond haired boy…but more grown up. All his orange was distracting enough, but she was also caught staring at his bright smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. She knew this boy…he was in the bingo book: Naruto Uzamaki- Kyuubi Holder. Sai stood back on his feet and then looked back at Nata; she gave a light nod. They both entered and Naruto looked at them both with no smile, “Who are you guys anyway?”

“Who is asking?” Sai responded. Nata looked out into the classroom, the two girl’s from before were in here. There was a male eating, another sleeping, one with a dog on his head, one making a buzzing sound, and then the Uchiha. She didn’t stare at him, but she did take a mental note that the last Uchiha was in this class; Danzō would want to know that for sure.

“I’m Naruto Uzamaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure, believe it!” He gave them both a ‘thumbs-up’ and Nata just gave him a questioning look; this guy was a whole lot quitter in her memory. “So who are you two?”

“Nata,”

“Sai,” were their blunt answers. “Believe it.” Sai added at the end and Nata bit back the need to smile.

“Hey,” Naruto glared at the two and pointed at them accusingly, “don’t mock my catch-phrase!”

“I merely repeated it.”

“Naruto-baka!” The pink haired girl yelled at him from her seat by the Uchiha, “Leave those two before you scare them away.”

“I do not scare that easy,” Nata replied and looked to her sharply, “I believe both your loudness with be torment enough, keep it down.” She instantly shrunk back down into her seat and the blonde behind her smirked. 

“Don’t talk to Sakura-chan like that,” Naruto said with a frown.

“She called you an idiot,” Sai looked to him, “why defend her?”

“’Cause I can,” Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. Sai just shrugged and looked back at Nata, she motioned with her head to two empty seats in the back and they made their way up to them, but Nata stopped at the desk Uchiha sat in 

“Uchiha-san,” the dark haired male just glanced at her while all the girls glared at her. “How long have you been in the academy?”

“Long enough,” Nata nodded and then continued on, but the blond stopped her.

“What gives you the right to talk to Sasuke-kun?” All the other girls agreed and were at their feet.

“What gives you the right to ask why I talk to others?”

“Look here,” the blonde glared, “keep away from my Sasuke-kun if you know what’s good for you.”

“I apologies,” she said lightly and the girl looked a bit confused, “I forgot that you are my superior and that Uchiha-san is property to be owned by someone like yourself.” Nata leaned in a bit closer to the girl, “I hope that you may forgive my ignorance since I seem to know nothing about anything unlike you do.” She roughly walked past the blonde, “pathetic things you all are…he’s just an Uchiha, nothing special.”

“What did you say!?” Sakura looked up to her.

Nata turned around and looked to her with hard eyes, “Learn to listen then talk. I said ‘pathetic things you all are…he’s just an Uchiha, nothing special.’ Was that clear enough?” She turned back and walked to her seat by Sai and sat down, but all eyes were on her. “If you want to say something, say it.”

“I am not pathetic,” it was Sasuke who spoke, and looked back at her with a hard glare.

“I did not mean you Uchiha-san,” Nata said tucking her bento away and moving her hair behind her ear, “I know nothing about you or your character. Do not be so quick to assume who I am speaking too.”

“What are you even doing here anyway?” The blond said from her seat, “you won’t be able to pass with only a week of training.” Nata and Sai looked to one another and then just gave a shrug. “Well fine then,” she huffed, “I only have to deal with you for the week, and then I get to spend all my time with Sasuke-kun.”

“Keep dreaming pig,” Sakura said with a smirk, “Sasuke and I will for sure be on a team.” All the girls began to argue and Sai took it as his moment to speak with Nata in private.

“I don’t understand why every woman in here is after the Uchiha’s affection.”

“You and I both,” Nata replied back as she looked about the room, “it would be hard to believe that this is the future shinobi we must look to, to keep us alive. They look ready to kill one another…over a male of all things.” She ran her hand through her hair, “I hope they fight as well as they complain and yell. Sai nodded in agreement. Just before the girls could break into a war, the instructor, Iruka a chunin leveled shinobi, entered the room and then got the classes attention. He looked over his the list of students in his hand, but stopped as he looked to his list and then back up at the number of students that he had. He eyed the two in back and then looked back to his list. Nata and Sai just sat in silence and Iruka started the class without questioning why he suddenly got two new students.

**(Line Break)**

Nata sighed as she took another lap around the track out of pure boredom; the students were given five laps and it didn’t take Sai or Nata very long to do all five while most of them were on their third. Nata just kept running until the last person finished since she felt no need to stand around and do nothing. She came to a stop as the male behind her was finished with his last lap and she just walked over to Sai’s side and stood by him. Iruka looked down at his list and then back to her, almost a bit amazed at her stamina, but did not verbally say anything. He smiled to the other students, “Now we have some sparring to do, please go to the sparing area.” Sai and Nata followed behind the large crowd, but Iruka waited for the two. He stood before the two, “Are you two this Sai and Nata I am reading on my list?” They both nodded and he gave a funny look, “is there a reason why your family put you in so late?” Nata looked to Sai and with his eyes she could tell he was at a loss for words. Nata shrugged and he sighed, “While don’t get your hopes up, but you probably might have to stay another year to see if you might be placed.”

“Alright then,” she said lightly, “nothing we can change about that now.” Then she and Sai walked after the group of students with Iruka watching as they walked off. Nata and Sai stood off away from the groups in hopes that they could avoid talking to them and getting intr another fight with the girls of the class. She kept her eye on the blonde haired male though, since with the demon within him could make him a powerful shinobi, or a threat to the whole village. She watched as Sai scanned over everyone in the group; she watched as the wind blew leaves into his hair. “Hold still,” she said lightly and brushed the leaves out of his dark locks. Sai didn’t say anything but allowed her to do so. “There you go, no more leaves.”

“Alright class,” Iruka stood before the group, “who wants to go first?”

“I do Iruka-sensei!” Naruto raised his hand up and jumped with excitement.

“Anyone else?”

Nata looked around to see that everyone muttered under their breaths that he was a terrible fighter, or that there was no point to fight the dead last. Nata frowned and then raised her hand too. “I’ll fight him.” Everyone looked at her in a bit of shock; Iruka looked to be a bit more concerned. “Is this a hand-to-hand only combat, or are weapons allowed?” She asked as she walked out to stand before the group and spun a kunai around her finger. Naruto looked to her with a bit of confusion, but then smiled.

“Are you sure you want to take me on,” Naruto stood in front of her, “I won’t go easy on you since you are a girl.”

“I hope you wouldn’t,” she gripped her kunai and smirked lightly, “I would love a good challenge Uzamaki-san.”

“No weapons Nata-san,” Iruka said pushing the two back a bit, away from one another. “Only taijutsu and I can call the match for any reason. No chakra in any way. Understood?” They both nodded, “Now take your places and wait for my signal.” Nata and Naruto walked out onto the sparring area and stood face to face with one another, only a distance of seven feet between them. Nata put away her kunai and threw both her weapon pouches to Sai for safe keeping. She glanced at Naruto and with a motion of her hand, called him forth. Naruto happily obeyed; he charged at the blue haired shinobi. Iruka yelled, “Wait Naruto! I didn’t say go!”

Nata easily dodged the male’s fist, but she was so unused to his erratic style of fighting. She was unable to counter anything he threw at her; so she tackled him to the ground. Nata rolled off of him and pushed herself up with her hands but brought her legs up higher and brought them down on the male’s middle. She frowned when he rolled out of the way and her heel broke into the ground. She got back to her feet and blocked his kick to her face. She caught his leg and looked at him, “What do you call this fighting style?”

“Butt kicking,” he said and tried to pull his leg from her grip, “now let go!” Nata shrugged and flipped him over and watched as he landed on his belly. He stumbled to his feet and got back into a defensive position. “Why did you want to fight me, anyway?”

“Your hair,” she said blandly and he looked at her funny.

“Okay…” he said and tensed as she walked up to him. “Stay back or I will be forced to knock your lights out?”

“What lights?” She said grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm straight, “The way you talk is pretty interesting too,” she poked his wrist and he winced in pain. “If you are wondering what I just did, I stopped your wrist from working,” she let him go and while he held his wrist she poked his shoulder. “If I was you, and be moving.” Nata went to hit him in the chest, but he was able to dodge and her moment propelled her forward. Nata used her hands to flip herself over and land on her feet. She spun back around and watched as he tried to move his wrist and shoulder. She looked to Iruka, “I’m done…he can’t even use his left arm anymore.”

“Hey I’m not done with you,” Naruto yelled at her but stopped as she walked up to him. “go ahead, I dare you to try!”

“Keep quiet,” she said and lightly pushed his wrist and shoulder. His eyes widened and began to move them again, “there, I fixed it-” she caught his fist. “Don’t make me break your hand.” Naruto nodded and she let him go and walked back to her spot with Sai. Oh yes, this boy had a high chance to make it through.

**(Line Break)**

Nata frowned as she and Sai looked through the files that Iruka had left unlocked in his desk. It was the middle of the night, and this was their last night on their mission. She and Sai had no need to come in the next day since they were not going to be placed, nor did they care if they were. She looked to the three teams that they had made and she was unhappy to see that her name was on the list, but not Sai’s. She glanced at him as he was looking through other accounts of student evaluations and test scores. She was placed on a team with the Inuzuka and Aburame; it was very odd that she was allowed to make it to a team when only being in school for a few days. She wrote down all the names that had made it to genin and then she wrote down who their senseis would be. She looked to Sai who was just watching her. “What is it?”

“I like this image,” he said lightly as his eyes scanned over her figure. She was bathed in the moonlight with her body slightly hunched over and her hair falling to the right side. He pulled out a piece of paper and then grabbed a pencil that had been left on the floor. “Don’t move,” Nata sighed as she was forced to stay in the position and all she could do is watch him quickly try to sketch her figure. “You had very high test scores.”

“I know,” she said lightly, “I made a team…”

He glanced up at her, “That’s too bad; they could use someone like you.”

She gave a nod, “I was surprised that you didn’t.”

“I sabotaged my scores,” he said with a shrug. “There,” he tucked the sketch away into the bag on his back, “we can leave now.” Nata nodded and then put away all the files and followed him out. She walked right beside him and without any thought he grabbed her hand, “once we get back to headquarters, I want to read up on some of those feelings that you seem so in tune with.” Nata nodded and walked a bit closer to him, “why were you so interested in the demon holder?”

“I just was,” she said lightly.

“Well stop it,” he said as they walked into the village streets, “we won’t be seeing him again and you need to be focused for all our missions.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with being interested in the male,” she said glancing at him, “it won’t get in the way I go about my missions.”

“I am serious about this Nata,” he said looking down at her, “just forget about him.”

“Fine,” she said as they walked to the village square where a Root man was waiting. Nata let go of his hand, “But then I’m going to come back and see him again.” Sai frowned, but said nothing to her.

They went back to the base without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am for sure going to make a part two, since I couldn’t put a lot of romance in this one since they were still at a young age. Next up is a Gaara and Hinata, but the plot I got for it was to have Hinata get the same way that Gaara got about only loving himself. Well I thought that one over and decided that I had another idea in mind for the two. I’m going to go with the idea that I have and if the one who requested it is unsatisfied then I can make the other one too. I hope you enjoyed this and I’m going to start on the next one-shot.


	11. TryOut: Just A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have our Gaara and Hinata one-shot that has been playing in my head for a while now. After this we have a Hinata Centric one-shot and then I will be free for more requests.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(tm)
> 
> Couple: Gaahina and Sasuhina if ya squint
> 
> Warning: possessive behavior, unhealthy relationship, mentions of sex

 

Hinata sighed as she fixed her ear piece and stirred her straw in her alcoholic beverage. Her long midnight blue hair was pulled back in a loose yet elegant bun that left hair to cover both her ears. She was lightly covered in makeup with the help from her work buddy Sakura Haruno. Her usual lavender colored eyes were hidden with colored contacts that made them an onyx color; she was sure that her blue hair should have been hidden too. Hinata was dressed in a long red dress that tired around her neck and had a long slit going up the right side to reveal her pale colored legs. She resisted the urge to shiver at the cool breeze blowing over her skin and let her eyes glance around the shady looking night club.

Hinata Hyuga was on her first undercover mission. She was an agent at Konohagakure’s Anbu Black Ops, the top unit of law enforcement that dealt with terrorist, drug lords, and anything else that was in high class crimes. Her mission today was to see if she might be able to get the name of a top Drug Lord from Sunagakure that was only known as Shukaku, Demon of Suna. Hinata was actually very surprised to have gotten a mission like this since she had no clue about seduction and she was actually a bit shy. Hinata usually worked as a close range fighter and when hidden behind her mask, she was the number one female fighter. Sakura Haruno, a medic in the Black Ops and sniper was on the list to get this mission along with TenTen Mitarashi, gun specialist, and Ino Yamanaka, top poison maker and assassin. But those three were fairly popular in the news and could be easily caught and found out; so then it was left to Hinata to go undercover and try to see if she can find it out. All the males were surprised to see how she looked in one of Yamanaka’s dresses but she was about as graceful as an elephant on a ball of twain in her black heeled shoes. She was drove to the club in a taxi and then she slowly walked into the building. Hinata was only allowed in the back areas of the club with a key word that her partner, Kiba Inuzuka, obtained from a dancer in the club.

Now, she lightly sipped her drink and waited for any sign of a Shukaku and his gang. She looked back at all the illegal drinks that were lined on the bar as she fixed her diamond bracelet that she wore for the reason to look like she belonged. Their strategist, Shikamaru Nara, advised Hinata to act like an obvious gold digger, she’ll do whatever she needed to get money and very expensive things. Hinata was also told to try and act like she had a back bone; that was going to be hard on her part. How could she play a gold digger when she kept trying to hide all her exposed skin? She sighed lightly and spun her drink around again and looked over her shoulder to the smoke filled room; she pursed her pink lips and then licked them lightly. She watched as scantily clad women sat on some of the top criminal’s laps and touched them in ways that made Hinata blush and look away. She went back to sitting forward and looked to the very bottle she got her drink from; it was almost empty and she saw the high number on the tag.

The music pulsed through her body and she lightly held her pounding head; she wasn’t meant for this kind of scenery and she was about ready to throw up. She took another drink and lightly placed the empty glass drink on the counter and pushed it away from her; maybe while drunk she could get some confidence? She turned around in her stool but sat there as she watched a rather large group of men and one woman walk through the door. Hinata was lucky that she had such good eye site or she would have been blinded from the smoke. She saw that all the men wore dark colored suits with fedora hats. Everyone grew a bit quiet as they entered, so Hinata figured that these were some powerful people. Many of the girls began to walk up to the group since even Hinata could tell that they just oozed the scent of money, but all the men kept them back from the main three people in the group. Two were male and one was female. The female looked to be older than the two males, but not by very much; she was dressed in a short black dress with red accents in it and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a spikey ponytail that touched the base of her neck. Teal eyes scanned all the men in the room and she looked uninterested. Her heeled shoes made rather loud clicks against the dirty floor.

One of the male was taller than the one next to him and he had lightly tanned skin and brown hair sticking out from under his black hat. He wore a mobster looking faded black suit that had a purple rose in the breast pocket. His build was rather built, but she let her eyes look over to the red head. He was shorter compared to the brunette male and his skin was so pale and his sea-foam green eyes looked hard and cold. She gulped lightly as they passed her by; the red head was dressed in a black suit that made his pale skin stick out. He had a red handkerchief in his breast pocket and a red band around his fedora hat. She looked away when she saw his eyes glance in her direction and she just praised that he didn’t’ see her looking at him. She felt her heart rate return to normal as the group was lead into another room and the noise of talking came back to a high level and she was able to breathe a bit normally. She turned back to the bartender who was cleaning glasses.

“E-excuse me?” she spoke lightly.

He looked at her, “What you want another drink? I hope someone is paying for these since I don’t do hand-outs.”

Hinata shook her head, “N-no not that. I was hoping you could tell me who those people were.”

“Who they are,” he looked at her like she was insane and put down his glass. “Listen here missy; those people are guarding the number one dealer in all these nations.” He spoke in a low whisper and leaned forward a bit, “Shukaku was with them…so I’d keep your curious little nose out of their way. But you are pretty good looking, so maybe even you can get lucky.” He shrugged and walked over to a waitress that was trying to order drinks over the noise. Hinata sighed and decided that she was not going to be able to get into that room without getting into that room. She pulled out some cash and paid for her drinks and then pretended to walk to the bathroom. Once she noticed that no one was looking at her, she snuck into one of the rooms that were for the girl entertainers. She shoved her money back into the pocket that Ino showed her was in the dress to hold money –Ino thought carrying purses were too much of a hassle when one wanted to get shit faced- and then walked up to the other side of the room where another door was. Hinata silently opened it and was now in a narrow hallway. She blushed pink as she heard very erotic sounds coming from behind closed doors that she didn’t dare to try and open. She walked slowly as she tried to think of a good excuse for being down here. She actually had a bunch of good ideas in her head.

“Hey you,” she nearly jumped as a rather buff looking man stopped her in her tracks, “What is your business here?” Hinata remembered that this was one of the guys that came in the big group that was claimed to be Shukaku.

 _*Smirk* I was just sent by Lord Orochimaru to keep our guest of honor company._ “W-w-well…I-I-I…” she trailed off and silently cursed herself for not being able to say what she thought. Lord Orochimaru was right in the other room with so many women that he would just agree with the statement. She was about ready to knock her head against the wall but the male was still looking down at her like he was about ready to murder her. “I-I mean-”

“Hey,” the two looked over to see that the brunette was standing in front of the door that the big brute of the man was blocking from her view. “What’s going on out here?”

“Just another hooker looking for a way to get to the boss,” the male said with his gruff voice and laughed as Hinata’s face turned a dark red.

She huffed loudly, “P-please, I would rather let Orochimaru touch me then see your boss,” _That’s right Hinata; offend the most powerful drug lord ever, good-thinking._ Hinata just crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, “Sorry for wasting your precious time,” she said with sarcastic venom to them and she was sure she was going to die tonight.

“Hold up there,” the brunette grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. Hinata looked to see that the male’s face was painted with purple paint and had a smirk on his lips. “The Boss wanted me to come out and get you,” Hinata paled and the male gave a chuckle, “don’t worry, I’ll be sure not to tell him what you said.” Without a warning Hinata was pulled past the brutish man and into a lowly dim room. She looked around in the low lights and watched as men and woman did drugs, drank, smoke, and….well other things…she kept her eyes ahead. The male glanced at her, “Try not to act so stupid around the boss okay…I’d hate to see a pretty thing like you dead.” Hinata nodded with an audible gulp as he pulled aside a bead curtain and Hinata looked to see the red headed male. “Be carefully,” he gave a none-too-kind shove into the room and Hinata stumbled in. Once she regained her balance she looked about the room and tried to nonchalantly fix her hair.

“Look who’s here,” the only female of the group looked up as she pulled a cigarette out from between her lips. She smirked as she eyed the blue haired girl who looked so out of her element. “The little rabbit trying to fit in with wolves,” she laughed as Hinata just looked away, “pathetic thing you are.”

“Temari,” a low and velvety voice said from another booth. The two women looked over to see that the red head was sitting there with his hat tipped down low to hide his face. “Are you done being a bitch?” Hinata watched as the blonde seemed to look a bit fearful, but quickly hid it when she noticed Hinata was looking at her. This ‘Temari’ just grunted lightly and went back to sitting forward and flirting with the male at her side. Hinata really hoped that she wasn’t going to cause trouble between these people. “Come,” Hinata’s attention was back on the male. He lifted up his hand and without looking at her motioned her to go towards him, “Take a seat.” Hinata hesitantly walked over to him; he motioned to the seat right next to him, “don’t be shy.” She could hear the teasing in his voice, but she was unsure on how he could see the blush on her cheeks. Hinata noticed that the booth’s back was to all the others and she awkwardly slid into the seat so she was as close as she wanted to be to the male. Was this him? Everyone sure acted like he was a blood thirsty killer. “Name,” she was pulled from her thoughts by his voice.

 _I’m Mimi, and who are you sexy?_ “M-M-Mimi…” she squeaked out as she held her self like she was terrified, but she just hoped he thought she was cold.

“What brings you to this kind of place Mimi,” he spoke lightly like he was going to scare her away, which he already did.

 _Hope I could meet a nice guy like yourself sweetheart._ “I-I-I just n-needed a-a ch-change of s-scenery…” she was just so bad at trying to act cool. Hinata was sure that the word ‘Loser’ was written on her forehead. “I-I was s-supposed t-t-to meet s-someone…b-but I-I guess I-I was st-stood up.”

“How odd,” he spoke lightly, “how could someone of your demeanor be able to get back here? Dangerous for someone like you to be alone in places like this,” he allowed himself closer to her, like a predator going for the kill.

 _I know people._ “L-like I-I-I said…” she looked away from him, “I-I was g-going t-to meet someone…a-a Hyuga I-I think…” Hinata hated to admit it, but her cousin Neji had warned her that even her family wasn’t above getting their hands dirty in dealings like these. Hinata just pretended to ignore her father’s doings with his company; she was no longer part of the clan anyway. This was a better cover since she was unable to listen to her cool and sexy side that was trapped in her head. “I-I-I was j-just leaving b-but then I-I was brought h-here.” Why was she so nervous? Hinata thought she dropped all this stuttering when she left high school. She was going to have to go to her speaking classes again when this was over.

“Well then,” he was a lot closer to her now, she almost jumped when she felt his arm go around her shoulders, “I’m glad you were stood up.” She looked over at him and she nearly let out a squeak when she noticed how close they were to one another. Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat when she noticed how handsome he was. Sharp and strong features and she caught that there was a marking on his forehead but she couldn’t make out what it was. She watched as a smirk came to his thin lips, “That moron Hyuga missed out on something priceless…” Hinata blushed and gave an awkward smile that made him chuckle.

“Wh-why th-thank y-you,” she leaned away from him and looked down at her lap. “I-I’m s-so sorry b-but I never g-got your name.”

“You may call me Gaara,” he whispered in her ear that Hinata felt a shiver run down her back. She was so lucky that her ear piece was in her other ear. Hinata needed a full name, she was about ready to try to get his whole name, but they were interrupted by the brunette. “What is it Kankuro,” Gaara looked up to the male with a slight glare, not wanting to be interrupted.

“We got an issue…one of the deals was just a set up,” Hinata didn’t let the terror show on her face; she really hoped it wasn’t one of her people.

“And I am needed right at this moment,” he asked and Kankuro stepped back from the male who was just seething. Hinata almost felt the need to lean away from the red head. Kankuro slowly nodded and Gaara gave out a deep throated growl. Hinata watched as Kankuro walked away and Gaara was about ready to follow suit. Hinata quickly reached out before he could walk away and grabbed his hand. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, “Yes, Mimi?” He smirked as she watched her cheeks go red and she quickly released her hold on him.

“I-I-I w-was just w-wanted to know…” she twiddled her thumbs and looked at her lap, “i-if I-I could call you s-sometime….?” Hinata was really bad at this wasn’t she? Asking for his number? How lame is that…she should have just asked if he would take her to prom too. Before she could sigh she saw that a card was held out to her. She looked back up at him with some surprise.

“I will expect a call tomorrow,” he said with a smirk as she slowly took the card from him. “Have a nice night Mimi.” She watched as he followed Kankuro out. Hinata looked down at the card and read the number written on it. It was just a plain business card with the number written on it in pen. She leaned back in the booth and closed her eyes lightly as a smile played on her lips.

“Don’t get too ditsy,” Hinata looked up to see that Temari was leaning against the back of the booth. “You would have been better off with the Hyuga moron,” she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out smoke, “Don’t disappoint my brother, rabbit. Or you’ll end up face down in the river.” Hinata nodded quickly and Temari rolled her eyes, “Pathetic,” she then walked off and left Hinata in the booth. Hinata took that note to make her leave; she left booth, then the room with a beaded curtain, and then the back room. Hinata walked down the narrow hall-way and took the main exit out into the bar. She walked to the rather large bouncer that blocked the door, but he didn’t search her like when he walked in; he opened the door for her and wished her a nice night. Hinata was back out into the main part of the club and walked through the throng of dancers and drinkers. Once back outside she took in a deep breath of the night air with a smile on her lips. She quickly hailed a taxi and told him the direction of a motel; she didn’t want to reveal that she was really a cop in case he was still watching her. She pulled the keys out of a motel she bought earlier that night and hoped that no one had robbed her. She’d have to find a way to get back to headquarters and report of what had happened to her.

Oh the girls were going to have a field day with this one.

**(Line Break)**

“You got his number!?” Ino yelled as Hinata groaned loudly. She didn’t need that this early in the morning. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie covered her tight black sleeveless shirt. After getting a fitful night of sleep Hinata turned in her key and after being sure she wasn’t being followed she went back to her workplace. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there were bags under her eyes. Ino and Sakura were the ones that she had to debrief to and this is what she got. Hinata looked at the two that looked at her with shock and just nodded. The two looked at the number and gasped.

“Oh dear lord,” Sakura said looking over the business card, “you actually attracted him.”

“Oh thanks,” Hinata said sarcastically and Sakura quickly tried to cover up her insult. Hinata waved it off, “And this is when the problem comes in.” They both looked at her, “he wants me to call him again, tonight.”

“Oh Hinata,” Ino shook her head, “you finally get to go out again and it’s with the most wanted man in the world.” She got up, “Come on Hinata,” Sakura pulled the girl up who was still hung-over, “you’re going to need a whole new identity.” Hinata groaned since before she knew it, she was sitting next to Shino Aburame, computer expert, who was creating her whole new self. Shikamaru was the only person allowed in the room with them since once hearing the situation he had a plan figured out. He sat on the other side of Shino who was making calls to companies and then also writing out all of Hinata’s new information.

“You are now Mimi Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake the owner of the Uchiha’s personal assistant and manager at anything that will be released to the public.” Shikamaru was now reading over all of her new information. “You were born in Konohagakure hospital with by doctor Tsunade. Your mother was Tenshi Tanahashi but she passed away when you were three in a car accident. You live in Sunset Apartments on the top floor in the top suit; you work for the Sharigan Corporation as Sasuke Uchiha’s personal assistant.” He glanced at Hinata who looked at the computer screen in horror as Shino was filling out fake crime files, “You have a thing for powerful men and you have a record for petty theft in your teen days, but that’s it. This is your company cards, and all your new credit cards,” Hinata took the plastic things with a frown. “I’ve already sent Kiba and Lee to do certain things in your new apartment but I won’t tell you what. Ino and Sakura are picking out new clothes that will be in your closets and dressers.”

“Great,” she sighed as Shino finished typing and sent out all these new records. “I made a comment that I was to meet up with a Hyuga. Will I need to cover my ass for that too?”

“I’ll look into it but I don’t think you will,” he handed her a set of keys. “Sorry but we don’t have the money to supply you with a car. You’ll end up making enough money to take a cab everywhere.” He stood up and Hinata stood up with him. “Now, I know this may sound hard but,” he held out his hand, “I’m going to need to take your badge.” Hinata nodded and sadly handed him her pride and joy. He sighed as she looked to try and not cry, “Don’t worry about it Hinata,” he gave a light smile, “once we catch this guy you’ll be back on the force.”

“Yeah…” she said lightly and pocketed all her new things. “So…what do I do know?”

“You have to get to work,” he said putting his hand on her back and showing her out of the room. The two began to walk down the halls and Hinata had to keep up with his long strides, “The Uchiha wants you working right away.”

“B-but I don’t know w-what to do?” she began to panic as he was leading her to an elevator that took them to the large parking building for all the company cars and personal cars. “I can’t be an assistant…I-I can o-only shoot people.”

“Don’t worry,” he said lightly as they walked out into the cold parking area, “I’m not throwing you right in the deep end, but I just hope you are a quick learner.” Hinata watched as he motioned ahead of them. Hinata gapped as she saw a limo waiting there. “Be on your best behavior Hinata,” she nodded as she walked up to the limo and knocked on the window. She looked back but Shikamaru was already in the elevator and the doors closed and cut off his image. Hinata just looked back at the door and before she could knock again the door opened.

“Get in,” a voice that was obviously male and then she quickly entered the car and closed the door. She looked up and nearly fainted at the site of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha. He scoffed, “You’re lucky my brother works here too, or I would have never agreed to this.” Hinata nodded and he rolled his eyes, “At least you’re quiet,” he tossed her a notepad and pen. Hinata fumbled with him and then looked back up at him. “There are some decent clothes in that bag beside you,” he motioned to the duffel bag that Hinata had failed to notice. “I want you changed before we reach the corporation building and by the end of this week I want you ready to be an assistant. I’m stuck with you so as much as I want to fire you if you screw up, I can’t.” He gave a light glare and Hinata sunk in her seat; he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “just my damn luck.” He exited the limo and Hinata watched him close the door. She heard him open and close another a few moments later. Hinata jumped a bit as the car began to move and Hinata quickly began to change into her new clothes. It was hard but right before the car stopped Hinata was changed and wearing the black contacts that she could keep for as long as she wanted as long as she put eye drops in every morning.

Hinata stumbled out of the car in a pair of black heels, a black pencil skirt that hung close to her body. She wore a lavender blouse that had short sleeves and was buttoned up all the way. She was also given a clip board that already had a schedule for the month and she nearly gapped at all the meetings and dinners this male had to go to. Hinata followed right behind the Uchiha that did not even bother to wait for her and she was led into the large company. “U-Uh…Uchiha-sama…” she asked lightly as she crammed into the elevator with him, “c-can I at least get to know what I will be d-doing?”

“Whatever I want really,” he said as he was calm and collected, “pick up my dry cleaning, getting me drinks or food, maybe even joining me at my dinners to be sure that I don’t miss out on anything that has to do with my company.” Hinata nodded and jotted down notes on her little note pad. He glanced down at her, “I also need you to be sure that my public image will not be tarnished in anyway.” Hinata nodded and followed him out of the elevator and to his rather large office. She stood before his desk as he sat down, “Kakashi should be here soon to talk to you about anything else and give you some tips.” He looked up at her, “now get out and never enter my office without calling in or knocking,” Hinata nodded quickly and practically ran out of the office area, closing the door behind her.

“So this is my daughter,” Hinata looked up and saw the silver haired male that had onyx eyes and a smile hidden behind a surgical mask. His voice was nice enough to be a father, “as you know I am Kakashi Hatake and you are Mimi Hatake.” Hinata nodded; he gave a light laugh, “cute thing you are.” She blushed and he just motioned to a desk that was placed before the office, “This is your work area,” Hinata walked over to the desk as Kakashi took a seat in a chair that was before the desk, “you’ll find a company phone in there that is yours to use only for business and I had it updated for you and placed in all the numbers that you’ll need. Don’t add any numbers and don’t take any out.” Hinata opened up one of the drawers and sat the touch screen phone, “Call me if you have any issues and I wish you the best of luck Mimi-chan,” he got back up.

“Th-thank you…O-Otou-san,” she said shyly not looking up at him. Hinata didn’t see it, but Kakashi let out a light smile as he walked away. Hinata sighed as she sat in her rolling chair and was left alone. She looked to her desk and saw that everything was mapped out with sticky notes. She smiled as she saw the head set on the desk with a sticky note next to it that read, ‘Wear me!’ She put it on and then looked to the phone that had labeled directions on how to use it. Her computer was on and she read over the sticky notes that surrounded the screen telling her what to do. Hinata quickly got to work.

It was a terrible day.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she was three minutes away from clocking out from her desk job. She had never taken so many calls nor had she been in so many arguments with girls that just had to hear the low and seductive voice that belonged to the ever great Uchiha. She was sure that the Uchiha that was just in the other office was just seething from behind his desk and ready to kill her for all the calls she let through. Hinata didn’t have the heart to hang up on them…so she made those girls so very happy. She took off her head set and dropped it into the drawer and slammed it closed; she was so ready to run out of here and lie in her bed…oh wait…she had to call Gaara. Hinata went to her computer screen and typed up a message to tell Sasuke she was leaving since she was too afraid to talk to him in person; a minute after she sent send and was on her feet packing things into a laptop bag that Kakashi got her as a birthday present –she was beginning to like this guy as her father- Sasuke literally kicked open his door and stood in the doorway. Hinata jumped back and looked to him with terror as she saw how pissed off he was; she held up her bag to block the bottom half of her face.

“You…I swear to fucking kami that you learn how to hang up calls on those annoying women that call me every damn day!” Hinata began to shake in fear as he was practically yelling at her. “If I ever have to talk with one other woman that even dares call me Sasuke-kun over the phone I will make your days hell!” 

 _You already do!!!_ Hinata just shivered and nodded quickly and hoped that he would leave her alone.

“Just go home and be sure to keep your phone on since all my calls will be forwarded to you,” she nodded and ran to the elevator and then stood there and tried to not fidget as she waited for the doors to close. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched the silver doors close and she was blocked from his view. He never knew what it would be like to have a woman be terrified of him; and not even be slightly attracted to him. He just went back into his office and got ready to leave himself, “What a strange woman she is.”

Hinata was happily sitting in the taxi cab and taking messages for Sasuke from other company heads and storing them in her awesome phone. She was sure that this phone was like a computer in her hands. She was surprised to see that the Sharigan corp. branched out to every other nation that she could think of and she was sure that the corporation was expanding to over-seas. She was just glad that she wasn’t going to have to word for the shadier parts of the corporation that dealt with underground dealings that was the very same as the Hyuga family. She looked back out the window and watched as the high-life scenery passed by her window and she was in awe. Hinata didn’t know if she would want to leave her new place for her old dump again. Hinata was dropped off before her knew apartment complex that towered high and looked to be brand new. She paid the driver and exited the cab that sped off right when she closed the door; she just gapped at the building before her. Hinata skipped into the building with a smile on her face and took the elevator up to her suite on the top floor.

“I’m home~” Hinata sang as she unlocked her door and opened it wide to see the large estate that was all hers. Hinata smiled brightly as she took out her keys and closed her door and locked it again. She took this as the moment to admire to her new home after tossing her bag on the lavish sofa. She had a large kitchen, a dining area; the master bedroom had a master bathroom and a walk in closet that Ino and Sakura had filed to the brim with clothes; she quickly left that room. Hinata then found her library back from her old apartment and instead of seeing them in stacks on the floor and in ripped boxes, they were on shelves. He looked to the little note that left on a desk and smiled and read ‘I hope you like it.’ It was written in Shino’s handwriting. She also found another guest room and then another smaller bathroom that she bet she wasn’t going to use at all. Hinata then pranced back into her living room and lied down on her sofa and pulled her hair out of her bun. “Oh this might be the best thing that had ever happened-” She was cut off when her home phone began to ring, “Who knows my number this fast?” Hinata walked over to the phone and picked it up, “Hello?”

“Hello Mimi,” Hinata nearly dropped her phone in utter shock and terror. Gaara was on the other end of the line. She heard his throaty chuckle and almost wanted to melt at the sound of it; if he wasn’t such a terrible man she would have thrown herself at him more willingly just by that voice. Hinata just stood there in silence listened to the other end, “I thought I was very clear that you should call me.”

“W-well…” her voice quivered a bit with slight fear and girlish nervousness, “I-I-I was a-about t-to b-but I-I-I j-just g-got off o-of work-”

“I was only teasing Mimi,” he said and Hinata just knew that there was a smirk on his face. She just gave a nervous laugh with a look of relief on her face. “So tell me Mimi, what would you like to do tonight?” Hinata sat back down on her sofa and just looked around like something was going to get her out of this phone call.

“W-why d-don’t y-you choose,” she laughed lightly and began to pull at the hem of her dress. “I-I-I’m st-still v-very n-new to the t-town…” Hinata really needed to stop stuttering; she didn’t want to be known as ‘rabbit’ by Temari anymore.

“Alright then,” he spoke lightly and Hinata heard the click of lighter in the background “be ready about eight.” Hinata just nodded and then gave a verbal ‘yes’ and they didn’t give each other any form of goodbye since Gaara just hung up. Hinata looked to the clock and quickly ran to her new master bathroom and took a shower since she barely had any time to get ready. She was wrapped in only a long white towel and she nearly slipped multiple times and landed face first. She closed her door behind her as she entered the closet and she was began to rifle through all the revealing clothes that she had; if only she knew what they were going to do tonight. She assumed that it was something classy since she could wear a long dress or something fun and flirty. No…Ino informed her that when Hinata was in dire need of information that she should use her body; but she had to keep it simple until that moment or it wouldn’t have the same effect on him. Hinata dried her hair and pulled on a pair of undergarments and pulled out a black dress that went about under her knees and had thick straps. It hugged her well enough that it did not look frumpy. As she dried her hair with the towel she slipped on a pair of strappy black heels and walked back out to her bathroom and tossed the towel over the shower rail to dry. Hinata pulled out her a hair dryer and began to brush her hair while drying it; she really needed to hurry since she doubted that the man that knew her number before she did was going to find her door pretty easy.

“Why me…” she sighed as she turned off her dryer and then pulled out a straightener since her hair was getting a bit curly at the end. After getting her hair perfectly straight she stumbled into the bedroom and went through her wallet and tucked some money, new ID and credit cards into the little pocket on the inside of her dress and then looked to see her company phone…it was vibrating still. Hinata sighed and picked it up; she had to make more reservations for Sasuke. She did it as quick as she could while walking about to the kitchen; she groaned lightly, “Who can go out for dinner every day?”

“Are you not a fan of going out?” Hinata jumped and dropped her phone on the ground was back against the wall. Her eyes were wide at the site before her that was Gaara sitting on her sofa with a smirk on his face and his hat being held in his hands. She placed her hand over her beating heart that was hitting against her ribcage; _how the hell did he get in here?_ “Well Mimi,” he spoke in a smooth voice, “I’m very upset that you only stutter around me.”

“Y-you ma-make m-m-me nervous…” she said lightly with a blush on her cheeks, “H-How did y-you get i-in?”

“I used the key,” he said holding up a key. He glanced at her, “You don’t mind…do you? I just think at this point in our relationship-”

“R-Relationship,” she squeaked out but then pushed her back closer into the wall when he shot her a glance. “I-I m-mean…w-we h-ha-have only t-talked o-once…”

“I think that one time was enough, wasn’t it,” he got to his feet and Hinata looked to see that he was dressed in a good-looking suit that made her face go red. _Why does he have to be so handsome?_ She whined in her hand looking away so she wouldn’t have to face such godliness. Gaara stood before her and placed his hand on the wall so that it was right beside her head; he gently moved her head so that she looked at him and then lifted up her chin, “Well Mimi, answer me.” She slowly nodded her head as to not want to offend him. He smirked, “I knew you’d agree with me, so now,” he pocketed the key, “how about we head out.” Hinata just nodded and as he walked to the door she bent down and picked up her phone and checked it over. “Please Mimi,” she looked up at him, “please don’t bring work with you.”

“A-Are w-we g-going t-to be in-interrupted a-a-again,” she said lightly and held the phone close to her chest.

Gaara gave a smirk, “Now that isn’t far Mimi,” he stood in the opened door way as Hinata walked to the hall closet and found a black overcoat that she could wear. Hinata just pocketed her phone after putting on the coat. “I cannot control my brother and what happens around me.”

“W-well what m-makes y-you th-think m-my phone m-means work?” she stood beside him as he closed her apartment door and locked it again.

“I just know these things,” he put his arm around her waist and smirked as he heard her squeak. “I find it very cute that you are so….skittish.”

“L-Like a-a rabbit…” she said with a frown but Gaara got very close to her ear and whispered huskily.

“I _love_ rabbits,” Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine and she held herself a bit. “And you shouldn’t listen to my sister,” Hinata took a mental note that Kankuro and Temari were his siblings; maybe she could use them to find out more about him, “she’s always like that.” Hinata just nodded and walked by him as they walked out of the apartment and to a waiting car that already had the chauffeur holding the door open for them. He allowed her in the car first and Hinata sat herself on the other side of the car so she sat by the window and Gaara sat at the other side. He looked at the gap between him as she buckled herself in and the door was closed. Gaara looked up at her as she looked to be very content on…her side of the car, but Gaara wanted her on his side. No, he shook his head and just starred ahead as the care took off, he wasn’t going to rush this one…he wasn’t going to act like some of those desperate girls that throw themselves at him for his power and money. Gaara was going to play this off cool; he surely knew that he gave her a scare by showing up at her apartment that he practically broke into. Not to mention he had been stalking her since they had met. He looked up all her files but he had some trouble since he had no idea of her last name; but once finding her picture on a license.

Yes, he was her personal stalker and pretty much new everything about her that let him knows where he could find her, who she knew, and who her family was. But he had yet to find out about her likes, dislikes, and thoughts. He easily figured out that she was much too shy to want things like those other woman, but she must have liked the finer things in life. He looked back at her and smirked as she stared at the city that passed her by like she was in a whole new world; she was too innocent that it was a bit unreal. She should be more suited to the high life, bug crowds, and even ways to manipulate…but she wasn’t. Her whole aura screamed pure, innocent, and socially awkward. Maybe that was why he did like being around her…she was just so new to him. Never had he had to work to get a girl like this. Usually just being in the same room with other woman made them flock to him and drop their panties right then and there. It was disgusting, but it was what he knew. She was a challenge and before he could get anything he would have to work for it. And Gaara really did like the scene of a challenge.

Hinata glanced over at him to see him staring at her, “D-do you n-need something?” She gave a light smile with a light blush on her cheeks. He shook his head and went back to looking ahead. Hinata just tucked some hair behind her ear, “S-So G-Gaara-san…” she placed her hands in her lap delicately, “w-where a-are w-w-we going?”

“Out,” he answered lightly and Hinata could only nod since she was not able to bring up the nerve to question him further. “Tell me Mimi,” he glanced at her, “you work closely with the Uchiha heir what kind of relationship do you have?”

“J-just a-a business o-one re-re-really,” she said lightly. “I-In all t-truth, h-he very much scares.” Hinata laughed lightly and then sat back further in her seat and sighed lightly, “I-I am v-very much g-glad to leave work t-today.”

“How odd,” Gaara moved himself closer to the female with a smirk on his lips, “usually all women that come near him want to suddenly sleep with him.”

“Ah y-yes, they d-do,” she blushed as she avoided looking at him. “I-I got m-many phone c-calls of women th-that wanted t-to speak t-to him.” She squirmed a bit in her seat when she felt his arm go around her shoulders. “B-but h-he gave me a good e-earful f-for letting the c-calls get through.” Gaara chuckled lightly, finding it a funny site he wished to see. Seeing the Uchiha get calls from his obsessed fan base. Hinata gave her own light laugh and slowly lied her head on his shoulder, “H-How m-much longer u-until we get there?”

“Very soon,” he said lightly and lightly kissed her forehead and laughed as her face burn red. “Was that too much,” he asked lightly and she shook her head. Gaara inwardly sighed in relief since he worried that he went too far again. He just allowed her to rest on him and just let the lightest of smiles twitch on his lips; she did fit just right against him. The rest of the car was quiet but the two seemed to enjoy it. Gaara would randomly ask things about her and learned that the two had a bit in common. They loved to read, drink tea most of the time, and she mentioned that she was a bit of a cook.

Hinata really hoped that he wouldn’t come off as too much of a prissy spoiled rich girl trying too hard to sound different. Hinata knew that gold digging women usually were all the same: Loved the finer things in life, being the life of the party, and being manipulative. Hinata sure couldn’t lie anymore in fear that he was going to catch on sooner or later and she was going to end up dead. She glanced up at him as he just looked out the window…how could he look so calm and be so evil? Hinata just sighed lightly, “G-Gaara…” she looked down to the floor, “what is it like…to be you?”

He got very quiet, almost to the point where his breathing could not be heard. Gaara looked down at her, “Very hard Mimi…it can become very hard.”

She just nodded quickly and he felt her tremble a bit, “O-Okay…s-sorry for asking.”

“Do not worry about it,” he said calmly but Hinata could hear something hidden behind his words. “Let’s just not talk about it anymore; I think we are almost there.”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata shifted lightly in the booth she and Gaara were seated in, never had she been somewhere so….lavish. Hinata thought restaurants went up to five stars, but this one had to at least get a ten. Live string music filled the air with light small talk from other tables and Hinata was sure the wine she was drinking cost more than the dress she was wearing. Women were in fur coats, long dresses that looked to be made of silk and jewelry that glittered in the low lights; Hinata felt a bit under dressed. Gaara seemed to be a regular at the restaurant since it seemed like everyone knew him and treated him like the god he was. Hinata tried to remember that she was on a mission, not a blind date…but it was getting so hard to remember; especially with Sasuke calling her. At first Hinata just let the phone ring, but even when on vibrate it would go off every ten minutes. Gaara gave her a look and she blushed and quickly turned it off. At least she didn’t have to listen to the voice in her head that told her to answer it.

“You look on edge,” Gaara said lightly as he held the glass of red wine in his hand. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no,” she smiled lightly and sipped her drink again as to calm her frazzled nerves, “I-I’m always l-like this.” She laughed nervously and then when Gaara just looked at her funny, she took another drink of wine, a much longer drink. “M-maybe I should see what U-Uchiha-sama wanted-” Hinata was about to book it out of that booth, but Gaara grabbed her arm before she could even move.

“I think Uchiha-san can go one night without you,” he put his arm around her waist and held her beside him. “You are mine for the night…and maybe morning…” he smirked as he took another drink and Hinata had steam blowing out her ears. Gaara was merely teasing, but something was very alluring about seeing how flushed and skittish she could get at the mere mention of something so…vulgar. Gaara already concluded that she wasn’t born a rich spoiled brat, but someone from a humble beginning and then worked into money. She was very different from all his other previous… ‘Dates’ –if one could call them that- but he liked her much better than any of the others. She began to stutter out that she could get fired, or that he would yell at her again and make her daily life harder than it needed to be. Gaara just felt his eye twitch a bit, sure he had lost a few girls to the Uchiha, but never had he lost one since she was afraid of him. And she was such a good find that Gaara refused to let the Uchiha have his dirty hands on her. No, once Gaara got her to be comfortable around him, she would quit her job and come live with Gaara in his Suna mansion.

“G-Gaara…” her little voice was enough to break him out of his happy-go-lucky vision about her being his wife. “The w-waiter is here.”

“Ah,” he said looking up at the man that looked at him with a bright smile. Hinata didn’t really listen as her date, the drug lord, ordered something that was probably delicious and the waiter jotted down notes. Hinata looked around and then noticed something in the distance…someone with hair that looked like a chickens behind.

“O-Oh k-kami…” she paled as she watched her boss sitting at a table with a very angry look on his face.

“Is something wrong Miss,” Hinata’s snapped back in the direction of the concerned waiter and Gaara just looking at her.

“I-I need to go,” she said quickly and scooted out of the booth with a nervous smile, “j-just get me a-a salad.” With that she dashed off to the bathroom and tried not to face plant into the ground while she did so.

“What….what a lady you’ve got there.”

“Don’t look at her while she runs.”

“Y-yes s-sir”

Gaara glared as the waiter also ran off to fill out his order. He looked back in the direction she took off in, he never thought her to be a bit off a goof. Sure it was kind of cute, but Gaara wasn’t going to deal with that kind of behavior every time she got scared. Gaara looked in the direction she must have been looking in and allowed his eyes to drift around and then noticed that Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at a business dinner with a glare on his face as another company heiress rubbed up against him. He sneered as the male excused himself and looked to be going to the restroom- Wait. If Sasuke was going to the restroom…and Hinata just ran off….

“He better not touch my future wife,” Gaara growled out as he got out of the booth and looked to storm off after his date. Oh she better hope that he didn’t get made enough to just walk into the woman’s room and drag her out.

Hinata splashed water on her face as she tried to ease her nerves. So what if the Uchiha was here and she had ignored all his calls. She had a right too, she was on a date with a fucking drug lord! Oh how she felt her own brain crumble at the thought of all that she was doing; she should have stayed out of this whole ordeal and allowed Ino to do it and get into this mess. Hinata was so tired of it. She took a few deep breaths and decided to go back to where her glass of wine was. She walked out and tried to fix her hair.

“Hatake,” Hinata went stiff. She turned around and faced a glaring Uchiha that had looked to just exit the men’s room. “Why did you not answer any of my calls?” Hinata suddenly lost the ability to make words come out of her mouth but she did let out something that sounded like, ‘help me.’ The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, “I’d rather have a stupid fan-girl working for me at least she might have some back-bone.” Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her along, “I have Orochimaru here and he is ready to make the biggest investment into my company and I need to make sure that he doesn’t try to swindle me.”

“B-But Uchiha-san…” Hinata tried to stop him, but he was much too strong –and scary- for her to do so.

“Uchiha,” Sasuke stopped and looked to the voice that had called out to him and Hinata had never been so thankful. “Please let her go,” Gaara walked up to the two but his eyes on him.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata and then up to Gaara, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sasuke smirked, “you, most feared man in this nation, is on a date.” Hinata tried to look like she was uninterested in the whole thing while trying to get her arm out of his vice grip. “Very sorry, but work comes before pleasure in the normal world Sabaku.” Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him and she let out a whimper in pain.

Gaara glared at him and took hold of the Uchiha by the collar of his shirt, “Maybe you didn’t hear me right Sasuke,” Hinata was promptly let go and she nursed her wrist and watched in horror as the two glared at one another. “That’s better,” Gaara roughly pushed him back, “Come now Mimi,” he glanced at her, “I think Sasuke will allow you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Hinata nodded and looked to the glaring Uchiha, “V-V-Very s-sorry U-U-Uchiha-san,” she looked to the ground, “j-just r-record the conversation on y-your phone…f-for evidence.” Hinata quickly followed after Gaara who had not bothered to wait up for her and Sasuke was left there just watching the two walk away.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and pushed one button. He placed the phone against his ear and waited patiently. “Brother…we have a situation.”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was again sitting next to Gaara in the car. Dinner had been very quiet and tense and Hinata was just glad that she was almost home. She watched as Gaara wrapped her bruised wrist with gauze that was kept in a first aid kit in the car. Many others had offered to help her, but Gaara began to get very possessive of her and would not allow other people to touch her. Hinata didn’t dare question his actions. Gaara only feared that she would be hurt again, since Gaara knew that the world was full of stupid people. Never had he seen someone bruise so easily, she was indeed a porcelain doll that must be taken well care of. “There,” he spoke lightly as he finished, “that she hold it for now.”

“I-I’m sorry G-Gaara,” she said lightly, “I-I shouldn’t h-have ran off l-like that…o-or h-have allowed h-him to grab m-me so easily.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said as she placed her hands in her lap, “the damn Uchiha is to blame for this.” He practically growled out the man’s name. Gaara never liked that man…but the Uchiha’s company allowed him to keep his underground company alive and well. The Hyuga’s snuck in his goods, but the Uchiha had it distributed out to places Gaara could not reach on his own. He looked to Hinata as she pulled with the end of her dress and her hair nearly hid away most of her face from his view. “Are you alright?”

Hinata nodded, “Yes…th-thank you,” she smiled lightly. Her whole body was flushed at the wild night they went through; she was sure that Sasuke was going to give her hell in the morning, but that was the least of her issues. She glanced at the male next to her; now she had to show him that she’s very interested in him, but not end up in bed with him. Hinata gulped lightly and licked her lips and thought; she could speak in a suggestive voice, but he might take that the wrong way. “G-Gaara,” she looked at him and gave a light smile, “I-I had a-a really great time.”

“Good,” Gaara watched as she pursed her lips lightly. The car came to a light stop and the two just sat in the awkward silence. Hinata just smiled lightly as he looked at her, “I…I guess I’ll walk you up to your door.” She nodded and Gaara exited the car and then helped her out. They both walked up to the top floor in silence and Hinata had her arms crossed her arms over her chest as they walked. Once they reached her door she stood before him with her cheeks tinted red. Gaara decided to make the first move and slowly took hold of her chin and pulled her in close. Hinata felt her face flush as she felt his lips press up against her and she slowly responded back. Hinata really enjoyed this kiss a little too much then she knew that she should have. Gaara slowly backed her up against the wall where the kiss was deepened; Hinata tried to un-cloud her senses and tried to lightly push him back but he was quick to grab her wrist. Hinata let out a whimper in pain when he did that. Gaara quickly pulled back and looked down to see that he had a tight grip around her wrapped wrist. “I…I’m sorry…” he let her go and Hinata quickly grabbed her wrist and held it to her chest, but tried her best to hide her pain.

“N-No it’s fine…” she said going to her door and opened it quickly, “n-night G-Gaara.” She said lightly and closed the door right in his face. She looked to her wrist and just hoped that he didn’t cause it to break. Gaara on the other hand was cursing to himself as he walked back to his car; he actually hurt her. There was no way she was going to want to see him again after something like breaking her wrist after trying to heal her.

He would make it up to her.

_~Next Morning~_

Hinata was wide eyed as she starred into her living room. She was dressed in an oversized shirt and sweat pants with a terrible case of bed head. Her living room was full of flowers that she could only guess were from Gaara since he could easily get into her house. She looked at all the beautiful roses that he seemed to buy her and she was sure that people only got this many flowers of they were in the hospital; she walked over to one of the bouquets and looked at the little tag: ‘Sorry for hurting you.’

“Oh…” she looked down at her bandaged wrist, “he thought he broke it….well, he almost did.” Hinata almost let a smile go past her lips until she remembered all her high school classes that told her this was something to worry about. Getting hurt and then having your partner apologize with lots of gifts. She pushed it aside since it didn’t matter, this relationship wasn’t that real.  Before Hinata could go back and get ready for work, someone knocked on her door. “Not now…” she groaned and walked over to the door and opened it. Hinata gapped as a man stood with more flowers. “Um...hello?”

“Are you…” he looked to a notecard in his hand, “Hatake, Mimi?” Hinata nodded and then moved aside as he allowed himself in with more flowers. “Uchiha-sama sent these for you,” she nodded absentmindedly as she signed for the flowers. “Have a nice day.” He walked out and closed the door while he was at it.

Hinata read the card that came with the lotus flowers. “Sorry for what I did, I hope diner will make up for it. Signed, Sasuke Uchiha.” Hinata just slumped back in her seat with Sasuke’s flowers on one side, and Gaara’s on another.

“This is going to be one hard mission.”      


	12. Oneshot Inception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this one-shot will be filled with even shorter one-shots that revolve around Hinata Hyuga at Konohagakure High school; like different events that happen in and around school.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couple: Suihina

 

**Bad Mornings**

Hinata walked through the empty halls of the school, just trying to find her next class. This is what she got for waking up late and missing her ride with Neji, he just leaves her to run. Hinata huffed as she looked to her list again and again tried to find her Pre-Calculus class. Hinata looked at her watch and saw that she was ten minutes late; dread and panic filled with the the thoughts that she would be punished. Hinata passed by one of the doors and was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Miss Hyuga,” Hinata looked in the room to see that Kurenai was sitting there, “what are you doing wondering the halls?”

Hinata blushed and pulled at the hem of her sweatshirt. She allowed her head to fall forward in shame and long midnight blue hair to hide her face. “I’m s-sorry Kurenai-sensei…b-but I am very late and must g-get to class.” Kurenai was one of Hinata’s favorite teachers since she was so sweet and almost like a mother to Hinata. The woman was almost too pretty to be a teacher and a History teacher at that, but Kurenai always said that teaching was her calling. Hinata glanced up at the woman and blushed with a smile as Kurenai was smiling back at her.

“Oh Miss Hyuga,” her smile was bright and happy; “you are just too cute at times.” Hinata smiled lightly as she pushed her forefingers together. “What happened, did you get lost on the way to school?”

“I-I was actually f-forced to r-run,” she said shyly.

“Hey Kurenai,” the two females looked over to see Asuma walking in through another room. Hinata looked around and finally noticed that she was in the teacher’s lounge. Asuma was a gruff looking man that taught Honor English III and IV, Hinata was actually very fond of the man since he was so smart. The only issue was that he was always leaving to go take a smoke outside. He looked at Hinata. “Miss Hyuga, you should be in class right now.”

“Y-yes sir!” she squeaked out and when she turned around to make a hasty retreat, she ran right into another body of mass that sent her to the floor. “I-I’m sorry,” she said as she rubbed her forehead.

“Oh…Hyuga,” she looked up as Kakashi looked down at her with a curious look in his one visible onyx eye. She flushed red, “Aren’t you supposed to be in my class room right now?” Hinata nodded quickly and was on her feet in the next second. “Then why are you here?” Hinata began to sputter out a very lengthy story about what had happened since she got home from school yesterday to what had just happened; due to how nervous she was, the story was over in matter of six seconds flat. Asuma held his head but his eyes continued to spin, Kurenai tried to find out what was just said, and Kakashi just continued to stare at the girl. “Ummm,” he looked down into his coffee, “I need a refill.”

Hinata turned around and watched as Kakashi got his refill, but then saw the other two teachers were either confused or dizzy.

“Was i-it something I-I said?”

**Who Gets The Locker**

“B-But,” Hinata looked at her three friends, “I-I don’t want to trade-”

“Oh come on,” Ino Yamanaka whined as she was practically on her knees begging, “You have, like, the greatest locker in all of history!” Sakura Haruno, best friend/ rival of Ino nodded in agreement since she was also in the running to get the locker. “I’ll do anything Hinata! I’ll even let you borrow that really cute dress I got just last week… the one with roses on it!”

Hinata blushed as she closed her locker, “I-I guess it d-doesn’t really matter,” she then turned blue as Sakura and Ino were holding her tightly and she was losing air. TenTen, their senior friend, pulled the two off before Hinata could pass out. She smiled with a blush, “Thank you T-TenTen.”

“It’s what I do,” she gave her a ‘thumbs up’ and then looked to the dreamy faced girls. “I don’t think you should give it to them Hinata,” she looked back to the blue haired Hyuga. “They have the lockers on the second floor and that is so out of your way.”

“Shut it panda!” Sakura glared at her as she moved her pink hair out of her face. She then looked back to Hinata with a big smile, “Don’t listen to her, my locker is really good,” she winked, “it’s the one right next to Naruto~” Hinata felt her face get hot at the thought of it. Walking up to her new locker and seeing the dashing blonde already standing there; he’d probably see her and give her that beautiful smile. The three girls tried their hardest to get the girl out of her daze. “I think we broke her?”

“Broke who?” Ino and Sakura were love struck when they saw the reason that Hinata’s locker was so damn awesome. Sasuke Uchiha stood there and looked at them oddly, especially since Hinata was still in her dreamy state. He even snapped his fingers in front of her face, “Hyuga…you look like a damn freak, snap out of it.” He gave her forehead a hard flick. Hinata jumped a bit and rubbed the spot with a pout. Sasuke smirked, “You back from Lala Land?”

“Th-That wasn’t n-nice Uchiha-kun,” she said not looking at him. Hinata was only comfortable around very few boys: Neji, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and the Uchiha brothers. She was especially talkative around Itachi Uchiha since she had hung out with him ever since she was about the age of three. The Hyuga and Uchiha clan kept close ties with one another and made sure that their children were very well known with one another. Hinata blushed and held her books tighter to her chest, “A-apologize.”

“I will do no such thing,” he scoffed and went to opening his locker. It was surprising that she would be so open around him, but Sasuke was almost flattered at the thought that they were the only two that could play each other like this. 

“I-I don’t want t-to leave on bad terms…” she said lightly as Sakura and Ino were being held back by TenTen.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, “What do you mean by: ‘leave on bad terms’?” He looked down at her and she looked back at him with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

“I’ll be s-switching l-lockers with Ino and S-Sakura,” she said like she had won the lottery. Sasuke paled as he looked over at Ino and Sakura, who were both already planning his doom –he guessed as much anyway- and then he shot another look back at Hinata. She shrunk back, “W-What?”

“You…you can’t do that Hyuga,” he said as calm as he could, “you and I are stuck together as much as you hate it-”

“I-I don’t hate it,” she said with a light smile, “Sakura and Ino just asked so nicely…”

“Demanded,” TenTen

“And th-they would be so sad if they didn’t h-have this locker…”

“Their little hearts would explode” TenTen.

“N-Not to mention,” she blushed, “I-I get the l-locker b-by Naruto a-and th-th-that’s cool…”

“It’s the greatest damn thing that has happened in her high school life.”

“T-TenTen,” Hinata shot her a desperate look of ‘shut it’ and then looked back to Sasuke with a smile. “B-But I know the t-two will treat you well.”

“Oh,” Sakura and Ino were already on him with one of his arms in his grasp, “you don’t have to worry about that Hinata.” Ino giggled and Sasuke felt his eyes twitch. Hinata just laughed lightly and waved good bye as she went up to her new locker. “This is so great, huh Sasuke-kun?”

“Have fun Uchiha-teme,” TenTen gave a mock salute as she followed after Hinata and left Sasuke with his number one fans.

“Hyugas know damn well how to piss me off.”

“Damn right we do,” Neji said as he walked past him.

**Lunch Time Rules**

Kiba smirked as he sat back in his chair as he propped his feet up on the table, “This is just my favorite time of the day,” he let out a deep breath, “just sitting back without the man keeping me down.”

“Feet off the table Inuzuka,” Anko, school’s gym teacher said as she walked past him and smacked him in the back of the head.

Kiba sat up and took his feet off, “You can’t hit students Anko-sensei!”

“But I can make sure that Gai-sensei makes you run for the rest of your life at this high school,” she said back without missing a beat. Kiba just grumbled under his breath.

“Way to show the woman Kiba,” Shikamaru Nara smirked as he shoved another French fry into his mouth. “All rebellious teens to look to you for inspiration,” he sniggered as the male continued to pout and growl. Shikamaru turned to his companion, “Have you been standing up to the man Choji?”

“Nah,” he smiled, “I leave that kind of thing to Kiba.”

“Okay I get it,” Kiba said rather loudly, “let it go now.”

“But,” Shino spoke, “what do we talk about now? We need to shamelessly admire out great leader.”

Kiba was about to yell at him too, but as the three males smirked and laughed Kiba got distracted by the site of the girl’s walking into the cafeteria. It was like out of the teen girl movies whenever they see the cheerleaders enter –or so he had heard-. Ino and Sakura were front and center, practically strutting in with TenTen, the well-known muscles of the four, and then Hinata walking on the other side with a blush and smile on her cheeks as she looked to be talking about something. Kiba couldn’t understand how those girls were friends. TenTen was too sporty, Hinata was more of a book worm, Ino was into herself, and Sakura was so temperamental. He watched as they walked over to their table someone off to the sides, “Hey,” the other three looked to him even though he didn’t look back, “how are those guys friends?”

“TenTen is a friend of Neji,” Shikamaru said.

“Ino and Sakura were always friends,” Choji added.

“And Hinata is in all the same honor classes as Sakura,” Shino finished and then took a sip of water. “Why do you ask?”

“They just look so weird together.”

“Who?” They glanced over to see Naruto Uzamaki sit down at the table with Sai and Sasuke at toe.

“The girls-” Kiba was cut off as someone else hit him in the back of the head, “the hell!?”

“Don’t look at my cousin,” Neji said as he sat down at the table.

“Yes,” Rock Lee said loudly, “you must think of tainting someone as innocent as Hinata-san, or I, Rock Lee, the symbol of youth, righteousness, and dear companion to Neji Hyuga, must use any force necessary to stop you!”

“Lee,” Sasuke looked to the male, “shut up.” Lee sat down in defeat and poked his salad with a fork. “And what is so weird about them other than the obvious stuff?”

“Look at them,” Kiba motioned to them none to discretely, “it’s like watching a cat, dog, mouse, and bird at a picnic. It’s just weird.”

“Coming from the dog lover who is friends with a bug lover,” Sai said with a smile, “and I think that they all look adorable together.” The looked at him, “The girl species is too complex to understand, so as men, we are to infer certain things about them. For example, Ino and Sakura are on a friend bases due to their want of Uchiha-san and his boxers. Hinata and Sakura are top females students, TenTen and Ino are both competitive one with sports and the other with looks. In all reality, this formation of friendships is very common with women since they are far more emotional and social on deeper levels.”

“No more reading those ‘Clique’ books Sai,” Naruto said with a hint of fear in him, “that was just beyond creepy.”  

“I agree with the dobe,” Sasuke said as he ate his bento. Naruto was about to thank him, but then yelled at him for calling him a dobe. “Can you keep it down,” Sasuke shot him a glare, “I don’t need you to bust my ear drum.”

“Why can’t they just eat with us,” Shikamaru asked out of the blue. “I mean,” he sat forward; “we’ve known each other since elementary school.”

“It’s just another one of those girl things,” Neji said as he waved it off like it was a fly. “As men, we don’t question these things.”

“Then why do we sit together,” Naruto asked, “Look at us, we all hate someone else at the table.”

“I don’t hate anyone,” Choji said with a smile.

“Really,” Naruto said with a smirk, “not even Kiba? The same guy who would eat potato chips outside your window when you were sick?”

“I hate you Kiba,” Choji said with a glare.

Kiba gapped, “Naruto did it too!”

“Anyway,” Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes, “what is your point dobe?”  

“What are these rules and guidelines that we live by?”

They all sat there in silence.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Shikamaru said with a smirk, “I have no idea.”

At the table of girls, they were all looking to the boy’s table; “Okay,” Ino cut in and they looked to her as she looked to them, “they all sit together because they all play soccer.” 

“Akimichi and N-Nara don’t p-play Ino,” Hinata said quietly.

“I bet they all just sit together since they don’t want to sit alone,” TenTen said with a smirk. “They all hate each other, but they all hate being lonely too.”

“Oh please,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Sasuke-kun is like a lone wolf,” she said dreamily.

“Yeah,” Ino agreed with the same look.

“Oh brother,” TenTen just shoved more food in her mouth and but Hinata kept looking to the table.

“I-I got it!” Hinata said happily and they all looked to her. “This is one of those ‘man code’ things. They are only sitting together since all guys need to be in packs, to defend one another from other dangers, like other groups of males. This arrangement of different people in one group allows them to have points of expertise so that if one can’t do it, there is another ready to come to their aid. Now keep with me,” she was getting over excited and the others were just amazed that she wasn’t stuttering, “this brings the air of power and dominance to them and keeps the other packs away.”

….

“W-What?”

“Has Kiba been making you watch animal planet with him?”

“…Y-yes….”

**What Happens In Study Hall Stays in Study Hall**

“Please keep it down,” Kurenai said as she was standing in the doorway, “I’ll be only a few minutes, so please try to behave for me.” She sighed as no one was listening to her other than her favorite student. Kurenai just walked out and Hinata was left there to wonder if she should repeat what her favorite sensei had said. She looked to the others that were sitting on desk and talking to one another, she didn’t want to disappoint Kurenai, but there was no way that she could stand up to her peers. So she just shrunk in her seat and fiddled with some string that came off her shirt. The only person that she could openly talk in the class was Ino, but she was too busy fawning over Sasuke. Sakura was off in the library for a project and TenTen was allowed early release since she was a senior; so there she was sitting all alone in her study hall. She sighed lightly and looked to her finished homework.

“Hey,” Hinata looked over to see that Naruto was sitting by her. She felt her heart skip a beat, “you looked lonely over here.” She blushed lightly and looked at her lap with a smile on her lips. Naruto smiled too, “How about we talk?”

“O-Oh…okay,” she said as her palms began to get sweaty, “w-what a-about?”

“Well,” he thought for a moment, “what do you like?”

“A-a lot of th-things…” she said vaguely in hopes that he didn’t make her admit to anything.

“Like what?” he asked with a bit of teasing in his voice.

“Oh…l-like…flowers a-and cooking…” Hinata gulped lightly as she heard him scoot his desk closer. The silence was killing her, so she kept talking. “And, I-I like to watch movies, I-I think th-that sp-sports a-are okay…I-I-I love r-reading a-and I love to write stories in my spare time,” she began to talk faster than needed, “and I’m a huge otaku who loves anime and manga!” Hinata then covered her mouth since she had practically yelled out that last part. She glanced over at Naruto, who had the look of shock on his face. Hinata went red in the face; _He must think I’m some kind of weirdo now! Oh why does this always happen to me!?_ “S-sorry,” she whispered out as she looked down at her lap in shame.

Naruto smiled brightly, “You’re pretty cute when you get all shy like that.” Hinata flushed and with a smile she fainted; her head hitting the desk with a bit of force. Naruto panicked, “Oh no! I killed Hinata!”

Everyone went over to her and Shikamaru was the first to check her pulse, “She’s not dead, she just fainted.”

“Way to go,” Sasuke hit him in the back of the head, “I guess I’ll take her to the nurse-”

“Shino already did,” Shikamaru said and Sasuke went wide eyed and looked to the door to see Shino just walking out with Hinata in his arms. “Don’t be jealous Sasuke,” he smirked, “I am sure that Naruto will do this again.” Sasuke just ‘hn’ed and went back to seat and the others followed his example. “What did you say to her,” Shikamaru asked the blonde.

“I just said that she was cute.”

“…don’t tell anyone you said that,” Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets, “just trust me on that one.”

Naruto watched as Shikamaru went back to his desk, “What’s so bad about that?”

**Pre-Game Preparations**

Hinata sat on her bed as she watched her companions were walking through her closet in awe. It was just a closet right? Hinata never understood why they always had to walk into her closet and look at all the clothes that she had every time they came by. She just shoved another cookie into her mouth and ate while Ino was gushing over another dress.

“You have to let me borrow this Hinata!” Ino held the dress up to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “I could totally make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me with this dress!”

“And bag over your head,” Sakura said with a smirk as she was trying on a few of the hats. “How do you always have new stuff whenever we visit?”

“M-my dad and u-uncle always buy me clothes s-since Neji d-doesn’t l-like gifts a-a-and Hanabi w-wants weapons,” Hinata said as she pulled her hoody closer to her body. “W-We are going t-to miss th-the game-”

“When are you so excited to go to soccer games?” TenTen asked as she zipped up her own jacket, “you usually try to keep us from going.”

Hinata blushed, “Th-This is the b-biggest g-game of the year and I-I told N-Neji I would g-go,” she looked away and ate another cookie.

“Not to mention we fight our biggest rivals,” Sakura added as she walked out with TenTen, “Sunagakure.”

“Oooo~” Ino pranced out happily, “those cute guys are coming back? What are we waiting for?” They all smiled as they walked out of Hinata’s home, with Hinata trying to put on her shoes as she walked out. They all piled into TenTen’s car, “We have to stop for snacks though,” Ino said from her spot in the passenger seat.

“We don’t have time,” Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. TenTen just rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the drive. “We’ll buy something when we get there.”

“I don’t want popcorn and candy bars,” Ino looked back at her with a glare, and then the fight broke out between them. Hinata just sighed and stared out the window. It has been awhile since Hinata ever went to one of Neji’s game. Why was she so eager to see him play; probably just because her uncle and father could not go, and they never missed a game. Hinata toned out the fighting and tried to focus on the fact that she had to remember how soccer was played. As she recalled, the games took forever to only finish on a tie. This was her chance though, to remember how it was played and show off to Kiba that she wasn’t super girly. She pulled out her cell phone and looked to the time, they were five minutes late, but nothing ever happened in the first five minutes.  

“Look at this parking lot,” TenTen gapped as she drove slowly since the place was packed tight with cars. “I don’t think any spot is open.”

“Right there!” Sakura said loudly as she pointed to a single parking spot. TenTen did some quick driving and they all jolted as she parked and then smiled brightly.

“Take that,” TenTen yelled back at the car that was just about to park there but lost out, “I’m the greatest driver ever!”

“Calm down Speed Demon,” Ino said as she got out of the car, “you parked in a high school parking lot.” TenTen huffed as the rest of them got out of the car and walked to the large soccer field where both teams were already practicing.

**Anything To Win**

“Get in the game Neji!!” TenTen yelled from the stands as she glared at the fields. Everyone was up on their feet and cheering and yelling loudly as Sunagakure and Konohagakure were tied and there was still another twenty minutes left in the game. Hinata was even cheering as loud as she could in hopes that in some way, Kami would let her cousin’s team win. TenTen groaned and looked to the three girls, “We’re going to lose to those sandy freaks!”

“B-But it’s all a-about having fun, r-right?” Hinata said with a sheepish smile.

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it Hinata,” Ino said with a huff. Then a wicked idea came to her, “I have a plan.”

“No,” Sakura said quickly.

“Just listen to me,” she pulled all three girls into a huddle. The whispered plans and once Ino was smirking and talking, Hinata flipped.

“N-No!” She yelled as she stood straight up with a red face, “I-I w-won’t d-do it!”

“It’s the only way we can win Hinata-chan~!” Sakura whined.

“And you don’t want to upset Neji,” TenTen said.

“Or see Naruto upset that he lost,” Ino suggested.

Hinata blushed and saddened at the thought of a sad Naruto, even though she had accepted a while ago that Naruto saw her nothing more than a cute sister like figure. She poked her forefingers together, “O-okay…I-I guess I could-” she was cut off as the three pulled her off towards the school. “J-just n-never speak o-of it again!” As the crowds cheered and rooted for their team to win, the girls quickly snuck into the sports room and borrowed –as Ino put it- a few of the old cheer outfits. Hinata blushed red as she looked down at the red and white cheer uniforms, pulling at the skirt with the pom-poms on her wrist. “I-I don’t like i-it.” She said to the other three that looked themselves over.

“I agree,” TenTen said as she made a face of disgust, “I wear jerseys, not tight skirts and pom-poms.”

“But we look so cute!” Ino squealed as she waved her pom-poms in TenTen’s face. “This is why I am on the team, but our new ones look so much better.”

“I think the red and white looks great,” Sakura said to her. “We need to change the uniforms back for next year.” She admired herself and then looked to her watch, “come on,” she smiled at them, “We have a game to win.” Hinata trudged behind them as they tried to strut out to the field and they were already making a scene. Cat calls and wolf whistles were making Hinata turn a dark red. She pulled at her skirt as they stood at the sidelines. Sakura waved her pom-poms at Hinata, “Just relax and cheer.” Sakura and Ino were quickly cheering while TenTen just waved her pom-poms dully. “Go Sasuke-kun!” Sakura cheered loudly, but he seemed distracted by something else.

“W-woo,” Hinata said shyly as she shook her pom-poms lightly.

“Louder!” Ino yelled at her as she was getting people in the bleachers to cheer along with her.

“I-I can’t do i-it,” Hinata complained. “I-I’m not a-a ch-cheerleader…I-I was meant t-to j-join a b-book club a-and gardening club-”

“No more excuses Hyuga,” Sakura said with her captain voice. “You will cheer. You will be peppy and fun. And you will help Konohagakure win this game!” The people in the bleachers cheered along with them and praised Sakura’s motivational speech. “No go and be the best damn cheerleader I ever damn saw!”

“Y-Yes ma’am,” Hinata said and saluted her. Hinata now filled with confident, stepped out and with a big smile on her face and cheered. “Go Konohagakure!”

“H-Hinata-chan!” Kiba looked at her with wide eyes and collided with another guy from Sunagakure that was also staring at Hinata.

“K-Kiba-kun,” Hinata said in a panic but as she was about to run onto the field, another Sunagakure guy stood before her, running in place. She blushed, “H-hello.”

“Hey there,” he smirked at her, “once I win this game, why don’t you give me your number?”

Hinata blushed pink, “O-Oh…u-uh-” she gasped when the Sunagakure guy is pushed away from her and Sasuke stood there. She smiled nervously, “Gr-great game.”

“Hn” he looked away and went back to the game that was still very heated. Hinata just went back to her cheering along with the other three. Hinata was actually beginning to enjoying her time and she started to let out her inner cheerleader come out. Even TenTen was infected by Hinata’s peppiness and began to do cartwheels and other stunts.

“And you think I shouldn’t be a captain,” Sakura smirked at Ino, who only rolled her eyes. “Let’s go Shinobi!”

“W-We’re so close to winning,” Hinata pointed as Naruto seemed to be dribbling the ball pass the forwards and defense. “Go N-Naruto-kun!” Hinata threw her pom-poms down and everyone looked in shock and joy as Hinata cartwheeled and landed in a splits.

“Damn!” The goalie of Sunagakure said and allowed Naruto to score. The whole Konohagakure side of the audience cheered in victory as Naruto made his victory lap along with his team. Hinata stood up and jumped up and down cheering and doing other cheerleader like things. Sunagakure’s goalie just kept staring at Hinata with hearts in his eyes, but his red headed captain was storming up to him with the look of murder written on his face. The brown haired male was pulled from his day dreaming as the red head grabbed his collar and began to yell at him. The brown haired male just grabbed the red head’s face and turned him to look over at Hinata, who was still cheering, smiling, and still blushing pink. The red head went wide eyed and just starred at her as the goalie just smirked and walked off to meet up with his pissed of team.

“Way to go Hinata!” Sakura and Ino hugged the girl. “You are the greatest cheerleader ever!”

“This was really fun,” TenTen said with a smile, “we should do this more often.”

“Three cheers for Konohagakure!”

“Cheers, Cheers, Cheers!”

**Study Nights**

“J-Just a few fr-friends Otou-san,” Hinata said as she starred at her feet. She stood before Hiashi’s desk in his office. He was in his suit since he had just gotten back from a long business meeting; but his tie was loosened as his suit coat was thrown on another chair. Hinata was never good with talking to her father, but she was getting a little better at it. Hiashi looked her over and took in her vision; skinny jeans, large t-shirt that came off her left shoulder, and a white undershirt. Her bare feet lightly shifted on the wood floors. “A-And w-we’ll stay in the l-living room…b-being really quite t-too.”

“You know how I feel about your friends.” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, “Why do you want them over again?”

“J-Just for a-a study night,” Hinata looked at him with a smile and blush, “s-since we have th-this big History t-test.”

He thought it over for a while longer, “Alright Hinata,” he looked at her, “you can have your little friends over. But boys must leave before eleven, if girls are staying you all will sleep in your room, and everyone will be in the living room for this study group.” He picked up his pen and grabbed a file, “you are dismissed. 

“Th-thank you Otou-san,” she said gleefully and bowed to him with a big smile on her face. She practically pranced out and Hiashi just sighed lightly with a smile on his face.

Hinata began to clean up the living room to make space for everyone and once she had laid out her own books and notes she went into the kitchen. Hinata began to bring out snakes and drinks, and even began to make sweets since she really wanted some. Hinata hummed to herself as she cooked and texted to her group of friends that the study group was at her house. She giggled at the few texts she got back and saddened at the other few. Choji and Shino had both made plans to work on their physic project, TenTen and Lee would be hanging out with Neji at the mall, but at least Sakura and Ino were overly excited to come by. She pocketed her phone and went back to her cookies and cinnamon buns.

“I’m going out Hinata-sama,” Neji said as he walked past the kitchen. He then stopped and walked back to the kitchen’s opening, “What in the world are you doing?” He said with a smirk as Hinata stopped her bad dancing and looked at him with a blush and wide eyes.

“…N-nothing…?”

Neji rolled his eyes, “Just don’t make a mess.”

“O-okay,” she smiled as he walked to the front door. “A-and if you want t-to study w-with the rest o-of us, come b-back soon.” Hinata went back to baking as she turned the radio on, and Neji stopped in mid motion of putting his jacket on.

“What do you mean ‘with the rest of us’?”

“I-I’m having f-friends o-over t-t-to study,” she said lightly as she put the two trays in the oven.

“Who?” Neji walked back over to her as he zipped up his jacket.

“U-Um…N-Naruto-kun, U-Uchiha-kun, Ino, S-Sakura, K-Kiba-kun, a-and Shikamaru-k-kun,” she said while using her fingers to count them off.

“Why are boys coming?” He asked with slight anger, “When have you ever been friends with those monsters?”

Hinata stepped back from him, “S-Since m-middle school?” Neji just huffed and took off his coat. “W-What’s wrong?” She followed him as he walked out of the kitchen, but she stopped at the doorway.

“Changing my plans is all,” he said as he whipped out his phone, “I’ll be joining this little study group.”

Hinata smiled with delight, “O-oh good,” but Neji didn’t respond as he closed the door to his room. Hinata sweat dropped, “M-Maybe I-I shouldn’t h-have s-said anything.” Hinata sighed lightly and went about her baking and soon enough, she was setting up plates of hot and fresh goods on the living room table. Hinata pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and clear plastic cups; she placed them on the table beside one another. Hinata had her messenger bag leaning against the large ‘L’ shaped sofa and opened up the cabinet doors that hid the large flat screen TV. She looked back to see that Neji was sitting in his usual spot at the edge of the sofa, “Y-you look,” she smiled nervously, “c-comfy?”

“I know,” he said back in a monotone voice. They were both left in awkward silence. Neji cleared his throat, “It is cold in here,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “You should go get a hoody on.” Hinata nodded and went upstairs to her room. Neji just stared at the door and waited for his first victim to knock and dare enter his abode. He smirked when he heard the light knock on the door; he slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara stood with a bored or no emotion on their face. “So…my sister deems you two as ‘friend-worthy’?”

“Are you going to be an ass about it?” Sasuke said with a sneer and glare.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered under his breath. “May we please enter Hyuga-san?”

“Whatever,” he stepped aside and let the two boys in, but when he tried to close the door, something stopped it. He opened it all the way again and frowned at the site of Naruto Uzamaki and the mutt Kiba Inuzuka. “I was hoping that she was joking about you two coming.”

“Love you to Neji,” Kiba said with a smirk as he and Naruto entered without another word and Neji growled at them. Once again though, before he closed the door, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno entered. “What’s up Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?”

“Ew,” Ino said with a smirk, “I guess Hinata forgot to let out the dog,” she and Sakura laughed at the comment. Kiba just grumbled and tried to ignore them. “Where is Hinata anyway,” she said while they all walked back into the living room and set down their bags, “she promised to give me the answers for the last page of our study guide.”

“Just calm down,” Sakura said as she sat at the living room table and the others filled in, with Neji taking his seat on the sofa again. “She must be up in her room changing or something.”

“H-Hey guys,” Hinata said as she walked down the last of the stairs and smiled at them. She stood in Neji’s old basketball sweatshirt and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. As the others said their greetings, a knock came at the door and Hinata walked over, “C-coming~” she opened up the door and smiled at TenTen and Lee, “H-Hey guys,” she moved aside to let them in. “N-Nii-san is on the s-sofa.”

“I can’t believe you are making me miss the Victoria Secret sale,” TenTen said with a glare as she sat by Neji. “You owe me.”

“But now we get to enjoy our time with the youthful friends of Hinata-san,” Lee said with a smile as he stood in a good guy pose.

“That was today,” Ino asked with shock and confusion, “and I’m missing it!”

“Shut up Pig,” Sakura said as she rolled her eyes, “it’s not like you don’t shop there ever other day.” She pulled out her books like the others, “So,” she smiled, “who knows what the writing prompt is?”

“We were going to be told tomorrow,” Shikamaru said as he munched on a cookie, “Asuma-sensei is only going to give us a day to work on the writing prompt.”

“I hate History,” Naruto said with a loud sigh as he continued to work on his study guide, “every test that we take, I always get a low ‘C’.”

“Maybe you should study more and eat less ramen,” Sasuke smirked at him as he was taking notes on one of the chapters.

“I bet Asuma-sensei is going to make them write about the Len Dynasty,” TenTen said as she poured herself lemonade. “I always hated that one.”

“It’s not like you lived through it,” Sasuke said.

“Like you did?” She said with a smirk, “Sorry to say Uchiha, but your clan didn’t come until the Min Dynasty.”

“The H-Hyuga’s arose then t-too,” Hinata smiled, “its th-the only f-fact that s-supports that th-the Uchiha c-clan didn’t br-branch off from th-the Hyuga clan.” She looked to Sasuke, “Right, U-Uchiha-kun?” 

“Like the Hyuga Clan would allow such a family to branch off from our blood line,” Neji said with a sneer as he sat back on the sofa. “The Uchiha clan was born of some noble who had fallen for a woman who was an artist fan painter.” He took a drink from Hinata’s lemonade cup, “end of story.”

“Like the Uchiha Clan would allow them to be a branch of such a pompous asshole family,” Sasuke glared back at him as he balled up his hands into fists.

“I-I’m a-an asshole?” Hinata said with little tears in her eyes as she looked to Sasuke.

“You’re even cute when you swear~” Ino said with a blush and Sakura had to nod with agreement. Sasuke on the other hand felt panic fill his body at the site of a sad and close to the point of tear Hinata. He quickly tried to fix his mistake buy spurting out other things. Neji began to crack his knuckles when he noticed that Hinata wasn’t getting any happier.

“Sasuke-teme is going to his ass kicked!” Naruto and Kiba said and hi-fived one another.

“Shut up!” Sasuke glared at the two and then went back to trying to comfort Hinata. She was sniffling now, with very few tears falling from her eyes. “Please Hinata, I was only referring to that Hyuga,” he motioned to Neji, “you may be the only exception to the Hyuga clan.” She looked at them through her thick lashes and the lightest blush stained her pale cheeks. Sasuke let out a nervous smile, “I…I may h-have taken that too far.”

“What went too far,” they all looked over to Hiashi, who stood there with a tray that held a tea pot and cup. TenTen, Kiba, Naruto, and even Neji began to snicker at Sasuke’s of panic. Hinata wiped the last of her tears, as Lee, Ino, and Sakura continued to awe at her adorableness. Hiashi looked to his daughter, “Hinata, why are you crying?”

“N-nothing,” she said lightly with a sniffle.

“Do not lie to me Hinata,” he set down the tray on a lone table.

“Uchiha called the Hyuga clan pompous assholes,” Neji filled in.

“I would rather appreciate it if you did not offend my clan Uchiha-san,” Hiashi said with a glare, “and you, Neji,” Neji was surprised and looked up at him, “you are to defend your cousin in this case, and not watch her suffer.” It was Sasuke’s turn to smirk lightly at the male’s misfortune. “Please control the clan rivalry, or I will force all of us Uchiha and Hyuga to spend some bounding time together.” He took his tray back into the kitchen and then made his way back to the office. They were all silent until they heard the door slid close.

Hinata let out a light giggle.

“Do not start Hinata,” Neji said as he sat back in the seat and crossed his arms.

Sasuke smirked at her with a teasing glare, “I should have known you were faking.”

“I-I didn’t fake it,” she spoke lightly. “B-But i-it was humorous,” Hinata said with a light smile.

“This is why I love you Hinata,” Ino said with a wink and smirk.

**Meeting Her Soul Mate**

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura starred at the photo with slight distraught and glanced at one another in hopes to find out what they should say. Hinata stood there holding out the picture with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. “A-Aren’t I-I right?” she looked to the three for some kind of reaction or comment; she looked so hopeful.

“U-Um…” Ino looked to Sakura and then over to TenTen, “well…”

“What’s wr-wrong,” Hinata said as she put down her phone that had the picture. She saddened a bit at their silence.

“Y-you,” Sakura tried to fill in the awkwardness, “yep!” Ino and TenTen looked at her in shock, but Sakura was smiling big and forceful. “You… you are completely right!”

“Th-Thank you,” she smiled brightly and looked at the photo on her phone. “I-I was a-a little w-worried about going t-too fast, but th-that makes it all the b-better,” she hugged her phone. Ino, TenTen, and Sakura just all smiled as Hinata walked off to her cooking class.

“Oh dear Kami,” Ino groaned as the smile fell from her lips, “we have to stop her, she can’t begin to believe-”

“I know,” Sakura agreed loudly, “there is no way that Neji, let alone her father would allow her to be with that!”

“Guys,” they looked to TenTen, “even though…we all think the same way. Hinata really thinks that this guy…is her soul mate.” She seethed out bit by bit since the words just sounded so wrong with the picture still in her head. “We have to support her.”

“That guy looked more like he is ready to spend time with his parole officer, not a girlfriend.” Ino glared at the two, “We have to stop this.”

“She said something about going out with him, right?” Sakura asked and the other two nodded. “Why don’t we…tag along?”

Ino was silent for a moment, but then smiled evilly, “I can do one better,” the two looked at her, “why don’t we make it a group date?”

_(Line Break)_

“So we’re really going on a date~?” Naruto asked in delight as he stood along-side Sakura. “This is the greatest day of my life!”

“Shut it,” Sasuke said as Ino was latched onto his arm, “And I only agreed to this, so I can see this so-called ‘Soul Mate’ of the Hyuga.”

“So I can murder him,” Neji seethed out as TenTen rolled her eyes. “I am going to have a long talk about this with Hyuga-sama.” They all sat at the Hyuga home; Hinata was still unaware that they were there since she was locked up in her room getting ready. The group had dressed as though they were still at school even though Ino would have rather been going on a real date. “How long until I meet this perverted man that dares think he’s good enough for my cousin?”

“Can’t wait to see this guy in the flesh,” Sakura said with a light smile, “maybe he’s really nice.”

“Yeah I doubt that,” Ino said as she sat back on the sofa.

“Uh,” they all looked over to see Hinata standing at the last steps of the stairs with the look of confusion. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen awed at her. Hinata had let her hair fall over her shoulders and was slightly curled. She was dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans with a dark purple off the shoulder shirt on that had long sleeves. Her mother’s jewel pendant was around her neck and her lips were painted with a light pink gloss. She blinked at the site of them as she held her heeled shoes and purse, “w-what a-are you guys d-doing here?”

“We’re coming with you Hinata!” Naruto jumped up with a smile, “Like a group date!” Hinata looked to the others with confusion, but then the others just nodded in agreement. “So when do we get to meet this guy?”

Hinata blushed as she slipped on her shoes, “S-Soon, I-I guess,” she looked to Neji, “y-you’re coming t-too?” He nodded and Hinata smiled nervously again, “I-I should c-call him-” she was cut off from a knock at the door and she muttered under her breath, “o-oh n-no,” she walked over to the door and took a deep breath. “Hello,” she said happily as she opened the door.

“Oh my fucking kami,” Sasuke said with wide eyes and shock, “Hozuki?”

“Hey Teme,” he smirked to reveal his sharp teeth.

“This i-is Suigestu Hozuki,” Hinata introduced to the others that were not acquainted to the male. He was still smirking, with a gleam in his purple eyes. His skin was pale and he had bright white hair to match. He wore a pair of nice looking dark jeans and a button up black shirt with a purple suit vest over and a white tie. His shoes were shined and he wore a silver watch on his right wrist. The other girls were very surprised, since his picture was him in Hot Topic style clothes. Hinata smiled up at him, “Suigestu-k-kun, these are m-my friends,” she pointed to each one as she said their names. “Ino, N-Naruto-kun, Sakura, T-TenTen, m-my cousin N-Neji-nii, a-and you know U-Uchiha-kun, I-I guess.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” he said with a smooth voice, “especially you teme.”

“I like this guy already,” Naruto said with a smile.

“Who allowed you back in this town Hozuki?” Sasuke was on his feet as he spoke.

“Just visiting with my brother Kisame-dobe,” he smirked, “did Itachi-teme not tell you?”

“Apparently not,” Sasuke sneered.

“If this moment of stupid is done with,” Neji said with a glare in Suigestu’s direction, “I have to murder you.”

“N-No Neji-nii,” Hinata wrapped her arm around Suigestu’s and looked to Neji with slight determination, “S-Suigestu-k-kun is my soul mate; s-so you c-can’t hurt him.”

“Yeah Neji-nii,” Suigestu looked down at Hinata with a softer smile, “she’s my soul mate.” Hinata blushed pink and avoided eye contact.

“I’m gonna hurl,” TenTen said as she looked away from the Shojo like scene before her.

Neji gapped, “Hinata-sama, y-you can’t think that this…thing, is your soul mate!” Hinata just pouted and held on to Suigestu tighter. Neji just composed himself, “We’ll see how this goes. Let’s go.”

“Where are they going Hinata-chan?” Suigestu looked down at her.

She blushed red, “O-Oh…? Th-They’re coming w-with,” she forced a smile at him, but Suigestu frowned and she knew it. She just looked at his frown and began to plead with the look in her eyes. He glanced back at the others, who all looked ready to leave.

“Fine,” he gave in and Hinata smiled again, “but I’m not paying for all of them.” Hinata giggled lightly and Suigestu only let out a small smile, “You’ll ride with me then Hinata-chan.” She nodded and they walked out with the others following. Suigestu spoke softly to her, “They really are as crazy as you said they were.”

Hinata nodded lightly, “Y-Yeah, b-but only because th-they care about m-me.”

“Hey Otou-san,” Hanabi sat at her father’s office window and looked at the others that were getting into their respected cars, “who was that guy with Onee?” Hiashi became interested and walked over to the window to see this site. He followed Hanabi’s line of site and his eyes set into a glare as they landed upon the white haired male.

“I do not know Hanabi,” he said as he pulled out his cell-phone, “but we will soon find out.”

“Are you calling special forces?”

“I am, so just remember that Hanabi,” he glanced at her, “you will never be able to hide anything from me.”

**Business Dinner**

“He is not coming,” Neji glared at Suigestu as he, Hiashi, and Hanabi all stood at the door wait to leave. Tonight was the night that the Uchiha and Hyuga clan always had a rather large dinner together so that Fugaku and Hiashi could pretend that they were the best of friends and get along. Neji, Hiashi, and even Suigestu stood in tuxes, much to Suigestu’s dislike and discomfort. Hanabi was wearing a flowing black skirt that stopped under her knees and a brown blouse with black flats on her feet. Hinata wore a strapless maple red dress with her strappy black heels and a pearl necklace around her neck. Neji looked to Hiashi for conformation, “this dinner is for the Hyuga and Uchiha, no Hozuki.”

“O-Otuo-san said I could bring a-a date,” Hinata defended as she pulled her coat closer around her body.

“I thought we could use this time to bond Neji-nii,” Suigestu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I am not your brother moron,” Neji seethed out, but Hiashi held his hand up for him to stop.

“As much as I agree with Neji, Hinata is allowed to bring this….boyfriend of hers.”

“S-Soul mate,” Hinata corrected.

“Don’t remind me,” Hiashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “As long as it is just him-”

“My brother is coming,” Suigestu piped in, “I think Itachi-teme invited him; I thought it was a date but Kisame-dobe threatened to kill me if I ever said it again.” He smiled a bit at the thought and Hinata just face palmed at the thought of both of them being there. Suigestu could get wild, but add his brother and this dinner will soon become a disaster. It was bad enough that Itachi and Sasuke were going to be in the same room, let alone another pair of brothers.

“Why couldn’t I bring a date?” Hanabi asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked to Hiashi.

“I would lose my sanity Hanabi,” he answered back as he opened the door, “let us just get there first.”

_(Line Break)_

“Lord Uchiha, Lady Uchiha,” the two families stood before one another at the five stars restaurant that had reserved them a special room for this big dinner. They were all dressed so formal that Hinata was sure that other people were staring at them when they walked through. Hiashi bowed to the family and the others followed; Suigestu thought it odd, but did bow none the less, “An honor to be able to share this dinner with you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Fugaku Uchiha said as his family of four bowed back.

“Oh you all look so good tonight,” Mikoto complimented.

“Thank you kindly Lady Uchiha,” Hiashi said, “let us all sit and continue discussion.” Both families sat opposite to one another, no one sitting at the head or foot of the table. Hinata was across from Sasuke, who only smirked at her and complimented her dress. The heads of the clans quickly began to make small talk and work up to business, while the others were left to talk about less official things.

“Hey there otōto,” Kisame smiled at Suigestu.

“Did Itachi-teme buy you flowers?” Suigestu snickered as Kisame glared at him and tried his best to keep from jumping over the table to kill him.

“Don’t start,” Itachi said calmly without looking at them. He fixed his glasses, “you are both here as guest and can easily be kicked out in a blink of an eye.” the two brothers stopped their bickering and just seemed to pout. Itachi looked to Hinata and Neji, “how are you both?”

“Peachy,” Neji said with a scoff.

“Very well, th-thank you I-Itachi-k-kun,” Hinata blushed lightly as she ran her finger of the crystal wine glass. “And how a-are y-you b-both?”

“Things could be better,” Itachi said without much thought of emotion, “but I worry for Sasuke at times.” Sasuke glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow, “He does nothing more than mope around and hide away in his room, I feel that I should buy him a feline of sorts.” Itachi smirked since he knew that he was upsetting his brother.

“You shouldn’t trouble yourself brother,” Sasuke said with forced concern, “I know it has become hard for you to see five inches in front of you, not to mention that your only companion is a dumb as a pile of rocks.”

“Coming from you,” Itachi shot him a glance, “that last comment is ineffective seeing the only other person you ever talk to is that Uzamaki boy.”

“He should get himself a soul mate,” Suigestu said as he put his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, “that pink haired girl seems like a good choice.”

“That would solve everything,” Kisame said with a sadistic smile, “Before Miss Hinata, Suigestu was a complete mess. He’d just write poetry about how he ‘has that empty feeling inside’. Or he’d come home and just cry about how lonely he is.”

Suigestu blushed red with anger, “None of that ever happened,” he seethed out.

“Sounds like you,” Sasuke smirked,

“I believe it,” Neji piped in and then took a sip of his water.

“I-It’s alright S-Suigestu-kun,” Hinata smiled at him. His face burnt red as he tried to explain to Hinata that even though she was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, he never cried. Hinata only blushed and giggled at the blow to his pride, since she thought it adorable at how red he was. He frowned in defeat that Hinata must think he is some kind of emotional sissy.

“At least I don’t pretend to be a swordsman when I think the house is empty.”

“You promised to never speak of that,” Kisame’s cheeks lit up red as the others smirked or in Hinata’s case, give a light giggle. “You have insulted my honor otōto,” Kisame grabbed his napkin and used it to slap Suigestu, “I challenge you to a dual.”

“Kisame,” Itachi groaned, “we are in public.”

“How dare you insult before my soul mate,” Suigestu hit him with his napkin, “I challenge you dobe.”

“I called the challenged already.”

“And I called another,” he smirked, “are you backing out?”

“Never!”

“Hinata,” Hiashi shot a look over to the others, “please control him or I kick him out.”

“O-Otou-san…” she looked at the table top, “…o-okay.” She quickly gave in and Hiashi just nodded and went back to the conversation at hand. Hinata just let out her held breath and glanced over at Suigestu. He even looked guilty; he placed his napkin back on his plate. “I-It’s f-fine…” she whispered.

“No…he’s right, I guess,” he didn’t really want to admit that Hinata’s dad was right since he never liked the guy. But just for the moment, he was going to be a good boyfriend and not mess this up. “I…I’ll be good.” Hinata smiled lightly and blushed; it was kind of cute to see him like this. “But once we get home dobe,” he shot a smirk at Kisame, “you are dead.”

“We’ll see,” was Kisame’s daring reply.

Food was served at that time and everyone went on with small talk, school talk, and even Itachi and Kisame were getting very into business, since the two were so close. Sasuke and Neji had more…disagreements about the dispute among the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. Suigestu just tried to be good but it was falling every time that he would looked at Hinata and slowly move his hand so that it was on her knee or thigh. She tried to ignore him, but the more she tried to act like she didn’t care, the more determined he became. Hinata really did thought he was going to be good, but now, he was just asking to get in trouble.

“Hozuki,” Neji seemed to seethe out, “I have perfect vision. Move your hand one more time and I will swiftly use this steak knife and rid of it for you.” Hinata said a light thank you to Neji, even though it could have been done without the death threat. “So Itachi-san,” Neji looked up at the male, “I heard of you joining in on some company known as the ‘Akatsuki’, is this true?”

“Indeed so,” Itachi wiped his mouth with his napkin, “I’ll be taking part in its Music department.”

“Maybe you should see if the company will give you a record deal Hinata-chan,” Suigestu said with a smile and then ate another piece of fish.

“I-I d-don’t know S-Suigestu-k-kun,” she blushed as she poked at her salad, “I-I’m n-not th-that good...”

“What are you talking about Hyuga,” Sasuke smirked, “You’re the only reason people come to the Choir concerts.”

“Yeah,” Suigestu said as he glared at Sasuke, “and as your _soul mate_ ,” Sasuke frowned a bit as Suigestu smiled back at Hinata, “I say, you should go for it.”

“I would be happy to record a demo cd with you Hinata-san,” Itachi said with a light smile, “but I’m not allowed to bring guest,” he soon smirked, “so it would be just you and I.”

Suigestu then covered Hinata’s ears; she just looked surprised, “Listen up you Uchiha bastards,” he glared at the brothers, “back off before I take you out back and beat the ever loving shit out of both of you.”  He uncovered Hinata’s ears, and she looked so confused at why everyone was glaring at one another and Kisame was just laughing. “I’ll come with anyone way Hinata-chan,” Suigestu said and then gave her light kiss on her temple, “for morale support.”

“I-I-I’ll need th-that Suigestu-kun, th-thank you,” she blushed a light red.

“Well,” Kisame smiled, “while the threat still stands,” he smirked as Suigestu glared, “how about I take you to the aquarium Hinata-chibi?” Kisame smiled as Hinata’s face lit up with childlike delight.

“I-I would love to,” she smiled and nodded.

“I’m going to,” Neji quickly added, “no way you’ll be alone with that shark lover.”

“No,” Suigestu said, “I’ll be going.”

“Bull,” Sasuke glared, “you all will start a riot there.”

“Please little brother,” Itachi shook his head, “you would start a stampede.”

“We’ll all go,” they all looked over at Hiashi, “since everyone has suddenly become so interested in going to this place with _my daughter,_ we can use this as a chance to bond.”

“That sounds lovely Lord Hyuga,” Mikoto said with a smile.

“I see no trouble in it,” Sasuke and Itachi paled as their father agreed with the idea. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose as Hinata just still smiled at the thought of it.

“And while we are at it,” Hiashi looked to the other boys, “I can give you all a special talk about how I have been known to be like a great white shark.”

“He can kill practically anything,” Hanabi said with a smirk.

 


	13. Arranged Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been in my head for a while, but it probably won’t come out as good as I would like it too. But please enjoy this Takashi Morinozuka and Hinata Hyuga one shot. (Mori-senpai is my favorite Host~: D)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or OHSHC™
> 
> Couple: MorixHinata

 

The air was unusual calm on the Morinozuka manor and many of the family members were dressed a little better than they normally had. Takashi Morinozuka and his younger brother Satoshi were both in the outside training area with kendo swords and bamboo targets. They had received no word about anything happening and decided to not bother anyone with questions. Well, Takashi did and Satoshi followed the example. Takashi –usually known as Mori with his most of his peers- carefully stood in place as he positioned his kendo sword as he stood across from Satoshi. The two brothers were close, but were complete opposites when it came to personality. Satoshi was rather talkative and happy to express his feelings. Takashi was a man of silence; never speaking unless absolutely necessary. The brothers looked practically the same with light skin and a mess of black hair and dark eyes. They both also served a member of the Haninozuka clan. Mitsukuni –usually know as Honey with most of his peers- and Yasuchika were both brothers, Mitsukuni being the eldest but the shorter of the two. Takashi had been a very good companion of Mitsukuni, both third years at the Academy and cousins by a marriage between their families, but Takashi had personally taken it upon himself to take care of Mitsukuni. Satoshi took care of Yasuchika, both also being in the same grade, but he was much harder with the Haninozuka. Yasuchika was a very cold person and his elder brother being a cake and stuffed animal loving person.

At the moment, Mitsukuni was sitting at the sidelines with his Bunny at his side and a piece of cake in hand. “Go Takashi!” The boy almost sounded too cute to be a third year in high school and a master martial artist. His soft blonde hair and large light brown eyes brought a blush to anyone that dared look his way. Takashi just nodded and Satoshi showed his nervousness and swallowed loudly. Mitsukuni raised his hand, “Ready,” he asked cutely and looked between the two. He smiled brightly, “Begin!”

As the two brothers sparred, off at the main part of the manor, the head of the clan was kneeled before the grand visitor that had arrived just a short while ago. Their guest had long brown hair and pale silver eyes that almost made him look blind. He was dressed in a dark business suit that he did not enjoy wearing for the mere fact that he hated ties. He was pale skinned and had a steely look in his eyes. At his sides were his two daughters, one looking exactly like him; her dark brown hair up in a simple bun with a flower pin. She was dressed in a simple kimono that was a darkening orange going down with a white obi and her hands placed on her lap. The other daughter was once seated beside her father, but she had taken leave to use the restroom. She left alone and the he could only assume that she had gotten lost on the way. “I hope that your trip was enjoyable Hyuga-dono,” he said to the man.

“It was, thank you,” he nodded to the man, “I was elated to see the invitation to your lovely home. I hope that we may discuss our business without any troubles.”

“Father,” the younger daughter spoke softly, “Shall I go look for Hinata-onee?”

“Do not fret Hanabi-san,” the head looked to one of the servants in the room, “please fetch my two sons and be sure they look decent. Also keep an eye out for Miss Hyuga.” The servant nodded and bowed before he left the room. He looked back to the two Hyugas, “May I get you anything while we wait?”

“We would be happy for some tea or coffee,” Hiashi said and gave a light smile –which Hinata had forced him to start doing- and nod. Another servant got the message and went off to get the items and the room was filled with more small talk and pleasant conversation. As they all drank tea Hiashi spoke once more, “I hope that you won’t be offended that my daughter and I will stay in a hotel. I feel that we would only make my other daughter a nervous wreck.”

“I didn’t think the heiress would be so….bashful,” he smiled lightly even though he found it unbelievably humorous. He had never such a woman of such a high status to act like a small child when it came to meeting others. “But I will be sure that she is well taken care of while under out care.” Hiashi nodded and Hanabi just huffed lightly at the thought of not being able to see her sister whenever she wanted like before.

Off in the manor, the young heiress was slowly walking down one of the many halls. She was dressed in a rather elegant kimono that was a dark red color with black and white flowers decorating it and a black obi. Midnight blue hair was tied up into a tight bun with a rather extravagant hair pin. She had bangs that covered her forehead and long pieces that framed her heart shaped face. A pale hand lightly touched the wooden walls as she turned another corner and sighed when she saw no other indication to seeing a bathroom. Her light lavender eyes scanned the area for the indication of finding some kind of clue. She pursed her pink lips as she continued down the hall and was surprised to see an outside area. She really had to go, but she thought that some fresh air would help clear her head. She quickly walked outside and smiled lightly as she slid open the door and took in the sunlight. She turned so that she faced the open doorway and slowly slid it close in hopes that no one would see her sneaking out.

“Hello!” She jumped lightly and looked over her shoulder to see the rather short blonde haired boy, “You’re very pretty!”

“Thank you,” she blushed lightly and bowed to him, “s-sorry if I bothered you sir.”

“It’s no trouble,” he was smiling up at her, “I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey!”

She looked him over in his casual attire and the stuffed bunny under his arm. She had to admit that the boy was rather cute and she had the urge to help him find his mother. But the name was echoing in her head. He was the Haninozuka fighter; the greatest in the world was the rumor she had heard. But she looked at him again and smiled lightly, “I-I’m Hinata-”

“Mitsukuni-san,” she was cut off as a boy that looked younger than she ran up to him. “Can you tell Yasuchika that I have a family thing?” Satoshi asked lightly. Hinata blinked at his kendo gear and was slightly impressed. She could never get the hang of fighting with a weapon. Satoshi looked over and blushed upon seeing her. “I am sorry,” he bowed quickly; “I am Satoshi Morinozuka, second son.” Hinata laughed lightly behind her hand and bowed back to him.

“This is Hina-chan,” Mitsukuni smiled brightly, “she looks like a feudal princess right?”

“Yeah,” Satoshi said shyly but then he was back to being in a rush, “but I have to go get ready. Good day Miss.” Satoshi ran off to another door, nearly tripping as he went through the door way.

“Mitsukuni,” he and Hinata looked over to see a rather tall male standing in his kendo gear, “I must be off,” his eyes looked to Hinata, “Takashi Morinozuka.” He bowed and Hinata regained her person and bowed back clumsily. He left without another word and Hinata watched as he walked away, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“See you later Takashi!” Mitsukuni waved erratically. “Would you like to come back with me and eat some cake? I have loads of different kinds.”

Hinata blushed lightly and shook her head, “I have to get back to my father, but if it isn’t too much trouble,” she looked at her feet with embarrassment. “Can you point me to a restroom?” Her ears burned a dark red with how ashamed she felt; she almost sounded like a five year old child. What was worse that it was to someone that was older that her, and he really looked to be a child. Mitsukuni just smiled lightly at how embarrassed she was. He took her hand in his and pulled her back into the manor. “Thank you kindly Honey-sama.”

“You must be from the Hyuga clan, right Hina-chan?” He asked as he looked up at her. She nodded lightly and Mitsukuni clutched his bunny a little tighter. “Is your family here to arrange a marriage?” He felt a tug at his arm and he looked back to see that Hinata had stopped in her tracks. He walked back up to her, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh,” she looked down at him and forced a happy looking smile to her face, “It is nothing Honey-sama,” she wiped her eyes and sniffed lightly. “To answer you…yes…yes, a marriage is to be arranged today.” She was a bit breathless and her eyes would look to the floor.

Mitsukuni didn’t push her any further and just motioned for her to follow again, “The bathroom is right here,” he pointed to a door and Hinata thanked him again and walked in. He turned around and walked back in direction of his home. He would go deliver the message to his brother and eat some cake until the meeting between the two families was done.

Hinata was quick and she looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. She had to look pretty; just like her mother was. Hinata smiled lightly as she thought back to the elderly woman that had helped into the kimono; the one that her mother had made special for her. The pin in her hair was slightly off, so she carefully fixed it and was slow. She didn’t want to go back to the meeting room, she wanted to go back outside and take a taxi back to the airport. She would have if she wasn’t so frightened of what would happen. She would offend this great family and be a shame to her own. Hinata let out a deep breath and began to make her journey back to the meeting room. Lucky that this time, a servant was around and had helped her find her way back. Hinata stood outside the meeting room and could hear them all talking, she was a bit shocked that the servant had opened the door for her and she stood almost center stage. “Sorry,” she spoke softly as she bowed and quickly walked back to her spot beside her father and knelt down.

“I hope that you were not lost Miss Hyuga,” the head of the house said to her.

Hinata blushed, “I…I was just site seeing is all. You have such a lovely home.” He nodded and went back to talk to her father and Hinata pretended not hear them, but she heard her name and she was forced to look up.

“Hinata,” Hiashi looked at her and motioned to the three men before them, “you will be well taken care of while you stay in the Morinozuka home.”

Hinata nodded and looked over, “Thank you Morinozuka-dono,” she bowed to him.

“It’s nothing Miss Hyuga,” his voice was low and full of authority, “This house will be your home too one day, may as well get used to the idea of living here.” Hinata just smiled more even though she wanted to leave the room. “I know that Takashi will take good care of you,” Hinata refused to look at him; seeing him once was good enough. The image would forever be trapped in her mind, the emotionless face and soft words would never leave her. “Let us eat dinner,” he stood up and his two sons followed. Hiashi and Hanabi followed suit, but Hinata was a bit slower to react. She walked behind the large group but stopped when she could feel him standing right beside her.

“Sorry,” she took a step back to allow him through, but he still didn’t move. He motioned her to go forward and since she didn’t want to stand there in silence she went through. “Thank you,” she was sure that he didn’t hear her, but she didn’t really care. She just tried to walk ahead and tried not to think about how he was beside her since he made her feel so small. Figuratively and literally. Takashi towered over her and he was so silent and mysterious…and probably some kind of kendo star. She wished this is how her mother felt when her father told her that she was to marry the prodigy son of the Hyuga son that looked to never smile. She glanced up at him, but he was looking ahead; if he wasn’t walking, she would think that he was a statue.

Dinner was just as silent and awkward between the two since both fathers were in deep conversation about the future while Hanabi and Satoshi looked to be in an eating contest. Once it was all over, Hinata watched as her luggage was taking to a room in the guest wing of the manor and her father and sister were getting ready to leave her there for the rest of their stay. Hinata hugged her sister goodbye and told her that they would be together again soon, and she just bowed to her father before he left. She watched as they walked to the car; she waved lightly to the car that drove away and then closed the door. She glanced back to see that Satoshi had waited for her while the other two went back to their respective places.

“You’ll have a great time here Hin- I mean,” He smiled, “Hyuga-san.”

“You…you can keep calling me Hina-chan,” she faced him and smiled lightly, even though little tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. “I would like that much more.”

“Okay,” he blushed, “and you can call me Satoshi-kun,” he smiled. “Would you like me to take you to your room?” Hinata nodded and she followed slightly behind him through the hall. “I know that Taka, my brother,” he added just in case she didn’t know, “can come off….not friendly,” he glanced back at her, “but he is a really great guy. I mean,” he smiled brightly; “he’s the greatest at kendo, a nationwide champion to be honest. And,” he walked backwards, “he is so full of wisdom! He ranks second in his class, right after Mitsukuni-san.” Hinata giggled lightly as he went on and on about his older brother. She believed everything that he told her, he even went into the story of how the Morinozuka used to serve under the Haninozuka but now they were family. She did find it rather interesting, but it didn’t make her happier. Hinata wouldn’t go against it though; she was going to be a good wife.

Even though, she was not ready for it.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was lying on her temporary bed; she felt the morning lights on her body since the curtain on her windows were left open. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Her alarm had yet to go off, but she quickly turned it off before she forgot. With slow and quiet movements, Hinata got ready for the day like she was at home. She changed out of her night gown and into a knee length sun dress that was a light blue and had thick straps to hold it on her shoulders. She sat before the vanity left in the room and began to brush her hair; her reflection still looked tired though, but she would feel bad if she went back to sleep. Her bare feet were cold against the wood floors as she continued to brushing. She looked around and found one of her back and reached in. She smiled as she pulled out a blue ribbon that matched the color of her dress. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail and then got back to her feet.

By now, she would have walked out to her kitchen and make herself breakfast, but when her hand was on the door she stopped. Hinata didn’t know how this house worked, and she didn’t want to impose by just walking about like she owned the place. She looked to her clock and figured that a lot of other people should be up by now. So she continued and tried her best to be as quiet as she could. She had found the kitchen since she remembered finding the dining area. Hinata pushed open the door and quickly ducked as someone walked past her with a tray. Hinata quickly stepped out the way she came and watched as the table was set for breakfast. She was a bit wide eyed as she watched. Cooks and servers said good morning to her like they were tape recordings, but then ignored her existence. She didn’t mind it though; she was keeping them from doing her job.

“Are you ready to eat now Miss Hyuga,” Hinata jumped and looked to the butler at her side.

“Um…I…I guess so,” she said lightly and he only nodded and led her over to a seat. Hinata blushed as he pushed in her chair and almost catered to her.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Would… tea be too much trouble,” she asked shyly as she looked to the fine plates and silverware.

“Not at all,” those were his last words before he went back into the kitchen. She looked back and then noticed that she was practically alone with hot food sitting on the table. She just stood there and hoped that someone else would come in.

“Good Morning Hina-chan,” Satoshi smiled as he walked in and saw her sitting there. Hinata looked at him and then looked over his cream white uniform. “Probably not as nice as the one’s you were, but I can move in these better.” He commented as he sat across from her and began to fill his plate.

“I think they are nice too,” she said lightly, “I am home schooled, so,” she smiled lightly and shrugged, “I never wore a uniform like that.” He looked at her but Hinata just took a bowl of fruit and began to eat. “Where do you go to school?”

“Ouran Middle School,” he smiled, “really big school and close to the High School.” He thanked the butler that brought him a glass of orange juice and then set down Hinata’s tea. He left before she could thank him. “So you’ve never gone to a real school?” He asked and Hinata shook her head and blew on her tea. “Wow, you should come and visit. I’ll give you a tour and everything.”

Hinata smiled lightly and nodded, “That sounds nice.” She was about to say something else, but she heard someone walk in and she looked over to see Takashi. “Morning…” she said softly, but he only nodded back at her. He picked up an apple and set down his bag on a chair. Hinata looked back down at her plate since she knew that she was staring. He was also in uniform; black bottoms, white shirt, black tie, and a light blue jacket over it. She wished that he would talk as much as his brother, then things would have been a little bit easier. As quick as he came he was gone. “Bye…?”

“He just went to go pick up Mitsukuni-san,” Satoshi answered for her and then finished the last of his drink. “I have to go get Yasuchika. Goodbye Hina-chan, you should at least go visit Taka.” He spoke quickly as he picked up his bag, “the third music room okay?” She nodded and he was out the door. Hinata was left alone and decided that she would quickly finish. She got up and picked up her plates and then picked up Satoshi’s used plates. Before she could walk into the kitchen, another woman took them from her.

“Please do not trouble yourself Miss Hyuga,” she spoke lightly and left Hinata standing there. Hinata only sighed lightly since she was left with nothing to do. She looked over to a clock and walked back to her room; she would finish her studies.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed and looked down at the opened work book and text books; she had completely her all of homework. She looked to the alarm clock and sighed out how long she had been cooped up in her room. Some of the servants must have thought that she may have died since every hour they would come and check on her. They tried to offer her things to do, placed to go, and food to eat but she denied them all…at the time. Now that she had nothing else to occupy her time she needed to be busy. Hinata got to her feet and put on a pair of white flats since the floors were cold. She snuck out of her room and then walked back to the kitchen. Lucky for her, no one was in there and Hinata took it as her chance to do something. She decided to takes Satoshi’s advice to go and visit the Third Music room. Maybe if she knew Takashi’s friends, likes, and clubs he did she would be able to start and get along with him.

She decided that to make a good impression, she would make something. Hinata walked about the kitchen and began to pull ingredients together to make dangos. She had been commented by many of her father’s friends and their family for her dangos that she would make for parties. While in the middle of her backing, a few cooks would walk in and out and looked at her funny; soon enough she had a few of them helping skewer the sweet white balls and another making the syrup. She was overly paranoid about it though that she was hovering over people shoulders at times. After the treats were boxed, she smiled and thanked the others as they went to cleaning and eating a few that she had left. Hinata walked to the front of the manor and put on a thin white jacket as she walked outside. She blushed when she saw a car was already waiting for her.

“Where will you be heading Miss Hyuga?” The man asked as he opened the door for her.

“Ouran Academy, please,” she asked lightly as she slid into the car.

“Of course Miss Hyuga,” he smiled lightly and closed the door. Hinata put on her seat belt and placed the white box down beside her as the car drove off. She looked out the tinted windows and awed at the beautiful scenery that had blessed this area. She maybe wouldn’t mind living around her, at least she could always go outside and enjoy the nice weather. She lightly pulled the hem of her dress down and then fidgeted in her seat. But without much more time to enjoy the ride, the car stopped before a rather large building and her door was opened. Hinata stopped out with wide eyes. “Would you like me to wait for you Miss Hyuga?” He asked as she stood there. Hinata nodded and walked into the school but once the doors closed behind her she was stock still.

“Are all schools this extravagant,” she asked aloud as she looked. Chandeliers hung on the ceiling, beautiful paintings, and flowers in priceless looking vases. She slowly walked forward and began to look for the Third Music room. Her footsteps echoed rather loudly against the stone floors and clutched the box a bit too tight; she had no idea where she was going, but the trip was enjoyable. She passed by other rooms with other clubs in them, her favorite was a newspaper club since they looked so serious when forming the layout. There were a few sports team practicing outside and she watched them for a while until she remembered that the driver was waiting for her. Hinata began to jog down one of the halls that had rather big windows had a view of a large fountain and maze garden. She slowed her walk and when she looked back she saw two pink doors. She walked a bit closer and looked to the small sign over the door; it read ‘Music Room Three’. She smiled lightly and took in a deep breath. Hinata slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. She was surrounded by rose petals and when she fully opened her eyes she saw a large room. She looked about at the room that was just as nice as the rest of the school, but this room was full of tables with sofas or chairs by them. The room seemed to be more occupied with woman, and one or two boys sat with them.

“Welcome dear princess,” Hinata jumped in surprised as a blonde haired boy with soft purplish eyes took hold of her hand. He wore the same uniform that Takashi was wearing in the morning. “A first time to Ouran I see,” he smiled sweetly and Hinata blushed pink at his actions, “I’m glad that you came to my humble castle, to bless me with such beauty.”

“Uh….y-you’re welcome?” she looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing what was going on.

“Please senpai,” another male, who was really female, walked over, but he was short and had very large feminine eyes, “you’re scaring the girl.”

“My fair princess,” he looked back at her with tear filled eyes, “is it true? Do I bring fear to you?”

“No,” she shook her head quickly and pulled her hand from his own, “I…I just don’t know what was going on.” She blushed pink and smiled lightly, “But, I thank you for the kind words.”

“See Haruhi,” he looked to the brown haired male in desguise, “I was not frightening her.”

“Hina-chan~” Mitsukuni ran over to her, holding his bunny in his arms, “did you come to visit us? We have really good strawberry cake, chocolate, and a whole bunch more.” He said with his child-like voice. Behind him stood Takashi and he just nodded to her.

“I did Honey-sama,” she bent down and handed him the box, “I thought I would make dangos…” she looked to all the other girls, “I would have made more if I knew there were so many people.” She giggled lightly as Mitsukuni opened the box and began to eat one right there.

“So you know Honey-senpai,” she felt one arm go around her shoulder.

“And you cook like Haruhi,” another arm.

“Who are you?” She looked to see that two twins looked at her with smirks on their face. She almost thought she was seeing double.

“This is Hinata Hyuga,” a dark haired male said with a pair of sleek looking glasses on and a smile, “heiress to the Hyuga clan.” He looked down at his note book, “and honor to have you visit our Host club Hyuga-sama. 

“Oh,” she nodded, “this is a Host Club.” She looked to all of them and blushed, “What’s a Host club?”

“It’s a wonderful place where six good looking and wealthy men with too much times on their hands entertain lovely and wealthy woman that also have too much times on their hands,” the blonde answered for her and looked to be standing overly dramatic. “I am the King, Tamaki Suou and the Princely type.” He motioned over to the dark haired male with glasses, “vice-president and Kyoya Otori our Cool type.” He then pulled the twins from her sides, “Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin our devilish types,” he motioned to Mitsukuni, “You already know our Lolita type so you must also know our Silent type Mori-senpai.” He then pulled Haruhi closer to him, even though the she looked to be despising every moment, “And Haruhi Fujioka the natural type.” He took her hands again, “So please Hyuga-hime, make your choice.”

Hinata blinked a few times and looked to all of them, “Actually,” she blushed with embarrassment as she stepped back from him and pushed her index fingers together, “I don’t’ have the money for something like this.” They looked at her with shock as she looked to her feet; “I just wanted to visit Honey-sama and Morinozuka-sama…” she trailed off lightly.

“My poor girl,” Tamaki held her, “does your father force you to live like a commoner like Haruhi?” Hinata blushed lightly from the close contact and Haruhi glared at him.

“Not at all,” she said lightly as she looked up at him, “I just do not have any money to spend frivolously.” She smiled sweetly, “My father has enough to worry about me, and so instead of taking up his time with asking, I work.”

“I’m starting to like this girl the more I listen,” Haruhi smiled lightly.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki off of her, “So Hyuga-sama,” he smiled, “how do you know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai so well?”

Hinata was a bit wide eyed at the question and glanced at the two shyly. She couldn’t tell everyone…she just couldn’t. Hinata forced a smile, “Our families are good friends.” She then looked to her wrist like she had been wearing a watch. “I must be off, th-the driver is waiting.” She bowed to the group and backed up quickly to the door. “Nice meeting you all,” she then stormed out of the room with the door closing slowly behind her. Hinata didn’t look back, but once she rounded the corner, she pressed her back against the wall. Why did they all have to stare at her like that? Friends hung out with friends, right? No one would think more of it. And besides, he was a Host…it would be bad if his customers found out about her. Hinata caught her breath and walked down the rest of the halls.

“How was it Miss Hyuga,” she wondered if the driver had even moved from his spot.

“It went well,” she said lightly. “I’m ready to go back to the Morinozuka home.” He nodded and closed the door when she was properly seated.

Hinata sighed deeply as she lied down on the leather seat and closed her eyes.

_‘It’s going to be a long visit.’_

**(Line Break)**

Hinata kicked her legs back and forth as she sat at the outside area with a tray of tea beside her with about two cinnamon buns there. Hinata had brought her messenger bag out and sat it behind her; it only carried her books and a few extra things she always kept on hand. She looked at all the bamboo and stray targets that were placed about the area for training. She looked down at her feet that barely touched the dirt ground below; she held her cup with both hands and placed it on her knees. Hinata couldn’t understand why she had to stay with them; it wasn’t like that she was going to fall in love with him over the course of a few days. And to be honest, she didn’t think that her father would be so okay with her alone in the home. Sure, Hinata could take care of herself but she had never been left alone like this before. Hinata shook her head; she couldn’t doubt her father’s doings and just took a sip of her tea. She looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds rolled on. Hinata pulled the ribbon out of her hair and just placed it on the tray; she shook out her hair and smiled to herself.

“Hina-chan,” she looked over to see Mitsukuni skip over to her with a smile on his face, “why did you leave so quickly?” Hinata felt a pang in her chest at the sad look on his face as he kneeled beside her and held his bunny tighter. His big brown eyes filled with tears and she felt her cheeks heat up red. “Why Hina-chan?”

“I-I don’t know Honey-sama,” she looked down at her lap in shame, “I just don’t do well in crowds is all.” She glanced at them but quickly looked back down at her lap. “I’m very sorry.”

“It’s okay Hina-chan,” Mitsukuni smiled at her. “Can…Can I ask you something else?” Hinata looked at him and she was slightly surprised to see his serious face. “Why did you lie?” Hinata blinked a few times but then realized what he was talking about.

“Oh…that,” she placed her cup back on the tray and began kicking her feet back and forth again, “I…I didn’t think you wanted anyone to know.” Hinata swallowed loudly and looked to Takashi. He stood there and looked to be indifferent about the whole situation, but she could never read his emotions. It was like she was back at home with her own family. “I mean,” she blushed and looked back at the ground, “I don’t think it would be good for your customers to know.” She allowed her hair to fall to her face so that she had something covering her; “I’m alright with keeping it a secret…”

“No,” her head shot up as she felt a rather large hand light grab her shoulder and. Hinata looked up and blushed as Takashi looked down at her, “Tomorrow. Come in again.” She almost wanted to giggle at how he could say so much with so little words. A smile came to her lips as he ruffled her hair. “Homework Mitsukuni,” he walked off and the blonde gave Hinata a nice goodbye before following. Hinata just sighed out her held breath allowed her head to drop forward.

She had to admit…Takashi was unbelievably cute. Her face flushed red at the thought that ran through her head. She looked back up at the sky and took a cinnamon roll into her hand and ate it.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, she finished them both with a red face; she never thought herself to be a glutton, but this was just ridiculous. Hinata stood up and stretched her arms and back. She smiled lightly and looked back to the dirt ground, until she saw something across the way. Hinata gasped when she saw something limping forward, but also looking as if it wanted to hop. It hit her; it was a little bunny. “O-Oh no,” she became worried and lightly ran over to the bunny. It was pure white and was obviously startled by her. “Shhhh,” she said soothingly as she kneelt down beside the animal. The bunny had tried to run, but she could see the wound on the left foot. “Please Bunny,” she cooed softly to the baby animal, “where is your mama?” She lightly reached out, but the bunny flinched away from her. Hinata smiled sweetly with a motherly look in her eyes, “Oh Bunny-chan,” she tried again and lightly stroked the bunny’s soft ears. The bunny eased and chittered a bit; Hinata only softened her stare, “Come no Bunny-chan,” she carefully took the bunny in her arms and help it like it was an actual baby. “I’ll take care of you,” she cooed once more. She walked back over to her spot and pulled her bag forward. With her other free arm she rifled through the bag as she sat back down. “Here we are Bunny-chan,” she smiled as she laid the white animal on her lap. She pulled out a little brown container and a roll of bandages, “Now,” she opened the bottle, “I can heal you.” She took some of the cream on her middle and index finger, and gradually applied some to the wound. She saddened when the bunny flinched, but it soon relaxed once more.

“Hey Hina-chan,” Satoshi walked over to her, “I brought over Yasuchika so you can meet him.” He smiled brightly, but Hinata had yet to look up from the bunny. Satoshi walked a bit closer and crouched down beside her. “What are you doing?”

“Bunny-chan was hurt,” she said softly.

“Bunny?” Hinata looked up to the new voice and smiled at the Haninozuka male. She could easily tell, the blonde hair, brown eyes, even though he did hide them behind glasses. She giggled at the blush on his cheeks and how excited he looked. He saw her looking at him and he quickly hid it away, “You should have just let nature take its course.”

“Hey!” Satoshi gave the male a good smack to the back of the head, “be kind to our guest!”

“Don’t worry Satoshi-kun,” Hinata spoke up and the two looked at her. She had finished wrapping the bunny’s leg and she was holding him again in her arms. “Haninozuka-san is just voicing his opinion…but I was going to allow him to hold Bunny-chan.” She saddened a bit, “But I see you have made your point-”

“Wait,” he blushed red and she watched as his eyes watered a bit, “can…can I?” Hinata smiled and nodded. She watched as his face brightened and he sat down beside her. As she was about to hand him the bunny, he removed his glasses and then took hold. Hinata blushed as she watched him practically break down in happiness at holding the small creature. She could guess as the second born, he must have thought he had to be stronger; the Haninozuka was filled with warriors…but she liked the two brothers better this way; easy with showing their true selves without any fear.

“Haninozuka-san,” she spoke lightly as to not interrupt his happiness, “I know this is very sudden…but,” he looked to her, “can you take care of Bunny-chan for me?” Hinata smiled as his face turned scarlet and he nodded furiously at her. “Thank you so much,” she smiled brightly at him. Satoshi smiled as he watched Yasuchika glow with embarrassment and then let a small smile slip through his mask. Hinata laughed lightly and brought the old Yasuchika back, but she already taken advantage of it; she placed a light kiss on his forehead, “Please take care of Bunny-chan, and finish the rest of the tea.” She got to her feet and grabbed her bag, “Don’t forget your homework.” She walked off back into the manor. Yasuchika just blushed red and rubbed his forehead.

“Uh-oh,” Satoshi teased, “I hope that you haven’t fallen for Hina-chan.”

“What?” Yasuchika glared at her, “Why would I be in love with her?” He stood up quickly, still holding his new bunny with great care, “What does it matter anyway,” he said as he looked away with a pout.

“Because-” Satoshi started but he was cut off.

“Hyuga-san,” the two younger boys looked over to see Takashi standing there with a tray that held two bowls of ramen.

“She’s Taka’s fiancée,” Satoshi finished and Yasuchika paled. Satoshi smiled at Takashi, “Sorry, you just missed her.” He watched as Takashi seemed to have his left eye twitch. “But did you see that Taka,” Satoshi smirked, “Yasuchika got his very own bunny.” Takashi looked to the little white bunny that had bandages around its left leg. “Hina-chan loves animals just like you.”

Takashi smiled lightly.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in the kitchen with a smile on her face as she placed the top on the last bento. She was wearing a pair of tight knee length shorts and a loose shirt that was a light pink color with slight poofs on the short sleeves and being slightly tighter around her chest area. Her hair was held back by a white headband and she wore white flats on her feet. Hinata had entered the kitchen fairly early since she learned how much the other servants don’t like to see her doing their jobs. How she would drop off her laundry and try to clean them, make herself something to eat, or even trying to walk places. Hinata usually had to sneak around just to be able to do something. She quickly walked out of the kitchen with the four bentos in her arms and set them on the already set table; she let out a held breath and was about to go back to her room.

“Hina-chan,” Satoshi walked into the kitchen, still fixing his uniform, “whoa,” he looked to the bentos, “you really like to cook huh?”

Hinata blushed lightly, “I do,” she picked one up and handed it to him, “please take one Satoshi-kun,” she smiled.

“Really,” he asked with bright eyes, “I’ve never ate a bento before. Yasuchika will probably just scoff like the little brat he is.”

“Would you like to give him one too?” She said as she grabbed another and set it on top of his.

“Wow Hina-chan,” he smiled brightly, “I’ll be sure that he eats every last piece of rice!” Hinata giggled as he walked out of the room with an apple in his mouth. She waved lightly but then Takashi walked in.

“Morinozuka-sama,” she spoke lightly as she held out the last two bentos, “here. I don’t think that it will be as good as your school’s food, but…” she trailed off as she looked down at the floor.

“Ah,” was his monotone reply as he took them both in his arms.

“One for you and Honey-sama,” she smiled a bit as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. “Have a good day Morinozuka-sama,” she bowed and quickly walked out. Takashi only watched as she left; he then grabbed something to eat and walked off to go fetch Mitsukuni.

Hinata was safely back in her room and glad that she had done what she set out to prove. She can cook. Hinata was very upset at how the home worked; she didn’t want someone to serve her and she surely wasn’t going to be kept from doing what she loved. There was also the issue that without her daily chores and homework, she was left to reading and then sleeping…until now. Hinata discovered that the manor had a regular dojo, and that meant she could at least spend an hour or two on her fighting. Not that anyone would believe that she was a fighter, but it did make sense. It was how the Hyuga clan came to know the Morinozuka, through the Haninozuka. The Haninozuka and Hyuga members were fighters, even facing one another in battle. Hinata had only now begun to get closer to mastering her family’s style, unlike her sister and cousin who had already mastered it.

Hinata fell back on the bed and curled up on her side; she would wait until the two left to be sure that no one would interrupt her. She was very shy when it came to her fighting; she didn’t even like letting Hanabi watch her practice. Hinata closed her eyes and just lied in the silence until she heard a car drive off. Hinata got to her feet and changed into something a little better for training. She put on a pair of loose pants that stopped a few inches above her ankle, and a dark colored t-shirt. Hinata wrapped her hands as she walked to the dojo that she had discovered last night while looking for the restroom. She was sure to close the door silently and made sure that no one was around.

“Just for a little bit,” she smiled lightly as she began with some basic warm-ups.

 **(Line Break)**  

Hinata huffed loudly as she was bent over with her hands on her knees and her cheeks burning red. She looked to the training post that she had been punching and kicking at, but a smile was on her face; she looked over to the clock and laughed lightly at the time. She had spent far too long in the dojo. Hinata looked over to the door and giggled as she saw a few of the servants duck back behind the door when they noticed she saw them. Hinata stood back up straight and stretched out her limbs; she had to get dressed and go back to Ouran Academy. She blushed as she slowly walked towards the door, but didn’t notice a few of the mats that had been left out. She tried to catch herself when she tripped over one of the corners, but she landed on her feet wrong. “Ah!” Pain shot up her leg and she quickly got to one foot and looked to her ankle, “Oh no…” she muttered as she hopped over to a wall and used it to keep her balanced.

“Miss Hyuga,” a few of the servants that had been watching her quickly entered. “Is something the matter?”

Hinata blushed and shook her head, “No…no I’m fine.” She lied as she gently placed her hurt foot on the ground and smiled, “Just clumsy is all,” she limped out past them. “I just need to get to my room-”

“Please let us help you Miss,” one of the maids said as she walked up to Hinata’s side. Hinata tried to refuse but the servants were already helping her out. She was thankful though since it did relieve the pain. They took her to her room and then sat her on the bed; they decided to contact the family doctor before she could say anything against it. Hinata sighed as she was forced to sit on the bed and all the other where in panic about her. She watched as one woman pulled out clothes for her, another male went to fetch the doctor, another went to the cooks to make her something to eat, and another maid was readying a bath for her. Hinata just tried to tell them that they didn’t need to do anything for her.

“Miss Hyuga,” Hinata looked up and smiled to the man in a doctor’s coat walk in, “hope that I didn’t keep you waiting.”

 “It is fine doctor,” she spoke lightly as he got down on one knee and looked at her foot, “It is nothing more than a sprained ankle.” 

“I just want to be sure,” he smiled up at her as he began to touch her ankle and slightly push and pull at it. Hinata cringed in pain slightly at what he was doing, but he stopped once he heard her hiss in pain. “You are correct Miss Hyuga, only a sprain.” He opened up his bag and pulled out bandages; “I’ll just wrap up your ankle and try not to walk on it for the rest of the day. By tomorrow you should be able to walk on it but there may be some pain.” She nodded and watched as he wrapped it up and then took his leave. She tried to thank him but he already left.

“Let us help you to your bath Miss Hyuga,” the two maids took her to the bathroom.

“I can take it from here,” she said to the two and smiled as they left her there with her bath and brand new pair of clothes to dress in. Hinata sighed as the smile dropped from her face and undressed. She gently lowered herself into the tub and made sue her injured ankle was kept out of the water. She took her time in the bath, not wanting to ever leave in fear that more people would become worried about her, or the fact that she could, now, no longer go to the Third Music Room and admit to her lie from yesterday. No, she was trapped here and would sooner or later have to face the two boys on why she didn’t go. She would lie again; she would rather tell lies than have them feel worried about her when she had done them wrong first.

Hinata knew this ankle was punishment for telling the lie; she had to live with it on her own. Takashi and Mitsukuni would be mad, and that would also be punishment enough for what she had done. She began to tear up at the thought of her father finding out she had gone and injured herself; like some sort of klutz that they all thought her to be. Imagined if she had tripped in front of a room full of business men? They would just get up and leave without another word; she had to be graceful and perfect.

After another half an hour, she dragged herself out of the bath and dried off. She changed into a pair of shorts and a rather large shirt that she remembered taking from her cousin. She stood before the mirror –on one leg of course- and began to brush her wet hair. Usually she would have blown dried it, but she wasn’t in much of a mood for so much work. She hoped out of the bathroom, and blushed lightly when she spotted a pair of crouches waiting for her. She looked around for any of the workers, and when she saw none she went back to her room with a crouches helping her along. Hinata closed the door to her room and decided that she best just hide away from the rest of the night. Propping up the crouches against the wall, she hopped over to her bed and tucked herself in.

Hinata listened to the silence of the house and curled up on her side; it made the time pass slower than normally. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a light knock at the door. “Miss Hyuga,” it must have been one of the maids, “would you like anything?”

“N-No,” she said rather hoarsely, “I-I wish not to be bothered…p-please?” Hinata tried to keep back the little tears in her eyes. If she was back home studying like she wanted to be, none of this would be happening. The maid must have replied since she heard her walked away, but Hinata still couldn’t fight the urge to call her father and go back home. She didn’t want to be married, she didn’t want to be a wife or mother yet.

She wanted to be the heiress she was born to be.

To run the Hyuga Company like her father always told her she could do if she worked hard enough.

Had she failed her studies?

Did she not put all her efforts when she had accompanied him to meeting?

Or was it…that Hiashi did not believe in her anymore?

Didn’t he believe that she could run a business and could handle all the work?                              

Hinata cried softly and caused herself to fall asleep.

**(Line Break)**

“She didn’t show up Takashi,” Mitsukuni said sadly as he was being carried by the taller male. “Did we do something to make her not come?” The blonde wiped his tears away but he continued to cry. “I’m sorry Takashi.”

“Don’t cry Mitsukuni,” the male responded back as he kept a straight face and continued on to the Haninozuka house. “I’ll talk to her.”

“I don’t think so Takashi,” Mitsukuni said lightly and was a bit surprised when Takashi stopped suddenly. “What’s wrong Takashi? Did I say something wrong?”

“Why?”

“Hm,” He looked to the male and then realized what he was asking about. “Oh, you’re wondering why I think you shouldn’t talk to Hina-chan?” Mitsukuni got off the male’s back and motioned for him to follow after him. As they continued their walk, he explained. “I don’t think Hina-chan is very happy here. I heard from the employees that they think she is trying to sneak off.” He looked up at Takashi, “She avoids everyone and sometimes they think they have lost her.” He looked back ahead and stared into the horizon. “Not to mention, when I asked Hina-chan about the arranged marriage,” he paused lightly and spoke in a soft voice, “Hina-chan started to cry.” Takashi looked down at him, and then back to the horizon, “I know you’ll try to talk to her Takashi, but I’m pretty sure that Hina-chan won’t say if something is bothering her.” They stopped when they stood at the Haninozuka gates. Mitsukuni smiled up at him, “Just try to make her like it there Takashi; like, find out all her favorite things and make sure she has them there too.” He took his bag from the male and rang and ran to his home. “Remember to tell Hina-chan I said Hi!”

Takashi just watched as Mitsukuni got inside and once the door was closed, he walked off to his home. The words rang in his head as he walked off on his own. Just as he was about to walk onto his estate, Satoshi ran at him. “Taka,” he stopped and looked to his little brother, “I can’t find Hina-chan! And I have to tell her how much I loved her cooking!” Takashi just patted Satoshi’s head and motioned for him to follow. “Did you like it Taka?”

“Ah.”

“I know,” Satoshi smiled, “I think even Yasuchika liked it. He ate all of it without me having to hit him.”

Takashi nodded and stopped before a door that he knew Hinata was staying in. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. He heard the sheets ruffle and a soft and hoarse voice spoke. “C-Come in.” He slid open the door and the two looked to see Hinata sitting up in her bed. She smiled lightly at them with puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks. “H-How was sc-school?”

“That lunch was the best Hina-chan,” Satoshi entered into the room and stood at the side of her bed. “But are you okay? You look sick.”

“I’m f-fine,” she waved it off and looked down at her lap. She shifted a bit under the covers. “Don’t worry a-about me,” she said and smiled lightly at him. He nodded and walked back to Takashi and waved before leaving. Hinata looked to the male and then back at her lap, “I-I hope you can forgive m-me Morinozuka-sama.” She grabbed fistful of the blanket, “It s-slipped m-my mind.” Takashi’s eyes darted to another part of the room and then back at her.

“Ah.”

She listened as he closed the door and walked off. She let out a deep sigh and tried to go back to sleep in hopes that this time, she won’t have any dreams that made her feel guilty. Though sleep seemed to evade her; she pushed the covers up to her lap and sat up. Hinata sighed and looked around her room. She sighed when she saw that her bag was too far away for her to grab someone to busy herself with. Hinata pushed the covers off, but without warning the door slid open and she quickly hid her legs. Hinata looked over and blushed when Takashi came into the room with a tray full of food. “Morinozuka-sama,” she looked down at her lap, “I’m just not hungry yet; I’ll eat later.”

“I saw the crouches.” He said as he placed the tray on her lap. “Are you okay?”

She blushed in shame, “I-I’m fine.” Hinata looked to her hurt foot that was hidden under the blanket. “Just a sprain.”

“Eat,” he ordered as he pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

Hinata looked at him and looked about ready to question why he had taken a seat. She looked back down at all the food that he had brought. “You should eat too.” She looked back at him and smiled lightly. “I don’t want you to miss out on dinner.” He shook his head and Hinata just kept watching him and then looked back to her food. “Then…Then I won’t eat either.” She lightly pushed the food away and folded her hands on her lap. “I don’t need you to watch over me Morinozuka-sama,” Hinata sat patiently even though he was watching her intently. “Thank you for bringing it to me but it was on needed.” 

“Okay.” Takashi reached over and grabbed a bowl of rice and cooked fish. Hinata waited for him and once he took began to eat she smiled.

“Thank you,” she whispered lightly and grabbed a plate of sushi. “I have never been spoiled like this.” Takashi looked at her while she took a bite and continued to speak. “I usually cook and serve food. Here though,” she looked around the room with slight awe, “I can’t even get water without someone aiding me.” She giggled lightly but it didn’t meet her eyes. “But change is alright.”

“Do you like cooking?”

Hinata looked at him with a bit of shock. She wasn’t prepared for him to talk to her like this. “Oh, uh…” she blushed, “I do. I love cooking. How was the bento?” She asked slightly rushed and with concern. “It wasn’t that bad right?” He shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness.”

“What else do you like?”

“Um…gardening, reading, taking care of things,” she paused for a brief moment. “Why do you ask Morinozuka-sama?” She continued to eat and looked to him a few times. He seemed a bit hesitant to answer her; the look on his face was so serious, like the question could be life or death.

“No reason.”

Hinata sweat dropped a bit and just smiled. “You are very hard to figure out.” She blushed, “You don’t have to sit here with me. I don’t want to be a bother to you.”

“I’ll stay,” he responded without much thought and grabbed some grilled fish with his chopsticks. Hinata just smiled and ate the last of the sushi.

 **(Line Break)**  

It was another useless afternoon at the Morinozuka home; Hinata was sitting in the living room area unsure of what to do at the moment. She had tried to cook something, but the chefs were quickly ready to cook whatever she asked. Or when she tried to clean some of her laundry, three maids were already in the area and took her clothes without question. Hinata tried to sneak around into the dojo, but a guard was stationed there to make sure she didn’t try to train again. Hinata had nothing more to do then sit at the coffee table and flip through a magazine she had found. Hinata sat in a pair of jean shorts that were tight to the skin and a white ankle socks. She wore a dark purple tang-top with a white off the shoulder mid-riff shirt that was decorated with silver stars. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. All her clothes had been laid out for her and another woman did her hair. Hinata was also almost carried out of bed by a servant since they thought her ankle was still hurt. Luckily the pain was gone and only came when she walked too much. Not that she was given a reason to walk around.

She was tempted to run off and become lost in the city, just so that she could have the chance to be a normal person. She closed the magazine and got to her feet; she looked to her wrist watch and knew that she had a promise to keep. Just that morning Mitsukuni came over to make sure that she remembered go to Ouran Academy. She took in a deep breath and walked to the front door. Hinata just smiled lightly when she already saw a car out there and the driver was lounging in the front seat. Hinata walked down to the car and the driver quickly got out and opened the door for her. “To Ouran Academy Miss Hyuga?” Hinata nodded and slid into the car as he closed the door.

Hinata enjoyed the ride once again and just lounged in the seat like she had ridden in a limo a million times. The ride was shorter than usual and the next thing she knew the door was opened for her. She thanked him and this time watched as he drove off since Hinata was not sure on how long this little announcement would last. She walked into the school like normal and made her way through the halls; she should have asked for directions to the room. Hinata sighed as she found out that she was lost, again. Her eyes scanned down the halls in hopes to find something familiar to lead her to the club. She sighed loudly and leaned back on one of the walls. She closed her eyes and just listened to the light noises that filled the halls. She was about to continue her search, but a familiar voice called for her.

“Hinata-san,” Haruhi walked up to the girl and smiled, “are you here to visit Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.”

“Um,” she thought it over a bit and smiled lightly with a blush. “Yes, I came to visit again. I hope that you all don’t mind Fujioka-sama.”

“No need to be so formal.” Haruhi waved it off and motioned for her to follow. “Just call me Haruhi and that will be that.”

“Can you call me Hinata then? No honorifics please.” Hinata blushed lightly as she nodded and smiled at her. Hinata was led straight to the double doors that looked like any other doors. Haruhi opened them for her and Hinata was again pelted by rose petals. She shooed them away and looked in to see that the Host Club had turned into some kind of Medieval Fair, with all the men dressed as knights. Hinata glanced over to Haruhi, who looked to just sweat drop at the site. Before she could ask her what was going on, both Hitachiin boys grabbed her and dragged her away to change. Hinata was just left there at the door as other girls gave her friendly hellos before being swooned by knights.

“Hyuga-sama,” the Otori walked up to her dressed in armor with a sword on his belt. “What brings you back to Ouran Academy?”

“Honey-sama re-reminded to come by,” she blushed and looked to her feet. “B-But you all must be too b-busy for a visit.” He could hear the slight worry and haste to get out in her voice. She was about ready to walk out but Kyoya was sure that whatever she came for would be fairly interesting and worth it.

“Please Hyuga-hime.” He took her hand and smiled charmingly at her, “As a knight I am bound by honor to be sure that the Princess is happy.” Hinata blushed red as he seemed to pull her along to a table. “Why not enjoy yourself?”

“I-I don’t w-want you t-to waste your t-time,” she looked at him as he poured her tea. “I-I cannot p-pay-”

“Please Princess,” he bowed to her, “You have nothing more to do than enjoy the company of a Knight of your choice. Please, just say the name and I shall make it so.”

“Oh…uh…” she tried to remember the names of them all and tried to guess who she would not bother the most. “H-Haruhi.” She said lightly and looked back up at Kyoya, who was slightly surprised at her answer. “M-May I see him?”

Kyoya just smiled and nodded, “As you wish.” Hinata was left seated at a table alone and she nervously looked around to all the other girls that laughed together and seemed to really be enjoying their time. She lightly began to bite the nail of her thumb and thought over the choices that she was making…she was surly going to have to pay at some point. Then she would have to apologize to them for bothering them on a day like this. She was about to make another run for it, but Haruhi had already walked over and took a seat before her. Hinata blushed since she was dressed as a white knight and fiddled with her armor. She smiled at her when Haruhi finally looked up at her and pouted a bit.

“I know this is odd.” She started lightly as he got to his feet. “But can you help me with this sword?” Haruhi turned around and Hinata saw that she was trying to buckle a belt around her waist. Hinata smiled warmly at her and nodded. She got up and took the belt in her hands; she quickly fixed it so that it was around her small waist. She stood back up straight and patted her brown hair with a light smile. Haruhi looked to blush a bit at the gesture but then smiled. “Thank you so much Hinata.”

“I love to help.” She sat back down and she followed. “So I am rather confused Haruhi,” she blushed lightly and poked her forefingers together. “What do I do with a Host?”

Haruhi shrugged, “Anything you want I guess.” She whispered to her, “To be honest, I think this whole thing is a bit of overkill.” Haruhi motioned to everything around him, “I mean they can get the girls to come if they were dressed in animal suits. But no, they have to go all out like this.” She took a sip of his tea and glanced at her. “So Hinata, you’re an heiress, right?”

Hinata stiffened a bit at the comment but smiled and nodded. “That is true.”

Haruhi seemed to notice her discomfort. “Is there something wrong?” She asked lightly and Hinata looked into the light brown mixture of the tea.

“I rather not talk about my position or family at the moment,” she said lightly and ran her finger over the rim of her glass. “It’s a very touchy subject for me.”

“I don’t think that you should hide the feelings about your family Hinata.” Haruhi looked to her with rather determined eyes. “I know that I’m no rich kid, so I really can’t understand how this thing works. But family is family, right?” She smiled lightly at her, “So you can always go to them for anything.”

Hinata smiled and looked up at her with a few tears in her eyes. “That is very true Haruhi, but my family has asked something very important of me. To better the business in numerous amounts of ways, so this time,” she wiped her eyes, “my family is looking to me for assistance. And it is my duty to do what is best for my family.” She smiled at Haruhi, even though he still looked confused. “Haruhi…I don’t know why that I feel I need to tell you my troubles.” She laughed a bit, “But I feel that you would understand better than anyone else.” She grabbed Haruhi’s hand and looked her in the eyes, “I must denounce my title as the heiress when I turn eighteen.”

“Why?” Haruhi just looked back at her with shock and didn’t mind that they were holding hands.

“My family…the council really,” she spoke in a whisper so that no one else could hear. “Do not feel that I can run a business since I’m rather…too naïve for things like that. I tried very hard to study and be ready to run a business and manage it, but they see my outer character as a weakness.” She clutched Haruhi’s hand tighter, “So my father decided that he would arrange my marriage to another family, in hopes that I would tie us to their booming business to aid our own.” She slowly pulled her hand out of Haruhi’s grip and wiped her eyes once more. “I’m sorry that I just tossed my issues at you like that.” She smiled at her, “Please worry about me, or tell anyone what I just told you.” Haruhi nodded and Hinata picked up her cup and drank her tea. “So Haruhi,” she tried to find another topic to talk about, “do you know any place I can go shopping on a budget?” Hinata quickly got into conversation with Haruhi about shopping, cooking, and the occasional cleaning tips.

Mitsukuni looked across the room at the two as they smiled and Hinata would blush and laugh a few times. He and Takashi were waiting for another group and Mitsukuni was eating cake. He looked to Takashi, “I wonder why Hina-chan requested Haru-chan?” He smiled lightly as he finished his cake, “I bet she really likes how Haru-chan likes to cook too.”

“Hm.” Was his only replay as he would glance at the two every now and then.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had spent all of her time with Haruhi; she even tagged along as other girls joined in their conversations. She had actually become a fan of the instant coffee that the Host Club served as their bestselling drink. She giggled a bit when the other girls would fawn over Haruhi and how she had brought the drink to the club. She had waited until the end of their hosting and was currently looking through one of the books that Haruhi had allowed her to borrow as she went to clean up. She was very intrigued in the world of law and the court systems. She finished the last of the coffee and reached into her pocket to and pulled out a little piece of mint gum that she loved. Hinata was very much a fan of anything minty since it reminded her of the winter time. She chewed on it lightly as she placed the book back down on the table. She picked up her dishes and she was about to walk into the little kitchen area where Haruhi was at the moment. As she was about to pick up her dishes, she heard a rather eerie creak of a door and she turned around to find a pair of large black doors that had candles and black roses around it. A dark haired man was looking at her with a cloak on and a cat puppet on his hand.

“Hello there,” he said in a scary voice and his cat seemed to be smirking at her. “You must be new to this school. I am Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club and this is Belzeneff.” The doll gave a light wave and Hinata blushed at his actions; she looked about and saw that none of the Host Club members seem to be around. He smiled evilly, “Would you like a tour of my club?” Hinata nodded and followed him into the dark room. “I know that you shall enjoy the dark arts.” The door closed rather loudly and caught Haruhi’s attention.

“Hinata?” She looked around for the girl as she picked up the dishes she had left on the table. She looked to the black doors and blinked. “Maybe she went into the Black Magic club.”

“What?” Tamaki screamed as he turned around to see Haruhi looking to the door. “Hyuga-hime has been kidnapped?”

“That’s not what I said.” Haruhi muttered under her breath and sweat dropped. “Nekozawa-senpai probably asked her to come in.”

“Oh no!” Hikaru held onto Kaoru. “We’ve allowed Hyuga-him to be kidnapped!”

“Oh Hikaru,” Kaoru held him tighter, “I fear what she might be going through.”

“She isn’t kidnapped you idiots.” Haruhi looked back at them with a stern look. “She’s just exploring. Hinata has a right to do things without someone deciding for her.”

“Oh, my poor daughter.” Tamaki held her like she was about to break apart. “I will save her and be sure that something like this never happens to you!” Haruhi pushed him off and muttered under her breath as she took the dishes back into the kitchen. Tamaki felt tears pool in his eyes, “Mommy…Haruhi is being rebellious and won’t let Daddy love her!”

“You seem to be distracted Tamaki.” Kyoya fixed his glasses. “We still have the issue that we allowed the Hyuga heiress to be unescorted and out of our site. If something was to happen to her, our club would be placed in a fairly bad light.” He glanced to the doors, “We better get her back and hope she wasn’t too frightened by Nekozawa-senpai and his club’s artifacts.”

“We can get her Kyo-chan!” Mitsukuni proclaimed loudly as he held his fist in the air. His bunny was still clutched under his other arm. Takashi just stood behind him and nodded. Mitsukuni charged to the door, “Bun-Bun kick!” Haruhi sweat dropped when she come out to see that Mitsukuni had kicked open the door to the Black Magic Club. He was about to enter until rather loud chanting came from the room that was nothing but darkness. Mitsukuni instantly began to cry and ran back over to Takashi. “I’m sorry Hina-chan! I can’t go in! I can’t go in!” He hid behind a sofa and held his stuffed bunny tighter. Takashi just looked into the darkness and calmly walked in as the other watched with awe.

“Takashi!” Mitsukuni called with fear. “Be careful!”

“Mori-senpai is so cool!” Hikaru and Kaoru said as they clapped.

“We have to help our friend.” Tamaki said from his hiding spot behind Haruhi. “Don’t try and stop me Haruhi!”

“I won’t.”

Tamaki looked to her with sadness, “You’re supposed to tell me it’s too dangerous. Don’t you want to keep your father safe?”

“My father is safe,” she said as Tamaki felt himself die a little inside.

“Hyuga-sama,” Kyoya smiled as Takashi walked back out with Hinata, who was holding onto the male rather tightly. “I hope that you were not too frightened. I can assure you that Nekozawa-senpai meant no harm.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Hinata felt a shiver run up her spin and Takashi glanced back to the dark male. “I almost forgot to give you something Hyuga-sama.” He pulled out a black lace necklace that had a blue gem in the middle and silver metal framing it. “Think of it as an early wedding gift. I’ll be sure to pray for your wellness.” Hinata’s face burnt red as he put the necklace around her neck and then faded back into the shadows.

“What wedding?” Kyoya eyed her and his glasses gave a glint.

“Uh…” Hinata looked at her feet and seemed to be very interested in her running shoes. “Well…I…I will be married in a-a few years.” She looked up at them and smiled, “But that is a different story and I was wondering where I can get this instant coffee-”

“Her marriage is to me.” Takashi answered. “I’d like you all to meet my fiancé.” He put his arm around her shoulders and Hinata felt her knees buckle when they all looked to her with shock. She glanced up to Takashi but he was as calm as ever and didn’t even show a slight emotion on his face about the matter.

“Congratulations!” Tamaki was the first one to react and he was happier about it than the two were. His eyes sparkled he had a bright smile on his face. “Tell me how you two met? How long have you been waiting to marry? Can I come? Can I be the best man? What was your first date like?” Hinata leaned away from the male as he continued to question her but never gave her time to answer.

“Senpai,” Haruhi pulled the excited blonde aside, “can’t you see your being a bother?” Tamaki blinked a bit and then looked to her and then back at the couple. Haruhi smiled at the two, “I like to congratulate you both. Don’t even bother yourself with senpai’s questions. He gets over emotional about everything.”

“We met about three days ago, our wedding date is undecided, you may come, Mitsukuni will be asked to be my best man, and we’ve never gone on a date.” He answered rather quickly and Hinata had to hold back her need to laugh at his monotone voice he used.

“I would love to be the best man!” Mitsukuni smiled brightly and bounded over to the two. “The best man gets the biggest slice of cake, right?” Hinata giggled lightly at how his mind seemed to only revolve around sweets.

“You guys haven’t even gotten to know each other?” Hikaru asked as he looked the two over.

“How do you plan on having a happy marriage if you don’t know anything about one another?” Kaoru asked with a shrug as he stood beside Hikaru.

“You guys should go out and get to know one another,” Tamaki smiled at them. “Be sure it is one to remember Mori-senpai, Hyuga-hime deserves nothing but the best!”

“O-Oh he doesn’t have to do that.” Hinata said lightly as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked to her feet. “I don’t n-need a date. M-Morinozuka-sama will be my husband no matter what.” She smiled lightly at them.

“But don’t you want to have the best date of your life?” Tamaki asked.

“Well,” Hinata blushed and looked away coyly, “I’ve never been on a date.” She blinked in confusion when Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki gasped loudly. “What?” She looked at the four. “Was it something I said?”

“Okay team,” Tamaki pulled them all aside, he even had Takashi pulled over to a white board at the other side of the room. “We are going to plan the greatest first date for Hyuga-him and Mori-senpai!”

Hinata sweat dropped a bit. “I-I don’t need a date…” she trailed off when no one was listening to her.

“I guess if you’ll be joining the family,” Haruhi walked over to her with a light smile, “I should tell you something important.” Hinata tilted her head to the side. Haruhi smiled warmly, “I’m really a girl that has to pay off a debt to the Host Club for breaking a vase.” Hinata gasped a bit and Haruhi just waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. As long as I can work to pay off my debt, dressing up as a boy is no big deal.” Hinata just let the information sink in and nodded lightly. “Just don’t go around telling anyone, promise?”

“Promise.” Hinata smiled at her and ruffled her short locks. “I should have seen it sooner. You are far too pretty to be a boy.” She giggled a bit, “But Suou-sama may have you and I beaten on looking pretty.”

“Yeah,” Haruhi laughed a bit. “Sometimes I forget that I’m the girl in the group.” She grabbed Hinata’s hand and looked up at her, “Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“I think we rather not get too far away.” She motioned to the males that were going over what was written on the white board. “I have seen your name and mine being thrown around a few times.” Haruhi sighed a bit and just rolled her eyes.

Tamaki looked over to the two girls and smiled, “Maybe this will be the day.” The twins looked at him, “Hyuga-hime will bring out Haruhi’s girly side and she’ll be Daddy’s little princess at last!” He day dreamed about it for a while and then snapped his fingers, “Make the arrangements so Kyoya.” The dark haired male nodded and began to make phone calls. “Twins, Honey-senpai, go get Mori-senpai ready for his date.” The three nodded and dragged Takashi away into another back room. “Haruhi,” he looked to the two girls with a smile, “take Hyuga-hime to the back room to wait so she will be surprised.” Haruhi nodded and took Hinata’s hand. Tamaki smiled to himself and praised his genius. “This will cause the two to fall in love so quick that Mori-senpai will have to make me the best man.”

**(Line Break)**

“Um, Haruhi,” Hinata asked lightly as she listened to all the noise going on in the main room. “What is going on in there?”

“I really don’t want to know what they are doing Hinata.” Haruhi sighed as she sat across from the girl in the dressing rooms that the Host Club had left just for her to use. “I hope they don’t scare you away from coming back here. I really like talking to another girl.” Haruhi smiled and Hinata just blushed a bit.

“I’d be happy to visit you Haruhi,” Hinata smiled brightly, “I bet that we can even go shopping some time together. I need to get out of the Morinozuka house anyway.” Hinata sat back in her seat and placed her hands on her lap. “I hope that they don’t go too far with this little date they are planning.”

“I’m sorry to say that it is too late for that.” Haruhi said with a bashful smile and rubbed the back of her neck. “Just be thankful that they are not doing this in public?” Hinata giggled a bit and nodded; she should have assumed from how the room was redesigned when she came in. Haruhi was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked over and took the clothes from one of Kyoya’s guards. “I guess this is for you to wear.” Haruhi walked over and Hinata stood up and blushed at the clothing before her. Haruhi held a very elegant and extravagant kimono for her and Haruhi had another simpler one matched her own. They were layered with red, purple, white, and pink clothes that were designed with flowers and petals. “I’ll help you into yours first.” Hinata nodded.

After a matter of thirty minutes since Haruhi did not known how to put something on so large and Hinata didn’t want to discourage her. Hinata stood in her kimono and Haruhi stood in her kimono that looked much more bearable to wear and walked around in. Hinata left her hair in its high ponytail but without warning, the twins burst in and awed at the two. “You both look so cute~” They were in simple looking kimonos and smiled at the two. They spoke in unison and pulled the two over and sat them in chairs. Hinata panicked as one pulled out her ponytail and began to do her hair.

“What do you think?”

“Pretty good huh?”

Hinata looked in a mirror to see her hair was up in a bun and decorated with a silver colored crown and a large rose flower. She blushed red, “Oh thank you…i-it’s so pretty!” The two smirked and Haruhi just looked at the wig they forced her in so she could wear a bun and have a large rose flower in her hair. “Haruhi! You look so beautiful. Like a princess.” Hinata smiled at her and lightly touched the rose’s petals. Haruhi blushed and looked away from her and just crossed her arms over her chest.

“Please follow us Fair Lady and Princess.” Hikaru took Haruhi’s arm while Kaoru took Hinata’s. They opened the doors and Hinata gasped at the transformation that the room went through. It’s like she went back in time to the feudal era of Japan. Paper walls, low table with pillows to knell on, even furniture to match it all. Hinata was led to a part of the room that was cut off by a few paper walls and the twins opened them up. Hinata blushed as Takashi was seated at a table dressed in a regal kimono with Mitsukuni, Tamaki, and Kyoya dressed to match the black, blue, and silver colors that decorated Takashi. Kaoru led Hinata to a seat at the table across from Takashi. The table was covered with food and she could smell the green tea that had been made fresh. She looked around at the others to see them all smiling.

“Please allow me to pour you a drink.” Tamaki walked up to the table and grabbed the tea put before she could reach for it.

Takashi watched as Hinata seemed to sadden as she sat back down and placed her hands on her lap. “Tamaki,” he glanced to the male that poured Hinata a cup. “Please leave.” Hinata was a bit taken back by his demand and everyone seemed to share the same expression.

“But…” Tamaki looked between the two. “It needs to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Hinata blushed red as Takashi seemed to smile at her and had the softest look in his eyes.

“Come on My Lord,” Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the male out even though he was whining and complaining the whole way. Haruhi nodded to Hinata and left. Kyoya only smiled at the two and left without much of a word. Mitsukuni whispered something in Takashi’s ear and then skipped out and slid the door closed to give them privacy.

“Can you pour me some tea?” He looked to her and Hinata blushed lightly with a smile. She happily grabbed the tea pot and poured him a cup. “When we go home, can you make dinner?” Hinata looked to him with a light blush but she was slightly confused. “I rather enjoy your cooking.”

“Okay…” she said lightly and smiled brightly at the thought of being able to cook again. “I would love to.”

Takashi just smiled at her, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile back.    


	14. Our Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it seems like Hinata crossing over into the Host Club world has sparked more inspiration. Enjoy.
> 
> And for the sake that this story is kind of from Hinata’s mind and knowledge, Haruhi will be referred to as a ‘he’ since Hinata doesn’t know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or OHSHC™
> 
> Couples: Hitachiin TwinsxHinata

 

It had been a lucky year for her; Ouran Academy had handed out two scholarships for coming in first year students. She had taken the test after extensive studying and tutoring from her prodigy of a cousin to get into the Academy. Her uncle was rather disappointed that she wanted to do all these things by herself, but there was no way that he could stop her; she needed that scholarship. He was tempted to call his brother-in-law, but she nearly tackled him to the ground when he went to the phone. No, she was ready to take on the whole world if she had to, to accomplish her dream. She had some competition for the scholarship, but someone was on her side that day when she got the letter of acceptance. She had jumped in joy and cried with happiness that she was getting in. Her uncle even decided to take her out for a nice dinner, even though she was very much against spending his hard earned money on herself. The small home was full of joy as she read over her classes. They two were a bit at a loss to what to do about the uniform since it was obvious she couldn’t afford one. The only other suggestion was for her to where nice clothes. She rifled through her old dresser that held all the dressy things she had; she had worn a black dress pants, a white button up blouse that she had gotten from her last school’s uniform, and wore a dark brown sweater vest over it. She usually pulled her hair up into a messy bun with bangs covering her forehead and framing her heart shaped face. She hid her large lavender eyes behind thick glasses from bad eye sight on her mother’s side. Her books and school supplies were held in an old messenger bag that was covered in sewed on patches of cute anime chibis.

Yes, Hinata Hiroshi was very lucky.

She was currently tied at first place with the other scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka, the cute boy in her class that had joined the ever famous Ouran Host Club and best friends with the Hitachiin twins. She had heard all the girls talking about the Host Club, and she had even seen the males of the club, they were all good looking, so very good looking that Hinata feared to be around them without making a fool of herself. She tried to avoid the group at all times. Hinata knew that rich boys like them –other than Haruhi- wouldn’t want anything to do with a commoner like her. If Hinata was to be alone with any of them, she would cling to Haruhi without a second thought. The two would take the same train together and even lived in the same apartment building. She had met his father a few times while she would stand outside at night to get some fresh air; he was very pretty and it made her envious. The only issue with walking and riding the same train as the male was that he made her so nervous. He was so smart and good-looking, pretty enough to be a girl really. Hinata was glad that he always seemed to be thinking or he would try to make conversation with her.

Currently, she was running around errands for the superintendent, Yuzuru Suou. He was very exuberant for an adult that it made Hinata a bit uncomfortable. He acted like a child and constantly made bad puns, teased her by showering her with flowers and kind words, and having her help him make up new ways to tease his son. She had gotten the job to make a little money by being more of an assistant to the secretary for her good grades and perfect record. She also needed something to do after school since her uncle work nights and slept in the day. Hinata was handing out a new set of mandates to all the club’s presidents. Hinata loved watching as all the clubs worked or trained; she was almost tempted to join one but always got too nervous to ask for entrance. This was just as good though, she got to see them all at least. Hinata had just dropped off the packet to the karate club, where a Yasuchika Haninozuka roughly took it from her and then ordered her out. She was glad to get out of there before he got anger at her. Hinata looked to the other names in her pile and blushed as she saw the last few names.

The Host Club was one of them.

Hinata took a deep breath as she walked down one of the many corridors of the Academy. She clutched the packs that were placed into melena folders closer to her chest and fixed her glasses. Her heart beat quickened as she reached the Third Music room and the sunlight that shown through the large windows created a large glare from her glasses. The air seemed too thin since she had hard time breathing; what if they had customers? Or they refused to take the mandates since the club was fairly privileged? What if they all made fun of her clothing and laughed at her? She stopped and looked down at her clothes that were something she had bought at a garage sale or were handed down from her other cousins. Hinata blushed red in embarrassment as she pulled at her sweater vest. Hinata took in a deep breath and marched up to the door; she had a job to do. She stood before the door and balled up her hand into a fist. Hinata was about to knock until her body froze and fear began to fill her again.

“I-I can d-do it…” she said to herself over and over again.

Before she could knock, the door was opened and Hinata opened her eyes –that were closed tight in fear- and saw that she was face-to-face with Haruhi. He blinked his big brown eyes as they stared at one another. He smiled lightly when he recognized her, “Hello Hinata, what brings you here?” He asked lightly as she still stood there in shock that she was so close to him.

“H-Hello F-Fujioka-s-san,” she said lightly as she grabbed one of the folders and shoved it into his arms. “Y-You all m-must be busy, p-please g-give this t-to y-your pr-president!” Hinata spoke rather loudly that everyone inside heard her and looked in the direction of the two. “TH-Thank you!” She bowed low and stayed like that in hopes that he would close the door.

“Who is it Haruhi?” Tamaki Suou walked over and opened the other door to get a better look at the two. “You must be the shy princess I had heard about from Haruhi.” Tamaki spoke softly as Hinata slowly stood up straight and looked at him. Tamaki was indeed the Academy’s prince with his blonde hair, soft purple eyes, and kind aura. She felt her face burn red as he smiled at her. “I see that you are as the stories say, have you come to indulge?” Hinata went wide eyed as he placed his fingers under her chin and leaned down closer to her. “I promise to be gentle.” Hinata felt her knees buckle under her and without a second though, she punched him.

The room went quiet when the president of the Host Club stumbled back and held his jaw. Haruhi gapped and the site and Hinata looked worried and ran up to him. “I-I am s-so sorry So-Suou-sama!” She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears. “I-I don’t know w-what came over m-me! Pl-Please, I-I will do anything to make it up to you.”

“Milord!” The Hitachiin twins ran up to the male, both looking just like the other except for the part in their hair. “Are you alright?” The spoke in unison and Hinata felt worse when Tamaki moved his hand and she saw a bruise. The two looked at her, “You’re not much of a princess are you?” Hikaru said.

“More like a knight.” Kaoru added and they both smirked as she went a little red. Kaoru went a bit wide eyed as he saw a slip of her glasses, but she quickly fixed them.

“Oh my,” Hinata jumped when she looked to her left and Kyoya Otori stood beside her. His dark hair perfectly styled, and glasses giving off a glint. “You may have caused some serious damage Miss Hiroshi. I hope you have insurance to cover for that.”

“Are you okay Tama-chan?” The blonde haired and browned eyes Lolita Mitsukuni Haninozuka ran up to the scene with that tall and intimating Takashi Morinozuka behind him. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Hey Hinata,” she looked over as Haruhi walked up to her with a smile, “that’s one strong punch you’ve got.” Hinata let out a nervous smile. “You’re going to have to teach me so I can keep Tamaki-senpai back.”

“Haruhi,” the blonde whined as he looked to the brown haired male with tears, “you would want to punch daddy like that?”

“D-Daddy?” Hinata questioned lightly and Tamaki looked at her. She let out an ‘eep’ and bowed her head. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry about it princess.” Tamaki smiled lightly as he lifted her head up again. “I should have thought before I invaded your space again.” He then noticed that she was turning red again and quickly backed away. He laughed nervously, “How about you request Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai? They can take a punch better.” Hinata just smiled lightly at him and Tamaki went a bit wide eyed as he saw through the glasses and saw her lavender colored eyes.

“Thank y-you S-Suou-sama, b-but I must be going.” She bowed to the group and walked out, closing the doors behind her.

“What an interesting girl.” Kyoya said as he wrote down more notes. “But that was excitement enough,” he smiled at the other host, “back to your customers.”

“She’s in our class, right Kaoru?” Hikaru looked to his brother, but the male was still staring at the door. “Kaoru?”

“Huh…” Kaoru blinked like he was pulled out of a trance and looked to Hikaru. “Yeah,” he smiled, “she is from our class.”

“Way to scare her Senpai,” Haruhi said as he shoved the folder in his arms. “She was the only person at this school I could relate to.”

“Don’t be mad at me Haruhi~” Tamaki cried as he followed the brunette into the kitchen.

“She was cute, don’t you think Takashi?” Mitsukuni smiled as he hugged his bunny and glanced up at him.

“Yeah,” Takashi answered with a nod.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in her kitchen with her first aid kit out, “U-Uncle,” she called lightly as she wrapped up one of her arms. “Y-you’ll be late.”

“Just hold on,” he called back and soon came into the room with a bucket of water and a rag. “I never thought that I would get used to you and your fights.” He said with a light smile as to try to lighten the mood. Hinata only nodded, but she focused on her work. “We could move,” he said as he washed her legs of the dirt and cleaned a few of the gashes. “It won’t be that hard.” Kyo Hiroshi knew that nothing would stop her though; she was too stubborn to stop her fighting. It was odd to think it as it was to say it. Hinata Hiroshi always got into a fight, usually with the neighborhood boys; it became known to him when he was coming home early and saw her. At first, Kyo thought she was being bullied, but on closer inspection he saw that she wasn’t being bullied.

She was protected someone being bullied.

Hinata stood before a little boy that had looked a bit roughed up and crying. Luckily, Hinata had taken a few fighting classes at a dojo that had offered free lessons. He didn’t know that she actually learned and used it. He was unable to move as he watched her protect the boy with all that she could. When he finally was able to control himself again, he rushed into the scene, scaring the bullies away. Hinata just ignored her uncle and went to the aid of the younger boy. She picked him up and carried him home, leaving Kyo to wonder if what he saw was even real.

It caused him to worry every day when she came back from school. He even began to wake himself up early to go wait outside for her. He stopped a few fights from starting, but they began to happen before she reached the apartment and he would worry even more. Hinata didn’t complain about it though, she just helped whoever needed to be helped. Kyo had offered to send her to more lessons, but she refused since they could not pay for it. He argued that he’s work over time to pay, but she still refused.

So, there they were once more. Kyo sighed as he dunked the rag back into the water and wrung out any extra water. He looked worried as she applied more balm to her neck and collar. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and a black tang-top. He gently wiped her face, “Just another block over, or just to a whole new city. You can still get to school; it’ll just take longer than before.”

“I’m okay Uncle,” she smiled at him. He instantly saw his sister in her. “I can t-take care of myself. I-I know that y-you work h-hard a-and that y-you have enough t-to worry about.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Get to work before you’re late again.”

“Okay Hinata,” he smiled at her, “you need anything just call. Goodnight, don’t be up too late.” She nodded as he slipped on his shoes but before he left, she cut him off.

“U-Uncle,” he looked back at her as he zipped up his coat, “a-am…c-could I b-be a princess?”

Kyo laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Of course you can Hinata. But, why do you ask?”

“I-I just w-wanted to ask i-is all.” She went back to her bandages. He just smiled and waved before he left. Hinata let out a sigh as she grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom to bandage up her chest and abdomen.

Hopefully no one would notice tomorrow.

**(Line Break)**

“Hey Hinata.” Haruhi walked up to her desk. Hinata looked up at him and blushed as he smiled at her, “I hope that you haven’t been scared away from the club. I really want you to stop by again.”

Hinata felt her heart beat speed up as she got to her feet. “I-I don’t kn-know F-Fujioka-san,” she looked down at her feet, “I-I don’t th-think the c-club is in m-my budget.”

“Oh don’t worry about that Hinata,” Haruhi waved it off as he motioned for her to follow. Hinata put her books in her bag and followed him out. “The club doesn’t charge for hosting, but it gets all its money from the things they sell, dances, and private vacations with the Host Club.” Hinata nodded as she pulled the sleeves of one of her cousin’s white dress shirts up a bit; they kept going down her hands to her fingertips. She fixed her glasses lightly as she walked to her locker with the male. She switched out a few of her books and grabbed her bento that she had made last night.  “What do you have to eat?”

Hinata blushed lightly, “J-Just some left o-over rice, vegetables, a-and some beef.” She glanced over at the male as he held his own bento that was wrapped up in a green cloth. She blushed as she looked at her own, which was a bright pink with stars. Hinata reminded herself to change since she had been using this one since she was in elementary. “Wh-What about y-you?”

“Some rice balls, cooked eggs, and more rice.” He shrugged and waited as she closed her locker. “You want to eat together in the classroom? I mean,” he smiled, “I usually see you eating alone in there.”

“B-But I-I thought you a-ate with th-the other H-Host members.” Hinata said as she held her lunch in her arms as they were again walking the pink halls.

“I rather eat with you any day.” Haruhi said and then sighed lightly. “I don’t need those guys eating their fancy food and feeling sorry for me while I eat.” He rolled his eyes at the thought of it and Hinata giggled lightly. “Every day they offer to trade lunches, but I just know they won’t end up liking my cooking. Not high quality enough.”

“I-I think y-you m-make gr-great food.” Hinata said shyly as she smiled. “I-I tried s-some before.” He looked to her with question and she smiled back at him. “Y-Your d-dad drop s-some stew o-off for m-me once w-when I was s-sick. I-It w-was e-excellent.” She smiled lightly when Haruhi blushed and thanked her for the compliment. Hinata just watched as he looked away with embarrassment and she had a light pink blush. “I-I hope I-I get to t-try more.”

“You should come by for dinner then,” he said as he held open the door for her. She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk. “I bet my dad would love to have someone around that he could dress up and take about girl things.” Hinata smiled lightly and nodded; she couldn’t believe she was invited over for dinner at his home. Maybe she could leftovers for her uncle. “Let’s eat, I’m starved.” Hinata nodded and they both ate their own bentos and sampled each other’s. Hinata blushed when he would complement her cooking.

“Hey Haruhi.” Hikaru poked his head in and smiled at the two. “Milord thought you were kidnapped, so we came out to look for you.”

“Just be glad we found you before he did.” Kaoru added as he appeared. The twins walked through the doors and walked over to them. “You doing some overtime Haruhi?”

“That has to be cheating.” Hikaru said and the two laughed with one another.

Haruhi just sighed, “I can’t a friend who is a girl without it becoming hosting?”

“I didn’t know you and the girl Knight were friends.” Hinata jumped when Hikaru placed a hand on the back of her chair on her right side and leaned in. She felt her face get hot and something sting her eyes.

“And that you two loved to eat lunch together.” Kaoru came to her left side and she tensed as they both smirked at her.

“Could this be a date~?” They said in unison and Hinata felt her face burst in flames.

“N-N-No!” Hinata defended as she looked down at her lap. “F-Fujioka-s-san is j-j-just a fr-friend!”

“No need to get all nervous and defensive,” Hikaru said as he stood up straight. “We were just wondering.”

“W-Well i-it’s r-rude to assume th-things a-about people j-just from s-site.” Hinata closed up her bento and stood up. “I-I better g-go. G-Goodbye.” She bowed to the three and then ran out of the classroom before anyone could question her.

“Way to go Hikaru.” Haruhi sighed as he picked at his bento.

“I didn’t do anything!” Hikaru glared and defended herself. “She over reacted!”

“Calm down Hikaru,” Kaoru said with a smile. “No need to get mad at Haruhi for scarring the girl away.” Kaoru laughed as Hikaru glared at him and yelled that he didn’t scare her. He waved his hand, “You better go apologize to her before word spreads you were mean to her.”

“Too late,” the three first years looked over as Kyoya spoke and entered through the door. “We all saw her run out crying and people are already talking about it.” He fixed his glasses as he pulled out his black book. “Even though she has no real status quo business, a lot of the girls have come to really dot on the girl. If they found out one of our Host caused it, we’ll see a drop in customers.”

“Did I just hear what thought I hear?” Tamaki burst in and looked angrily at the twins. “You made a girl cry?”

“It’s not my fault she is so sensitive.” Hikaru looked to the other two to help him, but they both remained quiet. Hikaru groaned and looked back at the two second years. “I was only teasing her, I swear!” He huffed and pointed at Tamaki, “How was I supposed to know she would take it so hard? She punched you in jaw!” Tamaki lightly touched the spot on his chin that was concealed with cover up since he didn’t like others to worry about him. Even though he loved the attention.  

“Teasing her about what?” Kyoya asked as his glasses gave a menacing glint.

“About being on a lunch date with Haruhi,” Kaoru finally piped in and stood at his brother’s side. “He really didn’t mean to upset her like that.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Tamaki answered in his president like voice. “A young maiden should never cry due to the carelessness of a gentleman.” Hikaru just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ll have to make it up to her. And you have to apologize, Hikaru.” Tamaki looked over to Kyoya, “Any idea how to make it up to her?”

“I will come up with something,” he wrote down a few more things and then closed his book. “Until then, try not to make her cry again.”

“Hey Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi got his attention before he could leave. “Will it be alright if Hinata came by the Host Club? I mean, she can’t really buy and add to profit, but maybe just to be nice?” Haruhi wasn’t sure what Kyoya would say; the Otori male was rather hard to figure out.

“That will be perfect!” Tamaki smiled as he pounded his fist in his palm. “Allow such a commoner to indulge in something that was so out of her reach before.”

“If you say so Tamaki,” Kyoya smiled.

“Hika-chan!” Takashi burst in with Mitsukuni on his back. The small boy was in tears, “Is it true? Did you rip out Hina-chan’s little heart when you rejected her confession of love?”

“Nothing like that even happened!” Hikaru gapped out how crazy the rumor was becoming.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat outside in one of the gazebos that were hidden in the rose bush maze. She had gone through the rest of her day not looking up from her desk and quickly leaving when the final bell rang. She heard and saw the pitied looks she was getting from the other girls around the school. Hinata wasn’t sure what was going on, but every girl seemed to be in on something that she wasn’t; they would all whisper when she passed. Hopefully it was something unimportant, like when they all tried to guess how big her house was. Hinata learned to forgive the students since they really didn’t know better. They made assumptions about her life, like she did about theirs. Hinata guessed they all lived in luxury with maids and butlers to serve them; she envied a few of them. Hinata looked around with slight guilt that she was neglecting her duties to the Superintendent, but it seemed that he was in on this pity party she must have been getting; he gave her the afternoon off and even tried to offer her a driver to take her home or to anywhere she pleased.

“O-Oh dear,” she placed her unfinished bento on the table top and untied it. She pulled out her chopsticks and began to eat since she had missed out on her first time for lunch. She huffed in annoyance at the thought of the two twins. It wasn’t right for her to think badly about the two, but she didn’t find it very nice at how they have teased her the both times she had been near them. Calling her a knight and not a princess…Hinata could be very princess-like if she wanted. And tease her with the thought that Haruhi would even think about dating her, it wasn’t fair. Just because she was so shy and quiet, didn’t mean they could tease her and that she needed someone else pity. She angrily shoved a large piece of rice into her mouth and chewed. “I-I can b-be a princess a-any day!”

Hinata didn’t know why that part had bothered her so much, how the two didn’t think she was a Princess like Tamaki said. Hinata liked to think that she was pretty and had a nice demeanor. Sure, she could dress a little better but it wasn’t fair. If she was going to be compared to all these beautiful girls –and a few boys- she was more of an ugly duckling. Maybe he could get just as good of an education somewhere else? No…she worked too hard to let two boys make her change schools. She would rather be a knight then two princes like the Hitachiin boys; always worried about their hair and the Host Club’s clothes. She smiled a bit at the thought of them both fussing around with how they look like some pageant mother with her daughter. It was so funny that she began to giggle as she finished the last of her bento. She put away the empty box into her bag and then scooted out of the gazebo. Hinata dusted off her skirt and picked up her bag; she walked off in hopes that she could find her way out.

Hinata slowly turned the corners, since she had the feeling she was going to be scared by something around the corner. She began to hum to herself as she turned another corner and thought about climbing the walls as a way of escape. She came to another four way intersection and huffed when she couldn’t tell which way she was meant to go. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reached into her shirt pocket. Hinata pulled out a coin that had a little tower on it and decided to flip the coin; whichever way the tower pointed, she would go in. With one flip and a little thud to the ground, Hinata was headed left. She picked up her coin and walked left.

Hinata smiled when she saw her exit. She looked to her watch to see that she still had plenty of time to go and work. Hopefully the Suou would see that she was all better and ready to get some work done. She walked back in the direction of the school, but she overheard some rather vulgar language being used. She tip-toed over and ease dropped as three rather large boys seemed to be surrounding someone much smaller. Hinata fixed her glasses a bit and gapped when she saw the familiarity of the boy stuck in the middle.

It must have been someone of the Haninozuka family. The blonde hair and brown eyes –that were hidden behind glasses- was a set match to Mitsukuni’s. The boy was dressed in a middle school uniform and she caught that only one of his arms was free to move. Something boiled up in her when watched the boy get pushed to his bottom. “So this is the great fighter? Seems like a little sissy to me.” The one in the middle said with a smirk as the other two laughed. “What are you going to do know, huh? Call your little body guard? Or maybe yell for your big brother to run in?”

“I don’t need any help!” He yelled back at them and one of them just used their foot to send him back to the ground.

“Haninozuka or not, people need to know their place.” Just before he could do anymore damage, the boy to his left was tackled to the ground. “The hell?” He looked over and Hinata was back on her feet as the other guy was still getting over the shock of what has happened. “Aren’t you the scholarship student?” Hinata just kept up a fighting stance as the other two looked between one another. “Look here peasant,” he started, “I don’t fight girls. So move along before I do something we both regret.”

“Y-You leave Haninozuka-sama alone.” She tried her best not to stutter.

“Just get out of here!” The blonde haired boy yelled at her. “I don’t need to be saved by someone like you!”

“Now hold on their brat,” one smirked at her. “If she wants to play,” he grabbed hold of her wrist, “then let’s play-” Hinata watched as he let go of her after she stomped on his foot. “Okay, now I’m pissed.” He glared at her and Hinata just took a step back. She quickly dodged when he lunged at her, only to get tackled by one of the other boys. This fight was different from all her other ones, since Hinata had never fought anyone so much bigger than her. Though, she wasn’t alone in this fight either. The Haninozuka was back on his feet and even with one arm in a sling; he was able to hold his own. Hinata was currently on one of the boys back and trying to take him to the ground, but it was like riding a bull. She huffed a bit once the guy finally down on the ground and she pinned him down.

“Yasuchika!” Hinata and the blonde haired boy –who must be this Yasuchika- looked over to see a tall dark haired boy run to them with a kendo sword.

“It’s the Morinozuka brother!” The guy pinned under Hinata yelled. The other two quickly got away and Hinata was pushed onto the ground. She quickly got to her feet and watched as the three boys ran away.

“Hey Yasuchika,” the boy smiled when he stopped before them, “lucky for you that I noticed you were ditching practice!” He punched his bad arm and Yasuchika began to tear up, but bit it back. The Morinozuka boy looked over to Hinata. “Oh no! Miss, are you alright?” He put down his kendo stick and walked over to Hinata as she dusted herself off.

“I-I’m okay,” she smiled lightly as she tucked some loose pieces of hair behind her ear. “I-I’m Hinata H-Hiroshi b-by th-the way.” She bowed to him.

“I’m Satoshi Morinozuka,” he smiled at her as he grabbed his kendo stick again and then pointed to the blonde. “That is Yasuchika Haninozuka. Thanks for standing up for him.”

“I didn’t need her help!” Yasuchika glared at the two as he fixed his sling. “I was just fine.” Hinata giggled lightly as he seemed to be pouting like a little kid. He just glared at her, “Don’t patronize me!” Satoshi quickly gave the male a quick ‘thwak’ to the back of his head. “Ow!”

“You don’t talk to a lady like that. Or to the girl that just tried to help you.” Satoshi scolded him and then looked back to her with a smile. “How about we walk you to the nurse? You got into quite a fight.” Hinata tried to deny the request, but she was soon being pulled off into the school. “I knew you would want to go. Then we can stop by my brother’s club so Mitsukuni-san and Yasuchika can fight.”

“F-Fight?” Hinata looked back to the male who had followed behind them. “W-Why would you f-fight?”

“It is Haninozuka law to fight when seeing another family member. It keeps us on our toes and makes us the best fighters ever.” Yasuchika answered and he fixed his glasses.

“F-Family sh-should n-never f-fight w-with one another.” Hinata said as she walked beside Satoshi but looked back at Yasuchika. “E-Even i-if it is l-law in your f-family, y-you should a-ask to sp-spar with h-him, b-but not f-fight.” Yasuchika just scoffed. Hinata sighed lightly and poked her forefingers together, “I-I guess I-I c-can’t ch-change you m-mind.” She thanked Satoshi as he held the door open to her. “I-I can find m-my way from h-here.” She bowed to the two and limped off to the nurse’s office.

“She’s pretty cute,” Satoshi smiled as he looked back at Yasuchika. “Don’t you agree?”

“No-OW!”

**(Line Break)**

“I don’t see why I have to go and apologize.” Hikaru as he huffed. He walked beside Kaoru through the halls on the way to the superintendent’s office. They were told by Kyoya that Hinata worked there after school; Tamaki forced Hikaru to go, but Kaoru was always with his brother. The two were always together, ever since they were little; they were all they ever had. The two lived in such a small world, that they usually refused to allow anyone into it. Haruhi and the others were breaking the barriers that they had built, but they tried to keep things the way they were. But they both saw that they were growing a part from one another; they still tried though.

“You heard the demon lord,” Kaoru said. “We don’t want to lose business just because you lost your temper again.” The two sighed together, but Kaoru glanced out the window and saw a familiar looking bag on the ground. “Isn’t that Hioshi’s bag?” He pointed to it and Hikaru leaned closer to the window.

“It has to be,” he smirked, “only she could carry something around so tacky.” They snickered to themselves.

“Y-You g-guys d-don’t h-have to b-be so mean!” Hinata stood there with little tears in her eyes and her fist clenched tight. She was about to go down the steps to get her bag, but then she heard those two mocking her, again!

Kaoru felt guilt well up in him and it gave him nausea. Hikaru just gulped loudly and knew that this was going to kick him in the ass later. “Look…I didn’t know that you were there-”

“A-And th-that’s what m-made it bad?” She gapped at them since she could not believe what she was hearing. “I-If you h-have n-nothing n-nice to say, d-d-don’t s-say it,” she wiped her eyes. “D-Didn’t a-anyone t-teach you th-that?” 

Hikaru and Kaoru were about to defend themselves, but then they noticed something about her. She had bandages on her face, around her arms, and she looked to be putting all her weight on her left foot. Her clothes were more of a mess than usual, and her hair was falling out of the bun. She even had a small crack in her glasses. “What happened to you?” Hikaru asked.

Hinata looked at herself, “N-nothing…I-I just f-feel is all.” She looked away with a blush.

“I’ll get your bag for you,” Kaoru said and before either of them could object he walked to the stairs. He smiled at her, “As an apology.”

“B-But…” she couldn’t finish since he was already half way down the stairs. Hinata blushed and glanced back at Hikaru, who looked at uncomfortable as she did. “W-Will you a-apologize?”

“For what?” He shot back as he tried to look for his brother through the window. Hinata just took another step away from him and clasped her hands behind her back. “So, what really happened to you?”

“W-Why d-d-do you c-care?” Hinata rubbed her arm and looked down at her feet. She bit her bottom lip and then glanced back up at the orange haired male.

Hikaru just blushed lightly at her pose, and he thought that Mitsukuni played the Lolita type well. He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was just curious, and you look really hurt.” He smiled in hopes that maybe his good looks would get him out of this jam; maybe she’d even forgive him all together. “I just want to be sure that you’re safe.”

“D-Don’t d-do that…” she fixed her glasses as a dark blush stained her cheeks. He raised his brow and she wrung her hands together and shifted on her feet. “Y-You a-always d-do that…y-you both d-do.” He walked up closer to her and she seemed to shrink away from him. “T-Try a-and u-use your h-hosting te-techniques.” She glanced back up at him from behind her glasses.

“I’m not using any techniques,” he smirked and put his hands on his hips. “I am naturally like this.”   

Hinata pouted with her blush growing, “I-I-I h-have n-never seen y-you smile a-at someone w-who i-is being m-mean to you.”

“You were trying to be mean to me?” Hikaru only smirked more in amusement.

“I-I-I w-was,” she huffed and looked up at him. She saw his smirk and quickly looked back down at her feet with a squeak. “Y-You h-have been n-nothing but m-mean to me.”

“I have not.” He dropped his smirk and frowned. “I was only teasing. You were the one being so emotional.”

“N-No I-I wasn’t!” She looked up at him with her glasses tipping forward and a look of disbelief.

“You cried because I suggested you and Haruhi were on a date.”

“I-I didn’t c-cr-cry because o-of that.” She retorted back with her arms at her sides and hands clutched tight into fists. She looked to the ground, “J-Just forget it, o-okay?” She sniffed lightly and moved her glasses so she could wipe her eyes. Hikaru just seemed more aggravated that she wouldn’t just tell him what was wrong. He didn’t know why she wouldn’t just be straight forward with him like Haruhi was; she always told him what he did wrong. Even Kaoru would point out his flaws. Hinata though, she refused to even try to help him figure out what he had done to upset her.

“You’re so stubborn,” he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. “Are all commoners like that? I mean,” he looked up at the ceiling, “all the girls here act like humble princesses, but you-”

“Shut up!” She yelled at him and then sobbed a bit. “I-I can b-be o-one t-too!” She wiped her eyes as she continued to cry. “I-I m-may not w-wear d-dresses all th-the time o-or a-act a-all feminine, b-but I-I c-can be.” Hikaru looked at her with a bit of shock as she continued to sniffled and whimper, like a puppy he had just kicked. She looked up at him with her large lavender colored eyes that glistened with tears, “I-I can b-be a princess.” Hikaru pushed off the wall and tried to walk up to her, but she stepped away. “J-Just l-leave me a-alone!” She put her glasses back on and ran down the stairs with a slight limp. Hikaru wanted to go after her, but he was conflicted.

But, at least he knew what had bothered her so much.

Hinata ran down the outdoor halls in hopes that she could just get away. She didn’t look back to see if he followed, but she assumed her wouldn’t. Hinata was embarrassed, she was flustered, and she was angry that she had shown weakness. Hinata didn’t understand it much herself; but those dark words that haunted her dreams just rang through her head. _You will never be our Heiress._ She hated them so much; those words that just mocked her everywhere she went. Hinata could have been a prefect heiress; she would had studied hard and made them all proud. Then, she would go to the host club in a crisp and clean yellow dress. She would have been the princess then, no a knight and certainly not some stubborn commoner.

She drowned in her sorrows so much that she didn’t see the figure walking towards her. Hinata gasped when she crashed into Kaoru. “Whoa!” Kaoru fell back and dropped the bag that he had been carrying. He was seated on the ground as Hinata was up against his chest and almost on her side. He blushed red at their position, his heart beating faster as her hands pushed off his chest. She looked at him, her glasses littered on the stone floor. “H-Hiroshi?”

“H-Hitachiin,” she sat up, still between his legs with her legs tucked to the side. She wiped her eyes, “Sorry, I-I didn’t s-see you.” She sniffled once more and even let out a light hiccup.

Kaoru felt his nausea coming back as he watched her slowly stop her crying. “Did Hikaru do something again?”

Hinata shook her head, “N-No…I-I’m fine.”

“It’s okay,” Kaoru smiled lightly, “I know that he has a bit of a mouth on him.”

“I-I’m o-okay,” she glanced in his direction and blushed, “b-but thank y-you for worrying.” He blushed lightly and helped her back to her feet. She mumbled out a ‘thanks’ and she picked up her glasses. “O-Oh n-no,” she sighed and Kaoru looked back at her as he grabbed her bag. Hinata put on her glasses but there was a large crack going through the left lenses, “I-I need t-to be more c-careful.” She looked back to him and took her bag, “S-See you t-tomorrow I g-guess.” Hinata held her bag close as she was about to walk away.

Kaoru didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was holding her arm. Hinata stopped and looked back at him. He felt his face get hot as she looked at him with curiosity and a faint blush growing on her cheeks. “Can…Can I give you a ride?” Hinata’s eyes widened slightly. He smiled, “For all the trouble we probably caused.”

“Um…ok-”

“Hey Kaoru!” The two looked over to see Hikaru walking towards them. Hinata pulled out of Kaoru’s grip and jogged away from them. “Don’t tell me I scared her again?” Hikaru groaned out as he stood a few feet behind Kaoru and covered his face with his hands. “Milord and Haruhi are going to be mad at me.”

“You should really watch your words around her,” Kaoru sighed as he looked back at the spot she once stood. “Hiroshi is very sensitive.”

“Why can’t she be like Haruhi?” Hikaru shoved his hands into his pockets.

“It would be a whole lot easier to talk to her.” Kaoru nodded as he followed behind Hikaru, who began to walk to where their driver was waiting. “I know a way that you can make it up to her though.” Kaoru smiled as he got into the car with Hikaru.

“I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

**(Line Break)**

Hikaru huffed as he waited outside the classroom as everyone began to leave for lunch. Kaoru refused to help him, and even made sure that Haruhi wouldn’t get in the way either. So while Kaoru and Haruhi happily walked to the cafeteria, he had to wait for everyone to leave. Unfortunately, Kaoru spread the word to all the members.

“Try to be kind Hikaru,” Tamaki was dead set on giving him step by step instructions on what to do. Hikaru just held back the need to punch him in the face.

“Maybe you should give her a cake!” Mitsukuni smiled down at him as he sat on Takashi’s shoulders. “But save some for me too.”

“Listen.” Was all the advice that Takashi gave.

“Don’t worry too much Hikaru.” Kyoya smiled, “It’s only you that will have a drop in customers if she doesn’t forgive you.”

“Thanks.” He muttered out as he looked away from them and closed his eyes tight. Finally, once everyone had left, he walked into the classroom and, sure enough, Hinata was still at her desk, eating a bento. He took a deep breath and walked over to her desk. She looked up at him and sat up a bit straighter. He clutched the wrapped box in his hand and held it out to her. “Here.” He said bluntly as she stared at the box. He looked away, “Kaoru told me that you broke your glasses. And…I’m sorry for making you cry…twice.” He spoke hesitantly since this was one of the few times that he had ever apologized to anyone and given them a gift.

Hinata touched the crack in her glasses. She had not been able to find another pair around the house, and her uncle said that he would try to get another pair from some older guy that he worked with. She felt a blush grow on her cheeks and she lightly took the box from him. Hinata opened them up and gasped when she found a sleek pair of square framed glasses with a dark lavender frame.

“So…yeah,” Hikaru turned away and began to walk away, but he heard the scuffle of the desk being moved and footsteps. He turned around and was caught off guard as a thin pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down and watched with wide eyes as Hinata embraced him. A dark blush began to form on his face as she looked up at him, her new glasses showing off her large eyes and thick lashes. He covered the bottom half of his face in hopes she wouldn’t see.

“Th-Thank you, H-Hikaru-kun.” She smiled up at him and then hugged him again, with her head against his chest. “A-And I-I forgive y-you.”  

“N-No problem,” he felt his voice give away. He hesitantly returned the embrace, feeling uncomfortable. “K-Kaoru said th-that you should c-come down to the Host club…Princess.”

Hinata felt her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He only smiled lightly with his hands rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata smiled softly with her blush glowing pink, “I-I would l-love to.”

Hikaru just nodded and once she let him go, he parted ways as she went back to eating. He sped walk to the cafeteria, with his head down and a hefty blush on his face. He didn’t even stop to tell any of them what happened. He just stopped when he finally reached outside and took a few deep breaths.

Kaoru blinked a few times in confusion, “I get the feeling,” he looked to Haruhi, “that he did something bad again.”

“Only one way to find out.” Haruhi answered and then shoved another piece of beef into her mouth.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata took in a deep breath as she stood in front of the two doors that led to every girl’s wonderland. It seems that Yuzuru Suou was beyond happy to allow her another day off to visit the club. He even offered to buy her anything she would like from the Host Club catalogue –as long as she continued to write him thank you notes- but she happily declined. He seemed upset that he wouldn’t get the chance to spoil her, but she promised to write about how kind he was to her in all her letters. That seemed to cheer him up. Now, she stood before the door with her brand new glasses sitting on her nose and hanging on her ears; she still blushed at how kind Hikaru was to get them for her. She would have to thank Kaoru too, since he must have told him to. With her good mood, she pushed open the doors and giggled as the flower petals fell around her.

It really was like a fairytale. She looked around the room and gasped; the room was decorated to look like some kind of medieval fair. She blushed when she saw that Tamaki and Haruhi were dressed as princes; Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kyoya as knight. Then she saw the twins dressed as thieves. She blushed at how lavish the room looked, and their customs were so realistic, nothing like the ones she was used to seeing around Halloween. Hinata carefully walked in more, but was stopped when Kyoya was at her side and smiling at her.

“Our Guest of Honor has arrived,” he took her hand in his and got down on one knee. “How may I be of service to you?”

Hinata blushed red as she felt her knees shake, “U-Uh…O-Otori-sama?” He looks up at her with a smile. “I-I have n-no i-idea w-what to ask o-of you.”

“It’s actually very simple Hiroshi-hime,” he stood back up and released her hand. “You may request any host you like, and then sit, drink, eat, and talk to them.” He pulled out his notebook and clicked his pen. “Just say a name.”

Hinata nodded and looked around at all of them; she made eye contact with Kaoru and instantly looked away with a blush. “W-Why d-do th-the Hitachiin’s s-sit to-together?”

“They portray the fantasy of brotherly love.” Kyoya filled as he fixed his glasses.

“Brotherly….love…?” she watched the table a little longer. And then she saw it. Hinata squeaked loudly and without much thought, she hid behind Kyoya and pressed into his back with her eyes closed tight. She had never seen two boys, two brothers none the less, show such affection for one another. She felt her face burst into flames at the site, it also made her feel uncomfortable to watch such a thing. Hinata felt dirty, since it made her blush so badly.

Kyoya couldn’t help but be amused by her naivety about the club; he would have thought this club was popular enough she must have heard all there was too it. He even chuckled when he could feel her trembling in embarrassment. Yes, she was as shy as he had read and a bit more innocent then he would have thought. It was entertaining none the less. “I guess I can cross off them from you list?” He smirked as she nodded, but still held tight to him. “I can also guess that Tamaki is out from the last time you met him.” She nodded a bit slower, probably feeling more embarrassment. “It seems that Mitsukuni would be a better choice, but I’m afraid he’s fairly busy today. If you are willing to wait?”

“W-What a-about you?” She pulled away from him. He glanced over when she was again at his side. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, “Y-You seem l-like g-good company Otori-s-sama.” She blushed lightly and fixed her glasses. “M-May I request y-you?”

“I am your knight Hiroshi-hime,” he smiled and motioned for her to follow. “Please have a seat and I will be right with you. Help yourself to anything you like.” She followed him to a set of two fancy sofas facing one another and a table between them. Hinata almost felt herself drool at the site of the elegant pieces of cake and the aroma of the tea and instant coffee. She smiled lightly as she sat down; she used to always enjoy the smell since Kyo drank it every morning when she was little. She sat opposite to a few other girls that were waiting for Kyoya, but Hinata quickly poured them both tea and then herself. They looked her over and she felt something bad coming.

“So,” one of them smiled at her as she picked up her glass, “are you our maid for the day?” The two laughed lightly when Hinata only seemed to look confused at them. “I was only teasing.”

“O-oh,” she placed her hands on her lap after setting down the tea cup.

“You’re that other scholarship student, right?” The other one asked as she sipped her tea and then lightly patted a handkerchief against her lips. “I heard that you and your family live pretty far, have to take two busses and a train?”

“N-Not that far,” she said lightly. Hinata just looked down at her lap, “J-J-Just a train i-is all, s-some walking too.”

“How sad?” The other one said to the other girl, but they obviously wanted her to hear. “Such a princess like you shouldn’t have to do such a thing.” Now, Hinata knew they were mocking her, they even giggled after saying it. She just took her cup and took a hesitant sip. “Careful princess,” one warned with a smirk, “that may be a little too strong for you. Don’t want to indulge too much on such high quality things.”

“Th-Thank you,” she placed the cup back down and licked her lips. The tea was rather sweet.

“So why did you pick Kyoya-kun?” One asked her as she crossed her legs. “You’ve never even talked to him before.”

“W-Well,” she pushed her glasses up. “I-I just th-thought h-he would b-be good company.”

“Ohh,” she glanced to the other girl, “you’re just so sweet that it is sickening.” She smirked and the other smirked too. “I don’t know what all those other first year girls think of you. But just because you let a few tears out, doesn’t make you the cute little girl we want to protect. It’s actually a bit pathetic.” She leaned forward a bit and Hinata wished she would go back to her mocking face, since her serious one was frightening. “Don’t try to fit in with the rest of us here. Know your place.”

Hinata nodded and fixed her bangs that didn’t needed to be fixed. She looked back at the two and watched as they snickered to themselves and decided that if she was going to sit through this, she was going to milk it. Hinata grabbed a piece of the strawberry cake and took in a forkful. She licked the frosting that had stuck to the fork and then looked to the cake. There was something about the cake that made it…taste funny. She lightly dipped her finger in the syrup that coated a strawberry and tried it. The two girls laughed a bit at how odd Hinata was acting; it was just cake. Though, she placed the cake back down on the table and gave her lips another lick; yes, there was just something wrong with the cake.

“Oh no!” Hinata jumped and looked over to see Mitsukuni must have been walking by until he looked over and saw the unfinished piece of cake. “What’s wrong Hina-chan?” He jumped up onto the sofa and grabbed her face so that she looked at him. “Why have you not finished your cake?”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” she said as her blush grew as more people began to look at them. “B-But I…I-I don’t q-quite l-like it…” she trailed off as her eyes looked away from his large brown ones. He let go of her cake and took the unfinished piece. Hinata watched in shock as he forked the piece and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Hinata gapped a bit and her glasses slipped further down her nose.

“This piece if perfectly delicious,” he said almost as if to himself but everyone heard. “Maybe you aren’t a strawberry person,” he grabbed another piece, it looked to be chocolate, and handed it to her. “Try this one.” Hinata blushed as he held the fork to her mouth with a large bite. It smelled wonderful and she closed her eyes as she took the piece into her mouth. Hinata chewed on it for a while and then cringed a bit when she swallowed. “Was…was that not good either?” Hinata just forced a smile and shook her head; she had never seen anyone get so upset over cake before. Mitsukuni just looked at the piece and finished it. “Hm…maybe you aren’t a chocolate person either.”

“I-It’s o-okay though,” she smiled at him as she fixed her glasses. “I-I can j-just drink th-the tea.” She blushed lightly and looked at him with kind eyes, “Please, g-get back t-to th-the girls th-that came t-to see you H-Haninozuka-sa-sama.” He blushed lightly, but nodded and stood back on his feet. She waved lightly as he walked away, with Takashi at his side, but he would glance back at her every now and then.

“Too cute,” Hinata looked back to the two girls that were surprisingly quiet. “I would only assume the desserts are very high quality. Nothing you are used to eating.”

“P-Probably,” she blushed lightly and smiled. “B-But maybe I-I am too used t-to home m-made d-desserts.” She sipped her tea once more.

“I hope I haven’t kept you three waiting for too long.” Kyoya smiled at them as he sat down, but to the threes discomfort, he sat by Hinata.

Hinata lightly moved away from him, “O-Of course n-not Otori-sama,” she smiled lightly. “Y-You seem t-to be more o-of the pr-president th-then Su-Suou-sama,” she placed her hands on her lap. “H-How was th-this club cr-created a-anyway?”

It seemed that any talking that happened was between Kyoya and Hinata, mostly Hinata asking the question and Kyoya happily answered them. The other two would interject every once in a while, but the conversation would always be continued by another of Hinata’s question. She had learned so much about the club, at how they use their own personalities to their advantage. It was all started by Tamaki, but Kyoya had come up with a way to pay for it all; and never once had he dipped into the money that the club got every year. She was almost astonished at how he was so good at running a business, but then she realized how hard it was just to run a club. Hinata was there even after the last customer left; she looked around and watched as Haruhi began to pick up dishes. Feeling bad, Hinata followed suit. None of the other host seemed to notice, but Hinata always blushed when Haruhi’s hand would brush against her when they reached for the same dish. 

“I heard that Hikaru gave you the glasses,” Haruhi commented as he followed her into the kitchen. “That is really out of character of him.”

“I-I thought s-so too.” She blushed lightly as she touched the glasses. “I-I could o-only a-assume th-that Kaoru-san t-told h-him to do i-it.” Haruhi nodded and Hinata only smiled lightly. “I-I was t-told th-that you w-were the…N-Natural T-Type?”

“Oh jeez,” Haruhi shook his head as he set down the tray. “Did Tamaki tell you that? I don’t know that I was stereotyped until it was too late.”

Hinata giggled lightly, “I-I think i-it suits y-you F-Fujioka-s-san.”

“Come on now Hinata,” Haruhi smiled at her, “You can call me Haruhi, we are friends, right?”

Hinata blushed and nodded, “O-Of course Fu- Ha-Haruhi-kun.” She smiled coyly, “Y-You’re th-the only p-person here w-who I c-can relate t-to.” He only smiled warmly and they walked back outside. But this time, Hinata was ambushed by the twins. “H-Hitachiin-samas’!”

“Come on Hinata-chan,” Hikaru smirked as he had around her waist, “You were calling me Hikaru-kun just this afternoon.”

“That’s not fair Hinata-chan,” Kaoru pouted. “Only I can call Hikaru-kun that.” Hinata felt her face get hot as she remembered Kyoya’s explanations. _‘We use our personalities to our advantage.’_  She looked between the tow and she felt that feeling come back to her. She pulled away from the two and quickly hid behind Haruhi with her head buried in his left shoulder. The two looked at her funny as she seemed to be trembling. “What did I do?”

“Ha!” Hikaru smiled as he pointed at him. “Finally you did something wrong. Try to get out of this one.”

“H-Hikaru-kun…” Kaoru looked at him with tearful eyes. Hikaru couldn’t stand his puppy dog-face.

“I’m sorry Kaoru,” he quickly embraced his brother. “I should not laugh at you; you’re my little brother.”

“Oh Hikaru.” They just held one another and Haruhi sweat dropped while Hinata just clutched to the male tighter.

“Oh Hiroshi-hime,” Tamaki walked over to the group of first years and smiled. “I was so happy to see you enjoying yourself. I hope that you come by whenever you have the time. I do enjoy seeing your smiling face.” Hinata looked to him and felt her cheeks turned a light pink. She shyly looked down at her feet. He smiled and pulled her out from behind Haruhi, “I hope that those two haven’t been bothering you again.”

Hinata blinked a few times and then looked to the two again, who were just holding the other’s shoulder, “I-I a-almost forgot.” She smiled at the two, “Th-Thank you K-Kaoru-kun.” His eyes widened a bit and a blush grew on his face. “I-I knew th-that you m-must have t-told H-Hikaru-kun a-about m-my gl-glasses.” Hinata giggled lightly as the two looked to her with slight shock, “I-I was h-hope th-that you c-can j-just f-forgive m-me for a-acting so m-mean to y-you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hikaru waved it off like it was nothing.

“Yeah,” Kaoru smiled, “there is no need for us to forgive you. You were right to be mad at Hikaru.” Hikaru pouted but Kaoru just smiled and pinched his cheek. “Don’t worry about him; he can actually be cute and sweet when he wants too.” Hinata only felt her face get hot.

“Hey Hina-chan~!” Mitsukuni ran over to her with his bunny in his arms. “Do you find a piece of cake that you liked?”

Hinata shook her head, “I-I am afraid not.” She smiled though, “B-But if y-you wouldn’t m-mind,” she glanced around at the others, “C-Could I-I make s-some c-cakes f-for you a-all?”

“It would be an honor if you would,” Tamaki gave her his princely smile.

“G-Good,” she smiled and bowed to them. “Th-Thank you f-for the l-lovely a-afternoon.” Hinata waved as she walked out of the room, grabbing her bag that she had left by the door. She smiled happily as she walked down the halls. Before she could turn the corner, she heard footsteps following after her.

“Hey Hinata-chan!” She turned around and blushed when the she saw the twins were the ones running after her. “How about we give you a ride home? To seal our friendship,” Hinata giggled as they spoke in perfect unison. She nodded and the three walked out. “You’re going to love this Hinata-chan,” Kaoru smiled brightly as they walked out of the school’s front doors. Hinata gasped at the site of the sleek limo that was waiting.

“You could ride with us all the time if you wanted.” Hikaru added as he got into the car. Hinata followed and then Kaoru came after her. “Haruhi won’t, but I bet you would love to.”

“O-Oh I-I can’t,” she looked down at her feet as she sat between them. “I-I live s-so far fr-from you. I-I’d just be a burden.”

“Please Hinata-chan,” Hikaru waved it off, “you won’t be a burden, we want to come and get you, right Kaoru?” At first though, Kaoru wasn’t smiling. Hinata caught the look of shock on his face, like he had no idea what was going on.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “we would love too.”

“B-But I would th-think th-that you t-two would want t-to be alone…?” She looked at the two with a look of confusion.

“Why would you think that?” Kaoru looked at her funny. Hikaru copied the expression.

“W-Well,” she blushed and looked at her feet. “N-Not th-that it bothers m-me…b-but I-I thought y-you two…w-were… _together.”_

“We are together,” Hikaru said not really understanding, “but as twins, we grew up together. So, I think it’s just natural that we are always with the other.”

Her face burnt hotter as she clutched her knees. “N-not th-that kind of t-together…a-aren’t y-you two…like…d-dating?” They both looked at her with shock, and then looked at one another. Their faces began to grow hot as they finally figured out what she was getting at. Hinata still refused to look up at them. “A-And I-I support y-you both, a-and I don’t w-want to get i-in the w-way is all.”

“Hinata…” Kaoru looked at her, “Do you think Hikaru and I are gay…for one another?”

Hinata looked back at the two and now she looked confused at why they were asking her. “A-Aren’t y-you?” She felt her voice get higher at the thought that she had just made the biggest fool of herself. “O-Otori-sama t-told m-me that you a-all used y-your natural p-personalities… a-and your h-hosting t-type i-is br-brotherly l-love…”

“Damn Kyoya!” Hikaru growled as he glared. “Why would he even think of saying that? I love my brother, but not like that!”

“Hinata-chan,” Kaoru forced a smile, “I do love my brother, but I’m not gay. That’s just an act.”

“S-so,” she frowned, “y-you b-both a-act, a-and lie t-to those g-girls?”

“Well when you put it like that,” Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, “you make it sound so bad.”

“I-It is,” she defended, “you shouldn’t h-have to lie t-to make th-them like you.” She looked to the two, “Y-You both a-are special a-and likable i-in your o-own ways.” She smiled and blushed, “Th-They s-should g-get to know th-the real y-you.”

“We like to do it Hinata-chan,” Hikaru smiled warmly at her. “To make them all so happy like that,” he softened his stare, “but if it makes you happy, just for you, we won’t lie, okay?”

“That’s right Hinata,” Kaoru smiled at her, “just to see you smile.”

Hinata just blushed pink but smiled back at the two anyway.  She closed her eyes lightly and told them how to get to her home, but the two only looked at one another with frowns. Something wasn’t right with how the other was acting. And they both knew how this would end. The rest of the ride was spent with very little talking and a few laughs from Hinata, since she thought the two were acting a little funny. The two had been surprised to see that they had stopped in front of Haruhi’s apartment building; Hinata blushed and told her that she lived a few doors down. She thanked them again for the ride, but as she was exiting the car, the two followed after her. She blushed lightly, “W-Would y-you to l-like to c-come inside?”

“Yeah!” They both smiled and followed her up to her apartment room.

“J-Just be q-quiet, m-my Uncle i-is sleeping,” she said as she pulled her key out of her bag. “O-Okay?” They both nodded and pretended to zip up their lips. Hinata just giggled and opened the door. “I-It might b-be a little cr-cramped i-in here.” She said as they walked into her home and then closed the door behind them. “Y-You can sit i-in the living r-room,” she motioned them into the small living area. “W-Would you l-like anything t-to drink o-or eat?”

“No thanks,” Kaoru said as he took a seat on the ground and smiled up at her. “You and Haruhi have the exact same house.”

“I-I think th-they all l-look the s-same,” she said with a smile. “H-How about y-you Hikaru-k-kun?”

“I guess I’m good,” he sighed as he lied down on the floor. “I mean, we shouldn’t stay for too long, right Kaoru?” He glanced to his brother, who didn’t bother to look back at him. Hinata just walked back into the kitchen and seemed to be busying herself with list making. “What are you up too?” Hikaru got up and walked to the kitchen, Kaoru following.

“I-I promised t-to make d-desserts, r-remember?” She smiled back at them. “I-I n-need to g-go get s-some ingredients.” She went back to making her list but the two looked at one another and even though they knew something was going on between them, that didn’t stop the devilish ways they thought. Kaoru took the left side and Hikaru took the right. Kaoru was first to put his hands around her waist, leaving Hikaru to put his arm around her shoulders. They smirked as she tensed under their touch. “Wh-What a-are y-you t-two…?” her words trailed off and she seemed to be left unanswered.

“That’s so sweet Hinata-chan.” Hikaru said lightly.

“But we’ll only eat it,” Kaoru continued.

“If you personally feed us.” They said together with Cheshire smiles.

Before Hinata could feel her cheeks burst red, they heard a door slid opened and someone walk into the kitchen. “Hinata,” Kyo yawned and rubbed his eyes, “you’ve come home later than usual…” he trailed off when he opened his eyes and saw the position she was in. He blinked a few times as he looked to the two boys that were dressed in a uniform. He looked to Hinata, then back at the boys, and then seemed to pinch his own arm. “Excuse me one moment.” Kyo walked to the front door and opened it. He walked back over to the three and picked up Hikaru and Kaoru by their collars. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth when both boys were dropped outside and Kyo slammed the door shut. “So,” Kyo smiled at her, “how was school?”

“U-Uncle!” Hinata looked at him with disbelief. “TH-They a-are th-the guest.”

“Oh please Hinata,” he waved his hand like it was nothing. “Rich boys are about as dumb as they come. I would hate to see my little niece hurt because two perverted twins don’t know when to keep their hands to themselves.”

Hinata sighed and as she opened the door, she heard a familiar cry. “About time you let us back in,” Hikaru said as he dusted off his pants. He looked to Hinata, but she was already running off down to the street. “Hey!”

“Where is she going?”

“I don’t like you two,” Kyo said from his spot in the doorway. “But I love my niece more. I want you to make sure she doesn’t get too hurt.” The twins looked at him. He sighed and pointed, “Just take a look.” The twins leaned over the railing and watched with wide eyes and Hinata ran to the aid of a small boy. Without another thought, Kaoru ran after her. Hikaru just stood there in shock. “I can’t protect her all the time.”

“She really is a knight.”

“No,” Hikaru looked back at Kyo. Kyo smiled softly, “She’s a perfect princess: she has a heart of gold and a deep determination to never give up.” He sighed, “I’d only wish she’d dress like the perfect little princess she was. But, I know she won’t spoil herself on clothes.” Hikaru looked back and went to the aid of his brother, who had just joined the fight. Kyo shook his head as he went back inside and grabbed the first aid. “Oh Lord Hyuga, can’t you come and save your princess?”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata yawned as she sat up in her bed while her alarm went off. She rubbed her eyes as her other hand slammed down on the snooze button and then grabbed her glasses. She got up out of her bed and put her glasses on as she walked to her door, but she was suddenly tripped and fell into her door. Kyo was quick to get up and slid open the door to his room and looked to her with worry. She had fallen through her paper door and was on her hands and knees; she rubbed her nose that had broken her fall. He walked up to her and helped her to her feet and the two looked to the boxes that had blocked her way. Kyo crouched down and picked up the note that was tapped to the top. “For our,” he stopped to yawn, “perfect princess.”

“W-Who?” She asked as she kneeled down beside him. She blushed when Kyo opened a few of the boxes and there were lavish pieces of clothes. “O-Oh m-my,” she was breathless as Kyo pulled out articles of clothing and looked to be annoyed.

“How did those stupid boys know your size?” He asked under his breath.

“W-What?”

“Oh nothing Hinata.” He smiled at her and pushed the boxes away from the door and patted her head. “I’m just so glad that someone else has seen that you deserve more than just the hand-me-downs that I make you wear.” He walked back into his room and smiled at her, “It will be nice to see you in feminine clothes.” He sang before shutting the door and going back to sleep. Hinata felt her face burn red and then took another look into the box. She pulled out a pair that she deemed to look more appropriate for school. She quickly ran into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hinata stepped back out in a form fitting yellow shirt that was buttoned all the way up and was tight around the collar. The sleeves were long and the cuffs of the shirt were a lighter yellow. The shirt came down to under her bottom and she wore black knee length tights under with her black shoes and white socks. She blushed when she looked at herself in her vanity’s mirror; her hair up in the usual bun didn’t seem to match the look very well. She took a deep breath and undid her bun, letting her long midnight blue hair free; she fixed her glasses and bangs. Hinata ignored her reflection for the rest of the time and went through her usual routine. She packed up all the desserts she made the night before when the twins had awkwardly left after the fight. She felt very bad that the two got hurt, but they didn’t even bother to let her check over their wounds. She would be sure to apologize to them when she got to class.

After packing her lunch and grabbing her train pass, she left the apartment after locking the door. Her messenger bag was on her shoulder and the boxes of cakes in her hands. She was about to walk down to the street, but she stopped when another door opened down the way. She blushed pink as Haruhi walked out of his house, fixing his tie. She tried to go unnoticed but it seemed she could never be ignored when she wanted to. Haruhi seemed to glance back at her and smiled. “Good morning Hinata, do you need some help?”

“O-Oh that w-would b-be nice,” she smiled and blushed as he walked up to her and took two of three boxes she had. “I-I hope you h-had a g-good sleep.”

“Probably the best so far,” Haruhi smiled at her, “since I didn’t have too much homework, I got to go to bed early.”

“F-Fantastic!” Hinata smiled brightly. She had never felt so comfortable around him before. “W-We should h-hurry Haruhi-k-kun,” she said as they walked on the sidewalk. “B-Before the tr-train leaves w-without us.” He nodded and the two began to jog towards the train station. Luckily, they made it in time and took their seats close to the doors.

“Where did you get the cute clothes?” Haruhi asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed and looked down at herself, “I-I don’t know t-to be honest.” She was slightly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I-I just got b-boxes o-of new cl-clothes,” she said and smiled softly. “I-I’ll have to th-thank whoever s-sent them.” She shifted in her seat and blushed lightly. “D-Do I really look a-any g-good?”

“You look great,” he smiled at her. “I’m not one for looks and all that stuff, and I always thought you looked fine, I’m glad to see that you’re happy with how you look.”

“Y-You’re t-two sw-sweet Haruhi-k-kun.” She said as she looked down at her lap and smiled with a blush on her cheeks. “I-I en-envy y-your girlfriend.” Haruhi seemed to be a little taken back by that, and blushed as he looked away uncomfortably. They spent the rest of the ride in a pleasant silence.

**(Line Break)**

“Whoa!” Mitsukuni smiled brightly with wide eyes as he watched Hinata and Haruhi carry the cakes into the Host Club. School seemed to fly by that day, but this time Hinata came without invitation and even seemed to grow comfortable around all of them. The twins on the other hand seemed to be rather happy the whole day, but only Kyoya could figure out why. Hinata’s new wardrobe was far too expensive to have been her own, and he was sure that he read that the Hitachiin’s mother had a new style of clothing; and Hinata was wearing it at the moment. Hinata blushed as she pulled out the rather simple looking cakes that almost look to be a mimicking of the Host clubs own desserts. A strawberry, chocolate, and marble cake. “You made these all for us?”

“O-Of course,” Hinata said with a small smile and then looked to all of them. “J-Just as m-my treat f-for your kindness.”

“Oh you are too kind Hiroshi-hime,” Tamaki said as he took her hand and looked to her with his princely attitude. “I can only assume anything made by your delicate hands will be nothing short of perfection.”

“C-Could you pl-please l-let g-go?” Hinata asked with a light smile and a blush on her cheeks. Tamaki was a bit taken back, but quickly got over it and went on to trying to woe Haruhi. Hinata quickly went to serving the cake and watched with anticipation as they ate. “W-Well…h-how i-is i-i-it?”

“This is really good,” Kyoya said with a look of slight shock as he looked at the cake he had only taken one bite out of. “What recipe did you use?”

Hinata giggled lightly, “F-Family secret O-Otori-s-sama, p-pr-practically p-priceless.” Kyoya smirked at her; this was the first time that anyone has ever teased him. 

“It’s the greatest cake ever!” Mitsukuni beamed with happiness as he went to grab another piece.

“Ah.” Takashi said in agreement as he put down his finished piece.

“You really are a perfect princess.” Hikaru and Kaoru said with bright smiles. “But,” they smirked and teased, “you didn’t feed us Hinata-chan.”

Hinata felt flustered, “Q-Quit y-your te-teasing.” She fixed her glasses, “A-And th-thank you.” The two looked to her in surprise as she smiled happily with kind eyes. “I-I saw th-the tag o-on my sh-shirt. Hitachiin c-corporation.” She laughed lightly and gave them a peace sign with her hand, “y-you two sh-should be s-sure to check th-those kinds o-of things.”

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another as she began to talk with Haruhi, who was determined to get a recipe. They were hand in hand as they looked back at her with emotionless faces. “I think we should adopt her.”

“I think we both should marry her.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

“We can share. We’ve done it before.”

“I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Now,” they watched as she spun around to show her outfit to Tamaki. “All we have to do is ask her?”

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story was not supposed to be this long, but I got carried away ^^” Hope you all like it and I am going to try and stay away from more crossovers for a while. I have a few one shots brewing in my head, but you’ll all just have to wait and see. Ja Ne.  


	15. Konoha Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the NarutoXOuran(plot wise) crossover I planned since this is one of those other clichés that people try to write and some have done really well, others have more of just ripped off the Ouran script and just changed the names. So this is my take on this plot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Ouran™
> 
> Couples: Nejihina (merely for show) and Naruhina if ya squint

 

Konohagakure Academy was one of the grandest and privileged private academies that the country had to off for the famous families of any nation. The academy listed number one in sports, theater, arts, and academics in the continent that it was placed in. Its students only came from the wealthiest and famous of families that the world had to offer. Heiress and Heirs fought for a spot in the academy and did about anything to get it; the academy received most of its funding through private business donations. Teachers fought for a chance to even get an interview with the academy. The academy also took its place to be run by a business tycoon, Minato Namikaze; the delightfully exuberant man who loved and knew all of his students. And while he was out and about on a nice little drive in his limo, he saw something rather awful. There were poor students (literally and figuratively) having to suffer from poorly funded public academies; these students showed so much more potential. He watched as boys played in the streets with skill he had seen from his number one soccer team. There were young girls who showed such an eye for fashion, but, unlike the academy, most public academies frowned on such a career choice.

So, that was when Minato Namikaze decided that he would offer to help at least get some of these poor students into his perfect academy.

The board was not happy with the idea, middle-waged families were not known for their intelligence, formality, or even basic table manners the elementary academy students of Konohagakure Grammar Academy had learned. Though, they did find the idea of opening up to one low income family the chance to attend as a great publicity stunt. So, news went out the night after the meeting that one lucky student of low incomes family would get the chance for a full scholarship to Konohagakure Academy, based only on intellect though. The academy didn’t need more athletes it would be a nice addition, but allowing a student of average intelligence was a large negative. Minato didn’t get what he wanted, but he was pretty close; just to see that student’s smiling face at the chance to learn with the wealthy would be enough for him.

Though, his student never seemed to have a reason to smile.

The student was rather meek and shy; he could hardly believe that the student even made it past the front gates and speak to someone about finding the testing room. All testers came in their finest clothes, while the meek one came in a large black sweater with a white button shirt that was also too big, black pants, dulled loafers, thick old man glasses, and looked to have just risen from bed from the state of the student’s hair. The test was supposed to be five hours long; this meek little student was about the fiftieth to finish at four hours. Each test was graded, re graded, looked over, and evaluated.

The meek had the highest score with only one wrong answer, but only for the reason that the question had been cut off, even then the student left a page of answer to what the question could be asking. And when Minato had met the student in person, they only offered slight stutters, never made eye contact with him, and spoke with a formality that he was not used to hearing from someone of that social standing. He was upset that he didn’t get his smiles but he had received a thank you card and a homemade cake from this rather bashful student. Minato wished the student the best of luck and that he hoped they enjoyed their three years at Konohagakure Academy.

But only after a few weeks, she began to hate it there.

Everywhere she went some student was pointing at her, whispering about her, and then referring to her as a young boy.

Not that she mined though, gender wasn’t much of an issue with her or how she held herself. If they thought she was a boy, big deal, and if they knew she was a girl, that wasn’t much concern either. She didn’t know why that people made such a big deal about it; she thought everyone was equal: body and soul.

She sighed lightly as she fixed her glasses as she looked about the grand library; the fourth one she had seen within the first fifteen minutes of her free period. She only needed a place to take her extra notes and study for the quiz. She didn’t ask for complete silence, but these students were chatting, being served tea and desserts, and some even chatted away on cell phones and computers. She didn’t have time waste a period in hopes that everyone would leave and she could spend an hour or so in an empty library after the academy let out. She didn’t believe in wasting the little time she had to make all her goals come true. She closed the door and turned to walk down the hall in search of an open room that was not being used. The academy was so grand that there had to be at least one. She walked past large windows that allowed the sunlight to pour in and looked over a small man-made shallow lake. As she came to the end of a hall, she looked down both halls that led deeper into the school and then ahead to see that there was a room right there. She smiled as a blush came to her pale cheeks. ‘The Third Music Room’ to be exact, so that meant it was the third on the list to be used. She placed her books back in her bag so that she could open the doors. She learned that these doors were ten times heavier than they looked. She grabbed hold of both knobs and with a light grunt opened the doors.

She gasped when she was surrounded by rose petals. Mesmerized but the site, she took a few steps only to have the door close behind her and trap her in the room. Her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose as she blushed and the group of men before her. She was rather concerned at why they were placed in such a set-up and as to what they were really doing. She backed up against the door when one of them finally spoke up.

“Awe,” one with spikey brown hair said with a frown, “it’s just the poor kid from class.”

“The scholarship one?” A blonde that sat in the center said with a rather bright smile. “How wonderful!” He stood up and went over to her. She blushed red as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her further into the room. “I hope that you are enjoying are lap of luxury poor man.” She found him oddly like Namikaze-dono. She blinked as she glanced at him; bright spikey blonde hair, big blue eyes, and even that same hero-smile. “So I humbly welcome you to Konoha Host Club my poor man!” 

“H-Host Club,” she said under her breath as her eyes were wide in fear. She read about these types of places in the magazines at the doctors or dentist. She tensed as he pulled her attention back to the men before her.

“Now, tell me my poor man,” he bent in a little closer and whispered in her ear, “who would you like?”

“W-Wh…” she was unable to finish since her mind slowly caught on and her face burst red.

“You are frightening the boy dobe,” the dark haired pale skinned boy said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his perfect black and white uniform.

“Yeah Dono,” the spikey brown haired boy said with a smile, “he’s gonna faint.”

“The poor man has the same right as anyone that walks through that door for the Host club,” he said with determination, “he must not know that well of us yet.” He pointed to the tall dark haired bow that wore a pair of sunglasses and a white scarf around the bottom half of his face. “Shino Aburame, the silent type.” Then to the spikey brown haired boy, “Kiba Inuzuka, the rebel.” Hinata followed and took in each boy’s appearance and ‘type’. “Sasuke Uchiha, the teme cool type.” He chuckled when the Uchiha sent him a cold glare. “Or the smart type, Shikamaru Nara.”

“This is troublesome Naruto,” the male with dark hair pulled up in a tight ponytail said with a tired look in his dark eyes. He didn’t even bother to look up from the touch pad in his hands. “Hinata Hiroshi isn’t one to take part in such an activity;” he looked up at her and then back down. Hinata could have sworn that a light bulb went off above him. “He is studious, not frivolous.”

“Wait,” Hinata looked over to the last male and felt her heart drop. “Hinata…” the male said in a light voice with his pale eyes in shock. He had long brown hair that was pulled back with a small hair band.

“N-Neji….” She said under her breath as a little bulb went off above his head too.

“So you at least know of Neji Hyuga, the protective type.” Naruto, who she was now sure that Minato had talk about having a son in the school, said with a smile. “Or perhaps,” he lightly blew in her ear and smiled as she jumped and covered her mouth to keep from yelping in surprise. “I’m your type; I have been told I’m the wild one.”

“N-No!” She pushed him away and began to panic as so many things flew through her mind. “I-I just wanted to st-study…” she forced a smile as she fixed her glasses. “This i-is a s-silly m-mistake and I-I will be o-on my way…” she backed away more than she should have.

“Hinata!” Neji yelled but it was too late.

They watched as a light pink vase shattered on the ground. Hinata felt herself pale as she scrambled to pick up the pillar it stood on and looked to all the small pieces. “I…I-I’ll pay for th-that…” she said as she looked back at the group.

“You can’t even afford a proper uniform,” Kiba scoffed as Hinata looked down at the clothes she had worn on the test day. “What makes you think you can afford that vase?”

“He does make a point,” Shikamaru said as he picked up one of the pieces. “This was going to auction for a starting price of eight million yen.” Hinata began to hyper-ventilate as the panic began to set in better. She couldn’t get that kind of money, not without a loan or some very dirty deeds. And even then, she would probably had a set amount of time before well-dressed men came to her door and beat her to a pulp for not being able to pay.

“I’ll pay for it,” Neji said as calmly as he could for the situation he was in. He crossed his arms, “Just so we can get this over and done with.”

“We get it,” Sasuke rolled his eyes; “you are the protective type. Drop the act; he isn’t going to like you just because you saved him from crippling debt.”

“I think I have a way for our poor man to pay,” Naruto spoke up as he sat back down in his chair. “Hinata, are you familiar with the term, ‘If you cannot pay, you will pay with your corpse’?” He asked with a smile as Hinata nodded her head. “Then from this day forward, you will pay off your debt by becoming the host club’s dog.”

Hinata was stock still for a moment; had she really heard right? She was to serve these rich kids like she was a maid, or in this case, a butler? How long would that take; the three years she was there, longer?! What if she was forever in debt to these group of men…the things they could ask of her (not that she would think Neji would…but it has been a long time). Hinata felt her head get lighter as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She blacked out before her head hit the ground.

_Oh Okaa…what did I get myself into?_

**(Line Break)**

Hinata looked around the room with a blush on her face as she held the brown bags closer to her chest. After she came to, Shikamaru had left her with a list of things they needed picked up from the store, the club’s card, and another list of ‘chores’ she needed to do. Hinata wasn’t one to fight and it was the best way for her to try and repay them for that vase. Not to mention, this gave her a great place to be after school so she wouldn’t bother her uncle.

The site was rather impressive; girls in their crisp light yellow dresses with white bows and trimmings flooded the room. She was surprised at how well the host club actually was; she figured that men would throw themselves at these girls for free. Well…the club was rather free, but she saw a catalogue for calendars, magazines, even a manga about the club. There were also vacations the girls could take with the club; Hinata almost fainted again from the high prices. She flushed as more girls passed her and whispered about her and giggle about it. She ducked her head and tried to continue forward until the ‘Dono’, as Kiba said, called to her.

“I see you finished with the shopping poor man,” he smiled as she walked up to the group of girls that sat with Naruto.

“I-It’s Hinata…” she corrected in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“He is rather shy Naruto,” one of the girls said with a smile and blush, “it’s so kind that you are helping him.”

“What can I say,” he shrugged with a smirk, “no way I’m gonna let this guy fall through the cracks.” The girls awed at his kindness. “And it’s wrong for people to think that just because he’s poor he doesn’t have any talent.” Hinata flinched a bit as the girls awed at the man like he was going to bring world peace. “Who are those people to make these stupid rules anyway,” he smirked as the girls blushed more and squealed at how ‘cool’ he was. Hinata was about ready to roll her eyes. She had thought all those dramas about the rich were overdramatic for the show; but they are actually that dramatic. “So,” Naruto bounced up, “what did you get?” He began to rifle through the bags, nearly knocking Hinata over. “The hell…” he pulled out the plastic container, “what’s this?” He held it to Hinata’s face.

“C-Coffee?” She answered back, not sure what was going on.

“But…it’s already been ground up.” Naruto said as he scratched his head. Hinata grew nervous as a crowd began to form from this new discovery. She did take notice that one girl still sat and sipped her tea. “I know,” he gapped, “this is instant coffee!”

“Whoa!” Kiba took it and looked it over, “it’s so cheap too! This is poor people coffee.” The girls began to whisper in awe, like they had discovered Atlantis.

“Sorry,” placed the bags down on one of the carts she had left out earlier. Hinata took the container back, “I-I didn’t kn-know what to g-get…s-so…” a light smile spread on her face, “I-I got wh-what my mother u-used to b-buy.”

“How can your mother stomach this stuff?” Kiba took it back.

“Sh-She loved it,” Hinata smiled. Shikamaru took a noticed at the number of girls that blushed lightly. “Sh-She made i-it every m-morning…b-b-before work.” Her smile saddened a bit, “I-It’s how I-I knew sh-she was h-home.”

“Quickly poor man,” Naruto took the container and Hinata sweat dropped a bit. “Prepare this for me,” he shoved it into her arms. “I am going to drink this coffee!” He proclaimed as the others clapped for him. Hinata almost wanted to punch him for being so stupid. She sighed as she wheeled the cart into the kitchen and prepared to make the coffee. She couldn’t understand why they were so shocked; sure, the coffee they drank must have been so much better but this wasn’t so bad. Hinata quickly wheeled out the cart in hopes that she could get this over with quick. She was suddenly the star of the show as she prepared the instant coffee; it was enough to cause her to blush and glance up just to see how many were watching. She again saw the one girl that still sat at the table with a frown on her face; like she had just been ditched.

“Th-There,” Hinata said as she finished stirring the last cup. “I-Instant coffee,” she bowed and walked away as they began to try it. All it led to was more flirting and making Hinata feel rather red in the face.

“Oh please,” the girl that still sat at the table said as she picked up her glass. Hinata was passing behind her, “He’ll get sick from trying to stomach that crap.” Hinata flinched a bit from her voice, but continued on before she noticed that she had been right behind her. Hinata stopped before she went back into the kitchen and looked back at the group of giggling girls and flirting boys.

“I-I just don’t get it,” she said to herself without much stuttering. She only stuttered when in public. “What is so gr-great about them?”

“It’s just a natural personas being used to the best of their abilities,” Shikamaru informed her. Hinata had jumped from being scared out of her wits. She looked at him as she fixed her big glasses. “The idea was all Uzumaki-sama’s idea,” he looked down at his touch pad as he seemed to type, “True genius from the boy that comes barely above average in his studies.” He smirked as he glanced to Hinata, “You’ll learn to get used to it.”

“I-I don’t th-think so,” she shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Hey Hinata!” Kiba jumped over and put his arm over her shoulder. “You should totally come by for some soccer practice. A little exercise will help you grow some actual muscle dude,” he teased. “You can’t be anything without a good image.”

“I th-think it d-doesn’t matter that much,” she shrugged lightly, still a little tense. “I-I mean,” Hinata smiled up at him, “just having good character can get you pretty far too.” She walked off into the kitchen and didn’t catch the blush that brushed over Kiba’s cheeks, and the little light bulb lit up above his head.

Hinata spent the rest of her time in and out of the kitchen and looking to her watch to see when the club finally closed for the day. There was always something to do: someone had to get tea, more coffee, and tons of cleaning. Hinata was in the middle of reading through her math book and was putting away some of the tea sets since it was getting very close to closing time. She came back out with a coffee pot and went over to Sasuke’s table, where he was busy just sitting back with a bored look on his face. “C-Coffee?” She asked lightly not looking away from her book.

“Oh, yes please,” the young pink haired girl said with a bright smile as she looked up to Hinata. Hinata glanced over and looked at the girl with a light smile; she was in class with her. Sakura Haruno, the heiress to a medical bio lab company that her god mother ran. Hinata thought the girl was rather pretty and seemed to have a very big crush on the Uchiha heir. “Don’t you like this instant coffee, Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn,” he shrugged and the girls sighed dreamily.

But Sakura needed more than that. Hinata could see it; she wanted affection, someone to at least talk to her. Even though Sakura still blushed and smiled as she picked up her newly filled glass. “I-I bet,” Hinata began with a light smile, “y-you would b-better enjoy s-something…sweeter,” Sakura looked up at her as Hinata blushed lightly. “I-I’ll get s-something with better fl-flavoring.” Sakura nodded and smiled sweetly. Hinata walked off and missed the blush that bloomed on the pink girls cheeks.

“Wow Shino-kun,” one of the girls clapped her hands, “you are probably the smartest person in your year,” she gushed as the others nodded. Hinata filled a few cups and as she was about to leave, Shino grabbed her book and handed her another.

“O-Oh,” Hinata looked over the book. It was of a higher level than hers. She took a look through it and smiled, “Th-Thanks you, Aburame-sama…” she said lightly as she walked away with her nose buried in the book. The girls awed at how nice Shino was as Hinata went over to Shikamaru and poured him coffee without question. She had learned that the man practically lived on it; and since she had no expensive version, he had to drink it. As she was going to go back in the kitchen, she nearly tripped if Neji hadn’t of been there and caught her. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. Hinata swallowed loudly, “Hyuga-sama…” she whispered.

“Hinata,” he answered back with the lack of formality she knew him for. “You should be careful,” he nodded to her as he walked off back to his table. Hinata smiled lightly as she walked back into the kitchen to wait out for the rest of the girls to be escorted out.

“Hinata!”

She jumped, nearly dropping all of the plates she just cleaned. Hinata looked over to see that Kiba had kicked open the door and looked to her with a smirk, “Shika says that you have to clean the floors since the dope knocked over a full tea pot while he was trying to get the drop on the jerk.” Hinata nearly sweated dropped as she put the plates on the counter and then went over to grab a mop. As she walked out, she tensed when Naruto grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

“You know Hinata,” he smirked, “I could give you a few tips on courting a woman.” Hinata flushed red as Neji had to keep back from pulling the blonde off. “I can tell by the way you walk, stand, talk, and even look that you have no idea how to treat a woman.”

“Th-That is t-true,” she whispered sarcastically but Naruto didn’t get it.

“See,” he smiled at her as she tried to walk away. “Now, this is how it goes. My god father taught me this,” he added as he began to spout away rules on being around girls.

Hinata blinked a few times as he got very animated as he spoke and just suddenly blurted, “You talk too much.” She slapped her hand over her mouth and scolded herself for being so bold. These people could buy her if they wanted…and then sell her too! She watched as the blonde suddenly paled and turned to face the wall. “S-Sorry…” she said as she tried to get away from the situation and run, but as she turned she slipped on the spilled tea. “Ow…” she whined as she got up to her knees and squinted when she saw that there were no glasses on her face. “O-Oh man…” she muttered as she felt around for them, “th-those were gr-grandfathers…”

“Wow,” Sasuke smirked, “I’ve never seen someone shut him up so fast,” he walked over and crouched down. “I guess I won’t have to try and get rid of this annoying little pe-” he was suddenly cut off when she looked at him. Sasuke was caught staring into a rather fascinating face.

“Wh-What?” Hinata asked as she looked to see who was talking about her. It sounded like the Uchiha, but she wasn’t sure.

“What are you staring at teme,” Naruto bounded over, suddenly over his sadness. He took one look and then snapped his fingers. “Shikamaru get a uniform.”

“Yeah…” he muttered and he whipped out his cell phone.

“Shino, I need contacts. Neji, go and send a notice to the Dean about more members. Kiba?”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked with excitement.

“Clean up since Hinata will be busy,” he said as Sasuke was quick to catch his drift and grabbed Hinata. Kiba groaned but went to cleaning anyways.

“Wh-What is going o-on?” Hinata asked, slowly losing her stutter as her panic rose more and more. She didn’t have time to waste on falling over words. She needed answers! She yelped as she was put down into a seat and heard the snipping of scissors. “H-Hey!” 

“Sit down,” Sasuke said harshly, “I’m a natural at this and if you tell anyone,” he held the scissors to her neck and whispered, “I will kill you,” he threatened. Hinata nodded and he went to cutting. Before she knew it, he grabbed her and pulled her into a dressing area as he took the suit from Shikamaru. “Change into this and don’t try to talk out of it,” he tossed it at her and then waited. “Today Hiroshi-” before he could finish his threat she began to push him out.

“Fine, j-just get out!” She pushed him past the curtain and as he regained his footing, the light bulb went off. Sasuke frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I am such an idiot.” He walked off to find the others in the kitchen, trying to make some of the cheap instant foods Hinata had bought. He decided not to say anything and just pretend like he knew the whole time and just wanted to see if anyone else did.

Hinata sighed as she put in a pair of contacts that had been mixed in with the clothes. She could guess what was happening; Hinata knew she had a bit of a charm about her, and when she saw the uniform she knew her job just got more complicated. She blinked a few times and smiled at her reflection; the Uchiha really was a natural at hair styling. Her blue hair looked neater, but still rather boyish for her taste. She then changed into the boy’s uniform and walked out as she tied her tie. “I-Is this re-really a good i-idea?” She asked. Hinata looked up and saw that no one was there. She walked back out into the main room, “A-Anyone?” She looked about. “Weird…” she said to herself as she walked over to the slight mess that Kiba left. “Well…he did pretty well,” she smiled lightly as she cleaned up the rest. “I guess rich boys now less about cleaning than us commoners.” She laughed lightly as she picked up what was left of her glasses. “Too bad you didn’t make it,” she said as she put them in her pocket. Hinata sighed as she carried the mop back into the kitchen, but was taken back when she saw all the guys waiting around the microwave as Naruto and Kiba were eating her instant ramen. “You l-like th-that?” she asked as her nervousness set in again.

“I love it!” Naruto yelled with a smile. “It even tastes better than the stuff my Okaa used to make for me!” He began to inhale more of the ramen.

“Who knew poor people could make such good food that cooks faster too.” Kiba said as he tossed his cup into the garbage.

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata said as she put the mop away. She turned around only to be face to face with Naruto. She jumped back against the closet as her face began to glow red from how close he was. “Y-Yes…?”

“You actually look good in that.” He smiled as he looked her over. Hinata was a little flustered; she had never been looked at like that. “So, a new deal is to be made,” he declared. “If you can get 100 girls to request you, your debt with be repaid.”

“W-What?” Hinata looked at him with shock.

“You are now a member of my Host Club,” he said with a bright smile and a thumb’s up. Hinata kept back the need to groan and sigh.

“This is a bad idea Uzumaki,” Neji said as he leaned back against the counter. “Hinata would not do well as a host,” he said as he glanced over at her. “Like I offered, I’ll pay the debt and we can get on with our normal lives.” Hinata knew what he was doing; he was taking care of her like he used too. But he shouldn’t anymore; that wasn’t his job anymore.

“N-No,” she said quickly with a smile. “I’ll p-pay off the d-debt.” She looked to Naruto and nodded her head. “It’s a-a deal,” she smiled and walked off past him.” I-I must get home b-but I’ll see you a-after school.” She grabbed her bag and nodded to them, “H-Have a nice n-night,” she called back as she walked out.

“Good job Naruto,” Shikamaru said as he looked up from his pad with a smirk, “You actually picked someone good.”

Sasuke scoffed, “I give him a week before he runs.”

“You’re police force can take care of that,” Shino said as he fixed his glasses, “no?” Sasuke smirked at him.

“Doubt they can?”

**(Line Break)**

Hinata caught herself before she tripped with a full tray again. All the attention she was getting was making her nervous, but she rather liked it too. No one was whispering about her being poor; and a lot of the girls were actually really nice. She was actually making a few friends, sure they all thought she was a boy, but Hinata doesn’t turn away an invitation for friendship. She was actually feeling a little lonely when she began school here. Not to mention she didn’t have many friends at her old school either. This was great; she even began to get used to a few girls and host members that her stuttering came to a stop. She was getting used to it.

Though, it had been three days, and Hinata had no requests. Guess no one really wanted to sit with the poor shy guy. Shikamaru knew that some girls found the Hiroshi rather cute, but each member had an act, all but Hinata.

Shino was stoic but kind. He led on that girls were slowly helping him “open up” to others. Sasuke played off more of a player and bad boy. Showing slight affection to girls that thought they were breaking through to him. Naruto played off as a wild type and would pretend to sneak off with a few girls; a high paying girl could get him to take just her too. Shikamaru was just plain and brilliant with sarcasm and wit; he usually got girls that wanted the guy to crack them (which he could always do). Kiba was sporty and fun; he was loud, affectionate, and playful. Then there was Neji, who played like a knight. He treated every girl like a flower and ‘saved’ girls from trouble.

But Hinata…well…Hinata was still just a friendly server.

Shikamaru may be smart, but he didn’t know what natural ability she had; Hinata being a female was hard enough for him to find a way for her to open up and flirt with other females. He sighed as he jotted down some notes and went to sit down at a table with a group of girls.

Hinata began to serve one of the tables that Kiba was sitting with, and quickly moved away when he made a move to get on the table. “So then, I had to start running since those jerks were right on my tail!” He laughed as he animatedly told the story and Hinata smiled lightly. It was like watching a little kid talk to their parents about their adventures. She even began to laugh lightly as he got to the floor showing how he fought off his attackers. “Hey,” Kiba sat up and looked over at her, “why are you laughing?” All the others girls looked at her.

“S-Sorry,” Hinata said between her laughter. “You look so amazing,” she said as she clapped lightly. “I’ve n-never heard anything so amazing.” Kiba began to blush lightly at the compliment. The others girls clapped and praised him as he quickly put on a goofy smile and thanked her. Hinata walked off, still giggling as a girl with long blonde hair watched her walk away with a blush on her cheeks, her light blue eyes wide with curiosity.

“Hiroshi,” Sasuke snapped his fingers as Hinata was about to walk past. “I need more tea and cakes I guess,” he motioned to the empty glasses and plates. “The girls are probably hungry or something.” Hinata was so impressed that he could fake a blush like he did. The girls awed and thanked him for how nice he was, but he scoffed and pretended like he wasn’t being nice at all.

“That’s sw-sweet Uchiha-sama,” she commented as she took empty glasses and replaced them with filled ones. She had to play along; that was his act after all.  

“I am not sweet,” he shot back at her.

“Maybe not like the cake, but more like d-dark chocolate,” she replied just as quick. “I-I’ll go get cake,” she nodded and walked off. Sakura watched her a little more closely this time.

While Hinata was carrying a cake, she tripped up a bit. Hinata feared the worst, but she was suddenly caught by someone, as she held the cake tight. Hinata looked up and saw that Neji was holding her. “H-Hyuga-sama,” she said as she quickly got up. “Th-Thank you…” she mumbled.

“You were always bad at being careful,” he commented with a light smile. Girls gasped as they watched the two interact.

Hinata flushed, “I-I am careful,” she said back with a blush.

“That’s why I just caught you, right,” he teased as he took the cake from her. “Uchiha wanted this right?” He asked as he walked off with Hinata on his heels. “Go back to getting the tea Hinata.”

“I can do this Hyuga-” she stopped as he turned back and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Stop,” he said, “I am not Hyuga to you. I never was and I never will be…” he spoke with such a serious tone that Hinata felt like a kid again. “And you know that,” He set the cake down on a table and crossed his arms. “Say it.”

“But…” she looked around and blushed.

Neji grabbed her face and made her look at him, “Do I have to shove leeks in your mouth again?” Hinata shook her head as her face was a pale white. “Now say it.” She muttered under her breath and he smirked, “Someone’s going to get a mouth full of leeks at this rate.”

“ni…”

“What?” He asked again as other girls began to ogle at the site.

“Nii-san.” She sighed out. He just smiled and squeezed her cheek.

“Thought so,” he handed her a slice of cake. “Be good and try not to fall on your face.” He walked off with the rest of the cake. Hinata just stuck out her tongue at him. “Saw that,” he called back with a smirk. Hinata jumped and ran off into the kitchen and Neji chuckled.

“I got it,” Shikamaru smirked. He saw the whole thing. He even recorded the whole thing. It was almost too perfect. It was the one thing he knew no girl could resist.

Brotherly love.

Shikamaru quickly followed Hinata into the kitchen. “I want you to pour tea and spill some on your hand,” he ordered as Hinata stared at him as she placed her cake on the counter. “Understood?” Before she could question, he repeated himself. “Do it or I will make you work in a rice field for the rest of your young life,” he threatened with a smirk. It had been a while since he used his power to get what he wanted. Hinata gulped loudly and nodded as she took a cart of teas and coffee. He followed her out, “Neji’s table. I will be watching.”

“Right,” she nodded as she went over to Neji’s table and hoped that someone needed a refill. “R-Refills,” she smiled as the girls looked over to her.

“Me please,” a browned haired girl smiled. Hinata was jealous of her wavy hair that came down a bit under her shoulder blades. TenTen Mitarashi…she was rather pretty. “Should I get tea or coffee Neji-kun? Or maybe that instant coffee?”

“Green tea,” he said with a nod. “It will keep you healthy, since I know you spend long hours training, this will be sure you get the nutrients you miss from your diet.” He stated and Hinata was a little worried he knew another girls routine so well.

“Then green tea please.”

“Me too”

“And me.”

Soon they all wanted green tea and Hinata smiled and held back the need to sweat drop. She knew Neji; he was the farthest away from romantic. She walked over to fill up a few glasses, but when she got to TenTen’s glass she glanced over to Shikamaru, who was still waiting. Hinata tensed up a bit as she poured her glass and tried to play this off the best she could. “See,” she looked up at Neji and smiled, “I-I said I could do i-”

“Hinata!”

“Watch out!”

Hinata yelped as the hot tea burnt her hand even though she knew it was coming. She quickly set the tea pot on the table and brought her hand to her chest. Like holding it tighter would help. She held back the need to curse too. “I-I’m fine!” She looked back with a pained smile.

“What happened?” Kiba came over with a worried look. “Dude! You’re hand!” He gapped at how red part of her hand was turning.

“It’s okay,” she said as she tried to walk out. This was completely pointless. Why did he ask her to do this? Before she could fight off more questions, Neji was right in front of her and took her hand in his. “I-I’m okay,” she said with a pained voice. It was burning hotter! The girls began to worry and blushed as Neji looked at her with such a pained expression. “Really,”

“I knew you would get hurt again,” he picked her up and Hinata blushed red, along with most of the other girls. “I’m taking you to the infirmary.”

“B-But,” she looked over to his table of red faced girls, “I can’t take you a-away from the g-girls.”

“You are my top priority Hinata,” he scolded her as he carried her off.

“I-I can walk,” she said back.

Neji smirked, “You would probably twist your ankle if I let you.”

“I-I can take c-care of myself,” she tried to get out of his grip but he gave her a bit of a toss and she held on to him on instinct. Girls squealed in delight. “This is so e-embarrassing.” She said as he opened the door and carried her out. Once it closed behind him, she sighed and whispered lightly, “Nara-sama made me do it.”

“I took a guess,” he responded.

“So you knew?”

“Hinata, you perfected tea pouring. It is impossible for you to spill on your own hands like that.” He looked at her with a smirk, “But maybe you have become a little rusty.”

Hinata smiled, “But why did you play along?”

“As much as I hate to say it,” he sighed, “Shikamaru was playing at a very good way to get you and me more customers.” He flushed lightly.

“What?”

“Yaoi Hinata,” he answered back not looking at her. Hinata’s face burst red. “More in the terms of ‘Brotherly Love’ since Shikamaru knows how innocent you are and how protective I am,” he looked to her. “Especially because of how much I baby you.”

Hinata smiled, “You do. I figured…after I left…you would be free.” He frowned lightly. “I’m not anything to you Nii-san. In actuality, you are above me,” she smiled at him, “I should protect you.”

“Never,” he shook his head. “You will always be annoying little imouto-chan. She can’t walk in kimono sandals, loves to press flowers, and is one of the best cooks I know.” He said lightly. “No change status could ever change that.” Neji turned a corner, “You could tell them Hinata. You don’t belong in a host club.”

“I have a debt to pay, by myself,” she added before he said anything back. “And I don’t mind,” she shrugged, “boy or girl doesn’t change the fact that I have to work. And being a host will make it easier. Especially with this routine we got going on.” She nudged him and he just smirked. “I’m surprised some of you don’t know.”

“I think it’s just Uzumaki at the moment,” he said with a scoff, “he lacks the brains to figure it out.” He stepped into the infirmary and sat her on the cot. He quickly got supplies and began to treat her burn. “This will be happening a lot you know,” he finally spoke again.

“I can handle it. Anything to make the maidens happy,” she added with a thumb’s up like Naruto.

Neji just laughed and nodded.

 **(Line Break)**     

“Oh wow,” one of the girls blushed as she and a few other girls watched as Neji was trying to pour Hinata’s tea. They were still waiting for their turn, since there were still two more reserves before them. “It’s like a dream come true.”

“Hinata is like a little prince,” one girl giggled with a blush. The others agreed, “Trying so hard to be independent.”

“And then his wonderful knight comes in and saves him from his mistakes,” another gushed as she held her face. The others sighed dreamily and giggled.

The girls at the table got a better show, with conversation between the two that was nearly to die for. Hinata was blushing as she pouted, “I-I don’t need you to pour my tea,” she glanced at him and then looked at her lap, “I’m nearly sixteen…”

“Your hand has not healed yet,” Neji spoke calmly.

“If you don’t mind,” TenTen said with a light smile, “what happened?”

“I do not understand,” Neji said as he gave her his full attention.

TenTen blushed and looked at her lap, “You say you’re both brothers…a-and I can tell by the eyes…but…Hinata is the scholarship student and y-you’re not Neji-kun.” She looked back at the two that looked a little shocked. “So… what happened?”

Before Neji could answer, Hinata did. “My okaa was familiar with the Hyuga clan,” she started off, “Nii-san and I…well, my okaa told me he was like a cousin. But,” she smiled sweetly, “he always treated me like a brother.” It took Hinata a while to refer to herself as a man so that she didn’t give herself away. “I never knew my Otuo, so maybe,” she shrugged, “we might be related or not…but,” she glanced to Neji and blushed, “he’ll always be my brother.”

Neji blushed lightly, “You make it sound like we were separated at birth.” The girls went red in the face as they smiled at one another.

“If we were, I-I got all the g-good looks,” she teased. The girls giggled as Neji just ruffled her hair. “H-Hey,” she tried to move away. Before another girl could try to induce more interaction between the two, Shikamaru came up to the table and ushered the girls away so the next few could come in. “B-Bye,” Hinata waved, nearly knocking over the table. “Sorry,” she blushed as Neji shook his head.

“Actually,” Shikamaru said as he looked to Hinata, “you have been requested…for a solo.” He motioned over to the table in the center where one woman sat. Hinata remembered the woman from before, she was the one that sat with Naruto and insulted her. So, why had she requested her? Hinata went over to the small table and quickly poured her tea before sitting down.

“You seemed to have settled in well,” she said as she placed her elbow on the table and used her hand to prop up her hand. “To think that someone who was so poor could just think he can suddenly run with us higher-ups.”

“W-Why was I-I requested?” She asked lightly, knowing this was going badly.

“Because I said so,” she looked at him with a smirk and glare, “I can pay to have you sent away too. You see, no one here actually likes you. Not even your so-called brother. You’re just a pathetic nobody that everyone is forced to pity.” She suddenly stood and pulled out her wallet. She placed down a neatly folded amount of money that Hinata didn’t even imagine that someone would have on them at one time. She lightly pushed it away from him, “With money, comes power Hinata,” she picked up a pitcher of water, “remember where you really stand in this Academy.” And without warning, Hinata was drenched in ice cold water. She gasped as the cold hit her rather hard, but made no move. It angered her that this girl was right…Hinata had no standing here. Gasped filled the room as she dropped the tin container on the ground and then began to walk away, “the money should cover a new uniform and my next reservation with the little Hiroshi,” she smiled to Shikamaru, who just nodded. She strode out of the room without breaking a step. The room was quiet as the doors slammed closed.

Hinata took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She stood, her hair sticking to her skin and her clothes clinging to her small frame. She picked up the tin canister and set it back on the table, she took off the coat and draped it over the chair as she rolled up her sleeves. She went to the little cart that was fairly close and grabbed a cleaning rag. The girls frowned as she went to cleaning like she had not just been humiliated. Neji went over, a rag in his hands, and began to clean with her.

“You are better than this,” he whispered to her.

“No,” she looked at him, “I am not,” she smiled lightly, “I’m just the scholarship student.” Hinata got up and took his rag too. “You need to get back and I need to clean up,” she walked off back into the kitchen. The girl’s slowly went back to what they were doing before, a few feeling sorry for Hinata and trying to think of ways to cheer the scholarship student up.

“Are we just going to pretend that didn’t happen?” Shino asked lightly as he stood beside Sasuke.

“As much as I would love to never see her again,” Sasuke said with a frown, “she’s one of the highest paying customers. Getting rid of her would be like burning all of our funding.” He went over to Hinata’s table and picked up the neatly folded paper money. “I think she left enough for another uniform…smart…” he scowled.

“I’ll fetch him another uniform to wear,” Shino said as he followed Hinata’s course to the kitchen. “Hiroshi-” Shino came to a stop when he saw Hinata in only a white undershirt and her wet pants. The door slammed closed behind him and they both just stood there staring at one another. Hinata suddenly burst red and tried to cover her chest. Shino suddenly remembered how to breathe and quickly turned around; his light bulb nearly burned out at how bright it got. “What…What size should I get you?”

“Uh…” she looked around like the answer was somewhere, “a-a small…” she whispered lightly. She watched as Shino used his hands to block his peripheral vision as he went to a back room in the kitchen and pulled out another uniform.

“We keep spares just in case…” he hung it on the door. “Very sorry…” he said as he quickly walked out. All the girls, and some of the boys, jumped when Shino slammed the door closed and had his back pressed against it. The girls blushed and squealed when he pulled his scarf away to reveal his red face and the pained look of embarrassment on his face.

“Oh lord…” Sasuke scoffed.

“What a sight to see though,” Shikamaru smirked as Sasuke suddenly turned a light pink. “Don’t let Hyuga-sama catch you,” he whispered as Neji glared daggers at Shino from across the room, only causing more girls to erupt with red faces.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood there, looking out the opened window where she had placed her things before trying to help Kiba get gum out of his hair. She looked down at the little pond, where her expensive books were floating in the water with her old bag and wallet full of grocery money. She stiffened as she heard the familiar giggle. “How rude,” she said lightly as she passed, “who would dirty the water with so much garbage?” She laughed as she walked off. Hinata held back the need to glare at her and went the opposite way she did; she still had to go shopping.

It became a rather mundane routine. Hinata would host with Neji for most of the week, but for only a max of twenty minutes, this girl that did not like her, would sit with her and just take the time to beat at what little self-esteem Hinata had. And Hinata, like a good host, sat there and took it all. She kept calm, smiled, and served her without question. A few times, Hinata would suffer with cake in her hair and having water or cold tea thrown at her face. No one did anything though…it only further proved to Hinata that no one really cared what happened to her…along as the club still got paid.

Hinata slipped off her shoes and socks as she stood at the perimeter of the lake. “Maybe Nara-sama will loan me for the books,” she said with a cringe, “I’ll be working for them for the rest of my life…” she sighed as she rolled up her pants and wadded into the water. “Cold,” she shrieked lightly as she began to pick up books and her soaked bag. That went on for ten minutes, until Hinata thought she had all of her stuff. “My wallet,” she sighed as she sat on the stones while looking through her bag for the fifth time. Hinata looked back into the waters. Just as she was looking, she heard a laugh. Hinata looked up and then went back to searching when she saw Naruto standing there.

“You’ll never find it like that,” he said as she heard his bag drop to the ground. Hinata looked up and burst red when she saw that he was taking off his shirt. Hinata turned away and pretended like it didn’t bother her. “You really got to get into it!” Hinata looked over and watched as Naruto searched for her wallet like a blood hound. Hinata just stood there with a light smile as she watched the male search. “Got it!” He jumped up, splashing Hinata in the processes. “That’s how a man does it Hinata,” he joked as he waved the wallet at her. His smile slowly dropped when he saw the smile she was giving him; it was really sweet. “What?” He asked.

“Y-You’re just s-so nice Uzumaki-senpai…” she said lightly. Naruto just smiled brightly, with a hard blush on his cheeks. She took her wallet from him and bowed. “Thanks s-so much,” she walked off to the edge, and Naruto quickly followed after.

“How did this happen anyway?” He asked as he stood by his shoes. If he ruined another pair his god father was going to beat him upside the head.

“They fell,” she answered quickly. Naruto wasn’t the brightest in his grade, but he knew when someone was lieing. She smiled at him, “Guess that’ll teach me, huh?” She stuffed her feet into her shoes and picked up everything so it filled her arms. “Thanks again,” she bowed her head and then walked off.

Naruto huffed as he stood there, “Huh…” he looked up to the opened window and saw that some girl was standing there watching; she even looked to be scowling. He frowned and the girl quickly turned away. “I think this has gone on far enough,” he reached into his bag and pulled out a cell phone. With a push of a button he was being connected to the smartest person he knew. “Shikamaru,” he said with a series tone that no one ever really heard from him, “time to take care of our spoiled princess.”

**(Line Break)**

“Nii-san,” she whined as she tried to walk away from him with her cart, “I can do this…” she groaned and pouted as he continued to follow her around. “You’ll keep them waiting,” she glanced over hesitantly to the table of girls that were watching intently with hearts in their eyes. “I-I’m really sorry…” she apologized to them like a child would.

“I am able enough to serve tea,” he said as he was again trying to take the cart from her. “I think the girls will be fine with you sitting with them.”

“But…” she glanced over shyly, “what if I do something stupid…?” They awed as the blue haired host blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Ne Hinata,” he lifted up her head with his hand and smiled lightly, “you’ll be a perfect host.” She smiled brightly and then nodded. “Now go,” he waved her off and she went back over, pretending to trip in the process.

Hinata blushed and smiled as her table giggled as she continued over and sat down. “H-Hope I didn’t k-keep you.”

“Oh it wasn’t long,” one girl said with a bright smile. “You don’t have to rush to see us.”

“B-But that’s m-my job,” she said with slight panic, “to be sure th-that I can keep th-the maidens happy. Not that nii-san ever lets me try,” she said with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. The three girls blushed and showered him with compliments at how sweet and nice he was. Hinata just blushed as she was complimented; it was nice, but she knew they just liked the character she played. They didn’t really like her; they didn’t even know her. But the smile was basically stitched onto her face by now; she had a debt to play. “I can serve you g-guys tea, right?” she asked as she was already moving to do it. They blushed and encouraged her to do as he pleased. Hinata poured shakily and even stuck out her tongue a bit to show how hard she was trying to concentrate on the task.

She wanted to run as they giggled and awed at her. She was just some show.

Watch the poor boy try. Pay to giggle and laugh at him. Then pay to torture him; the highest bidder wins it all.

“Hiroshi,” her torturer said with a smile on her face. Her good looks covered the evil inside of her. “I believe that it is my turn…”

“I-I just need to finish,” she said as she tried not to cringe at the thought of her. Hinata wasn’t ready yet; she needed more time to prepare herself for the beating. As Hinata was about to serve the last one, she grabbed her wrist.

“Now, little Hiroshi,” she smiled too sweetly. Hinata swallowed lightly and slowly placed the tea pot down. The three customers watched with worried faces as she was dragged away by her to another table in the dead center. Each host stopped to glance at her too, and then looked to one another. Hinata sat down across from her and just kept her hands on her lap. “Aren’t you going to serve me?” She asked with a frown. Hinata nodded and served her tea and a slice of strawberry cake. “Getting a little rusty, hm?” She smirked as she picked up her cup, “With that attitude, they will surely force you out…and then what is the peasant to do?” She asked and then took a drink. “Well,” she placed her cup down, “what would you do if they kicked you out?” She pushed with a smirk as Hinata seemed to fidget. “It’s not like they like you.” She smirked, “None of them like you. Naruto-kun only puts up with you cause you are pathetic; I wish you would stop bothering him-”

“You would be happy.” Hinata suddenly said as she looked up at her. The girl, Hinata never knew her name (as she noticed), was suddenly confused. “Without me here…you would be happy…because you are jealous.” Hinata watched her reaction. She went from confusion to sadness, and then straight to anger.

“Me jealous of you?”

“Inuzuka-sama trust me to help him, Aburame-sama studies with me, Uchiha-sama doesn’t ignore me, Nara-sama talks to me, Hyuga-sama is my brother, and,” she watched as the girl grew stiff. “Uzumaki-sama enjoys my company without being paid-” Hinata watched as she threw the table aside and pulled her down so that she was on top of her. 

“S-Stop it Hiroshi-san!” She yelled with tears in her eyes as she looked to be protecting herself. Hinata was over her wondering what was happening. Before Hinata could try to get back to her feet, water was dumbed over both of them. Hinata and the girl looked up to see Sakura standing there. Hinata was wide eyed. “Haruno?” the girl asked with confusion and anger.

“You have done enough,” she said with a glare. Sakura helped Hinata get to her feet and then looked to the girl. “Doing things like that to Hinata-kun was low, even for you.” She pulled out her check book and quickly wrote one out. “Here,” she handed it to the girl, “buy a new dress and leave.” She threatened as the girl got to her feet, “I never want to see you here again.”

“Oh,” she smirked, “you can’t just buy me off like that Haruno.”

“I’m better than you, Sakura shot back with a smirk. “I am your superior, senpai,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Now leave Hinata-kun alone and never come back.” She ordered again. The girl only huffed, tore up the check, and then stormed off out of the room. Sakura looked to Hinata and blushed lightly as she looked to Sakura with shock and awe. “S-Sorry I didn’t step in soo-” she was cut off when Hinata hugged her. Sakura’s face exploded bright red as hearts bulged out of her eyes. All the girls gasped and awed at the site.

“What?” Naruto yelled with wide eyes. “I was going to save Hinata!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over to Neji, who looked rather tense as he watched Hinata hug the other girl. “You going to be okay there?” He smirked as Neji jumped a bit.

“Of course…why wouldn’t I be?” Neji shot back with a glare. He walked off back to his table, still looking back.

“Worked out better than we planned,” Shikamaru said as he looked at his watch. “Twenty minutes faster too.”

“I wanted to save him…” Naruto anime cried as the other girls tried to soothe him with smiles.

“Oh,” Hinata quickly let her go and looked at her, “I’m sorry. I got you a-all what,” she smiled lightly. “I just…I didn’t think that a-anyone really c-cared,” she smiled softly as Sakura finally broke out of her daze to focus on her. “Thank you…Sakura-chan,” Hinata smiled at her and Sakura felt her heart beat faster in her chest. “I’ll be sure to repay you tomorrow, anything you like,” Hinata nodded as she ran her hand through her wet hair. Hinata walked off as Shikamaru called an end to the day; he smirked slightly at the thought of the spare clothes he left in the closet.

_(When all the girls are gone)_

Naruto felt bad that he couldn’t save his little friend; he had it all planned out and then Hinata would coo and awe at him like he did with Neji-san. Naruto smiled at the thought of being praised by the poor student, it would be like he was the hero of the story. But then, Sakura had to but in and save Hinata’s day. Naruto could have been on the receiving end of that hug. He pouted as he carried in the towels to the changing area where Hinata was getting into some dry clothes. It would be kind of him to bring Hinata extra towels, just in case that the scholarship student needed it. He could really smile at the idea of how grateful Hinata would be for his kindness. There was nothing more uplifting than him being praised for helping. Not to mention that Naruto liked to be of help, that was why he had offered Hinata the idea of working off the debt. Naruto knew that Hinata would never have the ability to pay it off within a life time. He smiled as he walked up to the curtain, “Hey Hinata,” he closed his eyes just in case Hinata was uncomfortable with being unclothed in public. “I brought you some extra towels.”

“Th-Thanks senpai,” she said with a smile. “Y-You may open y-your eyes.”

Naruto opened his eyes but his face burst red and his eyes got wider. There, Hinata Hiroshi stood in the standard yellow dress for the female students. He saw the subtle curves of her waist and hips; he guiltily recognized her bust as well. Naruto gapped as he began to shake from a sudden nervousness. He had offered a hosting job to a woman. He had trained her how to court girls. He played and joked with a girl. He nearly walked in on her dressing!

“I-Is something wrong?” She asked lightly as she fixed her bow.

Naruto suddenly blurted out, “You’re a girl!”

“Yes?” She said lightly with confusion and a tilt of her head, which only caused Naruto’s heart to race faster. “I-I thought y-you knew…right?”

“Did you just walk in on Hinata?” Neji asked darkly as he stood behind Naruto with a glare.

“Ahh!” Naruto jumped away and protected his face. “I didn’t know! I thought that Hinata would need more towels and th-that she was a he!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke scoffed with a smirk, “you just find out she was a female?”

“How are you the heir to the biggest business owners in Konohagakure?” Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Get out!” Neji pushed them all out and closed the curtain. “You need to be more careful Hinata,” he turned to face her. She blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her neck. “The men around here are like wolves.”

“I-I can take c-care of myself,” she pouted as she puffed out her cheeks. He only smirked at her as she looked at herself in the long mirror. “I’ll h-have to start r-referring to m-myself as a m-male…l-like dude,” she smiled as she looked back at him. “I-I can do this.”

“I know,” he nodded as she walked out back to the others that complimented her in her dress, and Naruto who was demanding to see some proof that Hinata was actually a girl. Neji frowned lightly, “It’s what I’m afraid of,” he whispered to himself and took a deep breath. He took in a deep breath and joined the others outside. He smiled lightly as he watched Kiba spin her around and try to piece together what happened to make her look like a man. Hinata only giggled as she went through the story from start to finish.

“You were dumb enough to get gum stuck in your hair?” Sasuke asked with a smirk as he leaned back against the door.

“I-I was r-really tired,” she defended with a pout. “I-It fell out o-of my mouth w-while I was a-asleep…” she blushed as she realized how dumb it really sounded to her.

“Leave her be, Uchiha,” Neji warned with a slight glare.

“Well,” Shikamaru yawned, “I will be sure to get you another,” he emphasized, “uniform so that you can continue to work off that debt.” Hinata blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck, “I must be getting home and finishing up some…business…” he said as he walked away. “Until tomorrow I guess.”

“Hey Hinata,” Kiba smiled brightly, “you need a lift?”

Before Hinata could answer, Neji put his arm around her waist and began to pull her away as he glared at the boys. He placed her outside the room and closed the door. “I will make this very clear,” he looked to them, “Hinata is only here to pay off a debt. Nothing more,” he stressed as he glared right at Naruto. “Any ‘inappropriate’ actions towards her by any of you are forbidden.” He turned and walked out.

“What an ass,” Sasuke scoffed.

“For once, I agree,” Kiba said with a huff.

“Hyuga-san is only concerned for his distant family member, who was once a big part in his life,” Shino said lightly as he fixed his glasses.

“She’s…” Naruto smiled lightly with a blush on his cheeks, “she’s so pretty.”

“Idiot,” the three muttered before leaving.

**(Line Break)**

“You are going to fall Hinata-kun,” Sakura giggled as she watched the blue haired host try to carry over a silver tray with a tea set, desserts, and a coffee pot.

“I-I got it,” she smiled lightly as she struggled to balance everything. “Th-This is my one chance to do anything without,” she made it to the table and whispered, “Neji-nii hovering o-over me,” she set out everything and then sat across from her. “A-And I have t-to thank you as much as I can,” she blushed, “you…you saved m-me.”

“Oh,” Sakura blushed as she looked at her lap, “a-anyone would have stepped in to help you Hinata-kun. I was just the first one to make the move.”

“A-And all the more t-to thank you f-for,” she smiled as she poured them some tea. “I-I was tired o-of always getting w-wet,” Hinata tried to joke, but just remembering hurt a bit.

“You’re too nice Hinata,” she said with a light smile. “I never really thought I would like someone so nice,” she blushed as she looked up to a confused Hinata. “I-I’ve liked Sasuke-kun since I was little, a-and when I heard he was a host…I nearly screamed.” She laughed lightly as Hinata smiled. “But…it wasn’t what I expected…he was so cool…but it wasn’t enough anymore.” She looked at Hinata with such loving eyes, “a-and you fill me with…something that Sasuke-kun couldn’t.”

Hinata felt her face turn a beat red. That couldn’t be good…Hinata was just trying to be nice. Not make people fall in love with her. She opened her mouth to try to think of something, but she was speechless. “I…” she stared right at a hopeful Sakura, “I just want you to b-be happy,” she smiled. “That’s a-all I c-can do.”

Sakura smiled sadly, “And that’s all I can ask of you,” she reached out and grabbed her hands. “And I can wait,” she blushed with a bright smile, “once you become the romantic King instead of a clumsy Prince.”

“W-What…?” Hinata asked.

“Oh yes,” Ino sat down in another seat, “Hinata-ouji is trying so hard to not need his handsome night Hyuga-kun,” Ino held her face as she was swooning.

“And soon,” TenTen sat down on the other side of Sakura, “Hinata-ouji (prince) will be Hinata-ou (King)!” The three giggled and were lost in their fantasies. Hinata just blinked a few times and looked around to see if anyone could see this.

Naruto pouted as he sat alone at the moment, since the girls got up close to take in that moment. “She should be Hinata-hime,” he muttered with a blush. He then grunted when he received a hard slap to the back of the head. “Ow!”

“Forbidden,” Neji seethed. He then walked up and the girls parted for him. “Hinata-ouji,” he smirked and bowed as Hinata frowned with a blush. The other girls gasped and squealed. “We are needed at another table with customers.”

“Okay,” she stood and smiled to the three and bowed, “until another time.” She walked off after Neji and tripped lightly. She blushed and straightened up and continued like she didn’t hear the giggles and awes.

“You are getting better,” Neji said to her.

“A job is a job, right?” She said back as she picked up dirty plates. She smiled at him, “And soon, I’ll be the popular one.”

“We’ll see about that…Prince.”

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, tell me what you think.
> 
> Sorry for such slow updates, but between my job, school, and now Acen coming up in a few months. I am swamped. I’ll try to update ongoing stories before one shots, but I just really wanted to write this one. And, I’ll be giving out more details about Anime Central (Acen) that is in Rosemont, since I would love to meet some fellow fanfitction writers. I’m going as Kiki from Kiki’s delivery service and pre-shippuden Karin from Naruto.


	16. Angel Among Demons Pt.III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather old request that I have just been getting around to since I have been so busy, so I hope that you also enjoy another installment of Angel Among Demons.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™

 

It was rather dark out.

Almost too dark for really anyone to see what was five inches in front of their faces. Hinata was only able to locate anyone by unique chakra signatures that she had been memorizing for just this moment. Her breathing slowed as she tried to focus on the odd chakra signal that didn’t belong to the group, so it had to belong to the enemy. Her weapon was still strapped to her back, but its sheath was long forgotten in the forest due to a bad scuffle with one of the enemies. The blade would catch the light sometimes and nearly give away Hinata’s position, but she also used it to signal where she was to the group.

It was odd for her to be with such a group. Hell, it was strange that she wasn’t doing the laundry and planning dinner. It had been a while now; Hinata lost track of the days about, what she thought, was a few months back. It came as a surprise to her the day it happened too.

Hinata was given a mission.

She could remember it like it just happened. Pein came into the kitchen and Hinata thought he just wanted a bite to eat or wanted to send her out shopping. But, he placed down an Akatsuki cloak on the table and then held his hand out to her. He asked for her headband that everyone knew that she kept in her back pouch. Hinata was rather confused about the demand, but when he repeated it with a bit of a glare, she was quick to hand it over. Hinata nearly gasped when she saw him swipe through the dulled metal right through the center of her, once, village’s symbol. She felt a tear through her heart, but also the shock of excitement. He placed the headband on the cloak and then a scroll. He then gave her a time limit of two weeks.

It only took her a few seconds to find out that it was a mission.

She had entered a rank of being able to take on mission. And when she put on the cloak before leaving the silent building, she nodded at the other fact.

Hinata Hyuga was an official Akatsuki member.

It made her happy, since it showed that they thought her strong enough like the rest of them to take on dangerous missions that her own village would never allow her to think about going on. But then there was that side, that notion that she will never be able to go back home to her friends and family. No, her path was chosen when no one came looking for her; not even a whisper through the villages of a missing Hyuga heiress, or a Konohagakure shinobi looking for a missing comrade. Hinata was completely forgotten in her village. Not one of them cared about her enough to come and look for her. It was her only nightmare but it came along with the one glimmer of hope that maybe someone was worried about her. That was all she needed.  

Now she had to prove herself to the Akatsuki, this new home she had been living in for way too long than she should have, that she was worth more than just a house maid.

“Hinata, un,” Deidara whispered. Hinata looked over to see him put his hands on someone’s shoulders. “Please tell me this is you, un.” He begged and Hinata had to keep from laughing. She had to focus on the mission and he was making it really hard.

“No,” Itachi said dully, “Wrong person.”

“You have such girly shoulders though, un,” Deidara commented.

“Hyuga,” Itachi said lightly, “you are the only one that can see, correct?”

“Only sl-slightly,” she whispered back as she moved closer to his side. “The group is resting ahead of us. Three on guard with dark marks on their hands,” Hinata glanced over to Itachi, and admired his features in the low moonlight. She watched as his chakra roamed about his eyes as he also tried to see, but could not. “I-I can give pretty accurate p-positions…” she added in hopes that they were not going to send her into the fight alone. Kazuka had tried that once and she was nearly decapitated by Hidan.

“Tell me where to aim,” Hinata nearly jumped since Sasori had practically whispered in her ear. “You go in and take out the head of the group.”

“Hinata will go for the guards,” Itachi said sternly.

“She has a better vantage point.”

“So she can keep the armed men distracted.”

“I can easily do that.”

“Only if she can call out positions to you.”

Hinata and Deidara listened as the two shot orders back at one another. It was bad to send two self-proclaimed captains on a mission together. Hinata grabbed Deidara’s arm and pulled him back with her so they were away from the group. “H-How big of a boom can you make?” She asked lightly and nearly smiled at the crazed smile that appeared on the blondes face. “L-Light up the sk-sky Deidara-sama,” she said as she then took off to, what he assumed, was to get closer to attack when the show begins. He looked back over to the two that had yet to notice they were gone. He only got their attention when he summoned his great bird and took off into the night sky.

“Hyuga?” Itachi asked lightly as Sasori tried to catch the glint of her blade.

“Shit,” he said when he motioned over to it and Itachi was able to see his arm in the very low light of the moon. He pointed directly to a slightly shine of metal that was about ready to sneak up on the biggest guard.

“Idiots.”

**(Line Break)**

“What did you idiots do to Hinata!?” Konan yelled as the group passed her with Hinata limping behind them with most of her visible parts covered up in bandages and gauze.

“It was n-nothing Konan-sama,” Hinata smiled at her as she leaned against one of the sofas in the living room, “just a little slip in the plan.”

“Deidara dropped a bomb near her,” Sasori added as he tossed a busted puppet against the wall.

“I didn’t mean too, un!” The blonde defended himself as he glared at the red head. “Like I could see from that high in the sky, un!?”

“Next time,” Itachi said as he placed some ointment in Hinata’s hands, “you will listen to me.”

“If we had gone your way, Hinata would have been torn apart by the three guards you wanted her to take on,” Sasori scoffed as he sat on a chair and began to fix the joints on his left arm. “If anything, I will work alone; as I should have.”

“You’re such a prick Sasori-dana, un,” Deidara pouted. “You aren’t mad at me, right Hinata?”

“N-Never,” she smiled at him as she limped over and sat on the sofa beside him. He was quick to move so that she could sit comfortably against. Hinata was the closets with Deidara since he was so nice to her, train with her, and even cooked dinner with her. It was like having her old friends back, except Deidara was a little more touchy-feely with her than Shino and Kiba had ever been. 

“So…” he said lightly with arm draped over the back of the sofa. He looked over at her with a slight smile, “are you going to make dinner, un?” Hinata glared at him and he just laughed since it was the cutest expression that Hinata had ever made. Just thinking that she could glare at someone was adorable, seeing it was ten times funnier. “Oh come on, un.” He whined lightly, “You said you would cook me a good meal when we got back, un.” Deidara looked at her and stuck his bottom lip out.

“Y-You nearly blew me up!” She reminded him. “M-Make me dinner.”

“Was that a command from little misses stutter-a lot, un?” Deidara sat up and smirked at her as she blushed.

Hinata slowly stood and faced him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward so that they were face to face. “It’s an order…Dei-chan,” she said in a low voice and then pushed him back. Hinata smiled innocently when Deidara looked at her with wide eyes and a deep red blush on his cheeks. “S-See you later…” she said as she limped off to her room in hopes to catch some rest and patch up her burn marks better.

“Wow…” Kisame said and whistled as he watched the whole scene, “I never knew that Hinata has such back bone.” He smirked as he propped his sword on his shoulder, “Maybe we can finally take her on a cool mission, like one where we have to kill everyone.”

“She’s still new to this Kisame,” Zetsu said lightly. **“But wouldn’t she look hella hot covered in blood?”**

“Shut up your plant prick!” Hidan yelled as he went over to the sofa and sprawled out, forcing Deidara off. “No one talks about the fucking virgin like that got it you fucking bastards?” He glared at them.

“Ne,” Tobi said in his goofy voice, “Hidan-sama is too possessive of Angel-chan. Angle-chan has to be shared,” he pouted, but Itachi knew that the male was glaring from under his mask. “Right, Ita-chan,” Tobi teased as he glanced to the male, who only glared at him.

“No one is to pursue the Hyuga,” Konan warned as she walked off after Hinata. “Or I’m going to tell Pein-sama.”

“Like that fuck would stop me,” Hidan muttered under his breath. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “Like anyone could…”

“Don’t Hidan,” Kazuka said as he walked past them with a mission scroll. “We talked about this.”

“Fuck off bitch face,” Hidan shot back with a sneer.

“He has a point though, un,” Deidara said as he smirked. “Why would Hinata want you? When she can have me, un?” He smiled bigger when Hidan was quick to sit up and glare at him with such loathing. “The guy that nearly killed her a few times? Or the one that helps her with all the chores, un?”

“I swear on Jashin you little bitch,” Hidan stood so that he was face to face with the blonde, “you even look at her wrong, and I will have your fucking head mounted on a spike. Understand?”

“Try and stop me,” Deidara replied with a smirk and was quick to dodge Hidan’s attack. “Getting slow, un? Hinata would giggle at such a move, un.” He taunted as Hidan began to chase him about the base.

“A bunch of brats.” Sasori shook his head with a sigh. “She isn’t some toy for you two to fight over. Though…” he mused, “she would make a rather pretty doll.”

“Stop,” Itachi was quick to hold the point of his katana at Sasori’s heart. “Hyuga-san is a member of this organization.” He glared at him, “Keep those sick thoughts away.”

“Don’t point that thing at me,” he pushed the blade away and stood. “She won’t last long here. Look at her,” he motioned off in the direction Hinata went off in. “She is brash, weak, and a pitiful excuse for a shinobi. The only thing she can do is be a housewife, but someone thought it smart to take that title away from her.” He walked off to his room. “She’ll be dead soon enough and we’ll all have a new puppet to admire.”

Itachi put his katana away as he glared at the red head. “Kisame,” he said, “what is our next mission?”

“The Sound,” he said as he tossed a scroll to him, “Orochimaru has been too quiet.”

“Let’s go.” Itachi said as he took the lead.

 **“Surrounded by a bunch of fucking idiots,”** Zetsu muttered as he continued to watch Hidan and Deidara try to kill one another. “Are you still planning, Tobi-san?”

“Of course Zetsu-sama,” Tobi said as he began to walk away. “Tobi is always planning and one step ahead,” he added darkly with his one Sharigan eye turning. Zetsu was left sitting alone in the living room while Kazuka was just leaving the kitchen. Without much more of a thought, he stood up and decided that it was best for him to get another mission before he had to face anyone else.

“Your next mission is with her you know,” Kazuka said lightly. “I would recommend that you don’t get her killed.”

 **“I’m not her fucking protector.”** “I’ll try,” Zetsu said with a nod as he continued to walk to his room.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata wasn’t much for very dangerous missions like this one. It was rather suicidal if she wasn’t with the member of the group that ate people and could morph through just about anything. She was sure that he was going to leave her behind at one point; Hinata never put her full trust into any of the other members. Not even Deidara, who proved his loyalty to her a countless numbers of times. Hinata would never chance such the idea that one day, they would turn on her. Hinata always had to remind herself that she was currently in a group of S-ranked criminals that had done anything and everything to get that status. They were not her real family or friends; she had just been lucky enough to keep on most of their good sides.

Hinata stuck close to the walls as she snuck through the manor of some Drug lord’s whore house. It was strange that this is where a man would hide his fortunes in a place like this; well she would never suspect this place to have any money. She ducked back behind a corner as she saw a ‘business transaction.’ Hinata held her breath in hopes that the two didn’t hear her or pass her. Hinata pressed harder against the wall as she heard the voices get closer. She slowly backed away and pressed the button on her communicator. “Ten feet away from location,” she whispered. But, like before, no one responded back. Hinata sighed as she watched the man and woman walk off to another room and she quickly went to the door in the dimly lit hall. Hinata pulled out two senbon and quickly went to picking the lock. She looked around and felt her pulse quicken when she heard more foot-steps. Hinata practically fell into the room and closed the door behind her. She went over to the large safe and with a few quick hits with her gentle fist, the door swung open. Hinata began to shove all the money and jewels into a bag until the safe was completely empty. “Collected,” she said into her communicator and went for the window. She lowered the bag into a garbage can that Zetsu was supposed to collect in. As she was about to follow down, she heard someone unlocking the door.

“Oh no…” she paled as she began to lower her cloak and weapon in hopes that if she is caught, she can pretend to be a normal civilian. She changed her position and slammed the safe closed as someone opened the door. She flipped her headband around. The woman who ran the brothel came in and looked at her with wide eyes. “I…” Hinata began, “I was told to come and see you for work?” Hinata was regretting her life choices. She was regretting so much now.

“How did you get in?” She asked.

“Some guy let me in…told me to wait for you to come and see me.” She explained as she stood. “I need work.”

“Spin around,” she ordered as she walked over to her desk. Hinata did as told and the woman eyed her up. “You have the figure, go work for the night and I will see how you do.”

“Yes, thank you,” Hinata bowed as she made her way out.

“Go down and get into proper attire,” she said before Hinata could leave. “Report to Kimi at once and she will be sure to make sure you make some money tonight.” Hinata nodded and when she closed the door, sudden dread dropped into her stomach. She had to work in a brothel. “Zetsu-sama,” she whispered as she walked through the halls. “Get me out of here…they want me to work.”

 **“Don’t be a slow bitch next time,”** he said back. Hinata pouted, so now he answered back. “Just keep them distracted. I’ll gather your things and get you out as soon as I can.” **“After a paid hour though.”** he chuckled and Hinata flushed red. He then disconnected with her as she entered a back room for the women of the brothel. She kept back the need to cringe as barely clothed women passed her by and tried not to choke on the scent of make-up.

“Who the hell are you?” A red headed woman asked with a sneer as she sat at a vanity.

“New…” she shrugged. “I’m supposed to report to Kimi?”

“Oh,” a light purple haired woman stood up from her vanity, dressed only in black shorts and chest bindings. “We got ourselves a new girl.” She smirked as she began to circle Hinata. “I guess she’s not that bad looking.”

“Are you kidding me,” a blonde said. “She’s practically ghost white. Men will think she’s haunting the place.”

“Not to mention those ugly eyes,” another piped in with a nasally laugh, “She’ll scare the business away.”

“Oh shut up,” Kimi glared back at them. “Someone will want this pathetic girl,” she went over to a hanger of clothing and held out something Hinata couldn’t really make out in the dim lights. “Put this on,” she ordered. Hinata looked around for a dressing area, but it looked like the room was the dressing area. “Today, girl.” She glared as she went back to putting on make-up, “we have work to do.”

Hinata nodded and changed into what felt like a kimono. She ignored the eyes as she dressed, and tried to keep close to the wall in hopes to not get in anyone’s way. If she could fight off killers, she could change in front of a few girls. Once in the kimono, she did her best to keep it held up a bit so it didn’t completely fall down her shoulders and expose her uncovered chest. It was billowy and a deep red color, that only made her look paler. Hinata kept back the need to flinch when a girl grabbed her arm and sat her down at a vanity.

“Every Geisha needs a mask,” the pink haired girl smiled at her as she began to do her make-up. “All in the eyes,” she mumbled as Hinata was painted like a doll. “Lips red with sin,” she continued, “the body only for show but never to be touched by mortal hands,” she lightly brushed Hinata’s shoulders and neck. Hinata kept back the need to lick her lips and she glanced at herself in the mirror. She gapped at how…lovely she looked. “Like it?” The girl looked into the mirror with her with a smile. “My mother taught me all I know.” She went over and grabbed Hinata’s clothes. “I’ll keep these away from sticky hands,” she winked as she walked off. Hinata smiled lightly, but was again pulled away and had a fan thrust into her hands.

“I may think you are pathetic,” Kimi said lightly, “but you do have the beauty of a geisha. No one else could pull off such a look of…nobility.” She said with a shrug and Hinata had to thank the heavens that no one knew she was a Hyuga. She would also have to thank her grandmother for the classes and her mother for her looks. Hinata owed them more than she would have thought. “Just sit right here,” she motioned to a red velvet booth. “Don’t speak too much, light touches, and just act like…an heiress or something.” She patted her shoulders and walked off, meeting up with another man at the bottom of the steps.

Hinata sat there, with her fan hiding her face and her eyes closed. She needed to wait. Zetsu would (hopefully) get her before anything bad could happen. She listened around her, light conversation, the harsh slurs of drunken men, and the…erotic moans of sinners. Hinata tried to keep down her blush, but she was tense when she felt someone sit beside her. “What…” his voice was slow and deep, “lovely hair you have.” She kept back her instinct to grab and break his wrist as he grabbed a piece of her hair. “Not many people possess such an exotic shade.”

“Thank my mother,” her voice was soft, but it carried to him and only him.

“I’ll be sure to,” he said as he began to rake his fingers through her hair. “Can I get a name?”

“Certainly not,” she opened her eyes lightly and looked over at him. “I am a Lady.”

“How rude of me,” he said softly. “But, my name holds too much weight to go around so easily.”

“I see,” she said as she flinched away when his fingers brushed against her neck.

“My apologies,” he smirked. “I would think that you would be used to such a touch.”

Before Hinata could respond and threaten to kill him someone else took a seat beside her and she kept back the need to yelp when she was pulled into someone’s lap. **“Sorry asswipe,”** Zetsu sneered at him, **“But the little Virgin belongs to someone else.”** He sneered as the male glared at him and made a move to grab the dagger on his belt. “One wrong move” Zetsu said in a low dark voice. **“And I’ll eat you alive.”** Hinata paled, she did not want to see that. The man kept his glare, but stood and walked off to another part of the brothel to find another woman. “That was rather close.” Zetsu said as he looked to Hinata. “Any later and you have had to bed that man.” **“Then I would have to call you the slut and that is not a cute name.”**

“Thank you…Zetsu-sama,” she bowed her head. “I will retrieve my clothing and then we can take our leave.”

“I think it would be best if we leave now,” Zetsu responded as he walked as each male eyed him and began to slowly reach for weapons. “The bounty on my head is rather high and I am sure that you will be claimed and made slave to another.” **“And then all the bitch-faces will throw a fit that I lost you.”** Hinata nodded as he stood and carried her out of the building. He walked into the alley way as Hinata watched as thugs slowly followed them out. “We grab and go,” he explained as he came to pass a burlap bag on top of a garbage can. Hinata swiftly picked it up as he walked and held on tight as he began to jump off into the forest in hopes to lose the thugs. **“This would be so much fucking easier if you weren’t half-naked and in my arms.”**

“Sorry,” she said as she pulled some kunais out of the bag and began to attack paper tags to them. “This should give us some time,” she threw them into the trees and shielded her eyes after the large explosion. “Deidara-sama taught me that one.”

“I knew it.” **“What a fucking show-off whore.”**

**(Line Break)**

Zetsu entered the hideout, with Hinata asleep in her arms and the goods in her lap. Even in her sleep, she held onto the bag in a protective manor. He decided that it would be best to leave her on the sofa as he turned in the money to Pein and then come back to put her in her room. Zetsu also made note to set her cloak and weapon on the coffee table before going, since she would hopefully wake up and cover herself.

But Hinata was left there as Sasori came in, he stopped and looked over at her sleeping from, his eyes slowly widening at the site. Sasori never admitted it, but he found the Hyuga girl unbelievably lovely to look at. Her kind nature matched her innocent looks and she radiated with nothing but purity. He could see why Tobi called her Angel and the others sometimes referred to her as ‘Virgin.’ She was far too good for this place…the life style…this world. Sasori walked over to her and just looked down at her. Long blue hair spilled over the sofa and she was barely covered by the kimono. He lightly ran his finger-tips up her legs, suddenly longing for the ability to feel again. She shivered a bit and curled up a bit tighter. Her kimono shifted more. More leg showed. More of her shoulder and collar bone and then his eyes lingered down to her chest. One more shift and…

“Such a waste,” he said as he grabbed her cloak and laid it on her. “A woman like you…could bring the world to its knees with one look.” He then turned away and walked off just as Kazuka walked in. “Touch her and I will skin you alive,” Sasori threatened.

Kazuka stopped in his tracks, but Sasori didn’t. The man looked at the red head and glared, “The fuck is up his ass?” He asked but once he looked over, he saw what he really meant. “Such a burden,” he muttered as he looked at her. “This organization will fall because of you,” he said like she was listening. “All that money…all our power…you could take it all if you asked.” He then eased his stance, “But…you could make us great…what these idiots would do…just for the chance to stand beside you.” He scoffed, “All fools…” he continued on his path to go get his missions. “We would kill each other if you suggested it.”

Hinata shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes; she hoped that the voices were in her head, since she might have missed out on some important orders. She sat up and held up the cloak so that it kept her covered. She looked around with tired eyes and tried to focus on what was going on; she stood and put her cloak on, but still held up the loose fitting kimono. “Z-Zetsu-sama,” she called lightly, wondering where he had gone off to. She checked the kitchen and decided that she was in some need for something to eat. All she found was a cup of ramen. Hinata looked at the cup with the memories of her past coming back.

She wondered how everyone was doing.

Hinata made herself the ramen and then leaned against the counters as she waited for the ramen to cook. The kimono spilled out from under her cloak, and she hoped that no one saw her in it; Hinata would never live that one down. Hinata picked up a pair of wooden chop sticks with one hand and stared at the wall in front of her. “Hyuga,” she looked over to see Itachi standing there. Hinata kept back the need to gag at the stains of blood on his cloak and the drops on his face. He reeked of blood. “Wash,” he took off his cloak with bloody hands and tossed it on the table; now, Hinata would have to clean that too. He walked over to grab something out of the fridge, but he glanced over and looked at her bare feet. “A Kimono,” he pointed out as he closed the fridge and walked over. “A rather cheap one…” he added as he crouched down and held the end of it with red finger tips.

“Yes,” she nodded lightly, “B-But,” she smiled, “I guess only you and I would know something like that.” Hinata’s smile fell from her face when Itachi rose and looked down at her with steely black eyes. Hinata felt her throat dry up as she looked up at him to meet his stare. Hinata was frightened, but she had known the Uchiha for a while and she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her…or she hoped that he wouldn’t.

Itachi grabbed her chin with his hand, “Yes…sole heirs to clans would have that kind of knowledge. Such uselessness we were taught as children. The stature of a kimono is not something heirs should worry about.”

“W-Well, maybe not an heir,” she defended lightly. Hinata took pride in all she knew about her clan; her grandmother taught her everything she would need to know to be a proper Lady of a Manor. “But an heiress was meant to know, so that she may impress.”

“Heirs are not impressed by something so materialistic,” he said to her as he leaned in a bit closer. “I can tell you that with confidence Hyuga. It is power, courage, and heart that truly capture an heir.”

“A-And how could you know,” Hinata pulled away from him, wiping the blood from her chin. She walked away, forgetting about her ramen and grabbing his bloody cloak. “No woman could capture the heart of an Uchiha,” she said with a smile as she thought back to the brooding twelve year old from her academy days. “I have seen many try,” she left him there in the kitchen.

“One woman has,” he spoke lightly as he stood up straight.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata showered and changed into another set of her uniform and washed the cloak by hand outside in the early afternoon. She couldn’t wipe the blush off her face; never has a man been so close to her like the Uchiha had. Always in her space and always as dark and mysterious as she remembered; even back when she was only five, the elder Uchiha would always be too close for comfort. She remembered how he once carried her from his manor to hers since her wooden kimono sandals had broken and Mikoto refused to let her walk home like that. Something about a Lady’s feet should not touch the ground. She walked barefoot around the hide out all the time, but Hinata didn’t see herself as much of a Lady any more. She was a traitor. Hinata had a million and one chances to run away back to her country and tell them where the Akatsuki were, but she never did.

Hinata remembered standing there, at the edge of Konohagakure territory. Kisame had already begun walking back to their first check point to hand off information to some other organization. She felt that pull in her chest. Hinata could walk forward, and then run before Kisame could ever catch up with her. She could be greeted by her team and friends. Neji would embrace her in public and scold her for being gone for so long and Kiba would rush her to a hospital to check for wounds. Kurenai would be spouting out something about how worried she was. And Shino would never leave her side for a week to be sure that she didn’t disappear again.

But there was also that other reaction.

None of them would have even cared she was gone.

Hinata felt her heart clench as she stood there. She would come back and everyone would act as if she was never gone, maybe even be surprised when she told them she had been gone for months. No one ever noticed her much anyway. They probably just thought she was hiding away and taking easy mission on the outskirts of the village. Hinata placed her hand on her naginata as she took a step forward, but nothing continued to push her. Hinata made a new life with the Akatsuki. They saw her as an equal, a member. She had befriended a few and spent nights while on missions talking about nonsense. She turned away to see that Kisame was walking back with a joking smile; saying something about how he thought he had lost her in the trees. Hinata smiled lightly and jogged to catch up with him; once at each other’s side, they walked off to the check point.

Hinata didn’t look back.

And there she kneeled, cleaning a bloody cloak and wondering what was her next mission. She just hoped that it wasn’t another one that sent her to a whore house.

As she wrung out the cloak and took it over to dry on a hanger she had set up with some ninja wire she had taken off a dead Sunagakure shinobi, Hinata felt a sudden sense of loneliness. She looked around the empty forest clearing that was a ways away from the large metal city that the Akatsuki called home. It wasn’t raining, but the sky was grey and the whole world looked rather dull in her eyes. It was just her and no one that could ever really understand what she had to go through. Kitty, her black cat, had run off a while ago and Hinata didn’t bother to look for her; she wasn’t going to force the cat to stay with her. Even Fishy, her piranha, had to be moved back to Kirigakure since he was too big for the tank and Hinata was sure that he was going to eat her if she got too close. So it was just Hinata and her naginata again.

“Ne, Angel-chan,” Tobi smiled brightly as he landed right beside her, “Tobi has been looking everywhere for you-” he stopped when Hinata had yet to notice him. “Angel-chan,” he asked in his none fake voice. He watched as her eyes stared into the distance, like she was in a trance, “Tobi is worried Angel-chan,” he spoke softly as he lightly petted her head with his gloved hand, “you grow more distant every day…like you want to leave Tobi.”

“Hm,” she blinked a few times and then looked over at him. “Tobi-sama…what is it?”

Tobi’s head tilted, “Is Angel-chan okay? Does,” he leaned in a bit more and Hinata felt uneasy, “does she wish to go back home?”

“What?” Hinata shook her head, “No…no Tobi-sama,” she smiled lightly as she backed away and grabbed her weapon. She put it back on the strap she carried on her and adjusted it, “I can never go back…I’m an Akatsuki now.” She looked over to Itachi’s cloak, “And…it’s not like anyone is looking for me.”

Tobi felt a smirk pull at his lips. He worked very hard on that one. Every missing shinobi sign for a blue hair and blind shinobi were posted in the most populated cities of the country; hoping that ally nations had found her. Never once did it mention her name, but he could imagine the chaos that would ensue if they wrote a Hyuga woman was missing. Everyone would be looking for such a jewel. He took down every sign he saw; in hopes that Hinata would never see it. If she even thought for a second that people were looking for her, she would run away at the first chance. Tobi even went to great lengths to keep Sasuke away since he knew the second he saw her he would use her to lead Konohagakure shinobi so that they could be the distraction for him to fight Itachi. It wasn’t upsetting to see how hurt Hinata was at the idea that no one missed her, but it kept her close to him. And that’s all Tobi wanted.

For the Hyuga to be his.

“Tobi can take Angel-chan back to the base,” he offered with his giddy voice.

“I have to wait for this to dry,” she motioned over to the cloak, “I’ll be there soon Tobi-sama, promise.” She smiled lightly as she walked back over to the cloak in hopes that it was a bit drier than before. Tobi stood there and clenched his fists tight at the thought that Itachi was the reason that Hinata was not with him right at this moment. He sneered under his mask and stormed off before he could get angry in front of her. He didn’t want to frighten her away either; since she may have been getting close to the notion that he wasn’t really a goof named Tobi.

And he couldn’t let her ever find out.

**(Line Break)**

“What part of fucking delicate do you not understand!?” Pein yelled at Zetsu, who had suggested he just eat the target. “We want them on our side or we become outnumbered. We have a goal and it cannot be accomplished if you eat our allies!” He glared as he looked back to the rest of the group. “All I need is the next heir to agree to ally us, anyone else is a threat and is to be dealt with as such,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Hinata, Konan, you are to be going as geishas,” he said and Hinata paled lightly as Zetsu chuckled under his breath. It’s been over two months and he would still mock her about it. Sasori, Kazuka, and Itachi all felt a little hot under the collar about the subject at hand.

“Then I call escort,” Hidan said.

“And who the fuck made you leader,” Pein growled out.

“These other assholes will get them killed, since, for some fucking reason, the Virgin comes back beaten.” He scoffed, “These bitches don’t know how to be good fucking escorts.”

“Hidan’s just being a big pervert,” Deidara said with a smirk. “Any mission that includes Hinata and Hidan suddenly wants to work.”

“You want to say that to my face bitch?” Hidan glared at him. “Because I fucking dare you to come and say it to my damn face!” Hidan and Deidara had been out for blood the last month too. Hinata couldn’t go anywhere without those two fighting and nearly killing one another. “I’m escorting and that is fucking that!”

“Itachi,” Pein said with a groan, “you will join Hidan since you seem to have the only training on dealing with elite bastards.”

“Only because he is one,” Sasori scoffed. “I have other things to be doing and puppets to be making.” With that, the red head left without hesitation or a second look.

“I don’t fucking care,” Pein waved them all out. “Just don’t let Hidan or Hinata fuck this one up.”

Hinata flinched lightly; that was a little harsh. She never messed up on most her missions, so what was with the sudden insult? She just gave a quick bow before turning away to go pack in her room. No, Hinata was sure that Pein was just upset about how everyone was voicing their opinions and Hinata was just an easy target to pick on. She nodded as she closed her door and threw her bag onto her bed and going to her dresser. She would need extra clothes, soap, money, lots of weapons and tags. Hinata even packed some ninja wire in her pouch since she was getting rather good at using it for trap making and ambushes. Her body tensed when she heard three hard knocks. “If you have any make-up,” Itachi’s voice carried through the door. “Please bring it. If not, we will need to make a stop at a geisha house in Kirigakure.”

“Yes, Uchiha-sama,” she said as she didn’t stop from her packing. Konan and Hinata had their days and Konan had a love for paper folding. Hinata, on the other hand, was going to use some cash she got from Zetsu from a hit she helped on and used it on some make-up. Ever since her time at the brothel, she wanted to learn the art of make-up like that girl did. But all she had was cheap and rather useless. She even went to a few geisha houses on missions and watched the woman put on their make-up. Hinata slowly got better and better. She never thought to buy it from them though.

“You do not have to go through with this Hyuga,” he said dryly and Hinata stopped out of surprise from his concern. “Such an act as a geisha is something I do not think you would be comfortable with.”

Hinata turned to look at the door, “Leader-sama has assigned the mission,” she walked up closer to the door. “I can do my part Uchiha-sama…” he was silent and Hinata pressed her ear to the door. She heard him mumble to himself and then his footsteps. She listened as his steps and words echoed but then stared at the door; what had he said? Maybe Itachi thought she was incapable of this mission. She frowned and finished her packing. Hinata was very capable. Very.

She carried her bag out as she was sure to lock her door, since Kazuka was known for his sticky fingers. Hinata pulled her cloak around her a bit tighter and was sure to pick up her straw hat that she left hung up on the outside of her room. Hinata made her way to the exit of the hide-out and figured she would head to the geisha house and wait for them on the out skirts of Kirigakure. But, before she could put her hands on the door, another hand slammed against the door and spun her around. “Hey Virgin,” Hinata flushed as Hidan smirked at her. “Did you really think you could fucking ditch me? That’s the biggest bullshit you ever tried to fucking pull.”

“I just thought I would get a head start,” she said lightly. Hinata was very scared of Hidan, only when he was angry (which was often but never towards her) and in battle (which was rare). He was an immortal and known as a killer in every village. She even heard that he wasn’t on a hit list anymore since no one could catch him, let alone kill him.

“Fuck that, I’m coming with.” He pulled her away from the door and threw it open. “Like hell I’m getting stuck with that bitch and stuck up bastard ass.” He scoffed as he motioned her to follow him. Hinata never liked her missions with Hidan, he was brash, rude, and there was a small part of her that began to pick up on it. She would catch herself smiling when an enemy would get to close. Her body rushed with joy when her hand griped her weapon. And she would hold back laughter when her enemy would struggle to get back up. Hinata once took joy in driving her blade into the back of a man’s head.

She was slowly becoming a monster. Hinata took a deep breath and placed her hat on her head as it began to rain. “Why does Leader-sama think we would mess this up?”

“He’s a fucking stuck up bastard,” he scoffed and waved it off. “He’s being a little pompous bitch about it.”

“This should not be a hard mission, correct?” Hinata asked lightly as she listened to the sounds of the rain hit against the buildings and the ground.

“Nope,” he answered back.

“Then why four,” she asked lightly as she saw the exit to the large city of metal.

“Huh?” He asked loudly.

“Why is it a four man mission if it is only to seduce and obtain the aid of some Lord?” Hinata stopped and only allowed her eyes to glance to the man. He stopped and looked back at her and raised a brow at her. She shifted on her feet and looked up at him. “Well?”

“How the fuck should I know?” He looked at her with a slight glare. “I get these fucking dumb as shit mission; I kill some pieces of shit, collect my cash, and then get the fuck back to my bed.” He turned back around and continued on. “And that fucking whore Konan has done a lot of these dumb ass missions. That prick probably wants you to learn too.”

Hinata nodded once and then followed after him. She didn’t want Itachi and Konan to catch up with them either.

**(Line Break)**

There was uproar among the woman of the geisha house as customers alike whispered and muttered about the appearance of Akatsuki coming their way. The Lady of the house was a flustered mess as she and her hands rushed about the house and preparing their girls in the best kimonos they have and only uses the finest makeup they all had. The girls took extra care while bathing and aiding in companions while others tried to sabotage the competition. To have an Akatsuki as a sponsor would be heaven on earth. The whole village was preparing for them. Vendors, gang lords, smugglers, dealers, and anything in between were ready to beg to have an affiliation with the organization. Once the sun began to set, the group made its way through the small village, ignoring vendors, civilians, and thugs alike to make their way to the geisha house, causing the woman and the customers to tense.

Hinata tipped her hat lower as a few women looked her way and giggled as they hid behind elaborate fans. She blushed lightly as more women seemed to target her. She was the smallest of the group, and they probably thoughts she was a young man that would be easy to manipulate with seduction. She just followed by Konan, who was slightly taller than her, but she didn’t wear her hat, so she was identified as a woman. Hidan and Itachi both decided to scope out the main room, but Hinata was sure that Hidan was just tagging along to get with some woman. Konan stood before an elderly woman who even eyed Hinata’s form lightly. Konan was sure to grab the woman’s attention with the clearing of her throat. “We need kimonos and make up.”

“I do not run a shop, Lady Akatsuki,” the woman said with a slight nod of her head.

“Selling woman to the highest bidder is exactly like a shop,” Konan shot back with a slight glare. “Either you sell to me, or I leave this place as nothing more than a blood bath.”

Hinata watched as the woman flinched lightly, but kept the same strong look in her eyes as she nodded and led Konan further into the house, but Hinata was forced to stand there and wait. She glanced around and kneeled down by the door as she waited. She kept her eyes on the men that passed through, making sure that if anyone with a high price didn’t get past her. Her bingo book was filled to the brim with bounties and Hinata owed Kazuka a large sum of money because of a poker game Hidan had con-ed her into playing. But, as she took another glance to the door, she felt her body tense when she saw a familiar face walk in.

Sasuke Uchiha.

It had been over three years since she last saw him. He was around thirteen and usually in the company of Naruto. She never bothered herself with him. All she needed to hope for was that the Uchiha was her ally. But now, he wasn’t…or was he? Hinata knew for a fact that Orochimaru was the enemy, and with the Uchiha under his training, he must be the enemy as well. She kept her head down as he walked past flirting women and tense men. Hinata had no idea what to do in this situation; she stood no chance against the Uchiha. She could hold her own against Itachi, but she was sure that if Itachi wanted to, he could kill her in any of their sparring sessions. Sasuke…well, from what she remembered was the top of her class in fighting. Hinata ranked as number one among the female members but she never took her chances with the Uchiha. Her fighting skill was below average, as her father liked to remind her, but she did have the upper hand against him since Hinata activated her kekkei genkai way before the Uchiha. Hinata had been training with her Byakugan since she was seven years old. Not that it was good enough; her father and her sister activated their Byakugan at the age of five. She was always behind.

The Hyuga and Uchiha never really communicated with one another while in class, but it’s not like they weren’t forced to. Iruka thought that the two could be a force to be messed with if they could learn to get along, but the Uchiha was a brooding asshole and Hinata was a scared wussy. But, Iruka was a hopeful man and paired the two when he got the chance. And they both hated it with a passion. Sasuke would have to try very hard not to yell at her and Hinata was glared at by every girl in her class. But, they were always the best in the class; not that either recognized the other in skill. Hinata just avoided him and Sasuke ignored her. The only time they ever came face to face, was because Iruka pitted them against one another in sparring. Girls cheered for Sasuke, and Hinata had the male side on her side, but it was only because most of them hated the Uchiha. In all surprise, they were evenly matched. Even though Sasuke was the better fighter, Hinata’s Byakugan was all she needed. Every strike he threw, she would tap him and cause pain to shot through his nerves. Her gentle fist was okay in comparison to her family, but to anyone else, she looked like a master.

No one won or lost the match, but Hinata had to admit that the Uchiha gave a little extra time to glare at her.

“An Akatsuki,” Hinata remained stilled and stared at his feet as Sasuke stood before her. He didn’t speak much, but he continued into the room. She knew what he was thinking. Hinata stood and followed after him as he went to one side of the room, his eyes scanning in room. Akatsuki traveled in pairs, so, he must be looking for them both. Surely, he was planning on finding both so that he could find his brother, but he was a lot closer than Sasuke thought. Hinata quietly made her way over and sat with her back to the two, her being what Sasuke’s eyes would be drawn to in case he looked over. “One more Uchiha on site,” she said lightly as a drunken man laughed loudly with each arm around a woman. She activated her Byakugan and took the time to recognize his chakra signature again.

It was almost like Itachi’s, only much harsher in flow and not as strong.

“What is that little bitch doing here?” Hidan scoffed under his breath as he took another drink from a sake bottle. “I’m a little busy with other important things,” he said as his eyes traveled to the dancer on stage. Hinata looked to the woman as well and felt her cheeks heat up as the woman looked right at her and smiled softly. “Deal with the little pest bastard.”

“Pointless,” Itachi said as he tipped his hat lower.

“Excuse me,” Hinata looked over and saw a woman kneeled beside her. “Tea?” She asked lightly and Hinata gave a slight nod. “What brings the Akatsuki to this village?”

“Mission,” she said lightly as she picked up the cup.

“So you are a woman,” the geisha smiled lightly. Hinata looked at her and took in her appearance. She was young, only about a year older than herself. Her face was pure white, her lips were a dark of blue, and her eyes were a blood red. Her kimono was a forest green with a golden obi. She had short blonde hair that was longer in the front than it was in the back. A black rose flower pinned some of her hair and revealed a pierced ear. “We have all been wondering since you came in.”

“This is no time to be caught up,” Itachi spoke lightly as he glanced back to the two. “He only spotted you, so he will keep on you until he finds a partner.”

“Konan-sama and I will lead him off,” Hinata said as stood and placed her cup back down. But the geisha woman was quick to stand and grabbed her arm. “I am in no need of your services.”

“Please, only a moment of your time, Akatsuki-san,” she said lightly as she began to pull her off away from the main room.

“I assure you,” Hinata flushed red as she was being pulled back to the geisha’s chamber rooms. “I have no money.”

“Money,” the woman looked back at her with a sweet smile, “what good would I have with that?”

“You…You could pay your way out…” Hinata said lightly as she was pulled down to be seated beside her in a room only lit by an oil lamp outside a window. “Is that not what you want?”

“Akatsuki-san, this,” she looked around the room, “this is my room. My home. My sisters. My life now,” she smiled at her. “Even if I found my way back home…what would I do? I am used to this life; the life of a geisha.”

“Doesn’t…anyone miss you?”

The geisha shrugged and leaned against Hinata with her head on the Akatsuki’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t know…it’s not like anyone came to get me out.” Hinata felt her chest tighten. How was it that this woman was almost just like her?

“No one came for me either,” Hinata said lightly. The geisha looked up at her, “My friends and family probably never even bothered looking for me.” She looked out the window at the dark night sky. “Even if I got back…they probably wouldn’t want me back.”

“Who knows?” She said lightly as she began to run her fingers up and down Hinata’s sleeve. “Maybe, you can return home to open arms and happy tears…but the question to ask is…will you be happy?” Hinata glanced down at her and the geisha looked back up at her. “You have lived the life of an Akatsuki. Leaving doesn’t mean that you will stop living that life. If I leave…all I would ever know is the life of a paid woman. The only work I know is how to seduce a man. So,” she closed her eyes as she scooted closer to Hinata and wrapped her arms around Hinata’s one arm, “I am either a geisha or a brothel whore.”

“You could do more than that. I…could do more than be a killer for hire.”

“Will you take that chance though?” The geisha whispered to her. “Since only one has ever left the Akatsuki…and he has taken over Otogakure.”

Hinata knew exactly who she was talking about…Orochimaru was the eleventh Akatsuki member and was currently the holder of the ring she would have been getting. Hinata never thought of it like that though; would the Akatsuki allow her to live if she ran back home. She knew their location had better information on each member. Hell, she knew all the members and that was already more than what her Hokage knew. Could she go back to boring missions? Being underestimated by her peers? That look she got from her father while she trained alone? How Naruto always seemed to look right past her?

Could Hinata ever go back to being Hinata Hyuga, Konohagakure jonin?

“No…” Hinata whispered lightly as she felt the tears run down her cheeks. “I cannot.”

“But that is alright my sweet Akatsuki-san,” the geisha said in her soft voice as she moved so that she was seated on her lap. “You are greater than you could ever be in that lousy village. Here, you are feared, respected, loved,” she pressed her lips to Hinata’s cheek. “Part of the greatest organization in the world,” her lips brushed against soft skin.

“I am,” Hinata said as a smile pulled at her lips.

“A much better expression Akatsuki-san,” the geisha giggled, but she was stopped when they heard a loud scream from one of the girls. “Onee-san,” the geisha said as she scrambled to her feet, but Hinata was quick to stand and stood before her. “I must go see her,” she said as Hinata peeked out of the door.

“No,” She said as she watched the Uchiha male look about the room. He must have walked in on her. He was only a couple doors away from her. Hinata lightly closed the door and looked back to the geisha. “Stay put and remain calm,” she grabbed her hands and led her back to the table. Hinata placed a mirror and make-up before her. She then wiped a good amount of the white paint from the geisha’s face. “You are getting ready for another man,” Hinata explained as she cleaned her hands on a towel as the geisha watched her movements. “If this man asks for an Akatsuki, tell him I have just left.” Hinata climbed up to the window and easily slid out.

“Thank you,” she ran over to the window and looked up at her. “Come back any time, and ask for Water Lilly, my sweet Akatsuki.” The geisha said with a smile.

Hinata nodded and then made her escape.

The Geisha sat back down just as the man opened the door on her. She jumped a bit, but kept her hands on the mirror that she was about to pick up. “The Akatsuki,” Sasuke said as he looked about the room, “Where is he?”

“Left,” she said lightly as she picked up her mirror and then opened the container of white powder. “Just finished our session.”

Sasuke Uchiha scoffed and left her to look for the Akatsuki; he was so close to fulfilling his goal.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata and Konan stood high up in a tree. Hinata was scouting out the Uchiha that was making his way to their direction. Konan had left their things with the other two members and then went off with Hinata in hopes that the two can get the younger Uchiha off the elder one’s back. Hinata was sure that he had locked down on her chakra signature and that he never knew that it was her. Hinata almost couldn’t believe that the Uchiha could not even remember a chakra signature that he sat in the same room with for about eight years and then worked with two years after. She shook her head as he came up about twenty feet away and was staring up at them. She glanced over to Konan, who only nodded and jumped down to face the Uchiha. “You seem to have found the wrong Akatsuki.”

“Where is Itachi Uchiha?” He asked as he gripped his katana. Hinata gripped her naginata and kept her eyes right on him. She had full faith in Konan to protect herself.

“We are not told where or what other members are doing,” she said lightly and without emotion. “You will have to keep looking.”

“Your partner seems to be itching for a fight,” he said as he looked up to Hinata. “Does he know where Itachi is?”

“What part of we are not told of missions not our own did you not understand?” She asked with a frown.

“Just a few minutes,” he suggested lightly as they both armed themselves with their weapons. “He ran for a reason.”

“She knows when to not waste her time with such lowly issues,” Konan said as Hinata jumped down beside her and held out her weapon. “But, she is also unaware of where the Uchiha is.”

“She?” Sasuke looked her over. “Usually a woman is not brought to a back room by a geisha.” Hinata just kept silent as she shifted her position so she was more spread out. “I have no time to bother myself with two female Akatsukis; not tell me, where is Itachi Uchiha?”

“Move along Uchiha,” Hinata said as she kept her weapon pointed right at him. “We are pressed for time.”

“A general direction would get me out of your way,” he said as he glared at the two. “I also do not have time to waste.”

“Try the northern parts of Kirigakure,” she said as she eased her stance a bit, “his partner mentioned a corpse he wanted to loot.”

“I’ll be sure to find you both again if you have sent me in the wrong direction,” he said as he walked past Hinata, who tensed. “Pathetic.”

Hinata waited a minute, “Arrogant bastard,” she muttered under her breath as she looked to Konan, who only smirked at her. “What?”

“Brought back to a geisha’s chambers, hm?”

Hinata flushed pink, “Nothing happened Konan-sama!”

“I will have to check your wallet to confirm such a claim,” she teased as she walked off with Hinata following right at her side. The girl was flustered and red.

“She said that she had no need for money.”

“A free hour with a geisha, Hinata?” Konan smirked as Hinata paled. “You may not need practice to become a seductress.”

“Konan-sama!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn’t get into much more of the story than some wanted, but maybe this can lead to a fourth installment?
> 
> So, I did promise quickshots about Hinata in multiple couplings. I will continue with that idea, but I also have another set of quickshots I would like to make that involve all of the rookie nine, Team Gai, and Sand Siblings parents. Hope you guys look forward to the next stuff and I’ll talk to you all next time.
> 
> Ja Ne.  


	17. A Special Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the one shot that I have been thinking up since I got this idea: What would the Kunoichis be like going through that special time: puberty?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
> Couples: Sasuhina, ShikaSaku, ShinoIno

 

Kurenai Yuhi was one of the kunoichis that stayed at her jonin level. Many kunoichi either went into the medic route (and that was most of them) or strived long enough to become Anbu or special ranks within jonin rank, like Anko Mitarashi had. But then there was Kurenai, who had been a sensei for a long time and never looked to strive any further. She wasn’t skilled enough to be a medic and she held too much onto her impossible dreams of having a family all her own. She should know better, but every part of her paycheck she saved put a smile on her face at the thought of using it to spend on her lovely baby. She nearly got close with how her relationship with Asuma Sarutobi had been going but they went on hold when they got new genin team. Kurenai was happy with her genin team since it was a rather odd combination of students that she had seen before. When she was a genin, she had seen the same combination of family members when she was a genin. Of course, it was completely dynamics when comparing the two teams. Kurenai was fairly surprised at how well her team worked with one another; her two boys, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, formed a light rivalry that only pushed them to do better but never caused terrible fighting. And when it came to her female student, Hinata Hyuga, she was reserved and quiet (which Kurenai greatly appreciated) but was able to keep up and even strive to be a great as her male counterparts. But there was the issue that Kurenai saw among all of the genin of the generation; an issue that she took very personally.

The Kunoichi of each team had to go through a very difficult time: Womanhood.

Kurenai looked over at her two male counterparts that had known each other since their genin days. Kakashi Hatake was the first of the two men to actually notice that his kunoichi was rather…distant from the rest of the team, which was odd since she was usually the neutrality that kept her shinobi from starting an all-out war with one another. Kakashi was about to go up and see if he could somehow converse with her; even though Kakashi wasn’t really a comforting sort of man. But when he had tried to approach her, he caught the site of a very familiar scene; one he had actually seen Kurenai and Shizune make back in his younger days. She was crouched down and holding her middle as she groaned in some sort of pain; Kakashi quickly walked away before he suffered the scorn of a woman. Asuma on the other hand had learned the hard way about confronting woman about their conditions. He reserved quiet a lashing from his kunoichi about how he shouldn’t doubt her ability to take care of herself. And Kurenai could tell from the beginning when Hinata had faked sickness to get out of training.

So, being the bigger of the three, she had called them all for some sort of meeting. It was a small café that Kurenai used to go to when she came home very late or very early from mission. It was the only building open at those times since the old couple that ran it had children and grandchildren that were shinobi. She glanced out the opening and saw the low lights of the morning slowly rising over the village. She sighed lightly and brought her cup of tea up to her lips, “I can guess that you two are smart enough to understand why I asked you to join me here?”

“Just to be clear,” Asuma sat back, “we are here about are moody kunoichis, right?”

“Yes Asuma,” Kurenai sighed as she shook her head.

“I can only hope that you are here to aid us Kurenai,” Kakashi said as he put down his book. “Since if you think that I can handle Sakura with just some sort of simple direction, you are mistaken.”

“I have actually come up with a solution that we could all benefit from,” Kurenai said after taking a sip and then placed her cup back down. “How about I take the girls for today and I give Shino to Team 7,” she motioned to Kakashi, “and Kiba to Team 10?” She looked to Asuma. “I also have an issue of my shinobi not being able to…talk about issues, especially Kiba, since he doesn’t have many close male relatives.”

“That seems fair enough,” Asuma shrugged and picked up a dumpling. “Just…” he trailed off and stuffed the food into his mouth.

Kurenai glared at him, “Just what?” She looked to him, “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing,” he said and stuffed another dumpling into his mouth.

“What he meant to say,” Kakashi said as he stood up and picked up his book, “Just don’t do anything brash.”

“And what does he mean by that?” She was now glaring at both of the men that looked to be ready to bolt out of the café.

“You are very passionate about everything you do is all.” Asuma said with a smirk in hopes that he could spin this to look more positive.

Kurenai on the other hand knew very much what the two were getting at. She was a bit of a feminist nut and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. When it came to her and Anko, they pushed to have more kunoichis at every level of ninja hood. Anko was a bit more extreme since she went as far as kunoichis not even stopping to have families. Which was very true of some kunoichis since a lot of shinobi wanted families and mostly looked to civilian women. Kurenai on the other hand wasn’t that die hard. She wanted a family and much to her misfortune, kunoichis could not really get civilian men; they were not too keen to having a wife that was never around. She just calmed herself as the two men left with small partings; she sat there and pondered what she was to do with her kunoichis that were as prideful as any man. Surely, not just sitting down with them with open arms would cause them to talk to her about everything they are feeling. She sighed and finished her tea before going off back to her apartment; she would need some more sleep to be ready for this.

And as for not taking it too far; she smirked at the fun she could have.

**(Line Break)**

“So,” Ino glared as she was in hearing distance of Hinata and Sakura; she walked up to the ramen shop with hard steps. “I guess all the girls had been carted off, huh? Those damn mucho losers!” She stomped her feet as she stood before the two. Hinata just shrunk back and looked down at her feet as Sakura just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t believe you two are just going to roll over while the boys go off and train.”

“Look,” Sakura glared at her, “we got orders from our senseis, and we will follow them without question. That is what shinobi do.”

“No,” Ino put her hands on her hips and leaned in, “that is what kunoichis do. Shinobi argue and get to complain long enough to just get to do what they want.”

“That isn’t fair Yamanaka-san,” Hinata whispered from her spot and looked up at them. “We are all treated equally-”

“Bullshit!” Ino yelled and Hinata quickly apologized and looked back down at her feet.

“Don’t yell at her,” Sakura glared and pushed Ino back, “just because you feel like being a bitch doesn’t mean you can take it out on Hinata.”

“It’s not like I meant to yell at her,” Ino pointed, “I just thought her explanation was stupid.”

“You are such a man,” Sakura scoffed and looked away from her. “No wonder you are so pissed off.” Before Ino could strangle Sakura, Kurenai came onto the scene with a frown and disappointment, so much for having a nice girl’s day with them.

“Good morning, Kurenai-sensei,” Hinata quickly recognized her presence and bowed. The other two, not being so familiar with being so formal with their own senseis, just nodded their heads or gave a light wave.

“Oh great,” Ino muttered under her breath, “Did they send all the women away?”

“On the contrary,” Kurenai smiled in hopes to lighten the mood. “I wanted to meet with you three,” she motioned the confused girls into the shop, “please, sit down and order. My treat,” she followed behind them and sat down beside Hinata since she was more comfortable with her. She watched as the girls glanced at one another in hopes to figure out what was going on, but Kurenai knew it wouldn’t take very long. “Before I begin, I would like be sure that you all are comfortable with what is going on.”

“I would like to know what is going on sensei,” Sakura said and then quickly placed her order. “I mean, I am a little suspicious that only we were called to this.”

“Well, you are smart kunoichi Haruno,” Kurenai smiled at her, “and I can assure you that the boys are having their own little get together.” She was surprised at how relieved the girl’s looks, maybe she should have called a meeting like this earlier. The kunoichi looked to be used to being left out of a lot of things. “But back to my question. I assume you all know why we are together.”

“Kunoichi issues, right?” Ino looked over at her with a bored expression and a bit of disappointment as she poked at her ramen. “We are supposed to get a touchy feely and talk about why girl power rocks, right?” She said with mocking enthusiasm. Kurenai couldn’t help but frown.

“Ew, what kind of women do you take me for Yamanaka?” Kurenai questioned and received a shocked look from all three girls. They had all suspected she was going to baby them. “You are all at that age of womanhood, if I was to call you here to try to sugar coat it, I would not be a sensei. My job is to be sure that you girls are ready for whatever life throws at you and this is one of the biggest challenges that kunoichis face.” She looked down at her ramen. “But first, we eat,” she smiled lightly, “I have been craving this stuff for weeks. But I was on a strict diet.”

“You don’t need to diet Kurenai-sensei,” Hinata looked up at her with concern. “You are so perfectly healthy.”

“Not that kind of dieting Hinata,” Kurenai reassured her, “I need to put on muscle.”

“You were trying to gain weight?” Ino looked at her with shock.

“Muscle, I needed more muscle,” she smirked and winked. “I need to be strong since I’m not going to let one of my male teammates look after me like a child. I actually ended up saving his ass a few times.”

“That is so cool!” Sakura smiled at her. “What was your diet? And work-out routine? Can you help me start it too?” Kurenai had never seen a girl so eager to actually put on weight. She nodded and the girl smiled brighter than before and looked over to Ino with a smirk. “Better watch out Boar. Next time we spar, I’ll be kicking your size two butt.”

“We’ll see about that forehead girl,” Ino smirked back and the two suddenly took part in an eating contest.

Kurenai sighed and looked out to Hinata Hyuga; she was going to prove to be a challenge. Kurenai couldn’t just rile her up into thinking she could be just as strong as her teammates, since Hinata came from a family that taught her she would never be first. There would always be a male above her. Kurenai also knew that before Hinata went to the academy and a little while she was in the academy, she got strict training in being a wife. Kurenai had once gone over to talk to Hiashi again about his daughter, and Hinata was the one serving them. Hinata was too obedient and loyal to ever try to purposely try to best her teammates for personal gain. Hinata did show great improvement and the skill to be a great assassin if she wanted, but there would always be that lesson burned into her head on how to be a proper women.

Once they all had finished, Kurenai paid and motioned for them to follow her some place to talk. She had taken them to a river side where she had taught Team 8 how to walk on water. Kurenai decided to lean against one of the boulders and the three girls lounged about the ground and on some rocks. “I should just be blunt with all of you,” Kurenai started, “you’re all going through your menstrual cycles and some of you had caused trouble for your senseis,” she looked to the three and they all looked away guilty. “Now, I know that you three have someone that you could look to for this situation, but just so you know,” she smiled at them, “I’m also here to help.” This was something she said really to Hinata, who lacked the mother to take talk to something like this about, but she didn’t want to be too obvious. Not to mention that she was sure that the three had kunoichi mothers so they knew what was happening too. “Fun trick,” Kurenai reached into her back pouch and pulled out a tampon, “keep these really close. Since you don’t really care a pack around everywhere and the last thing you want is a noisy teammate looking through your bag and pulls out one of these instead.”

“Good to know,” Sakura muttered since she had already been through this incident with, oddly enough, her sensei. He just wanted to grab some medical wrap after getting into a fight with some bandits, but instead, he found…them. She blushed at the sight she had to come back to; Kakashi holding her tampon and Naruto asking a whole lot of question on what it was and Sasuke sitting there shaking his head.

“Second tip,” Kurenai smiled, “keep pain killers in your packs. Good when hurt or cramping.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Is there anything that I can…answer for you?”

“Can I get back to my team?” Ino asked with her hand raised. “I mean no offense sensei, but I can handle myself around a bunch of stupid boys.” Kurenai frowned as the girl got up and started walking away. “I hope I didn’t waste your time.”

“Yamanaka,” Kurenai called after her. “Do you love someone?”

“What are you getting at,” Ino looked back at her with a slight glare. She may only be fourteen, but she didn’t like where Kurenai was going.

“I mean,” Kurenai shrugged with a straight face. “I can assume that you have a crush on some boy, right?” She figured she guessed right when the girl turned to listen to what she had to say, “But you also intend on sticking to your shinobi path too.” Ino nodded and Kurenai stood up straight. “I hate to break it to you…to all of you,” she looked over to Sakura and Hinata, “but your love lives are not what you think they will be.” She became very stern, “You all have been talked to about what you might get to do as young adults. You will fall in love, you’ll want to get married, and you’ll want to have kids. But you are all forgetting that one thing, someone will have to suffer; it will most likely be you.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “As much as I hate to say it, Kunoichis don’t last very long in this business and end up happy. It is safe to assume, you three will soon notice you have become the medic of your team,” she looked to see that they all realized that they were, “one of you will be a medic at the hospital,” she looked to Sakura, who had openly admitted to wanting to take that route after meeting Tsunade. “The rest will try to reach Anbu and you will most likely make it; there is rarely no competition for women Anbu, but then half that enter will drop out when they come to terms that they want to have a life outside of being an Anbu. Anbu work when called at any time, for any reason, and there is no room for anything else but being an Anbu.” She paused to see the reactions that she was getting. “And when you all find a man that loves you, you will stop being a shinobi to have a family and have kids. Your husband will be the one supporting the family. You may have the chance to going back and being a shinobi, but most women stay mothers.”

“Shut up!” Ino said with a glare as she covered her ears. “Why are you doing this to us?” She looked up at her with her face twisted with sorrow and anger. “I thought you were trying to help us? All you’re doing is making me question my whole life. Am I wasting my time? Should I just sign up to be a medic now? Or just give up all together?”

“I want you all to know what you are getting into,” she looked at all of them. “I’m sorry, I truly am sorry that this is what our lives have come to. I want to be a mother,” she looked to them with a small smile, “I want to have a kid and raise him or her to be a good person and shinobi, but I also want to protect my village.” She sat back down and took in a deep breath. “I’m not trying to discourage you from being a kunoichi, but take one more look at what you want with your life. Take a day, a week, a month, hell,” she smiled, “take five years of hard training and devotion to being a shinobi to figure out if this is what you want to do, and for how much longer.” She looked at them with caring eyes, “I just need to be sure that you are ready for the life ahead of you, and that you three know that I will do my best to help you every step.”

They all remained very quiet, with Ino trying to fight back tears and sobs. Finally, Hinata looked up to Kurenai with a smile. “I want to make it to Anbu,” she blushed as the other two looked over to her. “Before I am twenty, and then,” she nodded her head as if she was convincing herself, “then I want to find someone that will love me, marry me, and want to have a family with me.” She blushed lightly at her fantasy, “I’ll raise a family, and once they are old enough, I’ll go off and teach at the academy.” She looked to the two, “That’s what I want to do?”

“What about your clan?” Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head with a sad smile, “I know my limitations and…Hanabi-imouto will make a much better than me.”

“Then…” Ino wiped her eyes and smirked at Kurenai, “I’m going to become a top notch sensei when I’m a jonin.” She put her hands on her hips. “I’ll teach future Anbu captains and specially trained jonin! You just wait and see!”

“Brilliant,” Kurenai smiled and then looked to Sakura. “What about you Haruno?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” she smiled up at her, “I’m going to be the next of the legendary sanin.”

“In your dreams,” Ino smirked and stuck out her tongue at her.

“Want to bet on it?” Sakura smirked and the two just shared a laugh. Hinata giggled lightly and the three looked to each other with smiles. Kurenai let a small smile of her own slip through as she watched as the girls sat with one another once more and talked as if Kurenai was no longer there. “Uh,” Kurenai was pulled from her silence when Sakura spoke up once more and looked to her, “is it…okay…if we can do something girly?” Kurenai was a bit taken back by the request; she looked to the other two, who seemed to be in agreement. “I mean, if we need to accept that we will no longer be treated like women, can we do one more girly thing together? I can’t really go ask Naruto and Sasuke to do stuff with me that I like.”

“We should go shopping!” Ino said with a bright smile, “Get more mature and sexy outfits to match us growing up into women!”

“Totally!” Sakura smiled and gave her a ‘thumbs up’, something she had caught from Naruto. “Not to mention I’ve been wearing this uniform since I started being a shinobi.”

“I guess it could be fun,” Hinata said with a shrug and blush.

Kurenai took in the idea and couldn’t help but smirk at the idea. With the thought of…maturing these girls up gave her an idea to cause a little trouble that would just be fun for her later. She nodded and stood up, “That sounds like a great idea.” She began to walk away, “Let’s go shopping girls.” She led the group back to the village with a smirk as the girls behind her talked happily of looking for new clothes.

_~ With the Boys~_

“Alright,” Asuma looked to his three boys, “tell me what we have learned today.”

“Respect women like equals.” Kiba spouted off first.

“Don’t even bother trying to think that you understand what is going on with them.” Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone as he lied in the grass.

“Keep comments to yourself.” Choji said.

“And what have you three learned?” Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

“Keep it in your pants!” Naruto said proudly as the other sweat dropped at his bluntness.

“Work with Kunoichis as you would any other shinobi. We’re not their hero’s, but we can’t leave them behind.” Shino said calmly.

“My peers are morons.” Sasuke said dully.

“Good,” the two senseis said and gave each other ‘thumbs up.’

_~With the Girls~_

Kurenai laughed as she watched the girls walk ahead of her with a new found confidence. She nearly forgot what new clothes could do for a girl. She stayed back to evaluate what the girls had picked out that very much matched their personalities. First came the Ino Yamanaka, the most vibrant of the three and had a style to show for it. She wore a purple dress that came down to her knees, but it left the top of her back, shoulders, and arms bare. The dress came around her neck and she wore a belt that held her back beige pouch. The material was strong and thick and the dress had slits on the side that allowed better movement. She wore black shorts that came down to ¾ of her thigh. She also wore black elbow pads, her headband was also around her hips, and heeled sandals.

Then to Sakura Haruno, she was –admittedly- the smarter off the three. She was smarter with her choice of clothing. But the girl was even smart enough to have a little…sex appeal when she dressed. Which Kurenai would suspect of all the girls since they were at that age. Sakura wore a tight black top that only went to the top of her bust, but she also wore a short red jacket that stopped under her bust and had sleeves that came down to her elbows. Her head band was still used to keep her short hair back, but the fabric was now black. She wore beige colored shorts and heeled sandals. Sakura also took into account on wearing black fingerless gloves as a way to protect her hands a bit better.

And lastly it came to her quiet student, Hinata Hyuga. Kurenai was a little surprised as the girl’s choice of clothing. Her choice was rather close to her comfort zone, but there was something very daring about her picking out a long sleeved and very form-fitting dark blue shirt. The sleeves were rather loose fitting and the shirt came down to about under her bottom. Not to forget that she wore better fitted black shorts and summer styled heeled sandals. Out of the three, Hinata was would be better fit right off the bat to fight in them since Kurenai had learned ever since Hinata’s kidnapping attempt, her father had her learn how to fight in any sort of situation; even in kimono wooden sandals. The other two had yet to even walk around for a while, but they seemed to be putting up nicely. Hinata’s head band was still around her neck, and she wore a belt that hung unevenly on her hips that held her back pouch, and the many scrolls that she needed to use when she used her other family’s kekkei genkai.

Kurenai couldn’t help but admire them for being so young and beautiful; she even hated to admit that even on their death beds, they would retain such an innocent beauty unmatched by others. It was a tragic thought, but it could very much be possible that they might not make it to adult hood. She had lost many companions before they even turned twenty-one. But was a thought that merely pushed her to train them better. It wasn’t all that depressing when being a shinobi; there were some advantages to them. Hell, when it came to kunoichis there were a lot more advantages to being a shinobi. “Why don’t we stop for some tea?”

“Ew no,” Ino looked back at her and made a face of disgust, “we should go out and take up some of those boys on some fighting challenges.”

“Let me rephrase then,” Kurenai smirked as she motioned them to a café. “We should go and train on using the best weapon a kunoichi has.”

“And that is?” Sakura asked with some doubt.

Kurenai winked at her, “Her body,” she chuckled as the girls blushed red, but followed her into the café anyway. She took a seat in the booth and the girls filled in across from her for the most part. “Haven’t you ever wondered why kunoichis make the best assassins?”

“I thought it was something more…intellectual,” Sakura said as she blushed and looked at the table top.

“But it is Haruno-san,” Kurenai said in hopes to show them that this wasn’t degrading. It was an art. “Without using a single jutsu, a once of chakra, and not even speaking, a woman can gain the trust of anyone around her.” She put up her finger, “Watch.” She sat back and under the table delicately crossed her legs. The girls watched as Kurenai just looked over a menu like it was just another day out; she glanced out of the corner of her eyes and the three discreetly looked over to see that another male shinobi had been caught. He was younger than Kurenai, but older than the three. Kurenai glanced over and caught his look; she offered nothing but a sweet smile and laughed lightly when the man just blushed and offered a smile back. Kurenai looked back at the girls, “See. Not a word out of my mouth.”

“How did you know he would fall for something like that?” Ino asked.

“I once led a squad with him. I got to know him, and today I just used what I knew.” She put down the menu and smiled. “You observe, analyze, seduce, and obtain.” She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. “It’s about as easy as that.”

“That was amazing,” Hinata said with a blush.

“Yes, but this is something you use for manipulation,” Kurenai said in a warning tone as she looked at them, “and not to be used for getting an actually husband or boyfriend.” She couldn’t help but smirk as all the girls looked a little crestfallen. “So,” she smirked and held up three scrolls; “who wants in on a fun mission?”

“Me!” Ino and Sakura both raised their hands and smiled brightly.

Kurenai looked over to Hinata and raised a brow in question. The girl blushed and looked to her peers and back to her sensei. “Okay,” she raised her hand and the other two girls cheered.

“Good,” Kurenai smiled, “a warning though.” She looked to them, “This will be hard for you three, you will have to get out of your comfort zone, and I hope that you have given your first kiss to someone, since the rest of them will be handed out as needed for these types of missions.” The girls blushed and glanced to one another. “Alright,” Kurenai smiled, “I’ll give you your scrolls, you have the rest of today to get your first kiss done, review who you have and what the mission is, and I’ll even give you a chance to back out.” Kurenai set a specific scroll down in front of each girl and then got up. “Meet me first thing in the morning tomorrow for further details and just some extra help if anyone needs it.” She waved and took her leave, but not without also giving the other shinobi a nod and smirking when she knew that he was watching her walk out. Kurenai was almost too good at it.

Hinata was the first to open her scroll, but the quickly shot it with a red face at the name of her target. She glanced over to see that the other two had also opened their scrolls and looked to the names with some discomfort. “W-Who did you get?”

“I got Shino,” Ino said with a bit of a shudder. “How am I supposed to seduce a guy that doesn’t even smile?”

“Well, at least you got a guy that doesn’t spend most of his day sleeping,” Sakura said with a groan. “I have the Nara boy. Great, he’ll see this coming from a mile away.” She placed her head on the table and sighed. “What about you Hinata?”

Hinata gulped lightly and whispered, “Uchiha-san.” The two others looked at her with wide eyes and she quickly put her hands up as a sign of defeat. “I-I promise not to take it if you don’t’ want me too.” She bowed her head in shame.

“No,” Sakura shook her head, “its fine Hinata.” Sakura blushed, “I’ll just have to give him my first kiss.”

“But I want Sasuke to by my first kiss too.” Ino said with a slight whine.

“Go ahead,” Sakura said even though she was a little peeved inside. “I’m a kunoichi first. And my mission comes first,” she smiled with determination in her eyes. “I will make that lazy ass boy fall in love with me.”

“Get ready Aburame,” Ino smirked, “I’m going to be the girl of your dreams!”

“I-I’m so dead,” Hinata muttered as her head hit the table. There was no way that she could get ten feet near the Uchiha, let alone make him be…entranced by her.

“But firsts things first Hinata,” Ino smirked as she looked at the girl. “Someone has to give up those lips to Naruto-baka.” Hinata sat up straight with her face burning red. She looked to the two smirking girls. “And we are just the right girls to help you!”

“Come on Hinata,” Sakura put her scroll away and pulled her out of the booth. Hinata quickly put hers away as she was being dragged away and Ino flanked the group with a big smile on her face and a bounce in her step. “We are going to get you so pumped up that you’ll march right up to that boy and give him the biggest kiss you can muster!” Hinata paled at the thought of doing something so daring. She was barely capable of not wearing her beloved jacket. They were walking in the streets of Konohagakure and she blushed as the two openly talked about their objective so they can get ready for their mission. Hinata took in a deep breath and tried to join in; she was a confident woman now.

“Alright,” Hinata said proudly with a smile and blush. “I’m going to kiss him!”

“Kiss who?!” Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and looked to her with a questioning expression. Hinata exploded red and fainted as Sakura and Ino looked back at him. “Who was Hinata-chan going to kiss?”

“Moron,” Ino shook her head as Sakura picked up Hinata.

Naruto just watched with a confused look on his face. “What?”

**(Line Break)**

Kurenai sat on the desk of the unused Academy room; she looked through the notes she had written down from her old days of assassination and looked to the three new black books she had gotten for her kunoichis. She hoped that her girls had gotten their kissing out of the way; since she wanted to be sure she didn’t ruin it for them. Kurenai looked over the early copy of the mission details she had made and was very proud of herself for the choices she made. There was no way she would allow Ino or Sakura to go after the Uchiha, since she knew the Uchiha would go out of his way to avoid them. Hinata was not allowed to be with Shino or Shikamaru since she had spent the most time with them as companion (more Shino than Shikamaru). Not to mention that Ino could not be with the Nara boy, since it would have been too obvious. She gave them all a challenge. Sakura was pitted against a man smarter than her. Ino had to find a way to make a silent man open up. And Hinata had to find the courage to approach this strong and gifted clan boy. If this ended well, she could get these girls on even greater missions; they would be a step ahead of shinobi their age. Imagine, watching them infiltrate another’s village team, just by gaining the affection of one of the males? It would be her proudest moment.

“Good morning sensei!” Ino smiled brightly as she walked into the room and held up her scroll. “I’ve got the perfect plan and I’ll have that Aburame wrapped around my finger in the first hour!”

“You haven’t even done any observation yet Yamanaka-san,” Kurenai said with a smile as she shook her head. “Just be ready to change that plan and make it even greater.” She laughed lightly as the girl pouted and came down to the first row of desks and sat down. “Don’t be so upset. Hey,” Kurenai stood up and smiled, “did you get that kiss out of the way?”

Ino smiled with a bright red blush on her cheeks. “Yep, but I don’t think that Sasuke-kun ever wants to see me again,” she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “I never thought that I would ever be able to sneak up on him like that.”

“Hello sensei,” Sakura slid the door open and smiled at the two. “I hope that I am not late.” She blushed as she took a seat next to Ino. “And thank to you, Ino-pig,” Sakura looked to her with a playful glare, “it was very hard to get the drop on Sasuke. Nearly took me the whole night.” Ino laughed lightly and nudged Sakura, who just nudged her back with a smirk. “I’m still going to be better on this mission than you are.”

“You wanna bet?” Ino smirked at her and Kurenai watched with a smile as these girls went from friends to rivals in a matter of seconds. She sighed and picked up her bought black books and her personal one.

“Sorry,” Hinata ran into the room panting and holding multiple scrolls in her arms. She was red faced and her hair was a bit in disarray and her clothes were ruffled up. “I-I was up late and Neji-nii had to wake me,” she smiled lightly and stood before the two as 

“Jeez Hinata,” Sakura looked her over and jumped over her seat so she stood behind her, “you need to take care of yourself.” She began to fix Hinata’s hair. “I’m not going to let my fellow kunoichi acting like a man.”

“I know,” Ino did the same and took the scrolls out of her hands. “You need at least four hours of sleep and have time to look proper.” She fixed her clothes. “I bet you just lost sleep because of the kiss you gave Naruto.” She smiled and giggled as Sakura smiled too, but Hinata suddenly blushed and had a guilty look on her face. Ino looked at her, “Hinata…you did kiss him, right?”

“Well,” she poked her fingers together and looked at the ground. “I-I didn’t really…I mean…h-he was so busy a-and…” she looked up at them as all three of them were looking at her. “I-I couldn’t do it!” She yelled and dropped her head in shame. “Every time I-I saw him…” she blushed, “I-I ran away.”

“Oh,” Ino grabbed her face and looked at her like she would look at a child, “my poor baby.” She hugged her and stroked her head. “You are a strong, beautiful, and smart Kunoichi. I just need to give you more confidence is all.”

“Just think of it like this Hinata,” Sakura looked to her with a smile, “If you succeed in this mission; you can easily give that blonde haired idiot a simple kiss.” She gave her a ‘thumbs up’ and Ino nodded in agreement.

“Now that we have discussed that,” Kurenai brought their attention back and then handed them each a book. “You’ll be using these to document. I want to see them at the end of the month-”

“A month?” Ino looked at her like she was crazy, “Why are we taking so long to observe them?”

“I need you all to get used to observing at your best, while also keeping up with your normal life,” she held up her book, which was much thicker than theirs. “It is very hard to juggle your regular missions, training, family, and social lives let alone, observe someone from a distance. That is why I gave you a month, if you do well, I’ll make other missions and make them shorter.” Sakura and Ino hi-fived, but Hinata just stood there with her blush and worried look. Kurenai smiled, “I know that you guys will do your best,” she went over and looked through all the scrolls, “’but, it seems someone took a very historic route.” She smirked as she glanced to Hinata. “Mind telling me what went through your mind Hinata?”

“Oh,” she blushed and smiled lightly, “I figured that I should learn more about the Uchiha clan. My father always had the scrolls around, so…” she poked her fingers together. “I figured I use them to my advantage.” Hinata went behind the desks and opened up a few scrolls from them, “I learned more about the family tree,” she blushed, “I took notice to the women that married in.” She looked up to them with a shy smile, “mostly clan women, as suspected, and very…aloof.” She looked up to them, “I would assume that Uchiha-san isn’t one to fall for very vocal girls.”

“Now you tell me,” Ino smiled at her. “I should have studied up on him better.”

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly, “In all truth,” she looked back at the scroll, “I can see why most Uchiha marriages were arranged.” Sakura and Ino looked at her, “These men…are not known for being kind, understanding, or very…appealing-”

“WHAT?!” Kurenai and Hinata jumped when the two girls yelled. “How can you say something like that Hinata?” Ino looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Sasuke-kun is the most handsome man I have ever seen! Those strong onyx eyes,” she swooned.

“His strong arms.” Sakura joined in.

“His overbearing complex on being better than every one of us?” Hinata asked and Kurenai laughed lightly. The two girls glared at her and Hinata shrunk back, “Sorry.”

“Can we please get on with this meeting?” Ino asked with a huff and Sakura nodded.

“Right,” Kurenai rolled up one of the scrolls and put it back down. “What have you two planned?”

“Well,” Ino started, “I asked my mother about how she met my dad, and she gave me this weird long story, but I got really good advice.” She smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips, “If I get good with a boy’s mother, I’m in.” She smirked, “Boys are usually big momma boys anyway.”

“How simple minded,” Sakura scoffed, “I discovered the best way to get a Nara man, is a challenge,” she smirked at Ino. “Shikamaru is at his best when he is put in a tough situation, so all I need to do is find out what he likes, make a back-up plan, and make friends with Choji just to be sure I’m on the inside.”

“Cute,” Ino smirked back at her. “But you’ll never get anywhere near Shikamaru. He already thinks that you’re a bother and troublesome.”

“Like Shino would go for a girl like you?” Sakura glared and held up her fist.

“What guy wouldn’t go for me?” Ino leaned in with a smirk. “I’ve got the goods that any sane man would want.” Ino gave Sakura a jab in the chest.

Sakura blushed and glared at her, “Just because I don’t have a huge rack doesn’t mean that I can’t get a man.”

“Before you two start a rumble in the classroom,” Kurenai pushed them both apart. “I want to give you a few words of advice that may help.” She motioned Hinata in closer and they leaned into a huddle, “Don’t let the senseis catch you,” she looked at the three, “They will see it from a mile away, and those men will warn their boys and I’m not going to let them ruin this. So, don’t get caught.” She leaned back and smiled. “So, your mission is clear.” The three stood at attention. “You are to observe, analyze, seduce, and obtain.”

“What are we obtaining Kurenai-sensei?” Hinata asked with her hand raised.

“I’m glad you asked,” she smirked. “You three, will need to gain an article of clothing or precious possession off of them.”

“What?” The three girls looked to her with a blush and wide eyes. Kurenai laughed.

“I’ll need proof that you did it.” She waved and made her way to the exit, “I left some notes for you on the desk. Good luck girls. See you in a month.”

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked to one another and then went over to the desk (with Hinata grabbing her other scrolls first) and looking over the women’s notes.

It was going to be a long month.

**_(Over the Next Month)_ **

_~Ino’s Observations~_

Ino wasn’t much of a patient girl, nor was a month easy for her. No, she would dread the free time she did get. Her teammates were almost suspicious eagerness to take on more missions and train longer hours. Her mother was almost worried about her begging to work more. It was like her daughter had taken a 180 degree turn from who she once was. Inoichi, on the other hand, and caught on very quickly to what his daughter was up to. He was a high leveled jonin for a reason; he caught her looking in the mirror longer than usual. Inoichi would listen through her door as she gave herself a pep talk in her room. She asked to help with dinner and serving tea more. Not to mention that he couldn’t help but notice her sudden and odd reading choice. He found books about insects lying on the floor of his study; and he sure as hell wasn’t the one reading them. It only took him a matter of seconds to figure out what was going on and who was the cause of it.

Inoichi quickly followed his own daughter around in hopes of confirming his suspicions; but it seemed his daughter had also inherited his great tracking since she caught him and scolded him like a child. With a blow to his pride, he spent his free time on the couch with a worried look whenever Ino left the house and when he saw her reading those dreadful books. Sure, his wife tried to cheer him up, but it wasn’t working.

Ino, after getting rid of her nosy father, took the first steps to her plan. She had been reading up on enough bugs and looking around everywhere she went to finally find something that would get her entrance into the Aburame house. With an inside tip from Hinata and a confidence boost from Sakura, Ino scooped up a rather large beetle and stored it in her room in a jar with holes popped in the top. Ino was surprised that she was able to keep it alive for about a week and almost grew a little attached to it. It was the only bug not in any of the books she checked out, so, it was the perfect excuse. Team 8 was on a mission for the next few days, so Ino could safely go to the home without running into Shino.

Ino took a deep breath as she stood outside the house with her beetle in hand. She looked down at herself and smoothed out her clothes once more. She sighed out, _‘Okay, good first impression. If his mom likes me, then I’m practically in.’_ She smirked to herself and gave three good knocks on the door. She stood there anxiously with her leg bouncing in anticipation and biting on her bottom lip. Ino quickly checked under her arm again to be sure that she had her black journal; most of her notes were on bugs and questioned she could always ask the Aburame in hopes to spark conversation. Today, she just wanted to be sure that if someone in his family dropped information about the boy, that she got it as quick as she could. Ino began to grow nervous that no one was home and her plan was already failing; before she could give a less confident knock, the door suddenly opened. Ino took a step back when she saw a woman standing in the doorway, looking at her with a rather unreadable expression.

Ino was in awe of the woman, she was average built but Ino had to admit that she was unbelievably pretty. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and was lightly curled; Ino would be amazed if it was naturally like. She was dressed in regular jonin attire, but her vest was replaced with a pink apron. Her skin was pale and she had the darkest blue eyes she has ever seen. The woman looked her over and spoke in an emotionless voice. “Who are you?”

“Oh…” Ino looked back up at her face and smiled nervously, “uh…sorry, I’m Ino Yamanaka,” she bowed.

“What do you want?”

“Well,” Ino was a little surprised at how blunt the woman was. “I was hoping to talk to…uh…Shino-kun,” she said with a smile, “about this little guy.” She held out the jar and without much warning, the woman took the jar and inspected the beetle.

“Ino Yamanaka,” the woman spoke as she kept looking over the beetle. “Come in.” She turned away and walked off; leaving Ino just standing there confused. “Come in.” The woman repeated from wherever she was and Ino nodded and quickly walked in and softly closed the door behind her. Ino slipped off her shoes as she watched the woman walked down the hall. Ino just assumed she was meant to follow and went after her. Ino calmed to a walk when she caught up with the woman, who had not taken her eyes off of the path ahead of her. She went to a door at the end of a different hall and gave a soft knock. “Wait,” she thrust the jar back into her arms and entered the room before sliding the door closed. Ino stood out there and decided that the curiosity got the better of her as she pressed her ear against the door.

“A girl is here.”

There was no response and Ino had to think of who was in the room. “Did you even introduce yourself to her?” It was a man.

The woman didn’t respond for a while, “No.”

“Did you even tell her why you had brought her into the house?”

“That’s not the point,” she completely disregarded the comment. “A girl is here for Shino.”

Ino blushed; Shino must have not had many lady callers knocking on his door. “Where is she now?”

“Outside the door.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Ino quickly backed up a few steps when she heard the steps towards the door and smiled lightly when the woman slid the door open. “Please come in,” Ino looked in and saw that it was Shibi Aburame that was sitting at a low table with scrolls and books opened around him. Ino slowly walked in and nodded to him and jumped when the door suddenly shut. She turned around and saw that the woman had left without another word. “My wife isn’t much of a conversationalist,” Ino looked back to Shibi. “She said something about you wanting to see my son?”

“Yes,” Ino smiled and held out her jar, “I wanted to ask him about this little guy, but…I’m guessing he isn’t here?” Ino would have to award herself to her great acting skills. It even surprised herself sometimes.

“No, Shino is off on a mission with his teammates and should be arriving back in a few days.” He said as he rolled up a scroll and motioned for her to come closer and take a seat. Ino complied and set the jar on the table. “Is there a certain reason why you came to Shino and not just…look it up?”

“Well,” she blushed and wrung her hands, “I mean, I tried to look it up, but…Shino-kun is the smartest guy I know when it comes to bugs,” she looked up to see Shibi look at her with a raised brow, “my age.” She quickly added at the end with a light smile.

“Very flattering Yamanaka-san,” he said and picked up the jar. “I have to say that this is an odd species, not very common around here.”

“I found him at a barn by the boarders,” she added with a smile. “I was there on a mission.”

“I’d happily take this beetle off your hands,” he said as he looked to her. “I have never been able to study this species up close.”

“I guess he is all yours,” Ino smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. “I have no need for him, and I know you could take better care of him than I could.” She laughed lightly, “Just uh, don’t tell Shino I was here.” She looked at her lap, “I’ll look stupid…I should have known he was on a mission,” she muttered to herself and glanced to Shibi to check if he was buying it. It looked to her that he did.

“ _I’ll_ be sure not to say anything,” he said as he grabbed a better carrying case for the beetle and made a fast transfer. He smiled lightly, “but I don’t think that my wife will.”

“I made tea,” Ino nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the woman’s voice right behind her.

“I think Yamanaka-san would be happy to have some Naoko.” He looked to Ino, “right?”

“Y-Yes,” Ino said and smiled up at her. This was her chance to make a good impression on the mother. Sure, it would be nice to have the father on her side too, but he was just the back-up plan. Ino got up and bowed to Shibi, “Thank you for your help,” she smiled and followed Naoko out of the room and into the kitchen. She had hoped that Shino’s mother would have been the talkative one but she was rather intimidating. Ino followed her into a small dining area and kneeled down at a spot. Naoko walked into the kitchen and then came back out with a tray that held a steaming teapot, cups, and a plate of dumplings. Ino shifted in her seat as Naoko sat across from her and stared at her with her emotionless eyes.

After ten minutes of pure silence, Ino cleared her throat and smiled at her. “Would you like me to pour, Aburame-sama?” She smiled and was about to reach over, but the woman put her hand up to stop her. Naoko quickly poured two cups and placed one in front of the blonde and then one before herself. She watched the blonde take a sip. “Thank you,” she spoke lightly.

“How good are you at tea preparation and serving?” Naoko asked rather bluntly.

“Oh, uh…my mother is currently teaching me Aburame-sa-”

“Call me Naoko,” she cut her off. “How about your future career plans? What do they look like?”

“I’m not really sure,” she looked around in a panic; her plan wasn’t going very well anymore. “I mean…I want to become a high ranked Jonin-”

“And after that?” Naoko pushed further but kept her same demeanor.

“I guess after I’ve felt satisfied; I would want a family-”

“Shino ranked in the top five percent in his graduating class,” she said as she pushed the plate of dumplings to her. “He also looks to be in the top three percent of fighters in his generation. Not to mention that his diligent studies in insects, like his father, he can easily make it to Anbu rank before the age of twenty.” Ino suddenly began to notice what she was doing. Naoko Aburame was trying to sell up her son to her. Ino almost had to hold back a laugh; she may not show it physically, but Naoko was ecstatic that a girl came looking for her boy. Ino almost found it adorable, but she must have been the reason that Shino didn’t invite many people home. “He’s great with kids too.”

Ino chocked on her tea and coughed into her fist. “O-Oh? I-I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” she forced a smile. “I don’t want to be much more of a bother anymore.”

“Come by tomorrow,” she said before the girl could get up. “We…can bond more.”

“Okay,” Ino smiled again and got to her feet. She bowed, “Thank you for the tea.” This would make the rest of her month fairly easy; she could get everything from Naoko. Ino smirked as she walked out of the house and then began to run back home. A proud smile on her face; she had infiltrated the inside!

Naoko sat there in silence. She glanced over as Shibi walked in and took a seat beside her. “Well?”

“She will marry my son,” Naoko said, “I will not let you or the boy ruin it.”

“Thank you for having such faith in me,” he smiled lightly and picked up a dumpling. “Let’s hope that he inherited your forwardness. The Yamanaka seems a bit reluctant to approach.”

“I can relate,” she looked over to Shibi and let a little smile slip through. “You both can be rather intimidating.” She then gave him a light peck on the lips and stood up. “I have chores to get back to.” Shibi sighed as he watched her walk away. Though, he did love the view of his wife’s backside, so it wasn’t such a loss.

 _~Hinata’s Observations~_  

When it came to the “observations” Hinata stuck to her scrolls and her caretaker, Kō. He would happily answer all of her question without any questions as to why she was asking them. Hinata wasn’t much for being able to ‘track’ someone close enough as to get information on them. Not to mention that the Uchiha was never really alone; someone was always with him and that someone was usually Naruto. Hinata was sure that she was going to fail this mission; he was sure to know that she liked Naruto and would know that she was faking it. Not to mention, how could Hinata even try to pretend to like the Uchiha. He was mean, cold, and not to mention that he was…unapproachable. Hinata had a better chance of taming a wild bear. She had her journal filled with Uchiha information and everything she knew about the Uchiha while they were in the Academy together. Hinata was just frightened that her notes would be dated; she could only hope that her information was accurate and that the Uchiha didn’t stray too far from the normal pattern of his clan.

Hinata sighed as she sat on a bench on one of the empty streets of village. Hinata had nothing to do and decided to take a break from her observations; she had been meaning to catch up on her reading anyway. She sat back against the bench with her legs crossed; the book was opened up in her hands and there was something so relaxing about reading. She smiled lightly as she made it through another chapter and quickly began another. Hinata wished that she had been able to be as calm as Kurenai was whenever she was on mission; or even like the noble woman in her book. Even with the odds stacked against her, she pushed on to carry her family name; she even took the hand of a man she did not love.

Hinata stopped as she looked up from her book. How could someone fictional, do what she could not? Hinata was trained to always push her feelings aside for the sake of a mission. She was never taught on how to fake feelings though. Maybe…Maybe she should just believe that she was truly in love with the Uchiha? She would do as the woman in her story did. Sasuke Uchiha was a proud, strong, intelligent, and well put together man. He was a dream come true for any woman. Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she thought of it more and more. Her thoughts wrapped around those qualities and she put a smile on her face. She could lie fairly well to herself about the whole situation; all she needed was to think of a plan like she had with Naruto. Hinata blushed lightly but before she could even pull out her notebook to start brainstorming, she heard someone talking fairly loud and three sets of feet. Hinata quickly went back to reading her book as the steps came closer.

Team 7 rounded the corner with Naruto walking backwards in front of the group with his hands behind his head, and Sakura and Sasuke walking side by side. Hinata gave the group and then quickly pulled her journal out and placed it in her book. She felt for her pencil that was behind her ear and then went back and pretended like she was reading. Hinata hoped that Sakura wouldn’t try to sabotage her and actually keep the team away. But, of course, Naruto noticed her when she didn’t want him to.

“Hey Hinata,” he stopped and smiled at her, “what are you doing?”

“She’s obviously reading Naruto,” Sakura said with a smirk and put her hands on her hips. She smiled at the blue haired girl, “How are you?”

“Well,” she smiled to Sakura and then nodded to the other two boys, “I hope that you three are doing well.”

“Yeah, but I’m just so bored!” Naruto whined and rolled his eyes. “Kakashi-sensei took missions without telling us and now we have nothing to do except for lame D rank missions.”

Hinata smiled sadly, not able to stand the blonde being upset; she looked over to the other two and then quickly looked away when she felt the Uchiha’s stare. “I must be off,” she said suddenly and closed her book, causing everyone to notice that she had hidden her journal within it. Hinata couldn’t stand his scrutiny; it reminded her of her father. “Good seeing you all,” she squeaked out and promptly ran away. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; she shook her head and wished that the girl wasn’t so timid. Sakura wanted to see her complete her mission.

“What’s her problem?”

Sakura was about to sigh and walked on, but she remembered what Hinata had told her. The Uchiha wasn’t into ‘the average fangirl’. Sakura looked at him and saw that he had gotten bored of the Hyuga girl; so, Sakura being a good teammate and Kunoichi, decided to help her. “Oh you know Naruto,” she waved it off; “it’s a Hyuga and Uchiha thing?”

“What?”

“Hm?”

Sakura held back her need to smirk when she got the Uzumakis’ and Uchihas’ attention. “Haven’t you ever noticed, I know you have Sasuke-kun,” she said in her sweet voice. She had to act natural. “But Hinata avoids Sasuke because she obviously can’t befriend him; her family is very strict about their relations and the Hyuga and Uchiha clan have never been on good terms.”

“You mean,” Naruto scratched his head, “like how Neji always glares at the teme.”

“I would only assume,” she glanced over to the Uchiha and saw that he looked off in the direction of where the Hyuga left. Surely, like any man, Sasuke Uchiha would want what he couldn’t have. Sakura just hoped that it was true. “How about we go and get another mission; take our mind off of this whole thing.”

“I guess.” Naruto said as he trudged ahead, and Sasuke just scoffed and followed them to the Uchiha tower.

_‘I guess we’re even now.’_

_~Sakura’s Observations~_

There was one thing that Sakura knew for a fact, was that she was much smarter than what people gave her credit for. Balancing her shinobi lifestyle with her normal life was a piece of cake. She always had time for all her missions, training with her team, self-training, her observing, and always had a bit of personal time for herself. She was a natural when it came to adapting to a new objective; heck, she would even think that she was a little smarter than Shikamaru. But, she wasn’t one to assume that she was, just a mere idea that she might be. Sakura took her observing very seriously and in the matter of her month, she had filled up her book with information, ideas, plans, back-up plans, and key points that could aid our fault her. All she was missing was the chance to get close to Shikamaru; if she planted the seed now that she was about to go after his affections, she could play into more naturally than just coming out of the blue. The only problem was that the Nara was never around; usually Sakura would find Ino or Choji and have to play the part on them; surely Choji would pass on her hints. Ino, well, Sakura tell she was busy with her own mission; all three girls rarely talked, but when they were together tried to act as natural as possible.

Sakura sighed as she shut her book and placed it back on her vanity; she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her clothes. She grabbed a spare notebook she had gotten from her father and decided to go and see if she could find Shikamaru. Sakura and the other members of her team had been given a day off, and Sakura really had nothing worth doing, sure she could train, but Kakashi would surely work them to the bone tomorrow. She walked downstairs and smiled to her mother in the kitchen, “I’m heading off Okaa-san,” she waved lightly as the pink haired woman looked back at her. “I’ll be home before dinner though.”

“Okay Sakura, be safe,” she smiled brightly. Sakura nodded and after slipping on her sandals, she walked off. Sakura unzipped her short jacket since it was rather hot out that day. Sakura hated the summer months; it was always too hot to have the motivation to do anything. She sighed as she walked through the village under the beating sun, but she was surprised to come upon the Hyuga and the man she was looking for. Sakura couldn’t help but huff and pout. Hinata was supposed to be wooing Sasuke, not Shikamaru. Sakura, still pouting, was spotted by the Hyuga.

Hinata, being the kind girl that she was, saw this as a chance to maybe give the girl some help (surely Sakura would do the same for her) and went up to her without warning. “Sakura,” she smiled brightly and stood before the blushing her. “So happy to see you.”

“You too,” Sakura smiled and then looked over to see Shikamaru noticing that Hinata was no longer by his side. “What have you been up to?”

“Kurenai-sensei wanted me to help her with some errands. I just happened to run into Nara-san,” she looked back and smiled at the male that had finally caught up. “I think Asuma-sensei made him help,” she blushed lightly as the male groaned.

“Yeah, that old man forced me into it,” he yawned and shifted the bags in his arms. “What a drag.”

Hinata suddenly looked surprised and turned to Shikamaru, “D-Do you happen to have the time?”

“It’s about noon,” Sakura said, a little confused at what was going on.

“Oh my,” Hinata thrust the bag she had in her arms and a list into Sakura’s arms. “I promised to be home and train. Please forgive me,” she bowed to Shikamaru and then turned to Sakura. “Can you please take over?” She asked with a light smile and tried to give a sly wink. Sakura blushed and smiled with a nod. She got it now. “Thank you,” she bowed and ran off back home. Sakura sighed like she was slightly annoyed but she was sure that this was her perfect chance.

“Oh that girl,” Sakura shook her head and smiled lightly, “if I got that chance to walk with you, I would have blown off my training for the day.” She then laughed lightly and walked on ahead while taking a glance at the list. “You know where the nearest shinobi shop is?” Sakura looked back at him and almost let out a laugh as she saw the look on his face. It was his usually expression but she saw the look in his eyes; he was deeply confused and almost amazed. Sakura decided to call him out; why not have a little fun with him? She laughed as daintily and coyly as she could, “Is something the matter, Shikamaru-kun?”

“Troublesome,” he muttered under his breath and walked ahead. “The shops right down the road.” He motioned lazily and Sakura quickly followed after him with a light smile. Once at his side, Sakura thought it best to leave it in the silence as she looked over everything needed to be bought and the amount that was spent on each item. She would assume the whole event would have been left at that, she was rather surprised when the boy began to talk to her. “What was up with you three and the uniform change?” He asked with a bored tone. “Ino told me something about ‘girl-power’, but she is a rather bad liar.”

“True,” Sakura smirked as she glanced at him. “But I’m afraid that she was right.” Sakura smiled at him, “We had a bit of a…how do I put it…a day of womanhood.” She laughed at her own word choice. “And we thought the best way to represent it, was to just change our looks all together,” she walked spun and around and smirked at him. “What do you think? Great right?”

“From my own experience with that question, I think I have to say you look nice or I get punched.” Shikamaru smirked.

“Smart boy,” she teased as she nudged him. “I would have thought you would have avoided such a question.” She stuck out her tongue, “I never would have thought you’d put yourself in such a trap.”

“A trap?”

“Surely you can see,” Sakura said as they walked into the stored. “If you were honest, I might have become angered. If you lied, I would surely be angry.” She then looked to her list and sighed, “I never knew that Kurenai went through so much bandaging.” Sakura looked to Shikamaru, “You get weapons, and I’ll get medical.”

“Whatever,” he sighed and walked off to the other side of the store.

Sakura giggled lightly and went to her shopping; everything that she had known was true.

**(Line Break)**

_~The Time to Act~_

Kurenai sat on the desk with her legs crossed; she smiled lightly as she watched the three girls interact with one another. They shared notes, strategies, and even thanked one another. She was mildly impressed at what they had accomplished in the matter of only of a month. She wasn’t surprised though that Sakura seemed to be the most prepared for it. Ino didn’t have enough information on Shino but enough interaction, while Hinata had a lot of information, but little to no interaction with Sasuke. Kurenai wished she could have watched each girl, but she would have to pick and choose her times wisely. She didn’t want to interrupt what they were talking about, but she was sure interested in it.

“Alright,” Sakura smiled as she punched the air, “I’m ready to seduce my boy!”

“I already got the boy’s mama on my side and I can’t wait to try on that sweet jacket.” Ino sang out and spun around with glee.

“Why did we have to pick such a hot day?” Hinata said as she fanned herself with her hand.

“Maybe someone shouldn’t have picked the long sleeved dark shirt,” Sakura smirked and Ino nodded with her own knowing smile. Hinata just pouted with a blush on her cheeks. Sakura just poked her cheek, “Maybe you can do a little strip tease to get Sasuke-kun to give up his shorts.”

“I will not be taking his shorts!” Hinata proclaimed with a red face as she looked to the two girls that laughed at her. “I-I’ll think of something to get.” She grabbed her notebook and hugged it to her chest as she jogged out of the room. The two girls giggled and began to collect their books and notes.

“We’ll tell you how it goes sensei,” Ino said with a smile and waved to the dark haired jonin. “Meet back here once I get my prize.”

“Then we can walk around and show those dumb boys that we got the best of them.” Sakura said and hi-fived Ino as they walked out.

“Oh my,” Kurenai smirked, “I think I have created monsters.”

_(Ino’s Seductress ways)_

Ino knew she was already ahead of the game; it would be like taking candy from a baby. After their meeting, Ino went straight to the Aburame home to get her plan into action. She had been spending much of her free time with the Aburame woman of the house and was rather fond of her company.  They did a lot of things around the house together; Ino was even able to help make an afternoon snack with her for Shibi and Shino. Ino nearly spilled the tea all over since Shino just stared at her the whole time. Ino never really thought much on how she was supposed to get him to spend time with her, since he had made her so nervous. But, the time has come and she had very little room for error since the Aburame did prove smarter than her and better at hiding all emotions.

Ino walked up to the front door and casually walked in with a light smiled. “Naoko,” she slipped off her shoes and set them off to the side. She looked around and even though the woman was rather quiet, it was dead silent in the room. She calmly walked in and looked around for the dark haired women. When she had yet to find her, Ino decided to go to Shibi, who could usually found in his study, and ask him if she could read up some more on insects. Ino had taken quiet a liking to learning about them since some of them helped her plants grow better. She walked down the hall and saw the small note tapped to the door. “Yamanaka-san,” she read lightly, “Went out with Shibi, make yourself at home. Naoko,” she smiled and opened up the study and went straight for his books. She took her usually seat on the floor and pulled out her notebook and went to another one of her bug pages. Naoko always disliked that Ino spent some of her days here with Shibi, but Ino wanted to give both parents attention.

“I’ll have to be sure to ask Shibi-san about taking me searching with him.” She went to her marked page and continued her reading and note taking.

“Yamanaka-san,” Ino looked up and blushed as she was caught by a jacketless Shino. He fixed his glasses and seemed to shift uncomfortably on his feet and the situation at hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” she looked at anything but him. “I was hoping to learn up some new things.” She held up the book a bit with a nervous smile. She laughed lightly but it died away when he was not responding to her. “Sorry…”

“No need,” he walked in and looked around his father’s study. “My parents are not against you being here, so neither am I.” He looked back at her, “What are trying to learn?”

“Oh,” she smiled and held up the book to him, “I never knew that certain bugs can protect and kill plants. So, I figured it would be smart to figure out which did which.” She opened up her notes as Shino came at sat beside her. “This is what I had so far, but I know that there were more bugs that can be of help.” She looked up and watched his face to see if she could read any expression. She needed to get him interested in her, not just her research. But she couldn’t even tell if he was looking at. “What do you think?”

“You still have more to learn,” he said bluntly and picked up another book off the shelf. “I can see why you came to my father for help. He showed me the beetle that you had brought.”

“Well,” Ino blushed as she looked down at the book, “I actually came to see you…but…” she shrugged and flipped to the next page. “You were…away I guess.”

“I am very sorry Yamanaka-san,” he said lightly.

“Don’t’ sweat it,” she smiled at him and nudged his shoulder since he was seated beside you. “And you can call me Ino. I’ve been calling you Shino-kun without ever asking if it was okay.”

“It was okay, and I will start using your name, Ino-san.” He looked away and Ino had to crane her neck to see that his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. She quickly went back to looking at her book when he turned back to face her. “Would…you like any help?”

“Totally,” she smiled and handed him another book. “With your help this will go by way faster.” He nodded and began to look through his father’s books. Ino couldn’t help but smile at the time they were spending; she was actually doing it. She had gotten this man to become comfortable with her, all she needed to do was finish and obtain. They spent about an hour looking through books and talking back and forth. It was more of Ino trying to prove that she knew just as much as he did even though they both knew she obviously didn’t

As Ino was just about to ask the boy about spiders, since she was unsure if he actually knew since they weren’t really bugs, they both heard the door slid open. “Oh,” Shibi and Naoko stood there with a lack of expression and looking at the two that were seated fairly close to one another. Ino blushed as she scooted away from Shino, who was just looking at his father like he was waiting for him to say something. Naoko on the other hand looked between the two and was disappointed that it looked that they were just reading. She sighed and walked away back to the kitchen.

“I-I’ll go help,” Ino smiled lightly and walked out with her head down and a smile on her lips.

Shibi looked to Shino as he stood up and dusted himself off. “What was happening in this room?” He asked as Shino was about to walk past him.

“Not what you are thinking.” Shino said with his cheeks were flushed red.

Naoko stood in the kitchen and watched as Ino went on as routine as she pulled out dishes to set the table. She was not pleased with what was going on in her home when she was not home; she was hoping that with the girl here that her son would have taken the chance to do something more with the girl that had been over a countless number of times. She knew that her son noticed that she was trying to get his attention and show that she would be a proper wife (as Naoko saw it). This had been going on for over a month and Naoko knew that her son was at the age to finally date a nice girl and make her happy, but her son had the crazy idea that he needed to ‘focus on his shinobi career’ than anything else. Naoko knew what she wanted when she was his age and she got them both. A jonin status and a loving boyfriend that turned husband; sure it took her a while to get Shibi, but she did it. Now, she refused to watch her son stand back and allow such a girl to go.

“What do you think of my son?” Naoko asked bluntly as Ino was trying to set the table.

Ino nearly dropped the fine tea set from being startled by the question. How was she to answer this without hurting her new found friend? She didn’t want to lie to her, but it was her mission. Maybe her plan of getting the parents would soon kick her in the ass once they found out what was going on. Ino just sighed and decided to tell her as much of the truth as she could. “He makes me nervous,” she said as she set down the tea set. “I wish I knew what he felt when he was around me though.” Ino blushed a bit; but quickly pushed it through her head. She could not actually like him, this was all a mission.

“Hm,” Naoko responded as she went back into the kitchen. Ino followed her and helped her bring out the food they had made. Ino would hate to admit that Naoko was a bit better of a cook than her mother. “You and Shino can eat here,” Naoko began to take two of everything and walked into the kitchen where a small table was set for informal eating. “Shibi and I have things to discuss in private.” Ino paled a bit at the thought of being alone with Shino, again. But again, this was her perfect storm. She quickly arranged the table once more so that she was right next to Shino as Naoko took some of the food back into the kitchen. She watched as Ino took her spot and took a few deep breaths. Naoko couldn’t help but feel excited.

“Oh,” Shino stopped in the doorway as he was about to enter the eating area. Ino blushed as she waited for him to take his seat; she had learned from her mother that a woman always waited for a man to take his seat before serving. He looked around in hopes that his mother and father would be joining as well.

“N-Naoko said something about speaking with Aburame-sama in private,” Ino said lightly as she smoothed out her dress. She suddenly felt that her choice of clothing was too revealing; she felt exposed to his hidden eyes. All the more for her to get his coat away from him; which he was conveniently wearing again.

“I see,” he went over and kneeled beside her. Shino was used to eating with Ino there, but this was the first it would be alone and without his mother supervision. He watched carefully as she poured tea from them both. He noted that she was a little shaky, and without much thinking placed his hand over hers, “You’re going to spill like that.”

“Right.” Her voice was high pitched and he knew that he had done it to her. It was somewhat satisfying to cause the girl so much discomfort with just a mere touch. Ino, on the other hand, decided to let the boy fill his ego with what he was doing. She could easily cause him to go red in the face with just a single glance and smile. She placed the tea pot back on the table and sat back. “Please,” she looked to him and had a kind smile, “eat.”

Shino nodded and refused to look away from her. He knew what was going on, and he sure as hell was not going to let some pretty girl that had happened to like insects more than the average girl get in the way of his career plan. He blushed red as he slowly ate; there was no way that someone like him, could fall for a girl like her. She was far too…Yamanaka like. He always thought that he would find a girl like his mother; someone quiet and reserved. Not someone as bright and vibrant as her. He would give in that Ino was beautiful, far too much for her own good. “It’s good.”

“Thanks,” she said lightly as she suddenly shivered. She rubbed her arms and laughed nervously, “I can see why you and your father wear such coats.” She smiled as she took a slow drink and allowed the tea to warm her. She only hoped that the Aburame boys were known for their chivalry. And lucky her, he got the hint. Ino couldn’t help but blush when the coat was draped on her shoulders and she looked to him. “Thank you Shino-kun.”

He blushed red, “No need Ino-san; I should have known that you would get cold. I’m so used to only having Hinata and Kiba over and they are dressed from the conditions of my home.” He fixed his glasses and Ino smiled lightly. She was rather in awe of him; Shino was far too sweet for his own good.

After eating she and Shino went back to studying in books, so much that Ino faked falling asleep on his shoulder. And once she knew that he was also asleep, she walked out with his coat on, a smile of victory, and a blush on her cheeks.

_(Sakura’s Seducing)_

Sakura confidently and happily walked up to the front steps of the Nara household; she would have gone around back to sneak a peek at all the deer that roamed that large piece of land, but she knew that Shikaku would catch her once again. It was where he hid from his wife. Sakura giggled lightly as she knocked on the door and was greeted by Shikamaru himself. “Hello Shikamaru-kun,” she smiled lightly, “do you mind if I come in?”

“This is actually not a great-” he was suddenly cut off by a screaming woman.

“You lazy bum! You better not be trying to get out of your chores again! I know that the Akimichi boy is out there!” Sakura took a step back as Shikamaru blushed red in embarrassment and groaned as he saw the look on Sakura’s face. His mother had a knack for scaring people away. “Tell him to go home before I tell his mother that he is trying to get you out of trouble!”

“It’s a doe ma!” Shikamaru called back and saw that Sakura’s face lit up a bright pink at the word. It suddenly all became quiet and Shikamaru was pushed out of the way. Sakura looked up and saw that Yoshino Nara was standing there with a bright smile and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

“Oh my goodness! A girl came to see my lazy ass of a son?” Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. She was quickly pulled into the house and didn’t have time to take off her shoes as she was shown into a serving room. “You stay right here, and I’ll have Shikamaru bring you both something.” Before Sakura could protest, she was left alone in the room. Sakura sighed lightly as she looked around the room and found a shoji board. She smiled as she began to set up the board in hopes to get a game of the only child. It was rather humorous to see the family that had raised this child, but she could guess whose gene pool the Nara son had practically drowned in. But, that made it all the easier; a boy taught that going against a women would end in a nasty scolding made him all the more submissive to her will. Just as Sakura planned, Shikamaru wasn’t going to argue with any decision she made and would follow them as given.

“I’m sorry that he made you wait,” Sakura looked over to see Yoshino standing behind a blushing Shikamaru, who was holding a tray of tea and cookies. She smiled brightly as she pushed her son in. Shikamaru nearly dropped everything as he stumbled in. “Be a good boy Shikamaru,” she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “This could be your only chance to get a girl friend.”

“Thanks,” Shikamaru said as he yawned and walked to the low table. He set down the tray and looked back at his mother, who was still watching with such interest. “You can leave now ma.”

“You sure,” she cringed at the thought of leaving him there alone with a nice girl she really wanted to see come back.

“Don’t worry Nara-sama,” Sakura looked up to her with a smile. “I promise not to take up too much of his time.”

“Oh please,” Yoshino smiled and waved it off. “Take all the time you need. And if it’s not enough, come back every day if you need to.” She giggled lightly and walked off while fantasizing about the thought of having another girl around the house and her son actually doing something for a girl.

“I’m sorry about my beast of a mother.” Shikamaru sighed out as he took a seat across from her. He could get that she wanted to get a game in.

Sakura waved it off. “I bet all mother’s get like that when a girl comes to see their son.” She teased, “You must not have that many women knocking down your doors, hm?”

“That would be such a bother,” he said as he leaned back on his hands and smirked, “I can only imagine that you must have so many suitors waiting for you hand, hm?” Sakura could almost scowl at how was being a tease back. That was not part of her plan at all. He never played around with her before. Maybe, he had caught on to her mission? But then he would have not let her in in the first place; it would be too much of a bother to try and turn it around on her. Sakura only smiled lightly, a blush of anger on her cheeks at the thought that all her hard work would be for nothing.

“I guess you got me there,” she said as she began with her first move. “But I surely did not come here to discuss relationships.”

“Well, that is a shame,” he said as he took his turn. “Then what is the reason you are here?”

“Well,” Sakura blushed lightly as she looked over the board. “I was hoping that I could get my ears pierced, like Ino’s.” she made her move, but refused to look up to see the man’s judgmental expression. “I know that it sounds silly, but I was a little envious that she had them. And, seeing that you and your father had them, you would know where to get them done.” She watched as he moved is his piece and then began to her own.

“My father did my piercings,” Shikamaru said with a light smile.

“Then that’s perfect,” Sakura smiled at a shocked Shikamaru. “I won’t have to go too far.”

“You want my dad to give you a piercing?”

“What about me?” The two teens looked over to see Shikaku standing in the doorway with a bored look and senbon in his mouth. “I was getting worried,” he smirked when he eyed the two, “I thought you were talking with your mother.”

“I don’t talk with my mother, I get yelled at by my mother,” Shikamaru said with a blush.

“True,” Shikaku walked in and grabbed one of the cookies. “But back to what I came in here for.”

“I want you to pierce my ears.” Sakura said happily that it caused the older man to choke on his cookie. “Nara-sama,” Sakura got up to go to his aid, but he waved her off as he took a gulp of the tea, not minding that it scalded his tongue. He took a few deep breaths and then looked over to her. “I…um…” she blushed as rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile and laugh. “I didn’t think that I would startle you like that.”

“Look,” he held up his hand as he wiped his mouth, “I won’t do anything until I get your parent’s permission, since Inoichi gave me such a beating when he found out I did Ino’s ears.”

“No, it’s completely okay.” Sakura smiled as she began to lie through her teeth. “I talked to my parents about it and as long as I was ready for the pain, I could do it.” She put on her best ‘I’m-telling-the-truth’ face in hopes that they both would believe her; and they did. Sakura nearly wanted to go and brag out how amazing of a liar she was to the world. It was like she was born to do missions like this. Sakura was being led out of the room, but she looked back and completed her last move. “Check mate” She whispered before hurrying to follow after the two men.

And once she was knelt on a soft pillow outside the home, is when the sudden realization hit her. She was going to have a needle poked through her ear! The plan in her head sounded so fool-proof since Sakura was a bit of a bleeder. But know she actually began to think of how she might have taken this mission too far. She was doing all of this just to get his stupid jacket thing he wore. Sakura looked to the grey jacket that was lined with green. She couldn’t’ help but let her eyes travel down a little more to his fishnet covered back. A blush bloomed on her cheeks when she heard Shikaku clear his throat. She blushed more when she glanced at him and he was smirking at her; he had caught her checking out his son! At this rate, Sakura would be wedded to the Nara before the day is over with. She grew stiff when she heard someone light a match. They were sterilizing the needle with heat; she began to sweat when Shikaku handed her a piece of ice. “Numb it.” It didn’t take much brain power to get what he meant. Sakura felt her heart race as her ear got colder. She nearly had a heart attack when Shikamaru grabbed her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Just squeeze when it hurts,” he said bluntly but refused to look at her. “I don’t want you screaming; you’ll freak out the deer.” He waved off lazily into the fields. Sakura couldn’t help but smile when she saw that there were deer roaming about the large acre of land. She could see them so much better from here.

“Move the ice,” Shikaku said as he was already holding the needled fairly close to her and had a small stud to put in after. He wanted to be quick about this since he was sure that she would crush his son’s hand. And once she moved it, he quickly went to work.

“Gah!” Oddly enough the sound came from Shikamaru when the girl squeezed his hand. Both men cringed at the sound of a few pops.

“Sorry!” Sakura squeaked out when she knew that it was her fault. “I-I just didn’t want t-to scream,” she took in deep breaths as the feeling went away. She was more than satisfied that she could feel the blood drip down her ear.

“Shit,” Shikaku muttered under his breath. “Hope you don’t mind the blood stains.”

“O-Oh…” Sakura faked concern. “My mother is going to kill me,” she faked a smile, “this is the third one I’ve ruined.” She looked to Shikamaru sadly, but then looked away when she knew that he had caught and understood her ‘worry’.

“I’ll just finish this,” Shikaku said as she put the ice to her other ear and he moved sides as he got another needle and sterilize it. He knew all too well about the scorn of a woman. He was sure that his wife would be happy to clean the girl’s jacket for her; he could still hear his wife humming happily at the thought that Shikamaru had a female caller. Or, he smirked, what they thought. He wasn’t a special ranked jonin for nothing; he could see that she was playing at something else, but his son had to learn some day. “Remove,” he said again and his son readied himself for another squeeze. He quickly finished and placed the stud in. He turned her face so that she looked at him; they were even, and the bleeding wasn’t as much as he had feared. “Here,” he handed her a tissue, “and I think we can get that cleaned for you,” he gave a tired smile as she removed her jacket and thanked him like he had saved her life. What an actress.

Shikamaru nursed his throbbing hand, but when he looked over to her, he had regretted it. She held the bloodied tissue in her clenched hands and hunched over a bit. He could see it, she was uncomfortable without her jacket; and seeing that her shoulders, neck, and collar bone where completely bare. He blushed lightly at the sight before him. Sure, he had seen Ino in a bathing suit, but she was like family. Sakura Haruno, she was something entirely new. He looked away again with rather unneeded thoughts in his head, He sighed when he knew that couldn’t just let her go running back home like that; where other men could see such a sight. Shikamaru didn’t know why she was so shy about it; he liked the way she looked. He thought that she looked far prettier than most girls. Her look was simple, and it was brightened with her stunning hair and bright eyes. A uniquely simple look about her.

“Here,” Shikamaru took off his jacket and handed it to her. “I’ll get it back when your jacket is clean.” She blushed lightly as she took the jacket and put it on. Shikamaru never noticed how petite the girl was in comparison to him; and Shikamaru was rather lanky. He lied back on the wooded deck and sighed.

“Thanks,” she smiled lightly and slowly got up. “And to show you how thankful I am,” she leaned down so that she stood over him. Sakura smiled, “I’ll tell your mom what a gentleman you are, and I can’t wait to come back and finish our game.”

“You’re going home?” He looked at her. Sakura nearly giggled; he sounded like a toddler.

“I want you to rest up before our next match,” she stood up straight. “I’ll be sure that your mother doesn’t disturb you. Bye Shikamaru-kun.” She said as she walked away back into his house.

Shikamaru smiled lightly. She was rather…not troublesome.

**(Hinata’s Tempting)**

Hinata couldn’t believe this was happening. On the hottest day imaginable, she was forced outside in hopes that she may find the brooding Uchiha. She rather be in Shino’s house where it was always cold, even in the winter. But no, she had finished her training with her grandmother, who had found out about her mission and took it upon herself to teach her. Hinata blushed at the last piece of advice that her grandmother told her. _“Hinata-sama, you were gifted with the beauty of your late mother. No man, not even cold clan man, can say no to woman blooming with breast and hips. And your target is no exception.”_ Hinata shivered at the thought of being looked at for only her rather…developed body. As she fanned herself, she looked around in hopes to finding the Uchiha; like it would matter though. Hinata was in no way ready for this. All her information was there, but actually doing it was a whole new story. It was like her sensei had thrown her into a pit of snakes, which would insult her for just looking at them. She huffed as she pulled at her collar. There was no way that she could talk to him, so, all she really had left was her body. Hinata flushed red when she thought of…seducing Sasuke with a movement of her hips.

“Th-This is stupid…” she muttered as she walked off into the forest. And sure enough, the Uchiha was training like he was actually in a match, but she saw the Uchiha fan that was on the ground beside a bento box. That could be something… Hinata decided just to go past him; maybe they would believe her when she said she couldn’t find him. Hinata silently slipped past him, but once she activated her Byakugan, she saw that he stopped and looked right at her. Hinata blushed as she deactivated her Byakugan and tried to take her time. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of water; there was something.

Hinata frowned at the only plan she could come up with.

She was going to go for a swim.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, knew of her plan far before she did. Why else would she be going towards the lake? Sasuke held back the need to scoff; he was following for no reason. It was like there was nothing better for him to do. He was glad that he had grabbed his fan before following her, or he would die of heat before he got bored. Sasuke didn’t follow too close since he was waiting for his brain to start thinking again and tell him to go do anything but this. Why was he still even walking after her? To see her swim? Sasuke stopped and felt the back of his neck grow hot at the thought. He quickly shook his head before anything could distract him from trying to think straight. He checked again, and saw that she was right at the lake. Sasuke hid in the bushes and frowned at his own action. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this. Sasuke should have gone home and showered, ate, and get some sleep before going to his night training. He fanned himself as his face got hot when he heard the ruffling of clothing and a light humming. How could she have not seen him? What kind of kunoichi was she?

But Hinata saw him, and she was surprised that she must have been distracting him long enough for her to see him with her Byakugan. A bright red blush bloomed on her cheeks as she slipped off her shoes and placed them neatly on flat raised rock. She tried to act like she wasn’t being too obvious and moved so that she was covered by a rock, so that if someone came in from the path, they would not see her. But…Sasuke had a perfect view of her. She took off her belt and began to sing to herself as she removed her top.

Sasuke couldn’t believe how big of a pervert he had become. There he was, watching a girl that he knew did not like him; pull off her top in the most seductive way he could imagine. Her arms were crossed in an ‘X’ as she gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled the shit up over her head. The arch of her back and the way her chest was pushed out a bit more. It was almost unfair. How could the weak, emotional, Hyuga failure have such an effect on the strong Uchiha genius? He was emotionless and the top of his class. But he was reduced to weak in the knees man who was fanning himself a bit harder as he still watched. He had to stop hanging around Naruto and Kakashi from this day out. Why was he not surprised that she wore a fishnet shirt and her shorts hung perfectly on her hips. It was like Kami was teasing him with such a sight. Sasuke finally looked away with his face the brightest red. This had to stop. He could not let this happen any longer. It was all her fault that she left herself so open to other prying eyes. He quickly stood and went over to the main path that she had followed.

“Stop!” He yelled with a glare and blush. Luckily she was well hidden, but her yelp and a splash that followed after caused him to worry. He ran over and dropped his fan by her shoes as he stood there with wide eyes. Hinata pulled herself back to the edge of the water, coughing up water and rubbing her sensitive eyes. “Idiot,” he glared, “you should learn to keep your composer.”

“Y-You scared me!” She looked up at him with wide eyes. How could he blame her? She wasn’t scared enough as it was with him just watching her, and then he came out and yelled at her. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she looked at him, “Y-You should learn…to n-not sneak up on people like that!” Hinata wasn’t very good at insults.

“Only a failure of a ninja would let another ninja sneak up on them,” he scoffed, but anything cool about him went away as he watched Hinata pull herself out of the water. She was dripping wet- Oh kami he wished he had not thought that one. Her hair was flat and clung to her pale skin. Her clothes were tighter and the water was rather cold, so she held herself in such a way that made her chest…more noticeable. Sasuke groaned and looked away, “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I came to swim,” she said lightly as she ran her hands through her hair. “But I was…rudely interrupted.”

Sasuke glared at her with a blush on his cheeks. Had she just insulted him? “You’re lucky no one saw you stripping!”

“I can’t swim in my clothes,” she said back but flinched back when his glare was worse than before. Hinata looked away and regretted what she was going to say, “I was only going to go down to my undergarments anyway…like a bathing suit.”

Sasuke knew that his hormonal side wanted to kick him in the groin for missing out in such a sight. The side of him that he had kept pent up for the longest time was going to go insane if he hung around much longer. But, he couldn’t just leave her anyway. What if Naruto decided to swim, or worse, his pervert of a sensei and that joke of a sanin take advantage of the naive Hyuga? “Fine,” he muttered and leaned back against the boulder she had hid behind. “Go swimming,” he glanced back at her to see her red face when she took notice that she wasn’t leaving. “Your bastard cousin would have my head if I left you here venerable to some pervert.”

Hinata smiled a bit, so…maybe there was a sweet side to him. Maybe it would be easier for her to break through and find something that would make him…trust her more. She still wanted that fan and she was sure the second she even looked at it longer than three seconds and he would have her head. Hinata turned back around, “Thank you…Sasuke-kun,” the name was odd to her, but surely, it would cause him to feel something.

He scoffed, “What happened to ‘Uchiha-sama’?”

“I-I thought you w-would like to be t-treated like how I treat others,” she said as strong as she could. How was it that it was him that turned her back into a stuttering mess? “A-And all my friends get a first name,” she smiled lightly as she removed her shorts. She could barely move since she didn’t want to gain his attention and have him look back at her. She laid them out to dry and without any hesitation, she dove back in. She swam under the water and when she broke the surface, she took in a deep breath and laughed lightly. “Oh,” she said lightly, “that’s nice.”

Sasuke nearly fell over as he listened to her expressions of happiness. He was being tested for sure, he just knew it.

Hinata looked over to the stiff Uchiha. Hinata looked around; the lake was absolutely big enough for the two of them, and the water was dark enough that no one could see past the surface. Hinata put on her best smile, “Come on in Sasuke-k-kun,” she waved him over when he finally looked at her. “You look hot.” She said with a light blush, knowing exactly what it sounded like she said. Her sister always said that he innocents would be a man’s downfall one day.

Sasuke frowned as his blush grew on his neck and ears. He would not be made a fool of. No girl could make Sasuke Uchiha fall into their clutches. No one on this earth could make him do anything that he deemed to be a waste of time. Swimming was a waste of time! But, his body moved for him when he caught a glimpse of her long legs as she swam the backstroke. Sasuke was only a teenaged boy…why would Kami tempt him so?

Hinata nearly blushed as she had caught the Uchiha undressing. He grabbed his shirt from the back and pulled it over him. She saw toned muscle move as he took off the shirt and tossed it to the grass. Hinata almost felt her inner fangirl start to drool at the sight of him. She quickly dove back under too cool off. When she came back up the Uchiha had dove in. Hinata took in deep breaths as she reminded herself the sooner she finished the sooner she could run home and curl up under her covers. “What’s wrong Hyuga?” Hinata jolted away from the voice of the Uchiha that had just appeared right next to her. He smirked, “Never gone swimming with a man?”

“Man…?” Hinata didn’t mean to offend the Uchiha, but she saw the hard hit to his pride. Hinata wasn’t very good at ‘empowering men’ and their egos. She blushed lightly and smiled, “I mean…uh…” she looked away in defeat. “I have not,” she lightly swam away from him. She wanted to drown herself at how terrible this all was going. She got him to listen to her, but she just kept popping holes in her own plans.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what she was trying to do. The Hyuga was obviously out to make a fool of him –which she was succeeding at- just so that she and her family could laugh at him later. He was only going along with all of this since his hormonal side was acting before his brain could; not to mention that it was pretty hot out. Sasuke thought she couldn’t be this innocent to not know what she was saying. He couldn’t believe that he actually found it…cute that she was so naïve. He’s met and been hit on by every type of girl that this world had to offer. But why was it Hinata Hyuga that made his brain stop functioning?

“Sasuke-kun,” she pulled him out of his thoughts as she began to tread towards a rock that had jutted out from the water’s surface. “Are you well?”

“Fine,” he said back as he lazily swam about, slowly making his way towards her. Sasuke sunk a bit deeper so that the bottom half of his face was in the water when Hinata had climbed up the rock and sat down. He couldn’t believe that she was able to hide such a figure for so long. He face got warm even in the cooling water as she laid herself down on the rock like it was his god damn bed! Wait…not his bed! No, never in a million years would the Hyuga be allowed on his bed let alone near his home! Sasuke thought about drowning himself right then. He should have never allowed Kakashi to teach him about puberty and all the things he could do with a woman. It was going to drive him to the point of insanity. Sasuke dove under thinking about drowning, but he still his brother to kill.

And…he was sure that he was because some trouble for the Hyuga if he just keeled over like that.

He broke the surface for a long and well deserved breath and looked over to Hinata. He nearly blushed when she saw that she was looking at him with such a kind smile and a blush on her cheeks. He almost puffed out his chest from his pride swelling. “You look funny,” then all his pride was gone when she giggled like a princess. He let out a huff as he ran his hand through his flattened hair. He swam up to the rock and placed his arms on the edge. “Don’t get so close,” she blushed as she scooted away.

“What are you so worried about?” He asked as his eyes traveled down her body without her noticing.

“You…” she blushed and turned so that she lied on her stomach, “you make me nervous.”

“You don’t say,” he said more to himself as he caught his eyes going right for her behind. He quickly looked back at her as closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “If I made you so nervous, why did you invite me to swim?” There was something wrong; she needed to pick a side. She liked him or she was afraid of him.

“I-I thought you would be too hot if you just stood there,” she turned her head to look at him and smiled lightly. “And, you were so kind to offer to watch over me…even thought I didn’t need it.”

Sasuke smirked, “It’s my job as a shinobi to protect the weak.”

Hinata laughed lightly, but he could tell that it wasn’t a real laugh. “I guess you’re right…” she turned again so that she back on her back.

Sasuke didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt bad. And the feeling wouldn’t go away when he reasoned to himself that he was in fact right. Sasuke sighed, “But…I can’t protect you all the time,” he waved it off lazily. “I guess it’s also my job to help you too. So…I guess I could train you sometime- just so you wouldn’t be such a burden.”

Hinata smiled since she knew that he was really trying. She turned again and positioned herself so that they were face to face. “Thank you so much…Sasuke-kun,” she didn’t know how she did it, but Hinata might have just said something seductive. The way the name rolled off her tongue and she knew it had worked. She smiled lightly and didn’t see his face go pink as he suddenly looked at her chest that was right in his face. She looked to him again when she heard him go under and swim away. “Aww…” she sat up and allowed the sun to heat her up before she went back in. Hinata saw that this was kind of working and decided to keep going so she could get her prize. _‘Watch out guys!’_ She smiled, _‘I can seduce an Uchiha!’_ Hinata stood up and when the Uchiha looked at her, she played her strong point. Hinata blushed pink and held herself, “Don’t stare…” she looked away, but glanced back to see the Uchiha glare with red cheeks. Hinata dove back into the water.

“Damn it…” he muttered as he wiped his eyes and watched as she came back up for air. “I’m done.” Hinata looked over with a frown as Sasuke swam back to shore and got out of the water. She followed after him. Sasuke had to leave before he did and said something stupid. Something that would surely get him laughed at. He put on his shorts and used his shirt as a towel. He looked back and watched as Hinata got out and wrung out her short hair. “I’ll take you home,”

“I-I can’t…” she looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way she would walk home in her state. “I’m…I’m all wet,” she looked at herself and Sasuke did too. “My clothes will get wet and I’ll be sure to pass out from this heat.” She used her hand as a fan and looked up to the sun. Sasuke groaned, she was going to make this difficult for him. He couldn’t have her walk home half dressed since he would die from the heat. He threw her shorts at her and her belt. He placed his wet shirt on and then handed her his fan. “B-But…”

“Just use it to cool off until you get home.” He slipped on his shoes. “Now let’s go before I change my mind.” Hinata nodded and quickly followed after putting on the rest of her attire. Hinata rolled up her sleeves and ran after the Uchiha to catch up. She used the fan and nearly moaned in pleasure at how nice it was; well, she actually did do it since her grandmother said it would turn a man into a mess. Hinata gasped when Sasuke fell on his face.

“S-Sasuke-kun…”

“Just shut up.” He glared at her with his cheeks red. “Don’t make another sound.”

Hinata thought the Uchiha must not have liked it like her grandmother said. Once they were out of the forest, Hinata noticed that he began to walk towards her home, she grew nervous. He would take the fan back for sure. “S-Sasuke-kun…?”

“What did I just say?” He glanced at her.

“I-I know,” she looked at her feet. “B-But…I-I can’t be s-seen with you…” she looked back up at him. His left eye twitched and he was bright red as he glared. “N-Not like that,” she quickly tried to un-offend him. “M-My Father…” she looked away, “I-I don’t want y-you to be in trouble w-with him.” She looked at him from behind the fan with big eyes. “I-I can protect you this time…” she smiled lightly.

Sasuke smirked with his cheeks pink. “Like your father scares me.”

“I just want you to be safe,” she stood in front of him and lightly held his arm. “You’ve been…so kind to me,” she pushed up against him, “I can’t let you do this.”

“Whatever,” he pulled his arm out of her grasp. He turned away before she could see him blush. “Just go home.” He walked away without looking back at her. But he could just feel her smiling at him. He pouted a bit, like he’d ever let her father get in the way of him and her- Sasuke stopped his thought and glared. He didn’t care! The Hyuga’s were odd and he was a strong Uchiha!

Until, he finally got home and was lieing on his bed for a couple hours. The sun was setting and he (and two other boys) came to realize something. They had just given away something rather important to them to girls that they had rarely ever talked to.

They all smacked their foreheads.

**(Line Break)**

Kurenai smirked as she was seated across from the two upset looking jonin. She had figured that no boy could handle being outwitted by a girl, and they went crying to their senseis –except for Shino, he went to Kakashi-. Kurenai sat back in the booth as she picked up her tea. Kakashi sighed when he could that she regretted nothing. “I thought you said that you wouldn’t do anything rash.”

“I never said that,” she smirked and took a sip. “And what I did was a simple training excursive with the kunoichis.”

“They embarrassed their male counterparts.” Asuma said as he lit up his cigarette.

“Then maybe someone should have taught their shinobi to spot a trap,” she smirked as she slid out from the booth and waved. “Next time,” she began to walk away, “don’t assume.”

Kakashi sighed as closed his visible eye, “Sasuke is not going to be happy about this.”

“Damn right I’m not,” the two looked up to see the three boys standing there. Sasuke glared, “Were you two not able to stand up to her?”

“Like you can talk about standing up to a girl,” Asuma muttered but Sasuke caught it loud and clear.

He blushed red, “She didn’t pose a threat to me!”

“Oh shut up,” Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was left with just his fishnet shirt. Shino nodded as he fixed his glasses and didn’t know what to do without his jacket since he was left completely bare that some people could see some of the bugs that crawled on his skin. “All we want is to get our stuff back.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sasuke said with his fists tight, “I will not be made a fool of by some pathetic Hyuga.”

“That’s not nice Sasuke-kun.” The five looked over to see that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood at the opening of the café, with their obtained items. Sakura was wearing Shikamaru’s jacket and happily showing off her studded ears. Ino had Shino’s jacket partially on but so that it fell down her back and hung there. Then there was Hinata, who blushed as she hid the bottom-half of her face with the Uchiha fan. Sakura smirked, “I mean, she got the best of the great Uchiha, right?”

“I only felt sorry for her,” he glared.

“Sasuke Uchiha doesn’t feel for people,” Ino crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “Just admit that you were seduced by this cute little heiress.” Hinata looked away when the Uchiha glared at her and growled with a pink blush on his cheeks.

“I wasn’t seduced-” Shikamaru and Kakashi quickly held back the angered and blushing Uchiha.

“Alright girls,” Asuma stood up and put up his hands. “You had your fun, but I think it is only fair to give them their stuff back. 

“Oh, Shino-kun can have his jacket back,” Ino smirked as she motioned Shino forward. “But he’ll have to make me dinner first,” she giggled as she grabbed his hand and began to walk away towards his house. Shino’s face was a bright red.

Sakura and Hinata giggled, “Ino is totally crushing on him now,” Hinata nodded. Sakura looked to Shikamaru and stuck out her tongue, “Come on Shikamaru,” she smirked, “you’re smart enough to find a way to get your stuff back.”

“Troublesome woman,” he grunted as he watched her with boredom in his eyes.

“Wrong move,” Sakura smirked as she turned away. “Wait until your mother hears about how you treat me.” Sakura then laughed as she ran off. Hinata quickly jumped away when the Nara took off after her. Hinata giggled lightly as she still heard Sakura laughing at the male. Hinata looked back over and flinched back when she saw that the Uchiha was still glaring at her and being held back by his sensei. Hinata looked to the fan in her hands and frowned lightly at the thought of giving it away; she rather liked it. But, not that she would ever let him know that. Hinata still had her pride as a Hyuga.

“Here,” she slowly walked up to him and held out the fan. She blushed lightly as he stared at her and then took his fan back. “Thank you, Uchiha-sama,” she bowed to him.

Sasuke scoffed as he pulled out of Kakashi’s hold. “Whatever,” he muttered and walked away.

Hinata huffed a bit, he truly was a jerk. She didn’t deserve that; he was just mad that she bested him. Hinata ran out and stood outside the café and with her best smile and wave, she called to him. “I can’t wait to train with you Sasuke-kun. I bet by the end, I’ll be on top and you on bottom!”

“Hyuga-san!” Kakashi and Asuma both said in shock at how bold she was. The villagers blushed at the statement that she made and one old woman passed out.

Hinata felt better when she saw the Uchiha stiffen and stumble forward, “But…” she smiled again, “I’d love to be pinned under you too…Sasuke-kun!” Hinata turned with a satisfied smile as she walked down the village path with a newfound confidence. She didn’t care that the villagers stared at her, boys around her age were red in the face and had bleeding noses, and her senseis knew that they needed to prepare their shinobi better. It was all worth it to see the Uchiha fall flat on his face.

Kurenai had taught her girls well.                                                                            


	18. The Generation Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I have been excited to write since I find the concept rather interesting and something that has always tickled my curiosity: The Parents. No one can tell me they are not curios about who these shinobi, civilians, and nobles are, right? I have mentioned a few of my own head-cannons for these parents on my profile and within stories (Like Shino’s mother in ‘A Special Mission’ Chapter 36). So that means OCs I created.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the little stories about these parents~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™, but I do own a few head-cannons for a few of these made up parents.

 

Tsunade was in a rut these days. She would wake up early every morning and make her way to her office with hot tea waiting for her from Shizune, who was already starting another shift at the hospital. Once she sat down, she closed her eyes and drank the tea as slowly as she could. It lasted for about twenty minutes. She then would grab a new stack of papers, mission reports, and letters from neighboring countries. She would start off with the reports; she liked to know how her shinobi and kunoichi were doing. Then, around seven in the morning, the two elders would greet her and leave a list of topics they would like to discuss before the day came to an end. Tsunade would nod and once the two left, she would toss the paper away. The two talked about the same thing every day and she could never get a word in anyway. Before eight, she would take a sip from her stash of sake and walked down to the mission room where a few jonin and chunin were already waiting to hand out missions. She would sit at the head of the desk and look through missions that she would need to hand out to Anbu and high level jonins before the day was over. Tsunade only stayed until she got through all the A and S ranked mission. She would go back to her office and get to work on the rest of her stack until late in the afternoon; the blonde haired knuckle head would barge in with his bright smile and invite her to lunch. She had known that he was trying to butter her up so that she would take him on as an apprentice. It was working. After eating, she would go back and meet with the elders, hand out high ranked missions, and finish up. And that was her day, every day.

This day would be a little different though.

Tsunade got word that the Elders had taken a vacation and would not be there for the day. Not to mention that there were no missions for her to go through. A-ranked missions were being handled by her Anbu Captain since he was on medical leave for the day with a busted kneecap.

So, Tsunade had some spare time in her day and she was wondering what to do with it. She thought about getting a head start on her paperwork that was spilling over into the next day, but this was her chance for free time. Why would she waste it on work? She had to leave something for the Uzumaki to stress over. Just as she was about to take a tea break and catch up on some readings, she glanced out her windows to see something rather interesting.

Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka were walked past the building and seemed to be rather deep in debate since the Inuzuka looked about ready to attack. She smiled lightly, thinking back to her old team…she saddened lightly as she recalled Orochimaru. She always wondered if she could have done something different…helped or even stopped him before he did what he did. She shook her head and watched as the old team rounded the corner and left her there with nothing. Tsunade put her book down and quickly exited the room to get to the archives of the building. She rarely went there since she didn’t care much for the past; it held people from the present and future. She looked through large book that was filled with data records of shinobi. She was quick to find the right year and opened it up for each name. It was rather interesting to learn about the parents of her new generation of rookies: The Rookie Nine. She also found parents of Gai’s students…surprised to see that the generation, not all of the Rookie Nine came from two shinobi parents. She thought as she went to a book full of allies. She smirked when she found information of the new Kazekage’s parents.

She sat back and began to read up on past reports done by them and their senseis.

But she could never truly understand what it was like for this generation of makers. They had wanted nothing more than to become legends themselves, but then find out that they were the generation that had given life to the generation of legends.

**_Before the Rookie Nine_ **

The Hyuga house was usually quiet, and that was the way that the main house members liked the house. But it was one of the days that Hozu Hyuga, head of his house and clan, had allowed both his twin sons to allow their team members over to use one of their dojos. His wife, Hiko Hyuga, was kneeled across from him as she carefully read through documents that got sent to the clan from other clans in other villages and from the Hokage himself about plans and if the Hyuga clan would be willing to fund them. He cringed when he heard another damn dog bark and the young Inuzuka yelling and chasing her mutt about. He continued to focus on his letter writing though; the Uchiha clan was getting on his nerves with all the meetings they wanted and Hozu was on his fifth try of trying to kindly get the Uchihas’ to leave him the hell alone. He groaned as he dropped his brush and placed his hands on his lap and took in a deep breath.

“How about some tea?” Hiko said. She spoke in a soft voice since she knew how her husband got in situations. Her job wasn’t very big when it came to the clan work, since the council really didn’t like her in meetings without Hozu being there. So, she was more of a teacher around the house. She taught her sons on how to properly behave in formal settings and other clan girls on more maternal and wifely duties. Though, during times when the two were alone, she was free to help out and actually put all her days of studying to good use. She smiled at him as he looked at her with big puppy eyes. She laughed lightly as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Hello Lady Hyuga,” Hiko stopped and looked back to see Kaname, the young boy with rather bushy eyebrows and a knack for being very skilled in taijutsu. He was dressed in very basic shinobi attire: blue shirt, pants, sandals, and his head band around his forehead. He bowed to her as she smiled to him and nodded her head back to him. “Are you in need of any help?”

“I am quite alright, thank you.” She said as she continued on into the kitchen, but then the boy ran in front of her with a bigger smile and more stressed look in his eyes. She steeled her look more and delicately placed her hands in the opposite arm sleeves of her kimono. “Yes…Kaname?”

“I…I was…I mean…such a Lady of your status should not have to work in a kitchen.” He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I will take care of whatever you need!”

“Step aside,” she said quietly and he quickly moved away and bit his nails as he watched her walk into the kitchen. Hiko stopped and watched as her second born, only by a few minutes though, was in the kitchen with his other teammate, Naoko Kitamoto. Her son was boiling water for tea as the young kunoichi was making rice balls with pickled plums in them. Hizashi Hyuga was dressed in his usual way, with his hair held back by a hair-tie and in his grey shirt, black shorts, sandals, his head band around his forehead, and his calves wrapped up with tape. The girl though was dressed in a green sweater with a collar that came up to her chin; the sweater was long enough to act is a dress, since it stopped above her knees, so she only wore black leggings and sandals. Naoko had short, brown, very straight hair that came to the top of her shoulders.

“Should I ask what is happening in my kitchen?” Hiko asked lightly with a sigh. Hizashi looked over to her with a slight blush and motioned over to Naoko, who continued to work like she was not interrupted. “Kitamoto?”

“I am making Team 3 something to eat since they have been working hard in the dojo.” She answered with an emotionless voice.

Hiko looked over to her son and he quietly mouthed, ‘Shibi Aburame,’ and then used his pointer fingers to draw out a heart. “I see,” she nodded and quickly grabbed another tea pot to make more. “Be sure when you get up there, you tell them to quiet down. Lord Hyuga is trying to work and your brother’s team is being very loud.” Hiko said to Hizashi and he nodded to her. “Nothing is more suspicious than leaving Kaname in the hall.” She commented and smiled lightly.

“Kaname wanted to try out that he would be a good distraction tactic,” Naoko said as she placed the last rice ball on the tray and then looked over to the dark haired shinobi who was seated on the floor with his head bowed. “You are being foolish for this ‘self-punishment’ you always do.”

“I have failed…so I must be sure I do not fail again.” He said with confidence and bowed his head again. “I will study harder.”

“Are you in need of assistance Okaa-san?” Hizashi asked lightly as he placed the freshly made tea on a tray along with a few cups.

“No thank you,” she smiled to him and shooed them out of the kitchen. “Back to your training; you know how your father likes to come down and watch. Surely he will not want to come down and see you six sitting about and eating.” The three bowed and Naoko led the way as Kaname grabbed the rice balls and Hizashi took the tea. Hiko sighed lightly as she walked over and grabbed a pickled plum. She happily ate a few while she waited. “I wish some girls would want to marry my boys.”

_(Line Break)_

“Keep that mutt away from me Inuzuka,” Hiashi Hyuga shot at his kunoichi team member with a glare. He was wearing his grey tunic top, black pants and a green coat that came down to below his knees over it. His long brown hair was left undone and his arms, hands, and even fingers were wrapped up tight. He wore his headband around his neck and black sandals instead of the standard blue. He glared down at the dark grey colored dog, “Get a leash or I punt it out of my estate.”

“Oh shove it Hiashi,” Tsume Inuzuka scoffed as she picked up Kuromaru, her puppy. She was dressed in a grey sleeveless dress that had black fur around the bottom, neck, and sleeve holes. Her wild brown hair was held up in a high ponytail and her headband was tied around her hips. She wore fishnet stocking, and (by command of her mother) little black shorts that came mid-thigh. She wore normal blue sandals and black elbow pads. “He’s just a cute little puppy who wants to take out the bad guy,” she baby talked Kuromaru. The little grey dog barked and wagged his tail. He licked her face and Tsume giggled as she nuzzled the dog.

“I am not the bad guy,” he said with a sigh as he went over to the training dummy and began to pull out the shurikans and kunais. “Now can we get back to training? Your aim is still worse than you intelligence.”

“Bite me,” she shot back as she set Kuromaru down and ordered him to go lie by her bag. “Shibi, do you think I’m stupid?”

“Of course not,” the young dark haired man said dully as he was tossing kunais at a target. He was dressed in a long grey coat with a collar that covered the bottom half of his face and a pair of goggles with shades on them to no one ever really saw his eyes. He wore dark colored pants and blue sandals. He wore his head band around his forehead. Shibi Aburame was the quietest of the group, but the most sarcastic of the group too. “But you really should practice.”

“Thank you Aburame.” Hiashi said lightly as he went back to his position and began to throw.

“Why can’t we do something else…like a mission?” Tsume groaned as she took her place and was again trying to hit the mark like Hiashi and Shibi did. Her aim wasn’t awful, but she didn’t like not being able to do anything just as good as or better than her team could. “I hate just standing here.”

“Tomo-sensei says we need to practice while she’s away on a mission,” Shibi explained as he leaned back against the wall and continued to hit his mark over and over. He took a moment to adjust his goggles. “And we are working on techniques until we are good at it.”

“Brother?” Team 3 looked over to see Team 5 enter the room, “hungry?” He asked lightly with a smile in hopes to hide his embarrassment. Hizashi was always the one that was pushed into a leadership role, and it was usually just so Naoko could hide behind him and pull the strings. His leadership role always led to his brother teasing him about it.

“You made us something to eat?” Hiashi said with a sigh and a slight smirk. “Thank you brother. How kind of you.” Hiashi said as he motioned the team to come in and over to a small table in the dojo. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what was going on and it only made it so much funnier to him. “Sit,” he motioned to the three to sit as he looked over to Tsume and Shibi. Tsume understood just as well what was happening, but Shibi was obliviously to it all and it only proved why Hiashi was smarter than him. Without much thought, Hiashi began to serve tea.

“Wow Hiashi,” Tsume smirked lightly, “You would make a great wife.”

“And you would make a good hound,” Hiashi shot back and Shibi quickly caught Tsume before she could run at him. “Please,” he looked over to his team mates, “take a seat and behave.”  The two sat on either side of him, while Team 5 also took their seats. “How is your training going, brother?”

“Well,” he said with a nod and smiled lightly. “We are working on our tree climbing jutsu and seeing who makes it highest up the old oak tree behind the estate.”

“Be sure grandfather doesn’t find out about that,” Hiashi said with a smirk, “I heard he hides all his candies in the knot hole.” Hizashi chuckled as the other four just listened. Conversation between the Hyuga clan was always something to be amazed about. It always seemed like the clan was cold and distant, but the second they were near one another, they become rather talkative. Shibi and Tsume and spent loads of time with the family and were fairly surprised to see that Hiashi had a sense of humor, shyness, humility, and being rather kind to his family.

On the other hand, whenever Hiashi went to his teammates homes, he was always uncomfortable and rather cold. He was always being…touched. Especially at the Inuzuka residence; the head of the house, he was all smiles and talked as much as he could and as loud as he could. He was also always hitting Hiashi’s or Shibi’s back and pulling them into side hugs. Hiashi usually compared the man to a giant bull dog that was too happy when company came over. Then Tsume’s mother was just about as aggressive as she was and always knew when to have the dogs out; whenever Hiashi came over for anything, he was quickly pounced on by these dogs. The Inuzuka clan laughed at him at times; they said they had never seen their dogs so excited to see anyone. That was the one time Hiashi didn’t like being a Hyuga…they were dog magnets. At the Aburame residence…Hiashi always had to keep still so he didn’t swat at any of the clans…weapons.

“So,” Kaname began with a smile and slight blush, “Tsume-chan, how is your training going?”

Tsume forced a smile as Kuromaru quickly came over and placed his paws on her right hand. She was trying to get better at not threatening the bushy eyes boy with a beating. She knew he had a huge crush on her and didn’t really get the word ‘no’. Shibi told her to be nice, but it was hard for her not want to beat the answer into his brain. “I’m doing okay…” she nodded and quickly bit into her other hand. “Jush fin,” she said with her mouthful.

Kaname quickly dropped the subject and looked to Hiashi, “I met your mother. She is very lovely.”

“Please do not pursue my mother as your next love interest,” Hiashi said before taking a drink of his tea. “My father has been called the jealous type before.”

“N-No that is not wh-what my intentions were!” He tried to defend himself.

“Good,” he said.

“Do not be so cruel brother.”

“If anything I am being wise,” Hiashi said as he looked to his brother. “Love is a foolish thing to try and find now. We are shinobi…and that is the only thing we will ever be.”

“Love is not foolish,” Shibi said and Naoko looked to him with wide eyes. “It is something to be cherished Hiashi. It is what makes going on missions all the easier. The thought of coming back to loved ones, whether it be family or another.” He looked over to Naoko, who had been staring at him. “Do you not agree?”

“I agree completely,” she said back. “Who do you love Shibi?” She asked as she leaned forward.

“My family, of course.” He answered back with a small smile and then at one of the rice balls. “These are rather good,” he looked to Hiashi, “who made these?”

“A fool in love of course,” he said with a smirk and glanced over to a red face Naoko.

“It must be hard Hiashi,” Hizashi said and the group knew something was going down. The two never used the other’s name unless something was truly happening. Hiashi placed his cup down and cocked a brow. “To be a fool.” He smirked as he saw Hiashi’s eyes scrunch into a glare and his cheeks begin to glow a light pink.

“I am no fool, Hizashi,” he spat back.

“That is not all your mutterings tell me. Or the fact you have such a lovely arrangement of sunflowers in your room.”

“Mother grew them-”

“The Yamanaka clan would say otherwise.”

“If you say another word-”

“You’ll call for Otuo-san?”

“Are we talking about Hiashi’s massive crush on the Kushina?” Tsume finally asked with the biggest smile on her face.

“Shut up!” Hiashi glared at her with his face dark red.

“I would have never thought!” Kaname said with a smile. “How wonderful Hyuga-san!”

“She doesn’t really look like your type.” Shibi said with a shrug. “Who would have thought?”

“I said shut up!” He stood up and glared at them all. “If this ever leaves this room, I will leave you all motionless for a month.”

“Hiashi.” They all stopped and looked over to see Hozu Hyuga standing at the door with a straight face on. “Do not threaten guest in our home. We are a respectable clan.”

“Sorry, Otuo-san,” he said with a boy and the other five stood and bowed to the man. “What brings you down here?”  He began to fumble with his head band and refused to really look his father in the eye. Hozu was sure that he got the nervous habit from his mother. Hiashi glared when he heard Hizashi giggling to himself. “Shut up,” he seethed back at him in a whisper as his cheeks grew redder. Hizashi only laughed more but tried his hardest to hold it back. “I mean it,” he seethed back at him.

“Lover boy,” Hizashi muttered under his breath with a smile.

“Momma’s boy,” Hiashi shot back.

_(Line Break)_

The red headed Uzumaki girl sneezed loudly enough to cause her two teammates to jump up in surprise. She smiled brightly and looked at them, “Oooo, someone is talking about me! I hope it’s someone cute.” She squealed lightly as she held her red cheeks. She sat there between her two male companions in a tan kimono like top with a dark obi around her waist. She wore small black shorts, black thigh high stockings, and black sandals to match. She wore her head band proudly around her forehead and left her long bright red hair undone.

“Please Kushina-san, we are supposed to be meditating.” her dark haired companion said with a light smile. His black hair was slicked back and he wore head band around his forehead. He had bright green eyes and light skin. He wore a plan black shirt and blue shorts, along with a thin white jacket that had the words ‘Inner Power’ written on the back. His claves were wrapped and he wore blue sandals. Kizashi Haruno glanced to her with one eye open.

“I mean,” the other male shinobi scoffed, “it lasted five minutes this time. That’s a new record.” He smirked as he opened one brown eye to look at the two. Ichiro Okino was the tough and cruel shinobi who was well known in his academy class as the future leader of interrogations. He had dark brown hair was cut short and he had tanned skin from always being outside. Ichiro was dressed in a fishnet top and regular black pants with standard blue sandals. His head band was tied around his forehead and he wore black elbow pads with black gloves.

“Don’t be a dick Ichiro.” Kushina shot back at him but never opening her eyes.

“Stop having an attention span of three seconds Kushina,” he said back without missing a beat.

“Come on guys,” Kizashi sighed as he shook his head and shifted a bit. “Let’s try for another five minutes.”

“Or…” Kushina smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at the two. “We can go grab a bite to eat!”

“Let me guess,” Ichiro sighed as he uncrossed his legs and stretched his arms. “You want to go grab ramen?”

“Yes!”

“How about we do something else for today,” Kizashi asked with a smile as he got to his feet and dusted off his pants. “We have eaten nothing but ramen for lunch the past two weeks.”

Kushina thought about for a while with a bright smile and then laughed. “Nope!” She stood up and walked off towards the ramen stand, not really concerned that her teammates would not follow. Kushina was known for her ‘give-‘em-hell’ attitude and not giving two shits about anything else. No matter what anyone said, she knew exactly who she was and what she was capable of.

She smiled lightly when she heard her two teammates following behind here; they always ended up appeasing her in the end. Kushina smiled bright as she turned around and put her hands behind her head, “I bet I could eat more bowls than you Ichiro!”

“You really want to make this bet again?” He smirked as he shoved his hands into his front pockets “You threw up nearly half of your last mission paycheck behind the building just to beat me.”

“I still won,” she shot back with a glare and bright red cheeks.

“Can we enjoy lunch for once?” Kizashi asked with a sigh.

The team walked into the little restaurant and were greeted by Team 4. The blonde of the group, Inoichi Yamanaka, smirked at the red head and patted the seat beside him. “Hey Kushina-chan, wanna sit next to me?”

“No,” she said flatly as she sat a seat away from him.

Ichiro took a seat on the other side of Kushina and Kizashi had to sit next to the Yamanaka. “How is being a huge man-whore working out for you Yamanaka?” Ichiro said with a glare. “Especially in your sausage fest of a team.”

“Who the hell was talking to you Okino?” Inoichi shot back with a glare. He looked like most of the Yamanaka men in his family, long blonde hair up in a ponytail. He had green eyes and wore a tight purple shirt, black shorts, with blue sandals and his head band around his waist.

“Please,” the dark haired boy with a dark hair pulled up into a tight ponytail that spiked up all around his head said with a groan. “Two seconds. Just give me that.” He wore a fishnet shirt with a tan vest with a high collar over it and black pants; along with regular sandals and his head band around his right arm. Shikaku Nara began to pull on his small silver hoop earrings and slammed his head against the counter. “Take me now…please.”

The other male of the group, Choza Akimichi, only continued to eat since it was all such a familiar sight that he didn’t even need to look over anymore. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a metal chest plate on over with long brown leather straps, blue jonin styled pants, blue sandals, and his head band around his forehead to hold back a mess of red hair. He had purple tattoos on his face one on each side. Something he and Tsume liked to brag about since even at their age they are cooler than their peers.

“Hello little genin,” the owner of the shop said with a smile as his son was busy working on the noodles. “What will it be today?”

“I want pork miso ramen!” Kushina said with a raise of her hand and a bright smile.

“Anything spicy,” Ichiro said with a wave of his hand.

“Just miso ramen.” Kizashi said with a kind smile.

“Seafood in mine,” Shikaku said lightly, not even bothering to lift up his head.

“Pork ramen,” Inoichi said as he propped his elbows on the table and shrugged.

“Come on Ichiruka,” the older man said with a smile. “Don’t keep these hungry shinobi waiting.”

The younger man began to grumble under his breath as he began to work faster and become more and more worried looking. The older man only laughed and began to help along with him.

_(Line Break)_

Three shinobi stood all in a circle, each keeping an eye on the other two. It was a usual scene since the team just liked to spar with one another at all hours. Two males who somewhat got along and one female who was kind on the outside and a fire ball on the inside. They were all nearly melting under the hot sun, but no one made a move to call it quits just yet.

“Okay Namikaze,” the number one rookie of the year (tied with his arch rival, Hiashi Hyuga) Fugaku Uchiha said as he starred down the blonde haired boy. “I called match, who decided rules?” He had inky black hair that was mostly flat against his head with bangs framing his face, but a few pieces spiked up in the back; a genetic curse that was prevalent in his father, who had very spiked up hair in the back that made it look like a hen’s behind. He was rather pale, but that was also known in his clan, and he had dark black eyes and a rather cold expression at most times. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha fan symbol on the back, grey shorts, with his forearms wrapped in bandages, blue sandals, and his headband around his forehead.

“I think Endo-san has yet to call the rules.” The blonde with bright blue eyes full of hope and love said with a smile. Minato Namikaze was known as ‘most likely to never make past chunin’ at the academy, but the boy had high hopes for being the next Hokage. He didn’t even hope, he knew that he was going to become the next Hokage, and he was ready to do anything for it. He wore a fishnet shirt with a grey jacket with black accents over it, black pants, white tape wrapped around from his ankles to his mid-calf (and going over his pants), blue sandals, and his head band around his forehead. His blonde hair was wild and a few pieces came down and framed his tan face.

“Oh...” the kunoichi said with a light smile and warm brown eyes. “I guess I could choose.” Mebuki Endo was not from a well-known shinobi family like her teammates, but she never let that get in her way. She took pride in her utter brilliance that made her the best candidate to plan out missions for her teammates. She had long pink hair that was held back in a loose braid with a bright red ribbon tying off the end. She wore a long red dress that stopped at her knees and had long sleeves that nearly covered her gloved hands. She wore long fishnet leggings and black sandals with her head band being used like a normal head band to hold back her hair and allowed her bangs to cover the sides of her face.

“How about,” she mused as she slid into an offensive position, “no genjutsu.”

“How about we also tie my hands behind my back while we are at it,” Fugaku scoffed as he pulled out two three-pronged kunais.

“Are you offering?” Minato said with a light laugh.

“Shut up.”

And then the sparring ensued.

Two chunin, in basic uniform, watched from the distance, always looking over the group since the genin’s sensei was always worried about how her team would seriously get hurt and have no one to turn to. It was something they took on since they went on a lot of missions with the woman and they rather liked her.

“I’ve got one hundred on the Endo girl,” the one girl said as she placed down a little coin purse on the branch that was between the two. She had long brown hair that was pulled up in a bun with two senbon through it. She had dark green eyes and light colored skin and was fairly thin.

“Two hundred on the Uchiha.” The male said with a smirk as he placed down his own bet. He had spikey white hair and dark brown eyes. He had giant scrolls on his back and hidden all over his body. Weapon summoning was his family’s specialty.

“You always bet on him,” she scoffed and leaned back against the tree trunk. “One day, he’s going to get his ass kicked and I’m going to win big.”

“Does it really matter on who wins and how much I bet,” he laughed lightly as he held out his hand to her. “I end up spending on you anyway.”

“That’s right,” she said with a smile as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked over and smiled at him. “I love you Daisuke.”

He shrugged and smiled back with a laugh, “I love you too Natsuki.” They both sat back and watched the fight, quietly trying to cheer on their bets so that the genin didn’t know they were there.

_(Line Break)_

At the academy, two female students who had become the best of friends sat outside while the other children played and watched the group of Sunagakure shinobi walked around the Kazekage’s family who were visiting Konohagakure for a festival that was coming up. They were rather bored with their day and were just trying to make it through their last year so they could become shinobi like the class before them.

“I swear Hanayo!” the girl with long black hair said with a glare. “The second I become a kunoichi, no more of these pansy ass days of practicing or lame as hell missions!” She yelled as she balled up her hands into tight fists. She had onyx eyes set in a hard glare. She wore a green top with a black shirt and tights underneath, along with blue sandals. Her hair was held back by a bright yellow band so none of it got in her face.

“That’s nice,” she said softly as she propped her elbows on her knees and watched the large group communicate. “Maybe they came to sign a new treaty with Konohagakure Yoshino,” she looked over to the girl with a light smile. She had platinum blonde hair that was cut boyishly short and had light sky blue eyes. She wore a green long sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts with her legs wrapped up with white tape.

“Who cares,” the girl scoffed as she leaned back. “I don’t want some damn treaty with a nation that thought it would be a good idea to live in a desert.” Yoshino Ishida stood up and stretched her back and put her hands on her hips. “How about we just walk over there and see what this Kazekage is all about?”

“That girl is going to start a war,” Hanayo Nakano muttered under her breath as she followed Yoshino over to the large group.

The Kazekage and his wife paid no attention to the two genin that walked up to them. Their guards merely gave them a glance. But the only child of the Kage gave the two younger girls his full attention; he, being three to four years older than them. Not that he liked children, but there was a small part of him that liked to at least see that they get a proper education about the world around them. He stood tall in black long sleeved shirt, pants, and sandals. He had messy dark auburn hair and dark colored eyes. Sabaku no Tadashi crossed his arms over his chest as the two girls stood before him. “Can I help you?” His voice was deep and almost rough.

“Yeah,” Yoshino put her hands on her hips and looked at his with suspicion “Why would the Kazekage leave his village just for some stupid festival? What kind of country is left without their leader?”

“That is why each Kazekage has two elder councilmen to watch over in case of a sudden departure or death.” He said dully as he looked between the two girls. “Our councilmen knew well enough of the Kazekage’s leave for Konohagakure and will be able to keep the village from crashing and burning for at least a week.” He smirked as the dark haired girl huffed and looked to pout.

“It,” the blonde quickly came forward and bowed to him, “it is an honor to have you visit out village, son of the Kazekage.” She said and then nudged Yoshino in the leg. The girl sighed and bowed forward quickly. They both stood straight again. “We hope you enjoy your stay and the festival.”

“Thank you,” he bowed back, “it is nice to see that this village teaches you proper respect to nobility.”

“The nobility can suck it!” Yoshino said with a laugh. Hanayo paled and looked like death was right in front of her. And Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh along with her. He liked her spunk; sure, there was a part of him that would come to hate it, but as a friend, she would be good company. “I was only nice since Hana here was nice to you.”

“Well,” he said and shooed them away, “best you two get back to your parents or caretakers.”

“We were just at the academy,” Hanayo said as she took Yoshino’s hand. “Thank you for your time.”

“But I don’t want to go back,” the girl cried out as she was being dragged away. Tadashi sighed and turned back to his parents, who decided that it was best to see the Hokage before the sun set. He turned back and watched the two girls be welcomed back by their teacher. He only sighed and followed off after his parents. It was not going to be a fun night or festival…unless Karura came like she said she would.

And hopefully without her annoying brother.

Hanayo and Yoshino sat through the rest of class without much concern for what was going on, since Yoshino was too excited to get to her favorite restaurant to visit her two favorite non shinobi. Yoshino was not a very big fan of her teammates since she thought them to be stuck up losers who were too concerned over following the rules and what not. Not to mention that she liked to show off how much to show off her shinobi skills to their two companions.

Once classes were let out for the day, Hanayo was quick to follow after her friend. And once they got to the restaurant, they went over to the same table the four always sat since the one of their friends was the owner’s daughter.

“Akiko-chan!” Yoshino smiled brightly as she slid into the booth beside the brown haired girl that was their age. Her brown hair reached down to her back. She had light skin and big brown eyes. She was wearing a flower sun dress and brown sandals. Her body frame was a little chubby but she was reassured by her friends that she was adorable and able to get any man she wanted.

“Hello.” Akiko gave as she began to put the cooked beef on plates for everyone.

“And it’s great to see you Eiko.” Hanayo nodded as she sat beside her.

Eiko was another civilian girl who had a lithe frame and long pitch black hair held back in a braid. She had big onyx eyes and wore a plain green and white yukata with wooden sandals. She was rather quiet and enjoyed listening more to talking. She carefully poured tea for everyone. Her mother and grandmother were already starting her teachings on how to be a good wife and mother, and her father was trying to have her take over the little medicine shop that the family owned.

“You’ll never guess who I talked to today.” Yoshino said with a bright smile and then shoved a piece of meat into her mouth.

“The son of the Kazekage?” Akiko said with a smile as the girl’s mouth dropped open. “Please Yoshino,” Akiko giggled as she closed the girl’s mouth for her. “You may be a shinobi, but you are also a young lady.” She sat back and carefully ate her serving.

“There is no way that you would have been able to guess that well.” Yoshino shut back with a glare.

“I saw it stupid,” Akiko said with a laugh. “I was shopping with my mother for dinner and I saw you nearly start war with Sunagakure.”

“I was not going to start war.”

“Thanks to me stopping you,” Hanayo said with a smile. Hanayo and Akiko laughed as Yoshino pouted.

“Come on guys.” She pleaded. “Eiko, you believe me right? I’m not some kind of idiot.” Eiko looked at her, smiled and then went back to eating so that she wouldn’t have to answer that question that she was sure Yoshino wouldn’t want the answer too. Yoshino gapped at the three. “You guys are asses.”

“Language Ishida,” Akiko’s mother said from behind the serving counter. “Or I’ll have your mother wash that mouth out with soap.”

“Sorry,” she said and bowed in her direction.

The four decided to drop the subject. The two listened as Hanayo and Yoshino talked about lessons, test, and trainings that the other two could help with if they wanted. And even offered to show them a few of the moves; everyone should have some idea of how to fight. It was a pleasant day.

For all these young shinobi.

**_The Clans Women_ **

It was scandalous to say the least; every women in the room would faint and all the men would look away in shame at the site. It was nearly unheard of to be so…peasant looking. Especially on the location of this even and who was at this little friendly get-together. Yes, their parents would be shamed and their councils would surely throw them into the street if they ever found out what they were doing. But that was what made it all the better to do. Telling them no was like inviting them to do something even worse. Which is exactly what had happened. They were told to stay in, stay silent, be responsible, and be careful with their expensive kimonos. Which, by the way, were all as folded best they could on some rocks a bit away from the lake’s edge. They were smart, well-trained, mannered, and the ‘everything’ that their parents wanted them to be; but they refused to be just that.

Really though, what did they really expect of seventeen to nineteen year-olds?

“I swear to Kami, Tadashi,” Karura yelled down to the auburn haired male who was the eldest of the group. She stood at the top of a largest boulder they could climb on to and wore nothing but her undergarments and under clothes: regular bra and underwear, but she also wore small and tight black shorts, and black tube top like shirt. All the girls wore that since it was very common for them to wear under kimonos. Since, most of them had training in combat, but couldn’t go fighting in kimonos they were naked under. The males were in their usual boxer shorts. She laughed as he looked up at her with a smirk, “You try to take off my clothes again, and my brother will knock you out.”

“Just jump,” he shot back as he wadded in the water.

The night was still so young and no one was in a hurry to get back home.

Just a few hours earlier, these children of noble status and houses were sitting behind their passive aggressive parents trying to force peace, trade, and even training on the others. All held in the biggest nations, Konohagakure. And three heirs were left to…entertain the others.

It was one of the smartest moves anyone had made all day.

“Ne….Fugaku-kun,” Mikoto Kishikawa whined as she had yet to get into the water. “It’s so cold…and that water is filthy. You could get sick!”

“No one is making you come in Mikoto-chan,” Fugaku said with a scoff as he climbed up to where Karura once was. “You can just stand there nearly naked.”

“Everyone is nearly naked.” She said back with a blush and a glare.

“Not the pansy duo!”  Katsuya Matsuno yelled back from her spot in Hizashi’s arms as they treaded water. She laughed as she pulled up her long brown hair back into a messy bun as her onyx eyes shined with mischief. She was perfect match for the rebellious Hyuga son.

Hiashi just sighed and shook his head as he sat beside Hinako Hiroshi, who blushed red as she wore Hiashi’s long green robe around herself since she was embarrassed to be uncovered like that. Especially in front of the cold and unreadable Hiashi Hyuga. “Keep her silent brother,” Hiashi said as he was only in his boxers and lied back in the grass on the warm summer night. “Such a vocabulary should not belong to a Lady.”

“Pansy ass bitch!” She called out again and Hiashi closed his eyes, not at all bothered by it. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he felt someone eying him. He opened one eye and caught the youngest Hiroshi looking at him. When she glanced and made eye contact, she blushed red and quickly looked away. “I will happily walk you back to the manor Hiroshi-san. You do not need to appease such behavior for our sakes.”

“It’s…It’s not that,” she said lightly as she smiled and glanced back at him again. “You…You looked so peaceful.”

“It is not that rare of a site.”

Hinako laughed lightly since Hiashi looked so offended by the notion. She didn’t think he ever relaxed, and was amazed by it when he was. “You cannot blame me for not knowing. Every time we meet…you have the same look on your face.” She laughed lightly when he seemed to pout even more. Hinako leaned up against his side and smiled up at him. “Like right now…you make that face.”

“I do not make a face,” he looked back down at her and they stared at one another. “No one likes a liar Hiroshi-san.”

Hinako blushed pink and frowned with her bottom lip pointing out. “I’m not a liar….Hiashi-kun,” she said sadly and Hiashi looked away with a blush and frown. He muttered under his breath as she laid her head against his shoulder and cuddled closer to him. “Kyo-aniki won’t like how mean you are to me.”

“Your brother is so protective of you,” he scoffed and glanced back at her. “We’ll just have to run away together.” He smirked as she turned a light pink.

“He would still find us,” she laughed lightly and Hiashi chuckled. He glanced at her and she was pulling his coat closer around her. He pulled at the headband that was wrapped around his neck…and looked back out to the others. They duo were the last thing on the other’s minds. “I’m surprised that he hasn’t found us yet.”  

“We’ll give him a little longer,” he said as he lightly reached over and placed his hand over hers. She looked down and then back up at him, but Hiashi kept forward and his emotionless stare as his cheeks were a light pink. “He just knows how precious you are.” He glanced back but quickly regretted it when he saw her sweet smile and pink cheeks. He sighed, “You look ridiculous.” He said as she moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. She wouldn’t say anything since Hiashi didn’t say anything.

It was a nice silent communication between the two. Hinako knew he was only like that, since he had no real idea on how to court her properly. She was surprised that he was even trying since their families already deemed the two would be married, no matter what either of them had to say about it. Hinako could remember it. The cool spring day she and her family had come to Konohagakure for another family event. Her brother was the first to reject to such a notion. That earned him punishment when the family went back home. Her father was hesitant when Hozu Hyuga had held out the contract before him. They had been talking about it before, but the actual agreement was something different. Hinako would leave her home country and family for the Hyuga family. She would take the name and become a citizen of Konoha. She and Hiashi had spoken a few times, but it was all casual light talk or political. She had no real idea on who he was other than the Hyuga heir. She just assumed he was like most of the family and he sure acted like most of the family. Hinako was silent though, she kept calm and allowed her father to sign her marriage away.

She went out to the garden. She just needed a fresh breath of air and then she would be ready to go back in. She would have to say goodbye to her new family and feature husband. Once Hiashi turned twenty, he would take his spot as head of the clan and they would be married soon after.

She didn’t even notice when he walked out to her. He was quiet and he didn’t bother her as he stood beside her. She glanced over to him and bowed her head. She didn’t say much, but she asked him how he was and he gave back a short answer. Hinako poked her forefingers together as she tried to stutter out that she was excited about how she would be able to come back to Konohagakure. He didn’t respond much, but he cleared his throat and spoke as he held the head band around his neck. He talked about how he would happily give her a tour and that he knew great places to eat. She blushed harder when he brought up the marriage. He looked to her and Hinako shyly looked his way. He bowed and promised to never rush her or make her feel uncomfortable about it. He stood back up and nodded. He then went back inside, not bothering to wait for her.

Her next visit, her room had flowers on the night stand and an invitation to go out to a carnival in the next town over.

“Look at them,” Mikoto gushed as she sat on a rock by the lake side, ringing out her long black hair. “They are going to have such beautiful children together.” She flushed and giggled at the idea.

Fugaku scoffed as he sat beside her. “They need powerful children Mikoto. They are a clan not a pageant.”

“What if our first son can marry their first daughter?” She asked and looked to him with big eyes and a big smile. “Oh we can watch them grow up and fall in love.”

“Never would a sully my bloodline with Hyuga blood,” he said with a frown as she laughed. “That is why you are marrying me,” he smirked when she blushed, “you would make the Uchiha’s better.”

“More like I’m the only woman who can stand your attitude,” she said lightly with a smile as he just rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. She laughed as he laid his head on her shoulder and held her tight. “Fugaku,” she said lightly, “why did your family agree to let you marry me?” Her voice was soft and sweet as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was a very serious question. Mikoto’s clan was so small and the Uchiha clan would not gain anything much. An alliance with her family and their lands they ruled in Iwagakure, which wasn’t very impressive. The only thing she could think of was that her family was blessed with bearing more warrior men. She was the one girl in four children.

“Because I refused to marry anyone but you.” He said lightly against her skin and gave her a light kiss. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Why did you agree to marry me?”

“So I can name my first son Itachi,” she said and he only laughed. For some reason, Mikoto loved that name more than any other. And she had tried to get her younger brother to be named Itachi, but her parents told her it was a stupid name. And then, Fugaku asked her to marry him after he was given his title as Clan Leader. She had through it more of a joke than anything, so she offered to agree, but only if their first son could be Itachi. And when he agreed to her terms, he took her hand and slid a ring on her finger. After waking up from fainting, she realized that she had actually agreed to marry Fugaku Uchiha, and then said that she was happily tricked into marrying him. Fugaku also tells everyone that he tricked her.

“Just imagine, our little Itachi and the little Hyuga heiress falling in love. I bet he’ll be as good as courting as you.”

“I guess I’ll have a Hyuga as a daughter-in-law then…he’ll be far too suave for her to say no.”

They both laughed and then shared a light kiss.

“I don’t want to go back to Suna,” Karura said as she and Tadashi had yet to get out of the water. “It’s so pretty and green here…and I don’t have to hide inside.” She lied back on the water’s surface and took in a deep breath. “Why can’t we just stay here?”

“Snow.” Tadashi said with a grunt. He and his family vowed to never come back in the winter. It was a cold and unforgiving hell in Konohagakure. “Also…How can I become Kazekage from here? This country…” he glared, “it’s been getting far too large and powerful for my liking.”

“Don’t worry,” she said, “no one is looking to take over Sunagakure anytime soon.” She laughed as he looked to her with a frown. “What?”

“I should have you punished for being such a traitor. Speaking so badly of our home,” he smirked as she held back more laughs and swam back to shore with him following. “Into the darkest prison…chained to the wall.” He climbed out as she was flushed a light pink as she was tempting him into a chase. “See who you’re really loyal to through….intense interrogation.”

“I’ll never talk,” she teased and they were at a stand-off. “You won’t break me,” she went to run off into the forest but she yelped when he was already behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I hate it when you do that.” She tried to pry away but he only took them both to the ground, with her on top of him. “Let me go you pervert.”

“Now Karura,” he scolded, “a Lady should not speak like that.”

“And a Lord should not touch a Lady he is not married to like this.” She shot back with a smirk as he sat up, bringing her up with him. “Now you will have to face serious consequence for your crimes.”

Tadashi leaned in and whispered in her ear, “To touch you like this…would be worth any sentence they give me.” He then gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and she happily responded. “It’s fucking freezing,” he said after.

“You are such a mood killer,” she rolled her eyes and cuddled against him. “But you are right…it gets too cold here.” She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. “When we get back, we should finally get that room cleaned out. My mother has a crib all ready.”

“Karura,” he sighed, “we are not having a baby anytime soon. I still need to wait for the old man to finally let go of his title.”

“It is best to be ready…all it takes is one night.”

“Or one morning,” he said back with a smirk.

“Or one time on the desk,” she added with a laugh as he chuckled and kissed her temple. “I’m going to freeze out here.” She stood and pulled him up to his feet, “We’re going back,” she called out.

“Finally,” Hiashi sighed as he stood and helped Hinako to her feet. He quickly picked her up and she lied against him, sleep nearly taking her. He looked to Hizashi, who was lying in the grass with Katsuya. “Brother,” he said, “will you be home late? I will leave the back door open.” He added.

“Yeah,” Hizashi waved him away. “Don’t forget to grab our kimonos. Grandmother will skin us if we forget another pair.” Hiashi nodded and motioned over to Fugaku to do it; the man grunted but did it anyway with Mikoto helping. Hizashi looked over to Katsuya and smiled at her. She looked over at him and raised a brow. “Gosh you are pretty.”

“I know that. I am way too pretty for you,” she said with a laugh and they both got up and decided to go to their favorite spot. It was a ways from the lake and gave a good view of the city. “We should really talk about…you know…” she said lightly.

“Or…” he said with a nervous smile. “We can ignore the issue until we really have to deal with it.”

“Are you really that afraid of what he is going to say?”

“Have you met my father?” Hizashi looked at her with a frown. “What we are doing is working-”

“You would rather be under your father’s thumb than be a man?” She shot back as they began to walk up a hill.

“I get to marry you, Katsuya,” he stopped and looked up at her. “I get to be happy for the rest of my life because I know you will be there for me. If I leave, if I run away from my clan, I lose you.”

“I will go with you,” she walked back down to him and took his hands. “We can run far. We can make it.”

“Barely,” he said. “I have to hide my eyes and there is not much a blind man can do. We can barely make it. But as a Branch member, we can raise a family.”

“So you rather suffer, so we can have a family?” She asked like he was the craziest man in the world. Hizashi nodded and she laughed and put her arms around him. He was shocked when he was smothered in kisses from the woman and it was so much that he fell back. “I love you so much.” She finally said and looked down at him. “No matter what we do. We are going to make things better. Your brother…he may be an asshole, but he’s the nicest one.”

“He is an asshole,” he said with a smile and they two laughed and smiled at one another. “But I trust him.” He picked her up and spun her around. “Come on…we should get back before your little tattle-tell sister sees we are gone.”

“Fine,” she said as she got out of his home and took his hand. “We should still talk though,” she said, “we are going to have to talk about where we will live on the manor. We need a spot with a nice room for the baby.”

“Slow down Katsuya,” he laughed lightly as they walked back. “We are not even married yet.”

“Fine,” she said with a huff. “But we will talk about it too.”

“Whatever you say,” he said with a smile.

The night was quiet.

**_When They Had To Work Together_ **

“No.”

The two men said as they glared at one another. Even at the age of fourteen, their clan’s rivalry was embedded in their blood as if they lived for centuries. They crossed their arm over their chests and refused to look at one another as their Hokage seemed to be keeping back the need to groan and start drinking again. The two glanced at one another and then glared and looked to their Hokage; they wanted him to fix this little mix up. Two clan heirs. Two boys that tried to be men faster than need be. Two asshats.

The Third Hokage took a deep breath and put on his best smiles. “This is not really a decision that you two are able to make.” He stood and walked over to them and handed the scroll that they had denied to take. “You both were picked to do this because you both are the most qualified.”

“For a mission of this nature, you only really need one of us,” Fugaku said with a glare pointed to Hiashi. “This is a mission of diplomacy not scaring the shit out of our potential allies-”

“Coming for our red eyed copycat clansman.” Hiashi shot back with a growl and the two began to glare at one another. “Diplomacy from the Hyuga Clan made this country while the Uchiha Clan was busy trying to keep their own members from war with one another.”

“Shut your dirty whore mouth!”

“Such vulgarity is so expected from some bastard clan!”

The Hokage walked and stood behind the boys and held them apart by the backs of their shirts. “Enough. Children do not get to go on missions and I will find adults to do it.” He threatened and the two went silent. “Uchiha, Hyuga, and all the other clans are able make this country great by working together and I expect you two to do the same. Shame upon you both…such relations between your clans should be revered. True allies within a country is better than any other alliance outside of it. Konohagakure cannot stand if we feud.”

“Sorry Hokage-dana,” the two said as the Hokage let them go and went back to his desk.

“You two will be leaving in the morning.” The Hokage explained as he sat down slowly. “I expect to receive good news when you both get back.” He looked at them with seriousness. “Politics aside, I am sending you both because your fathers will be the political distractions and you two will scout our allies and their shinobi. No matter what matters your fathers’ get into, you are shinobi first. Heirs second. Until you both run your clans, you are still my shinobi.” 

“Understood,” they both said and were then dismissed.

Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha walked out of the Hokage Tower and stood in the middle of the street, staring at one another. “We both agreed,” Fugaku began, “we will scout only the shinobi of our allies and bring back reports on what we have to face if these talks go sour.”

“Then we both agree that we will not go off running to try and best the other in negotiations….” Hiashi said and then glared at him. “Since last I recalled you are still a little show off prick.”

“Piss off Hyuga,” Fugaku shot back and turned away. “Just do not hold me back.”

Hiashi just scoffed and walked off, back to his home where he could complain about the Uchiha heir with his faithful and great listener brother.

“Hey Hyuga!”

Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks as his face flushed a dark red and his body went rigid. He watched as the red head girl walked up behind him and came in front of him with a big smile on her face. She was always nothing but smiles and sunshine and Hiashi felt his heart flutter. He gave a light quirk of his lips. “Hello…Uzumaki-san.” He gave a light bow and blushed when she laughed lightly. He began to fiddle with the headband around his neck.

“I heard that you and the Uchiha are going on this big mission to talk to other noble people.” She asked as she stood before him and placed her hands behind her back, “Sounds pretty boring if you ask me.”

“Well, most things that involve politics are very boring, especially with the Uchihas and my father,” he said lightly as he glanced at her but never make eye contact. His cheeks were still burning a light pink. “But, I must do my part for this mission.”

“When are you guys leaving?”

“In the morning,” he said as he finally took a deep breath and looked up at her. She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but give an awkward smile back. “Was there something y-you needed from m-me?”

“Ah no,” she waved it off with a laugh. “I just saw you and thought we could talk,” she shrugged and began to walk past him.

“Hungry?!” He quickly asked with a sudden boost of confidence and probably stupidity. He cleared his throat as Kushina looked at him with a confused look. He stood stoic again with a blush on his cheeks. “Would you like to grab something to eat? I am hungry.”

“Uh I’m always hungry!” She said with a bright smile and grabbed his hand. “If you’re buying we’re going to the ramen shop!” She dragged him to her favorite shop and everyone took a moment to enjoy the sight of the Hiashi Hyuga, beet red with a goofy smile on his face as the pretty Uzumaki girl smiled brightly. It was a rare site to find in the village, but when it came around it was something that made the Hyuga far more…human than anyone really thought him to be. “So Hyuga,” she said as they walked side by side, her hands still behind her head. “Why is the Hokage sending you and the Uchiha?”

“He sees it best that we both try to work together since, by are placement within the ranks, we may advance much quicker and forced to work together once chunin and jonin.” He said with a sigh as he messed with the headband around his neck; looking at her would cause him to blush even deeper and he worried that his nosy team would see and hold it against him. Hiashi glanced to Kushina and smiled lightly when she looked back, “Some days… I rather not be the heir to a clan.”

“Are you kidding me,” she smiled brightly at him as they came to a stop by the ramen shop. “Being so powerful and affecting all the lives of your family? Think off all the great things you can do, the places you can go, the people you can meet by just being a Hyuga, let alone being the heir to the clan.” She sighed dramatically and smiled, “That sounds like a dream.”

“Would…would you even want to be a part of a family like that? So…quiet…” he watched as she thought about it and Hiashi blushed a dark red. He had always wondered what it would be like to have Kushina Uzumaki around the manor as his wife. Not something he liked to admit that he thought about often. Hiashi could see the horrid look in the councils faces when the bright red headed woman would call out his conservative family members on their oppressive ways. How she would laugh and bring something so bright to his home?

“Well…I would like the power…but me? Quiet and forced into a set of rules that would…make me not me?” She looked at him with a sad smile, “I do not know how you and your brother can put up with stuff like that? Isn’t it hard to just be yourself when everyone wants you to be something else?” Kushina giggled lightly as Hiashi just looked at her with wide eyes and a frown, “You look kinda cute Hyuga, might make me blush.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ramen shop. “Food will help you think better.”

Hiashi blushed as he sat beside her, glancing to the man that was behind the counter with his son, who looked to be struggling with keeping up with his father. The man looked to Hiashi and raised a brow but he then looked to Kushina and smirked. He knew the girl to come in all the time, but the Hyuga? Only one thing could bring a Hyuga to his shop, and it was usually a love interest. Hiashi only huffed and placed down enough for two bowls. Kushina was quick to order and Hiashi just got the same. He was not a fan of ramen, but if she liked it, he could live with it. His mind still lingered on what she said; how could he trap her into a life like that. Not like Hiashi ever thought that Kushina would ever marry him, let alone find out that he actually liked her. But what if she did? He would feel awful…forcing her to conform. He would snuff out her bright light.

“Good thing you would not have to deal with something like that,” he said lightly as he folded his hands on his lap. She looked at him and he only glanced at her and smirked. “Clan men were taught to pick a submissive wife. Not a burst of flames,” he chuckled lightly as she smiled brightly at him.

“For sure,” she laughed lightly as the bowls were put out in front of them. “Thanks for the lunch Hyuga.”

“Thank you for the company, Uzumaki.”

_(Line Break)_

Fugaku Uchiha was not amused when he walked up to the gates of Konohagakure; since the Hyuga stood there with his older cousins. But what irked him was that his father, Reiji Uchiha, and the Hyuga’s father were seated in a carriage and that meant the two were forced to walk. It was like his father to make him suffer but at least the Hyuga heir was given the same fate. He walked up to the group and sneered when Hiashi looked to him and then rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Calm your temper Uchiha,” Hiashi said with a scoff as he looked back to his cousin. “Thank you,” he bowed and the male bowed back and walked off without sparing the Uchiha a glance. “You will take the right, I the left.”

“And why are you handing out orders to me?” Fugaku shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Would you rather have the left,” he offered sarcastically. “My father rides on the left, yours on the right. I thought we would rather stay as separated as possible.” He said as he leaned against the carriage.

“Fine,” Fugaku scoffed and walked over to his side.

“Hey Uchiha-san!” Both boys looked back and sweat dropped when they saw their teammates. They ran up to the two as their sensei’s stayed back. Jiraya shot a look over to Tomo, she glanced at him and blushed and looked back to facing forward. “I hope we are not holding you both up,” Mebuki said with a smile as she and Minato stood before Fugaku. “Here,” she held out a small first aid kit, “just in case anything happens.”

“And this should help too,” Minato held out a small package of solider pills. “Jiraya-sensei said not to eat to many at once.”

“I know,” Fugaku said. “Thank you both.”

“Can’t believe that they want to send you to do something diplomatic,” Tsume laughed as she punched Hiashi’s shoulder. “The might as well send a stump in your place.”

“Be kind Tsume,” Shibi said as he fixed his glasses and held out a small jar of tracking beetles. “They should come in handy. They can track you and Uchiha-san.”

“And who trained them to do that?” Hiashi asked as a chill ran up his spine at the thought that Shibi planted a few on him at one point.

“I have a few for about every person of interest.” He said calmly, “The way Tsume gets lots so easily, it is best that I keep them handy.”

“I walk away for ten minutes and you guys think that I’m lost in the forest.” She groaned as her cheeks were a light pink. “But you come back safe, okay?” She looked to Hiashi and smiled lightly. “I do not have the patience to wait for you to get better in a hospital.” He only nodded and the two said their goodbyes once the man up front called that they were ready to go. The two teams stayed back and waved goodbye as the two walked off. Hiashi tried not to look back or he was sure that he would have to look at the foolishly crying face of Tsume. It was something about how she saw them all as a pack, and a pack should never separate. He shook his head and sighed lightly.

“I will be back…idiot.” He whispered under his breath and smirked; he knew that she had caught it.

The walking was rather dull and the sounds of the forest were becoming rather numbing on the mind. Hiashi may have been the son of a rather cynical and prudent clan, but he was bored out of his mind. He began to hum just to give his mind something to linger on. Every once in a while he would activate his Byakugan to take a look around the surrounding area in hopes that maybe he could get some action.

But there was never anything there.

“Hey Hyuga,” Fugaku said and Hiashi sighed. He knew that voice; the Uchiha wanted to fight. Hiashi had no idea what was up with the Uchiha clan with being so…annoying. Always so abrasive and willing to fight anything that moves if they get the chance. They had known each other since they were little and grew up learning that they were nice in public and acted natural in solitude. But the boys both knew that their father’s would not break up a fight, they may actually encourage it. “Hyuga.”

“What?” Hiashi said with a groan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I was a bit surprised that Uzumaki-san didn’t come off to bid you a farewell. After your lovely lunch date, you both had the other day.” Fugaku said with a smirk and laughed lightly when he could feel the anger from the other side. “Did she finally wise up and discover that you are an uptight know it all?”

“Did you follow me around in your free time Uchiha?” Hiashi shot back with a glare. He sneered as the other one scoffed. “I suggest that you get a better social life.”

“I was just passing by with my sensei…you both looked rather close.”

“The Uzumaki and I share a very professional relation and we were just having lunch. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“Well, that is good,” Fugaku said lightly. “You are no good for Uzumaki-san.”

“Excuse me?” Hiashi shot back, now in full glare mode. “You want to repeat that you spoiled brat?!”

“You heard me. You are no good for Uzumaki-san. She needs someone that will help her, not suffer from your overbearing life style and life draining family.” Fugaku glared, “So keep away from her and forget your silly little crush.”

“Come and make me Uchiha trash! I would like to see what she’ll say to me when I take her to dinner while you’re in the hospital!”

“Hiashi!” Hozu Hyuga said loudly that both boys jumped. “You will treat our company with the out most respect and watch that damn tone.” He said with a low and serious tone and there was something in it that made both boys cringe.

“Yes Otou-san,” Hiashi said lightly and he was surrounded by silence again. And it did nothing to ease the tension that now lingered between two seething boys that had to find the will to work together for this mission, or suffer the wrath of their fathers and Hokage. 

Now, Hiashi was pissed…and Fugaku knew the can of worms that he had opened would not be good to either of them.

_(Line Break)_

The Hyuga and Uchiha Clan arrived as they always did, in low whispers and right on time. Never too early and never late. They were ushered into a grand manor to a large council room where many Lords sat with their heirs and or wives. Guards stood at every entrance and servant rushed about with heads dropped low to avoid eye contact with any passer-by. Hiashi was the first to take notice that there was only one daughter, and she was hidden behind a painted face and fan; it was odd since clan heads usually never brought daughters, they brought sons or close male relatives. It was to give the illusion of strong male ties; even if the Lord only had daughters. He kept to his father’s side and when his father took his spot, Hiashi stood back against the wall behind him. He was one of the few that were not in formal wear. And it made the rest of the room very aware that some were not there to be quiet little heirs. But as he scanned the room, his focal point was always back on the young girl who sat off with her father. It was clever. Sure, it rose suspicion to bring in a daughter, but no Lord or young would dare say a word in fear to lose a chance to offend a potential ally and suitor. The Uchiha took notice but ignored the girl for most of the duration of them waiting.

And it was for a purpose (she was the most suspicious person in the room) but there was also the twisting of his gut. Hiashi slowly looked away and glanced out the opened doors that let in the light breeze od late spring. He felt a little flush. And that was something that no one in the room would be allowed to know, unless it would be of use to him.

“Lord Hyuga, Lord Uchiha,” the man holding this little get together. Matsumo Hanashi, noble of the village and all around gambler. Hell, he was about as bad as Tsuyoshi, but he never used his own money. He was a man of bets and wagers that usually led to him watching other men fall apart. He was also one of the two lords outside of the Land of Waves to hold a high profit in fisherman and sea faring trade. So it meant that the rest of the clans that wanted in on had to kiss ass. “I hope that your travels were smooth. Such an honor that you two personally arrive from all the way out from your homelands.”

“It would be foolish if we were not to come,” Hozu said lightly as he bowed his head. “Uchiha-sama and I would never miss it.”

Fugaku an Hiashi also came to terms a while ago that when their father’s had to travel together anywhere, they would hate each other until they got to their destination. Then they became the closest friends and allies. Being the biggest clans from the Land of Fire with shinobi blood and a kekkei genkai made them a threat and a target. Hozu and Reiji learned from their fathers that they had a duty to protect their fellow man in arms since without the other, Konohagakure would weaken and put many lives at risk. Uchiha ran a government like police force that leant it services outside Konoha and the Fire Country to the highest bidders. Lords trying to hold power against rivals would always pay big for at least one sharingan user in their ranks. The Hyuga’s on the other hand held great esteem for their shinobi and investments. Without the Hyuga’s, Konoha may not have become the big village it was. The Hyugas usually worked with upholding trade and beings sure that good supplies got the country. Not to mention that other villages and nations would hire for bookkeeping and to help try and fix economies.

“You both flatter me,” Matsumo said with a smirk and then looked to the two boys. “And you would bring your sons along. Must be a big day.” Hiashi and Fugaku bowed and held back the need to sneer and frown. He was mocking them and they knew he didn’t really like them; since they had beat the shit out of his sons during a ‘casual’ tournments that the lords would have in hopes to really just show off how much better they were. Not to mention to sell their own sons and daughters off to potential families. Hiashi and Fugaku knew that Matsumo blamed them for destroying a potential marriage between his eldest son and a pretty second daughter from the Waterfall village. “I hope that you two don’t mind, but I would just like to let you both know that if you have to go,” he laughed a little, “then go into the other eastern area and avoid the room at the end of the hall.” He nodded and then nodded to the two lords. “Now I must greet the others before Lady Mitsumoto tries to trick my boy into marrying one of her homely girls.” HE laughed a bit and walked off.

“Ass,” Fugaku muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s the wager now?”

“Something that we all want is in that room,” Reiji said lightly as he declined being offered a tobacco pipe. “I can only assume that it may be that little trade contract that he’s been dangling in ever nobles face.”

“No,” Kozu said lightly as he glanced around the room at everyone. “Not everyone wants it. Out of everyone here…the biggest benefactors from such a trade would be Lord Yuro and myself. So…” he placed his hands on his lap. “What is the one thing that everyone wants in this room?”

“Too be the better of everyone in the room,” Hiashi said slowly as he kneeled down beside his father. “So in that room is something to prove that one of us is better than the others.”

“Specifically,” Fugaku added with a smirk, “which heir is better than the others.” He and Hiashi shared a glance and tried very hard not to growl while doing it. “How would we prove that?”

“I must use the rest room,” Hiashi said lightly as he stood. “Excuse me,” he bowed.

“Do not be late for the meeting,” Hozu said blandly since he knew his son would never be late. Jn

Hiashi walked over to the bathrooms and saw at the end of the hall there sat a masked shinobi at the doors. He went into the bathroom without another thought. He escaped out the window and walked around to see that there were guards everywhere and they were brutish. He sent in a clone and it was quickly attacked without hesitation. He sent in another one fighting and the guards ganged up while the other made fast patrols. He walked back into the room and kneeled beside his father just as the meeting was going to start. His father placed his hand down on the floor with his palm facing up. Hiashi quickly began to tap in sequences. _It’s not about just getting something in the room. It’s about getting into the room._

Then Hozu passed it to Reiji and then Reiji to Fugaku.

So the battle was set and by the tension between the heirs. Everyone else seemed to be figuring it out too.

“Thank you all for taking the time to come out to my humble village,” Matsumo said as he stood at the head of the group. “I have gathered us here to not only work for the best of our nations, but to only make our alliance stronger to those that are threat to us and our countries.” The room clapped lightly. He smiled, “Perfect.” He sat down as a woman brought him tea. “Who would like to begin our meeting?”

“Kumogakure is still unsatisfied with the trade proposed by the Hyuga clan.” The lord began and said lightly with a deep set frown. “We would like to readdress the contract.”

“As we have said before,” Hozu began lightly with a calm and even voice. “We have given you plenty of leeway on the matter of your trade and I have greatly restricted the trade that I could send to your country, by your request.” He glanced over to them and spoke a bit harder. “And the last time you came close to my village, your shinobi have tried to take precious documents and information from my own home.” He looked away from him, “So no, we will not readdress it and that is the end.”

“You are not going to talk your way out of-” the lord was cut off by a ringing bell. Matsumo smiled lightly but had a hard glare in his eyes. “Very well,” the man seethed.

Matsumo looked over to the odd duo of a Lord and his daughter, “My friend, I knew that you came with very urgent news and I would not want you to be ignored.” That got the rooms attention. Matsumo never made friends. Only allies and to call someone as so is rare. And he was the worst and pretending in the name of putting on a show. So if this man was his friend, by hell they were friends.

“Thank you kindly,” the lord nodded to him with a kind smile. He looked out to the others and bowed his head lightly to them. “I am Tenhai Hiroshi, humble man, and gracious to have met you all today.”

“Why is this your first meeting with us, Hiroshi,” a man said as the maid poured him another serving of sake. The others were never happy to see him, but the man always asked what everyone was thinking and said what had to be said. “Such a good friend of Hanashi, but yet I have never seen you at any of his other little gatherings.” He laughed lightly and drank.

“Lord Hanashi has invited me to so many gatherings sir,” he said with that smile still on his face, “maybe the sake was more interesting than noticing me.”

There was a quiet laugh and Hiashi was quick to catch the very girlish giggle from behind a fan. The man in question only grunted. “Do you think me a fool?” He glared. “And what is this pressing matter that you have anyway, hm? I hope it is something more than just your simple mockery in the face of many lords that have business to attend to.”

“I will be quick then,” Tenhai said and cleared his throat. Finally, he stopped smiling. “My village is the moon village, and through our own shinobi and intelligence, we have caught wind of The Fire Countries largest threat.” He pulled out the scroll and handed it over to Hozu and Reiji. “The young man…Orochimaru?”

“Where is he,” Reiji asked with a deep glare. “You must some idea to his location.”

“Shinobi have guessed somewhere near Iwa or Oto.” He said lightly.

“I mean no offense,” an elderly man said lightly as he held his eldest son hand, “but how are we to be sure? I would like nothing more than to rid a man of such evil from the world, but we do not know you my Lord, or your shinobi, and what you have to lose or gain.”

“We all will gain from having that man behind bars, what we could lose is great allies if we allow the Land of Fire to be attacked by a vile man that does not know the natural boundaries of this world.” Tenhai said sternly as he looked around the room. “If you do not trust me than trust, Lord Hanashi.”

“We will take your claims into great priority,” Matsumo said with a nod and then looked to Hozu and Reiji. “This indeed a matter close to you both. If you would like to continue the conversation…” he trailed off and left it to them to decide whether to agree or disagree.

“We will better introduce ourselves,” Reiji said as he glanced lightly to the pale eyed man. “For a relation between our families will provide for all involved.”

“Oh how interesting,” another Lord and Lady laugh lightly. The most hated of the group but yet, like all enemies, the two held great farming land in Kusogakure. So no one could actually get rid of them without causing a havoc for trade and merchant business. “Am I seeing the alliance of Konoha and Tsuki? We cannot let that happen can we?” She looked to her large husband, who only grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Lord Hiroshi, such a pretty daughter you have brought with you. Suitors must be crowding around the manor gates.”

“My sweet flower is truly a beauty but we come from a land where the men are well behaved.” He said and they all knew it was a large dig at the family, but no one dared laugh. “Hinako,” he asked lightly, “have you been bothered by many suitors?”

“Oh yes,” she spoke lightly and Hiashi quickly began to tap on the ground beside his father. “So many suitors that my guard has trouble keeping them all at bay.”

_Brother_

“Oh my son, Tenzen, he would make such a perfect husband for you.” The Lady from Kuso spoke up. “He is so calm and humble, and has been great at working with the local families to be sure they are taken care of first. Without them, we would not hold such power as we do.”

“I do thank you kindly,” Tenhai said, “but Hinako is not looking to marry so soon. We would love your family visit; nothing wrong with having more than one close ties.”

_No need to marry because she won’t take the clan name. Second born._

Hozu passed it to Reiji, who passed it to his son. So…why bring a second daughter when he clearly has a son or even an older daughter that would need to marry before taking her place as head of the family? _Matsumo’s best friend suddenly shows up with his daughter to take his sons place._

_The son’s guarding the door._

_Then draw him out and get-_

The four stopped as two guards slid open the doors and lightly pushed in two boys that looked to have tumbled down a rocky hill. The other snickered as the two boys shamefully walked to their fathers’ side and kept their heads down and refused to look at anyone. Matsumo laughed, “I told you boys to keep out of the room. Shame, shame, shame. Smart boys would listen.” He calmed himself. “Onto another matter of business-”

“P-Pardon,” Hiashi suddenly spoke up and surprised his father and the Uchiha men. He had to draw out the son. So he would have to hit the weak point. “Lady Hiroshi,” he spoke lightly, “Have you been trained as a shinobi?”

The girl glanced to her father nervously, but the man was calm and gave a nod for her to answer. “I-I have…no lady should g-go around without s-such a thing.” Hiashi smiled lightly, he could tell that she was only prepared to answer about suitors and noble things. She practiced to be the mysterious beauty. But in all truth, she was a shy little girl that was easily embarrassed. She lacks any confidence and it was why her brother would come to her aid. She looked as if she should be protected at all cost.

“I have heard so little of your clan, and I feel that have insulted you for it.” He bowed his head lightly as Fugaku suddenly got what was happening and snuck out with another one of the boys that was going to try. “If I may be so bold, I would love to hear of your village.”

Fugaku walked out with a boy, Mizu. He was a big kid, known for wielding a harmer for most fights, but was not allowed to bring one. “Can you believe that bastard is trying to court in the middle of all this?” Fugaku began as they walked to the restroom. “Matsumo gives us a chance to prove ourselves, and all he wants is to meet a girl.”

“It’s typical,” Mizu scoffed as they both looked at the guard, who was kneeled at the door and looked to be reading. “The Hyuga’s can’t get a wife any other way other than trickery.”

“I heard that Lord Hozu Hyuga actually only got a marriage because his clan paid off the other one.” He smirked as the other one snorted. “But to go after the Hiroshi girl, like that…she may just accept his marriage because she’s so nervous.” He smirked when the shinobi visibly flinched. Never took his eyes off the book though. “And you know what they say about the Hyuga clan…once you’re in, you never get out.”

Mizu laughed and went in first. “Try not to shit yourself,” he said as Fugaku waited outside the door and whistled lightly. He glanced to the man and then to the door. By now, Mizu was out the window and headed towards the back entrance. “Stupid Hyuga-bastard….” He muttered to himself. “But…she is the only daughter…” he mused to himself. “And those fuckers are loaded and have the largest reach…” he groaned. He walked off since he was not going to stand out there and wait for Mizu to come limping back. Just as he rounded the corner, he waited and watched as the shinobi basically sprint to the meeting room. Fugaku activated his sharingan and walked back to the rest room to see a clone sitting in the boy’s place.

Fugaku didn’t even have to fight him.

Hiashi, on the other hand, was trying everything and anything to keep the girl talking. Fugaku should have been able to do something, or this was all for nothing and he would look the fool.

“I-I think e-everyone h-has heard e-enough,” she said lightly and placed her fan on her lap. Bright red lips tried not to purse and smudge all the makeup on her face.

“I thank you for not only explaining it all, but also that I may gaze upon you,” he added and smirked when the girl blushed pink and looked down. Her father tensed and Hozu just kept as calm as ever, knowing that his son was indeed trying to create a laps in reaction. “Your father is correct; you are a beauty. The most beautiful woman I have ever had the honor of meeting.”

“What a charmer your boy is,” one lord laughed as his son just scoffed and looked away. “Must cause quiet the stir in your village.”

“This is the first that I have ever seen Hiashi show such an interest,” he said lightly as he patted his son’s shoulder. “It must be his hormones, or finally being able to tell when he spots a good suitor.” He said as he picked up on a chakra flare from outside the doors. And so did Lord Hiroshi.

“Any man that would like to think that he is good enough to court my daughter must go through not only me, but also her.” Lord Hiroshi said bluntly and Hinako just kept quiet. “I will not just sell my daughter like other clans are so keen on.”

“I mean no offence,” Hozu said lightly as he watched the chakra outside fade and begin to move back to its position. He squeezed Hiashi’s shoulder. “I feel that my son would make a great suitor for your daughter. Next head of the family and with grand connections with not only outside clans but from within. The Uchiha clan has always been out closets companions and can assure safety and comfort for your precious daughter.” The chakra did not bother to wait. He squeezed harder.

“Y-You are being ignorant father,” Hiashi quickly said as his father shot him a glare. He had never spoken to him like that. “Lady Hiroshi is not looking for another home, she would want a suitor who can not only provide those, but also a new sense of purpose. She is the respected daughter of the Hiroshi clan. The knowledge she has gathered over the years will not only be essential, but prove her utter brilliance. Every man of the house is expected to fight and win an argument, but the woman of the home is far more cunning. They persuade the fight in their favor, they may not fight, but us knowledge to bring even the biggest enemy to its knees.” He looked to Hinako, who had blushed a bright red and looked at him with wide eyes. “Any woman like that can rule a clan without a husband, but I bid you to humor me, Lady Hiroshi, and allow me such an honor as to court you for your hand in marriage.” He blushed pink as she smiled lightly and softened her stare, “I may not easy to understand, and more based in reason than feeling, but I will do everything in my power to make you happy and offer you such a smile that will make you feel as you make me feel. My village believes in the will of fire that burns within us all, and I will never allow yours to be snuffed out just because other man see you as only a Lady of the House.”

The room was left in silence as the two stared at one another. Hiashi, at thirteen, just proposed to a girl he knew little about in the hopes of getting into a back room. He felt his face turn red the more he thought about what he had just done. He was stock still as Hinako fluttered her lashers lightly and looked at her lap.

“Yes,” she said lightly and looked back at him with a sweet smile and red blush. “You may court me.”

“What!?” Tenhai yelled and before he could do anything, a dark figure burst through the doors and shot at Hiashi.

The Hyuga could not react but the next thing he knew, he was thrown through a paper screen and landed out in a courtyard. Maids working on laundry screamed in fear and as he rolled back to his feet and blocked the attack from a glare dark purple eyed boy. Hiashi activated his byakugan and began to strike. The shinobi was sloppy, only running on pure anger and chakra. Hiashi could not keep up with him though, he also didn’t want to hurt him for just being protective. He avoided hitting vital spots and tried his best to only block. “Fight me your bastard!” The boy yelled as it continued. Hozu, Reiji, Tenhai, Hinako, and Matsumo stood and watched as the others would lead off to another room for food and an easier environment.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Matsumo said as he laughed behind his hand. “This is so much more entertaining than I had hoped.”

“You are a rotten man,” Tenhai said with a glare. “So…you drew my boy out-”

“Nah,” they looked over to see Fugaku walked over with a small taken that just said good job and covered in stars. “You think Hiashi is smart enough to know that it was your son. I used that fool’s stupid feelings to get my hands on this.” He tossed the token to Tenhai. “Lucky though, I was going to just defeat your son, but this is a much better outcome.” He smirked as Reiji just shook his head and Hozu sighed. “Besides,” Fugaku glanced to Hinako, “she would be perfect for Hiashi…the guy needs some sunshine on that manor.”

Hinako looked down at her wooden sandals. “Father…” she asked lightly as he looked to her. “I w-would l-like to g-go to Ko-Konohagakure…th-they have such l-lovely spring se-seasons.” She looked up at him with a small smile and he couldn’t help but smile at her. “Pl-Please?”

“Kyo is going to give me hell for this,” Tenhai sighed and looked to Hozu. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” he nodded. “Could you just call off your son?”

“Kyo,” Tenhai called. The boy stopped and had Hiashi on his back with the shinobi’s foot on his chest. “You are acting like a child.”

Kyo tore off his mask, and revealed a head of red hair and a hard glare. “I will not allow this filth near Hinako-nee.” He summoned a naganata and held it to Hiashi’s throat. “Such vile thoughts in that head…trying to lure my little sister into your sinister and perverted hands.”  

“Now,” Tenhai groaned. “The Hyuga boy will get the chance to fight you on another day and killing out new ally’s son is not the best for us or our village. Stand down.”

Kyo scoffed and stepped off of him and put the naganata on his back and walked back over. To his shock, Hinako walked past him with concern and went to Hiashi who sat on the ground and held his throat. He seethed and before he could storm back over, his father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Hinako crouched down and smiled lightly at Hiashi. He glanced over to her and then looked away. “I-I am sorry f-for m-my aniki…h-he is…”

“It is not right for us to be so alone together,” he said lightly as he starred at his thighs and messed with the head band around his neck. “I do not want you to feel uncomfortable in my presence-”

“I’m n-not,” she said with a pout. “I-I am a sh-shinobi t-too…a-and you were v-very kind t-to me…a-and th-they are watching us.” She motioned to the others and Hiashi glanced and smirked lightly. Fugaku gave a ‘thumbs-up’ and then his middle finger. “C-Come on,” she stood and held out her hand. “We s-should h-have tea.”

Hiashi only smiled and took her hand. He owed the Uchiha for this one.

 


	19. Quickshots: AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next installment of three one shots that will be another quickshot since I have been wanting to get these ideas out on paper and just get these ideas down that I have had for a while. Hope that you all enjoy theme!
> 
>  Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™
> 
>  Warnings: Graphic Violence and Major Characters Death

 

**_The Hyuga Massacre AU_ **

****

The foundations of these countries were built on the backs of great leaders and powerfully families that were filled with shinobi. The Fire Country was built with the aid of the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuga. With their combined and political and physical power, they lead the largest country across the lands and aided in the protection of the civilians that followed behind them. The Senju clan rose to power political, taking that role was Senju, Hashirama. He, with the aid of the Hyuga and Uchiha shinobi, kept away invaders and drove traitors from their lands. With the years that followed, more clans gathered within and around the village but the Hyuga and Uchiha clan remained the strongest and the largest within the hidden village of Konohagakure. But only for the sole reason that the Senju clan and elders had contracted it so. Being so big and powerful had created a large amount of tensions, with the clan’s strong shinobi and great influence in other countries, it was only a matter of opportunity for the clan to overthrow the Hokage and take over the nation under their rule. So laid out at the very start, Hashirama had a deal within the clans that required the clans to vow loyalty to the elders and any Hokage, but in return the counsel will stay out of the clans internal and alliances to other clans. The Uchiha and Hyuga clan were content and uphold their end, along with being able to bring in revenue and trade to the villages without being asked to. They also provided protection and in the case of political strife and made appearance in the place of the Hokage.

 

But as the Third Hokage starred at the large estate’s gates, billowing smoke clouds forming about the manor, he would have never believed to see such a wretched sight. He felt shivers run through him as more precious documents were salvaged and saved by the what few members remained in hopes to save a great history that few wished would go up in flames along with them. The shame could never compare to the sweet sensation of death they wished they had. Years of service, work, upholding their customs and traditions, all gone. They were lucky that the fire had done rather little damage since it looked to only be used to try and force members out into the open. Sarutobi, Hiruzen took in a sharp breath as an Anbu landed behind him. “Please tell me something good…” he said quickly and really needed a smoke.

 

“Hokage-sama,” the woman in an eagle masked spoke in a monotone. “Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji are both in the hospital and awake.” She said and glanced over as more black ops came out with more corpses. Medical shinobi quickly went to work to removing their eyes and placing sheets over them. It was one of the request that the first Hyuga lord laid out in their contract. If anything were to happen to the clan, they were to be buried together in a special plot of land in the cemetery and their eyes removed, optical lenses destroyed, and buried with them. It was to ensure that no one could use their eyes. She kept back the need to quiver, the Hyuga’s were hard to make eye contact with before…but just to see their eyes floating in a small labeled jar was…much harder. “The head doctor is waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you,” he said as he closed his eyes. “Double security around the village, around this estate, and then have someone check on the Uchiha clan.” He said as he walked away. The woman nodded and took off towards the Uchiha grounds were her partner was waiting for orders. He walked to the hospital as fast as his old self could take him. The village was so quiet as it looked the earth even mourned for such a great loss. The hospital was so quiet as he walked in and everyone that he passed bowed to him and looked to have come from the center room on the third second floor. He stood outside the propped open door and gazed into a heavily decorated room with bright flowers. He knocked lightly and a figure jumped up and pulled out a bloody kunai. Hiruzen put his hands up as Hyuga Neji seemed to ease his stance at the sight of him, he even looked relieved to see him. The boy was covered in soot, bruises, and his eyes were puffy red from crying. He wore old training clothes that the hospital must have given to him. “Are you well?”

 

Neji blinked as he looked at him. He then turned away, picked up his chair, and sat back down beside the small and young Hyuga, Hinata. “I am fine…Hinata-sama is more important.” He said as he put the kunai back on the small table and stared at the girl. “Hinata-sama…Hokage-dono is here.”

 

Hinata, wide awake and sitting up, sat there with her eyes staring at the wall ahead of her, like she didn’t even hear them or notice that her room was decorated with flowers. She blinked and finally looked to the old man and he took in her appearance. She was ragged, covered in bruises and soot. Her eyes were puffy red and she wore a medical gown and her arms and legs were wrapped in gauze. He glanced over to the dark red bag that was hidden in the corner of the room. The smell of blood was hidden underneath the sharp scent of flowers. Hinata followed his gaze and everything rushed back to her. She took a sharp intake of breath and began to cough loudly and Neji quickly got her a glass of water. Hiruzen walked over and pulled a chair over to sit beside Neji. After Neji gave her a drink and sat back down, they looked to one another.

 

“I can come back tomorrow…” he suggested. “I do not want to bring you more grief.”

 

“Hinata-sama?” Even at the age of nine, Hyuga Neji acted as if he had served his cousin for a century. Maybe it was the act of rebirth. Neji gave her his full attention, since as Hiruzen had remembered, the Hyuga clan remained loyal to one another…and Hyuga Hinata was the last of the main house; in turn, she was the new leader of the clan.

 

“I…I should be dead…” Hinata said lightly as she starred at the wall. The look in her eyes dulled and Hiruzen was sure that the girl was dead inside. “He…He wanted me…He was going to kill me…” she looked to Neji and the boy felt the sudden weight on his shoulders from her stare. Cold eyes looked at him…like how her father would look at him. It was a look that mixed with confusion and pity. He never knew why…why he was looked at like this with Hyuga Hiashi. But he knew with Hinata. He knew why she was so confused that he was there.

 

Hyuga Neji had saved the cousin he hated. And they both knew that he hated her. Hinata was not as naïve as everyone thought she was; she knew right around when she turned six when Neji had refused to be a part of her birthday.

 

“You are alive,” the old man said softly and smiled at her. “That is what matters.” He looked to Neji, “And you too Neji, you are a hero.” Neji looked up at him with wide eyes. “The Anbus that arrived told me how you rushed Hinata to the hospital.” The room seemed to lose more tension. “I will leave you both with anbus for the night and talk to you again in the morning.” He stood up and before he could walk away, Hinata spoke again.

 

“Is there anyone left?” She asked.

 

“Yes,” he said lightly as he looked to her.

 

“Okay,” she nodded and lied down. Neji sat beside her and the two were back in their world again. Just the Hyuga clan serving to care for their family and then their village. The Hokage walked off and then as he was met with four anbu, two followed him, while the other two went to the hospital room. Neji and Hinata were fast asleep, both finally taking the moment to cry within their dreams.

 

The funeral came sooner than anyone expected. The village was in mourning but only a few were actually at the cemetery at the large mausoleum then surrounded by other head stones. What little of the Hyuga clan stood behind Neji and Hinata, both wearing basic training clothes. Most of them men stood around as the protectors. Everyone was still in fear that the man who had started would come back to finish. Then stood the main family of the Uchiha, along with their council. The Hokage stood in the far back not wanting to get in the way of the ceremony. Hinata walked up to the large tomb and placed down the roses from her mother’s old garden. She turned around and faced her clan and everyone there saw that the little shy heiress that would walk about the house with a small smile and sweet blushes was gone. There stood a girl forced to be a woman at only eight. The name now was placed on her shoulders. Even the Uchiha clan would have to save face for the sake of their ally. If word got out that the Hyuga’s had fallen, all the trade would either fall short or be cut off. Fugaku Uchiha had already sent out advisors to take the place of representation for the Hyuga to show that power is still great within the country. He was also to have word with the Hokage about taking over the Hyuga’s responsibility until the clan could go back to its usual work.

 

“Great Uncle and Aunt,” Hinata spoke up and the crowd looked to her with shock. “Until my coming of age…you will take the seats as if you are heads of the clan.” She nodded to them and the two bowed as they held the other’s hand. “The council will reform with the eldest of our families and those who have been taught in the ways of politics,” she nodded to the few of the family. It was a bit of a shock because that would mean that what little of the council would be, would have mostly women within it. But no one had room to complain yet. They had to rebuild from the ash first. “Lord and Lady Uchiha,” she looked to the two who stood with their two sons, “From those that had passed and from those who stand, I thank you for standing by us.” She gave a low bow and then stood tall. She looked to her family, “I will do you all proud,” she bowed to them and then walked off with Neji at her side. The Clans paid their last respects and went to their respective homes. The Hyuga clan was moved to one of the outer wings that belonged to Hinata’s Great Aunt and Uncle. Hinata and Neji were the last ones there, along with the Uchiha main family.

 

“We can provide you with the political training that you will need to take on when you come of age.” Fugaku said lightly as he stood at the girl’s side. “The Uchiha clan will maintain your clan’s responsibility until you are ready.”

 

“Thank you,” she said and looked up at him, and Fugaku had the sudden realization that it was like looking at a baby. So big eyed and confused hidden under sadness. What if had been his sons left after a massacre, would the Hyuga do the same? Fugaku assumed that Hiashi would. The two may dislike one another, but would never allow children to be used. “May you train Neji-aniki as well,” she asked lightly. “He will rule beside me.”

 

“Of course,” Fugaku added.

 

“If you need anything,” Mikoto kneeled down before the two with a sweet smile. “I am always here for you.” Hinata looked at Mikoto, and her eyes began to tear up and her bottom lip quivered. “Hinata…”

 

“W-We must go,” Hinata’s voice cracked as Neji grabbed her hand as she turned away. “Thank…th-thank you,” she said and the two walked off with two Hyuga guards following behind them.

 

The Uchiha family stood there in silence as the cemetery was quiet again. Itachi looked over at the graves and felt the scroll sitting in his back pouch grow heavier and heavier as he glanced to his family. He had been lucky that his council and Hokage marked over the scroll in big strokes of black ink of a cancelation to the mission. He looked down at his little brother and Sasuke looked up at him with a confused look. Itachi only poked his forehead and then shoved his hands into his pockets, “Come on otōto,” Itachi said lightly as he put his hand on Sasuke,s head, “we have to train anyway. Or the Uzumaki boy may finally catch up to you.”

 

“I have to get dinner started soon,” Mikoto said lightly with sad smile, “maybe we should have Hinata and Neji over for too.”

 

“Let them be with their family,” Fugaku said as he began to lead the family back to their manor. “I want the protection around the manor doubled for the time being. We will start her teaching in a matter of time.” He glanced over to Mikoto and spoke under his breath as Itachi and Sasuke walked a bit behind them. “I’ll be sending out our own shinobi to aid the Hyuga clan and the anbu with finding our new traitor.”

 

“I am still so surprised.” She whispered, “Who would have thought that it would have been him…”

 

“It could always be anyone,” Fugaku said, “that clan raised their members into submission that it would be sooner or later until that one of them finally cracked.” He sighed, “We will talk more about this later.” And the family walked in silence again

 

_(Line Break)_

_Four Years Later_

Hinata was kneeled in the main office, her face stone like as she looked to the nothingness that was behind a desk still covered in unfinished paperwork. Papers were scattered about the room and it still smelled of smoke; time had not been able to wash away the fight that lingered. She glanced over to her right and looked at the dried pool of blood that was so large for the small body that lied there. She didn’t flinch like she used to, she was still and the need to cry never came to her like it did a few years ago. Her long midnight blue hair was held together by a bright white ribbon in a low ponytail. She wore dark blue training top that had no sleeves and a slight turtle neck like collar, black pants, blue sandals, and a long green and thin coat. She had gotten it from her father’s bedroom about a year ago while she was walking about the house. A blue shinobi head band was tied around her neck. It was the reason why she had come. “Otōsan,” she bowed to the man that was not there, “I have become a genin and graduated with high honors, ranking up with the Uchiha boy.” She straightened up and listened to the silence. What would he had said…probably something along the lines that she should have been rookie of the year…Neji was. She glanced over to the pool of blood…he would have said that Hanabi would have been rookie of the year at age eight, not twelve.

 

Not that the little girl would ever get the chance now.

 

Hinata stood up and walked over to the desk and looked down at all the papers. All treaties, documents, reports, trade routes, delegation, friendly letters to and from clans of interest. She wondered if this was all the stuff that she would have to do? She was doubtful that she could do any of it. The only person that believed in her… Hinata sneered and picked up a tea cup that had somehow avoided the blows of chakra and weapons. How was it able to survive? Almost as crazy as how she did. All thanks to some outside force that should have let it shatter; it was of nothing of value.

 

Neji should have left her to die all those years ago.

 

_Little Hinata was running about the burning manor, avoiding bodies, flames, and loose weapons on the floor. Grandmother and Grandfather reaching out for the other as their insides were trailing after them. Her nightgown dirty from pulling her aunt out into the grass as she ordered Hinata to run away. Hinata didn’t know that the woman died in the grass, clutching onto the late Lady of the House’s, Hyuga Hinako, favorite hair piece. Hinata just wanted to find her sister and father, she had to protect her sister and her father would know what to do. He probably had already solved the problem and was trying to save everyone. She turned the corner and gasped when she saw her father’s office, the room a mess and a crying girl was screaming for her father. Hinata ran in and was stock still as she looked at baby Hanabi. The little girl was clutching the kunai that was lodged into her side. Her hair sprawled about her and her cries growing weaker and weaker. Hinata slowly walked over and starred down at her sister, who didn’t even know that she was there. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was reaching out to nothing. Hinata knelt down as her tears blurred her own vision. She picked up the Hanabi as she cried more and more for the pain to stop. Hinata held her close as she carried her out of the office and just wanted to get to the hospital._

_“Hinata-sama,” a cold voice rose above the flames and cries of agony and fear. Hinata looked up and starred into cold pale eyes. Blood stained every inch of his body and he clutched the katana in his hand tighter. It dripped blood. He walked closer to her, “It’s late…go back to bed. Lord Hyuga does not like it when you wonder like this.” He said darkly, but as he was about to approach her, another man, who had been dying on the floor, leaped up and struck him in the leg. Hinata did not know it at the time, but it was another of her cousins, he had been the one that would walk Hinata to the academy when everyone else was busy. Hinata ran another way, still clutching her sister. She tripped over something and the two fell to the floor. Hanabi cried out again as the kunai went in deeper. Hinata fumbled and crawled over to her. She held Hanabi in her arms and on her lap as her little sister finally grew so weak that it was getting harder and harder to breath._

_“H-Hina…” a weak voice called out as she looked back. It was who she had tripped over._

_“Otōsan,” she cried as she saw that he was lying in a pool of blood, one of his eyes pulled out of his head and abandoned a few feet away from him. His one eye looked at her, tears falling and blood staining the sides of his mouth. “W-What d-do I do? I-I-I n-need you!”_

_“Run,” he whispered and then coughed up more blood. “Run t-to the H-Hokage.” He cried out when the man dug a katana into his back. Hinata watched the light leave her father’s eye and he lied dead on the floor. Hinata looked up at the man again and held onto her sister tighter, even though the girl was wheezing out weak breaths._

_“N-Not my i-imoto,” Hinata pleaded as she looked down at the girl. “L-Let me save m-my imoto,” she begged again as she huddled over the girl and Hanabi’s little hands clutched to Hinata’s clothes._

_The man grabbed Hanabi by the hair and ripped her from her hold. Hinata cried out and when she tried to reach to her sister, the man kicked her away and her vision went fuzzy. But she saw the man draw his palm back, and a burst of chakra go through the little girl’s chest. Hinata whimpered and cried as her body refused to stand. She knew what this all was. Her father warned her that her clan had power and powerful enemies; it was why she had to be strong to be able to fight back against these evil people._

_“Kō…” she whimpered out as she watched him walk over to her, “P-Please…K-Kō d-don’t…” he turned her over with his foot and looked down at her with a hard stare. So much chakra was draw into his hand that it looked like blue fire. She starred his hand and wondered, when she died, would her mother would be there? Would she be standing beside her father with little Hanabi in her arms? It would be nice…Hanabi never got to meet her mother. At least she could now…_

_Kō felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down to see a shurikan had stabbed him. He looked over to see Neji, standing there as if he were a match for the man. He wondered what good the boy would do. He watched as Neji just stood there and clutched more weapons in his small hands. “What are you doing Neji…doesn’t your mother need you?” A hard stab at the boy like he had done to the boy’s mother. Neji sniffled as he tried to fight back tears. Kō knows that the boy was trying to be strong. He was sure that he had killed him though…maybe the boy had to die in a fight, for the honor of him and his father that was long gone. “You should have run, little Neji…”_

_“I…I will not let you hurt Hinata-sama!” Neji charged at him and Hinata struggled to get back to her feet and help her cousin she never thought would protect her like this. She was sticky with blood and saw that she had landed on a dull kunai. She got back up as Neji fell back into her and set them both to the ground. He was faster to get up and took a stance in front of her as she stuck close to him. It wasn’t much of a battle between the three, it was more of Kō knocking around the children for what seemed like hours. Even when the sirens of the village went off of the attack; the two would latter learn that Hizen, one of the guards that had just gotten back from a mission found the estate in chaos and ran to alert nearby shinobi and then the Hokage. Neji and Hinata both were back against one of the walls, Kō standing over them. He crouched down and starred at them both. Neji used what little chakra he had and struck Kō’s arm when the man tried to grab Hinata. Kō looked at his arm and slowly moved his fingers; nothing to terrible, just a pain._

_Kō quickly reached out again and held Hinata by the neck. She gasped and scratched as his hand with her nails. He pulled back his other hand and she watched with blurred vision of Chakra enveloping his hand. She clutched her eyes closed when she saw the blur of blue hurl at her._

_“Hinata!” Neji yelled but stood still as the man snapped to look at him with a hard glare. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see his arm right beside her head, his hand had gone through the wall instead. She heard more yelling and once Kō had let her go, she passed out._

_Then she woke in the hospital. Little Hinata and Little Neji were alone in a cold hospital. Just the two of them._

Hinata stood in the center of the hall, and starred at the hole in the wall that should have been her head. But she knew that Neji had stopped him. Hinata was still reeling that all this time, her care taker and only real family member that could understand her, was the one that did all this. Kō was her only company within the home and the only reason she was happy to go to the academy. The Academy. The week after, she knew the room had changed. The second she walked in the room would go down to whispers and her whole body would tense when all the eyes followed her to her desk. She walked as proud as she could, her father was right behind her for the rest of her life. Always telling her what to do to prove herself to him in Heaven. She could hear him now, telling her how foolish she is to be so emotional over this. Death happens. People come and go. She had to do what was best for her family and would do them all proud. “I will not let Kō get away with this Otōsan.” She nodded as she turned away and walked towards the front of the manor.

 

She was not surprised when Neji jumped down from the top of stone walls that had lined the Hyuga’s estate. “The Hokage has condemned this place for a reason.” He walked beside her as they made their way to the Academy. Usually, Hinata would walk with one of her much older second cousins and Neji would go to his teams. But today this was the day that Hinata would be placed on a team for her genin status and that the Uchiha had invited them for dinner and Hinata would begin to train under her great aunt for political training and her great uncle would begin to try and set her up with potential suitors. Hopefully no Lord would want to marry his son into such a small clan.

 

“It is still my home,” she said dully as they walked through the village streets. Men and woman of all ages and rank would bow as they passed. “I will go in whenever I please to go in.”

 

Neji didn’t say anything. There was nothing that he could say. Hinata was his better, his reason to continue on to protect his family’s blood and heritage. He glanced to her and saw the man that he hated with every fiber of his being. There was something that he had always feared; Hinata was becoming her father. He could see the bitterness in her eyes as she looked down at those around her. He heard the rest of the clan and what they said about her; she was Hiashi reborn…when given the right push. Before the incident, they looked at her with pity and sadness. Now they looked to her with distain and fear that what once was would happen again. Members rejoiced at the fact that they would be given a chance to move up in the family hierarchy, but Hinata was quick to remind everyone who was the closest to the main bloodline and who was not. It was really like the main clan never left them. Somedays, he would look at her and feel the anger build up in his gut, though…he would never do anything to sweet little Hinata.

 

Neji watched as she walked into the academy with a glaze in his eyes as he thought back to that night. Some nights he still woke up in a cold sweat and would see the manor on fire again and hear the screams of his family.

 

_Neji had to tear himself away from his mother, who he yet to accept that she was dead but deep down he knew that he would not be seeing her again. He passed by so many dead bodies and for a moment he stood there among the blood and bodies of three elders that had been left sitting up against the wall with their eyes torn out and their blood splattered against the wall with no front wound. That was when Neji knew that the attack was done by that of a Hyuga clan member. Terror filled him when he heard just the roar of fire and the moans of spirits that were being pulled away from their physical lives. He felt alone…the family he hated was all he had…and now…it looked like he would get his wish._

_He was free…the cage door opened._

_And yet he did not leave. He wondered around the manor, with quick steps and tears in hopes to find someone to share his opened cage with. Neji just had to find someone to be with. He could not be alone in the world like this._

_And he found it down the hall, Kō, his older cousin who would train with him, looming over Hinata, about ready to strike at her chest. By pure instinct, Neji threw a shurikan star at Kō and then pulled out a few weapons that he had picked up around the manor. Time began to go slower and slower as they starred at one another. All that Neji cared about was not losing the last family he had. He charged the man after words cut deeper into him. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to avenge his mother and then make the clan a new with his leadership. But there he was, getting tossed around with his week little cousin who had yet to even say a word. It wasn’t until he sat beside Hinata that he finally saw the reality of it all. An evil man that was someone that he loved and trusted stood over the sweetest little girl that ever lived. Smiling at him every day when he passed, asking him if he was hungry, thirsty, hurt, tired, well, and anything in between. He starred as big lavender eyes glazed over with the idea that she was going to die. With the final push of his strength, he struck a chakra point in Kō’s arm. The man merely shook off and only glanced at the boy. He kept eye contact with the boy as he grabbed Hinata’s throat and Neji felt his own throat close. Neji didn’t want to lose his cousin, not her._

_“Hinata!” He yelled as he watched the chakra engulfed hand shoot towards her and feel tears pool in his eyes. Sweet little Hinata was still there though, the hand had only gone through the wall beside her head. “Please Kō! Not my Imouto, not my Hina-imouto,” he cried as the man glared at him and held a bit tighter on Hinata’s throat. “I don’t want to be alone! I hate it! Leave me her, if anyone just leave me Hina-imouto, please…p-please don’t kill us Kō.” He begged as Kō let go of Hinata and she slumped to the floor; he felt so sick because she looked dead. Neji quickly pulled her close so that she sat on her lap and he held on. Neji looked up at Kō, who stood up and glared down at them._

_“You know what,” he said lightly, “it wouldn’t be worth it.” Kō just walked away from the two and as he passed Hiashi and Hanabi, he pulled out his katana and Neji just shivered and cried as he held onto Hinata. When Kō was finally out of site, Neji stood up and ran out while carrying Hinata. He didn’t stop for anyone and just rushed to the hospital._

_Neji finally got there and slowly walked in as nurses and doctors were running around in panic as medic shinobi were dispatching. It was not long until a nurse gasped and burst into fresh tears as she saw Neji holding the girl as his knees shook from under him. Another nurse ran up to them both and first took Hinata, and then he picked up Neji in the other arm. He carried the two as he called out orders and demanded a doctor meet him in a room. Neji was set down on a bed but the second the man walked away, Neji practically fell out of bed and quickly made his way over to Hinata. He refused to let go of her…he refused to be too far apart that he couldn’t grab her. What if Kō came back? Neji had to be ready to face him again._

_The nurse allowed it, but they were separated when Hinata’s vitals began to drop. The doctor ordered that the boy be held down just to keep him out of the way._

_He didn’t sleep. When Hinata woke up he called for the nurse and asked to be moved to her side. Neji was disconnected from the machines and an I.V. drip and given a blanket. Neji sat by Hinata all through the night, even when the Hokage came in to check on them. He watched as she slept and held onto a kunai tight as he would glance between the two anbu guards; one stood beside the door and the other by the windows._

_He wouldn’t sleep for another three days._

Neji stood at the entrance of his usual training area and felt a growing pit of fear in his gut. Hinata was going to be placed on a team today; she would be out there without him to protect her. He would have to place his trust in no good genin and some Jonin he never met. He looked up at the sky and searched for a sign of anything. “Otuo-san,” Neji spoke lightly as he watched the skies. “Watch over her, okay?” And then he walked on.

 

_(Line Break)_

Hinata sat in the back of the room with her two new team members, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame; she had not ever looked at the two since they were assigned. She had worked so hard to get placed in a team that would only help her advance, she wanted to be on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. But that would leave the teams un even and unmatched; they were the three highest in respected fields. Hinata had planned out every moment of her since she was sitting in an office a year ago with her Great Aunt and Uncle; they had talked about the ceremony that they would hold and who they would invite. The Hyuga clan had gone on a fast track to re deploy ambassadors and proper trade again with its allies; they usually traveled with Uchiha members though since most of all the shinobi of the clan were trying to offer services elsewhere to bring in a profit to fund the trade and spending on necessities. It was when it all hit her that Hinata’s life was being planned out by everyone around her in the name of the Hyuga Clan, but she had so much to do.

 

So Hinata had deployed a plan on how exactly she was going to get away from their plan and to start on her own. Kō still had to pay.

 

But what she had not planned for was that she was to be placed on a team that did not fit her needs. Hinata had to be challenged, not complimented. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all matched around the fact that they were built in ambushes; they had the key traits to work as retrieval missions and tracking. It was something that would come in handy, but Hinata did not want to become use to a team that needed one another so much. She had to face Kō on her own and that meant that she would need to double her training; one with her team (since it was the only way that Hinata will ever be able to bring in an income) and another to push herself past her limits to be sure that she was ready to face someone who had time to master the Hyuga Gentle Fist.

 

“Hello,” a woman with long, wavy raven colored hair came in. She smiled lightly as red eyes were filled with a warm look that Hinata had not seen in a long time. She was a jonin, obviously, but did not dress in the standard uniform. The woman placed a hand on her hip and looked at the nine students that were waiting for teachers. “I am here for Team 8, Aburame, Hyuga, and Inuzuka.”

 

“Alright,” Kiba jumped over his desk and made a point to jump right in front of Naruto. He looked at him and shot a smirk. “Try and keep up,” he laughed as Naruto frowned and shot back that he would be sure to ‘beat the shit out of Kiba.’ Akamaru barked happily as he lied on Kiba’s head. Shino walked down calmly with Hinata right behind him with her arms crossed over her chest; they both finally shared a look and seemed to share that this was going to be a very rough start. Kurenai led them out and made sure to take the moment to watch them. Kiba took center stage and the two were the audience; not that it would cause issue. At least they acted civil enough to not start with bickering. But they did not make much room to start conversation either. Kurenai had read all her reports, did all her research on her new team; there was going to be something different this time. She would not make a mistake like last time.

 

Kurenai was very wary about taking on the Hyuga heiress into her team, a whole mess would come from training a girl that had lost everything and looked to gain it all back. She was raised with pride and dignity that was ripped away before she could fully grasp it. Hinata Hyuga stood tall and stoic. The Aburame was also a house hold name that demanded respect because of unique work with insect. Then the Inuzuka, which must be rough coming from a female dominated family that is very dominating and quick to never let any man take that power away.

 

Three heirs that stood to bring honor and worth to a name they were born into.

 

Kurenai led them straight to a training area and motioned to the three stumps that were placed before her. “I guess we should move past the pleasantries.” She watched as each stood before a stump, Hinata in the center, Aburame on her left, and Inuzuka on her right. “I am Kurenai Yuhi, specially ranked by the Third Hokage.”

 

“Kiba Inuzuka,” the brown haired boy jumped in with a big smile and his dog barking with happiness. “Part of the greatest clan known in all the villages and this is my partner, Akamaru.” 

 

“Hinata Hyuga,” she said quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. “Heiress to the Hyuga clan.”

 

“Shino Aburame,” the boy with the glasses.

 

Kurenai took in a deep breath as she starred at the three kids before her. They were going to risk their lives to gain some sort of something. And she was going to pull them there and further because if she didn’t, she was sure that they would find someone more dangerous that would. She nodded to them and then smiled lightly, “I guess we’ll begin with the basics. How about a battle between us all? Last one standing gets to pick out what our first mission will be.”

 

**(Next Idea)**

**_Hinata’s New Sensei UA (universe alteration; I heard it on tumblr)_ **

****

It was another failure of a day for Hinata Hyuga. She was kneeled on the deck that went around the courtyard of the estate; she watched as her cousin and sister kept up to par with everything that her father threw at them and all three were in another world than her. She was kneeled there with tea and rice balls; she was reduced to being the equivalent of a servant in the house. She entertained when guests were over with tea and snacks and she was painted up so pretty and read her scrolls and books so quietly people forgot she was home. Hinata stood and walked away with the sudden drop of lead in her gut told her that was about as useful as she was; a decoration on the wall that could cook. Her teammates were helping her along the way to get her out of her shell and it was slowly working, but they had reached a peak because they wanted to help but not to hurt her, so she was stuck at a block. So Hinata was becoming more and more worried as days passed on to weeks and weeks to months and she was no better than she last checked. She went into her room and grabbed her jacket and a wallet before heading out to train again. She made a dart out of the estate and was sure that no one would miss her or even notice that she was gone.  

 

Hinata decided to take a long way to the training area because she was just doubtful that she would get anywhere in life at this rate. She needed a change of pace and there was no way that she could do it. She was doomed to just go day in and day out without being able to change. Without much thought, she walked empty paths and was suddenly stopped when she ran into someone. The person only gave a grunt as Hinata stumbled back onto her bottom and looked up at the man with wide eyes. Hinata took a while to register who she had ran into and gapped as she got to her feet and bowed quickly, “Sorry, Morino-san.” She sad quickly and loudly out of pure fear. The man only grunted and continued on his walk. Ibiki Morino was the commanding officer of the Interrogation Force, what made him so great was that he was a Tokubetsu Jonin, and that meant that he specialized in one area making him the elite in that area and not being a jack of all trade like other jonin. He was a cold hearted, strict, master of the human mind and Hinata suddenly had a brilliant and suicidal idea.

 

“W-Will you train me!?” She called out after him and it was enough to make the man stop and turn around.

 

Ibiki wasn’t use to being talked to because he told all his subordinates that if they ever tried to bother him on his walks, he would personal provide their living hell. He had no idea who the kid was and if he stood around any longer his tea would get cold and then he’d have to waste time making another batch. He turned back and decided that anyone stupid enough to stop him deserved to be noticed for a bit. It was a girl, his first surprise, she was so small and looked like wind would knock her over; then he noticed that her stance meant that she had no self-confidence, father issues, mild depression, mild anxiety, and easily swayed. She asked to be trained because she knows who he is and thinks that he can help fix her. Then he found out that she was the Hyuga heiress, his second surprise. Her eyes and the lack of mark on her head gave it away; and then her father issues and wanting to be trained by him made sense. And his answer was clear.

 

“No.”

 

Hinata faltered as the man walked away from her. They both figured that it would be the end of it because they both knew how she thought. Hinata didn’t know why she thought he would say yes, he was a special jonin and she a meek genin that her own family didn’t want to train. She looked over to the man and watched as he walked away. Her only chance to ever change was walking away from her and she was going to let it….no way. Hinata looked up and steeled up her stance a bit more as she took in a deep breath. “Please! W-Will you t-train me?!” She called out again and began to follow him.

 

“No.”

 

“Will y-you t-train me?!”

 

“No.” Ibiki felt his eye twitch as he tried to walk a little faster and heard her keeping up with him but never meeting to walk beside him. She had a good sense of hierarchy and respected him enough. But Ibiki was not so easily won over by submissive shinobi who think asking will get them what they want. And as he turned a corner he transported away and stood on the roof top and looked down at the girl as she quickly searched for where he went. He sighed as he stood and just as he was about to jump off on the other side he heard her call out to him again to be trained. “Damn Byakugan,” he shook his head and transported back to the prisons to start on the captured rouges from Iwagakure; hopefully he got permission from the kage.    

 

Hinata was not done yet though, she had followed him all the way to the prison and was left standing about a kilometer away as guards kept her from passing through. They were rather kind to her but were sure that if she tried anything, they would not hesitate to use force and then also tell her father. Hinata didn’t push her luck and turned away to go and meet up with her team for their training sessions and then missions. She knew that there would have been questions since she was the last one to arrive.

 

Team 8 was rather close for many teams; even in comparison to Team 10, who were all familiar to being with from family names but not as close friend wise. So when Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino noticed they were missing their kunoichi member, they were quick to speculate. They knew the girl’s home-life was difficult in comparison to their own, but were not quick to rush to the estate either. For the past months since the Chunin exam, they both had been trying to help the girl grow stronger and gain some self-confidence. They also knew that they should never go over to the estate unless invited; the guards were always quick to turn them away when they wanted to try and talk with Hinata or just wait for her so they could head out together. That morning Shino had arrived to find Kurenai sitting on a log with her legs crossed and writing a report in a leather notebook; they looked up at one another and had the same thought ‘Not Hinata’. Kiba arrived with Akamaru right behind him and then the three shared the same thought when they looked at one another.

 

“Hinata,” Kiba smiled as he walked over to her, “you okay?” He asked lightly and was surprised when she walked right past him and went straight for Kurenai. He looked over to Shino, who saw the whole thing and then nodded to him. It was easily assumed that something had happened to her and now Hinata was dealing with the issue internally; it was something she and Shikamaru had in common. They both saw an issue and then thought about it, Shikamaru would be able to rush through a step by step plan in a matter of a minute or two. Hinata was digesting the information and would soon begin to work the issue one step at a time. She was able to change while Shikamaru stuck to each path he set and the problem determined which one to follow.

 

“You are late Hinata,” Kurenai said as she looked down at the girl. Hinata nodded and then bowed with an apology; something was running through the girl’s head. Hinata was never late, even when she says that she may be late a day before, she rushes to be on time. The only question know, was what was the issue. “Five laps, go,” she motioned her off and the girl nodded and quickly took off. It was something they would usually hear Kiba complaining about. “What do you two know?”

 

“Hinata would have mentioned being late, why, she is a planner and works around her family.” Shino began as Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around for clues. “Using this, I can assume that she had come across something or was kept back at home for some reason.”

 

“Not home,” Kiba said lightly as he stood where Hinata was standing. “The tea she makes; it would have lingered longer if she was in her father’s office for more than three minutes.” He took in another deep breath. “Forest…smoke…heavy cleaners, blood and sweat that isn’t hers…or anyone I know.” He then rubbed his nose, “the scent lingers longer cause it’s on her but not directly on her.”

 

“She ran into someone,” Kurenai asked. “But why was it enough to keep her so long.”

 

“Followed,” Shino said and the two looked at him. “She followed them. Why? Hinata must have bumped into them and proceeded to follow as the way the scent goes; why its stuck on her.”

 

“But who in the hell would Hinata follow that smelled like a fight?” Kiba asked as Akamaru sat at his feet. “She was in no danger or even the least bit hurt…her hands were a little scoffed, but that had to be from bumping into them.”

 

“A Konohagakure shinobi that smells like a fight and also cleaners, and peaked enough interest in Hinata to have her follow…” Kurenai recited as she was already thinking up a few suspects. “I will look into this for now. This conversation never happened.” She said and the two nodded and began warm ups. Hinata was back a little later, she was breathing heavy and took off her jacket and put it under a tree where Kiba and Shino had theirs. Hinata went over to the three stumps where the other two were already taking aim. Hinata looked at the stump that had small dents from her strikes and one giant one from her first try at a new trick she was trying. Hinata glanced at her hands and watched as the chakra engulfed them slowly and not as much as she wanted, but it was all she could manage. She walked up to the stump and with four hard strikes she watched the wood split. Hinata panted lightly as the chakra went away and she inspected the crack. It was still warm. She had to think. She had to plan something. Kurenai closed her book and stood, “Let us start with something new,” she got their attention, “walking on water.”

 

_(Line Break)_

Hinata scanned the area for the jonin. She was not losing out. She was not rolling over just yet. It was what he wanted and she could feel it. Hinata may have been quiet, but she was not naïve, she knew what was expected of her at this point; the dominate over the submissive. Hinata would find it easier to drop her silly notion of being trained by Ibiki, but that would also force her to admit that she can never grow past what she is comfortable with. Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and her father: all part of her little comfortable zone and since she had reached the end of her zone and she either had to take that leap or scuttle back to her safe zone that was getting her nowhere anymore. Hinata was on top of an apartment building and scanned as far as she could, to the point that her eyes hurt but this was the point. Hinata couldn’t see very far like the rest of her clan and since she wasn’t getting the training she needed, she would have to use this as her moment to train. Hinata stretched as far as she could go and then began to jump from building to building to get a better look. It was over an hour until she finally spotted the man walking down the same empty path she had met him on. Perfect…he was a man of pattern. She would have to take better note to this just in case he switched up some day. Hinata deactivated and then quickly met him before he could get to far off.

 

She caught up behind him. “W-Will y-you train m-me?!” She asked a lot louder than she needed as she panted from the sudden burst of chakra she blew through as her vision blurred. She took in deep breaths as she tried so hard to calm herself and look somewhat ready to train right that second…not that he was going too. She saw it in his stance. He was stiff, and not with command but with anger. He would clench his fist and looked to be trying to calm down. Rolled his shoulders and then his neck. “I w-will leave you a-alone…f-for now. Another t-time…Morino-sensei,” she said as another soft jab at him in hopes to remind him that she was still after something.

 

Ibiki was gritting his teeth so hard but he there was an ease when she left him be. A waste of a day, his logs would be backed up for weeks because of some overly prideful man that would not just talk. He had planned his work to the minute, and he was going to be set back so far. Ibiki didn’t think that she would come back to pester him, but it was not only odd to hear her ask but to also notice that he was in no mood for it either. Interesting…but he could see why she would be good at reading people. Perfect vision, a noble life that taught the way of reading people before even talking to them, and her own soft nature that would be more prone to focus on others than herself. But none of that mattered, he needed to catch up on some reading and contact someone over in Kiri that may be able to help in the process. Just as he was about to take another step forward, he heard a woman clear her throat. Ibiki glanced over, “Yuhi.”

 

“Sit,” she motioned to the seat beside her on the bench.

 

“No-”

 

“Sit Morino-san,” she cut him off and now gave him a steely look as they starred at one another. Ibiki felt a fool as he went over and sat by her stiffly and with an expressionless face. He groaned as she crossed her legs and sat back calmly. “Do you know why my students has taken an interest in being trained by you?”

 

“Maybe she is tired of being trained by you?” He asked lightly knowing that it would burn under the woman’s skin. “Or for the fact she has no real sense? You may pick between the two.”

 

“I think she wants a challenge,” she said lightly. Ibiki looked at her with a raised brow. Okay, he was interested. Kurenai still wouldn’t look at him and frowned at her own words. “I think that she is finally tired of being safe. This is probably the most she had ever put herself out there and this time, she won’t take rejection.” She glanced over at him, “You’re good at reading people and I know you already had her pegged within seconds. Figure it out…why will she not accept a no.”

 

It took Ibiki under three seconds to think, processes, and groan. “She can refuse to acknowledge my disapproval like she wishes that she could do with her father.” He lulled his head back and then bit back the need to scoff when the woman beside him snorted. “This is lost cause and I advise you to convince her to look elsewhere to deal with her father issues…like a trained counselor.”

 

“What makes you think that she wants to deal with her father issues?” Kurenai stood with a light laugh. “Better yet, you think she has father issues?”

 

“It’s obvious,” he stated dully. “Anyone with eyes could see that.”

 

“But anyone with any real sense can see that she is trying to get over what her father thinks.” Kurenai turned to look at him. Her hands on her hips as she smirked at him, “She now just wants to prove him wrong.” Kurenai bowed to him and then turned and walked away. “Good luck Morino-san.” Ibiki continued to sit there on the bench and took a deep breath as he held back the need to express his emotions physically. But he would save all the rage for tomorrow for his prisoner. He stood up and began to walk back home again for some reading and a rest.

 

“She has to impress me,” he said to himself since he was sure that she couldn’t. He would like this little girl off his back, but he does not want to gain a genjutsu kunoichi hunting him down.

 

Hinata was not too far off from that idea, surely she would have to do something about getting his attention in a positive way. For the moment, she was just an annoyance and sooner or later he may just break her legs just to give him a few days of peace. She was already home and was kneeling in her room and reading through old scrolls that her uncle Kyo had given her. It was their well-kept secret that Hinata was studying up on the Hiroshi kekkei genkai since Kyo saw that she had the potential to unlock it. Because of her mix genetics, Hinata feared that the Byakugan had been the dominant and the Kihon seigyo (elemental control). But there was the factor that Kyo brought up to her. Both genes may be dominant and have the chance of both occurring. It may have explained why her chakra control was nearly perfected at such an age and without much practice. The gentle fist may have helped her better it so that it would come so natural to her. She had been doing a lot of meditating and trying to find a sense of peace, it was the key of being able to tap into certain elements. It was rather interesting to say the least that she was also just able to find a sense of comfort in her own home. Which was very new since she always came home and was instantly stressed out and tense.

 

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she put away her scrolls under the loose floor boards in her room. She had one last step before she could start a formal training with hopes of unlocking the Kihon seigyo, if she had it anyway. She slowly stood and stretched out her limbs. Hinata had long ago taken off her jacket and was in her normal training attire. She decided to venture out of her room to the training dojo in hopes that no one in her family was there; that would have been too easy though. Hinata walked in and bowed when she saw her father along with her sister. They did not acknowledge her so Hinata went on with what she had intended to do. She went to a wall covered in different weapons, which was odd because the Hyuga clan looked down in specializing in weapons because they were to be masters with their hands. But she was sure it had something to do with the Uchiha clan being weapon masters and the Hyuga’s did not want to be upstaged. So, there they were. Hinata reached up to grab a wooden staff, the middle wrapped with white tape to help with grip.

 

“Hinata,” Hiashi said and Hinata stopped but did not look back because she knew he was not looking at her, “you can barely best your sister in hand to hand combat. You are not fit to fight, let alone embarrass yourself with failing at weapon training too.” He was cold and harsh and he knew that she had walked out and left. And Hinata held back the need to whimper as she stood outside the dojo. Why did he ever care; Hinata was already out of his good favor…why bother trying to still appease him? Because it was the only thing she ever wanted.

 

Hinata gave a shaky sigh and walked back to her room.

 

There was only one way that she was going to get her father to notice her as anything more than a burden. She had to plan. One step at a time.

 

_Plan A: The Usual_

Hinata was a naturally kind and caring person, as her father had stated before she would have been a better advisor than shinobi; in due time she took it as an insult because what Hyuga heir wanted to be kicked out of their position. She wanted to be a shinobi. So, back to the matter at hand. She may have been able to appeal to a kinder side in Morino, if he had any. Hinata had taken a few days just to track his movements and was correct that he was a man of pattern and no matter how he changed, he stuck to mainly four path ways out of the twelve he actually took. She was sure that he only added so many paths because he wanted to throw her off his trail. But, after making a bento, she found out which path it was and met him there. She smiled lightly as he was going to walk past her and made a point to step out in front of him.

 

He looked down at her with his usual cold expression and piercing stare with such dull eyes. She knew that he was a master with any weapon at his arsenal, physical or emotional.

 

“G-Good morning, Morino-s-sensei,” she bowed to him and held out the bento, “p-please accept this?” She smiled brightly more and looked him in the eye since there was no way that she was trying to shy away from him.

 

They starred each other down and Ibiki looked at the bento and then to her. She was trying to appeal to him with the idea that she would be a cuddling student. She would in no why try to poison him or had done anything to tamper with it. So it was a token of meeting a middle ground. And by the way she was holding it out, she also took into account that he would not take it and she was prepared for it.

 

“No,” Ibiki walked past her and didn’t bother give her another glance as he had to get to work. Hinata held the bento close to her and only smiled. He had thought about it and that was all that mattered. She bowed lightly and then walked off. She would give the bento to Kiba.

 

Then next day, she gave Shino the declined bento.

 

The boys caught on to what was going on and knew that she was trying to impress someone with kindness and they got the rejection. They were still trying to figure out who it was and they were surprised that she was at it every day with no looks of disappointment. And they both knew that Kurenai was well aware of what was going and refused to let them in on the secrete. Kiba was sure that he was getting closer every day on who with his scouting of nearly everyone he would think Hinata would encounter; Shino made an effort to spread the beetles all over town in hopes to see if they can spot the matching chakra signature that Hinata encounters every morning. But they were no closer as each day passed.

 

“So,” Kiba spun around the skewer of dangos, “they don’t like sweets either?” He handed one to Shino and they sat under the shade of a tree, jackets and shirts long gone; the heat of the summer and scorching sun was literally cooking the team alive. Hinata was still under the sun as she was again trying to split the stump in half. She had been trying for two weeks to try and get through to this mystery person and splitting apart the stump. “Hey, if we get lucky, maybe she’ll try to make ramen next.” Kiba smiled brightly with a laugh. “Ooo, or some of those really good rice balls, filled with pickled plums.” He nudged Shino, who only shrugged and ate the last dango. “She hasn’t gotten into direct contact yet…the scent is just from being close.”

 

“Chakra signature is so faint that it’s hard to trace…why, they are not emitting chakra around her but it lingers around them.” Shino added as he stood up. He stretched his limbs and then walked back over to the metal bar and started doing pull ups. He was still deep in processing though, he didn’t work well without all the pieces, he wasn’t good at deducing information like Hinata. Kiba was all action and he had tried to do some searching but his tracking was not all that good. Shino was trying to compile all the information he learned and used Kiba’s multiple outings to gather who the potential suspects were. But they were at a lost; since once they ruled out that she was trying to ‘woo’ the Uzumaki boy, it was a stretch from there on out. The cleaning supplies was very odd, and was the hardest to pin down.

 

Kiba had continued to sit back in the shade as Akamaru lied beside him. He stared at the Hyuga girl, amazed that she had made it so far against the odds that were placed against her and the odds that she placed upon herself. His mother was even worried about how the girl was doing. Kiba did his best to play protector, but Neji Hyuga was sure a pain to get past; not that he was ever really around, but he was conveniently there when Hinata needed saving. He petted Akamaru and the dog barked lightly and stood up to stretch. “Okay boy,” Kiba said lightly, “search and bring back anything that smells just like Hinata. Got it?” He asked. Akamaru nodded and turned to walk away. He was still small enough to go about unnoticed. Kiba stood up and walked over to Hinata. “How about a sparring match?” Kiba offered lightly as Hinata looked back at him. He smirked when she blushed upon looking at him but did noticeably looked him over. Was it a little weird to be checked out by his good friend, a little. Was he very flattered, hell yeah he was. “It has been a while since I kicked your ass.”

 

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, “Not th-this time,” she smiled as she rolled her shoulders and they both stood across from one another.

 

“Hey, when I knock you on your ass,” Kiba said with a smirk as he tensed up, “You have to take off your top.”

 

“P-Pervert,” she blushed dark red. But they both still smiled at one another. “B-But when I-I br-break your n-nose, y-you h-have to n-not cry when I-I fix it.”

 

“Ouch,” he lightly touched his nose and couldn’t help but blush. This was a really great version of Hinata; the one that was slightly attractive but also had that ability to break bones. “Deal Hinata, hope you wore that mesh top.”

 

“H-Hope y-you won’t c-cry in front o-of your s-sister.” Hinata shot back with a smile and Kiba blushed more.

 

“You know Hinata,” Kiba said as they both unarmed themselves of weapons, “this whole, threatening thing may be a little off for you, but damn it makes you fairly cool.”

 

Hinata looked to him and blinked in surprise, “R-Really? I-I look…c-cool?” She asked again as the two began to circle one another and Shino took a moment to cool down while watching the two. Hinata rushed him first, which was a surprise because she was so defensive, and for good reason. Kiba was quick to grab her and kneed her in the stomach and then went to punch her in the chest; but Hinata, as she was doubled over, gave a hard hit to his thigh and it brought him down to one knee, and then she gave three taps on his arm to let her go. She jumped away took a moment to assess her gut. It would bruise really bad, but that was that.

 

“Yeah…and I regret complimenting you,” he grunted and stood up straight. He bit into his hand and took deep breaths.

 

“C-Come at m-me then,” she motioned him with her arms open. A sweet smile on her face and a blush, “t-tell m-me h-how cool I-I am…p-puppy.” She laughed lightly as Kiba charged at her and laughed as she widened her stance and waited for the oncoming barrage that was her best friend. This made her cool in his eyes, and Kiba was a blunt man. He would never lie to make Hinata feel better, he was raised around strong women, so he assumed the same of her. And when he came with a punch, she was gone in a blink of an eye and Kiba quickly tucked and rolled as he open palm came down hard on the ground. She jumped back as he lunged at her again.

 

Hinata began these quick movements as chakra were pinpointed in the center of her palms. She was getting faster. Kiba sped up in hopes to break through her best defense tactic, but he was met with a wall of slicing chakra. He fell back and felt the sting of small and fine cuts all over his body.

 

“FUCK!” He jumped back and looked at his body, covered in bleeding cuts, “Shit Hinata! That was awesome!”

 

“You’re still in the spar Kiba,” Shino said with a sigh as Kiba looked up and saw that Hinata had disappeared and her scent was too close. He spun around and they were both surprised that he caught her arms as she was about to strike his shoulder and hip. Kiba smirked and used her surprise to push her to the ground, he arms pinned above her head and he bit into her right shoulder.

 

“N-NO biting,” She cried out and tried to struggle out of his hold, but his teeth were strong and sharp. His voice was muffled and he refused to let go of her and his grip was getting close to the point of breaking bone. “I give! I-I give!”

 

“Ha,” He let go and still straddled her. His smile was big and arrogant, “Who knocked you on your ass again?”

 

“Y-You,” she said lightly as she messaged her wrists.

 

“You nearly had me Hinata,” he lightly ran his hand over his chest, “it’s a good defense. You’re getting better.”

 

“A-And I still can’t b-beat you,” she muttered and pushed him off. Kiba let her go and watched as she threw off her jacket. She had been wearing a fishnet top, but it had fabric to cover her bust. Kiba huffed and blushed, that was really not fair. Hinata got to check him out, why not him? “I-I’m h-hopeless,” she ran her hands through hair matted with sweat and grease. “I-I have t-to h-hurry.” She looked up at the sky and then to the sun dial off to the right of the field. Hinata looked back to Kiba, “M-Mean is cool?”

 

“On you it looks awesome as hell,” he said as he picked up his weapons. Hinata knew that she only had an hour to make her presence known to Morino while he went for his walk and lunch. His days were getting longer and he was shortening his time away from the prison. She also knew that Kurenai was going to come back to check on them. She picked up all her stuff and then began to refile through her pack. “What are you doing?”

 

“S-Something very st-stupid,” she said as she pulled out some steel wire, sharp kunais and shurikans, and a roll of exploding tags. “I-I’ll b-be back,” she said as she ran off and the two boys stood there who wanted to move…but couldn’t. In all honesty, they wanted to figure it out without her help, following her would have been so easy and then all the fun would be gone.

 

Shino sighed, “Best two out of three.”

 

“Done,” Kiba said as he quickly tried to tackle the boy.

 

_Plan B: The Force_    

 

On some road that had been long in need of repairs from overgrown tree roots and plants, Ibiki would admit to being taken by surprise. It was a route he hadn’t taken in over a year but he knew that the little Hyuga pest was tailing him and recording where and how he got to places; and breaking away from his routine was irritating…but also very fun. Ibiki never got the time to try something new and learn how to destroy a new person, but this was proving to be entertaining enough between his dull work days. But this was indeed interesting…as he was caught between two webs of sharp ninja wire and the Hyuga girl balanced atop one of the webs. He could feel it, chakra following each line of wire that was able to hold her on top like she was a spider. She didn’t give him much time to admire it; she was quick. Not that he was just learning that, but every deduction was being proven. As weapons rained from above, an odd move for a Hyuga, but affective.

 

Her precision was something to make note of because every move she made was on point. She avoided her two webs and had been good to keep him between. Any move he made to cut through or jump over was stopped with another distraction from her. Her speed was average, and her strikes were hard. The two she landed on him fractured bone. But at most, it was like one really good punch. Her defense was probably the best thing about her and her attack was poor. He was sure she had never killed anyone on purpose. What had to be somewhat…amazing, was her chakra control. He barley saw any anbu with her kind of control. Sure, people can use the right amount for jutsu, but this Hyuga Chakra was a crafted weapon. He watched it flux in her hands. One of her best defense was weaving this chakra into a wall that was sharp; his fist was stopped enough that he nearly backed up into the web.

 

But, per usual, Ibiki had the upper hand and while she was caught in her own wire, he made a dash. He didn’t know how long she had been stuck there, but the next day the wire was gone and he was met with the Hyuga and paper tags.

 

Two weeks of it and he was waiting.

 

Three weeks he had fought off the little girl and each day he left her beaten, bruised, and sometimes tied up so she wouldn’t follow.

 

Four weeks and he had finally gotten bored of her.

 

“No,” he looked down on her as she struggled against thick rope that she knew was used for fishing boats in Kirigakure. Hinata spat out blood that was collecting in her mouth and tried to focus her vision. “Give up.” He was trying something new. Usually, beating people into submission was the easiest, but like all spirits, they willed out too long. So, he knew that this girl was an emotional wreck, and it was now time to capitalize on it. Sure, he would miss all her failed attempts to charm him, sometimes he wishes he would have told her ‘no’ and taken the bento; it’d be better than the stuff he had to force down at the prison. “You are a pain and a burden. I have a real job to help this country and you are keeping me from it. Stop embarrassing yourself and get away from me; you’re a pathetic excuse for a shinobi.” He nodded as she stopped moving and just stared down at her legs. Ibiki, finally satisfied, walked off back to the prison and prepared himself for the scolding that he was going to get.

 

He made it all the way to the prison.

 

Now, Ibiki knew something was up because Kurenai was supposed to have come and follow him and try to kick the shit out of him. He went through a whole work session until late into the night. He thought back to how he had left the girl because maybe it was little worse for ware and Kurenai had to take care of the girl first. That made everything ten times worst because after all her failed attempts and was sent back limping to her team, he was met with Kurenai and mostly a look that could kill anyone else. This time though, he had attacked her emotionally and knew he had crossed a line. The girl was coddled from everyone but her family, it was the only thing keeping her going (he assumed) so to offer her more rejection and strife it should be worse. As he walked back to his apartment, he had to find out what happened…what made today different?

 

He came back up the old road and walked up to another surprising site. The Hyuga girl was standing in the middle of the road and she was bandaging her hands. From the blood on the ground, she had fixed herself instead of going to a hospital. He almost wanted to groan; what an idiot. Her jacket was on the ground beside a mesh shirt. She looked like a partial mummy and was breathing heavy. He stood there and looked to the tree that she had been tied to and found another surprise.

 

There was a giant scorch mark and the ashes of what used to be rope.

 

He was intrigued again. So, the girl had a few more hidden talents that she was not telling anyone.

 

“Fools don’t get proper help,” he said as he walked up to her. “Prideful idiots ignore something that will get them killed later. You think I am impressed by-”

 

“W-Who cares?” She shot back with a frown and fought the urge to cry. “I-I am not a-an excuse…I-I am a-a gr-great shinobi,” she staggered as she took a step back as he got closer. “I-I just w-wanted t-to let y-you know…” She went over to her jacket and shirt and struggled to pick them up. She cried out in pain as she finally bent over and then straightened up again. “Will…you…train me…Morino-s-sensei?”

 

“Get to the hospital,” he said as he walked past her.

 

Hinata huffed lightly as he walked away and then let the smile pull, “H-He didn’t say no…” she looked over to the tree where Kurenai was hiding behind. “I-I can do this…b-but thank y-you.” She limped off to the hospital and Kurenai sighed lightly and shook her head.

 

“Kiba and Shino are going to be furious tomorrow.”

 

**(Next Idea)**

****

**_The Yakuza Families AU_ **

****

On a cool Fall day in the Fire Country, the capital of Konohagakure was in a state of panic…well, not the people, but the government and the police force. Tonight was the annual night of the Hyuga clans famous Allied Party. The best five-star hotel in the center of the city, the two dining halls had been rented out for a party that was meant to last all night. Two catering companies were booked to help with the food and drinks because one was worried and they both knew the money they could make if they got this right. The hotel had promoted privacy and a high reputation with all the high end suits being rented out just for this occasion, ensuring no one would be driving home and assuring the police force that everyone was under one roof. It ran so deep that the Hokage could do nothing to stop even those of his own family that would be partaking in such events. Everyone was untouchable. Each person was either in government, the biggest business in the world, or both. Konoha’s people were ready for the business it would bring though, sons and daughters that would spend big money on the smallest things.

 

What was supposed to be the biggest party was split into two different fields. A formal event for the business leaders and the elders who have been in the business for decades. Then came the more casual event that was left to socialites, heirs, and the famous who knew who they should have on their good side. There would be a few of the heirs within the formal area, but it was understood that they would not be dressed for it. Crisp air wafted into each room and the staff had been dolled up to look their best and to make an impression. Big families would be coming in just for this moment…and who would know what that would really bring.

 

Hyuga Hinako smiled brightly as she stood in an elegant black dress that hugged her jut right and she was adorned with pearls. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun to allow long blue hair to fall and frame her face. She giggled as she spun around in a body mirror and then leaned in close to check over her make-up again. “Hiashi-kun,” she called from her closet and lightly dabbed her lips, “do I look…overdone?”

 

Hyuga Hiashi walked in as he re tied his bow tie and looked up at her with a raised brow. “You look lovely Hinako,” he said lightly as he walked in and stood beside her. He looked at her reflection and smirked, “I like it…you never wear anything so daring.”

 

Hinako stood straight and took in smokey eyes and dark plum lipstick. Her nails painted to match it and strappy heels brought her height up enough so that her forehead was at her husband’s nose. She sighed lightly, “You like it?”

 

“It only matters if you like it,” Hiashi said as he kissed her temple. “I musts go check on the other two. And Hanabi is going to head off soon, so come and say goodbye.” He walked out and Hinako took one last look before she followed and was sure to leave her purse on a hall table. Hiashi walked into the main area of the home and frowned, “Where is Hinata?” He asked as Neji looked back at him as he was fixing his sleeves. Hiashi took the moment to look at the exposed tattoos on him; he remembered watching the boy getting the tattoo sleeves finished. The usual dragons and kanji, but he saw that he had added in a sun on each of his wrists.

 

The boy shrugged as he finished rolling up his sleeves to his elbow and then turned to face him. “I thought she was in her room, still getting ready. Is she not?”

 

“She should be ready now,” He said as Hanabi was sitting in her school uniform and playing on her game boy. “And you will be respectful to your grandparents, understood?”

 

“I am sixteen,” Hanabi looked up at him as she stood up, “I should be allowed to go too. I am taking over the family business and I’m still kept away like you are ashamed of me.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Hinata was allowed to attend at my age.”

 

“You both were raised different,” Hiashi said as he pulled out a few cards from his inner pocket and handed her them along with a cell phone. “You were raised to take over the business, your sister was raised to take over your mother’s business…and many of your mother’s allies will be there.”

 

Hanabi huffed as she looked to the smiling woman who always cooed to her and made Hanabi feel all warm inside. “Mother…”

 

“I know my firework,” she walked over to her and placed one arm around her. “But worry not,” she smiled at her with a pink blush, “in a couple weeks, you and your father with grandfather will head out to a business conference and only you can get those foolish heirs to give up the best secretes.” She said and the two smiled at one another as Hiashi rolled his eyes. “Now, be kind to the grandparents.”

 

“Okay…” she nodded and then looked to the phone, “what if something happens?”

 

“Do not be worried,” Hiashi said as he looked over as Hizashi and Kō walked out dressed casually and with Hanabi’s bags. “You will have proper protection and your grandfather is stocked to the nose.”  

 

Kō scoffed and shot Neji a glare, which was returned tenfold. “I do not see why this can’t be a father son moment,” he looked to Hiashi. “I was Hinata’s guard first. Shouldn’t someone with more experience be with her tonight?”

 

“Like you are all that good,” Neji scoffed and the eldest twins sighed and rolled their eyes. “Get over it. You’re out and I’m in-” he was cut off and both cousin pulled out guns and pointed at one another. Hanabi groaned and flopped down on the sofa as Hizashi and Hiashi looked to one another. It was always a fight between the two; neither one liked to be out done and it looked like their new argument revolved around who got to guard Hinata.

 

Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga Company until, at eighteen, she publicly renounced her spot to her younger sister. The Press ate it up, but Hinata was all smiles as she let it be known that she had taken an interest in other fields. It was a decision that was made along with the Hyuga council, Hiashi, Hinako, and her uncle Kyo. It was no secret that the Hiroshi Clan was a family that dealt more the underground world. So, the Heiress became the next in line to take over her division in Konohagakure. Speaking of the young woman…

 

“Stop it,” the family looked over and saw that Hinata stood in the doorway; she wore an off the shoulder top that was a dark purple and came down to midthigh with a black racer back top underneath, and wore black leggings that came down to her knees, and wedged shoes that were meant to look like normal hightop shoes. Her hair was down and she wore a flower crown and silver stud earrings. Her lips were painted a deep red as she also had a smokey eye shadow going on with her lashes longer and thicker looking than before. With her exposed skin, her tattoos can also be seen; Hinata didn’t get full sleeves, but on her shoulder was the clear design of textile patterns with the intertwining design of a six tailed wolf with glowing eyes. Hinata crossed her arms, “I hate seeing you two fight.” She looked down at her shoes that also had a flower print and blushed lightly.

 

The two groaned and put their weapons back.

 

“Hinata-sama,” Kō began after clearing his throat. “Are you sure that you will be alright without me? I know that a few of your allies are hot headed morons and that many people in one area is bound to cause trouble.”

 

“I will be fine Kō-kun,” she nodded to him even though he frowned, he quickly brightened when she smiled at him so sweetly. “I will be fully stocked.”

 

“And I will be there also,” Neji shot in with a glare as Kō only smirked. “Speaking of your stock, we need to put in the car.” Hinata nodded and looked to her parents.

 

“Oh you look so pretty,” Hinako gushed lightly as she walked over to her and grabbed Hinata’s arms. “Gosh you look just like grandmother…but those eyes.” Hinako giggled as Hinata blushed lightly and looked at her feet. Hinata shifted as Hinako gave her a light kiss, “My little sunshine…you would look so nice in a suit though. Maybe next time.”

 

“We must be off,” Hiashi looked to his watch and then looked to Hizashi. “Neji, get Hinata situated and brother, get Hanabi to safety for the night.” He ordered as he pulled out his phone and sent a text for his ride. “I want updates every hour and we will be implementing which protocol Hinako?”

 

“Protocol, B-127,” she said as Kō handed Hinako her purse and she checked her gun, pepper spray, knives, and then pulled out a compact to check her make up again. “Hinata…no hero moments. There is only one number one, and it is family.” Hinata nodded lightly as Neji came back with a silver case and motioned Hinata to follow him out. “Do you really think they’ll be okay?” Hinako asked lightly once the two were out of ear shot.

 

Hiashi looked to her and nodded, “She is our daughter. And you will be close and about the best shot I have ever met.”

 

“She gets that perfect eye site from you though,” Hinako complimented him and leaned against him. “World’s greatest hand to hand fighter and one hell of a sniper.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then wiped off the lipstick mark she left. “You promise to let me watch over your shoulder if you have to kill someone?”

 

“Of course,” he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m only a crack shot when I’m trying to impress you.” They both smiled and Hinako blushed and walked out hand in hand as someone followed them out with all of their extra equipment.

 

_(Line Break)_

“Damn Hinata,” a woman with long blonde hair that was pulled up in high ponytail teased with a smirk, “if I wasn’t a spoken for woman, I would be all over you.” She laughed lightly as she cleared out the barrel of her gun and began to take it apart. Yamanaka Ino stood in a form fitted dark red cocktail dress that was strapless and came down to midthigh, along with fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels. Ino had a decretive tattoo on her clavicle and the rest of hidden by her dress. She wore dark pink lipstick and had winged eyeliner and a flower crown with bright yellow flowers. Ino was standing by the hotels table as she looked to the brunette that was sharpening daggers. “Don’t you agree TenTen?”

 

“I am not bisexual like you are,” TenTen said, her hair pulled back in a long braid with her flower crown having small pink flowers. She smiled at Hinata, “But you look lovely.” TenTen wore an oriental like dress that came down to her thighs with golden buttons and stings, along with dragon designs on it. The sleeves long to hide away the long tattoo sleeves covered in koi fish, geishas, and textile designs. She wore black flats and leggings. All her makeup was very neutral in color, except for the light pink of her lips.

 

“How is Naruto?” They looked over to the woman with long pink hair that was left undone with bright red flower crown. She smiled as she wore plum colored lipstick and had smokey metallic eyeshadow. The pink haired woman was scanning through different profiles and had two other computers that were monitoring the main floor and the hall of their room number. She wore a black top with short poufy sleeves and a dark blue corset with black lace design, a pair of blue jean shorts that were tight to her body, and strappy sandals with a small heel. She had her phone in her back pocket and two metal wrist bands. She had tattoos on her back and shoulder that were hidden at the moment, but worth the look.

 

“Oh you know,” she shrugged, “he’s been busy trying to help those blasted tailed beasts. And then also bothering the Uchiha brat.” Ino sighed lightly as she loaded a gun and strapped onto her thigh. She began to prepare another, “But I get to see him in a suit today and I may just pull him into a back room.”

 

“Cool,” Haruno Sakura said unenthusiastically and continued to work on her computers and tucked sunglasses on the top of her head. “Anyway…Hinata,” she didn’t look at the woman, “please tell me that we will not be alone with the barbaric beasts.”

 

“They will be in another room, but their apprentices may be a lingering issue,” Hinata said as she put in her ear piece and the other girls also put them in. Hinata hid away her guns on thigh holsters and then hidden blades up her sleeves; a trick that she and TenTen shared. Hinata fixed her crown, “But we will leave that business to me.” She then checked the blades in her shoes and then walked over to the phone. It was a quick dial to another room, “Ani,” she said and smiled as the other girls snickered. “What is the plan?” She held the phone between her head and shoulder and began to signed the plan back to the girls. “Two minutes then.” She said her goodbyes and hung up. “You three…stay close to Neji while I am away.”

 

“And let you go in alone without us?” Ino scoffed as she put on glasses on the top of her head. TenTen and Hinata did the same. “No way.”

 

“Do not worry,” Hinata smiled lightly as, “I have to go into the meeting with Kiba anyway.” She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her crown once more. Hinata took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “What is our main objective?”

 

“New allies,” TenTen said as she stood.

 

“Seek and Destroy,” Ino smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Hack enemies’ information,” Sakura laughed lightly as she hooked her phone to a clip on her pocket. “Oh this is going to be very cool.” The girls laughed just as there was a knock on the door.

 

Hinata walked over, her gun in hand, “Who is it?” She asked with fake concern and the other three had to keep from giggling.

 

“The reason you won’t get any sleep tonight- Ah, what the fuck Hyuga?! I meant with her consent of course.” A voice yelled and Hinata rolled her eyes and opened the door enough so that Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Rock Lee could walk in. She closed the door and Kiba stood by her as the others wandered to places to sit. “Are you still okay with me making comments like that?” He asked with a smile.

 

“How about you hold off for tonight?” She more stated than asked. Kiba nodded and stood beside her, his arms behind his back. “You look handsome, Kiba-kun.” She glanced over him. He wore a dark blue button up, the sleeves rolled up and a black bow tie. He wore dress pants and loafers, even though she knew that he hated wearing anything like that. And he hated hiding his chest and shoulder tattoos, at least he still got to show off the ones on his face.

 

“Thank you,” he ran his hand through slicked back hair, “I do clean up well.”

 

“Our gear Haruno?” Neji asked as he looked to the woman.

 

She nodded and went over to a silver case and opened up for ear pieces and four sets of glasses, “And I do hope that the Hyuga clan will be footing the bill for all this extra gear…I don’t make this stuff cheap.”

 

“Your payment has been sent to its usually place, cash only and some extra.” He said as he put on the glasses and she handed Shino and Lee the others. “Try not to spend it all in one go.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes and sat on the dresser top as Shino stood by her. “Lee, TenTen, we are going to do a perimeter check. Aburame, Haruno, and Yamanaka will be scouting within the second hall and find out who really works for this hotel.”

 

“Since when did you start calling the shots?” Ino shot back with a glare and then looked to Hinata, “I promised my boyfriend that we’d get drinks tonight.”

 

“Your boyfriend is allied with the Hyuga Clans top rival and, in simple terms, and idiot,” Neji said back with a glare. “The less you are around him blabbering the safer the rest of us are.” Before Ino could start a fight, another loud knock came from the door. All weapons were raised and Hinata carefully placed her hand on the knob.

 

“W-Who is it?” She pretended and kept calm.

 

“Karin reporting in. Passcode 21325534. Do not shoot me idiots.”

 

Hinata let out a sigh and opened the door as the others went back to business. Karin walked in with soft thuds from her flower print shoes. Her red hair was swept to one side as she fixed her glasses. She wore a dark green strapless shirt with a long sleeves fishnet shirt underneath and a pair of jean shorts with thigh high black stockings to match. All her back and shoulder tattoos lightly obscured and all flowers and vines. She wore black lipstick and green eyeshadow with winged liner. Her flower crown placed neatly on the top of her head. “Are you alright?” Hinata asked.

 

“Fine,” she said as she dropped her duffle back on the bed and caught her change of glasses and ear piece from Sakura, “I had an exam.”

 

“Oooo,” TenTen looked at her, “how is the university? No one is giving you trouble anymore, right?” She asked as Karin put on a belt that she used to hide away laced needles.

 

“Not anymore,” she smiled back at her as she held a bottle and shook it, “he was too busy in the bathroom.” She laughed and other offered a laugh or smile. “But no need to worry about that,” she began to sort out all of her equipment. “We do have to worry about my supplier though,” she stood straight and looked to Hinata. “He’s getting fidgety and told me that the guilt ‘may kill him’.” She quoted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Also said that he nearly puked while getting an off duty cop her wife’s medication.”

 

“Find a new supplier,” Hinata said as she looked to Sakura, who was already looking into all her records. “We will find a way to keep his silent tomorrow.”

 

“I love it,” TenTen stood and looked to Lee, “I bet this is gonna be you and me.” Lee gave a big smile and a thumbs up to her. He stood in button up white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and he wore black shoes and dark colored jeans that fitted o him a little too well. Tattoo’s whole upper body was covered in tattoos of different kanjis that all revolved around different chakras, and dragons; only the ones on his forearms were visible.

 

“Truly, we will also have to give him a lesson in his own abilities.” Lee announced. TenTen only laughed and nodded.

 

“Karin,” Hinata looked to her, “I thought you would not make it today.”

 

“The exam was not as hard as I thought,” she said lightly, “and you know I hate that I am rarely around. I heard TenTen nearly blew it at the hospital, trying to explain a stab wound.” She looked to the girl, who blushed and looked away with a huff as she lightly rubbed her right side. “You idiots need a medic…and a good one.” She placed her hands on her hips. “I graduate soon, and then med school…I can’t afford to back out now…literally.”

 

“I stand by you, Karin,” Hinata nodded and smiled sweetly. “We do really need you.”

 

“Not to mention,” Ino piped in with a smile. “Shino keeps asking about you.”

 

“Shut up,” Shino said as he fixed the sunglasses Sakura had given him and blushed pink. He wore all black a white tie and thin jacket that was meant to hid his shoulder holsters where he kept his favorite pistols. Karin only huffed and blushed as well. “I thought we met for business.”

 

“We did,” Kiba began as he clapped his hand together, “Thanks to the Hyuga Clan, we are all under one roof, the cops are nearly ten minutes away and ready for war.”

 

“You can say it without the attitude,” Neji said lightly as TenTen nudged him with a smirk.

 

“So, tonight we have to play it a little nicer than usual,” he looked to Shino, “that means you might have to talk to people, I know, it will be tough.” He teased lightly and Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. “It also means that we have to be extra careful around certain groups of assholes that also got invited.”

 

“The main players are Hiroshi, Uchiha, Tailed, and Akatsuki. My Mother, Fugaku Uchiha, Kaguya, and Nagato. Under them are the defending clans: Hyuga, Senju, Inuzuka, Nara, and Anbu.” Hinata continued, “What we need right now, is to play nice, because the Tailed Beast are still on a rough patch with the Akatsuki and still look down on anyone that even starts talking to them.” Hinata pulled out her phone, “Be safe and we are playing it safe. Ino, this may be a little much, but even be careful around Uzumaki-san, he’s a new apprentice and his mother is already on edge.” Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. “Understood?”

 

“Yes,” all voice sounded off.

 

“Kiba-kun,” Hinata said and she wrapped her arm with his. “We will see you in a few hours. Be safe, that’s an order.” The two walked out first, stoic faces the whole way down to the main floor, where they could already feel the tension. The others quickly left in their groups and would head down to the mind field of journalist, photographers, and the innocent majority that thinks this was just going to be a cool party.

 

_(Line Break)_

“Oh Namikaze-san,” Hinako smiled as she was seated across from the woman at the round table. “You have been looking so well lately, and your hair is so vibrant. I could spot you from a helicopter,” she blushed and looked to the woman with a glint in her eyes. “How has your son been…I heard he is the next in line to take Kurama’s place?”

 

“Thank you so much Hyuga-san, I am sure to always take care of my hair. I do not think I pull off something so dark, I’d look ghostly.” She smiled hard that her husband, Namikaze Minato, sigh lightly and pat her thigh for support. Kushina sat back as she picked up a glass of champagne, “My son is a hard worker, earned his place to become a leader. Not all of us can handle having to work for a spot; we just get it handed to us.”

 

“Oh yes,” Uchiha Fugaku smirked as he wiped his mouth, “what would people like us know of hard work? Not like we worked along-side great leaders and point them towards who we want to pick as the successor…Uzumaki-san.”

 

Kushina bit back a sneer, “Did I ask for your opinion, Uchiha?”

 

“Sweetheart,” Minato began with a smile, “Pay no attention. The Uchiha just like to get in the last word.” Hiashi couldn’t help but give a small chuckle and then went back to eating his dinner. He always left the bickering to those that lead, he was just a pretty face after all. “Nara-san, you have been awfully quiet.”

 

“No, just smart,” Nara Shikaku said as he continued to eat. “The Boss has also advised me to keep my big mouth shut. Oops.” He shrugged as Yoshino sighed and rolled her eyes. “Foods good, wish we had some scotch though.”

 

“That’s enough dear,” Yoshino patted his shoulders and looked to the other woman. “Let’s try not to hurt that mind too much,” she kissed his temple. “Uchiha-san,” she looked to Uchiha Mikoto and was fairly serious. “I would hope that you would make time within the week to meet with me for lunch. My treat of course.”

 

“I will be sure to give you a call about it.” Mikoto nodded. She then looked over to the dance floor where there were the young heirs were mingling for a bit and trying to get along. “Is Sasuke still doing okay?”

 

“Do not baby him,” Fugaku said and grunted when someone patted his back. “Inuzuka.” He growled out as the woman smiled down at him and flashed sharp canines, “I hope security didn’t give you too much trouble.”

 

“Shove it up your ass,” she said and looked to Hinako. “Your brother thinks he can tell me what to do and I am only doing this because I like you.” Inuzuka Tsume said dully and Hinako smiled and nodded. “He would like you and your husband to join in on a little chat.”

 

“Thank you Inuzuka-san,” Hinako stood and Hiashi followed suit, grabbing her purse for her. “Please, sit with my dear friends. You are the best conversationalist and I would love my companions to get to know all about you.” She blushed as Tsume smirked and quickly sat and filled Hiashi’s untouched wine glass. “Just a moment,” Hinako smiled at them and walked off with Hiashi following. “That woman is amazing. She works with us, no?” Hinako asked.

 

“The Inuzuka family is still independent as of now, but her youngest child seems to always be around Neji and Hinata. More or less, she will not be a threat, but I can work out for an alliance ship on paper in blood.” Hiashi explained as he pulled out his phone, “Would you like to schedule a dinner?”

 

“Make it a lunch, invite the main family and any guards they bring along,” Hinako said as a frown came to her face as she saw who was at the table. She hummed lightly, “Whatever they want…do not let them have it.”

 

“Understood.” Hiashi saw who Hinako was looking at. Her brother, Hiroshi Kyo, was seated at a table with Senju Tsunade, Otsutsuki Kaguya, and Nagato. He clenched his fist and stood slightly behind his wife. “Greetings,” he nodded to them all.

 

“Imoto,” Kyo smiled and motioned for her to sit by him. Hiashi still stood behind her. “Lady Otsutsuki had brought up some points of discussion-”

 

“What is with you trying to lengthen the conversation,” Kaguya waved him off and looked to Hinako. “I would think that it would be beneficial if your daughter was to marry a nephew of mine,” she said as she motioned over to the young man dressed in pair of fitted black jeans, black combat boots, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the top buttons left undone. The night sky decorated his forearms and then one on his chest. His hair was a shaggy white, unkept. His light blue eyes were hidden by half lowered lids as he looked to the dancers with boredom. “Toneri is part of my branch family and will indeed insure an alliance between along with a very capable husband for the young Heiress. And before you say anything,” she said with a sigh, “No, I am not asking your daughter to drop her title to fall under mine, but Toneri will give up his name for yours.”

 

“Your nephew is willing to marry into my family?” Hinako asked as Hiashi put a hand on her shoulder. “Just for the sake that he will take on a position with the leaders.”

 

“Correct,” she nodded. Kaguya looked at fine manicured nails. “My sons will take over my position and Toneri’s skills and knowledge would be put to waist if he were to stay where he is.”

 

“And what do you gain from all this?” Tsunade asked with a glare. “You are too selfish to only do this for your nephew.”

 

Kaguya only glanced to Tsunade, “Someone in my family rises to a place of power, bringing honor and power to his family. That is what I get, my nephew proving himself to me and the family.” She smiled lightly but it never reached her eyes. “The only other bachelors are heirs to their own titles or small syndicates that would add nothing but a few workers and good deal if you’re lucky. Please, think this over.”

 

“Is it really wise to try and marry off your family in front of us?” Nagato asked as he wiped his mouth. “Some of us are quick with a hit,” he shot a look to Tsunade. “Not to mention that you are making deals and still refuse to hear me out.” He coughed into the napkin.

 

“I will deal with you privately where I am not surrounded by children and bystanders,” she shot him a glare. “Your little plan with my syndicate was cute, but the second you brought in their apprentices is when you cross a little too far.” She calmed herself and nodded lightly. “So let us both be civil for the night, yes?” Nagato nodded, not wanting to push it further. “And Senju,” she said lightly, “Your scientist…tell him he still owes some dues.”

 

“I’ll be sure he knows.”

 

“Perfect,” Kaguya said with a smile and picked up her wine glass, “I do hope that we can all see brighter days in our near future,” she looked over to her sons, who stood close by to one another as they scanned the rooms. “But I must excuse myself.”

 

“Then we best get to our companions,” Hinako stood and bowed to the table. “Ani, I will be sure to save you a dance,” she smiled to him and he only smiled back and laughed lightly. “Let us go husband,” she said as Hiashi slipped a card out of her bag and left it in Kyo’s hand when they shook hands. “I know Uzumaki-san would still want to discuss some matters with us.” Hinako giggled and glanced as Kaguya waved her nephew towards the dance floor and then walked off to her sons. She glared at the boy as he ran a hand through his hair and walk over to the Hyuga heir, who was standing by a long table of desserts with a glass of water as she listened to the orchestra.

 

“Should I send over a guardian?” Hiashi asked as he caught his wife stare.

 

“No,” Hinako nodded as Hinata looked to her. Hinata glanced over to the male that was walking over to her; the woman held up three fingers and then went back to listening to the orchestra. “They’d only get in the way.

 

Hinata was calm as the boy came over and smiled lightly at her. “May I bother you for a dance?” He asked kindly and she looked to him and placed down her glass. Hinata took his extended hand and followed him to a busy dance floor. “You never answered if I was a bother.”

 

“Does it matter anymore?” She asked lightly as she placed his hand on his shoulders and felt his light touch on her hip.

 

“Of course,” he smiled as they moved slowly with the music. “You are far too busy with what may be happening in the other hall and I do not want to interfere with all your thoughts and planning.” Toneri spoke lightly as he took his place as the lead dancer, but Hinata was quick to notice if she changed direction, he would follow her movements. It was all a fine game, but she had no idea who had control of the board yet. “So, am I being a bother?”

 

“Not yet,” she said as she began to follow his lead. “I do not think that we have been properly introduced.”

 

“We have not,” he nodded and chuckled as he spun her around, “but I like to leave an air of mystery.”

 

“I think it’s terribly rude,” she added.

 

“You may stop the dance anytime you like.” He offered, still being so sweet and gentle. Hinata believed that she really could. Hinata had complete control of what was going on and she tested it by stopping her movements. They stood still in the middle of the floor. Toneri had moved his hand away from her waist, but when he let go of his grip, Hinata didn’t. He looked to their hands. “Oh…” he smirked and looked to her, “you didn’t believe me, did you?”

 

“I did,” she said calmly but her response was too quick. Hinata moved his hand back to her waist, “You are very loyal very quick.” They began to dance again and Toneri seemed to have a glint in his eyes that meant she was doing what he had planned. “Especially odd from your family.”

 

“So you do know me?” He asked lightly and playfully. “There goes my air of mystery.” He dipped her back, “I prove so loyal because why would I not be to the next leader of Hiroshi’s Konoha syndicate?” He pulled her back up and leaned in close, “I know when to fight and when to appease. I would like to appease to you, Hyuga-hime.”

 

“And why would you want that?” She asked lightly.

 

“So when asked, you would allow me the honor to marry you,” he whispered in her ear and then leaned back. Quick to give her space. He smiled at the surprise on her face. “Shall I take you to sit down? I would not want to make you uncomfortable, Hyuga-hime.”

 

“Take my back to my mother,” she said as he only held her by the hand, and walked her back to the table. “You will tell no one else of what we have spoken of.”

 

“Understood,” he nodded and then whispered to her, “my I ask of one request?”

 

Hinata nodded, “You may ask, but expect no approval.”

 

“Dinner, tomorrow? Wherever you like, bring whoever you need to feel safe, my treat.” He offered as they got close to the table. “Here,” he held out a blank card and once at the table, wrote down a number in blue ink. “Thank you for the dance, Hyuga-hime.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, but looked to her, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

 

Hinata pulled her hand away slowly. She took the card and nodded to him, “You are welcome.” Toneri only smiled and bowed before walking back over to his aunt and elder cousins. Hinata stood there as her father walked over and stood beside her. She glanced to him, “Was your marriage arranged?”

 

“No, it was a suggestion,” he said lightly as he glanced down at his eldest. “What would be good for the family, the company.”

 

“Why did you accept it,” she asked lightly as she turned the card in her fingers.

 

“I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me.” He said softly as he glanced back to Hinako, who was making conversation and trying very hard to not pull out her pistol and threaten someone with it. He looked to Hinata. “What does he want?”

 

“Dinner.”

 

“Then its best to figure out what is really going on and what you should be doing.” He lightly patted her shoulder. “I would make an escape now, take the mutt with you and find the others. The Akatsuki and Uchiha had already made their way over and none of the Tailed apprentices are around.” He turned away and walked back over to the table. Hinata made her way over to Kiba and with a light touch, they both walked out with another word and were quick to contact their respective people.

 

Now it was time for the hard part.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go guys, if there is any idea that anyone like that I could continue one of the ideas into something bigger and longer than what was up. There were a few others I was going to write, but those were still ideas that had yet to be flushed out and just were not at the quality I wanted them to be at. I hope that you all enjoyed and that all of my readers are have a great year.


	20. Try Out: The Spiritual Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have come up with more AU/UAs for the Naruto cast and I will be so happy to have the readers feedback on what you think about it.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™

Konohagakure academy valued itself with high standards and the top-rated students in the region in hopes to change the future with an age of new thinkers and doers. The academy was run by Jiraiya, had founded the school to do two things, one, to provided high education to as many students as he could, and as a front for a covert operation of Japan’s military force. Jiraiya was an Black Ops elite officer in Japan’s spiritual force command over the sector in Konohagakure and a few of the neighboring countries. This force handled all other worldly beings that use the mortal realm as either a playground or a hunting grounds. The best way to handle these creatures was to partner with the creatures that want purpose or just something to do. But trying to partner up with a spirit was hard to do at an older age and it meant that older members that join may try to sync up with a creature or spirit or they will be trained in charms and spells to fight and protection along with relocation. It happened a lot with the members of the command force, but, as an old fonder discovered, it seemed that children had a higher success rate at syncing and that meant they became key members of the command force and could grow into the elites. And they ranked as such.

But not just any child could be chosen to sync up…so it seemed they were at an impasse, agents had to find a way to scout for potential students to sync and train. It used to be that commanding officers would look to agent’s children, but many were quick to turn away and refuse to allow their child to take part. Which, in all respects, made scene. No one wanted to sacrifice their children for the sake of the upper hand. So, then scouts came up to consider cities and high ranked academies, where they would find the perfect subjects. Though, it was hard to get around it legally because scouts went to the student and never to the guardians; so, with the regret from the country leader Minato Namikaze turned a blind eye to the agency about who was hired and how. With so little regulation, it always seemed dangerous that one day, the Spiritual Agency would one day either collapse in the worse way or grow to be an unbeatable force.

Jiraiya tried his best to never force a student, but he was greatly understaffed when it came to synced agents and not many students were quick to risk their lives for something like that. He could find a few students though, very good ones, but also ones that were a major pain in his ass too. Speaking of them, he heard his phone alert go off and he opened a drawer at his desk to see the glowing screen. It looked like another crisis was on his hands and it was only midday. He sighed and without question tapped on the glass between his office and one of the secretaries. She looked over and frowned when he held up a sign that had three student’s name.

Shizune huffed as she went to the microphone and pressed the live button. “Nara, Uchiha, and Aburame, to the main office during lunch break.” She only had to say it once, it was a common occurrence with those boys, with missing days and coming in late. She was sure that Jiraiya had to make several calls to their parents and she did not want to be on the receiving of those calls.

On the other side of the building, Shikamaru groaned as he was lying his head on his desk as other students snickered at him. His teacher only sighed and brought attention back to the board to get through his lesson. He pulled out his phone and looked down to see that the other two were already going back and forth about who was taking what notes and who was going to buy dinner later. He looked up and marveled at how the two could continue to stare straight at the board and write novels back and forth. He looked over to see that his family friend seemed to be upset as she sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. She almost sounded jealous sometimes. He looked at the clock and timed out how long he could nap before he would have to be awake enough not to be killed by one thing or another. Shikamaru looked over to the Uchiha, who was still texting like a mad man and noticed that the bags under his eyes seemed to have lessened, which was good because a tired Uchiha is a troublesome one.

It was not a long enough nap and Shikamaru felt himself growing angry with the idea of having to deal with some creature and an exam. He walked between the two other students, who were already tracking and finding out what was going on. He was already losing out on a lot of sleep and those to sleeping just as much as he does and still being able to work at 100% meant either meant there was something wrong with him, or his companions.

“I say we just send Shino to go deal with this,” Sasuke Uchiha said as he pulled at his tie to loosen it and walked with his hands shoved into his pockets as his bag hung on one shoulder. Dark hair was left to frame his face and stuck up in the back and would never flatten down. The basic uniform was black white and blue; black pants, blue ties, vest, jackets, and white button ups. Girls followed the same example. Shikamaru was more a shirt, vest, and tie, while Shino just wore the plane basics of a tie, button up, and black pants, and then Sasuke in full uniform with no vest but tried to remain as perfectly quaffed as he could. “It’s a demon plant, nothing a little weed killer can’t take care of.”

“Your jokes are getting better,” Shino said dully as he cleaned his sunglasses, allowing the two to see hard steely dark brown eyes. He put them back on before looking at them, “But destroying the physical form is not our task, if you ever read any of the reports.” Shikamaru did. But why make that known? They all knew that Shikamaru would never do anything until he got full reports from anyone who knew anything. “It’s a relocation of the demon.”

“Why?” Sasuke shot back with a glare as they came up to the office. “Letting that thing live on this realm will lead to someone getting killed, and then what do we do? Say oops, our bad.” He looked at Shikamaru, “we should just get rid of it.”

“If you think I’m suddenly going to go rouge, you’re wrong.” He said dully as he put his hand and on the door. “And you know what Uchiha,” Shikamaru said uncharacteristically loud as he opened the door, “I think you and your boyfriend should learn to keep your noses in your business.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so bitter and single, we wouldn’t have to win every argument with you,” Sasuke said back like the terrible actor he was.

“Go ahead and start another fight,” Shino said with a sigh, “best we save Shizune-sama the trouble of calling us again.”

“You three,” she looked to them while shaking her head side to side slowly, “I should just start holding classes in here for you.”

“Then I would have to listen to the Uchiha moan about how he is being kept away from the love of his life,” Shikamaru shot with a smirk as the Uchiha flushed red and glared at him.

“Like hell I do that ever!” He yelled as Jiraiya opened the door for them and closed it after them and was sure to nod thanks to Shizune through the glass. She couldn’t hear anything they say and that was a good thing, cause whenever Jiraiya had to discipline someone he could get loud. “Did you really have to say that? You make me sound like a love-sick fool.”

“Someone has to say it,” Shino said and Sasuke whipped around and glared at him. “You take his call no matter the situation and I’m surprised you haven’t outed the agency because he may have shown slight concern of what you do.” He raised a brow as Sasuke looked to be holding back the burning rage in his gut before fire could literally spill out of his mouth.

“I see all that team work training has yielded results,” Jiraiya sighed as she sat back down and placed down three files for them and glanced over to be sure that Shizune was back to the infirmary, which was the station she usually worked. He looked back at them, “Weaken it enough to relocate and be very careful, the thing will do anything for a quick meal.” He uncuffed his sleeves to roll them up and stood, “I have Hatake-san waiting to take you to the station and have excused you from classes, be quick about it because exams start soon.” He raised a brow as the three seemed to slump forward a bit. “Alright,” he said and put his hands on his hips, “work quick and I’ll give you detention tomorrow, library is all yours for the day.”

“I have classes to pass old man,” Sasuke shot back and Jiraiya felt his eye twitch, he wasn’t that old. “Some of us are planning for a future that doesn’t always involve being at the end of blade.”

Shikamaru gave that a thought…what was he going to do after secondary school. He never gave much thought to it. He thought that this would be the rest of his life, fighting for Japan without japan ever knowing. His cover for it was that the three worked at a dojo. His mother had pushed him to quit and get a job with his uncle so he could take over the shop one day. But making medicine and running a store for the rest of his life…it sounded so boring. Sure, Shikamaru was good at school, naturally gifted, but he never figured out what would happen if he had to get a real job someday. Before he knew what was going on, Shino was basically leading him out of the room by the back of his shirt. “Thanks.”

“I know that you’re tired, but I need you to focus a little bit better on the task at hand,” Shino let go of him and the three were headed to their cubies to get normal shoes on and collect their things. Shikamaru grabbed his coat and stuffed his bag with his uneaten lunch and a few extra books he had been reading. He was also sure to grab his journal. He had to figure out what he was going to do about that whole future thing. Still, he was a second year, but he knew that his mother was going to demand what his plan was for college and work. “Hatake-sensei is the worst driver.” Shino said as he put on his coat and scarf and looked at the two, “best we just run into an intersection now.”

“It’s the stupid eye patch,” Sasuke said with a sigh as Shikamaru was still lost in his own thoughts. The plant was a thousand miles away from him and he almost didn’t seem to care about it in the least bit. He was sure to try and avoid looking like he was still zoned out. He put on his bag and turned to see that Sasuke was staring at him. He raised a brow and frowned when the male only smirked and walked ahead of him. “If this goes well, we can spend the morning sleeping.” They walked out to the road and about a block away, they saw a car waiting. “I call front.”

“It’s my turn,” Shino cut in as he fixed his glasses, “so no, you won’t be calling anything Uchiha.”

“Get bent Aburame,” Sasuke shot back as he glared. He glanced back to Shikamaru, who was just staring at the ground as he walked, “And what’s wrong with you?”

“Hm?” Shikamaru looked up at him with a snap of his neck, “What?”

“I can’t believe that you rank above me,” Sasuke scoffed and faced forward again. “Hatake-sensei,” he called as the older man with silver hair that stuck up and swept towards one side. The man was wearing a medical mask and eyepatch, but dressed in a very formal business suit and black loafers. The man looked to be reading a book and the three just avoided bringing it up, since their sensei was quick to ignore the question. “You’re actually on time, I’m almost impressed.”

“I happen to be close by,” he said with a shrug as he opened the door and the three got in, throwing bags into the back on by Shikamaru’s and Sasuke’s feet. Shino was quick to pick a station that played the top hits and Sasuke was unfortunately nodding his head to. But allowed Shikamaru to continue with the tangent of his thoughts. Would he even want to continue with the agency? He looked to Kakashi and wondered how he liked being employed by the agency…he had to have a good pay check…or so he hoped. Kakashi Hatake fronted as a private tutor and as a scout, the two jobs matched well since this meant that Kakashi could try and recruit new spirit holders that didn’t got to academies. The three had been recruited by Jiraiya and had met Kakashi while they were being trained and first synced with spirits. But was he happy? Does the man get time to sit back and look at the clouds? Hell, does he get any sleep? He’s always reading a new book so he must have free time at some point. Shikamaru was never subtle, so he wasn’t surprised when Kakashi looked at him through the rearview mirror and raised a brow. “What seems to be on your mind Shikamaru?”

“Too much,” his answer was quick and short. Shikamaru was good at avoiding answering questions that he did not want to answer. Or get to deep that he would have to have full hearts to hearts about how he had no idea what he was doing with his life and it was starting to terrify him. “This thing…is there a reason why we are being told to relocate it and not contain?”

“They want us to relocate the beast!?” Sasuke shot up and glared at Kakashi, “why the hell are we suddenly going soft on the things that are killing humans?”

“You need to start reading reports,” Shino sighed and he dug into his bag and pulled out the file that Jiraiya gave them. “The relocation will be up by the Senju mountain, I bet Grandfather Kage offered up his temple area,” Shino said lightly as Kakashi smiled under his mask; he could admit that his students/team was very entertaining. “I hope that you have some clue what is going on Hatake-sensei.”

“I know about as much as you three,” he said lightly as they pulled up into the busier parts of town and stuck behind traffic and buses. “I am not paid to know; I’m paid to be sure that you three are properly trained and not injured on the job.” Kakashi was just a scout and trainer, but ranked at jonin in the agency while the three were still only early into their chunin promotion; it brought them more dangerous missions, a pay increase, and new trainers. Luckily, since there were no new operatives, Kakashi followed them as their trainer. Though, Sasuke and Shikamaru would do anything to get more operatives that could take on syncing because that meant less grunt work for them. New agents came in everyday, but they were usually older adults that could not sync or would try and get themselves tainted or killed.

“Will you ever be paid to know?” Shikamaru asked with a smirk even though he was genuinely curious. He could make it to anbu easy (if death didn’t get to him first) and live comfortably like that. Kakashi shrugged as he pulled into an old police station and towards the back to the garages and stopped as he opened one of the garages marked ‘000’. “Has Genma gotten back to anyone on our talismans? The man doesn’t answer text…can he text?”

“About as well as Grandpa Kage,” Sasuke smirked as he still wouldn’t take his eyes off his phone. “Have we gotten a raise in body syncing?” He looked up when Shikamaru let out a curt laugh as he was playing games on his phone. “What?”

“More than 20% and those guys will take over,” he said as he glanced to Sasuke, who went back to his phone. “I think you seem to forget that they are creatures that could and would kill us if they felt like it. Imagine the power they would have with a living host…a living and willing host.” He looked out the window as the car pulled in and once the garage closed, a platform took them down. Shikamaru was so amazed that no one has found this place beneath the police station…it was the most obvious thing in the world and yet they didn’t have reporters crowding demanding to know what was going on. He watched the lights as Kakashi shifted to park and turned the car off. That left the group in a weird silence. Shikamaru didn’t mind it, the silence gave the mind room to move and think, while constantly noise offered a nice backdrop to the world, but sometimes the world needed to just stay silent. Shikamaru exited the car the quickest as he grabbed his bag and began to walk towards the prep rooms; he liked to say that he just wanted to get on with it, but he hated changing in front of the two.

It was one thing to be the smartest, but it seemed that he was only the smart one while Sasuke got to be handsome, charming, and smart. It was unfair in all truth. The Uchiha got the best genes, school, he was sure that the guy made more money than him too, and he got a boyfriend…it was like fate was rubbing it in his face about all the stuff Shikamaru would never have.

“Time frame Aburame?” Sasuke asked as he walked in as Shikamaru was fastening his tactical pants and wore a black skin tight long sleeved shirt. He was quick to strip down and then went to his locker across from Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back and rolled his eyes, the Uchiha was gorgeous! “I have a boyfriend Nara.”

“I know, the world knows with how much you two seem to declare it at any given moment,” he sighed lightly as he was sure to have his back the man. “Sorry…I’m being bitter.”

“Would you like me to aid you in that department?” Shino asked lightly as he was a few lockers down from Shikamaru.

“You aren’t really my type Aburame, but I am flattered,” Shikamaru smiled at him. Shino pulled off his sunglasses and looked at him with confusion. “How would you help?”

“Hopefully putting you on a well needed skin care routine,” Sasuke said.

“I was thinking more of becoming a proper, ‘wingman’. Go out and list off your positive traits to potential partners and rewording negative ones to positive.” Shino offered as he laced up his boots and hide away differed daggers and knives.

“Maybe you just need to open and be more approachable Shikamaru,” Kakashi added as he put on a light grey breast plate and placed a mask at the top of his head. His medical mask replaced with a normal black mask. “Young men need to go out and fall in love a few times; experience all kinds of love and affection.”

“I am approachable,” Shikamaru pouted as he, Sasuke, and Shino put on black vest that had a few pockets to hide away scrolls, charms, and weapons. Shino put on a pair of goggles and then two forearm bands that probably had more tech in them then most military grade weapons. Sasuke was strapped a small book onto his belt, the other two did the same but it seemed that Sasuke was the most gifted in it. Just another reason to be bitter. “I’m witty, smart, have a great personality, and I fight demons.” Shikamaru added his extra weapons and thin metal wire.

“Well, we can for sure use all that charm to get you a date once we finish.” Sasuke smirked as he put on his standard issued gloves as he faced Shikamaru, while closing his locker. Shikamaru put on his gloves as he used his foot to close the locker and strapped on extra knives and silver wire. “Anyone you have in mind?”

“Nope,” Shikamaru said, popping a bit on the ‘p’ at the end.

“This is going to be difficult, isn’t it?” Shino said as he walked over. “Do you think you can be of help sensei?”

“I could help you look more physically attractive,” he offered with a smile in his eyes, “You need the most hand to hand combat training out of anyone.” He walked over to them and laughed as Shikamaru frowned and slumped forward. “Healthy body equals a healthy mind Shikamaru.”

“More like you all want to cut me off from sweets,” he shot back.

“Someone has to,” Shino said as Sasuke chuckled. Shikamaru scoffed and the three walked out to one of the outpost rooms, passing other agents, labs, and containment rooms. They came up to a large door marked ‘Spirit Containment Area’ with two guards posted on either side. “Let us in.” He said as he knocked. The two guards rolled their eyes. The door began to slowly open and there stood the container. Another specialized jonin rank, he only specialized in containment work and a bit of banishing work too. Ibiki Morino was an older member of the group that was recruited as a young adult and was one of the few that could be synced, but being from a time with very little regulation, his mind was a little sensitive from heavy body syncing in his early days. “Hello Morino-sensei, have you made anyone cry today?”

“Watch your tone brat,” he looked down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why are we sending out the kiddie brigade for a relocation? I have trained men and women waiting to actually get the job done.” He asked Kakashi as the three walked past him towards the large glass tubes that were glowing with different kanji around the bases.

“Jiraiya-dono asked for the three,” he said bluntly. “Your people are capable, but you are not,” he looked to the man who glared back at him. “We need the three to weaken the creature enough to relocate it and they need the practice.” Kakashi watched as the three walked up to their respective tubes and the creatures inside stirred awake. “This is the best way to do it, even if it would be easier to get it done quick, they need as much experience as possible.”  

Ibiki grunted, “The collection team will follow behind,” he then turned away and walked off back to his main office, being sure to stop and lightly place his hand on the tube that held the wisp like creature, who sparked up a brilliant blue before than fading back as Ibiki walked away.

Kakashi walked over to one of the tubes where a lanky man in a very feminine kimono with long blonde hair was sitting on a cloud, huffing on a pipe and humming lightly to himself. Kakashi bowed to him, “Hello Ashta-dana,” he kept low as the humming stopped and he felt the hard stare of bright yellow eyes. “We have work to do,” he stood up and watched as the man stepped down, his kimono falling off one shoulder, never letting go of his long pipe. The creature raised his hand and a talisman raised from a holding area in the base up to eye level. Kakashi took hold and the stone piece and it turned into two batons that were a bright silver metal. He hooked them both onto his side holders and placed his hand on the glass. The man smiled as he placed his hand against his and Kakashi began to slowly pull him out. Ashta let out a sigh as he floated behind Kakashi and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Are you feeling better?”

“ _Ah_ ” the man said lightly as he floated behind Kakashi as he walked over to small safe and placed his hand down on it. “ _Ah?_ ” He looked over Kakashi’s shoulder with wide eyes as the man pulled out a porcelain mask that would only cover the bottom of the creature’s face. “ _eh…eh…_ ” he said as he held still as Kakashi put the mask on him.

“New policy,” Kakashi explained as Ashta touched the mask and seemed more interested in it. No matter, he always followed. Kakashi had the talisman.

“ _I will not leave this imprisonment for some disgusting little weed,’_ A large demon that was as black as ink except for glowing blue eyes and a large mouth filled with brilliant white teeth sneered at Shikamaru just stood there with a bored expression. “ _Best to just send me back to the other side-”_

“Please,” Shikamaru said, “I would love nothing more than to trade you out, but we have work to do and a paycheck to earn.” Shikamaru said even though deep in his gut he would be lost without Nujo, a demon of shadows. Usually known for nothing more than just startling unsuspecting humans with a scare when the lights going out. He was very attached to the demon and only felt a real sense of purpose with him. Also, to say that, if he was to leave, Shikamaru could not ever sync with anything else and then he would be with nothing but being a normal student again. Not that he would ever let the spoiled brat ever know. “Just another day out, fresh air, destroying creatures…you would miss it.”

“ _I demand that if I am to be used as a silly little play toy, then you must allow me to sync more._ ” Nujo said with a grin as he leaned down to look eye to eye with him. “ _70% with my weapons._ ”

“How about I just leave you here and I can sleep?” Shikamaru shot back as Nujo glared at him. “You know I don’t decide how much, I follow the rules.”

“ _And that is why you will always be so stagnant,_ ” he sneered back as his talisman rose and Shikamaru quickly grabbed it and it turned into a pair of shotos and he tucked them away on the holsters on his back. “ _Come now human boy, I shall show your little companions how to wield such a powerful being._ ”

“Don’t forget humble and understanding,” Shikamaru scoffed under his breath as he put his hand on the glass and slowly pulled him out of the cage; it always gave him a weird feeling in his chest as Nujo was unbound and able to be so freely next to him; sometimes he wondered if the demon felt the same way too. They odd connection they had and how everything was so different when near one another. He wondered what it would be like if there were no barriers between the two. But he pushed that away as Nujo went on ahead and floated by his safe that held a mask that covered the top half of his face with kanjis where the eyes should be. Shikamaru got it out for him and held it up as Nujo flew into it and seemed to marvel at how wonderful it was. He would always complain about low sync level, but he enjoyed being able to work though.

Sasuke was sheathing a katana and placed it on his back as he looked to the tall samurai with wild dark hair and stinging red eyes that starred down at the boy. “Please stop,” Sasuke looked up at him with an annoyed expression, “we may be family, but that doesn’t mean I can read your thoughts.””

“ _If anyone should be allowed a higher sync, it shall be I. We are of the same blood; I would lay down my own being to keep you protected. Never would I use my own kin-”_ he was cut off as Sasuke held his hand up to stop him. “ _You do not interrupt your grandfather insolent little boy._ ”

“Grandfather Madara,” Sasuke placed his hand on the glass, “we will never be higher sync, all you do is demand to see the family and just complain.” He pulled the spirit out and Madara was quick to walk over to the safe and stare intently as he waited for Sasuke to open it. The Uchiha pulled out a deep red demon mask and placed it on the male’s face. He pulled his phone out and sighed when he felt Madara looking over his shoulder. “What?”

“ _Where is the game with the hard sugars? I was getting very good and wish to continue_.” Sasuke sighed as Shino snorted as he grabbed the talisman and it turned into a ball and chain with a sickle at the other end of the chain. Sasuke scoffed as Shino wrapped up the weapon so that it hung nicely on his belt and the began to pull out the mountain beast that stood on back legs with hooved feet, covered in dark fur and almost appeared to look human…not sure what kind of human but it was human like.

“ _It seems the weed has overgrown…_ ” The beast said with an emotionless face. He walked slowly behind Shino as went over to get a mask that had been a full mask that looked like a dog mask. Shino opened the safe, but the beast reached in and put on the mask without question. “ _I told you to destroy the weed when you had the chance._ ”

“It is a relocation Kenu-sama,” Shino said as he fixed his glasses and walked back over to the group who were standing before a screen and watching as cameras that were hooked up all over the city were capturing the giant plant that hissed and tried to attack agents that were trying to keep the plant from attacking and having to find it again. “We will follow orders like any good solider would. I hope that you are feeling well.”

“ _Very much. It seems that rest was all I needed for my recovery, but I would greatly enjoy another…movie…as you call them._ ” Kenu said with a nod, still no inflection in his voice. “ _Yes, something with those flying cars and laser guns._ ”

“Your spirit is a nerd,” Sasuke said with a smirk as Kakashi was currently going through the screens with a technician. Sasuke was then felt the pain of being hit on the back of his head. He turned back and glared at the older spirit that was glaring down at him, “Grandfather-”

“ _Do not ‘grandfather’ me. You will respect those that you must entrust with your life Sasuke._ ” Madara said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “ _The Uchiha Clan is above simple name calling._ ”

“I will never get tired of how you basically fight creatures with your mother,” Shikamaru laughed as Nujo busted out laughing with him, floating behind Shikamaru and clutching his middle. That was always something that Shikamaru liked, his connection with Nujo seemed to be the strongest out of everyone. Which was nice because Sasuke was paired with his own grandfather and Shikamaru still did a better job with connecting with the demon. It made him feel good about himself but in a very odd way. Like it was something that he shouldn’t have been proud of.

“Alright boys,” Kakashi said as he pulled on his own white anbu mask and lead the three out to the large unmarked black truck to take them to location. As they got into the back of the truck, the four spirits took off a bit ahead, since there was only a weapon sync, it meant that the spirits and creatures didn’t have to stick around too close to their weapons for them to be useful. “This should not be a too hard mission, but we have gotten wind of…a few complications with mission.” Kakashi said as he watched Shino already pulling up screens and reports that he wouldn’t even ask on how he get access to. “Best you three deal with the plant while I be sure we are not interrupted.”

“You think more creatures will come to its aid?” Sasuke asked as he was still on his phone, and not even needing more than a glance down before texting whoever back. Shikamaru was so ready to smack the devise out of his hands, but then he would suffer the wrath of the Uchiha. He scoffed, “so they finally learned team work?”

“Best to be on guard,” Kakashi said as he leaned back and close his only visible eye.

It was nothing new to not get an answer out of Kakashi, but that kind of avoidance was a whole new level. Shikamaru was decent at a lot of things, except for spirit bonding, he seems to be amazing at that and ready to throw it in the Uchiha’s face when the time comes, but one thing he was practically good at was avoiding answering questions that would cause any sort of trouble or backlash. It was how he could distract his mother long enough to run off to his room or out the door when she got on her kick on his savings, his work schedule, his school, and his applications for after school. Shikamaru got the trait by learning from his father on what to answer and to not answer but still give verbal reaction. What Kakashi had done was not answer a question that seemed a little too important to avoid; are the demons learning to aid one another in battle, because if they were that meant a whole new level of emergency. Which, if Kakashi cared about their well-being, he would have answered saying that they would be training more, more team-building, and new orders from the Grandfather Kage. Probably even new policy on what younger agents would do if they encounter a creature without their spirits. Spirit synced agents were at a new risk because residue is left behind from their partners that made them noticeable to other creatures, beasts, and demons. But he just said ‘Best to be on guard’? So if it wasn’t the creatures coming to aid others, what was interfering with agents?

But he didn’t bring it up though…maybe he was just over-reacting to the whole situation. Best to just not be the worrier of the group. Besides, there was no way that Kakashi wouldn’t tell them if he knew, since it was also a very common thing that no one told any of the spirit agents what was going on until it became a very big deal. Which could either be good or bad for the whole group.

_(Line Break)_

“Am I dead?” Shikamaru asked as he felt like he just got thrown into a mountain, of course that didn’t happen, he was thrown into the side of a grocery store. He was slowly stood up three shadowed arms coming up from the shadow of the building to hold him steady and guide him back to the fight. “You couldn’t have cushioned the fall?”

“ _I am a fighting tool, not your babysitter,_ ” Nujo said as he appeared behind him, a big smile on his face Shikamaru felt his weapons grow heavy in his hands and almost pulse. “ _Go for the roots, cut off its supply at the base._ ”

“There are dead bodies under it,” He looked to Nujo, who only smiled bigger as he began to laugh at the idea. Shikamaru paled, “It feeds on the living souls….” He then began to take off running back into the heat of battle, “the thing is still feeding off bodies in the ground. Living bodies!” He yelled as he dodged and slashed through roots and thorns. Shino was the first to react and used the ball end of his weapon to hook around the bulbs head. He gave a hard pull in hopes to reveal a weak spot. Sasuke made a mad dash to go attack the beast while Shikamaru was trying to cut away at the roots and attack the base. Of course, it felt like he was doing nothing to help since it seemed for every root he cut away three more came through. He growled as the blades of his shotos grew dark in color and his next strikes made sure nothing came back up from them.

“You’re over synced,” Shino called as his arm band blinked red. “Pull back-” he was cut off as he nearly had his weapon pulled out of his hands. Shino pulled back on the chain and brought the bulb head down closer to the ground, Kenu actively protecting his partner from the roots Shikamaru could not get to.

“We don’t really have the luxury to worry about that,” Sasuke said as his katana began to blaze with a black fire and his eyes turned red with spinning black totems. “Keep going, just enough to pull it out from the ground.”

“I know,” Shikamaru shot back with a groan as he delivered a hard stab to the bottom of the plant and the area around it began to wither and die. “Nujo-sama…I’m gonna need a bit more help on figuring out how to knock this thing out.”

“ _Must I do all the work?_ ” The shadow whined as he used a tree’s shadow to pull and try to uproot the plant. “ _Get rid of the central system-”_

“ _Now you idiot!”_ Madara said as he was protecting Sasuke from thorns and vines. “ _The beast must be pulled out of its energy source-”_

 _“It must be knocked out with the poison from the fogs of the beyond.”_ Kenu said as Shino dug into the ground more and began to walk backwards as to pull the beast closer to the ground.

“Nujo,” Shikamaru glared at him, “I need the right answer-”

“ _You dare doubt I? The source of your power and bonded companion?!”_

“Not the time for dramatics,” Shino called as the plant let out a cry and ten vines emerged from it and the three paled. “Oh no…” Shino felt a major headache coming on. Just as he was about to unhook himself from the being, they all heard the loud chimes of a cell phone going off. “Uchiha-”

“If I don’t answer, he worries!” Sasuke yelled back as he was trying to get his phone out and keep from getting hit. “Just…cover for me!”

“Do not pick up that phone!” Shikamaru yelled as he rolled away from an attack and then sliced through another set of vines and the base of the plant. “Call him later!”

“He’ll call the house if I don’t answer! I told him I was at home! If he finds out, I’m not-” he was cut off when Kakashi came and pulled him out of the way from three vines trying to crush him. “Any ideas sensei,” Sasuke shot at him. Before anything, Kakashi took his phone and stuffed it into his back pouch. “Hey!”

“Demon plant Sasuke, figure out how to knock it out and I’ll give it back.”

“Can we just kill the damn thing?” Shikamaru called as he and Nujo used shadows to try and again pull it out of the ground.

“Against orders!” Shino called. Before Shikamaru could try to build his case, the four were blinded by a smoke bomb being thrown. Shikamaru quickly recognized the smoke bomb, it was one of their own. So, it wasn’t poison. Check. He began to look around but he couldn’t tell what anything was. A vine nearly missed him but he caught the glimpse of a body running past him. He jumped back and then heard Shino and Sasuke. They called out positions and Shikamaru called out his before he felt something drag him out from the smoke. He coughed as he was thrown out onto the streets and right next to a bike rack. It looked like someone had stolen someone’s bike but didn’t care to notice the group fighting demons; priorities.

Shikamaru sat up as Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi had fallen back to his side and they were arguing on how to clear the smoke and get back on. They figure it must have been one of the other agents trying to get the upper hand, but no agent without a spirit would jump into a fight without warning, even the ones that hated them. He flicked his hand forward and Nujo quickly went back into the area, towering in the smoke as it searched and looked to try and reach out for moving figures. Shikamaru stood and stretched out his back, “That is going to get me out of gym for sure,” he said as he looked to Shino, “and we don’t get back up.”

“No, we don’t,” Shino said as he pushed a button on his glasses and looked to be scanning the area. “Four heat signatures, but…” he nearly took a step back, “but not one for the agency…not that I have recorded…”

Before Shikamaru could question ‘what the hell was going on’, the three turned as Sasuke’s phone began to ring again. They watched as he slowly picked it up, still staring at the smoke cloud with his special eyes. “Hey…can I call you back?” He asked lightly and they listened to a semi concerned voice trying to laugh off worry. “I know…I got caught up with some work stuff…we might have had a break in.” The voice began to panic but Sasuke kept his cool so well that Shikamaru was sure that he had no feelings. “Don’t worry…I’ll see you tomorrow before school- Yeah…I’ll be careful…promise. Good night, love you.” He waited until he got a replay and then hung up the phone. The four looked back out as the smoke began to clear and there stood Nujo, Madara, and Kenu, standing around the uprooted plant with the bulb frozen over and the roots cut and tied. Shino began to jog over as he saw people begin to rise out of the dirt. Sasuke followed.

“So…” Shikamaru looked to Kakashi, “that was the complication.” He asked as he watched Ashta float over to Kakashi.

“ _Ah…eh ah,”_ Ashta said lightly as he held out a folded piece of paper to the man. “ _Ah.”_

Kakashi opened the note and then folded it back up and tucked it away. “Yep,” he popped the ‘p’ and he looked to Shikamaru. “I’ll signal the retrieval team, and call for an escort on the humans. Make sure no one runs off.”

Shikamaru nodded and ran over, Nujo quickly following to peer over his shoulder as they pulled out and lied drowsy bodies away from the plant. “ _I may ease them into a sleep Shika,”_ Nujo said as he starred down at the face of an older man. “ _Imagine looking like that someday. It will not suit you Shika.”_

 _“I should be able to lull them into the illusion of a dream.”_ Kenu said as he looked to Shino. “ _To keep them awake and able to answer questions.”_

 _“They have just been saved from a slow death,”_ Madara cut in with a glare as he was standing by a young woman. “ _Allow them the chance to breath and process such a life changing event. Not like anyone would believe them anyway.”_ He said as he walked over to Sasuke. “ _Not to forget that you must prepare for an exam grandson.”_

“Just…” Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his temples. “Put them to sleep Shikamaru…I hate when they start screaming.” He said and Shikamaru and Nujo began to put them to sleep one by one. Sasuke looked to Shino, “you saw four agents ambushed our target? Like, to show us up or as a threat?”

“I don’t think it was anything of that nature,” Shino said as he wrapped up his weapon and tucked it away. “Though a part of me hopes that whoever came through was part of the agency, if not…we may have much bigger problems than little sleep.” The two continued to discuss the situation at hand as Shikamaru finished and noticed something. He could have sworn that the plant had a different aura around it. Even when something has been incapacitated, it shouldn’t feel any different from before. He walked along the plant, trying to pinpoint where the center of what it’s aura was would be. Just as he made it to the bulb, he saw it. Under a large leaf he found a bright red symbol. “What are you looking at?” Shino called over as the three spirits were already around Shikamaru.

 _“Shit.”_ Madara said as Nujo sighed and Kenu glared at the symbol.

“Whoever they were, they were not here to help us,” Shikamaru said as he found the imagine of the symbol in his memories from the many study nights. The definition popping in next. He looked over to the two, “They took the things talisman.”

“What?” Sasuke asked with a glare.

“Perfect,” Shino sighed and turned away as the truck pulled up to take the humans. “I’ll put it in the report. We can deal with this tomorrow after lunch.”

Sasuke and Shikamaru could agree to that.

_(Line Break)_

Genma enjoyed being able to take solace in the library of the academy in hopes to get some much-needed time to himself and a place to read in quiet. But, of course, his haven was at the hands of three young boys that were loudly sleeping in the back of the library, and most likely surrounded by the books that he had hoped they would be able to sort and label in time. It would be rude to wake them up, but he almost couldn’t stand the snoring. Genma stood up and walked over to the pile on the ground. Shikamaru resting his with back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest; he knew the boy could fall asleep in any position. Then there was Shino who was laying on his stomach and had his suit jacket draped over his head to keep the light out and his sunglasses carefully placed away on a book pile to his left. Genma was tempted to take a picture, he kept a few at the office back at the agency, most of the non-spirit synced agents would coo at how cute the three looked while asleep. Kurenai had loved seeing new pictures and would tease the boys while they had lessons with her. Sasuke was by far the cutest of the three (which somehow Shikamaru also had bitter jealousy towards), he was curled up with his head on Shino’s back and clutching the sweater-vest that Shikamaru had been wearing but took off because of the heat of being right by the window. He pulled out his phone and took three photos at different angles and then closed the curtain and looked at the time; he would give them another thirty minutes.

So, with the three sleeping at the few recruits at the academy, it allowed a young pink haired girl the time to wonder to get to the entrance of the school to search into three specific lockers. She was dressed perfectly in her uniform, a white button up that was short sleeved, a black pleated skirt, a blue bow around her neck, blue sweater vest, and her knee-high stockings and school shoes. She carefully had pulled her hair back into a small ponytail that was high up on the back of her head. She hated having her hair stick to her neck when she was playing volleyball and soccer. A tidy bag was swaying as she happily walked through the halls at the beat of the newest pop song that one of her good friends recommended her. She also had a few books that she had to drop off for a teacher, but she would get to that later. A bright red ribbon would have her spotted from a mile away, but only to the observant of the few.

She sighed as she came up to the large room filled with different cubies and she walked over and carefully opened a few she believed to be the right ones until she got the right ones. Once spotted, she went to work with opened her bag and pulling out three different small microphones she could hide way in the back at the top corner. She hummed as she set up her latest modifications and then pulled out a clear screen, that lit up blue when turned on and hooked the three mics to her device. It only took about five minutes and then she was back in the hall headed towards the teacher’s lounge to drop off the books and then make a stop at the library just to see the older gentlemen squirm and try to keep her from going over to where the little boys were sleeping after doing a whole lot of nothing.

“Hello Genma-senpai,” she smiled as she walked up to him and bowed lightly even when he looked at her with a tired smile. “I was hoping you had something new for me,” she laughed as Genma only reached under his desk and pulled out a poetry book that was hard covered, dull red, and frayed from use. “Ooo,” she took the extended book and began to flip through, “You know me so well Genma-senpai,” she giggled. “Do you mind if I look around?” She pointed over her shoulder and bit back a laugh from the look of worry on his face that he tried to hide. “I will be really quick but I know I’ve seen a few books about mythology; I told a friend and she was interested.” She said as she began to walk over and only passing him a glance, he was already out from around the desk, trying to act as casual as possible.

“Sure thing Haruno-san,” he said with a fake smile and she lightly bit her cheek to keep from smiling back. “But you have class and I will not cover for you this time.”

“It’s almost break, and you know how smart I am,” she smiled and flaunted as she flipped her bangs out of her face only to have them fall back into place. “I will be quick though, I know exactly what I’m looking for.” She walked off to the opposite of where she needed to go just to give him a chance to try and wake up the three. Sakura Haruno was ranked in the top ten for a reason, she was a great students and athlete, but watching those three struggle with keeping up was entertaining and maddening. She was just as good or even better than three but no one would give her chance. With all her research and going out of her way to track down recruiters and try and show off her skill, they just kept overlooking her, not until she meant her sensei. Sakura tried to casually look around to find her book, and once she saw Genma walk back to his desk, she knew she was in the clear to walk over there like she had no idea they were there. She kept it casual though, just to let them believe she had no idea what was going on.

“Here.” Sasuke said bluntly not needing to turn around to see Sakura approach. He held up the thick book and she grabbed it with a smirk. “Goodbye now.”

“Aw,” she teased as she put her hands on her hips, “is someone grumpy because they got in trouble, again?” She laughed as the three groaned lightly as they looked to still be fighting to stay awake while tagging all the books. “I can’t understand how you all rank above me when you guys are in detention or called to the office.”

“I’m smarter than you,” Shikamaru said as he was holding a book and then about ready to fall asleep again. “Now please go away.”

“You think you’re smarter than me because you don’t have to read,” she shot back, holding back the need to attack him. “But trust me, I am much smarter than you.”

“Please Haruno-san,” Shino said as his glasses were crooked and tie messed up. “Is there something that we can help you with, if not, we really must finish before lunch.” He said lightly as he looked up to her and she only sighed and turned away. He watched as she walked away and received a hard nudge to his side from Sasuke’s foot. “What?”

“Don’t stare, its rude,” he said as he finished the last in his pile and grabbed another. “If you like her, just talk to her like a normal person.”

“I recall you stalking until he started talking to you,” Shikamaru shot in and him and Shino shared a laugh as Sasuke turned pink. “So, excuse me if I question your relationship advice.”

Sasuke turned away with a scoff, “At least my approached worked…” he muttered and the other two only chuckled and they tried to finish as much as they could so they would be able to sleep after lunch. Shino and Shikamaru shared a look and both smile since the boy was now flushed and embarrassed. They finished just before it was time for lunch with just another pile left to do, but Shikamaru refused to do and Sasuke offered for the melon bread in Shikamaru’s lunch. Luckily, Shikamaru was lazy enough to accept the deal. They were late, per usual and once they got to their cubies, Shikamaru groaned when he saw a blonde leaned up against the spot by his. Her long blonde hair was braided back and she wore the uniform without the sweater vest or jacket and her stockings went up over her knees. She was looking over her purple painted nails and chewing on a toothpick. Sasuke scoffed and looked at him.

Shikamaru shrugged, “I can catch up,” he said as he walked over to grab his stuff and only offered her a look of acknowledgment, which she returned yet she didn’t say anything. Just as he grabbed his bento and the other two left did she let out a sigh.

“Your parents called my house…” she said lightly. She looked at him and glared, “I lied to my parents, saying that you were with me at the movies.” She stood up and put her hands on her hips, “Don’t ever make me do that again.”

“Didn’t ask you to,” he said back as he pulled at his tie. “But thanks.”

“What were you doing?” She asked with a raised brow and a hard look in light blue eyes. “You have no friends other than me and Choji, and I knew Choji was at the restaurant.”

“I was at work, believe it or not,” he said with a smirk and it only caused the girl to glare. “Look Ino, thanks for covering for nothing, but you do not have to lie for me.”

She scoffed and began to walk away, “Oh I won’t be anymore,” she said as she looked back at him and winked with a bright smile. “Have fun in detention Shika, I bet your mother loved that call.”

“She’s used to it,” he waved as she walked off towards the courtyard as he went back into the building to a classroom where the other two were and getting into contact with Asuma, another trainer, in hopes to find out about their talisman stealing bandits. He took in a deep breath as he took relish in the silence of the hall way that was lined with classrooms on one side and windows on the other; the sun was nice occasionally, but he liked to lie in the shade of cloud filled skies. He walked over and opened one of the windows that looked out into the courtyard where students were taking in the nice day to eat lunch and catch up with classmates. He was enjoying the breeze until he caught sight of the bright haired blonde and pink standing together, backs to everyone as they seemed to be talking into one phone. He wished he could hear…sometimes, when Ino and him were forced to talk while their dads were hanging out in the shop, Ino would be texting someone that he claims Shikamaru didn’t know and would never know. Maybe that’s who they were talking to? He could tell that they were laughing and having a fun conversation.

“Oi,” Sasuke said while leaning out of the classroom doorway. “you want to finally be informed or not?”

“Right.” He followed Sasuke into the classroom. Back to work.

_(Line Break)_

It was a boring day at the agency, since they had taken care of that plant and it stayed put in the temple up by the mountains, the three had a training day. That meant that they get to be kicked around by the older agents and then scoffed at by the few genin there were. There was one room where the three got to let loose though. The arena, the one place where there were no buildings to worry about, humans, demons at every turn, it was just a place to kick the crap out of one another and bond with restless spirits and beings. Though it seemed that the groups safe-haven had been overrun by the annoying so-called “jonin graduate”. It was enough to make Shikamaru want to sink into the shadows and just hide for a few days. He wondered if all blondes where overly cocky and loud.

“So, how are my little chunin doing,” the blonde stood before the three with a bright smile. Buttery blonde hair sticking up in every direction with those stupid goggles he always wore on his head. Shikamaru was blinded by the guy, blue training pants, black shirt, and then some ugly orange and black jacket that Shikamaru assured himself he could hit from a mile away. In fact, he was sure that he was going to try it at least ten times while in the arena. “Heard you got your asses handed to you by some plant and that got saved by some unknown agents.”

“Heard you got booted from the Sunagakure division just for talking too much,” Shino shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest. The three were dressed in basic black uniforms and waiting for Ibiki’s approval to go get weapons and spirits while Kakashi was running late, per usual. They were running on very little sleep and they knew that the blonde knew it too.

“I was called out of Sunagakure because they need more experienced agents to deal with your work,” he glared. Sasuke scoffed, “What?”

“I give it a week before they ship you back out,” he walked past him, being sure to nudge his shoulders as he passed. “Just a couple of agents looking to show off. I heard our agents in Kumogakure could use help, maybe they’ll send you there.”

“Bastard,” Naruto Uzumaki muttered under his breath as he looked back at the two. He did rank above just or the fact that he was just…naturally gifted at what they did. The bonding spirits thing is a skill someone can just be born with because it was a practice that happened a lot. A few family bloodlines were just known to be good hosts and syncing, like the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan. But Naruto was caught at a younger age to be trained and got the upper hand over the Uchiha. Not to mention (even though the Uchiha would deny it) Sasuke stayed at his rank with them because Shikamaru was sure they were secretly best friends (and the only friends the other had). “It’s fine if I’m out of here in the week, I can take a chance to take a visit back around town.” He smiled and Shino fixed his goggles. “How has everything been?”

“You can just ask,” Shikamaru said with a groan as the blonde boy blushed. “Ino doesn’t talk to me about you so you best hurry and train and then call her. She probably still thinks you’re still in Suna.” He laughed as the boy looked at his feet in embarrassment. “Now get the hell out of my way,” he smirked as he walked past him when he saw Ibiki coming into the arena.

Shino patted Naruto’s shoulder as he walked past, “Try flowers and chocolates, I saw it in a movie.” The blonde sighed and walked off to another part of the arena to spar with some of the higher ranked agents that were not spirit aligned. Shino walked behind the two as they were led back into the spirit room and he went up to Kenu and let out a deep breath. He placed his hand on the glass and the demon copied his action. “Do we have permission to release?” Shino asked as he looked to Ibiki, who was logging what was going on and what clearance level they had. If there was one thing that the Agency loved, it was a paper trail so there was no question on who to blame when shit hit the fan.

“No,” Ibiki said not looking back at the three and the angered spirits by them. “We have been having issues with spirits, the incident with the plant called for Protocol 2-D.34.”

“No syncing?” Sasuke looked at him with a glare. “How am I going to pull this team along without Madara?”

“Get bent,” Shikamaru shot back at him with his arms crossed. Of course, the Uchiha thought he was the best in the team…probably because that is what Shikamaru thought too. Not that he didn’t think Shino was amazing, but Sasuke was just so naturally gifted and Shino was a close second. Meaning Shikamaru was at the bottom and not even like a power bottom, just a straight up low member and the one that usually got the most hurt and stuck in the shittiest situations. He looked to Nujo who only smirked bigger as he could basically read the emotions that swam through his eyes. Shikamaru huffed and looked away from the two and then crossed his arms over his chest. “So we got rouges doing the work, what makes that a bad thing?” He smirked as Ibiki only glared at him. “Best way to find out who they are is to go back out there with our spirits.”

“When you become in charge of the containment division,” Ibiki said as he finished his input and opened the large towers that held the creatures to allow the talismans to be pulled out. He walked over to him, using his full height and Shikamaru steeled up his stance, “You can decide how to deal with the situation. For now, you do as I say and I don’t have to listen to your smart mouth.” Shikamaru kept quiet as Ibiki walked past them to get back to his office. “The training arena will be open for five hours, so hopefully your idiot sensei can get her for at least an hour.” The three were silent as he walked away.

“I should defend our idiot sensei,” Sasuke sighed, “but he’s right.”

“Our sense of loyalty must be worked on,” Shino said as he picked up his talisman and it turned into his weapon. 

“Anyone stupid enough to have blind loyalty will suffer for it,” Shikamaru scoffed as he grabbed the talisman and patted the tower. “Be good, crazy old shadow.”

 _“Try not to embarrass yourself without me there Shika,”_ the demon laughed and the other two laughed with him as Shikamaru muttered and walked away with a light blush.

Training would take his mind from things.

_(Line Break)_

It didn’t.

Shikamaru was even worse at training sessions than usual, and that was something that no one thought possible. He was so distracted by the fact that because of three people and a stolen talisman, it meant that the Agency was running around in chaos of what to do next because of it. He would catch other non-synced agents talking about new orders, new locations, and the theory of another group that had learned to sync. He even saw recruits that had been sent out to other nations coming back and double guards on research and tech personal. Then there was Ibiki, when the whole base was tense because he was working back in the interrogation wing and agents were being called in and some are not coming out. That was scary because the wing used to house captured creatures that the Agency used to keep around to either sync or information until they deemed it too dangerous when one got out and went on a killing spree. Now they were relocated, moved to the other side, or held in a base far off from the city in an old bunker.

He was currently face down in the dirt, covered in giant wood boxes that he had been knocked into because Shino was wicked with that spiked ball and Shikamaru was lucky to still have feelings his legs after that hit. He groaned as he tried to stand but as he moved boxes, it caused more to fall on top of him. But, at least it was thinning out so he could crawl up to the top. Shikamaru grumbled out profanities as he crawled out and just as he got out, he became the first thing Naruto collided with. Momentum was a cruel bastard. Shikamaru first pushed the blonde off and then was quick to use his two shotos to block Sasuke’s katana. The blade’s end was right against his throat. “If you kill me, that means you have to take a genin as the third team member.” He said in hopes that Sasuke would let off on the pressure. Which, the Uchiha smirked and pulled his katana back and spun it around to use the handle to hit the end of Shikamaru’s forehead. “Dick,” he muttered as he got up and rubbed his forehead. He looked at the smeared ink on his hand, that meant he was the first one out, again. He trudged over to a bench where Kakashi was sitting with his book in hand and a med kit next to him. He slumped down and huffed when Kakashi pushed the kit close to him and a packet of wet wipes. “How does he do that?”

“Sasuke is offensive and straight forward.” Kakashi began, not taking his eyes off the book. “Any issue he faces can be done head on with his own hand, you,” he smiled, “you plan each move and work better as an ambush.” He tapped on the kit. “We can work on your offense next time.”

“Ambush…hm,” Shikamaru nodded as he opened the kit and wiped the ink off his forehead. He watched as the other three were continuing the sparring match; a last man standing kind of game that Shino had come up with. Shikamaru almost got Naruto if it wasn’t for being lured into a trap to get knocked aside by Sasuke. He began to take care of the scratches and bruises and a nasty cut he had on his leg. Shikamaru didn’t care for the battle anymore, he was caught up in a new idea. An ambush would be perfect. They had enough decoys to play the spirits…he could even talk Nujo into play the part of bait, no need to worry about taking the talisman because he had it. It could be perfect. Just as he was constructing the whole plan in his head, he heard a voice calling out for Alpha and Beta teams one and two to prepare for departure, and that instantly made him curious. He shot up as the other three stopped. Naruto tapped on his wrist watch and spoke to his superior commander, Anko Mitarashi. She barked out orders and only glanced at her screen to tell Naruto to meet up with two other members that would be deployed to another location.

“Why would four units go out but the synced agents are going somewhere else,” Shino asked as Naruto scrambled to grab his things at the side of the arena.

“You worry about that distant shot Shino,” Naruto called back with a smirk. “You aren’t paid to question.” He ran off and the three looked to Kakashi with hard eyes as he was also getting orders spoken into his ear piece and scanning through a computer pad. “Kakashi-sensei! Team 2 is heading out in five; sync is maxed for weapon and body; body is a last resort.”

“Go,” Kakashi said as he waved him away and the three were again left out of everything. Sasuke pulled out his phone and was quickly responding to text as Shino went to his things and pulled out any equipment he had to try and find anything. Shikamaru closed the kit and without thinking, ran over to one of the main hub stations and quickly began to try and get into the database to see what was going on. “You don’t have clearance.” Kakashi said as he was on his feet and walking over to him. “This is level S, you three will not be going.”

“It’s them, isn’t it,” Shikamaru asked as he glanced to Shino, who pushed up his glasses and then tapped the side twice. “The rouges are out and a demon was spotted. Agents for the demon, synced for the rouges.” He wasn’t asking, but Kakashi spun him around and began to lead him away from the hub. “You need us.”

“I need to keep you three alive and out of harm’s way.” He said as he grouped the three together and smiled. “Training in the study, or I bet you three can get a nice ride out to dinner and then head home. I thought you were all dieing for a chance to sleep in?”

“We’ll see you there, sensei,” Sasuke said as he kept texting. He looked up at him with a smirk, “Even Ibiki knows that keeping us out could mean the death of good agents. Deal with the rouges, we can take on the demon.” He looks him in the eye and Kakashi shoots his stare right back. “We’re chunin and there is no way the dobe can have something else to rub in my face.” He then went back to texting and Kakashi looked to the other two and walked off. Once he was out of the arena, Sasuke looked up from his phone. “Nara, plan.”

“Aburame, how busy are you next week?” Shikamaru asked as they were making their way to the locker room.

“I’ll be getting my ass handed to me with my two moron team members for going against direct orders,” Shino said as he took the computer pad and connected it to another hub and started downloading information. “So, best we go all out now.”

“Uchiha,” he said as they began to redress into uniforms. “Apologies to your boyfriend because you won’t be able to see him for a week, and see if he and Choji can be sure to take good notes because school is about to lower on the list of priorities.”

“We are so screwed,” Sasuke smirked as he sent the last text and pocketed his phone away as he continued to change. “So how do we get our companions out genius?”

“Leave that to me,” Shino said as he was already finished changing and had strapped his weapon to his side. “We have about ten minutes to sync at 10% and then get out before the report goes through that we have been deployed. And I mean 10% and less because anymore and we will be caught and stopped before we left the room.”

“Whatever gets me to the dobe the fastest.” Sasuke said with a bright smile as he tightened his boots and looked to Shikamaru, “Can we take the bikes?”

“Obviously,” he scoffed and they walked into the containment. “Alright guys,” Shikamaru was calling out to the three contained creatures. “Aburame is going to give us the signal on the countdown, we have ten minutes to get the hell out with 10% syncing or less and you’ll get lucky if it’s our physical form. Trail ahead, the system will be clear for only ten minutes so no lingering.” He was handed the mask by Sasuke as he walked to Shino, “This mission is a self-appointed one and when we get caught, we will most likely go on lock down and you three will suffer a long containment and we will be fucked.” He walked over to Nujo as Sasuke walked over to Madara; their corresponding talismans popped up. “We are at the ready Aburame,” Shikamaru grabbed the talisman and it turned into two shotos and held the mask at the ready. “We work as quick as possible. We still have to get to the garage before getting out of here.”

“ _This is the most fun I have had in decades!”_ Nujo laughed, floating about in excitement that it began to shake the tube. “ _Finally, I have been wondering about those little thieves.”_

“Alright,” Shino said as he ran over and snatched his talisman for his weapon, “on my mark.” The room was silent as it could be with the whir of machines. Shikamaru shifted a bit, his mind already ten steps ahead on which streets to take to get to location. “Go.” He called and the three were quick to hold up masks, their companions shooting through and each weapon lighting up. The spirits were already gone and the three took off towards the garage, hopped on bikes, and sped off into the night, Shikamaru at the head of the pact. He watched maps shoot around in his head and a screen lit up on the inside of his helmet. “We only deal with the demon, agents are already at a stand by.” Shino’s voice came through the coms.

“Fine, but the second we are done, we go looking for the rouges.” Sasuke said bluntly, nearly missing a turn. “Signal Nara, I can’t read your mind.”

“Yeah, try to focus on the road.” Shikamaru said. “And we all know our cover story, correct.”

“Yes,” the other two answered.

“You three are lucky that I care for you so much,” the three heard through the coms and looked back to see a sleek black car following behind them. “I was reassigned last minute to a backup squadron.” Kakashi said with a chuckle. “Push that kind of skill any further Aburame and they might think you are going rouge.”

“I am only following the orders given to me,” Shino said in an even tone voice. “They don’t pay me enough to do any more than that.”

“So sensei,” Sasuke said as he pulled back a bit to get to the right of the car, “You actually going to do anything this time against the demon?”

“I think we can leave that to our capable agents,” Kakashi said as he began to type up some code on his phone as he followed the three. “We have a change in plans.” They all got mission updates and Shikamaru quickly took a left down another street and towards the older parts of the city closer to the shrines. “Base rules,” he began, “When I say leave, we leave. No questions or fighting me, Sasuke.”

“Yeah Uchiha,” Shino said as the glass of his helmet was lit up with new information and he made a sharp turn down to older roadways. The three followed, Shino sending data to their screens. “Would you look at that, four heat signatures spotted near old shrines close to where most portal lines pop up.” They were near the shrine houses.

Kenu appeared next to Shino. Shikamaru looked down and saw that his shadow got much bigger by adding someone flying about it. And then there was Madara that was running beside Sasuke. _“We seem to have an issue,”_ the mountain demon said as he was flying beside Shino. _“I caught the site of different spirits, no physical form, but they are powerful.”_

“Are they synced?” Shino asked over the coms he was slowing down once they got to location of the biggest Shinto Shrine and saw clear markings of inky black blood of someone being dragged around and broken concrete foundation and cracked pillars. They parked and stood at the steps while Kakashi stood behind them. Each spirit had quickly begun to roam and search, the line between mortal and beyond was stretched so thin that the energy from the beyond was thick like a cloud.

Kenu looked up to the sky, watching something they could not see. _“I cannot tell if they are tied to someone or not…but if they are not…I fear the worst for this plane of existence.”_

“Great…” Shikamaru sighed as he followed Shino up the shrine, “either we have to deal with rouge members, or we have powerful spirits that are coming through to cause more trouble.” He groaned as he began to take samples of the ink and what he hoped was human blood because syncers were easier to deal with than just free roaming spirits. They were at the head of the shrine, looking to the giant crack in the bell as they began to take scans of the area. “So, how do we go about this mess?”

“We follow the trail,” Sasuke stood at a clearing in the hedges because something had been dragged through. He was already heading forward. Shino was next with Kakashi right behind him, but Shikamaru was still stuck on the bell. There was something weirdly off about it because it looked…shiny? The Shrines were such a good place because there was no one here anymore. High class officials and the rich all had their hands in the shrines as part of this movement to keep the past alive; a big thing with the famous as to show that they care. But it didn’t mean that these shrines were kept in top condition until the festivals. But this shrine…no leaves everywhere, no garbage, shinning bells, and he saw on the railings the marks were some dust was left behind from a cleaning, and there was no new layer of dust.

There were people taking care of a shrine near a place where the Beyond was bleeding through, and an attack had happened recent that involved a demon and four people.

They were worse than rouges.

Shikamaru turned on the coms on his microphone to the channel that Shikamaru had manipulated back at base so that there was no lag and no one could ease drop. Communication controls had yet to even notice it. He began to walk through the main building, “You guys still alive?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke answered back, his voice bouncing around the building that was dark. Shikamaru looked for a light switch and sure enough, when he flipped the switch the lights went on. “You run away?”

“I’m following another lead,” he said as he was struck by what he just found.

It was an intel base.

Shikamaru had seen equipment like this in the remodeled Agency buildings that had popped up in Kirigakure and Iwakagure. His base didn’t have stuff this high tech and this quiet. Everything was shut down, not even on sleep but turned off and the back cords cut off with something sharp so that it couldn’t be connected. He could assume that everything has been wiped off the monitors and modem. He still decided to give it a try, taking photos of the room in hopes that he can find something back at the lab. He quickly pulled out some equipment to try and jack into the main hard drive of the system, maybe pulling up anything deleted or trying to be delighted. Someone had to know that they were coming and would find the place and would investigate. He left his device to collect while he went around looking for anything and taking more pictures. “Nujo,” he called and the dark spirit emerged from the shadow by an altar, “sense anything?”

_“Yeah…they guy behind you.”_

Shikamaru spun around to see that a tall and lanky spirit was standing right behind him. Shikamaru took a step back when the spirit’s head tilted, shifting his long white hair to spill over his shoulder. He had piercing green eyes and his pale white kimono was loose fitting and exposed the pale skin of his chest and the bones that poked out of his skin. His eyes were wide and his stare didn’t look like an inviting one. Spiked bone pieces were sticking out of his. His expression soon stretched when a deep snarl began to form, _“Filthy and unworthy vermin are not allowed to walk where she walks.”_ He seethed as Shikamaru heard something shaking. He looked to see that at the altar, Nujo was looking down at a talisman that was set into the stone burst out and shoot over to the two. Shikamaru jumped out of the way and pulled out his shotos. He watched as the talisman embedded into the spirit.

Nujo appeared at Shikamaru’s side and placed his hands on Shikamaru’s shoulders. _“I can’t beat a spirit at 100% when I’m only allowed 20% with the weapons.”_

“It’s protocol,” Shikamaru said as he eyed the opened door and his data collector. He had to get the collector to go through a full cycle and by the blinking red light, he had some time to waste. “We don’t need to beat him.”

 _“May I suggest allowing me a physical form,”_ he said while going for his mask.

“You promise not to drain me?” Shikamaru asked knowing fully well that he better warn his team that he was going to be passed out or dead by the time they got back. He steeled up and Nujo usually avoided making it painful, but he could tell that he was excited. He took a deep breath and when Nujo passed through him he felt the wind knocked out of him and the masked sat too well on his face. He watched as Nujo grew and Shikamaru ran to the lights. He turned them off and only allowed the little light from the sun set to pass through. More shadows and the better he did. Shikamaru stumbled a bit when Nujo was stabbed in the side by bone. That was not a fun feeling but it was better than being stabbed for real. He slipped on his night goggles and went to his coms. “So I have encountered a spirit, Nujo is in physical form, and I will hopefully make it out of the make shift base in this shrine house.”

“Thanks for the update,” Kakashi said and Shikamaru could tell that he was out of breath and that was never a good idea because that meant there was a challenge. “I will try to lure them back to the shrine in hopes to relieve you of the brunt of the fight.”

“What’s going on with you three,” he asked lightly as he ducked for cover as bone projectile that missed Nujo.

“We encountered a wounded demon and those that were hunting it, four figures, young, with way more skill that anyone could get from self-training.” Kakashi said and Shikamaru heard what sounded like gun shots, which a little modern of a weapon to have for synced bodies. He looked over to the console and began to make his way over, stumbling when Nujo took another hit that tossed him at another desk. “Keep on your toes Shikamaru, and get that information.”

“Yes sensei,” Shikamaru said and then ended communications before diving for the hard drive and groaned when the red light was still blinking. “Stupid memory stick,” he scoffed and then looking through the small slits in the mask to see that Nujo and the spirit had crashed out the doors. And into the early night. He groaned and went out to check on Nujo, but then had to limp because Nujo just had to take a few hits. “Nujo! I’ve got reinforcements coming in!”

 _“Hopefully they come a little faster! I may need an early retreat.”_ Nujo said as he picked up the spirit and threw it into the bells. The loud ringing knocked them all on their asses. He took the moment to retreat to Shikamaru. _“Twenty percent, both weapons.”_

“Just get this thing off me,” Shikamaru said as Nujo passed through him, taking the mask and the pressure off his body. He unsheathed both daggers and then that turned an inky black as Nujo was only a floating mask. Shikamaru picked up the memory stick that finally turned green. He pocketed the memory stick and reacted fast enough to avoid having the Uchiha thrown into him. He looked back and was wide eyed as four cloaked figures walked out of the forest and into the main courtyard. He watched as Sasuke walked up to him and stood by him. Shikamaru was still staring as one figure, the tallest one stepped forward and lifted up two pistols. “Uh oh,” Shikamaru got out right before they fired. They ran off and another one went for Shikamaru as the tallest went for Sasuke. Shikamaru watched as the figure drag a long scythe behind them.

“Kimimaru,” one figure pointed to the bells, “then the Mountain user,” they ordered the other figure who went off towards the bells and the one left jumped up onto the arch as Shino and Kakashi came through. “Above!” They called and pulled out a naginata and jumped down on Kakashi, the metals clanging against one another. Shino jumped away just in time to catch the blades that went hurling towards him. The figure from the bells had two fans with blades as the spines, but their figure kept charging. The spirit that was once in the bells now gone.

Kakashi used the momentum of the girl to bring the figure forward, but they let go once they got close and flash blinded him. Kakashi staggered back and dropped the naginata while the figure grabbed the naginata and ran off towards Sasuke and the tall figure with guns. Shikamaru saw that the tallest had a half mask that covered her bottom half and revealed steely brown eyes. The next three had full faced masks. The cloaks hid most of their bodies. Just as he was about to try and cut the clasp on the cloak, the figure with the naginata took over the fight and the scythe user went for Kakashi. Another flash. Scythe took over for pistols, then pistols for fans. Then they all retreated from the fight, landing atop the arches.

“What the hell is going on!?” Sasuke yelled as he clutched his side. He looked to Shino, “What happened with the demon?”

“You lookin’ for this gorgeous?” The one with the scythe laughed as they tossed a talisman in their hand.

“Take a message,” the one with the fans said, “Tell them to send an actual match.”

“Fuck you,” Shikamaru called back as he raised a middle finger, he flinched back when three rounds went off.

“That’s what I thought bitch,” the one with pistols as the tip of her weapons smoked.

“Move out,” the one with the naginata said to the other three and they disappeared with a wave of her hand and a guest of wind.

“Everyone okay?” Kakashi asked as he looked to the three.

“Do I look okay,” Sasuke asked as he shot a look at him, “I just got my ass handed to me by some weirdos.”

“Please tell me you got something from your searching,” Shino asked as he was already building reports and most likely the letter that will blame someone else about them leaving the building.

“We’ll find out.” He sighed as Nujo, Madara, Aishi, and Keno left the weapons and floated around them.

_(Line Break)_

“Get ready to give it up,” the tallest figure said as the four entered a building in the dead of night, pulling off their hood to reveal dark brown hair that was pulled back in a bun. Ripping off their mask revealed a young feminine face with the biggest smile. “TenTen got the best picture,” she laughed as she spun around and showed the other three her phone as she walked backwards down a dim hall. “I’ll take my winnings in cash or arcade tokens,” she smirked as she spun around in time to open the elevator so they could all walk in. She pushed in a code on the pad and they were taken down. She removed her cloak along with the others to reveal a basic tactical gear uniform that matched those of the agency, her vest holding more pockets for ammo and tags. She also carried a sniper rifle and a shot gun, but she never got to use those unless she was in a real battle.

“That photo looks like shit,” the figure with the scythe on her back and blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She took out her phone and showed them the picture. “He looks so cute when he has a serious face,” she blushed and held her cheek with her free hand. Her uniform had a more basic vest, same with the other two. She had striking blue eyes as she pursed her lips. “I’ll take cash.” She put her phone away and flipped her braid over her shoulder. “Ino wins!”

“As if,” the figure with fans said with sparkling green eyes with her short hair held back with a red ribbon. She had both fans on her belt and another metal staff that had the ability to change in size. She pulled out her phone and held out the phone with full confidence. “Look at him.” She squealed, “He looks just like Kaito-senpai from Doki Doki Love academy.” She hip bumped Ino. “More like Sakura wins board.”

“Bite me forehead,” she shot back with a smirk as Sakura did make a biting motion towards her.

“Holy shit he does,” TenTen gasped. “Leader, does yours look any better?”

The last one sighed as she pulled out her phone, short midnight blue hair swaying slightly as she shook her head. She held out her phone to show a blurry photo of Kakashi when she had knocked him back. “Looks like I have to give it to Sakura on this one.”

“Boo,” Ino said with a smile. “Just because she takes a photography class she suddenly has better shots than we do.”

The blue haired girl chuckled, “It seems the classes pay off.” She removed her mask to reveal pale lavender eyes. Once the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a silver haired boy, about a few years older than the four. “Hello Kabuto-senpai,” she bowed and the other three did the same.

He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “He wants a meeting. Now.”

“Well,” Ino groaned as she tossed him the talisman, “maybe that will get us off easy.” The dropped off cloaks and masks on a table nearby in the lab before walking past testing room and containment areas to get to the main off in the back. “All you leader,” Ino, Sakura, and TenTen took a big step back as the blue haired girl rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. It opened not long after and they walked in. It closed behind them.

“Sensei,” the four said and bowed to the man leaning back against his desk. Long black hair felt over his shoulders as sharp yellow eyes looked to them.

“I will assume that this was all your idea…Hinata?”

Hinata stood up straight and played as innocent as she could, “I am unsure what you mean sensei, I was only following my mission reports.”

“Yes,” he smirked as he held up with thin files, “mission reports that can’t be tracked back to one of our distributors in intel. None of them recall filling out a mission report for my alpha team. Any ideas about that Sakura?”

“No sensei,” she said. “I was doing school work when TenTen came to pick me up for the mission.”

“And I had received the report just as I was headed into the dojo sensei,” TenTen picked up with a nod.

“Sensei,” Ino asked lightly, “we were only following orders.”

“You four have gotten cute,” he laughed as he dropped the report. “If you can talk your way through that, hopefully you have something useful that will keep me from putting you all on probation for the next week.”

“It seems that while on our extraction,” Sakura pulled up hologram reports from the device on her arm. It was stills from the temple base, “Agents had gotten into our systems, the fail safes activated and my programming was able to launch trackers and extractions in hopes to test out fire walls of anyone that is trying to get information.

“Our demon had moved away from the position and location we had set them in,” Ino said. “Their talisman is now in our position.”

“We had a run in with the agency, but no one worth anything to us.” TenTen said as Sakura pulled up stills from the battle. “More of a bothersome distraction.”

“Kimimaru will need some time to heal, he defended post and I will be sure to place him in a new temple until the old one is repaired,” Hinata said as she held up another talisman. “We will need an extraction on the equipment in there.” She then took a step forward and a tall woman with flowing white hair stood behind her. She was pale-skinned delicate facial features. She has extremely long, sweeping white hair. Her eyes were white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round; a symbol of nobility. Her lips painted a deep red. Her fingernails were long and dark. She had two black horns that stuck out from her head and a third eyein the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. “Syncing had reached nearly fifty-five percent,” she explained as the woman tilted her head as she stared down at the man. “Orochimaru-sensei,” Hinata stressed, “we can handle sync better than senior members of the agency, and there is only room to improve.”

Sakura and Ino stepped forward, behind Ino stood a demon with hooved feet that stood in the form with more female human features on her upper half. Breast only hidden by long red hair, her teeth all sharpened to a point and fully red eyes. She wore no clothing and her hands were long black claws, to watch the color of fur that was her legs and hooves. She had a long tong that stuck on when she smiled. Behind Sakura stood a woman with black eye holes and long black hair. She wore an elaborate red and golden kimono that had white dragons running up and down the fabric and a black obit around her waist. She floated above the ground and was almost ghostly white. She was the most human looking of the spirits.

Orochimaru nodded and looked to TenTen, “How were they?”

“No one would be able to come close to them,” she said with a nod.

“Dismissed girls, best get to your studies.”

“Hai, sensei.”

And with that, they walked out.        


End file.
